Toxic Rose
by wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Human AU. Knowing Rosalie Hale can have toxic side effects, so be careful Bella. (Undergoing edits)
1. Chapter 1

**Toxic Rose**

 **Chapter One: The New Girl**

 _A/N: Editing the series for grammar and consistency as of summer 2018. The main content will remain unaltered, just doing some sprucing up. Additionally, now more aware of how FFnet works, I am including warnings for violence, self harm, dub-con, and adult content._

"H-Hello, my name is Bella Swan."

A young, pale skinned girl of seventeen introduced herself in front of her peers in the new school she would be attending. She had brown eyes complimented by brown hair which she had tucked under a too big hoodie with some little known college name on it.

"Ah, Isabella Swan, the chief's daughter, right?" the balding English teacher of the first period class asked the girl in question, who shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"Yea, but I prefer the name Bella." The girl blushed awkwardly and ducked her head down.

"Well then Bella, why don't you take a seat so that we can get this class started." The teacher gestured towards an empty seat next to a blonde haired boy. Bella made her way carefully over to the desk and sat down. "I'm Mike," the blonde introduced himself, a wide grin on his face. "Where are you from, Bella?" he asked as the teacher started his lesson and began to drone on.

"I'm from Phoenix"

"You don't look very tan," Mike joked.

"Yea, I didn't spend too much time in the sun," Bella stammered and pulled out her notebook to take notes. Why was this boy already talking to her? She was too overwhelmed with first day jitters to try to come up with a conversation. She had just moved in and settled here two weeks ago. Being reunited with her father had felt weird but what was she to do? Her mother was getting remarried and starting a new family, it was best to stay out of the way.

Bella tried to angle her body away from Mike so that he would see she was busy with something but he was not easily deterred. "If you have any questions about this school just ask me. Or if you need help finding your classes or want a tour, I'll be here."

Bella just nodded her head and scribbled down something the teacher was saying. Mike smiled and took out his notebook. "Man, I wish I was such a good note taker..."

This continued all period long until the bell rang. "Let me take you to your next class. What do you even have?" Mike grabbed the schedule out of Bella's hands before she could even register what was happening. "Follow me, I have the same class. Let's sit together too, I can tell you a bunch of cool things about the professor." Bella let out an inward groan at spending another class period with this talkative and annoying boy.

She just wanted to be left alone. She hated attention. But the students of Forks only high school were not keen on letting Bella out of their sight. She was the new girl in school, as well as the chief of police's daughter and her name found its way onto everyone's tongues by the end of the day. They were curious to meet her and by the time lunch had arrived, Bella's brain had been turned to mush by Mike's incessant chatter, she'd been hit on by a guy named Eric, and a girl named Jessica had attached herself to her side, insisting she had to sit with them for lunch. Bella was on the fence about sitting with someone for lunch. She was too tired out by first day nerves to talk to anyone and she just wanted to curl up in bed and watch Netflix but she agreed to Jessica's demands in hopes that Mike would leave her alone and that she could somehow answer any questions the student body had about her under Jessica's interrogation. For that was the whole purpose of the lunch. She could tell Jessica was a rumor mill and whatever she told her would come full circle.

"So tell us about yourself," Jessica prompted as she slid into a white cafeteria table occupied by Eric, a dark skinned girl, a blonde girl, and ugh, Mike.

"I'm from a big high school in Phoenix. Nothing small like this town," Bella mumbled, not sure what she could provide to satisfy Jessica.

Jessica twirled her hair around her finger. "Okay, what's something cool about you?"

Bella shrugged haplessly as she bit into her apple. "I don't know."

"Like, do you play any instruments or juggle? Like, I can do my makeup in a moving car." Jessica twirled the hair harder, a crease growing between her eyes.

Bella shrugged again. "I'm just not talented, I can't do anything cool."

The crease deepened. "Are you sure?"

Bella nodded.

"What about- I don't know, just say one interesting thing about yourself." Jessica was trying hard but Bella simply was not an interesting person or had done anything remotely interesting.

She did know one thing that would peak the girl's interest but this was something she would never ever tell anyone again for fear of what had happened last time.

"Jessica lay off her. The poor girl's probably overwhelmed by the first day of school and she doesn't need you grilling her." The dark skinned girl finally spoke up, looking away from an article she had been reading on her phone.

"Yea, and besides when were you going to introduce all of us?" Eric smiled and winked at Bella. "I'm sure she'd like to get to know us too." Bella held in an inward shiver.

"I'm sure you didn't forget my name, we've spent the whole day together." Mike looked at Bella, propping his head up on his elbow and smiling at her. _Yea, there's no way I could forget someone as annoying as you, although I wish_ , Bella frowned.

"You're Mike and you're Eric," Bella pointed to each individual. "Jessica, and I'm sorry, I don't know the last two."

"I'm Lauren," the blonde girl announced. "But you'd know if Jessica wasn't such an attention hog." Bella noticed the barb wasn't hidden and so did Jessica, who just glared at the girl.

"And I'm Angela," the dark skinned girl responded. She smiled warmly at Bella and Bella felt like perhaps she would be the only one she could genuinely ever like.

The doors to the cafeteria swung wide open and a group of five students walked in, gait confident and relaxed. Bella felt her attention zero in on them immediately and she gulped hard. They were like nothing she had seen before. The first to walk in was a big guy, his muscles straining the tight designer clothes he wore. He had a silly smirk on his face and was talking animatedly with a smaller blonde haired boy who looked solemn and not to be enjoying the conversation at all. His frame was smaller and he wore looser clothing, but it was still immaculate like the giant's outfit.

The third boy was shorter than the other two and his bronze hair was twisted into a messy style. He had a brooding look on his face that said he was in pain, but what could he possibly be tortured about when he looked so handsome? And lastly, two girls entered the cafeteria. One of them was short and pixie like, her height barely above five feet. Her dark spiky hair stood out in all directions and she walked with delicate footsteps. All of them looked so beautiful, so otherworldly, and Bella knew they had to be the popular kids in the school. Their clothes and posture reeked of money and attitude. They knew they were the prettiest, coolest and most sought after. But all of their beauty was nothing compared to the last girl's appearance. She had ruby red lips, pale blonde hair, and an enchanting figure that anyone would kill to possess. Bella felt her mouth drop open as the five paraded past her and sat down in the cafeteria table in the middle. She tried to crane her neck not so subtly to continue looking at them as they sat down and started eating their lunch casually as if they hadn't just blown her away.

"Ah, so you've fallen under the spell of the Cullen's, have you?" Eric's teasing voice had a full blown smirk behind it, and it brought Bella out of her thoughts but not out of her staring. She watched every movement they made, from the big rash hand gestures of the big one to the small delicate ones of the pixie's.

"The Cullen's?" Bella asked, her voice a whisper as she finally realized Eric had said actual words.

"Yea, they're the popular group here, although I think you could already tell from their clothes. The big one over there is called Emmett Cullen, the brooding one is Edward Masen, the pixie is Mary Alice Brandon and the last two are siblings, Jasper and Rosalie Hale."

Rosalie... The name rolled off the tongue so easily. It was such a beautiful but old fashioned name. Fit for a queen like her. In fact, all of their names were a bit old fashioned-like names for royalty, which fit in perfectly with their character.

"Why do you call them the Cullen's?" Bella asked, her gaze still focused on their table. They moved with such a grace it was hard to believe people were capable of it. She was so clumsy herself that she was surprised she hadn't tripped yet today.

"They all live under the care of a guy named Carlisle Cullen. They're kind of like siblings but not. It's weird." Lauren's voice was the one that answered.

"Don't waste your time with them though, especially Edward. Apparently no one is good enough to date them or hang out with them." Jessica replied this time, her voice filled with a bitterness.

"That's only cause you got rejected," Lauren pointed out and the two started to bicker about something that had happened in the past.

Bella tuned this out as she continued staring. All of a sudden she noticed that Rosalie was staring back at her. Bella froze, blood rushing to her face as the blonde's gaze narrowed. Bella quickly turned around and busied herself with her lunch, trying to resist the urge to look back for the rest of the lunch period.

After lunch she found she didn't have any classes with Mike, thank goodness, but he still insisted on walking her to her class. As Bella entered the class, waving goodbye to him, she immediately saw that none other than Rosalie Hale was sitting in the second row. _Shit, is she going to say anything about the staring?_ Bella felt awkward as she remembered how she had unabashedly stared at the gorgeous individuals at lunch.

Luckily Rosalie was preoccupied with something in her bag so Bella decided she could quickly sneak past her. As she was about to pass Rosalie's desk she felt something hard against her leg and she tripped, letting out a small squeak before a vice like grip grabbed her by the arm and held her up and close, perfect ear level to Rosalie's mouth. "If I ever catch you staring at me again, bitch, I will pluck out those ugly eyes of yours." Bella felt a cold chill run down her back at Rosalie's hissed threat. Then, she was letting go and pulling Bella up to her full height. "Be careful." She purred, a complete one eighty of what had just happened seconds ago. Bella gulped loudly and hurried back to her seat her mind racing.

What the fuck had just happened? It had occurred so quickly. She pulled out her notebooks and tried to push the incident out of her mind. Surely this was expected. She was the popular girl, they were usually bitchy and Bella had stared at her for a long time in what was seen as a creepy manner. So the threat hadn't been unwarranted. Bella would keep in mind not to stare at Rosalie ever again.

But this was harder said than done. Her gaze kept unintentionally drifting towards her during class to admire the color of her hair or the straightness of her back. Even the way she took things out of her bag and placed them back in was mesmerizing to Bella. Shortly, class was over before Bella knew it and she had barely taken any notes instead having doodled pictures of long wavy blonde hair. She quickly packed her things up and tried to leave the room to her next class when she caught Rosalie's eye. The blonde was squinting at her.

"I warned you," she mouthed and Bella felt her heart rate spike. Had she noticed Bella staring? Bella stood rooted, for what seemed to be forever, to the floor as she waited for the blonde to finally leave the room before making her own departure. She had more important things on her mind than being late to her next class. Like how she had made enemies with the most popular girl in school and was now going to lose her eyes.

Oh boy, what a year it was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Toxic Rose**

 **Chapter Two: The Cullen's**

That night Bella slept fitfully her dreams filled with the Cullen's, laughing and pointing at her as she tried to run down the empty school hallways. "Your ugly eyes, your ugly eyes," they jeered in unison, although their voices all sounded like Rosalie's.

"Stop it. Leave me alone. I swear I won't stare again!" Bella sobbed near tears as she tried to run towards the exit down the hall that would take her far away from them. But the hallway just stretched out the harder she tried to run, her legs instead propelling her backwards and closer to the Cullen's. Their laughs and taunts grew louder and louder as Bella found herself growing ever nearer to them.

"Stop it!" she hissed and stopped running, instead focusing on clamping her hands over her ears. She shut her eyes hoping to block them out completely but then they were circling around her, their jeers now muffled. Bella could feel their cold bodies as they pressed closer against her, until she felt cold elegant hands on her hands. Bella opened her eyes in shock only to find that the Cullen's had all disappeared, along with the hallway. She was now floating in empty blue space. Then whose hands where these? She turned around slowly, taking deep breaths in the sudden silence and found herself face to face with Rosalie. She was smiling a cruel smile, her face still beautiful nonetheless.

"Your eyes," she whispered letting go of Bella's hands and cupping the sides of her face. "I'll take them," and with a snarl she plunged her red manicured thumbs into Bella's orbs.

Bella awoke with a scream, just in time for the alarm to go off. Bella sat on her bed, covers drawn to her chest for comfort as she took deep calming breaths. "What the fuck," she whispered to herself, as she wiped away tears from her cheeks. Had she cried in her sleep? This was ridiculous. She hastily reached to turn off the alarm and got dressed for school with shaking hands. She really didn't want to go back after a nightmare such as that but what choice did she have? She was a good student and was expected to attend all her classes. Besides it was just a stupid dream, no one would stoop to doing that just because someone had stared at them, right?

With great trepidation and reluctance Bella made her way to school in her old truck, that her dad had bought for her as a welcome gift. She parked it in the parking lot and was about to exit when she noticed a sleek gray Volvo pull in. The car parked right down from hers, and who else would come out of the car but the Cullen's. Ducking down and hiding behind the drivers door, she kept her head between her legs listening for the sounds that indicated they were leaving.

"Yo Edward, let me drive next time," a booming voice, that could only belong to Emmett, poised.

"Your out of your mind." Edward grumbled slamming his car door closed, or at least Bella assumed it was him, as his voice sounded effeminate and did not match with his brooding, sexy guy appearance.

"Quit your yapping and let's get to class." An icy cold voice, that could only belong to Rosalie growled out and Bella hunched down closer to her knees, holding her breath. The slamming of closing car doors stopped now, as everyone had finally exited the car.

"I'm just asking, there's no harm in that-" Emmett started but was cut off.

"You ask every time and the answer is still no." Rosalie pointed out. There was footsteps and the arguing voices sounded to be getting further away now. Once they were completely gone, Bella let out a long breath and sat back up. This was ridiculous, why was she acting this way? Rosalie hadn't even done anything to her yet. Bella shook her head. Honestly she was so pathetic sometimes. She blamed it on social anxiety. Finally exiting the car she made her way to class just as the bell rang. She was going to be a good student and stay far away from the Cullen's. They could only mean trouble.

* * *

Yup, they only meant trouble.

Well Rosalie specifically. Bella swallowed hard, the cold locker doors behind her back chilling her through her thin tee. She stared into Rosalie's golden brown eyes which were narrowed in anger, her perfect brows furrowed over them. "What did I tell you bitch?" she hissed, her breath billowing over Bella's face. It smelled like mint and Bella wondered if she would ever get to eat mints again without having flashbacks to this potentially traumatic experience. Depending on how she played this perhaps she could still escape unscathed.

This had all happened when Bella had left her class to go to the bathroom. She had unintentionally stared at the Cullen's again during lunch and gotten caught by Rosalie and Alice for staring. Double embarrassed she had left to class early. She didn't want to have to pass by Rosalie again and experience getting threatened. She waited the rest of the lunch period there until it was time for class. Students filled in and she was careful to keep her gaze averted to her desk when Rosalie came in. She couldn't tell if the blonde had glared at her, but she was too scared to do so, only lifting her head up, when class was well on its way, to take notes. But she had neglected her full bladder and now she had to pee. She let herself out of her class and used the restroom but on her way back someone had pulled her by her arm. She turned around to catch a glimpse of golden locks before she was slammed hard against the lockers. Rosalie's beautiful but very pissed off face glowered at her and she placed her left hand by Bella's equally confused and frightened face.

"Huh, what did I do wrong this time?" Bella breathed out, despite knowing what, her heart thumping hard.

"What did I tell you bitch?" Rosalie hissed, and her right hand dug into her back pocket. With a smooth motion she flicked the object open and the light from the hallway lights caught on it, causing Bella to gulp loudly. Rosalie had a knife. Shit, she has a switchblade and I am so fucked now. Aren't those things illegal to carry? Bella looked from the blade to Rosalie's face whose expression of fury had not changed.

"I told you I would pluck out your ugly eyes, and now I will. Don't take my words lightly." She whispered this, her gaze absorbing every single drop of fear on Bella's face.

"Rosalie, cut it out," a high pitched and bubbly voice made the blonde and captive brunette both turn their heads. Alice was coming down the hallway, hands behind her back and a smile on her face. "What did I tell you about scaring the new students in school?"

Rosalie let out a huff. "Alice..."

"Put the blade away. Those things are dangerous. You wouldn't want to hurt anyone, now would you?" Alice had drawn close to them and focused her gaze on Rosalie solely, until the blonde relented.

"It's not like I actually was going to use it," she protested, her voice losing it's dangerous edge as she closed the blade and put it back in her pocket.

"Really? And what would have happened if I hadn't stopped you?" Alice crossed her arms over her tiny chest and stared up at the blonde. Rosalie made to answer but Alice put up her hand. "Don't answer. Honestly it's so annoying having to watch over you constantly. Now go back to class."

Rosalie let out another huff but didn't make to move. "Rosalie..." Alice had a warning tone in her voice.

"Fine," Rosalie snarled all of a sudden hitting the locker next to Bella's head hard. The loud noise startled her and she dropped to the ground, hands over her head to block out the sound. Rosalie stomped away angrily but Bella stayed on the ground in her position long after the sound had disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Alice's soft voice caused Bella to hesitantly look up. The pixie had dropped down to Bella's level and was looking with concern in her eyes. When Bella didn't say anything the pixie spoke again. "I'm sorry about my sister's behavior. She can be a handful sometimes and doesn't think things through. She thinks it's funny to be bitchy to new kids. She didn't mean anything, she was just teasing you."

Bella looked up at Alice's eager face. The poor girl had to put up with such a bitch for a sister.

"I"m sorry," Alice added and put out her hand. Bella took it and the two girls stood up. "I want to make it up to you, what do you say?"

"It's fine" Bella stammered out at last. Her heart had finally calmed down and she could speak. "I shouldn't have been staring anyways."

Alice tsked. "Well we are beautiful, your not at fault there. Everyone used to stare at us, but I guess they got used to it already. You still haven't." Alice was silent as she appraised Bella who was blushing slightly now. The fact that Alice was trying to justify her creepy behavior made her embarrassed. "It's still not reason for Rosalie to act like this. So what do you say? Will you let me make it up to you?"

"No really I'm fine. I just-"

"Nonsense! It'll help cheer you up and besides I'm curious about you. Your the chief's daughter after all. I'll treat you. What's your number?" Alice pulled out her phone excitedly.

"Umm, I-I-" Bella found Alice's energy very draining and overwhelming.

Alice looked up from her phone screen expectantly, her thumb hovering over the screen and ready to start typing.

"It's XXX-XXXX-XXXX" Bella said at last and Alice copied it down. Bella couldn't let this girl down. Besides she looked to be very nice. At least maybe one of the Cullen's will be.

"That's great! I'll see you on the weekend then!" With that Alice bounced away and disappeared down the hallway.

Bella stood silently for a while, contemplating what had just happened. She had just been threatened and then she had been threatened again, but to hang out. She was so confused and drained. Shaking her head she decided to head back to class when the bell, signaling the end of the period, rang and Bella cringed. Great, now she had just skipped a whole class period and she was sure she would get detention for that. However, what she didn't know was that it would be the least of the problems.


	3. Chapter 3

**Toxic Rose**

 **Chapter Three: Dinner Date**

"This place is too expensive!" Bella exclaimed without thinking as soon as she saw the place Alice was taking her to.

"Don't be silly," the pixie giggled as she hopped out of the gray Volvo. "Thanks for the ride Eddie," she told her brother as she closed the car door and he speed off. Alice grabbed Bella by her arm and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Bella just looked at Alice with her eyebrows upturned in concern. She knew that Alice's family was ridiculously wealthy but this was crazy. Really, she would have been fine with a free coupon for ice cream.

"Alice, I really don't think I should do this," Bella fretted as Alice dragged her towards the entrance.

"It's fine, come now. Besides, it's not often I get to splurge on friends," Alice smiled before turning to the man at the podium. "We have reservations for six pm." The man nodded his head and led the way in.

 _Friends?_ Bella felt anxiety gnaw at her stomach. Things were moving too fast. She was not ready for a friend this early on; especially not one that was miss popular and had the energy and spontaneity of a five year old. Ugh, why did she let Alice drag her into this?

"Ladies, your seat," the man gestured to a secluded booth in the back of the restaurant. The whole place was very dim, the only source of light from the neon blue and red lights on the walls. Bella took her seat and wrung her hands nervously under the table. She was super under dressed for this. When Alice had called her out of the blue on a Saturday morning and told her to get dressed up nice and be ready for pick up in an hour, Bella had no clue that this was where she would be, in a restaurant outside of Forks, in the city of Olympia. Bella had pulled on a nice black sweater and slacks that she usually wore for interviews, only to have Alice pull up in a Volvo wearing a black mini dress complete with perfect makeup and six inch heels that put her almost face to face with Bella. Bella had been stunned that the gorgeous girl could look any more stunning, but she did. And how she walked in those heels without falling was a miracle.

They had gotten into the car, which Edward was driving, and Bella struggled to keep up with the flurry of questions that Alice sent her. Like where she was from, what her parents did for a living, how she liked school, etc. Bella could barely mumble a response to one and the other girl would already be onto the next. Edward would add his own comments from time to time, but otherwise he was listening to soft classical music from his radio, his hands in a vice like grip on the steering wheel as he accelerated to speeds well above the speed limit. Bella sure hoped he knew what he was doing or else they would all be splattered into a paste if they hit any of the trees on the highway. She tried to focus on the conversation and played with the edges of her sleeves to hide her unease. Honestly, she didn't know what was stressing her out more now; Alice's inability to stop talking or the fast speed they were hurtling at. Eventually Alice seemed to sense Bella's discomfort and turned to her brother.

"Edward, lower the speed a little. You're driving so fast that I'm afraid we've left Ms. Swan's stomach behind hours ago, and she'll need it to eat dinner."

"To eat dinner?" Bella asked in confusion as Edward let out a chuckle and slowed down only by ten. Still going too fast for Bella's liking.

"Yes, I wanted to surprise you by taking you to a nice restaurant." Alice beamed and patted Bella's hand.

"But but..I am fine, I um-" Bella tried to formulate why exactly she was against this but failed to do so.

"It's fine. Anyways why don't you take a quick nap. We still have two hours to go and I don't want to tire you out with my talking. I want us to leave something to discuss over dinner."

"Uh, sure," Bella said, grateful for a way out and turned towards the window, her back to Alice. She leaned her head against the headrest and pretended to be asleep. She wasn't comfortable enough to fall asleep in the company of two strangers and listened to the hushed tones as the two siblings conversed to each other about various music genres. Eventually they arrived to their destination and that was when Bella had blurted out her statement of surprise. Alice had not said anything about how fancy this place was.

And now that they were inside the place, the loud music thumping over the laughter of people dressed in elegant garments, Bella felt extremely out of place. She wanted to leave immediately but she couldn't because Alice would see her freak out and think she was weird.

"So what do you think?" Alice smiled and Bella gave her a watery smile back in turn, hoping that would suffice.

"What will you ladies be having?" A waiter approached the two. Bella hadn't even looked at her menu yet but Alice was ready. She rattled off some dishes in a foreign language that Bella could not pronounce and the waiter walked off with the menus and orders.

"Um, so what did you order?" Bella asked, almost shouting over the music so Alice could hear.

"Oh, I got us calf brains in raisin sauce."

Bella almost gagged. "What?" she asked, choking back a heave.

"I'm just kidding. Does the idea really disgust you that much?" Alice smiled and clasped her hands together before twiddling her thumbs. "It's actually pretty delicious."

Bella closed her eyes briefly, hoping to dispel the imagery of gray brains on a plate full of lettuce from her mind.

"I got us pasta and a couple of drinks," at this the Cullen winked and Bella froze.

"What kind of drinks?"

"Special ones," Alice said evasively.

"I don't drink alcohol," Bella muttered. And how were they even going to do so, if they were considerably under age? _Must be the power of the Cullen's_ Bella mussed to herself.

"Not even one, with your new friend?" Alice pouted and Bella let out a long sigh. Alice was pressuring her and she knew it, but she couldn't say no. She was always terrible with peer pressure. "Fine, just one."

"That's great! They have the best wine's here!" Alice reached across the table to grab Bella's hands but Bella just stared at the nicely manicured and outstretched hands in front of her. Bella's hands were still under the table clutching her tablecloth.

"Give me your hands," Alice cried out at last in exasperation and Bella complied. Alice's hands were tiny but warm. "I can tell we are gonna have so much fun in the future!" Bella felt unease go down her spine. What was up with these Cullens? Rosalie was a bitch that apparently thought threatening someone with a knife was funny, but Alice was an energizer bunny that was so pushy and seemingly desperate for friends. Bella hoped she wouldn't have to be involved with the Cullen's anymore. Maybe this dinner would be the last of it. She just wanted to hang out with Angela, who was chill and mellow like her, the two of them getting along very well.

"Oh, here come our dishes," Alice exclaimed and letting go of Bella's hands, began to clap her own excitedly. "And the wine!"

"That's a whole wine bottle," Bella eyed the expensive looking bottle in shock as it was set down. "You said you ordered one."

"Yes, as in one bottle. You wouldn't want to waste it now? It's quite expensive."

Bella held in a groan. She just hoped her stomach could handle alcohol on a four hour drive.

Unfortunately, Bella's stomach couldn't handle it and she had unceremoniously upchucked inside the car. She would never forget Edward's look of shock, disgust and anger as they pulled into a car wash. Alice promised him with a smile that she would pay for the wash, but it was clear Edward was not mad at his sister and Bella just felt terrible. She promised she would make it up to him and he sniffed arrogantly at her before turning away to cool his head while the car was washed. Bella ended up, on the advice of Alice, buying the boy some music Cd's he liked. This seemed to to tide the boy over a bit, and Bella hoped it was the last she would have to put up with the popular kids.

Much to her dismay, Alice was very persistent about becoming friends. She would seek out Bella in between classes and text her and call her on the weekends, sometimes even dropping by the house unannounced. Bella was irritated at first; did this girl have no concept of personal space? But eventually as the weeks wore by and October approached Bella found herself getting used to the weird girl's quirks. At least Rosalie hadn't come up to her or even acknowledged her existence in a while, which suited Bella just fine. Of course Bella had also become friends with Angela. And while she sat with Jessica, Eric, Mike and Lauren at the table she only put up with them for Angela who seemed to think of Lauren and Jessica as her close friends. Eric and Mike still thought it appropriate to hit on Bella, which frustrated her to no end, causing her to ditch the lunch table entirely on certain days. When she did, Angela would follow after her and talk to her about books and movies, until eventually Bella would calm down.

So she expected this to happen today, after she deserted the table when her patience for bad pick-up lines disappeared. Bella flopped down on the beanbags at the back of the school library and pulled out her phone to wait for Angela. She played Angry Birds and waited for over ten minutes. Where was this girl? Bella looked up, to see the library empty, only the librarian at the front desk shuffling some papers around. Bella decided to wait some more and shifted her position so that she was now lying on her belly, back to the library door. Eventually she felt a weight settle down next to the beanbags by her.

"Ugh, Angela I'm so glad that you came. Eric and Mike are as unbearable today as always. They keep trying to hit on me." Bella huffed as she sent a bird sling-shooting straight into a pig's castle.

"Why would they want to hit on you? You're ugly." The cold steely voice immediately froze Bella and she let her second sling shot go too early, her bird crashing into the ground. "Angela?" Bella asked, slowly turning her head around. There, sitting next to her, was Rosalie, smirking an evil grin. "I'd like it if you'd stop referring to me by that bitch's name."

Bella didn't know what to say. She'd thought that Rosalie had stopped bothering her. After all, Bella had stopped looking over at the table. She had gotten used to the Cullen's beauty by now, like Alice predicted she would, and had no reason to stare at them. Except sometimes she would slip up; she still hadn't gotten over Rosalie's beauty and she couldn't stop admiring her long luscious locks. How did she even manage to get them like that?

"I uh, I uh," Bella stammered as she sat up so that she was facing Rosalie now.

"Man it's been so hard to catch you in between classes now, with Alice always with you. She won't let me talk to you cause she thinks I'll scare you again." Rosalie stated and looked at the nails on her right hand. They were red, always a red color like that of fresh blood. "But I don't scare you, do I?" At this Rosalie grasped Bella's chin roughly with her left hand and brought the brunette's face closer to her own. She gazed intently into Bella's eyes as the brown haired girl tried to swallow her beating heart which had somehow made it's way up her throat. She had thought she had stopped being scared of the blonde, but obviously she was wrong. There was something about the older girl that put Bella at unease. It was like Rosalie was a tightly wound string that no one knew when it would burst, and when it did, shit was going down.

"No.." Bella at last let out, when she realized the Cullen was waiting for an answer from her.

"Good," Rosalie said, letting go of Bella's face, leaving crescent marks where her nails had dug in.

Bella wanted to ask what the blonde wanted from her but held her tongue. She wasn't sure how the blonde would react to that.

"Anyways, I've noticed you haven't been staring at us anymore. You don't find us as attractive any longer? Too busy playing with some ugly boys hearts?"

"No, I wouldn't..." Bella breathed out only to have Rosalie scoff.

"Am I not pretty enough to stare at any longer?"

"What? I never-" Bella was appalled. Didn't Rosalie want her to stop staring at them in the first place? And now she wanted Bella to stare? Was she offended?

"Sure," Rosalie sneered and inched forward towards Bella, her expression mean. "Is my hair not luscious enough, are my lips not full enough, my eyes not dazzlingly enough, my body not good enough for you?" At each mention Rosalie got closer and closer to the brunette who sank lower and lower into her bean bag chair, eyes wide in fear and confusion.

"Um, is everything okay here?" a quiet voice stopped Rosalie in her tracks. Without tearing her eyes off of Bella she growled out, "Your girlfriend is here." Then with an easy grace she got out of her bean bag chair and pushed past Angela, hitting her in the shoulder as she passed.

"Ouch, what was that about?" Angela asked, rubbing her shoulder and casting Bella a confused glance after watching the Cullen storm out of the library.

Bella shook her head. Honestly she had no clue. The Cullen's were so weird. She wondered what the rest were like and if she would ever have to meet them. Hopefully not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Toxic Rose**

 **Chapter Four: Halloween Whore**

"Alice, I don't know about this..." Bella muttered, feeling very uncomfortable. She was standing in her room on a sunny Saturday evening with Alice there. The two had been lounging on the bed eating some strawberries when Alice had mentioned her idea.

"It'll be great. You have to come!" Alice said, jumping off of the bed in excitement. She began to twirl around Bella's room, her black short dress trailing behind her as she span in circles. "Just think of all the fun it will be. Everyone in town will be there. And even those from outside town!"

"Yea, that's exactly my problem. It'll be too crowded, I won't want to be there."

Alice frowned at what Bella was saying. "But there'll be cake, and sweets, and music, and alcohol, and dancing, and new love blossoming under the light of the Hallow's moon."

"Yea, I'm sorry, I just don't think that kind of scene is for me." Bella brushed her hair back from her face and looked down at her strawberries. Alice stopped her twirling. She put her hands on her hips. "But I already picked out such a cute outfit for you. You can't let it go to waste."

"You did?" Bella asked not in the least surprised. She had known Alice for two months now and the girl was notorious for preparing things beforehand even if the other person didn't know they needed it.

"Yes, look." Alice went to her bag and dug out her phone before showing Bella, who had gone up to stand next to Alice, the image on her screen.

Bella's face turned red at the nearly nude model on the screen. "I can't wear that! Those clothes...those clothes look too small and they'll reveal so much! Plus it's...it's...my dad would have a heart attack if he saw me in it!"

"Bella, you'll be fine. No one is gonna know it's you; no one is going to judge you. It's a night for fun, for letting go!"

Bella shook her head. "I don't know."

Alice smiled. "Trust me, you'll look great in it. Everyone will be so jealous of you."

But that was exactly what Bella didn't need. She didn't want everyone jealous of her. She wanted to blend into the background. She shook her head no and sitting back on her bed, brought her knees up to her chest to defend herself against Alice's persuasiveness. "Fine, what if I give you a less raunchy outfit. Will you still go?"

When Bella didn't say anything, she frowned. "Okay, what if you only come for a little bit. For me?" Alice took both of Bella's hands into her own and gave her a puppy dog look. Bella squirmed under the gaze. "Please? Don't leave your friend behind."

Bella wanted to point out that Alice certainly had a lot more friends she could go with, but didn't say anything. The pixie would probably be able to twist that to her advantage and make Bella feel bad about it. "Fine," she sighed and Alice let out a cheer as she jumped around the room in joy. "You'll love it!" she promised. "It'll be the best night of your life."

Of course, it was only the start of the worst part of Bella's life.

Bella was to meet up with the Cullen's at their house, hours before the celebration was to take place there. As Bella rumbled into the driveway in her old truck she saw dozens of workers running around and setting up last minute additions to the place. Bella had to admit it looked terrifying, just right for a Halloween party. The Cullen's, well Alice more specifically, had spent a lot of money on making the front yard look like a zombie graveyard with real tombstones and actors in zombie costume already walking around. The outside of the house wasn't safe either from a makeover, with skeletons hanging from the windows and rafters and the walls covered in fake blood. Bella parked her car and got out, making her way uneasily towards the house. She didn't particularly enjoy Halloween, finding the idea of scaring people or demanding candy from them a silly premise. And some of the costumes were so terrifying and realistic looking that they gave her nightmares for days after. Bella swallowed hard as she thought about the party. Was it really a good idea to be out on Halloween night? All she wanted to do was curl up on her couch and watch TV as she ignored the trick or treaters who came to the house. She'd done that every year, but now Alice had guilted her into going to her party. _It'll only be for a little bit,_ Bella tried to reassure herself. _And then I can go home._

"Alice?" Bella asked as she approached the door and knocked on it only to have it creak open by itself. She walked in, feeling apprehensive, goosebumps crawling up her arms. Where was her friend?

"Booo!"

Bella jumped with a shrill scream, throwing herself as far away from the source of the sound. She turned to face her assailant which was just a mechanical skeleton on the wall next to the entrance, timed to scream when she had walked in through the door. She placed a hand over her beating heart trying to calm it, cursing herself for getting so easily scared, and turned to the noise of thudding footsteps. _More ghosts?_ She thought light headedly. But it was Alice, dressed in sweats, her short hair tied up in a ponytail. "Oh, its good to see you." The running girl threw herself at Bella and gave her a hug. "So what do you think?" Alice asked as she pulled away from Bella, not completely letting go of the younger girl's arms.

"The place looks great," Bella stammered, her heart still hammering from her previous scare. "You put a lot of effort into it. It's quite scary."

"That's good, I was worried it wouldn't look good. There were some issues with a bunch of things during the set up and we're sooooo behind schedule." Alice smiled, finally stepping away from Bella. "I'm sort of busy with last minute decorating and organizing, so I won't be able to hang with you and give you a grand tour of the completed house."

"That's alright," Bella insisted. "I can just go home and wait there."

"Nonsense!" Alice pouted. "You can just hang out with the rest of the family. You don't know them that well yet."

 _I don't think I want to get to know them,_ Bella fretted inwardly. She didn't wanna meet the rest of Alice's family and have to spend time with them. Especially not by herself. That was a social disaster waiting to happen.

The shorter girl hit Bella on the arm playfully as she let the taller girl into the splendid house. "I'll just tell you the quick version of what I've done for the party." Alice started, as they passed into the living room. Neon lights hung from the ceiling along with glittery bats and pumpkins. Most of the furniture had already been cleared away to make way for tables of food and drinks. "The food is Halloween themed, obviously. There's mummy sausages, witch fingers, spider cupcakes, worm pudding and brain cake." Alice pointed out to each food object on the trays and Bella felt her face go a bit pale. All of the food was so well done that it looked like the actual thing. Bella could almost imagine the worms in the pudding crawling around and out of the bowl they were contained in, before climbing up her arm and-

"Hey, earth to Bella."

Bella realized she had stopped listening to Alice, too wrapped up in her own thoughts. "Sorry, I was just admiring the food. It's so...detailed."

"I know!" Alice clapped her hands, delighted. "I especially love the brain cake-it looks like it was just taken out from someone's head." Bella pretended to look at it, her stomach churning. How anyone delighted in eating those things was beyond her.

"And of course, we can't forget the punch!" Alice bounced over to the other tables that contained a huge pitcher in the shape of a pumpkin and smaller pumpkin shaped cups. "I made it using the secret Cullen recipe." She put a finger to her lips in a sh motion. "You wanna try it?" Before Bella was forced to make a choice, a man wearing dirty overalls whose hands were covered in white paint came up to Alice.

"Miss Brandon we need you to come look over the rest of the backyard. What color did you want the giant werewolf again?" Alice cast Bella an apologetic look. "Sorry gotta go, just go upstairs and find Emmett. He's a nice and funny guy, plus he's been eager to meet you for a while." Bella nodded her head as she watched Alice walk away. Bella stood in the empty room rubbing her hands together nervously. Should she go meet him? Was it possible to hide out in the Cullen's library for a little bit instead? She could just say he wasn't there so she went to read a book.

Using her memories of when Alice had first given her a tour of the house, she made her way past construction workers to the third floor where it was much quieter. She loved the Cullen's library. It was a spacious room with high ceilings and wall length windows. Bookcases filled up almost all the wall space and there was a bunch of comfortable chairs spread out that were just perfect for book reading. She pushed open the heavy mahogany doors that led to the room. Serenity enveloped her immediately and she took a deep breath to draw in the scent of old books and musty wood. She trailed her fingers over the spines of the books as she deliberated which one to take. Reading helped to ease her, she could completely lose herself in a story and become the opposite of who she really was. She could be brave, or pretty, or strong, instead of average and wimpy. She picked out a green book and settled down in a big brown leathery chair that let out a sigh as she sat down. She began reading the book, a story about a young woman who dressed as a man to join the army to feed her family. She was really into it when a voice spoke up.

"You're in my favorite chair."

Bella startled and dropped her book onto the floor, letting out a small whimper of surprise. A thin blond haired boy was standing over her, having come so close to her without making a noise.

"Sorry, Jasper." She scrambled to get out but he put out his hand to stop her. "I don't mind. Say, what's that book you're reading?" His voice was soft as he asked her, his eyes glimmering friendly.

Bella looked at him, hesitating. Should she leave or risk talking to him? But his face didn't look as down-turned as usual so she figured he must be in a good mood. She quickly told him the general premise of the book and soon he was talking to her about his favorite books, his face more alive and animated than she had seen in a while. "I love books depicting war, especially those centered around the Civil War. The very idea that America, which is such a big country now, stood to be two different countries if the war had not ended differently still gives me shivers."

"Yea, the North really did us a favor," Bella added. She didn't know too much about the Civil War and she didn't want to make herself look stupid in front of a history buff as Jasper.

"The North?" Jasper suddenly growled, his eyes turning to chips of ice. "Those slave lovers get all the credit in saving the USA, but would there have ever been a problem in the USA at all if they hadn't just shut up and stayed out of the South's business?" His body had gone rigid, and he glared at her as if expecting an answer, before he answered for her. "No, it's the fucking North's fault that America almost wasn't." Jasper began to pace in front of Bella's chair now, hands clenched into fists. She sunk back further into her chair, knees drawn into her chest for protection.

"The Southern folk were good folk. They used slaves, yes and those slaves had bad conditions yes, but it was all for the sake of profit. Those dirty Northerners were just jealous of the South's profit. They didn't fight to take away slavery because it hurt people, but because it hurt them and their economy. But they don't teach this in school, do they?" At this Jasper turned to look at Bella, anger in his eyes. "Well, do they?"

Bella realized he was waiting for her answer and so she shook her head no quickly.

"Exactly." He concluded at once, licking spittle off of his lips. He stood there a moment looking hard at Bella as his breathing calmed down. All of a sudden his expression, which had been full of passion and life turned back into his dead expression, the one of disinterest. "My apologizes," he mumbled in his monotone voice, his southern accent which had erupted during his impassioned speech had disappeared. "I just get...it's just that..." When he couldn't find the words he wanted, he just left the library, turning on his heel fast.

Bella sat in the sudden quiet a moment longer before she decided she couldn't bear to be here a moment longer. She put the book back in its place with shaking hands and left. Taking deep breaths to calm herself she wandered the third floor. What had just happened? What was wrong with Jasper? He had seemed so fine and then all of a sudden he had exploded into a rage, over something so trivial. He really was Rosalie's brother, not just in the way he shared her golden tresses and stunning eyes but in his rapid mood changes as well. She would make sure to stay away from him too. Still, she couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened, her heart finally slowing down. Lost in replaying the previous couple of minutes, she didn't notice the person approaching her until he had scooped her up in a big bear hug.

"Nice to meet my favorite sister's friend." He boomed over Bella's surprised shriek. She jerked her legs wildly as they left the ground but then he was placing her down. She stumbled away from him as quickly as possible before colliding with the wall. "Relax," he said over his laughter. "It's just me, Emmett. Alice said you'd be coming over, but you weren't anywhere to be found for half an hour so I got worried and came to find you." He pulled out a phone from which he began to read from. "Alice said to take care of you while 'I run around and finish up. Make sure she doesn't get bored and that you don't get grabby, you hear.' "

"Me, get grabby?" he laughed loudly, directing his answer to a virtual Alice, and wiped away a fake tear before pocketing his phone. "Don't worry about it, Bells, I'll make sure we have plenty of fun." He gestured for her to follow and she did tentatively. She was afraid that he would burst out on a tirade like Jasper had. Maybe she could tell him she felt bad and had to go home? But as Bella tried to come up with an excuse they made it to the room.

"We're here." Emmett spread out his hands, encompassing the huge but messy room. The walls were a bright blue with matching decorative items. The floor and table tops were barely visible underneath all the clothes and empty snack bags and dirty plates on them. At least it didn't smell too bad. "Make yourself comfortable." Bella stood in the room alone with Emmett, feeling really awkward. What did she say to him? She didn't even know him like that, yet here she was, all alone in a boy's room. And she still didn't have a good excuse for leaving the house.

He sensed her hesitance as she dawdled by the door way and nodded his head towards his TV screen. "Let's play some video games. Although I warn you I'm pretty good at them." He dug under a pile of clothes and took out two Xbox controllers. Handing one to her, he settled down against the side of his bed and flicked on the system with his remote. A game started up and Bella recognized it as Mortal Kombat although she had never played it before. Emmett patted the spot next to him, inviting her to come over. She gripped the controller hard, sweat gathering on her palms before she finally decided to sit down. Maybe he wouldn't be too crazy. He smiled at her, encouragingly, and then turned his attention to the screen.

"I don't know if you've played this before, but just in case let's do some practice runs before I totally own your ass." Bella looked sharply at him as the boy intently leaned forward at the screen. Bella fiddled with the buttons at first, trying to get used to the game. It was very violent and she didn't know if she liked that, organs and blood flying this way and that. However, Emmett was acting very silly, making hilarious comments about the game play or how characters looked and Bella just had to laugh at them. She found her real life worries start to drift away as the game consumed her current thought process.

She started getting more into the game after a couple of rounds; time seemed to fly with Emmett. Bella noticed he was an easy going person, and his laughter and talking were contagious. She found herself opening up to him more easily than she had had to Angela. Before she knew it, it was eight pm and time to get dressed for the party. With a knock on the door to announce her arrival, Alice waltzed into the room wrapped in only a towel, her hair still wet from her recent shower. "Alright, all the preparations are done, it's time to get dressed and start the pregame!" Bella shifted her eyes away from Alice whose towel had drifted lower down her chest from the girl's excited movements.

"Hell yea, it's time for the pregame!" Emmett got up and turned off the game. Bella hadn't known there was going to be a pregame. She didn't want to drink tonight.

"Come on Bella, its time to get into your costume." Alice led Bella to her room, which never ceased to amaze Bella with its decor. This month it was a bright pink color with matching bed sheets and curtains. The bed had a canopy with fairies on it and there were vases with various flowers placed all over the room. Glittering letters spelled out Alice's name across the wall and on the other four walls there were lines of varying shades of dark pink. Bella's feet sunk into deep plush pink carpet as she entered the room and Alice strode into her walk in closet coming out a moment later with a bagged outfit.

"Put this on while I finish washing up. I swear those men were so useless. They needed me to be there every step of the way in setting up even though I left clear instructions." Alice shook her head with exasperation and disappeared into her private bathroom. Bella changed into her costume, which was thankfully more modest just like Alice had agreed to do. It was a pirate outfit with a slit in the skirt for 'some sexy leg' as Alice put it, but not enough to reveal too much 'pirate booty'. Really, Alice made such bad jokes.

Alice exited the bathroom her hair now dry and an oversized t-shirt on her body. Bella yet again averted her gaze, this time from Alice's slim legs and tried to fight back a blush. _Come on Bella, lets not start this again._ She hissed at herself. _She's just a friend._ "Let's do your makeup and hair now." Alice placed down her makeup kits on her vanity and gestured for Bella to come over. Bella sucked in a breath. She hated getting make overs, the makeup feeling like it was masking her face and stopping her from breathing properly. But she didn't say anything, just sat down. She knew Alice would get her way anyways, like she always did. Alice took a while to complete the look, slathering on foundation, powder, eye shadow, fake eyelashes and red lipstick. Bella sat there and tried to control her breathing as she internally panicked. She'd be fine, she could breathe under the makeup...thinking of a good book to read she helped to ease herself.

Alice then set to work on Bella's hair reworking her usual mousy locks into something luscious and shiny. "You look amazing," Alice noted, stepping away. "All the boys are gonna love you!" Squealing excitedly something about helping Bella find a guy this evening, she went to go get changed herself.

Once they had both finished they had joined the others in the living room to pregame for the party. Bella felt nervous-she didn't like drinking, especially after her last incident, but didn't want to ruin her friends fun. Alice looked ready to explode from excitement now that everything had finally come together. She had worked hard on this event after all and it was her crowning achievement every Halloween to have the best party. They were so good that even kids from other states came over.

Alice had carefully chosen a cute cat costume for the night. Black cat ears lay nestled on her head, matching the shade of her hair perfectly. Her spiky hair had been flattened and straightened before given some volume. She had drawn little cute whiskers on her face, blacked in the tip of her nose and put in green contacts so as to get a more feline look. The eye shadow around her eyes sparkled darkly and her lips were painted on the top half black and on the bottom red. She had on a short tight black dress and pumps that made her as tall as Bella and which also gave her the appearance of having legs for days. Bella yet again had to avert her gaze. Alice had put one some furry bracelets and attached to her bottom a cat tail to complete the look. She looked stunning as usual. But so did all the rest of the Cullen's. They stood in the room, talking quietly to one another, except for Emmett who was always loud, and Bella let her eyes rove over them as she followed Alice into the room. She felt self conscious in the dress. The cute pirate costume was cute, but it made her look like a little girl compared to their beauty, even with her sultry makeup.

Emmett was dressed as a lumberjack. "Sexy lumberjack" he informed Alice who was not happy by his lame choice of clothing and demanded him to get changed as it was an insult to her fashion tastes and to the spirit of Halloween. He had a plaid shirt on that was open to reveal his toned chest and six pack. He had on denim pants, laced up boots and a huge ax dangling from his belt loop. On his head he wore a beanie that Alice tried to reach as she grabbed him by the shirt to get up to it. "That's my beanie," she hissed. "Stay out of my room."

Jasper was wearing a civil war outfit, but from the looks of it and based on Bella's limited history knowledge, it was the South's and not the North's. Bella thought back to their uncomfortable encounter and quickly looked away as he turned to look at her. He looked fitting in his clothes for some reason, the severity of his face matching the sharp lines of his lapel.

Edward was dressed in all black which wasn't a really interesting costume. But the clothing was weird, with a long shirt that almost looked like a dress and low sagging pants. He had tattoos running up and down his arms, his hair more in an up do than before. He stood awkwardly, his legs wide apart and hands held in a mockery of praying.

"And what is that?" Alice asked huffing in annoyance at her failure to get Emmett's hat and instead turning her judgments onto her younger brother. "I'm Justin Bieber," Edward explained and Alice rolled her eyes.

"As if you'd pass for him. He's much hotter than you could ever be." As Alice went on injuring Edward's feelings, Bella's gaze was drawn to the final Cullen who had just entered the room. She walked down the stairs, her long red dress spilling around her as she sashayed towards them. She looked regal yet deadly at the same time, her long locks twisted and curled around her shoulders and tumbled down her back. Her graceful neck was captured by a beautiful gold necklace that doubled as a choker and looked to be more expensive and glamorous than anything Bella had seen so far in the Cullen's possession. But that was nothing compared to the beauty on her face. Her already pretty face had been enhanced by makeup. Long lashes that touched the corners of her cheeks when she blinked, were accented with jewels around her eyes and sultry eye shadow. Crimson lipstick covered her perfect lips which were twisted up into a cocky smile.

She entered the room in what seemed to be slow motion, the spell only broken when Alice huffed. "You're late Rosalie," she said. "Let's get to drinking." And Bella had to remember to pick up her jaw from the floor.

Now, three hours later and sufficiently buzzed, Bella stood in the corner of the room, holding onto her red solo cup filled with Alice's special punch. The Cullen family had pre-gamed in Alice's room with two rounds of the game of Kings before they heard the first ding announcing their guests arrival. People had come before the designated time of 10pm as so good were Alice's parties that people actually came early so they could party more. Alice had run off to host her guests and show off the food and games she had ready for them, leaving the other Cullen's behind.

"Well, I guess that's it for pre-gaming. I guess we better act our part." Emmett smiled and grabbed Bella's hand. His hand was huge on hers and warm but he looked sober despite the fact he had to drink the King's cup twice. "Come on Bells, let's show everyone how cool people party." And before she could protest that she wasn't cool and never would be, he had dragged her downstairs.

Music was already playing, loud enough to vibrate through her body and the lights had been turned off. People were milling around and grabbing food, talking or drinking. Alice was standing by a group of guys who were looking at her with a bit too much interest. Bella felt a bit worried for her friend but Emmett pulled her away and into the next room where more people were drinking and talking. The music was louder here as this was where the DJ booth was. He was busy pressing some buttons, one hand on his ear.

"Let's dance," Emmett suggested and Bella almost bit her tongue in her hurry to say no. "Emmett I can't, I... don't now how-I'm really bad-no, like really." But he just smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"I won't mind if you step on my toes. Your feet are tiny compared to mine." And so ignoring her protests he swung her around in time to the beat of the music. Unfortunately he was a good dancer and didn't insist on stopping until he saw she was out of breath. Sweat was pouring down her face and she went to go wipe at it when she remembered she had makeup on. "Go get some water," Emmett insisted. The place had gotten more and more crowded and the dance floor now was so packed she had to squeeze her way past people to the kitchen to get some water from the sink. Turning the facet she gulped down thirstily and only turned it off when she was satisfied. Carefully dabbing at her mouth she went to look for Emmett again, shoving past people who were twerking and grinding. Where was he? She felt panic claw at her chest. She didn't want to be left alone now. Faces span at her in the crowd, evil clown faces leering at her, demons grinning, and skeleton eyes glowing menacingly.

She felt her head getting light headed, music and people talking mixing in her ears. Where was Alice? She needed her-she-! Bella felt air come back into her lungs at the unmistakable silhouette of Alice. She was talking to a boy by the wall, grabbing onto his arm.

"Alice!" Bella called out as she stumbled closer to her. Alice didn't seem to hear her and Bella was going to call out again when Emmett appeared right in front of her with a cup in hand. "Here," he gave it to her. "Try some of Alice's secret punch." Bella really didn't want to, but she didn't want him to leave her again. So she tipped the cup up, copying him and drank until it was empty. Immediately she could feel the alcohol burn a path down her throat and into her stomach. She felt warm and fuzzy and the room tilted thirty degrees to the right.

"Whoa, that's good. I can never get Alice to spill her secrets about what she puts in this drink."

"Yea, it is good. It's like drinking liquid candy." Bella commented, her eye lids growing heavy. How much had been in that cup, and how strong was it?

"Let's get more." Emmett grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd. They made it to the table with the punch and Emmett shouldered his way past a couple of guys who gave angry protests at being pushed aside. But Emmett didn't care and refilled their cups. Handing it over to Bella, they chugged again. Bella's head was swimming even more intensely after her second cup and she hiccuped loudly. Emmett looked at her.

"You alright Bells? Are you a light weight?" Bella gave a crooked thumbs up and Emmett gave her a concerned look. But whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by his phone going off. "I'll be back," He promised and then left to go outside.

"Okay," Bella slurred and went to go wait in line for another refill. Why had she ever been afraid to drink before? She felt so bubbly right now. And happy.

"Bella? Bella is that you?" Bella turned her head around at the sound of her name being called. "A...Angela?" Bella's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know her friend was a party person. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. Partying." she shouted as she got closer to her friend. Angela was clad in a nun outfit, her skirt sweeping the floor with its length. Her hair was simply done and there was no makeup on her face. Bella suddenly felt a twinge of shame at her own outfit. Would she be seen as a Halloween whore? One of those girls that used Halloween as an occasion to dress as a slut? During the pre-game Bella had stared too much at Rosalie and apparently that warranted an 'accidental' spilling of alcohol onto Bella's pirate costume. Alice, declaring that Bella could not not wear a costume, had presented her with the previous costume. Bella, pressured by the whole Cullen household to wear it finally put it on. Emmett had whistled in appreciation, Alice clapped her hands, Edward given a thumbs up, Jasper smiled tentatively and Rosalie turned up her nose. Bella was now wearing a slutty cop costume, complete with fishnet stockings and a pair of naughty handcuffs. So in short, she looked totally out of character. And forget about her dad seeing her in this. This outfit was the ultimate level of disrespect to him.

"Well, I didn't come here willingly. Lauren and Jessica wanted to check it out and of course they dragged me here. I like your outfit, it's..." Bella flinched as Angela tried to phrase it nicely but she didn't have to. Someone else finished the thought for her.

"It looks hot." Mike came up with Eric trailing at his heels. Mike was sweating and out of breath, his costume askew. He was dressed up as a vampire, his blonde hair gelled and slicked back but now falling into his eyes from the heat. He had a cape but the collar was wilting and his fangs were sticking out of his mouth at a weird angle. Eric was also dressed as a vampire, twinning almost. Except instead of a white puffy shirt, he was wearing a red one.

"Oh, thanks." Bella said with as much disgust as she could put into her voice. Eric and Mike had clearly been drinking, their gazes glazed over and eyes checking her out unabashedly. Mike got uncomfortably close to her, his hand brushing against her waist and wrapping around to her back. "You're welcome, sexy cop." He mumbled and Bella felt her heart race with anger. He was grabbing her ass now! She could feel his sweaty fingers digging in through the thin material and into her flesh.

"Mike, stop. You're drunk!" Angela scolded and pulled Mike's hand away. Mike looked at her, then at his hand, then at Bella. "She didn't mind." He said at last, sleazy grin spreading. She felt sick. He was so disgusting. She could still feel his hand's imprint on her butt and shuddered, the alcohol doing little to dull her anger against him. She needed to leave-now, but she couldn't just leave without an excuse. She saw a familiar flash of blonde and decided she had to follow it.

"Ugh, I'm gonna go. Sorry Angela. I just saw someone I need to talk to." She threw her friend an apology and moved, following the trail of blonde hair. Her head beat with the rhythm of the music and kids were everywhere. How was the house so packed? She could barely move an inch before someone's elbow found their way into her gut, or she stepped on someone's toe. The house had filled up fast and she had lost all the Cullen's in the first hour. And now she couldn't even find the person she had been looking for. Cursing her luck, she decided she needed to drink more. Maybe it would chase away her bad emotions. She sipped on her drink and walked around, trying to find one of the Cullen's. She drifted back and forth for the past two hours refilling her cup and trying to stay away from Mike who had shown up and tried to grab her ass a second time, which Eric only giggled like a little girl to.

Bella was starting to feel less self conscious about her outfit however, which she found odd. She did feel better looking in it, than the pirate one and she felt boys staring and whispering at her. In fact it didn't bother her as much. But maybe it was the alcohol speaking as she felt warm and fuzzy and didn't mind the crowd now. In fact she'd even say a word or two to complete strangers as she walked past. She eventually saw some of the Cullen's but didn't want to interrupt them. Edward and Emmett were off flirting with a bunch of different girls and Alice had disappeared upstairs with some guy. She couldn't see Jasper anywhere. Or Rosalie for that matter. Maybe she was with some guy. Did Alice expect her to hook up tonight with someone too? Bella wasn't looking forward to doing any of that. Out of the corner of her eye long blonde hair caught her attention and before she knew it she was following after it, like a fly to the light, glad to see something she recognized.

"Rosalie," she slurred out, realizing she must had been more drunk than she thought if she could do this, calling out to the blonde so casually. The blonde turned around, her makeup and outfit still intact perfectly despite the heat and crowd, and frowned when she saw who it was. But her hard look was weak as her eyes were too unfocused to glare properly. "What, Swan?" she asked her voice low and slurred.

"I never asked you, what are you dressed as?" Bella pointed to herself. "I'm a cop." As if Rosalie didn't already know.

Rosalie gave Bella a glance over, taking in the other girls too short skirt, wide open shirt and fish net stockings. Something flashed in her eyes, but Bella couldn't tell what, the blonde licking her lips as if she were suddenly thirsty.

"I'm a vampire," she said at last and reaching around Bella's back, pulled hard on the tips of Bella's hair, exposing her delicate neck. Before Bella could let out a scream from that move, she felt teeth bit into the soft flesh of her collar bone. She let out a grunt of pain and tried to push Rosalie away but with a cup in one hand it proved to be difficult. Rosalie at last let go, giving the wound a lick before she smirked hard. Then she left. Bella was stunned for a moment. What was that about? The alcohol dulled the pain a bit but when she touched her neck it came away red. Was she bleeding? She rushed to the bathroom to wash it away.

Several cans of beer later and Bella found herself in the huge walk in closet of Alice's room, or at least it looked like one. She had no idea where she was now, the sounds of party seeming distant. In fact everything felt distant now. The Cullen's were sitting around her laughing and talking loudly about something but she didn't have the strength to listen to it and join in. Edward had lipstick stains on his neck and he was high fiving Emmett who had a matching pair of marks on his face. Alice was sitting practically in Jasper's lap and was playing with his hair. They were really close for a brother and sister.

Bella was bubbly and fuzzy and everything swam around her. She was so happy. "Alright guys," Alice clapped and giggled and everyone turned to look at her. "We're going to play truth or dare. Who wants to go first?"

Bella raised a hand. "I do," she slurred.

"Okay," Alice smiled and put a finger to her chin to think, her motions sloppy and slow. "What's your deepest darkest secret?"

This was an easy one. Bella knew exactly what it was that she had been hiding and wouldn't dare to tell anyone after what had happened last time. She opened her mouth wide, letting out a wild laugh before she spoke. "Guys, this whole time I've been hiding the fact that I'm..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Toxic Rose**

 **Chapter Five: Aftermath of the Party**

 _A/N: So this is the chapter were shit officially starts to go down._

Bella woke up with the worst headache she could ever remember having. She rolled over in bed, her eyes trying to jump out of her sockets at the harsh light of the sun that streamed in through the window. Her first thought was, _oh shit, this isn't my room_ followed by _what happened last night?_ She didn't remember any of it.

Trying to get her bearing she slowly picked herself up from where she had been lying on Alice's carpet. Gingerly holding onto her stomach, as it pounded along with her head in rhythm to some beat she couldn't hear, she made her way to Alice's bathroom where she washed out the bad taste left over from last night. Ugh, she felt so gross. Her mouth tasted like dirt and her skin was sticky.

Looking in the mirror she saw her face and hair was a mess. Mascara streamed down her cheeks, lipstick smudged all over her mouth. Her dark brown hair was tangled in knots that made a girl's scout knot look easy. It would take forever to brush her hair and untangle it. With a sigh she took some of Alice's makeup wipes and tried her best to get rid of the nightmare on her face before she gathered up her hair and made it into a bun. Feeling slightly more refreshed she decided to find Alice. She had never intended to stay over the whole night. She needed to tell Alice she was going, maybe get a couple of pain pills and then go home to her dad. Oh, shit, her dad. Was he going to be furious with her for not coming home? What if he sent out a police force to find her? She'd die of embarrassment. She had to leave now. But where was her phone? And her clothes?

She tried to remember where it was she had left her regular clothes. She had to change out of her costume. She couldn't go home looking like a slutty cop. Her dad would have a heart attack if he hadn't already got one from her not coming home last night. Groggily grasping for her costume zipper behind her back as she exited the bathroom, she scrambled for a few minutes before she realized she couldn't feel any zipper or any material for that matter. Stilling her hands movements she looked down at herself and realized she was buck naked. Swallowing a scream and her rising panic, a thousand scenarios flew into her head. Oh god, what if something terrible had happened to her. Had she been with a guy, or had something been done to her...she suddenly felt very sick to the stomach and had to sit down with her head between her legs for a couple of minutes until her breathing returned. Now was not the time to freak out. She needed to find her stuff and get home. But the question remained:

What had happened last night? She needed to know.

She wrapped one of Alice's towels around herself after looking over Alice's room and realizing her clothes were not there. Where could they have gone? She had left them here last night. Had someone come in and moved them?

She crept down the stairs to the first floor. First she'd get some medicine to help with this headache. Every time she moved her eyes too quickly she felt her brain rattling inside her skull. Holding one hand to the wall to steady herself and the other on the railing, she got down to the first floor and saw that it was a mess. Paper streamers had been ripped and were on the floor, adding to the layer of litter consisting of plastic cups, puddles of mysterious stuff, clothes, money, food and there were even some slumbering people still here, sleeping off their hangovers. What time even was it? Looking at the lopsided clock on the wall she noticed it was three in the afternoon. She had really slept in.

She picked her way carefully along the litter and made her way to the kitchen where she knew Alice kept medicine. Swallowing down a couple of aspirins she then decided to go look around for Alice. If Alice wasn't in her own room, then where could she be? Bella paced the whole first floor, checking out the slumbering figures but none of the sleeping people were even anyone she recognized. Oh no, wait Mike was still here. She gave a quick kick to the butt with her bare foot causing him to jerk up in his sleep. He let out a muffled groan.

"Do it again," he muttered and Bella felt a streak of disgust for him. Even in his sleep he was a total slime. Her search of the first floor proving fruitless, she ventured to the back yard. Outside it was a complete mess, tables overturned, the pool filled with empty floating cups. The beautiful backyard was ruined and Bella winced in the strong sunlight. She wondered how Alice would ever get it cleaned up in time before her parents came back from their weekend retreat. But then Bella remembered Alice had the money to make others clean up for her. Giving another quick glance she headed back inside, her headache already fading a bit.

She went back up to the second floor to where Alice's room was when she spotted Rosalie moving down the hallway towards her. The older girl was still wearing her costume from last night, although her choker and makeup were gone. Bella cursed under her breath. She didn't want the blonde seeing her in this abysmal state. Turning on her heel to go back down the stairs she stopped when the blonde called her name.

"Bella, where do you think you're going, walking around naked like that and wrapped in Alice's towel."

Bella stopped in her tracks not sure what to say. She turned around slowly to see if Rosalie wanted an answer, but her quirked brow said she did. "I'm looking for my clothes. Have you seen them?" Bella asked tentatively. Maybe Rosalie wouldn't want to bother her today? The blonde didn't look at all haggard from last night and when she clumsily approached, Bella realized the reason why. She was still drunk.

"Give me that," she growled ripping the towel off of Bella's shoulders and tossing it to the floor. Bella felt cold without it although her face turned bright red in embarrassment as she hastily made to cover her private and her chest. Rosalie gave her a long look and stepped closer to Bella, until the front of her red dress was brushing against Bella's hands that were plastered to her assets.

"You stink," she said, her breath sweet like wine. "Take a shower, pig." Then she grabbed Bella roughly by the shoulder and dragged her to a room she had never been in before. The room was a mix of red and black, posters of cars lining the wall and a huge stereo on one side of the wall. Other than a few dressers, a bed and a mirror it was sparsely decorated. _This must be Rosalie's room_ , Bella thought before she was shoved unceremoniously into the private bathroom.

"Take a shower," Rosalie repeated and closed the door on Bella's face leaving her in the dark bathroom. Bella stood there, uncertain what to do as she shifted from one foot to the other. Should she leave? She didn't have any clothes to wear, still.

"I don't hear running water, take the damn shower!" Rosalie's angry cry was heard on the other side of the door. Bella jumped and decided to just comply with Rosalie's wishes. She didn't want to anger her anymore and there was no telling what she would do while still intoxicated. Just like when she had bit Bella's neck. With a gasp Bella clasped a hand on her neck. That's right, Rosalie had bit her last night, but why? As sporadic memories popped up in her mind, she flicked on the lights in the room. The bathroom was tiled in brown and black and looked as sparse as Rosalie's room. It looked like she wasn't big on decoration, although everything was clean. Bella turned on the water and glanced at the beauty products. Could she use one of Rosalie's body washes? Would the girl mind?

Immediately her mind went to an image of Rosalie washing herself in the shower, her long hair plastered to her skin and her long body covered in a fine sheen of water... Bella shook her head to dispel those dirty thoughts. _Focus, Swan. Get in, and get out._ She finally picked out a pink bottle and poured some of the liquid in her hands. It was slippery and smelled nice, yet again reminding her that this was Rosalie's bathroom and forcing her to give her head a good shake to stop that particular train of thoughts. She went to scrubbing her skin with the rose scented wash; the water felt really good on her skin making her realize how much she had needed a shower until now. She felt the layers of sweat and tension melt away.

She was so absorbed in the shower that she didn't hear the bathroom door creak open. The curtain was ripped violently aside and Bella startled, took a step back, slipping on the smooth tile and fell onto her back. She gazed up from the floor at Rosalie's disapproving face. Rosalie had changed out of her red dress and was now wearing a sports bra and gym leggings, an outfit that revealed her toned midriff. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail that curled around her neck gracefully.

"Rosalie..." Bella stammered, hastily curling up into a little ball to hide her less than impressive figure from the other girl. "C-c-could you close the curtain?" Bella felt hot embarrassment flush her face and she looked down at her now pruny toes.

There was a long silence, filled only by the pattering of the shower water, some of which landed on the floor outside of the tub. At last Rosalie spoke. "Looks like you need some help cleaning up." Bella looked up at the other girl, who was smiling and noted that she still had her fangs in from last night. _What?_ Bella thought faintly. Had she heard right?

"N-n-no, I'm fine." Bella stammered out, trying to stand up. She had to leave the room. Rosalie had a dangerous look in her eyes which could only mean bad news. But Rosalie kneeled down next to her and pushed her against the back of the tub roughly. Using her left hand to pin Bella by the shoulder to the tub, she examined something on Bella's neck with her other hand. Bella tried to shrink even more in on herself, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. She was so naked and exposed...and she knew Rosalie was going to use this against her. Where was Alice to save her now?

"The marks are still here, I got you good didn't I?" Rosalie pressed her thumb into the bite from last night and Bella hissed, the wound throbbing. Rosalie smirked, looking pleased at the pain she caused and opened her mouth wide, bringing her head close enough to Bella's face that the brunette could see every individual eyelash. "But it looks like it's starting to fade. I'll need to redo it." She lowered her head and bit down in the same spot she had the night before. Bella let out a squeak as stinging pain caused her eyes to water. She reflexively hit Rosalie on the shoulder with one hand, but the blonde didn't notice. She just pulled back at her own pace, her fangs making a sucking sound as they pulled out of Bella's soft flesh, and licking her lips she admired her handiwork.

Bella held back a chocked sob as she felt her new wound throbbing with each elevated heart beat. Rosalie cocked her head to one side, pleased by her work and Bella could feel blood already trickling down her neck and onto her breasts before it pooled around her toes. But Rosalie did not give Bella any peace after this. She grabbed a towel from a pile near the tub and removing her hand from Bella's shoulder warned, "don't move," before pouring some flower scented wash onto it. Bella could feel her hands shaking uncontrollably.

What was going on here? She watched as the Cullen girl worked the soap into a lather on the towel and placed it on Bella's new wound. Bella let out a half scream as it burned her open wound. She tried to pry the towel off but Rosalie just slapped her hands away.

"You have a wound, we need to clean it." She stated and kept the towel pressed there, the material slowly turning pink from the blood. Bella ground her teeth as she tried to cope with the pain, her toes wriggling around. Why was Rosalie doing this? Once the blonde was satisfied she removed the towel from that spot and using the other side started washing Bella's face. She cupped her cheek in one hand to hold her face steady and than began roughly toweling the brunette's face, where soap got into her mouth and stung her eyes. Then she moved down to her shoulders, wiping up more traces of blood from the wound she had made.

"You've gotten blood all over my nice new towels. Looks like you'll have to make it up to me," she snickered and Bella wanted to point out that there would have been no blood had the girl not bit her. She didn't dare say anything though, Rosalie's blood covered fangs flashing in the bright lights of the bathroom, and some of which had dribbled down onto her lips and gave her a crazed look. She washed Bella's arms which were still crossed over her chest.

"You'll need to move your arms so I can wash you properly," Rosalie stated, pausing in her movements. "Move them," she repeated.

"R-Rosalie, quit it. Stop please." Bella finally found her voice, although she was close to tears and the plea was weak. She didn't want Rosalie to do this to her anymore. She looked past the girl at the door behind her. Could she somehow give the girl the slip? But she would have to physically push the girl and Bella was scared to do so in case the other retaliated violently. Maybe her words would be enough? "This isn't like you," Bella added hopefully.

The blonde narrowed her gaze. "You don't know me, you don't have the right to tell me how I act. Now move your arms or I'll bite you again." She bared her stained fangs and Bella gulped, her injury still burning. She was so scared, why was she so scared? She needed to move, to run out this room and find Alice. However, her body had different plans and reluctantly she moved her arms a little from her chest.

"More."

Bella slid them away even more, until the tops of her breasts where visible.

"I said all the way. What about that don't you understand?"

With an undignified whimper, Bella let her hands fall to her sides. Rosalie smiled as Bella's face reddened and the younger girl focused her gaze on the Cullen's left arm which was getting wet from the shower. "Now let's wash all the ugly away. Don't worry, I'll make sure no one will ever be hurt by your looks again."

Bella felt tears gather in her eyes. Why was the other girl so cruel? Had Bella done something last night to piss her off? If she did, she couldn't remember why or how. The blonde moved the towel across Bella's chest almost gently now, like a mother wiping a baby, ghosting over her nips from time to time and making Bella shiver. Damn it, despite the fright this felt kind of good and Bella hated herself for it. She should be focusing on getting away from her, not revealing in the way Rosalie's bare knuckles occasionally brushed against the underside of her boobs.

Chancing a glance at the other girl's face, Bella noticed there was a soft expression on it, a sense of contentment in her eyes. Bella was so blown away by the unexpected expression that she almost forgot she was supposed to be scared of her. She had never seen Rosalie without a scowl or some disgusted look on her face. Bella would've contemplated more on this when she noticed the towel was getting lower and lower down.

"Um, R-R-Rosalie, what are you d-doing?" Bella felt her heart beat increase as the blonde's face took on a hardened expression once more.

"I'm washing you."

"No, stop. I'm clean enough now." Bella raised her hands to stop the towel but Rosalie pushed them aside.

"Stay still. You can't forget to wash the most important place of all." The towel was now making circles down Bella's stomach. With a feeling of dread Bella knew what this important place was, and she was pretty sure she did not want Rosalie touching it. "R-Rosalie, please. You're drunk. Don't do it." But Bella's voice sounded weak to her ears. She tried to move and get up but was met with resistance.

"Stop squirming," Rosalie hissed, the cloth moving further and further down. _Oh no, please don't!_ Bella panicked, her panic rising into her chest and before she knew it she had screamed out loud. This paused the blonde in her work and she looked wide eyed at Bella before covering her mouth and nose with the towel and keeping it there until Bella couldn't breathe. But Bella didn't dare try to reach it to pull it off.

"If you scream again I will do more than bite you," Rosalie threatened. "Are we clear?" Bella stared back at Rosalie with eyes full of fear before she nodded her head yes.

"Good." Rosalie huffed pulling the towel back. Bella took in a long shuddering breath and clutched her hands together. Why was this happening? What had brought this on?

Rosalie gave herself a glance over, realizing that in her attempt to silence Bella she had gone halfway under the spray of the water and was now wet. Instead of getting angry about it, she just smiled, getting an excellent idea. She clambered fully into the bathtub now, much to Bella's shock and placed her back against the water, the spray soaking her completely now.

Tossing the towel aside she pulled the brunette's legs towards her, before straddling her bare lap.

"R-Rosalie?" Bella whimpered.

"Now because of you I got all wet, so you're going to help dry me off." The blonde cupped Bella's chin with her left hand, and smiled down evilly into her eyes. "And you're not using the towel." Bella made a choked noise but no words of protest could come out anymore. Rosalie had straddled her legs and was sitting in only her leggings and sports bra on top of her, her chest pressing against Bella's own. The younger girl was drawing in quick, shallow breaths. She felt like she was suffocating, the blonde being much too close to her and her skin much too nice to the touch. The water was still streaming and it had matted down the blondes hair now, giving her a feverish look that matched her glazed eyes and the slight blush on her face.

"Start licking." And then she grabbed the back of Bella's head and pushed it into her chest. Rosalie's skin was so hot despite the cold water and Bella could hear the older girls erratic heart beat that didn't match her calm exterior. Bella was frozen in surprise. Rosalie wanted her to lick her chest? Bella felt a mixture of excitement and panic fill her head.

"Did you not hear me, I said start licking," Rosalie dug her nails into the back of Bella's scalp and Bella winced in pain. But she opened her mouth and gave a shaky lick, her mouth feeling very dry. Rosalie's skin was smooth against her tongue and it tasted faintly of rose. Bella ventured a second lick and then another, slowly building a steady rhythm as she licked Rosalie's collarbone, neck and the top of her boobs. Rosalie's right hand dropped away from the back of Bella's head and gently trailed down her back. The blonde let out a contented sigh, pressing her hips harder into Bella's lap. Bella stopped at this gesture, unsure of what to do next. Why was Rosalie's body so hot? Was it because of the alcohol? It was like liquid heat and it was passing onto Bella, sweat forming on her forehead despite the cold shower water, and the even colder tiles pressing against her back.

"I didn't say to stop licking. There's still water there," Rosalie said, her voice lower in pitch. Bella wanted to point out there would always be water as they were in a shower but she didn't say anything, instead watching in wordless shock as Rosalie started to pull off her sports bra. "And there's water here too." She flung the top off, throwing it somewhere outside the tub. Bella let out a startled gasp, as Rosalie's perfect breasts bounced free, and tried to pull back but Rosalie grabbed her by the back of her head again.

"Don't even think about not finishing your job," she directed Bella's head down and Bella gulped, her mouth suddenly Sahara desert dry. Excitement flowed through her body and she tried to resist being pushed closer to Rosalie but the blonde was stronger. Bella watched in horror as her face got closer and closer until at last her mouth was pressed against the Cullen's nip.

"Start licking," she instructed and held Bella's head in a painful grip until the brunette complied with the orders. Rosalie pressed herself tighter against Bella as she continued with her ministrations, until the younger girl had difficulty breathing. Rosalie settled her head on top of Bella's, stray strands of her hair tickling the back of Bella's neck. Her breaths were coming out more ragged now and her hands traced the back of Bella's shoulders. Bella felt currents of enjoyment pass through her body at each of Rosalie's breaths. Damn it, why was Rosalie acting this way, didn't she know that Bella was-

"Fuck," Rosalie breathed out softly and Bella realized she had accidentally grazed Rosalie's nipple with her canine. She had unconsciously switched from licking to light kisses. "Fuck," Rosalie repeated and pressed down hard with her hips causing Bella's chest to fill with want. _No, bad Bella,_ she scolded herself. Now was not the time to be feeling this way.

"Bella?"

A loud cry filled the air and Rosalie froze when she heard it.

"Bella? Bella where are you?"

Bella felt her heart leap for joy. Alice had awoken and was now looking for her. "Shit," Rosalie breathed, not as happy as Bella by Alice's shouting. She jumped out of the tub, leaving Bella feeling cold without her heat, and grabbed her top and put it back on. She gave Bella one of her most menacing stares yet. "If you tell her about this, you're dead." Bella didn't doubt her words, and swallowed hard, the look on her face enough for Rosalie to know that Bella was not going to be snitching, at least not anytime soon. Then she left, just as Alice called out for Bella one more time.

"Hey, Rosalie," Alice greeted to which Rosalie grunted. "Have you seen Bella?"

"Yea, she snuck into my shower. I just came back from exercising and who do I see but that bitch in my shower."

Bella winced at being called a bitch, but figured it could have been much worse. She turned off the water with shaky hands and grabbed the ruined towel from before. She had to dry off.

"Huh, really? Working out? You don't smell sweaty to me. Just drunk."

"Shut the fuck up." Rosalie growled. Finishing quickly Bella wrapped herself with the wet and bloody towel. She needed to leave this room and see Alice. Alice who was standing so close outside. Alice who was her friend.

"Just what exactly were you doing with Bella in the shower?" Bella grabbed for the handle of the door and swung it open the cold air chilling her still damp skin. "Especially now that you know she's gay."

Bella stopped, her greeting towards Alice frozen on the tip of her tongue as she felt her heart drop from her chest. She stared at the two girls, her face a mask of horror.

Alice noticed her first, and waved cheerfully at her. "Good morning, Bella." Rosalie turned to see that Bella had appeared and sniffing distastefully, left the room.

But Bella was in too much in shock to process what was happening in the room right now. She felt like all the wind had been knocked from her lungs and that her legs were too feeble to hold her up. She let herself slide against the door frame of the bathroom, the room spinning in different colors. "What...did you...say." she breathed out as she sat with a thump on the floor. "About...me?"

Alice looked stunned for a moment. "About you? Oh you mean the gay part?"

Bella promptly fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Toxic Rose**

 **Chapter Six: I Wish I Could Change the Past**

When Bella came to she was lying on Alice's bed, thankfully clothed now. She sat up, her head throbbing, and looked to see that all the Cullen's were in the room, whispering amongst each other. They looked none the worse for wear after the party and Bella wondered why they were all here when she remembered why she had fainted in the first place. She felt a mixture of disgust, self loathing, shame, embarrassment, guilt, sadness and anger swirl around inside her, making a toxic and self destructive concoction. They now knew the real her and that hurt. She hadn't wanted them to know that part of her; she'd wanted to spare them from it. And now she was fearful of their reaction, although it should be something she was used to. It was always the same-repulsion.

Oh god, how many people knew besides them? Did the whole school know? _I can't go there anymore, I have to transfer out, I can't stand the thought of everyone knowing and bullying me again._ Bella had made the mistake of telling one of her best friends at home that she was gay and within a week the whole school had known. She was bullied, ignored, but worst of all, lost her best friend who was disgusted by her. The moment that Bella had confessed she had seen a look of extreme revulsion cross her face and knew she had fucked up. She just hadn't known how badly until the end.

Bella let out a groan and put her face in her hands. She didn't want to start over again. Everything had been going fine and now she would be friendless again.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is up." A loud voice announced and Bella picked up her head to see that the Cullen's had noticed she was awake.

"How are you?" Alice was the first to ask and sat down on the bed next to Bella. She tried to hold onto Bella's hands but the girl shrunk back and pulled up the covers, like a frightened animal. Alice frowned at this action. "Bella sweetie, what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong," she whispered. "You guys hate me now, I know it."

"Hate you?" Alice asked offended. "And why would we?"

"Yea if anyone is hated here, it's Edward and his weird taste in music," Emmett joked to which Edward frowned. "My music taste is not weird. You guys just don't know how to appreciate good music."

Seeing that Bella didn't laugh at his joke Emmett forced his face into a more serious expression. "Seriously, Bella, no one hates you. What brought this all on?"

"Was it Rosalie? She can be a bitch sometimes," Alice asked and Bella shot the blonde a look, remembering what had transpired in the bathroom. The blonde stared back impassively at her before rolling her eyes and going to examine the nails on her hand. Even though the blonde was now clothed, with a gray shirt that covered her stomach properly and long red pants, Bella still remembered the softness and warmth of her body and her mouth got dry.

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" Alice called and Bella realized she had been staring awkwardly at Rosalie for a while now. Blushing she turned and shook her head no, in answer to Alice's previous question.

"Is this about the whole gay thing?"

Bella nodded her head slowly. Alice let out a laugh. "Really, Bella? It's not that serious of a matter that we know. Honestly, we don't care. You like who you like and that's your business. We wont judge you for it."

"Besides its kinda hot," Emmett added to which Alice shot him a scolding look. He put his hands up. "What? It's true."

"You don't understand," Bella felt her throat tightening on her with the threat of tears. "People bullied me cause of it, I...I can't trust others with this knowledge."

Alice shook her head. "Bella, none of us would do that to you. Only we know and we're going to keep it that way. If it makes you feel better, I'm bisexual. And I've experimented with both sides. The kids at school know but I don't care. I only care that I am happy and with the one I love."

 _Yea, but you're pretty and cool_ , Bella thought bitterly. _Anyone would be glad to have a chance to date you. I'm just an ugly little dyke._

Seeing that Bella still looked downtrodden Alice turned to the other Cullen's in the room. "Right guys? We don't care that she's gay, she's still our friend."

"Hell yea," Emmett said without hesitation. "And if you ever wanna kiss a girl, make sure to invite me."

"Emmett," Alice hissed but the big man just laughed.

"I don't have any particular issue with you on _that_ point," Jasper spoke up, tipping his head respectfully.

"And I don't really care about romantics and the likes," Edward added. "You fuck who you wanna." Bella winced at his harsh language.

All that was left was for Rosalie to say something. She glared at Bella, their eyes meeting before she looked at Alice. "It's not like I care what she does with her life anyways."

Alice smiled at that. "Of course you don't Rosalie." Rosalie stiffened at that but didn't say anything more and Bella could swear she saw a hint of unease on the taller girl's face.

Alice turned to Bella. "So you see, we don't hate you, and we're not going to tell the others. Please take it easy Bella. This doesn't change anything between us. In fact it makes us closer."

These warm words of acceptance were what Bella had craved for so long. Tears that had built up behind her eyes during this conversation finally burst and she threw herself into the pixies arms to cry."There, there," the pixie soothed as she patted Bella's back. "It's all going to be okay."

That phrase turned out to be one of the biggest lies that Bella ever heard; not that she knew it at that moment.

The following day it was time to go back to school and Bella dreaded it. Despite her friends assurances she still felt awkward and on guard now that her secret was out. She was contemplating skipping school as the very thought of going and finding out that the Cullen's had spilled her secrets and everyone knew was enough to make her sick. She let out a sigh and pulled herself out of bed. No, she had to trust her friends. Maybe they really bore her no ill will. Besides, her dad would be pissed at her if she didn't go to school today. He was mad at her when she came home the next day from the party as opposed to the night of. Thankfully Alice had called her dad previously before and let him know what had happened. With her charm, and using the fact that Bella's dad had a soft spot for her, she manged to get rid of the worst punishments. So he was less angry than originally. But he had still not completely forgiven her and so she didn't want to anger him more.

So she got ready for school and was downstairs eating cereal when a honking noise made her look up. She arched a brow confused. What was going on outside? The honking continued. Was it Alice? Had she come to check up on Bella and make sure she went to school? Bella checked her phone, but there were no texts from Alice. Frowning, she decided the car must be for someone else. She went back to eating her cereal only to have the honking continue, more incessant than before. Letting out an annoyed sigh she got up to look out the window. She and Alice had been texting a lot over the weekend about her big not so secret secret and Bella had told her that she didn't want her to check up on her. She had made it explicitly clear. Of course Alice had a penchant of thinking she always knew best and disregarding others opinions.

Pushing aside the curtains she almost choked on the last bits of her cereal when she saw who was standing outside her driveway and honking their horn. It was Rosalie. Letting the curtains fall back she stepped away from the window as if it was on fire. What was the blonde Cullen doing here? Was she still here for revenge on Bella for whatever had happened Halloween night? Bella still had not found out what had warranted the blonde's erratic actions the day after the party. Bella touched her neck where her mark from Rosalie's bite still was. Another loud honk rang through the air and Bella decided she had to go tell the blonde to stop before she woke up the whole neighborhood. Nervously opening the door to her house, Bella peered out before calling Rosalie. The blonde looked up from her phone and scowled. She had the driver's door of her car open, one leg on the seat and right hand on the horn, left side of her body planted outside the car. Once she saw Bella she fully got out of the car and approached the brunette, who shrunk more into her house but didn't close the door.

"Took you long enough," the blonde said and glanced at Bella who only had a sliver of her face visible through the crack in the door.

"What did you want Rosalie?" She stammered clutching the door frame. The blonde snorted at Bella's apparent fear of her.

"I'm picking you up for school."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said I'm picking you up for school. Now hurry and get into the car."

Bella nodded her head and closed the door before grabbing her backpack, her heart and mind racing. Why was Rosalie picking her up? Was this Alice's doing? Since Bella had told her she couldn't pick her up, she had sent Rosalie? But Alice knew that Rosalie had bullied Bella and that something in general was not okay with her, so she wouldn't intentionally send the blonde.

What could Bella do now? How did Rosalie even know where she lived? Not wanting to anger Rosalie by making her wait anymore she pulled open the door again and followed Rosalie into her red Mustang. Her hands shook the whole time and when she tried the handle for the back seat Rosalie made a tsk noise. "You're sitting in the passenger seat." Bella gave her a worried look but when she saw it wasn't up for debate, or that Rosalie wasn't kidding, she gulped and headed into the passenger seat.

The inside of the car was gray leather and smelled overwhelmingly of roses, so much that it hurt Bella's head. After she had buckled up she set her bag between her legs and watched from the corner of her eye as Rosalie buckled up as well and then threw the car into reverse, the powerful engine rumbling under Bella's feet. As they drove to school, Bella could feel the tension in the air suffocating her. Sweat gathered on her palms and she looked out the car window, watching the trees blur past as Rosalie poured on the miles. Bella wondered how fast they were going now. What was it with the Cullen's and driving fast?

"So, how was your sleep?" Rosalie's voice shocked Bella who had not been expecting any conversation. She glanced warily at Rosalie whose hands were gripping the steering wheel hard, her gaze on the road. Was Rosalie actually asking her a question? And her tone was even...conversational. Had Alice put her up to this? Bella did want to be treated as humanely as a straight person, but that didn't mean she wanted people to force themselves or others to be nice to her.

"It was okay. But you don't have to force yourself to be nice to me." Bella pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and turned to look at the road again, afraid of Rosalie's reaction.

The blonde didn't answer for a while and Bella felt a stab of anger as she realized Alice was making them all treat her like a charity case. Suddenly the blonde let out a laugh. "Is it really that shocking when I am genuinely being nice?"

Bella snapped her neck so fast towards Rosalie that she hurt it. The blonde was looking at her now, an emotion on her face that Bella couldn't understand. Was it...regret?

"It's fine you don't have to answer my question. Let's listen to some music. What station do you like?"

Bella shrugged, unable to form words with her mouth. This was all so odd. It was like a complete 180 of the older girl's previous behavior. Although if Bella thought back, Rosalie had acted this way before, on Bella's first day of school. The brunette had been staring at her for too long so the blonde had threatened her and then acted super cheery afterwards. Was her nice behavior an act, or was it the bitchy one that was? Could it be, she was bipolar? That would make sense.

Rosalie registered Bella's shrug and flipped through some stations. "I like the indie station, although rock is really my fav." She stopped on a station that was playing a song Bella had never heard before. It's words were dark and the singer was singing about a girl that had been changed into a vampire. Bella didn't peg Rosalie for the type of girl to listen to this kind of music. But then again she had dressed up as a vampire for Halloween.

 _Call me the end of your world, call me your genocide_

 _Cuz I'm a venomous girl, just like a spider bite_

"You like vampires," Bella's mouth blurted out before she realized she had spoken up.

Rosalie smirked. "Yea, I do. They interest because thy're such...tortured creatures of the night. They have the option to be good and more humane or throw themselves into their evil nature and conquer whatever lays before them. And they can so easily give into their desires." As Rosalie said this she looked right into Bella's eyes, voice dipping low on the word desire. Bella felt a bolt of electricity go down her spine and she quickly looked away, a blush forming on her face. Had she just imagined it or did it sound like Rosalie was speaking about herself in a sense, as if she had some unfulfilled desires of her own. But what could the stunning blonde want that she didn't already have?

The trees were thinning out and buildings coming into focus. The school was just on the horizon and Bella couldn't be more glad to see the school. She felt weird, not knowing what to make of Rosalie's words and actions. Thankfully Rosalie didn't make any more conversation as they pulled into the parking lot. The space was still relatively empty and this was thanks to how fast the car was. In Bella's old truck she'd still be halfway to the school, by which point the parking lot would have filled up.

Bella grabbed her bag with her left hand and unbuckled herself quickly before grabbing the handle of the door. "Thanks for the ride," she uttered out before with a sharp click the car door locked. She tugged at the handle uselessly, knowing that no amount of tugging would now open the door. Feeling her heart start to race she turned around to look at Rosalie. The blonde had her head resting on top of her hands on the steering wheel, one cheek pressed against them as she gazed upon Bella with a cruel distant expression; watching the smaller girl struggle with the door handle. The music had stopped, the song turning into a white static that mimicked the buzzing Bella felt in her ears as fear filled her body. Rosalie let the static play, her eyes unblinking in their gaze and smug smile increasing.

 _Shit, shit, shit! I knew things were going too smoothly._ Bella drew her whole body against the door, thinking that if she pressed hard enough against it, maybe she could melt through.

"Rosalie, could you open the door?" Bella croaked out, her throat dry like sandpaper. She placed the bag on the seat between her and the blonde, in an attempt to protect herself, but from what, she didn't know yet.

"R-Rosalie..." Bella trailed off as the blonde pulled her head off the wheel still not responding. She reached for her seat belt unbuckling it, before reaching up to ruffle her hair, all with such languid motions that Bella couldn't help but stare. Stare at how her manicured and slim fingers slide the buckle out, how her gray shirt hitched up over her stomach revealing her tone midriff, how her hair shone in the morning light coming through the car windows. Bella momentarily forgot her fear as she was thrown under the spell the Cullen had on her.

Taking her time, and knowing the effect she was having, Rosalie looked over at Bella, with a hungry expression and began to slid over on her seat towards the brunette, knocking the bag aside. She crawled across on her knees, almost catlike in her actions. Her shirt hung away from her neck, the deep neckline giving way to a perfect view of her black bra and the top of her breasts. Bella tugged more frantically at the door handle, forcing herself out of the spell as she realized with trepidation that the Cullen was getting awfully close to her.

"R-Rosalie" the blonde grabbed Bella's cheek in her left hand and pulled down the neck of the turtleneck the teen was wearing to cover her bruise with her other hand. Drawing a gentle circle on Bella's cheek with her thumb she lowered her head slowly to Bella's neck, causing the other girl to tense up in anticipation. Bella was sure the blonde could feel her scared heartbeat through her neck, and she let out a shaky breath. Why was the blonde doing this?

Rosalie's hair tickled against Bella's face and she caught the whiff of rose, tinged with a darker spicier scent. Rosalie's lips descended upon Bella's bruise and the teen knew what the blonde was going to do before the older girl did it. She bit down on Bella's bruise, and she held back a hiss of pain as the blonde ravaged her flesh before moving from the mark and brushing her lips gently and tortuously slowly up the side of Bella's neck to the lobe of her ear. Goosebumps arose following the trail of Rosalie's lips and Bella couldn't help but shiver internally as Rosalie's parted mouth finally descended upon her ear.

The blonde's warm breath paired with her soft, wet lips sent another shiver, this one stronger than the last through Bella's body. Rosalie kept her lips there for what felt like eternity, as if she knew exactly what she was doing to Bella. Bella squirmed in her seat, legs clasping closed only to find that Rosalie had slide a leg in between Bella's own and was now moving it closer to Bella's crotch, her pant material making a whispering noise as it slid against the leather tantalizingly slow. Bella placed both of her hands against Rosalie's thigh to stop the other girl from moving it any closer. However, the sensations from having Rosalie's mouth so close to her ear was making her arms feel like spaghetti and a part of her welcomed the thought of the blonde's leg there.

Rosalie's mouth began to move against Bella's ear, sending small goosebumps down her neck, accompanied with shivers that ran to the tips of her fingers. Dully Bella realized Rosalie was now whispering something into her ear, her breath pressing deliciously against her ear but it was like she was elsewhere, the words distant and unrecognizable. Only the sensations were currently registering in Bella's mind. The static in the radio hissed loudly helping cover up Bella's failed attempt to stifle a moan as Rosalie's leg reached the apex of her thighs and gently ground against it. Bella's hands from earlier, when she tried to stop Rosalie's leg, now instead of pushing away, were gripping the seams of her pant leg in an effort to stop herself from feeling like this.

Now Rosalie's lips were moving down from her ear to her jawline and leaving little kisses along the way making Bella arch her neck back so that the older woman could reach more, which she did, greedily. She began to pepper kisses up and down Bella's jawline and neck while simultaneously grinding her leg harder and harder. Bella's body was hot and she was tingling from Rosalie's touches, requesting for more simulation. But her lips tingled the most, wanting to press against Rosalie's own but not daring to out of fear of angering the blonde. Bella let out another groan, not even trying to stifle this one as it was too much work to do so. Damn it, she was acting like such a virgin. She should have better control over herself. She couldn't let Rosalie do this to her. But she was a virgin and it felt so nice to have someone touch her in this way.

Rosalie eventually slowed down in her kisses and went back to Bella's mark where she bit down once more. With the pain came a clarity and Bella felt her face burn as she just realized how she had been acting. She couldn't believe she had let the blonde do this to her, again. Where was her own self control?

Once the blonde was done she sat back into her seat, fixing her hair in the rear-view mirror before turning off the radio, pocketing the key to her car and flicking a switch to unlock the car doors. Bella sat stilly in her seat, her body burning from where the blonde had touched her, as she watched the other girl move around the car.

"Why did you do that?" Bella asked breathlessly, at last managing out the burning question that rested on the tip of her tongue. Her neck tingled more from Rosalie's light brushes than it did from the bite.

Rosalie threw a glance over her shoulder, as she angled her body towards the open car door, and rolled her eyes as if the answer should be obvious. "Marking my property," she said and then she exited the car, leaving the door open. Leaning down to look into the car she said "Come one, I don't want to see the sight of you in my car one second more. " Then she slammed the car door shut and marched across the parking lot to class.

Bella grabbed her neck and swallowed in the silence of the car. Her property? What was Rosalie going on about now?

 **A/N: Song I am referencing to in this chapter is called Like a Vampire.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Real Bitches Drive Fast Cars

 **A/N: So I decided to change up the Cullen's past stories a bit just to make things more interesting. I'm pretty sure we all know the ones from the book series like the back of our hand and are tired of it by now. Well at least I am. (Lol) Anyways the change of the past stories also helps set the context of why Rosalie is behaving so unstable. It's quite a long chapter though. And Warning: Violence and Trauma.**

Bella managed to make it to class, but in a stupor. A lust hazed stupor. Damn that Rosalie, she had gotten her hormones going and now she couldn't stop thinking about the way she had touched her neck or ground against her hips. Every time she thought she had gotten her mind off of it, nope it came back and with full force leaving her wanting. Bella let out her fifteenth sigh of frustration in her first period English class as she tried and failed to focus on the lesson of Romeo and Juliet. Why was Rosalie acting so...so strangely? She didn't understand anything. She was afraid of her, yet turned on and it bothered her. Maybe she could ask Alice, but the blonde had threatened her not to do so. Unless Bella could tell Alice to keep quiet about it, although asking that girl to be quiet was like asking an elephant to be small.

Bella sat back in her seat and crossed her arms as she sighed again.

"Ms. Bella, you seem to be sighing a lot today, care to share what has you moody?" her English teacher cut through her thoughts and Bella's back immediately went ramrod straight.

"Or maybe you would care to tell us what just happened in the chapter we read?" Bella blushed at being caught not listening by her teacher and bent her head down so that her hair could cover her face as she fiddled with her hands in her lap. "I see," the teacher cleared his throat, "continuing onwards."

Bella tried to pay attention in class and participate but the blonde stayed on the forefront of her mind.

Lunch certainly wasn't any better, and Bella had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she forgot about Mike and his transgressions on that fateful Halloween party, until she sat down at her usual lunch table and he was there. Smiling his disgusting smile, as if he hadn't a clue what he did. She gave an inward shiver.

"Look whose here, the slutty cop. So glad you could make it officer." Lauren's voice had a goodnatured edge to it but Bella still froze up at hearing the remark. Alice had said no one would recognize her! Oh good lord, did everyone see her in that outfit? Did they all think she was a slut of some sort? How embarrassing! Bella felt her face turn a not so subtle shade of red and she pulled her turtle neck up to cover as much of her face as she could.

"Did you get to arrest any bad boys?" Jessica asked nastily, "or did the cellulite through your fishnet stockings scare them away?" _Ouch, what was her problem?_

"Jessica, stop." Angela scolded looking up from her newspaper. "Sorry about her," she apologized as the other girl turned to pick at her food angrily. "She's just mad she couldn't hook up with a certain Cullen." Angela tipped her head in the direction of Edward and Bella nodded her head, appreciating the way her friend had stood up for her.

"Hey if you need some bad boys to arrest, you know where to look," Mike said elbowing Eric hard. The two boys laughed and Bella felt disgusted by them. I _would never in a thousand years..._ she started only to have her thoughts stop in her tracks. Today she had sat facing the Cullen table, as it was the only open seat at her table and she had a great view of them. So when Rosalie had gotten up from her seat and started walking in Bella's direction, the teen was surprised. Angela, ever observant, noticed Bella's diverted attention and looked away from the argument Lauren and Jessica had gotten into to watch as Rosalie Hale sashayed over to them. The table got silent as Rosalie towered over them, planting herself by the side of the table that Bella was by.

"Oh shit, it's Rosalie Hale, to whom do we owe the honor?" Mike got out of his chair and gave a fake bow to the blonde before plopping back down. Bella looked up warily at the blonde, waiting for her to snap at him for mocking her, but instead she found a smile on the blonde's face, accompanied by a giggle. "Certainly not for you, you common fool." Mike's goofy smile faltered a bit but Jessica's ears perked up at the signs of a possible confrontation.

"What do you want Hale?" she asked with enough venom that the sentence could either be taken as threatening or as cautious.

"Something that's not yours." Then she grabbed Bella by the arm, roughly lifting her from the seat. The people in the cafeteria who had been interested by Rosalie's detour to Bella's table but had continued on with their conversations, now stopped talking and turned to stare at what could potentially be a fight. "Come on," she growled. "We have things to discuss."

Angela stood up, her chair scraping loudly in the heavy silence. "What do you think your doing? Bella's not going anywhere with you. She has her rights as a human being."

"And just who do you think you are?" Rosalie was still using her perpetually pleasant voice and it unnerved Bella more than if she had snarled the words.

"I'm her friend." Angela puffed out her chest proud. "And so am I," Eric stood up followed by Mike who added, "I'm her friend and so much more."

Lauren and Jessica also got up. "Yea so stop picking on her, and go back to minding your own business."

Rosalie smiled, her grip on Bella's shoulder tightening so much that the smaller girl winced in pain. The blonde was about to say something when Alice waltzed up from her table, where the Cullen's had been watching with cautious eyes. "Rosalie, I think you and I need to have a talk."

"Not now Alice," Rosalie grunted out from the side of her mouth as she continued glaring at Bella's friends.

"Yes now." Alice insisted from where she stood by Rosalie's shoulder. "Move. NOW." She demanded loudly and the blonde dropped her grip from Bella's shoulder. The brunette sat down with a tired sigh as she rubbed her shoulder quickly to dispel the pain.

"Fine, whatever," hissed the blonde and left the cafeteria, Alice hot on her heels.

Bella's friends glared at the two Cullen's until they had completely left, only then did they sit down. "Bella are you okay?" Mike reached across the table and put a hand on her none hurt shoulder while Angela rubbed her back with reassuring circles.

"Yea what was that about?" Jessica asked, ever eager for gossip. "Is she bullying you? It's been a while since she's gone after anyone."

"If so, you let us know and we'll deal with her, okay?" Eric added flexing his tiny arm muscle.

Bella shook her head no, hiding her mouth in her turtle neck. She didn't dare speak for fear of bursting into tears. She was so happy they had stood up for her, that they called themselves friends for her sake. But would they have done the same if they knew she was gay?

* * *

Bella walked out into the parking lot after the last class of the day, the crisp cold air cutting through her turtle neck and reminding her she'd have to start wearing warmer clothes as November was upon Forks, Washington and it would only get colder from here.

She was on her way to pull out her truck keys when she realized that she hadn't taken them because she hadn't driven her truck to school. Cursing under her breath she fumbled for her phone. Should she call her dad to pick her up? Maybe she could ask Angela for a ride? But no, the brown haired girl had already left and Bella didn't want to hassle her with her own problems. She had a finger hovering over the contact name for her dad when Alice wrapped her tiny arms around Bella's waist and squeezed.

"Ah!" Bella cried out almost dropping her phone. "Alice, don't do that." She turned, with Alice's arms still around her, to have the smaller girl crush against her chest for a hug.

"So I heard you need a ride, care to join us?"

"How did you..."

"Easy. I saw you and Rosalie in the car together." Bella felt her neck flush. Had Alice seen her and Rosalie doing...

"And I figured you didn't have a chance to drive in your own car. So you can come with the rest of us." Alice said this as she pushed Bella towards Edward's Volvo. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were already inside, fast electro music thumping from the speakers, and Bella squished down next to Jasper and Alice in the back seat.

"Wait, what about Rosalie?" Bella asked above the argument Edward and Emmett were getting into over the radio stations. She didn't fancy sitting next to the unpredictable blonde and hoped she wouldn't be coming as this car was way too small to fit all of them now that Bella was inside. The music changed to heavy rock.

"She's taking her own car back. And she needs some time to think over what she did wrong. She's like a kid, I swear. She gets so angry when she doesn't get things her way."

Alice's first part of the response was almost lost under Emmett's shout of, "I wanna listen to some electro." The music changed again. And the second half of Alice's answer was almost lost to Edward's high pitched scream of frustration. "Damn it Emmett. Don't start this with me. You know electro music is not real music. Beside it's my car, so my rules." It turned back to rock. "My car, my rules." Emmett mocked in a high pitched tone, but gave up for now. Edward nodded his head in victory, raised the volume of the song playing and adjusted his rear-view mirror.

"And I'm sorry for the way she acted. I thought she was over playing games with you, but I guess she's not. I'll do my best to keep her away from you at school." Alice said solemnly, an apologetic expression on her face. Bella stared at her friend, at her upturned brows and eyes glimmering with sadness and wondered if she could tell her about all the other things that Rosalie had done, consequences be damned. Struggling inwardly with the decision, she finally decided yes, she would, but before she could say it Alice patted Bella's shoulder reassuringly and looked away, the sober moment gone.

"We're ready to go Eddy, let her rip!" Alice squealed as Bella hastily buckled in. The car peeled out of the parking lot at illegal speeds and soon they were on their way. Bella closed her eyes as she couldn't stand seeing the trees turn to blurs. Alice next to her was talking to Emmett about some homework they had to do, but Bella tuned them out as her head was filled with the same phrase, _please don't hit a tree please don't hit a tree._

"So Bella how's your day?" Emmett asked as he turned to look back at her. Bella cracked open her eye a bit to look at the big boy in the passenger seat, whose attention was on her, but whose hand was stealthily reaching for the radio knob.

"Um, okayyyyyyy," Bella squeaked out as Edward took a turn so fast that the tires squealed and Emmett was thrown hard against the car door. "Ugh," Bella groaned out holding tightly onto the bag on her lap, as she tried to peel herself off of Alice whom she had collided with. Jasper who had fallen on top of her, muttered a hasty apology and scooted as far from her as possible in the tiny car. As Edward turned the car back into the right lane he smirked. "Don't think I can't see you." he warned and Emmett massaging his sore scalp, flipped him the bird.

"Don't like fast cars?" Emmett teased, turning back to Bella. "We might have to fix that. How can you be a real bitch if you don't?"

"I don't wanna be a real b-b-bitch." Bella blushed as she struggled to get the curse word out.

"Yes you do, everyone wants to be a bad bitch and I'll help you be one. We'll start with violent video games and then go into real life kung-fu-"

"Oh and I know! Lots of makeovers and clothes shopping! So she can look the part!" Alice clapped her hands like a little girl as Emmett's hand quickly darted back to the radio. He managed to switch the channel before Edward swerved the car into the opposite lane.

"You wanna play with my ear drums, fine then. But it's your lives on the line." Edward pressed the accelerator to the floor, and the car zoomed forward. Alice gave a whoop at the increasing speed.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. "Stop this, stop it now!" Bella was terrified. She could already envision her body splattered into a paste on the floor.

"Then tell Emmett to change the channel back." Edward calmly stated, his hands holding the wheel in a steel grip.

"Emmett, change it back. For god's sake change it back." Bella pleaded, her eyes teary and her bag dropped to the floor in her panic. Jasper besides her let out a huge tired sigh and looked out the window, propping up his elbow on the sill and resting his chin in his hand, as if none of this concerned him.

"Nope, besides this song is great for this kinda driving." Emmett grinned and bobbed his head in time to the beat.

"Emmett," Bella shrieked reaching over to him and grabbing his shirt sleeve and tugging. "Please, just do it. Please!" The last part was said with extra desperation as Bella noted with rising panic that there was an oncoming car. When the boy just laughed at her pleads, she turned to Alice. "Alice, do something, please!"

"Nope." Alice laughed. "You gotta be a real bitch, Bella. This is a test of your courage." They were seriously doing this right now?! Crazed with panic, Bella unbuckled herself, the sounds of the car in front of them blaring it's horn in warning registering to her sharply. Edward just looked it on dead straight, as Emmett tapped his fingers on the dashboard. The music swelled up in volume as the beat reached a crescendo and then before it could drop, Bella had changed the station back to rock. Edward immediately changed lanes, the two cars missing each other by inches, and Emmett let out an indignant "Hey!"

Bella sat back into her seat, dropping her head between her legs. It had been so close, so close...that was final. Bella was never driving with a Cullen ever again. They were crazy! One tried to molest her and the others wanted to kill her.

"I hate...I hate you all..." she mumbled out softy and could feel Alice's reassuring touch on her back, hand drawing circles.

"Relax," Alice chuckled and Bella rose up so fast on that comment that she almost collided with Alice's chin. "Relax?" she asked, tears still in the corners of her eyes. "I could-you-we all could've died back there."

"Bella, we were all just playing around. Even Eddy here. He wouldn't have let anything happen. He's the best driver out of all of us. Besides it'll help you become a bad bitch." Emmett grinned and Bella sat back in her seat angrily. They were all such assholes. "I hate you all," she muttered still too terrified to care that she was insulting them.

They all laughed as if it was funny, even Jasper quietly chuckling by her side. "You get scared so easily, it's funny." Edward added, his speed decreasing now that he wasn't trying to **kill** them. Emmett and Alice continued their convo about making Bella into a bad bitch, and ignored her anger, until they finally arrived at their destination.

"Wait this isn't my house," Bella said as she got out the car, her legs still shaky.

"Yup, I know," Alice said tugging on Bella's hand. "But its okay because your invited for dinner at the Cullen's today!"

Bella frowned. "I am? So I'm meeting your parents?"

Alice's smile faltered a little at that statement. "No, daddy's still at work at the hospital and mom's out doing...charity work as usual. But it's alright," at this Alice cheered up again. "Cause we're going to watch movies and binge on pizza and have fun."

"Alice, my dad is still mad at me for-" Alice stuck out her hand at Bella's complaining. "Give me the phone and I'll work some good old Alice magic on him." Bella reluctantly handed over her phone to Alice and prayed that her father would say no as she watched Alice dial away and walk off into the next room to talk to her dad. Bella really was not in the mood to talk to people right now. Especially since she still felt a bit awkward about the whole them knowing she was gay part but more because of they had tried to **kill her as a joke**. She didn't think she'd get over that one so easily. As she stood awkwardly in the hallway of the house, the other Cullen's passed her as they entered their home. Jasper silently swept past her and headed upstairs to drop off his bag while Edward immediately went to the phone book and started ordering pizza. Emmett, the last of the bunch clasped a hand on Bella's back and steered her into the living room. "What kind of pizza you like Bella?"

"Um, plain pizza?" Bella shrugged. She didn't have much of an appetite since she'd left it behind on the road, along with **her trust for the Cullen's**. Seriously, she was not going to get over this for a while. "But it's fine, I'm not really hungry."

"Oh come on, don't worry about paying for it. It's all on Eddy boy."

Edward frowned at this but didn't have a chance to respond as the pizza store on the other side of the phone answered. "Yea, I'd like one pie of plain pizza, one pie of half meat and half veggies, one pie meat lovers, one pie pineapple, one pie deep dish and one sausage and bacon." Bella's eyes opened wide at the orders.

"A whole pie? But I can't eat that much!" Bella protested to which Emmett patted her not so gently on the back before dropping down to the white sofa in the living room and switching on the TV.

"Well then you can always take it home for Charlie," Alice made her appearance and tossed Bella her phone back, which the teen fumbled with before finally getting a grasp on it. "You can stay for the evening, although he expects you to be back by ten pm. So let's make the most of it." She turned to Edward. "Are the pizzas..."

"I already ordered them. And one for Rosalie as well, when she gets back home after she's spent enough time in the doghouse." Edward said and sat down on the couch next to Emmett. The big guy took up most of the space on the couch, spreading his arms on the back of the seat, legs lounging out, so Edward was constrained to the left armrest where he crossed his leg daintily over the other.

"What movie choices do we have for tonight?" Edward asked as Emmett flipped through the choices on screen.

"Well we have-"

"Come let's get some drinks ready while the boys pick." Alice suggested and led Bella into the kitchen. Bella dropped off her bag and then helped Alice pull out a variety of drinks from the fridge. As they worked Alice chattered about the upcoming tests she had and how she was thinking of getting a study group together. However Bella wasn't fully engaged in the conversation because of a particular someone on her mind. She had questions about this person and for some inexplicable reason she needed them to be answered.

"Alice," she started hesitantly breaking the other girls stream of words.

"Yes, Bella?"

"About Rosalie...what exactly did you tell her?"

Alice stopped in her motions of cutting up a lemon for the drink. She tipped her head. "Do you mean after the incident at lunch?"

Bella nodded her head, also pausing in her motions of cutting up lemons. "Yea, like why is she after me, even though I don't stare anymore? I don't understand her actions." Bella's mind flashed back to the scene in the shower and the one in the car and felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Why?" Alice asked quickly and defensively. "Did she do something to you that I don't know about? It's okay you can tell me."

Bella shook her head no, her brief confidence in telling the truth gone. Even if it weren't for Rosalie's threat, Bella would still have difficulty exactly explaining what the blonde had done. It was extremely embarrassing. Alice frowned, not entirely looking convinced but continued.

"I told her that she needed to be nicer to you. You see the thing with Rosalie is that..." Alice frowned again, at a loss for words for the first time since Bella had known her. How exactly could Alice describe Rosalie's situation without revealing too much? "I guess I better start from the top." Alice sighed and wiped her hands on a towel. "But I don't want to be the only to tell you, I want you to listen to all of us, to all of our stories. Because I can't do them justice alone. Their not my stories to tell. Let's get these drinks out first, shall we?" Bella nodded her head, gathering up the drinks they had prepared, with grave motions. She felt that she had just stepped into a landmine and was going to regret asking this question.

They entered the living room, Bella being extra careful so that with her clumsiness she wouldn't spill anything. The guys were arguing about which movie to watch when they noticed the girls come in.

"Hey, Alice, Bella. Help us pick out a movie will you? Eddy over here wants to watch a movie about some whiny and depressing music artist named Chopin," Emmett pronounced the name like Klop-ing, "but I say we watch a total bad ass action movie with tons of exploding cars and hot babes. And I know all of us in here have some interest in hot babes." Bella blushed at this, as Emmett looked at her for support.

"It's pronounced Chopin," Edward yelled, saying it like Shopp-en, as he glared at Emmett on the couch next to him. "And I don't want to rot my brain with stupid movies. I want to learn and feel."

"Well you can learn and feel by yourself in your room. With your sock." Emmett added and laughed as Edward picked up a pillow and whapped him on the head with it. " You call her Sockette? Or Betty? I bet you cry after you finish and then apologize to her for crying."

"Emmett!" Edward roared getting up now and holding his pillow up threateningly.

"Boys!" Alice's cry cut them off, as she set the tray down. They looked up guiltily at her. "As much as I love emotional movies, I'm going to pick the action one."

Emmett pumped his hand in victory and then it was Bella's turn to vote. She placed down her juice and bit her thumb. She kind of wanted to watch the action movie but if she picked it, they would think it was only for the hot women. "Um, I'll take Edward's movie."

Edward stuck out his tongue. "Not everyone is tempted by hot naked women."

"No. Only socks."

At this Edward threw the pillow which bounced off of Emmett and landed at the foot of the stairs where Jasper stood. He had changed into a pair of comfortable sweats and looked ready for an evening in.

"Good thing your here, Jazzy." Emmett said, as he jabbed Edward in the ribs for the pillow toss. "We're tied for the movie and we need your vote."

Jasper looked at the options on the screen. "Action movie." He simply stated and Emmett let out a cheer of victory. "You hear that Eddy boy? Tits over talent any day."

Edward let out a groan but didn't say anything as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Okay, now that that's settled, I think we owe Bella something." The guys all turned their attention to the girl in question at Alice's statement. "Bella has shared her biggest secret with us, so I think we should trust her with our own."

The silence that followed was stifling, uncomfortable, and Bella felt a sweat drop roll down her back. Emmett was the first to speak up. "Okay, okay, I don't always brush my teeth in the morning." He admitted and Alice scowled at him.

"Stop being silly. I'm talking about our past." Alice practically hissed out the last word, as if it personally hurt her to say it and all the Cullen's suddenly found it interesting to stare at the floor or the wall. The good mood seemed to evaporate from the room and Bella felt her palms sweat. This was so awkward. It was now completely quiet in the room, only the TV playing in the background. Alice shot her an apologetic look, that said maybe she shouldn't have asked for this, when Emmett heaved a great sigh.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Emmett smiled shakenly and got up from his place on the couch. Clearing his throat uncomfortably and trying to feign his usual casual tone of speaking, he began.

"I'm the only biological child of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Everyone else here was adopted by my mom and dad at some point. I can't say I had a rough childhood. We always had money, so food, toys and clothes were not something I had problems with getting. However, when your dad is a doctor and your mother a socialite it can be hard to get the love and attention you need. Dad was always tired from work or busy working overtime. And mom was more invested in her friend's lives, and in other children's lives than my own. She formed close and personal bonds with poor and sick kids from India or China, yet with her real son, well she...she barely even knew what his favorite color was." Emmett paused at this, memories of countless disappointments weighing in his mind. When he was six and waiting for them to come home for Christmas only to realize that yet again they wouldn't make it. Him playing alone with his toys. Him learning how to cook on his own, how to play sports on his own. Or when he tried out in a play and got the lead role, yet his parents still didn't make it. Those were just a few of the things that had happened. Eventually he had stopped caring, he just didn't know when.

"They hired a nanny to take care of me until I was old enough to take care of myself. I can't complain too much. They kept me in a life of comfort. It just gets lonely sometimes." Bella felt her heart move for the boy. Emmett seemed so care free and happy, always looking out for others. It was impossible to see that under that happy-go-lucky exterior he was actually sad and lonely. "Luckily, I had some brothers and sisters to make sure I wouldn't feel alone again." Emmett smiled genuinely at this, casting his brilliant smile at his siblings who returned it, and then turned to look at Edward. "Your turn bro, just don't make it too depressing. Or long. Or dramatic."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "I get it," he spat out before getting up and facing Bella.

"When I was six my parents tried to kill me." Then he made to sit down but Emmett grabbed him by the shoulder.

"That's it?"

"You said to make it short."

"Not that short dude."

Edward sighed heavily before clearing his throat, his voice monotone, as if he had told this story countless times already.

"I grew up in a very poor family of farmers. Me, my parents and our six siblings. We were dirt poor, and being dirt poor in a country community often spells disaster. We lived on a giant farm, far from the town. My parents were proud folk and never accepted any help with their work. I was the youngest of the bunch, and the sickest. My parents spent more money on medicine for me than they did for food. Luckily, they loved me or so I thought." Edward's voice wavered at this and he took a deep breath to steady himself. Despite trying to seem unaffected, the past still cut deep into his bone.

"One night after a fire ravaged our crop harvest they decided they couldn't afford six kids anymore. They sold anything they could, to try to pay off the debt collectors, to try and keep the house but then it got to the point of no return. They had bills and debts to pay off and with no income this season, anything not worth keeping alive had to go. First they killed all our pets to make into food, and when the food ran out, then they started killing us."

Edward paused at this, his gaze distant as if he were reliving all this. "My only sister was the first to go. She had just recently hurt her legs and the pain was unbearable for her. So my parents figured it was best to off her and give her freedom from this pain. They locked her in a room with themselves, her bedridden and unable to escape. I remembered she screamed a lot until it all stopped. My parents said she had been caught in a spasm of pain and then passed away. But what spasm of pain could possible cause you to scream out 'help, mom and dad are stabbing me!'?" A break, as Edward yet again had to adjust his voice from filling with too much emotion. He locked his jaw and took a deep breath. All the Cullen's eyes were glued to him, their stances taunt and empathy shimmering in their eyes.

"That night we had meat stew, and for the rest of the week we had meat pies, or meat sandwiches. We wondered where the meat had come from but never actually asked; too starved to care. Then my second youngest brother went, when we ran out of food once more. He was sent on a trip to the woods to fetch firewood. My father went with him, to help lug the wood. When he came back at night, all bloody and haggard and trailing a black bundle behind him, he said that a bear had got my brother but that he had killed the bear and now we would have more food to eat.

"When the third one died, the rest of us started getting suspicious. My eldest brother was the one who suggested the idea. So we eavesdropped on our parents one night and our fears turned out to be true. That same night we packed away our few possessions and made to run away. Our parents caught us trying to leave and chased after us, brandishing pitchforks and torches. We ran, we ran for our lives."

He paused at this, eyes glimmering with tears. "It's a terrible thing. When you find out your parents have been killing you and your siblings. I thought I'd be the first to go, but they were afraid to eat me. They thought they could get sick from eating my flesh." He shook his head to dispel his thoughts and to force the emotions away that had clogged his throat. "Anyways, we eventually out ran them and found ourselves wandering for days down dusty roads, parched, starving and tired. We were easy prey for robbers, who came and slit my eldest brothers throat as he tried to protect us. Then they threw me and my other brother into the river. We knew how to swim, but the river was strong and swollen from melting ice upstream. I vaguely remember being pulled out of the stream and lying on a patch of grass. Then I found myself in a hospital with a friendly face looking at me. It was Carlisle Cullen. He had been visiting family and fishing by the river, when he saw me and my brother. Only I had survived, however. He stayed at the hospital and waited until I got better, before he decided to adopt me. My parent's, it had turned out, had gouged each other to death now that the only source of their food was gone. My father had ate half my mother's face before she finished him off with a kitchen knife."

Edward paused to look up at Bella's pale and drawn face. He smiled his crooked smile, trying to reassure her but also sounding like he was reassuring himself. "Don't worry, my life's better now. I became Emmett's brother when I was nine years old and while he is a pain in the ass, he's a good kind of pain in the ass."

Emmett threw an arm around Edward's shoulder and gave him a side hug. "Aww, that means so much to me." He tousled his younger brother's hair to which Edward cried out, "Cut it out." With the tension in the room broken a little by Emmett's and Edward's brotherly moment, Bella was able to feel happiness over her recently acquired feelings of horror and disgust. Edward had gone through something so terrifying, something that no child should ever experience; how could a parent do this, they were supposed to protect their children and love them, not **eat** them. Bella had felt nauseous during Edward's story, wishing that she could take his pain away as his voice had choked up even after all these years of living in luxury. But when she saw Emmett and Edward, and how they loved each other as family, she felt happy for them. They might not have it easy, but at least they had the support of each other.

"I guess it's my turn now,"Alice announced drawing the room into silence one more. "I'll keep this brief. It might have been too much for you to handle already..." Alice trailed off at Bella's horrified facial features. The brunette quickly shook her head. She had come this far, she needed to know about her friends past, no matter how painful. And besides they hadn't gotten to Rosalie yet, which was the whole reason Bella had asked.

"I don't really remember much of my ordeal, which I am thankful for. If what Carlisle tells me is true, then I'm really glad I don't remember. As a child I was super energetic, and eccentric. Of course my parents, being the religious assholes they were didn't believe in such things as ADHD or Autism so they sent me to a priest to be exorcised. I suffered _a lot_ during those exorcism periods, and I went through _a lot_ of them. They weren't fun; whips, holy water, _fire._ " Alice's voice turned into a whisper at the last word.

 _"_ And other instruments of pain too, I assume since I don't remember those. But I always remembered the fire. And how they loved to use it. They used it for almost everything. Holy fire of purification, holy fire of rebirth, holy fire of _my fucking death!_ " Bella flinched at Alice's scream, her friends eyes almost dark in anger, her expression grim. Alice grabbed the front of her hair and took a deep steadying breath. Bella had never seen her friend so out of control before and she was tempted to run up to her and tell her to stop, to quit before the pain of retelling consumed her. But Alice went on, her face forced into a less grim look.

"It was during one of those that Esme came to rescue me. She had been on a charity run, looking to donate money to renovate old churches when she accidentally came across a scene. I was rescued, taken to a doctor to evaluate that I indeed did have ADHD and not the devil inside me, all before my parents lost custody of me and were thrown into prison for neglect. I had lost most of my memories from my childhood due to the trauma I suffered, but it's not like I mind. At least I can't recall all the torture I had went through. I was promptly adopted after the custody battle and came to live with Edward and Emmett, along with Jasper and Rosalie later, in the wonderful little town of Forks." Alice clapped her hands excitedly at the end although it seemed a bit forced, as was the cheer in her voice. "So all's well that ends well."

"Guys..." Bella croaked out. Her heart was breaking for each and every one of them. To tell her all this now, they really had to trust her. Maybe she could forgive them for the car incident. For them that could be seen as fun because their childhoods had been so messed up. That they were reckless because they didn't see any value in their lives.

"Bella," Jasper spoke up, his soft southern accent drawing everyone's attention to him. "I don't want you to listen anymore if you're going to suffer. Remember these things happened in the past. It doesn't change that they did, it doesn't change the fact that it still hurts to think about it, but we've had a second chance at life, a chance at redemption and there are thousands of kids who haven't."

Bella nodded her head in understanding and Jasper cleared his throat as he started his tale, his soft accent soothing the horrors of what he was about to say a bit.

"Me and Rosalie are blood related brother and sister. We never knew our parents and lived in an orphanage from a young age. We only had each other to rely on, as the place was like the wilderness, eat or be eaten alive. The amount of times we were beaten by the caretakers, or the times we had to fight off other kids for food and clothes were...countless. Until they eventually became a blur of eat, sleep, fight, each day so that we could survive. I thought the orphanage was the worst that would ever befall us, that we would stay there till we rot, but eventually we were both adopted, separately. The separation was bad enough but it didn't prepare me for the living hell that was my life for seven years. I was taken to the south where I became a punching bag for the ill tempered woman who dared to try to call herself my mother. She was an alcoholic and when she flew into one of her temper tantrums, she'd grab whatever she had in hand and throw it at me. I've still got the marks from when she'd been knitting and thought she could knit a pattern with my flesh."

At this Jasper rolled up his long sleeved shirt and Bella let out a small gasp at the puckered marks on his flesh. They were long scars crisscrossing up his arm, some thicker than others, some more faded than others. "She'd get mad over the silliest things. She'd sent me out to fetch her alcohol once, but I was too young to get any, so she beat me. Or if I had a cough and coughed too loudly she'd hit me. Oh course there were other things she did to me, however I'm going to spare you Bella, and everyone else in this room from having to hear." Jasper rolled down his sleeve, a grimace on his face. "But the worst scars weren't on my body, but on my mind. She scarred me emotionally. I was afraid to get close to others, to trust them fearing that they would treat me the same. See me as she had, as a 'bad boy' as a filthy brat."

The poor boy. No wonder he always seemed so distant and sullen.

"And she also scarred me mentally. If you live in a world where everyday is unpredictable, everyday filled with shame, and anger and pain, then you lose yourself to the blackness that grows inside your heart and mind. I contemplated death so many times. Not all the scars came from her." The last sentence was almost inaudible and Jasper closed his eyes. Bella couldn't help but let out a gasp. None of the others had been pushed to suicide by their condition; and if they were they hadn't said anything. But for Jasper, the normally withdrawn and secretive boy to share something so intimate as how he had contemplated killing himself, really hit her. Emmett clasped him on the shoulder in support and the Cullen's waited silently for the blonde to work up his courage to speak again. When he spoke it was with his eyes closed, his voice strained.

"Eventually she passed away from drinking too much which I celebrated without a shred of remorse. And so I was sent back to the orphanage where I was reunited with my sister. But neither of us were the same. I don't know what happened to her, but it must have been ten times worse than what happened to me. She'd never speak about her time at her home, choosing to pretend like it didn't happen. She was sullen and brooding, but angry and violent. She'd go out of her way to hurt the other kids at the orphanage, playing mind games with them. And her screams at night, they would never stop. She'd thrash about and cry how the creatures of the night were coming for her." Jasper opened his eyes at this, his gaze watery.

"We were deemed troubled children and no one wanted to adopt us afterwards. But then the Cullen's came as they had heard about our plight, just so happened to be in the region and they wanted to add more children to their house. They said they had the resources, so they wanted to do so. Me and Rosalie came to live with the Cullen's, just fourteen at the time, we've been here the shortest. But during our two years of stay here, we have been treated humanely and given therapy to help us with all our troubles, as everyone here did. We have food, money, a safe place to stay and no evil parents breathing down our throats. The Cullen's like to see themselves as a sort of saviors. They go out of the way to find the child with the worst past and try to redeem them and make them fit for society. Sort of like a humanitarian project. But it's still a long journey for me and Rosalie. You can't just snap your fingers and erase what's happened over all those years."

Jasper looked Bella in the eyes and she knew he was done talking. It must have been so hard for him to do so, since he was still the 'youngest' in being adopted and in recovering from his past. Bella felt tears streak down her cheeks. She didn't know what to say to them. Could she _even_ say anything to take away their pain? The strain in their voices made her realize how selfish she was being. So what if she had been bullied for being gay? It was nothing compared to the trauma they had undergone. Thinking back to it now, she realized how small and insignificant each incident against her was in light of the horrors that the Cullen children had undergone at such a young and tender age.

"Now I know why you guys all drive fast." She at last blubbered out, not knowing what else to say, wiping away her tears, and they all laughed, their cheery laughter a welcome sound in the gloominess of the house. Everyone had visibly relaxed and their faces were no long pained or saddened. "Thank you all for sharing. This means so much to me," Bella said as the laughter died down. "I promise to keep this a secret."

"It's nice to share with someone that isn't my therapist," Edward said wistfully and Emmett boomed out, "Or Sockette!"

This earned the boy a kick in the shin from Edward and Bella laughed through her tears. It was good to know they could laugh about it. And now she understood them a bit more, especially Rosalie. "You guys, really thank you for sharing." Bella said sincerely, looking each of them in the eye.

"Good," Alice said as a doorbell rang. She sounded a bit more like herself now. "Cause I think the pizza just arrived."

And so the Cullen's settled down to watch movies and eat pizza, laughing at all of Emmett's inappropriate comments, the events of what had transpired before, seeming like a long distant memory already. Even Edward seemed to enjoy the movie although he had complained at first. At last when the movie finished Bella helped Alice clean up the leftovers.

"That was fun." Alice commented.

"Yea, I agree. We should do it more often." Bella said as she threw out the empty pizza cartons.

"Hey, Rosalie!" came Emmett's shout from the living room and Bella froze. Had the blonde finally come home?

"What do you want Emmett?"

That unmistakable snarl was her for sure. Bella gulped, feeling her body fill with a weird mix of excitement and uncertainty. Was the blonde in a foul mood because Alice had chewed her out, or because her past made her angry?

"You just missed a whole movie. Where were you that took so long?"

"None of your damn business."

Alice grabbed Bella by the arm and began to pull her in the direction of Rosalie.

"Alice what are you doing?" Bella demanded as she tried to pull away, but the smaller girl's grip was like iron.

"Your going to have a talk with Rosalie." What was Alice thinking?!

"But I don't want to," Bella whined, coming to a stop in front of the blonde. Rosalie was standing in the doorway of the room, hands crossed over her chest and scowl on her face. When she saw Bella and Alice, the scowl only deepened.

"What is Swan doing here?" she asked Alice, completely ignoring Bella.

"I want you to apologize to her Rosalie, for your actions at lunch."

"What, are you my mother?"

"No, but sometimes I swear I must be, cause I have to watch over you all the time. Now kiss and makeup." With this Alice pushed Bella towards Rosalie, but Bella being a klutz, ended up losing her balance and falling into Rosalie. The blonde caught her before roughly pushing her off of her with a snort of disgust. "Fine, I'll do it. Privately." And with that Rosalie led the way to a side room. Bella looked hesitantly at Alice who flashed her a thumbs up sign. _Great...just great._ Bella groaned inwardly and followed Rosalie into the room. How was she going to act around the blonde now, ever since she had heard that the girl had a traumatizing past? Should she saying anything about it? Bella had promised she wouldn't tell anyone about the Cullen secrets, but did Rosalie apply to this or not?

The blonde was sitting on the window seat, the pale afternoon light catching her perfect features and alighting them, as if she was some holy figure and glowing with divinely light. Of course, she most definitely wasn't holy, but in that moment Bella could have believed. Her face was relaxed, and gaze distant on something that only she could see.

"Close the door," she instructed Bella as the young teen came in. Bella complied with her demand.

"Sit here," the blonde patted the space in front of her on the window seat. Bella slowly walked over, not sure what the girl wanted.

"So Alice wants me to kiss and makeup with you, huh?" Rosalie asked still looking out the window.

"Yea," Bella said quietly. "Um, it's fine though, I don't need an apology-" Bella stopped herself as the blonde closed the distance between them, drawing herself up to Bella on all fours. Bella leaned back in surprise, her head hitting the wall behind her.

"Oh, I intend to follow through on this." Rosalie stated, her face extremely close to Bella. "Especially the kiss and make up part." Then without another moment of hesitation she pressed her lips gently against Bella's. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, Bella losing focus of the reality around her, forgetting everything she had just learned about Rosalie and how she played games with people's minds. She could only focus on the soft sensation on her lips, until they moved away, the absence leaving Bella's own cold. Bella reflexively licked her lips, picking up the sweet taste of Rosalie's lip gloss. Bella opened her eyes, not realizing they had closed in the process and watched wide eyed as Rosalie sat back with a smirk, watching Bella's face. Bella felt her body flush with want, and the thoughts she had tried so hard to subdue in the morning- the kisses on the neck, the caresses,- they came full force at her and she sucked in a huge gulp of air to steady her pulse.

"There, we've apologized now. Well I have. But you still need to."

"Me?" Bella asked breathlessly, although a pleasant shiver went through her.

Rosalie tipped her head. "Yes, for not doing what I asked you too although you are mine." Rosalie tapped on her own neck, reminding Bella of the mark on hers. Bella hands went instinctively to that spot and she winced as her thumb brushed the bruise.

"Um, I didn't do anything wrong..."

"You didn't? Then I guess we better just go back out and join the others." Bella knew Rosalie was testing her. She was giving Bella the chance to kiss her back-but would Bella take it? She could just easily say no and be done with it, but Bella knew she couldn't do that. She needed to, with her whole body, kiss Rosalie back. Just the thought of touching those full red lips filled her with a delectable shiver.

"I guess, maybe I should too. It only seems fair." Bella inched forward slowly, like a person would to a wild animal when unsure if they would attack. Rosalie didn't move, just followed Bella's actions with her eyes. At last Bella had drawn up close to Rosalie's face, their mouths almost brushing together. When Bella still saw Rosalie hadn't reacted or moved away she pressed her lips against the blonde's and sparks erupted in her stomach. They stayed like this for a little bit before Bella felt Rosalie's lips smirk against her's, and the brunette felt the fear of prey that had realized they had just been tricked.

The blonde flipped Bella over on the cushion, until she was on top, pinning the weaker girl's arms down by the wrists. Her long blonde hair tickled Bella's face as the blonde maneuvered her head down to Bella's bruise. When the blonde bit down Bella let out a groan. Because she was so on edge even the pain felt good and she had to stop her hips from bucking up. Rosalie then moved from there to other spots on her neck, sucking hard enough to leave hickeys. But Bella couldn't muster up the words to tell her to stop. The sensations too nice. She let her eyes shut again, as she fell into the feeling of Rosalie sucking on her neck, on her body heat pressed against her, on her sweet smell and on her...moving away?

Bella opened her eyes groggily only to see the blonde getting off from on top of her. "We better go before they come bother us. And you might want to do something about those hickies." Rosalie pointed out before she walked out of the room.

Bella sat on the window seat, her body slowly calming down, her rationality slowly catching up to her. She had let Rosalie do this again. She couldn't believe it. When would she learn?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Blondes do not bond well for Brunettes

 **A/N: So now that we all know Rosalie has mental issues, anyone wanna take a guess to what exactly is wrong with her? Free virtual cookies to those who make the correct guess. :D**

When Bella left her house the next morning, she found Rosalie outside waiting for her, leaning against the side of her red Mustang. She was wearing a skintight red dress that was on the short side, long legs on full display. Blonde hair cascading down her bare shoulders, and her lips were painted a matching red to her outfit. Bella knew the Cullen's liked to dress nice, but a dress this tight to school, and in this cold weather? Ridiculous. _And also hot,_ Bella's body told her unhelpful as she took in the sight with greedy eyes. "You always take so long in the mornings?" Rosalie asked, only a slight hint of her usual malice in her voice when she looked up from her phone to see Bella had arrived. "Get in, I'm taking you to school."

Bella stood on the top of her stairs, fiddling with her bag strap uncertainly. Last time she had driven with Rosalie, that had ended...unusually to say the least. And plus now that she knew Rosalie could possibly be very much still unstable after whatever had happened in her past she did not want to be in close proximity to the blonde despite her libido screaming at her that the blonde's presence would be very welcome around the body and especially inside it. Bella cursed her body for being unreasonable as images of Rosalie in that red dress with her long fingers inching closer to the brunette's waistband filled her mind. She flushed and tried to cover as much of her blush as she could with her scarf.

"Don't worry." Rosalie said, sensing Bella's hesitation. "Remember, we're on best of terms now. Like best friends."

Bella almost did a double take at that. Best friends? No way, more like beautiful psycho and anxious teen. But the smile on Rosalie's face said she was in a good mood now. Strange...

"Alice told me to stop picking on you, so I will."

Really? It was as simple as that? Bella didn't know if she could trust what Rosalie was saying. But the blonde did seem to listen to the small pixie of all people. Bella wondered why...Alice was the least scary of the Cullen's.

Bella's body decided to follow Rosalie into the car, against her better judgment, and they rode off to school, the silence in the car filled with music from Rosalie's weird radio station. Bella kept trying to cast furtive glances at Rosalie in her red dress, admiring the way it made her already sexy figure even sexier. She buried her face in her blue scarf to hide her flushed face, and clamped her legs closed. Why did crazy girls always look so hot?

When they made it to the parking lot, Bella tensed up, recalling that this was the moment Rosalie had chosen last time to start touching her. But when the blonde calmly turned off the car and got out, Bella let out a huge breath of air she didn't know she was holding. And was that... disappointment she felt? Bella followed Rosalie toward the school, where they paused on top of the school stairs. Few cars were in the parking lot, and except for one or two people it was practically deserted. Rosalie eyed the scarf on Bella's neck and frowned.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"To cover up the hickies...you left." Bella said blushing madly. The whole car ride here she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss the blonde again, open mouthed and full of passion. She had tried not to stare, especially at the blonde's mouth during the trip, but it had proved so difficult. And now that she was close to Bella, her mouth mere inches away, Bella found herself staring at it directly. It looked so plump and so kissable. She gulped deeply.

"Well I don't think you need it." With that Rosalie pulled the scarf over Bella's head, and the younger teen lost in her fantasies, was too slow to react.

"Rosalie, I need that scarf!"

Rosalie smiled. "Too bad. I don't like it there. Now everyone can see your hickies."

"That's the problem, I don't want them to see my hickies. Can I have it back?"

Rosalie shrugged as if it wasn't her problem. "I'll think it over."

"Rosalie no!" Bella tried to jump at the girl and snatch the scarf away but Rosalie moved it out of the way and entered the school. "Rosalie!" Bella cried out, trailing after the girl in the near empty halls. But the blonde stayed ahead not even turning around as she made her way to the science department. "Rosalie," Bella was super frustrated. She needed her scarf! She ran up to the blonde to catch her but before she could grab her by the elbow the blonde whirled around and slammed Bella hard into the lockers.

"Don't touch me without my permission," she hissed, steely eyes piercing into Bella's soul. Bella nodded her head in understanding, frustration gone in a flash, her mouth dry. The blonde released her painful grip on Bella's wrist before placing both hands on the sides of Bella's head, effectively boxing her in against the cold lockers.

"Now, it sounds like you really want your scarf, but I don't see any proof of it." At this a dangerous glow arose in Rosalie's eyes. "I want you to prove it me." Then she stepped aside to give Bella space. "Go ahead. Prove it." Bella was confused. How was she to prove it? Beg for it? But hadn't she already been doing that? As the seconds ticked by, Rosalie grew impatient.

"We don't have a lot of time," Rosalie pointed at the clock on the wall. Bella gulped but no suggestions came into her mind. She couldn't think of anything. What could she do to prove it to Rosalie?

"Here's a hint. Pull down your pants."

Bella's eyes bulged out and she felt for a moment that she had heard wrong. But when Rosalie's expression did not waver, she knew it wasn't her imagination. Bella reflexively shook her head no. Why would Rosalie demand that? Was she trying to embarrass her to death?

"No?" Rosalie arched her brow, her tone of voice clearly denoting that Bella had made the wrong choice. She looked positively scary in that red dress. _And hot,_ Bella's body reminded her yet again and she willed it to shut up. "It's really up to you Bella. Do you want everyone to see your hickies and think your a slut, or do you want to just quickly pull down your pants and be over with it? Really, the choice is simple." Rosalie spread out her hands, as if the correct choice was clear. Bella looked at the clock, then to her scarf in Rosalie's hands. She was running out of time before homeroom started.

"You should hurry, in a couple of minutes there'll be more people here."

"Your not serious, are you?" Bella asked, still not being able to fully wrap her head around this.

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?"

Bella shook her head no.

"Good, now get to it. Or else you won't get your scarf."

Bella gulped, her hands itching with sweat. She couldn't let anyone see her without that scarf. She could already imagine the kids laughing and pointing at her; whispering behind her back about the ugly slut; Jessica spreading nasty rumors. She really wanted her scarf or else she might as well go home. And she couldn't just skip class. Her dad would be mad. Besides she had gotten here in Rosalie's car. Steeling her nerves she let her fingers brush the top of her jeans. She'd do it, for like three seconds and then pull up her pants really fast. But what type of underwear was she wearing? Did she put on her newer underwear today? Yea, she remembered she had put on a pair of cute blue boy shorts. She sucked in air and then without letting herself talk herself out of it, she unbuttoned her jeans and slide them down her legs.

She let the material pool around her ankles, casting a nervous glance down both ways of the hallway to make sure no one had seen her. But she should have been more worried about Rosalie. The blonde had taken out her phone and snapped a photo lightning fast.

"Perfect," she smiled, pocketing her phone.

"Rosalie, you can't do that!" Bella cried out as she hastily pulled up her pants while attempting to run to the phone. "You said you wouldn't pick on me." Bella whined desperately, trying to remind the older teen about what she had said earlier. Rosalie chuckled and grabbed Bella by her shoulders and pushed her against the lockers again. "We're friends now, remember? And friends play pranks on each other all the time. So it's okay. I wont show anyone that picture unless you piss me off." As Rosalie said this, her right hand trailed down Bella's body, sliding into her still unbuttoned jeans, and palming her crouch. Bella let out a cry only to be silenced by her own scarf, being pressed up against her mouth.

 _Friends don't do this! This most definitely is not what a prank feels like._ She wanted to scream out, but just stood there still as Rosalie's fingers played with the elastic on her waistband now. They nipped at the fabric, plucking it up and letting it snap against her skin. "Yes, I won't show anyone. It can be our little secret. A secret between friends." Her fingers trailed down to the bottom of Bella's underwear, and Bella was aware that currently only a thin piece of fabric was preventing Rosalie's fingers from touching her vagina. I _can't believe she's doing this right now, oh my gosh. What do I do? What do I do, what do I do whatdoIdo?_

Bella's rapid thoughts got faster as Rosalie pressed her fingers down. "Yes, our little secret as long as you don't piss me off." She repeated. Her breath was warm against Bella's ear and slightly ragged as she began to rub. Bella started to squirm, the sensation making her feel violated but turned on at the same time. This was too much. They could get caught! They were in a hallway in school. And besides Bella didn't agree to being fondled. She had rights.

"Rosalie stop." She mumbled out through her scarf and reached down to grasp Rosalie's wrist to stop it. Surprisingly Rosalie's hand stopped and she pulled away. She looked at Bella, confused, before she cleared her throat. "Here's your scarf."

She held it out and Bella quickly took it before the blonde could change her mind. Then turning her heel, Rosalie left the hallway. Bella buttoned up her pants with shaking hands before gathering her stuff and heading to class. Yet again, what had caused Rosalie to act this way? Now that Bella understood her past, even though vaguely, she could reason that Rosalie wasn't alright in the head and didn't have concepts of what was acceptable and not but that didn't mean she could do this to her. Bella would have to talk to her about this, but the thought of facing down the blonde about her past left a sour taste in her mouth.

* * *

Rosalie came to pick up Bella the next day as well, thankfully clad in something less provocative. Bella almost went back into her house but decided she had to stick it out. She needed to talk to Rosalie and get her to delete that picture. She strode up to the blonde, heart hammering in her chest as she fiddled with the straps on her bag. Rosalie who was lounging on the car, got up at the sight of Bella. "Still taking an eternity to get dressed?" Bella ignored this comment, her heart hammering in her chest, anxiety coursing through her veins.

"Rosalie, I need to talk to you." Bella started, dropping her gaze to the floor. She was afraid of the blonde exploding on her with this statement but nothing of that sort happened.

"Sure, get in the car." Rosalie casually responded and Bella did as asked. Once they had driven onto the road, the blonde asked. "So what's on your mind?" She said it as if she really cared what Bella thought and the brunette wondered if there really was a part of Rosalie that was left undamaged by the horrors of her childhood.

Bella swallowed, playing with the edges of her sweater sleeves.

"I really...well-I mean can you...you know delete the picture you took of me?"

Rosalie laughed. "Nope."

Bella forced down a frustrated sob. She had a feeling this would happen. "Why not?"

"Because, you don't tell me what to do."

"But Rosalie-"

"No, end of discussion."

"But-"

"No"

"It's not right! You said we were friends. Friends don't do this." Bella turned onto the blonde feeling angry. "Rosalie." No response. Bella waited. "Rosalie." Still no response. More waiting. "Rosalie." The blonde was ignoring her. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Bella reached to pull on Rosalie's sleeve when something hit her, right in the nose. It was hard and fast, forcing her to sit back into her seat with a shocked inhale. Bella stared open eyed at Rosalie; it was her fist that had struck her. Bella couldn't believe it.

The other girl had hit her.

Hit her.

HIT.

HER.

The realization only started to sink in when Bella's pain receptors caught up and pain flared out on her face. She clamped her hands to her nose as she felt wetness trickle down from it.

"I told you not to touch me without my permission." Rosalie said and then looked at Bella, whose blood was seeping out from between her fingers. "Fuck," the blonde whispered, pulling the car over to the side of the road. She fumbled in her pocket for a minute before handing Bella a napkin. "Put your head back," she instructed and Bella did as told. Tears had gathered in her eyes, some spilling down the side of her face. Memories of the time she had been bullied at her old school flashed in her eyes. She hadn't been punched in a while, but boy did it hurt.

Rosalie got out of the car and walked up to Bella's side. She opened the door and leaning across pushed a lever down that lowered the seat back. "There, that should be better." The blonde had a weird expression on her face, as she watched the napkin soak up Bella's blood. "Pinch your nose up here," she ordered, her voice tight as Bella shakenly followed her commands. "There you go."

Bella didn't respond the whole time, her tears slowing in their descent down her face but not stopping completely. She did let out a soft uff, as Rosalie sat down on her lap suddenly. She leaned towards Bella, her expression unreadable. With her right hand she gently traced the shape of Bella's jawline.

"Your bleeding is slowing. That's good." Bella looked away, refusing to meet her gaze. Rosalie lowered her mouth to Bella's face, her body weight shifting across Bella's lap as she pressed her chest to the others. Using her hand she maneuvered Bella's face so as to get the best angle, but still Bella refused to meet her gaze. She laid down soft slow kisses, washing away the bitter tracks of Bella's tears with a bittersweet poison of her own. Once she was done, she got up off of Bella's lap as if it was too hot to sit on, running her hands through her hair angrily.

"Fuck," she whispered and then much louder, "Fuck!" She paced around the side of the car before she kicked at a rock, sending it flying. "Fuck!" she added one more time for good measure and then closed Bella's door with a slam causing the injured girl to jump. Rosalie rushed over to her side of the car and threw the car forward, racing down the road at a faster speed than before. "Fuckfuckfuck," she muttered biting down on the flesh of her thumb.

"Stop making that facial expression," she hissed. "Stop it"

What facial expression? What was Bella doing that was pissing her off more? And what could she do to stop it? The blonde was driving erratically now, swerving in her lane despite it being empty. She clutched one hand to her eye as if it was giving her a lot of pain. If Bella had been able to see Rosalie's mind right now, she would see the blonde was in a lot of pain, as memories from her past came to her.

A dark dank cellar, a broken light bulb hanging from a pipe in the ceiling.

Water dripping somewhere.

A rasping breath, each draw of air getting shallower and shallower.

A knife.

Blood, too much blood.

A lot of it on the floor, some on Rosalie's fingertips. Like nail polish that was melting off. And the girl, the other girl, with brown hair and brown baleful eyes. Making that face, making that damn face which Bella was now making.

Guilt, anger and sadness bit into her. And she hit the wheel hard causing Bella to flinch one more time.

Seeing Bella hurt had brought those memories back. But ah, hadn't she been happy as well? Happy to see that red blood? To watch it carve its path on the bricks, washing the filth and grime of the place away? Hadn't she cried with joy? Laughed until her stomach hurt, for she had survived again, she was still alive.

She wanted to hit Bella. Right in the stomach this time and see her double over in pain. Or maybe another jab to the nose, and watch the fresh red spill out, beautiful arcs and patterns forming as it flowed free. The other girl was so fragile and delicate, just like Alice had said she was. Alice was right about so many things.

Rosalie hit the wheel hard again making the horn honk this time. She couldn't do that. The therapist said she had to let all her hatred, her violence leave her now that she was in a safer and nicer place. She didn't need to hurt others. She was stronger, stronger than the beast that had been instilled in her by that horrible man. Letting out a ragged breath, she put away her blood-lust for now. She just wouldn't look at Bella again. She'd stay away the whole day. Yes, she was a good person. She still could be.

Of course poor Bella had no idea how close she had been to getting hit once more, but she did know enough to be scared of Rosalie right in this moment. Was Rosalie suffering a flashback or something from her past? Maybe a relapse? Bella wanted to comfort the girl, but she didn't know how.

They reached the school parking lot in record time, Rosalie rushing out as soon as the car stopped. "Stay out of my sight for today," she muttered and then left Bella in the car, tissue still pressed to her nose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Toxic Rose**

 **Chapter Nine: Wine is Fine but Beer is in the Clear**

The fourth day, Bella did not see Rosalie outside her house, which she was thankful for. Having those car rides was letting Bella see so many sides of the blonde she did not want to see. She took her own truck to school that day. Her nose, was fine if only a bit sore from last night. Alice, however did notice that it looked weird and without saying a word Bella knew the smaller girl was going to go accost her sister and blame her for the incident.

"It's fine, Alice. Really. I'm just super clumsy. I fell down the stairs in my house." Alice's eyes tightened but she didn't pursue the topic anymore. Bella just hoped she had convinced the other girl she was fine. She didn't want to think about what had happened last night, much less talk about it. Bella decided she had to swear off the blonde for good. She'd confess to Alice about everything that had happened so far, and maybe she would keep the other girl away. Bella couldn't deal with it anymore. Thoughts of the blonde consumed most of her conscious mind because she stressed her out so much. It wouldn't be so hard to avoid the blonde in school if her siblings were around to control her. And as for the Cullen household, she could just have the Cullen's come visit her or something.

Bella, pleased with her decision to avoid the blonde, went about her day feeling much happier. She was able to focus better in her classes and even Mike and Eric's flirting with her did not annoy her as much as usual. With class ending for lunch, she told Angela she'd meet them in a few as she had to go to the bathroom. She made her way through the busy halls, going to one of the less known bathrooms upstairs. She liked to go there because few people used it and she could pee in peace. She had a problem with people hearing her using a restroom, as she felt it invaded her privacy. As she approached her destination she saw Alice exiting the bathroom. Bella waved to her, happy to see her friend, but the pixie didn't seem to notice her. Huh, weird. The smaller girl hurriedly walked away in the direction of the cafeteria. Shrugging, Bella decided it wasn't working thinking about the pixie's abnormal behavior and pushed it out of her mind.

As she entered the bathroom, she become aware of coughing sounds coming from inside. Was someone here? She hesitated in the entrance, not wanting to use it if someone was here. Peering inwards she saw Rosalie Hale curled up into fetus formation on the ground. Bella gasped, covering her mouth too late to stifle the sound. But the blonde didn't seem to notice. She was coughing some more, her hair spread out around her in a wide arc. With shaking hands she tried to sit up, one arm trembling as it propped her up, the other holding her stomach.

"Fucken, hell," she groaned out. "That little cocksucking bitch." It was never a good sign when Rosalie was pissed. Bella decided she could wait to use the restroom, and that now would be a good time to leave. She backed up, slowly closing the door silently behind her on the sounds of Rosalie cursing and coughing. As she headed back into the hallway, she was burning up with questions. Why was Rosalie on the floor and why hadn't Alice helped her if she had been here previously?

She decided she needed to ask Alice about this during lunch, and forgetting her need to pee she rushed over to the cafeteria. She set her stuff down at her usual table, where all her friends were already eating and conversing over lunch, and walked over to the Cullen's. Emmett and Edward were engaged in conversation, while Jasper sat uncomfortably in between them, munching sullenly on a sandwich. Alice sat facing them, nipping at an apple.

"Bella, what are you doing over here?" Emmett was the first to notice despite being involved in a heated dispute.

"Hey," she greeted them, waving her hand awkwardly. "I just wanted to ask Alice something."

"Yea, what's up Bella?" The girl turned her attention to the brunette.

"I-I saw Rosalie in the bathroom looking hurt. Is she okay?"

Alice knit up her brows but a flash of guilt and something else passed over her face. "I'm pretty sure she's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Cause I saw you leave the bathroom, so I wasn't sure if you helped her or checked up on her or something." Bella trailed off awkwardly, fidgeting with her hands. Why was she so concerned over Rosalie being hurt, all of a sudden? She tried to rationalize this. Certainly it had to be about how Rosalie punched her and Alice got upset about it. "It's not about my nose is it?"

Alice seemed surprised at this. "No! No, I wouldn't punch her for that, just talk to her. Er, I did go to check up on her, but she didn't want my help. Listen it's nothing you need to worry about. Just Rosalie being Rosalie." Alice waved her hands in the air as if this explained everything and dropped the topic. Bella nodded her head, satisfied by the answer. Relief coursed through her which worried her. _It's only cause I don't want Rosalie getting me back for Alice hurting her. And not anything else._ Bella tried to explain to herself.

"Oh that reminds me, now that your here I can tell you," the pixie started. "I'm having a small private party for us next weekend. And your invited."

Bella put her hands up in a back-up position. "I don't think I should go...I'm fine. Thanks."

"Oh, come on Bella. I promise its not a big event like last time. It'll just be us and you. Plus a friend if you wanna bring one."

"Alice I-"

"-really hate parties. Yes I know. But you don't have to drink. And it's not gonna be a dancing one. Just a relaxing one. We'll watch movies, chill in the Jacuzzi."

"Alice-"

"-and besides you get to wear a bikini!"

"Alice!" Bella almost yelled and the pixie stopped talking for a second, looking at the brunette girl.

"It's November. Why are we wearing bikinis?"

"For the Jacuzzi, silly. It'll be fun. Come on. We can go swimsuit shopping."

"I don't like-"

"-shopping. Yes I know. But you cant leave me alone to do it, now can you?"

"I think you should go Bella," Jasper spoke up, and Bella was surprised to see him speaking to her. "If you don't, Alice might be compelled to buy out the whole store."

This earned chuckles from Edward and Emmett.

"Fine," Bella sighed. "I'll go."

* * *

Shopping with Alice always proved to be an adventure. It was during this time that Bella really noticed the extent of her friend's ADHD. She'd run from store to store dragging poor Bella around with her, like a dog on a leash. And Alice wouldn't stay in these stores for long, instead darting in and out every ten minutes. She'd go to a store on the second level and then remember she saw something that could match that outfit on the fourth level and so she'd go to the fourth floor and check before she'd go back to the second floor and buy it and then go back up to get the jewelry as well. Bella just didn't have the stamina to keep up with Alice for longer than an hour. Eventually she'd retire to one of those benches and join the group of older men waiting for their wives to finish shopping. But she couldn't leave Alice alone for too long or else she'd start gorging herself on mall food to the point of feeling sick.

Typically these trips lasted over five hours and pushed Bella into finding the limits of her patience, but today Bella had instructed Alice to only go to West Street, which was only a single street of stores. Alice wouldn't be able to do too much here. But it was Alice they were talking about, and the girl was a unpredictable as a Fork's weather forecast. There was a possibility she could become enthralled with the interior designs of the store and talk to the store manager about that for hours on end, forgetting the outside world around her, and leaving Bella tapping the floor impatiently with her foot. Bella only hoped the girl would stick to their agreement and not go lose herself in her inner world.

Upon parking her car, Alice hopped out and raced over to a store. Grumbling Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and by the time she had arrived at the store entrance, the younger girl was already leaving with a small bag in her hand.

"Alice..." Bella said with a hint of exasperation. "What did you already buy?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. Just the first thing I grabbed." she said grinning a wide grin. Her eyes sparkled and she let out a childish giggle. "Now let's go to the other stores." she grabbed Bella's hand and the two went off, Bella practically being dragged away. Despite there being only five stores, it still took a while for them to look through all the things and Bella had to gently remind the girl of what they were looking for every time she became distracted, which was often. Locals around here knew of the Cullen girl's deep pockets and her lack of hesitancy to splurge so they always tried to convince her to buy something in their store. Bella had to steer the girl away, while shooting the store employees a dirty look. Eventually when they got back on track Alice found she had some difficulty finding swimsuits for the two girls. Not surprising since it was nearly winter.

"Whelp, I guess this means we got to go to the mall," Alice said as she jumped excitedly behind the wheel of her vintage cream colored Beetle and tossed her armful of bags into the back seat.

"No!" Bella shouted with more anger in her voice than she meant to add as she followed her friend into the car. "We're going back. That was the deal."

"Fineeeeee," Alice breathed out, pouting like the five year old kid she was emulating. She started the car and Bella watched the girl carefully to ensure that they were indeed heading home. Bella could not give Alice the opportunity to go clothes crazy like last time. Edward had told her that Alice had spent so much money last spring on new fashion that Carlisle had to freeze her credit cards; all twenty of them. Bella didn't even know that many credit card brands existed. A handful were foreign, as Alice had explained, due to the Cullen's often traveling abroad for summer break and needing to buy stuff there.

"I guess you can just borrow one of my swimsuits," Alice suggested. "I am smaller though, so it might be hard to find one that fits you."

"Alice I do have swimsuits at home, you know."

Alice laughed, closing her eyes and Bella felt a sense of panic as they nearly swerved into one of the cars in the next lane. She instinctively reached over and the turned the steering wheel just in time, averting a crash. "You mean those swimsuits that my grandmother would wear?" Alice opened her eyes, not realizing she could have just hit a car, and turned her gaze full of mirth onto her friend.

Bella blushed and picked at a fuzz on her sweater. "Their just modest swimsuits is all."

"Yea, fit for a nun," Alice laughed again only making Bella blush more.

They arrived at the Cullen's household, dusk approaching. The lights on the pathway had turned on, illuminating the driveway nicely- no doubt Alice's touch on the decorations of the household. Alice parked her Beetle in the driveway before rushing over to the house and up the stairs. Bella followed more slowly behind, tired from the shopping expenditure and also from hauling all of the bags up.

When she got upstairs and dumped the bags on the bed, she found the smaller girl already deep into her walk-in closet, tossing clothes around madly. "There we go!" she cried out as she pulled out a black bikini top and bottom. "Try this on." Bella took the skimpy outfit from her friend with a skeptic look on her face and changed in the bathroom, knowing that she already disliked the way it revealed so much of her skin.

"Alice I think it's too small on me." Bella said as she exited the bathroom feeling incredibly exposed. The top barely contained her B cup breasts and the bottom was so cut out that she felt her vagina could be seen by everyone if she just spread her legs apart too much. She stood awkwardly, rubbing her arm, as Alice circled around her, thoughtful hand on chin

"You look so good in it!" Alice flashed her a thumbs up after looking over Bella from every possible angle.

"No! I look super slutty!" Bella barked out, embarrassment flooding her face.

"Bella, its just for the Jacuzzi. Honestly no one will see you in the water. And you can wear a towel for the rest. Or just change when you get out."

Bella let out a sigh. There was no changing Alice's mind, especially if she thought she was being reasonable. "Fine," she huffed blowing a strand of hair up and went to go get changed into her regular clothes.

* * *

The next week flew by too quickly for Bella's tastes and soon it was time for Alice's little get together. She drove up to the Cullen household in her truck, noting that Carlisle's and Esme's cars were both gone; they must have gone on a weekend resort just like Alice had said and left the house alone to the kids. Emmett greeted her at the door and her eyes widened when she noticed he was only wearing a pair of shirts. His perfectly chiseled body was on full view for her, and she swore if she wasn't gay, she'd be all over him.

"Like what you see?" Emmett teased as he caught her staring and Bella blushed. "It's not too late you know. If you revert back to being straight I'll let you have some fun with me." He winked at her, causing her face to get redder.

"I can't just stop being-you know," she couldn't say the word but he got her message.

"Pity," he sighed. "Now come on in and get changed. Everyone's already ready."

Bella went upstairs to get changed, draping a towel over her shoulders to cover her body and came back down to the living room, where the lights had been dimmed and soft music was playing. Drinks lined the tables and every Cullen had a cup in their hand. All of them indeed were in their bathing suits, Edward and Jasper both wearing matching red shorts and Alice in a colorful piece. As for Rosalie...well Bella didn't look although the temptation was so strong. She knew if she looked at the blonde she wouldn't be able to look away and she didn't need that right now.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she ran up to her friend with a cup. She handed the cup to Bella and smiled, her face slightly pink from the alcohol. "Here, take a sip. We've been waiting for you."

Bella nodded her head and took a sip, the liquid tasting sweet and delicious. But she didn't want to drink tonight no matter how good it tasted. "Are we gonna go to the hot tub?" she asked, her skin crawling uncomfortably at wearing a skimpy bathing suit despite her being covered almost entirely by a towel.

"Yea, but first we're gonna do body shots," she announced and turned to the rest of her siblings to share this information. Body shots, Bella thought, her skin prickling. Why did this sound like a bad idea?

"Alright," Emmett cheered and chugged the contents of his cup in one go. "Lay it on me," he crushed his cup and burped long and proud. Edward screwed his face up at this.

Alice laughed. "We're not drinking off of you. But Bella." Bella froze at this and turned to Alice with a big WTF expression on her face.

"Why?" Emmett asked the question Bella was thinking.

"Because all of us are technically siblings and Bella isn't. So it would make more sense to drink off of her." Alice reasoned and shot Bella a big smile. What the hell? Where was Bella's consent in this matter?

"Alice," Bella started as the Cullen's all turned to her.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun."

"But Alice, I'm, I'm really, I mean my body is no good for this." Bella stammered, fear making her heart pound.

"Just relax, it'll be fun."

And so Bella's towel was taken away after much fuss and arguing and she was forced to lie down on the table on her back as the Cullen's stood above her. She felt like she was going to be dissected like a frog. She felt a stab of pity for the poor amphibians as she emphasized with how they felt.

"And remember Bella, if you move too much or make noise then you have to drink a penalty shot." Alice reminded her and brushed some hair from out of Bella's frightened eyes. All Bella could think was, _friggen hell, I hope I don't smell or taste bad. Did I wash that spot when I showered? Shit I don't remember. I just hope they get this over with fast. Please don't let them find anything weird with my body and point it out._

Emmett was the first to go. With a big grin on his face he tipped the bottle of vodka and poured it into the hollow of her neck. "Don't move too much or it'll spill," he warned and then bent his big head down to drink. Bella tried to stifle a laugh as the sensation of his tongue and lips on her neck was tickling her. He was doing it on purpose, she could tell and bit her lip to hold back a giggle, her eyes watering, but it was no use. With an exaggerated swipe of his tongue she couldn't contain the shivers anymore and let loose a laugh as she turned her body away from him.

"Ha, that's a shot for you, missy." He said as he backed away.

"Damn you Emmett," she wiped a tear away and got back into her original position on her table. Edward came up next, copying Emmett's idea. He poured some liquor in the same spot Emmett had and his hair tickled her chin as he lapped it up. Bella let loose another laugh, her hands going up instinctively to swat him away, and was given another shot as punishment.

"Me and Jasper are gonna tag team," Alice announced and instead of pouring alcohol on her neck, Alice put in on Bella's belly button region. The cold temperature startled Bella who let out an indignant cry.

"Stop, I'm sensitive there!" Bell insisted but the two were deaf to her cries. They lowered their heads and began slurping it up and Bella squirmed under their touches, laughs bubbling from her throat and earning herself two additional shots this time. And finally it was Rosalie's turn. The blonde paced around Bella's body, palming the bottle, watching her as a predator would, her eyes mischievous.

"I'm gonna make you squirm so bad, Bella." She promised and Bella gulped deeply, now afraid. Rosalie wouldn't do anything crazy in the presence of the others, would she? But as Bella looked at her friends inebriated faces, she knew that they would probably laugh it off. Shit, what was Rosalie going to do? She got her answer a split second later, when the blonde upended the bottle's contents on Bella's crouch. Hissing at the coldness of the liquid, it was soon cut off with another sound, one of her half stifled moan when the blonde bent her head down. Rosalie was doing this on purpose. She wasn't even attempting to drink the vodka, just lapping up the liquid with languid cat-like strokes that sent bolts of electricity up Bella's stomach in rhythm. Her tongue brushed against the material of Bella's swimsuit and Bella sat up so fast that she nearly knocked her head on the low hanging light fixture. "Rosalie, stop," Bella whined, desperate to finish this stupid game of body shots. She didn't want to get turned on in front of the others.

"That's another shot," Edward warned and Bella wanted to shout out, Don't you see what's happening here? But bit her lip as Rosalie's tongue made another trip. She felt her insides squeeze, and her heart beat erratically. The sight of the blonde between her legs, luscious locks curling on her thighs ,was extremely erotic. She wondered what it would feel like if the materiel wasn't in the way and just the blonde's lips, but then pushed away the thought, disgusted by herself.

Bella hissed loudly as Rosalie turned to sucking now, her hands coming to grip Bella's thighs. She slurped up the liquid, catching some of Bella's bikini material in her teeth and pulling gently. Fuck, Bella couldn't stand this and she was pretty sure her face was beet red at this point. She felt like moaning out loud and letting her back arch as she grabbed Rosalie's face and pressed it to her crouch before riding it hard. But she couldn't do that. She would have to just settle for writhing internally and hoping no one noticed her increasing arousal. The blonde finally pulled her head away after what seemed like years but was probably seconds, and wiped her mouth, cocky smirk on her face.

"Damn, Rosie, you got her good," Emmett said belching loudly again. "That's like three shots right there."

"Three shots?" Bella sputtered out, forgetting her arousal as she threw an angry glance at the Cullen's.

"I wish I had thought of that idea," Edward stated. "It was a good one."

"Your just saying that because you wished you were the one with their head between Bella's legs. What, is Sockette not doing it anymore for you?" Emmett laughed, as he grasped Edward by the shoulder. The smaller teen frowned and shoved his brother hard, but it was like pushing a boulder for all the good it did.

"Sockette's just fine." Edward whined and Emmett laughed louder at this.

"So that _is_ her name."

"Shut up," Edward hissed and turned to drink his vodka, with an embarrassed blush to his face. "You overgrown horndog." He muttered darkly.

"Alright, guys listen up. We gotta get Bella her shots and then it's time to get into the hot tub." Alice announced as she emerged from the kitchen with her shots. She set down seven shots which Bella eyed warily. Oh, boy she did not like this. Not at all.

"You got this," Jasper said as he saluted her. "To our fellow solider."

Bella swallowed thickly and raised the first shot glass to her lips. She swallowed it down, grateful that it was diluted with cranberry juice and made a face as the heat burned down her throat. Then she gulped down the others in rapid succession, trying to get it over with as quickly as possible. Letting out a huge belch on the last one, she sat the tumbler down harshly and tried to get off the table only to stumble and have Edward catch her.

"You alright?" he asked and she nodded her head, the motion sending the room spinning. The alcohol was already hitting her and she felt her body grow warm.

"Hot tub time!" Alice squealed and grabbing Jasper by the arm, lead the way to the tub.

* * *

They stayed in there for what felt like hours, but it was probably less. She couldn't feel the cold at all, the soft sound of winding blowing through the trees, and the crickets chirping set her at ease. Bella sat with her arms splayed out on the edge of the tub and her head craned upwards as she gazed at the stars. They were all so beautiful...like Rosalie. Bella felt in the mood to suddenly write sappy poetry. _Shall I compare thee to a November's night?_ Bell started, spoofing a famous line from a famous poem. _The way your eyes and hair glow, the way your body curves. I should hate you; your actions are repulsive. Yet my body is young and fragile and filled with these insufferable teenage hormones, which draw me near to you._ Bella's inner musing's were interrupted by a high pitched squeal from Alice. The small girl was play fighting with Jasper. He had his fingers on her ribs and was tickling her mercilessly while she squirmed in his grip and splashed water about.

 _I wish I had a sibling to be close to like that..._ Bella mused and sighed.

"Hey, chill out ova there," Edward slurred. He had a cup in his hand and had been drinking the whole time they were in the tub. "Some of us are trying to mourn Sockette."

At this Emmett laughed and clapped him hard enough on the back to make the boy splatter alcohol on his face as he went for a sip from his cup.

Bella sighed once more, and looked over at Rosalie. The blonde had been drinking while in the tub as well, but not as heavily as Edward. She was gazing at Bella, her expression unreadable and Bella feeling silly waved over at her. Why had she even ever been scared of Rosalie in the first place? The teen looked completely normal now, even vulnerable. The blonde tsked and looked away, taking a sip from her red solo cup. Well, so much for being nicer, the blonde was still bitchy even while drunk.

Bella decided then that it was time to get another drink. Her buzz from the vodka was fading and she wanted to feel all super warm and fuzzy again. She climbed out of the tub and let herself into the house, stumbling across the dark kitchen. Her hand brushed across the sticky alcohol covered counter tops until it paused on a half full bottle. She picked it up, giving it a sniff to make sure it was what she wanted and then reached for a tumbler. Tilting the bottle carefully to make sure she didn't spill it, she was about to pour a shot when a voice came next to her ear.

"Boo."

She jumped and set down the bottle with a bang on the counter. Turning around she came face to face with Rosalie who was standing so close to her their noses brushed.

"I didn't hear you come in." Bella gasped, to which the blonde smiled drunkenly, her gaze not on Bella's face but on her cleavage. Was she checking her out? Holy shit, Rosalie Hale _was_ checking her out. She had taken a lot of shots, and Bella could smell the alcohol strongly on her breath.

"Your pouring it wrong." Rosalie slurred, her pale hair shining from the moonlight coming in through the window, and she turned her attention to the bottle Bella had slammed down. "Pick up the bottle."

Bella gulped. What was the blonde up to now? But she didn't want Rosalie to get mean again so she did what she asked, turning so now Rosalie was to her back. "Good," the blonde crooned, sliding her hand on top of Bella's as the brunette tipped the bottle towards the glass.

"Now slowly pour it," she insisted her voice in Bella's ear. Bella felt her heart rate increase as the blonde's soft and ample chest pressed into her back and her left arm came around to encircle Bella's waist. Her skin was hot on Bella's and Bella's body reacted in kind, warming her up all over.

"Carefully, I don't want you to spill it," she warned, whispering kisses down the side of Bella's face and onto the back of her neck. Bella felt her hand start to shake as her concentration waned, and the liquid splattered around the shot glass. Rosalie let out a tsk. "That was some expensive alcohol and you just wasted it. Now I want you to clean it up." Rosalie growled as she tugged on Bella's earlobe, her voice sounding dangerously arousing. Pushing Bella's hand down to put down the bottle she instructed, "with your tongue," and pressed down on the back of Bella's head. Bella complied, wanting to get this over with quickly as possible so she could go and drink her shot. The sooner she did it maybe Rosalie would get bored and leave her alone as well. Bella, held back her hair and lapped at the sharp smelling liquid obediently, making sure to get every last drop of what she spilled. As she was doing this she felt Rosalie's hands sliding up and down her back, and tugging dangerously on the strings holding Bella's top together. At last she seemed to have loosened the knot and Bella's top hung loose from her chest.

"Rosalie," Bella hissed straightening up and covering her chest with her hands before glaring at the blonde. Was the other girl really going to start this again? But the blonde just smiled, her eyes glazed over and a blush on her cheeks. She pressed against Bella until the younger girl was pinned against the counter.

"Yes, Bella?" she asked before letting her eyes rove over to her neck. "Your marks disappeared. That makes me very sad." She ran her right hand down Bella's neck, pushing aside her long brown hair. "I'll just have to make new ones." Bella let out a gasp as Rosalie's teeth meet the soft flesh on her neck. The gasp soon turned into a moan as Rosalie moved her lips up and down Bella's neck, leaving big wet kisses before sucking on her skin. And it felt so good. Damn it, the alcohol was affecting Rosalie again. And it was affecting Bella.

She felt tingles spreading throughout her body and she scolded herself but she couldn't be too bothered by it, the liquid drug in her system making her enjoy this way too much and making her feel less guilty about it. She could feel Rosalie's fingers slipping under her now loose bra bypassing Bella's arms, which were too weak to do anything about it and fell to her sides. She let out a grunt of protest but the blonde didn't listen, letting her thumbs brush against the underside of Bella's breasts before she reached up and touched her nips. Bella shuddered and arched into the touch and she heard Rosalie give a heavy uneven sigh as the blonde pulled her lips up into Bella's ear and gently sucked on the lobe. With each suck, Bella could feel her nips getting harder and felt a tinge of shame at her actions. She shouldn't be doing this. What if one of the Cullen's walked in right now. But that thought was soon pushed aside as Rosalie's lips came down Bella's face, trailing from her forehead to the corner of her lip. She was so close to being kissed by Rosalie, and she so badly wanted it. She had gotten turned on ridiculously fast and now more than anything she wanted to feel the blonde's lips on her's, the familiar pressure, the taste and softness of it all. She had been thinking about Rosalie's mouth ever since they had done the body shots and now, with the blonde right next to her, her desires surfaced up and left her panting and squirming with want. She parted her lips as an invitation, only to have Rosalie chuckle.

"You want it bad, you little slut. I can tell." Bella winced at being called a slut-she was the complete opposite. "I'll kiss you, but you have to promise me something in exchange." She ran her fingers over Bella's nipples again making her breath hitch. Bella gripped the counter with her hands, trying to steady herself. _Please, kiss me._ Bella begged internally. She needed to be kissed. She had to be. The need aching through her whole body.

"Yea," Bella asked huskily as Rosalie's warm breath tickled her lips. She was so close yet so far. An inch away. The scent of her rose perfume was overpowering and the heat from her body was pouring over into Bella's. Bella could feel the blonde's rapid heartbeats, and the way her hips rolled gently on their own.

"I want you to be completely mine, body and soul." Now her lips were a centimeter away. Bella's mind was focusing on that gorgeous mouth and the way it moved. Could Rosalie just fucking shut up and kiss her already? Her body was buzzing with want. She had never realized how badly she had wanted to kiss someone until now. She felt that if she wasn't kissed soon she'd explode and wilt away into nothing, the apex of her thighs throbbing so badly it hurt. True she had been thinking about the Cullen's lips recently, but now her wants were tripled by the alcohol coursing through her veins and the blonde's presence, leaving her feeling so desperate. Like a thirsty man in a desert.

"H-how?" Bella's mind was growing foggy as Rosalie's mouth, when talking, would brush ever softly against her own. If Bella could just lean in a millimeter she would be kissing Rosalie...

"Don't worry. I'll tell you how later. You just need to agree. Well do you?"

Bella couldn't care less about the deal now so frantic was she. She'd even jump of a building with no parachute if Rosalie had asked her, she just wanted Rosalie's lips on her owns. She nodded her head dimly and Rosalie smirked, swallowing thickly. "Smart choice," and then she kissed her, a kiss as savage and beautiful as she was. She pressed hard on Bella, so that the brunette girl had to lift her arms to hold onto Rosalie's shoulders or else she would get swept away by the kiss. Her legs trembled and her stomach erupted into sparks that translated into heat that pooled between her legs. The kiss sent such an explosion of feelings through her that she let out a huge moan. She felt relief and satisfaction at finally getting what she wanted, but mainly she felt her desire heighten, the shock of the kiss causing her insides to spasm sending liquid dripping down from her core. She hoped the blonde couldn't tell how wet she was.

Rosalie's tongue slicked across Bella's lips, demanding entrance which Bella was all too happy to give. Their tongues battled, seeking dominance although it was no competition; it was clear the victor was Rosalie. Bella felt Rosalie's hands trail down to her buttock and down her thighs where she pulled up, and pushed Bella onto the counter. The bottle of alcohol clattered to the floor spilling, but neither girl cared about that right now.

Rosalie eventually ended the kiss, pulling away but Bella didn't want her to stop it. Before she could even think the thought she grabbed Rosalie by the back of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss. Rosalie groaned into Bella's mouth, only encouraging the brunettes actions. Bella wrapped her legs around Rosalie waist wanting to get closer and closer to the blonde. She wanted every inch of her body on the other girls, her body throbbing to remind her of this.

They kissed and kissed, passionately, their breaths becoming more shallow, curse words emerging from Rosalie ever so often as they separated momentarily to get some air before going back at it. At last both of them stopped at the same time, holding their foreheads together as they stared into each others eyes and tried to catch their breath. "I think we need to go back, before they come in after us." Rosalie's voice was tight with want. "I'll go first. You come back after ten minutes." Bella nodded her head, entranced by the blonde's heavy breathing. Rosalie pulled herself away and Bella instantly missed the contact. But she didn't say anything as the blonde walked away and joined the others outside. Right now her body was buzzing with electricity and she wanted nothing more than to continue kissing the other girl. Her lips had felt divine and Bella could not believe it would feel so good to kiss anyone. Now that her mind was a bit clearer she thought back to the promise Rosalie had made her make. What exactly had she said? Bella could not remember. Frowning, she realized that could potentially be a problem. Bella hopped off the counter with a squelch and went to the bathroom, her thighs clamping tightly together. She had to clean up her bikini first before joining the others.

Her bottom half was too wet.

* * *

Outtakes from chapter nine

 **A/N: Originally I wasn't sure where to go with chapter nine. I mean, so much can happen during a hot tub scene. But I decided to instead go with a more meaningful act between Bella and Rosalie in order to further the plot. This was one possible scene I was thinking of putting in.**

"If you want your underwear back, you'll have to come and get it from me." Those were Rosalie's parting words before she exited the hot tub and made her way into the house, all the while twirling Bella's underwear around her finger. Bella watched the blonde leave, her mouth gaping wide open in shock. The blonde couldn't be serious, could she? She had just left Bella, without her bikini bottom, in the hot tub by herself. What the fuck!

Angrily grabbing for her towel, she got out of the tub, and wrapped herself in it, grateful that no one else was outside right now. Alice and Jasper had gone upstairs for something whereas Edward and Emmett decided they needed to have a man-off and see how many virtual skulls they could smash. This left Rosalie and Bella by themselves in the Jacuzzi. Bella had decided it was too awkward with the two of them in here, so she stood up to leave, turning her back on the blonde, which in hindsight was a bad idea. The blonde had zoomed up to her and pulled down her underwear before smugly holding it up as Bella dissolved into a mess of embarrassment, shock and anger. She plopped back down into the water, hoping Rosalie hadn't seen too much of her pale ass. "What are you doing!?"

And thus now was her current situation. She left the tub, fuming and wondering where Rosalie could have gone. She wasn't so much angry at the older girl as she was with herself. She had sworn to herself that she would not let Rosalie bully her again, yet now this was happening. Perhaps the alcohol was to blame? Bella's thought process wasn't exactly at her best right now.

Bella walked through the dim house, wondering where Rosalie was. Her room perhaps? This house was very big and it didn't help that the walls wobbled a little bit. She passed by Eddy and Emmett who were sitting on the living room couch and yelling at the screen as digital blood squirted from comical characters. She ascended up the stairs to the second floor and hoping she remembered where Rosalie's place was from last time, she moved in that direction. A door at the end of the corridor was slightly open, light spilling into the otherwise dark hallway. Cautiously pressing on it, she opened it and found Rosalie inside her room.

Rosalie's room was the exact opposite of Alice's. Whereas Alice's was pink and warm and feminine, Rosalie's was cold, hard and masculine. Posters of cars lined her brown walls, and her room was very sparse other than the necessary furniture. The blonde was sitting on her black bed sheet, legs sensuously crossed over the other, and reading a car magazine. She was looking at it, as if she had all the time in the world.

Bella cleared her throat, her anger gone when she got a good look at the blonde. In the dark outside Bella had barely seen any of the minimally clad girl, but now in the full brightness of her bedroom lights Bella saw every wonderful inch of her skin. Her bikini top was skimpy and barely covered her gorgeous and ample breasts, which were almost spilling out of it. Her toned midriff was perfectly on show and Bella felt instantly disgusted by her own body for looking plain and dull. She had no curves to speak of, but Rosalie seemed to be made of curves. Curves that were in all the right places, and with her legs in that position it only made her body seem longer.

"So you found me. Now what are you going to do?"

Rosalie stood up, tossing her magazine aside and Bella saw that the other girl was wearing her underwear.

Her underwear.

How was she going to get it back now? Could she just borrow Alice's? Most certainly Alice wouldn't mind and most certainly it was better than approaching the lion. Of course her drunken brain didn't have these ideas at that time, instead it insisted on getting that particular bikini bottom and so Bella approached the blonde.

"I want it back," she slurred, pointing at Rosalie's bottom and hating how she looked so much better in it than she had.

"Okay," the blonde said and flopped down on her bed, spreading her legs open. "Come get it."

Bella's anger returned. Was the blonde really playing games with her right now? She approached, but realized she couldn't really use her hands as they were clutching the knot on her towel and keeping it from coming undone. Could she just do this with one hand?

She made to reach but Rosalie tsked. "You can't use your hands. Or else it's not fair to me."

Bella snorted. Who was Rosalie to complain that things weren't fair? But in her current state of mind, Bella didn't stop to think about things and went down on her knees, between the blonde's legs. She was going to pull that underwear off one way or another.

She gripped the top of the fabric with her teeth and pulled but with Rosalie planted firmly on the bed, the fabric was not going to move down no matter what. Despite this, Bella still tried several times, her nose poking Rosalie's belly button area, the muscle there twitching every time that happened.

"Rosalie, it's not working," Bella said with a huff, looking up from her kneeling position on the floor, to the blonde whose gaze was unfocused.

"Then make me remove it," she said simply. The statement was loaded with so much potential and Bella gulped deeply, her head spinning at what Rosalie was implying. Bella was not in the mood to deal with Rosalie's little games today. She just wanted to drink and relax in the hot tub. However, she knew that Rosalie hated having her games ignored and Bella was too intoxicated to walk away and come up with another plan.

So, she got up, sliding her knees on both sides of Rosalie's legs as she steadied herself in front of the girl, both hands gripping the knot of her towel. She'd just do this quickly and be over with it. Rosalie watched Bella position herself, a look of expectancy on her face. Her lips were parted and Bella could feel the heat radiating off of her body, along with that rose scent that was now combined with a darker spicier smell. Bella bent down and kissed her, loving the way the other girls lips felt on her own. But she quickly parted the kiss, not wanting to lose herself in Rosalie. She didn't want to seem like she enjoyed it.

"Is that enough?" Bella panted, already having troubled speaking and she hated it. It had just been one kiss, damn it. The blonde arched a brow. "Try again," she taunted and Bella sighed, before pushing down hard on Rosalie's left shoulder with her hand and pressing her lips to her's once more. Rosalie's back sank into the bed sheets as Bella kissed and kissed her, gradually losing herself to the sensation, each kiss drawing a stronger and stronger pang of desire. Damn it, why did the blonde have to taste _so_ good? Bella's stomach coiled up in burning want but she tried to push it away, feebly. _She wasn't turned on, she wasn't turned on._...she tried to reassure herself. She could feel Rosalie's hands tangling their way into her hair and moaned as they pulled her closer, flush against the others breasts. Bella hissed as her hard nipples brushed on those of Rosalie's that were also rock hard. It felt so good to close the space between them, so good to have their bodies brush their skin across one another. Bella found herself lying on top of the blonde, her hand dropping away from her towel completely. Her body temperature redoubled at their skin contact, her nerves alighting with joy and pleasure. She pulled slightly away from Rosalie's mouth, their tongues now battling it out in midair, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips. Bella got a good glimpse of Rosalie's face at that moment. Her eyes were lidded, cheeks flushed with want. This only caused a bolt of pleasure to shot down between Bella's legs and she shuddered before reconnecting their lips.

They kissed and kissed, their bodies writhing together, their hard nipples rubbing. Rosalie was trying to hold in her moans, and Bella was getting frustrated. How much more did she need to do to get the underwear? If she didn't soon, she might not want to leave the room at all. Maybe if she made Rosalie moan out loud than the blonde would be forced to admit she was enjoying it and give back the underwear.

But the issue was, Bella had never gotten past kissing with anyone before. Heck, she hadn't _even_ kissed someone at all before this. What was she to do now? Sure, she had read articles online, but that wasn't the same as having real experience. Maybe she could just do it step by step? Would that work?

Bella pulled her mouth away from Rosalie's and bent it to her neck. She began to kiss up and down the neck, causing Rosalie to throw back her head to give Bella more access. The blonde shivered at each kiss, letting out a heavy gasp when Bella got to her collarbone. Bella decided to suck there, long and hard and the hands in Bella's hair tightened. Bella could feel the other girl's stomach tense up but still she didn't moan. _Fine then,_ Bella thought, _onto the breasts it is._

Bella had already see Rosalie's naked breast before, but seeing them a second time didn't hurt. They were perfect in size and shape and they just felt extra soft on the blonde and Bella took a moment to admire them before she set to work. She put a nip in her mouth and kneaded the other breast with her hand. Rosalie's back arched wildly off of the bed but still she didn't cry out. She shoved her left knuckle into her mouth and bit down hard, tasting blood. So Bella redoubled her efforts, and despite the knuckles in her mouth, Bella could hear Rosalie start to whimper and mewl. Shit, this was so turning Bella on, she couldn't even deny it anymore as she felt the heat at the apex of her thighs turn into liquid arousal and slide down her legs. _Fuck,_ she growled, letting out a moan herself as Rosalie arched into her again. Her mind was foggy and all she could do was focus on how the blonde's body moved across her own. She wanted to see more of her reactions.

So Bella moved downwards, kissing a blazing path through the valley of her chest, and down her stomach, Rosalie's body quivering at each kiss. She pulled her right hand out of Bella's hair and gripped the sheets behind her in a death grip, still biting down onto her left hand. Shit, she hadn't expected this to escalate so quickly. She was just going to force Bella to take a naked photo in order to get her underwear back but when Rosalie had seen Bella's breasts nearly popping out of her too small top, and her flushed face, her body had acted of it's own accord. Even then she knew she should have stopped it at the kisses. She didn't need the brunette thinking she was weak, or that she was turned on by her, but it just felt too good and now she couldn't stop. How was that bitch so good at this?

Bella's lips were brushing the top of Rosalie's underwear. Bella was now down between the blonde's legs and she grasped the sides of the underwear to pull it down. She had forgotten about the whole reason she was in this situation when Rosalie reminded her.

"Y-y-you can't use your hands," she panted, sitting up. Bella nodded her head and trailed more kisses down the front of her underwear before reaching to the bottom, forcing Rosalie's legs to spread. Bella tried to grip the material in between her teeth, but it was slippery and wet, smelling incredibly of that deep spicier scent.

"M-ma-m-mmm." Whatever Rosalie had been trying to say was lost as she swallowed a low moan, her hips reflexively rolling into Bella's mouth. Panting heavily she tried again. "M-maybe try licking it."

So Bella did, running her tongue up and down the length, long broad strokes. Rosalie's hands went back into Bella's hair and pulled her closer, small moans bubbling up from her throat. Bella was now back on the floor, propped up on her knees, towel hanging haphazardly from her waist and Rosalie sitting on the edge of the bed, toes curling into the floor. Bell continued licking, realizing if she licked hard enough she could just get a taste of Rosalie through the material. And she tasted delicious, like spice and flower.

Rosalie pushed Bella's head closer to her, rolling her hips into each tongue stroke. She wanted to cum so badly, oh so badly. She could feel it in her stomach, all the way from her soaking core to her toes. Her mind was getting fuzzy and she cursed herself. She had to stop (but she didn't want to) or else she would unravel in front of Bella, (And oh she just wanted to let it go) and that would be embarrassing.

"S-stop, Bell-ah, s-stop," she breathed out. She didn't want to concede defeat, but if she didn't it would be a hell of a lot more embarrassing if she came all over Bella's face just from her licking her through her underwear. "You can take the underwear back." She groaned loudly, the top half of her body bending over, her breasts brushing Bella's head.

Why wasn't she stopping? Why? She had to stop now, Rosalie had to push her away. But she couldn't (didn't want to). She was going to explode, oh fuck, she was going to-

A loud crash startled both girls. Rosalie slowly sat up, her mind foggy and body trembling. Bella pulled her head away, looking at the door before looking back at Rosalie. A muffled scream came from downstairs. Bella gulped deeply, her eyes opening wide and she backed away from Rosalie as if realizing what she had just been doing. She wiped her mouth hastily and got up, grabbing for her slipping towel. Rosalie tried to compose herself, taking deep shallow breaths. Her sex throbbed with the lack of release but she tried to push it to the back of her mind. Oh it was gonna be a bitch to masturbate all this out later.

She stood up from her bed, the remains of her arousal dripping down her legs and trying her best to ignore it she indicated for Bella to come over to her. The brunette looked hesitantly at her, then at the door where another sound of something crashing could be heard, before coming closer. Rosalie pulled open her drawers and tossed Bella a pair of shorts.

"Wear this. You can't go downstairs and check on what's happening without something covering your ass. And I can't give you your underwear back because you slobbered all over it." Rosalie tried to say with a bite, remembering the way Bella's tongue had swiped across and-Rosalie drew in a breath as another stab of pleasure ran through her core. What would it have felt like if there hadn't been any fabric between Bella's mouth and her crouch? That soft, pink wet mouth of hers, her tongue swirling deep inside-Rosalie bit her lip to hold back a groan. Fuck, she needed Bella out of the room _now_.

Rosalie turned back to Bella who was still standing and looking at her, the shorts in her hand. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Rosalie hissed. "Get out my room." Bella startled at that but turned and walked out. Rosalie ran up and slammed the door shut before rushing over to her bathroom. Turning on the tub faucet to mask the sounds she was gonna make, she didn't even make it into it, as another throb of pleasure filled her. She sank down to her knees, hand already digging in through the fabric of her underwear and furiously working away. Moaning hard and low she bent over, her blonde curls sweeping the floor.

Meanwhile Bella stood outside Rosalie's room, the faint sounds of water running reminding her she needed to wash up as well. The sticky liquid running down her legs had dried up and was making it uncomfortable to walk. Besides she couldn't wear Rosalie's shorts while dirty. And she-she just couldn't believe that had happened. What was wrong with her? Rosalie had told her to stop, but she hadn't stopped. Just because Rosalie didn't follow the rules of consent didn't mean that Bella shouldn't. What had happened? What was _wrong_ with her? Feeling guilt, shame and embarrassment at her actions, she decided she needed to go apologize to the blonde before she retaliated. But how could she ever face the blonde again?

Blushing heavily she went to one of the corridor bathrooms and quickly cleaned up. Wondering what had caused the loud crash, she could hear arguing voices now at the bottom of the stairs. Reaching the last step, she entered the living room only to find the TV smashed to pieces and the table and couch lying lopsided on the floor. Alice was standing next to Edward and holding an ice pack up to his eye. He looked haggard, as if he'd just fought a bear. His lip was bleeding and so was his nose.

Emmett looked worse, if possible. The giants hands were cut up and peppered with glass. On his face he had several long cuts. Jasper was standing next to him, muttering soothing words into his ears as he applied bandages to the cuts.

"What happened here?" Bella asked, careful not to step on any shattered glass.

"These two idiots decided it was a good idea to smash up the whole living room." Alice hissed and Bella was surprised to see her friend so angry. "Me and Jasper were taking a nice nap, when these two decided to go at it. For no reason at all, might I add!" Alice added on loudly, as she pulled the ice bag away from Edward's face to see if his swelling had gone down.

"It wasn't for no reason," Emmett protested, letting out a hiss as Jasper dabbed some rubbing alcohol on his wounds now. "Edward started cheating in video games and calling me a sissy boy."

"Well you are a sissy boy." Alice snarled. "If you let something that small rile you up. Now how are we going to get this all replaced by next morning? Huh, did you think of that sissy boy?"

Emmett sighed and had the decency to look apologetic. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll take all the blame for it. You can buy the new stuff with my allowance. And I'm sorry, Jasper and Alice for waking you up. And Edward, I'm sorry to have beat you up." Emmett turned to Bella. "And sorry Bella for..." Emmett gave Bella a look, narrowing in on her shorts. He smiled. "For interrupting."

Bella immediately flushed. What was the guy talking about? Did he know? No, it was impossible.

"And my apologizes too," Edward slurred. "Bros?"

"Bros." Emmett smiled.

Alice sighed, appeased by the two boys nicer behavior. "Bella, are you going home or staying...over night?" Bella blushed again furiously. Why did everyone think something had happened with her and Rosalie? Just cause she was wearing the blonde's shorts. Well something had happened, but still.

"I'm going home. Dads gonna be worried."

Alice nodded her head. "Alright, get your stuff and I'll call you a cab." Bella couldn't be more relieved that Alice didn't argue. Right now Bella needed to be as far away from Rosalie as possible.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the second idea I had for chapter nine but didn't include in the original story line. Let me know which one of these three versions you prefer/ fits best.**

"Let's, let's play truth or dare," Alice drunkenly suggested, waving her cup violently to the side and splashing Jasper in the face with some of her alcohol. He didn't even wince, his gaze blank as he stared at something off in the distance.

"Do we have to?" Edward whined. "I just wanna drink and chill in the tub," he let out a burp at the end of the statement and followed it with a swig from his red solo cup.

"Don't be a little bitch, bitch," Emmett clapped Edward on the shoulder but missed and splashed the water hard instead.

"No, no, no, guys," Alice giggled and covered her mouth as if the idea was scandalous and she was sharing a secret with everyone. "It'll be fun!"

Edward rolled his eyes, went to take another sip of his cup, only to find it empty. He tossed it over his shoulder onto the porch. "I ran out of drink so I guess we have to." He settled down more comfortably against the bathtub edge. "That's the spirit!" Emmett yelled, right into Edward's ear.

"Good, Bella and Rosalie, you guys are doing this too," Alice said, pointing sloppily at both of them. Bella sighed. She wanted to just relax and enjoy her buzz in the hot tub. She was in no mode for Alice's games, but she didn't want to ruin the other girl's fun, so she nodded her head in agreement. Rosalie frowned but didn't say no. "And Jasper, you too." Alice elbowed Jasper in the ribs and he turned his gaze to her.

"What are we doing?" he asked, his voice extremely slurred and soft. Alice had to strain to hear it and she was right next to him. "We're playing truth or dare. So someone says truth or dare to someone else and then that person chooses either truth or dare. Everyone, scoot closer. So we can hear each other." Alice wildly gestured for everyone to come close, spilling yet more of her drink onto Jasper, and all the teens complied until they were in a tight circle next to Alice and Jasper. Close enough, that if they extended their hands they would be able to grab someone and pull them into a hug.

"So who goes first?" Jasper had no sooner asked the question than Emmett's hand shot up. "Me first!" The giant shouted.

"Okay, Emmy," Alice giggled. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare! Fucking dare!" Emmett screamed, slapping the water excitedly, spraying water into Edwards' and Bella's face. Bella flinched away, taking a step back and backing up into Rosalie. Bella froze at feeling the blonde's warm chest against her back and swallowed heavily. Had the blonde noticed? Hopefully not. Not daring to look back, the sensation of Rosalie's ample chest burning on her flesh, she moved away back to Edward who had not reacted to the water being splashed into his face. His face was beginning to look as blank as Jasper's and he was having trouble concentrating on the circle in front of them. Bella tried to focus on the game as well, but her skin still burned from earlier, the burn translating to her crouch. _Shit, focus, Bella. Not in the tub, not in front of others!_

Alice screwed up her face in concentration, snorting in laughter at her idea. "Okay, I want you to take a shit on something."

"No prob!" Emmett responded enthusiastically back. "I've been meaning to take a shit anyways." He hopped out of the tub and Bella watched his broad back disappear back into the house.

Bella turned to Alice. "What do we do now?"

Alice smirked back. "Now, we wait." The tub was quiet as the Cullen's waited, Alice snuggling up against Jasper's chest, Edward swaying unsteadily on his feet. He brushed Bella's shoulder heavily and she moved back, yet again pressing into Rosalie's chest. She jerked away this time, holding onto Edward by the elbow to correct him. She hoped Rosalie would not say anything once more. He glanced at Bella out of the corner of his eye. "S'thanks," he mumbled.

A short while later, Emmett clambered back into the tub, his phone clutched in his hand. Everyone scooted closer to look at the screen display. On it was a large quality of fecal matter and Bella had to turn her head to prevent from gagging.

The rest of the Cullen's were more appreciative. "Where did you do it?" Alice asked. "I don't recognize the place."

"It was in the pickup trucks bed!" Emmett howled with laughter. "The one that no one uses anymore, so that means it'll be there for a while!"

Jasper patted Emmett's arm in support and flashed him a thumbs up.

"I wanna go next!" Alice clapped her hands excitedly, completely emptying her cups content with this motion. "Some one ask me!"

"I know," Jasper slurred. "Take off your bikini and sit in the tub naked."

"Yea," Emmett encouraged. "Do that shit, do it!"

"You didn't even ask me truth or dare, but you know what, imma still do it." Alice set down her cup on the edge of the tub before dipping her hands under the water. The circle whooped in excitement as Alice wiggled and shook, her hands coming up with the bikini bottom a moment later.

"Now, do the top!" Emmett hollered. Alice smiled and tossing her underwear outside the tub, she reached for the knot around her neck. _I can't believe she's actually doing all this! Their all so crazy! I wonder why Rosalie's not participating in any of the cheering. She's been quiet the whole time._ Bella thought, as she cheered her pixie friend on. At last the knot slipped away under Alice's sluggish motions and she too tossed that away, the water coming up to just the tops of her breast, still leaving her covered.

"Hey, that's not fair," Jasper cried out. "We still can't see anything!"

"It's cause she's so short," Edward pointed out.

"We should have asked Rosalie to do it. She's taller and we'll see more!" Emmett suggested, eyeing the blonde suggestively, who only threw her cup at him in response. He didn't even flinch as alcohol ran down his face, and fishing the cup up, tossed it out of the tub."Yea, come on Rosalie. Pick, truth or dare?"

"Fuck you!" She hissed back, only to the laughter of everyone. _An angry drunk Rosalie wasn't that scary,_ Bella decided, as she couldn't help from laughing.

"That can be your dare, if you want!" Emmett said, opening up his arms and making a kissy face. "Come here," he purred but the blonde only snarled out, "truth, I picked truth you fucken horn dog."

"Fine," he sighed, placing a hand over his heart in a mock hurt gesture. "Which one of us _would_ you fuck?"

Rosalie sighed, placing a hand over her eyes as Edward, Jasper and Alice snorted. But Bella was not joining in, now worried about how far they should push the blonde considering she was so unstable and she was drunk. Bella could see her shoulders heaving with some emotion and hoped it was not a warning sign of the danger to come.

"Or how about this, this one's better," Emmett offered after he paused in his laughter to speak. "Which one of us did you _already_ fuck?" This made the boys erupt into more peals of laughter but Alice did not join in this time, casting a concerned glance at Rosalie. "Guys, I think that's enough. Let's ask her another question."

"Oh come on, why can't she answer the question?" Emmett asked. "It's just a little question."

"Because, your being insensitive to her. Drop it," Alice hissed, grabbing Emmett by the wrist. The other boys grew quiet, the tension filling the tub. There was a long moment of silence as Emmett slowly pulled his wrist from Alice's grip.

"Alice, it's alright, I'll answer the question," Rosalie pulled her head away from her hand, a sardonic smile on her lips. "Who didn't I _fuck over_ when I joined this household?" She raised an eyebrow and Emmett shook his head in consideration. "You right, alright next person." He turned his attention on Bella who felt her heart skip a beat. She didn't want to play this game originally and after that odd moment she didn't want to play it even more.

"W-what?" she stammered to Emmett's devious grin.

"Truth or dare?"

Bella weighed the options in her mind. If she picked truth he could ask her some uncomfortable questions and make her spill her secrets. Maybe he could even ask her about Rosalie and how she felt about the blonde. But if she chose dare than she could do something stupid, but if she protested enough perhaps Alice would jump to her rescue and stop it from happening. Sucking in a deep breath she said, "dare."

Emmett grinned widely and Bella feared what he was planning. "Okay, then. I want you to kiss...Rosalie," he stated, rubbing his hands excitedly together. Bella felt her heart stop momentarily and turned a horrified expression to the blonde. The blonde snorted and gave her a disdainful look. Bella was scared to do the dare; what if it became blatantly obvious that she held feelings for the blonde during the kiss? But Bella was also excited to do it; she had always wanted to kiss the blonde and now was her chance to do it, to taste her delicious red lips, and oh, did they look ever delicious right now. A bigger part of Bella though was overriding her fear and hope; it was anger.

"I don't want her mouth anywhere near me," Rosalie hissed at Emmett, hands on hips. "I don't want her nasty lesbian mouth on mine, she'll enjoy it. What were you thinking?"

"Calm down Rosalie, we won't make you guys do it, Emmett's just playing," Alice quickly tried to silence the two parties but neither listened to her.

"Oh, real nice Rosalie. Your ruining the fun for all of us." Emmett growled back, his hands fisted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Toxic Rose**

 **Chapter Ten: Turn back the Clock, Part One**

 _A/N: So I decided to finally put up a chapter from Rosalie's point of view. This one will help shed light on the troubled girl and hopefully give the way she is acting more meaning. It is also told in five parts._

I was in a deep dark place where no light could reach me, the black so piercing that it took my breath away with its harshness. I was broken, a person ruined and unfit to be a part of society, a society that viewed me as a monster for my crimes. But these crimes were not my own, the burden of the guilt lying on the shoulders of that man. The man who destroyed my life and countless others for his own sick fascination. He wasn't the only one responsible, but he was the one that was the worst of them all. The things he made me do...the things he made me see and think...I lost myself in the years that I spent with him and it was only because of her that I was able to claw my way out of the dark pit of despair I lived in every day. She came into my life and blew away all the darkness in my heart with her radiating personality; she gave me a new purpose. And she didn't give up on me like others did, no, she stood by my side as I made feeble steps to recovery. She was the complete opposite of my past; she represented the shining new future that awaited me. Despite Carlisle and Esme being the ones to adopt me, they couldn't take away my dark. She could. She was the one who really saved me.

Alice Cullen was my savior.

* * *

When I first arrived at the Cullen mansion I resented it. I resented the nice front lawn, the neat shape of the roof, the cheery colors of the interior, the wide windows that let in light easily, and the expensive furniture they had. I resented them for living in luxury, so different from where I had stayed for the past seven years. And so the first thing I did was destroy their furniture. I broke chair legs, ripped the stuffing from couch sofas, graffiti-ed the walls with blood from a cat I had killed and flooded the bathrooms. The Cullen parents clearly had not been expecting this from me, they thought I would be scared and broken by my past, but I wasn't. I was only angry, so angry that I wanted to break everything that I couldn't have as a child. I wanted to smash their stupid hopeful and parental looking faces to bits, wipe the friendly grins off of the children's countenance as they greeted me as a sister, but most of all I wanted to hurt myself. I hated all I couldn't have, and this included my body and mind. I could no longer lead a normal life with these hands that had been soaked in blood,with this brain that had been turned black by all the horrifying thoughts and images that went through it each day.

The instinct to hurt, to maim, _to kill_ , was so strong in my early days that it sometimes over took me in a red haze.

Until I could control myself and stop these rages I would be chained up or tasered by the Cullen matriarch who was often in the house after my arrival to make sure I could settle in. In the three months since I'd been living with the Cullen's I was in and out of therapist offices and hospital rooms all day. Some days I didn't feel like cooperating with the therapist, wanting to go back to how everything had once been. At least in the dank cellars of my world I knew the rules: kill or be killed. But here in the world above there were so many new rules, rules I didn't understand at all. Rules that said I couldn't assault someone for looking at me weird, that I had to be respectful to others, that if someone touched me it didn't mean they wanted to hurt me, and that I had to be on best behavior in public. I learned that in the surface world everyone pretended to be who they really weren't; they hide their true selves and I hated that, I didn't want to keep up false appearances. But appearance was important and I had a beautiful one, as I soon found out. I had been told many times by that man and his associates that I was a beauty but hearing it come from a person who didn't have a twisted personality made it seem real to me. I took pride in my appearance, the therapist supporting me by saying that a healthy physical look was the first step to fixing one's mental health.

I lived on those compliments on my beauty. They made me whole and real, so I did my best to try and dress up. Yes, I'm not ashamed to say I fished for compliments sometimes, but they were the first sign that meant people were accepting me after what had happened. My law trial had been all over the news and as it was very controversial it stirred up a lot of emotion in people, some of it ugly and directed towards me. Carlisle moved us to the small town of Forks, Washington, in order to spare me from the worst of it. There in the secluded small town, word got around slowly so I would have more time to recover before I had to deal with the facts of the case being thrown at me again. Luckily the residents of the town were kind hearted and too much wrapped up in the beauty of the blonde that wondered around their town to throw insults.

And so I continued to go to therapy, my new 'parents' not trusting me to be stable enough to go to school and they were right to do so. In those early days anything and everything could cause me to relapse, so everyone was extremely careful, sometimes entirely avoiding me when they weren't walking on pins and needles around me, all actions which also lead to relapses. My days passed in blurs, my mind cloudy and drifting in between moments where I had control over my sanity and those moments where I sank into the blackness hovering dangerously around me. I would shelter myself in my old world then, refusing to let anyone help me, but on the days that I did cooperate with my therapists and doctors, I did wholeheartedly want to be a part of society. I wanted to be just like any teenaged girl, obsessing over cute boys, picking out which clothes to wear, having sleepovers with her best friends. And gradually I grew to be more in the now rather than frozen in the past, shedding the darkness that covered me small piece by piece.

Could I manage to maintain all this, even if I had missed out? Could I still build a normal life? Everyone told me I could, that it wasn't my fault I had done those things. I had been conditioned from a young age. And that even now I would still think it okay to do so, that I would view that man as my father. But it was okay because I had a loving family by my side, and I would eventually over come it. The first thing I had to worry about was getting rid of all my anger and my nightmares.

That was easier said than done.

The rage was easier to control. There were plenty of techniques that I could employ in order to calm myself down once I got too pissed off. Counting backwards from ten, using a stress ball, drinking tea, trying bi-polar medicine, meditation, etc. But the nightmares, the nightmares never ended. There is no such medicine to take away night terrors and so I suffered each and every night. I would dream about mangled, hideous monsters chasing me, ripping at my flesh, slurping up my brains or sinking their teeth into my throat and drinking all my blood. These creatures of the night would leave me screaming at the top of my lungs, thrashing uncontrollably on my bed. I'd wake the Cullen household every night as they tried to wrestle me down and inject me with a sedative. Only then would I be able to drift into sleep peacefully. Eventually they took away the drugs as I started getting addicted and my nights would have continued to be hell if it were not for Alice.

My relationship with my new siblings was practically nonexistent despite their best efforts. I was too wrapped up in my past, the memories creating a barrier between us, as I lived inside my head. Even my own brother was afraid to approach me, treating me like a stranger, as a rabid animal. He would try and talk to me, conversations held from a safe distance. I tried to indulge him in his whimsy as I loved him still and worried about his health. I hadn't forgotten any of the memories of living at the orphanage, how we had spent the time there risking death to steal an extra loaf of bread to feed our too thin bodies, how we fought to keep our blanket on cold winter nights from the bigger kids, how we toiled away in the basement washing clothes for the house mother. Although I wished I could forget, these memories were ingrained in our brains the way a brand stays on the skin. I wondered if he was messed up because of these memories or if something else had happened to him.

The other kids, Emmett and Edward tried to break through my walls too, but their efforts proved futile, the walls made of smoky black glass that hide their kind features and nice intentions and twisted them into something less pure. Even Alice's exuberance hadn't affected me at all, her cheers of 'I finally have a sister to shop with!' falling on uninterested ears. It was only when she helped me with my nightmares that I could finally look through the wall separating us and see their actual appearances.

When they took me off the sedatives I had no way to return to a calm sleep once I woke up and realized that it had been a dream. My body would shake with the effort of having tried to outrun those creatures, my lungs and eyes burning. I could still feel the ghost of their touch, the insidious whisper of their voices in my head, sometimes even during the day, and especially in the afternoon when the sun just began to dip below the horizon.

I remember one night, being shaken free from the clutches of the beasts and finding Alice's face above me, her tiny yet strong hands on my shoulders. "Rosalie," she said, her voice steady and her eyes unafraid, despite how she had seen my body contort in pain and terror.

"W-what?" I gasped, pulling my hands to my wet face. I had been crying in my sleep again. I looked at her wildly, the shadows on the dark room suddenly full of danger. "The l-lights," I choked out. "Hit the lights!" She did as I asked, darting around in the light way she does, until the room was bright, washed in a sterile glow. I sat up in bed slowly, my heart pounding in my chest. I felt like I was going to be sick, my nerves so frayed from what I had seen this time in my sleep.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her delicate features drawn in concern. "Do you want some tea or coffee?" she added when I still didn't answer her, just kept my eyes closed and arms wrapped around myself.

"I know this is hard for you," she went on, sitting on the edge of my bed lightly. "But we can't let you have anymore of the drugs. They'll make it worse for you in the end." She traced a pattern on my sweat soaked bed sheets. "You know I don't envy you," she said suddenly, her voice getting raspy. "It must be awful to recall all the terrible things that occurred to you. At least I can't remember too much from my time. If there was one good thing my parents ever did, it was to ensure I wouldn't remember most of what they did to me."

I opened my eyes at this comment. I had never heard any of the Cullen children's stories before. I knew that they all came from broken households but Carlisle had forbade them from sharing with me should I relapse from what I heard. This was the first time I had heard any of them mention anything. Alice noticed that she had my attention now, but instead of continuing she moved closer to me, reaching out a soft hand to wipe away my tears. I flinched at her touch but didn't move away. I was still afraid of having people touch me but it was getting better, step by agonizing step. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, but you can get through it. If you want you can share your memories with me, it'll help to fill in the gaps of my own."

I shook my head at this. I had already shared all I deigned to with the countless specialists I visited. I didn't want to tell her, especially not now when at night they seemed more vivid.

"That's alright," she sighed, playing with a stray strand of my hair. "For now you go back to sleep."

"I can't," I responded, my voice still shaky, my heart still thumping in my chest.

"Yes you can. I'll help you. Scoot over." Alice gesticulated for me to move over on the bed and I did so, confused as the pixie climbed in, pulling the red covers over both of us. "Turn around," she ordered and I did, not comprehending why she would get into bed so causally with me, with a reputed murderer. Was she not scared? What if I relapsed and hurt her? As I lay on my side now, facing the wall she slide an arm around my waist, her face turned into my shoulder. I felt more relaxed in her arms for some reason and I let out a huge breath.

"What's something that you find boring?" she asked, surprising me.

"Boring?" I asked. The question caught me off guard. I never had time to think about normal things much less be bored.

"You know, something that you just don't have any interest in," Alice offered when she noticed I didn't know. I frowned, thinking hard.

"Um, I don't know, rocks?"

Alice laughed at this, her chuckle vibrating my shoulder. I felt a surge of unexpected happiness at this, so strong that it washed away the last traces of my night terror. I had made her laugh, I had never made someone laugh before. It was a light twinkly sound, like wind chimes, and it suited her incredibly.

"Well, then lets talk about rocks until you get so bored you fall asleep," Alice said and went into the process of how rocks were made, how to find them, the different types you could find. Listening to her soft voice, her warm body pressed against mine, her small arms holding me, I fell back asleep for the first time without dreaming.

* * *

 **Turn Back the Clock, Part two**

 _A/N: Ugh, trying to get inside Rosalie's head is so hard. Her thoughts and feelings often contradict each other. For example, she wants to be a part of society and be normal but she also longs for her dark messed up world._

It had been four months since my arrival into the Cullen family and I was slowly fitting into the routine of their life. Carlisle was a talented doctor and so he was often in high demand; rushing off at the crack of dawn and returning into the late hours of the night, work consuming his every thought when he wasn't busy out on emergency calls. And when he did have a spare moment he spent it behind closed doors, thinking of how to help his brood of damaged children. Esme was as absent as him, once she deemed me stable enough to be without the maternal love of her handcuffs and taser. She'd pop into the house once in a while to host a party for some charity event of hers or another and then leave on an extended vacation. This pretty much gave us kids free reign of the house. As it was summer, Emmett, Edward and Alice had summer vacation. Jasper and I were still being homeschooled, the huge gaps in our education astounding. But we were both bright and Alice loved helping us learn. She'd bring out her old text books and notes and share them with us, explaining the concepts that we couldn't understand with such tender patience it was as if she was our mother.

Jasper was able to open up to her more because of it, her wild personality rubbing off on his subdued one. Since I was close to Alice, she was influencing him to trust me more. I was glad to see it happen, glad to see him treat me as less of a threat. And she still held me at night. She'd wake me up from my dreams and then lie by my side, curling around my body comfortingly until I drifted peacefully away. I still didn't trust Edward and Emmett enough, the shadow of their trauma still etched deeply into every facial expression they'd make. Only Alice was an open book, her lack of memories blessing her with the ability to look past her shortcomings and move on, as well as help others move on. I felt that she was the glue in those months that kept me from unhinging completely. But even she had her limits.

I remember that one day Alice got the sudden urge to go shopping. She had just seen a commercial for a new shopping mall in Olympia, Washington, and wanted to go visit it. Alice had even more of a childlike spontaneity back in those days than she has now. She begged Carlisle for days to take her, as none of us had our license at that age, but he had said no. So Alice called a taxi instead. And to my surprise she wanted me to come with her.

"I don't think I should leave the house," I insisted. Olympia was a bigger town;there could be people who knew who I was there. Besides Carlisle said not to exit the house, unless I went with someone and it was a quick run.

"Oh come on, it'll only be for a little bit and you need to leave the house. You've stayed indoors so long, you'll take root in the floor boards." Alice tugged on my hands to try and get me out of the comfy chair in the Cullen library. I had been reading books on various topics and found to my liking that I enjoyed fiction, romance and vehicle books. Fiction helped me to escape from my current reality, and romance held an allure, a promise of sweet things. I wished to be loved like that one day; to love someone madly and deeply. To not have my tender feelings crushed into the dust as they had been done so before. And the vehicle book, well I simply liked the sleek design of sports cars. I wanted to get under that perfect shiny exterior and pull apart the insides piece by piece to understand how they worked. Much how I wished I could do to other people to better comprehend them.

"Fine," I sighed dramatically, Alice's high pitched squeal of approval bouncing off the high shelves of the room. I knew that I shouldn't leave, but all of Alice's other suggestions had only helped me, not worsened me, so what could be the harm in indulging her. Besides I had never been shopping before and that was what normal girls did. And in this instance I wanted to be regular.

"I'll call the taxi," she said excitedly and rushed off to get her purse. Ten minutes later we had snuck out the back door, to avoid the boys from catching us, and into the waiting taxi. The ride wasn't long and I let my eyes drink in the outside world. So much of it had changed since I had last been a child. There was an increase in technology for sure, and the fashion was dramatically more sexualized especially in regards to females. Keeping my face nearly glued to the window, Alice chattered aimlessly in the back, sometimes to me and sometimes to the driver. When we arrived at the new mall I was astounded. Never before had I seen such an enormous compound. Alice was even more impressed than I was, and with wild abandon she grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

We lost track of time as we flitted by from store to store, Alice buying all sorts of numerous useless things. I was a bit worried about how much she was spending but Carlisle must be rich if he could afford the therapy bills for all five crazy kids, so I let her carry on. By the time evening had arrived we were tired and exhausted. We dropped like flies onto a bench, letting our aching feet take a rest as we caught our breaths.

"I think we should go home now, I'm sure the boys noted our disappearance and Carlisle will be back soon anyways." I said as I rubbed my tired eyes. I was also starved but I could wait to eat until I got back. I was worried the boys would squeal on us.

"Don't worry, I got gifts to tide the guys over to our side, but your probably right, we should leave soon. It's just I had a lot of fun with you today." Alice said a bit breathlessly as she gave me a shy smile.

My heart skipped a bit. I was a fun person to be around? I could be fun? I was pretty sure that was not the reaction I elicited from most people but then again Alice was not like most people. Nevertheless the comment made me feel hopeful inside, like I could truly get over my evil past.

Gathering up our bags as Alice called the taxi, we exited the mall into the dusk. In my rush from store to store I had lost track of how much time had passed. The threat of the night loomed over me and I could feel my skin crawl. I squared my shoulders and tried to keep the fear from coiling around my heart but Alice noticed.

"Are you okay?" she asked reaching to touch my shoulder but I flinched away and walked faster, hands like claws around the bag straps. She seemed hurt at this, but didn't comment on that. "If somethings bothering you the therapist had said to talk about it. That voicing your issue helps to ease the tension away." But I already knew all that. Still, I was no good with my words, only my hands and I had grown up needing to hide any emotion I felt since it could lead to my downfall. A few months of therapy were not going to erase all that.

"Rosalie..." she said in such a way that it made my gut twist uncomfortably. _Dr. Wagner's Rules for Reintegrating into Society: Rule 24, Treat others with respect._ I heaved out a breath and slowed down my walk so that she could catch up. And that's were I made my mistake. Because I had been so angry I had walked us into a side street, the streets nearly empty. Turning on my heel to face Alice I noted three young adult males walking behind her about five feet away. They had been chatting calmly to one another but then one of them saw my face and his own turned into one of horror and disgust.

"I can't believe it," snarled the one who had seen me first. He was wearing a too big white hoodie and had a beard. He tapped the guy closest to him on his green shirt clad chest. Instantly the man looked at me and his eyes opened wide in shock. The third party of their group, a male wearing a red hoodie and hat also saw me.

"Well, what do you know, James," the white hoodied guy said addressing the green shirted guy. "It's the murdering bitch from the news." Alice turned to look at them, her face paling and she slowly slide next to me, her bags rustling as they rubbed against mine. She didn't have to say anything for me to know this was going to go bad.

"Oh yea, I remember you. Had the world buy into your 'it wasn't my fault, he made me do it' act." James said, his face looking at me with disgust. "Killed so many people yet here she is. Walking without a care in the world. Shopping." The last word he spit on, and the males stopped, appraising us with barely veiled anger.

"I think we need to teach her a lesson," the red hoodied one said. "What do you say Laurent? We beat her so bad she'll wish she could join her victims," he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

The white hoodied boy, Laurent, smiled. "Yea, we can do that. You didn't go to prison but your lucky you ran into us. We'll give you the punishment you deserve and as for your little friend over there, we'll only hurt her a little. Just enough to make you regret all the shit you pulled over the jury so they could set you free!"

"Yea!" screamed James, his eyes looking frantic now as he gazed over at me. "Sick bitches like you should die!"

Alice let out a half whimper, her lips trembling in fear. Why had she ever thought it was a good idea to take Rosalie out to a city when the news of her trial was still fresh in everyone's minds? "Rosalie, we need to get out of here," she whispered to the girl, trying to gauge the blondes expression. Was she going to relapse now? She hadn't in over a weeks time but certainly faced with such a situation would force her to, and it would all be Alice's fault.

"Rosalie, Rosalie!" Her cries were getting more urgent as she noted with rising panic that the males were approaching them, stances dangerous and expressions hard. But the blonde had a distant look on her face, eyes impassive. She calmly lowered the shopping bags from her hands softly to the ground. Her gaze never left the boys even as she straightened her knees, her hands hanging uselessly from her sides. In the time that Alice had been panicking and the boys spouting their nonsense, Rosalie had already assessed them. She calculated their age, weight, height as well as the vulnerable body parts she needed to strike. And she already had a weapon. She and Alice were standing next to a trash can, a glass bottle sticking out from the rubbish. Quick as a snake she pushed Alice away from her to get her away from the fight and then with her right hand she grabbed the bottle and broke it over the trash rim. Now it was jagged, the edges glimmering malignantly in the streetlamp lights and suddenly Rosalie wasn't in the middle of a street in Olympia anymore. She in a dark damp basement, a single light bulb hanging above her head. A boy of twelve stood before her. He was bigger than her, tougher than her, and stronger than her, and he was pissed. She was two years younger and time had not been kind to her. She was scrawny and malnourished. "Your greatly disadvantaged here," a childlike voice whispered in her ears. "You have to use your wits to defeat him. Observe his body, find his weaknesses and exploit them before he can find yours. Remember, you may be small but you are fast."

Rosalie swallowed hard, shifting her bare feet nervously on the dirty brick floor. The boy in front of her was fresh; he hadn't been in the games for long. Fresh bruises dotted his face were he had been struck when kidnapped but other than that, no injuries. He had no weaknesses she could exploit! How was she going to win this? She clutched the knife in her hand and watched nervously as he twirled his own around from one hand to the next. She gave another desperate look at him, licking her dry lips. She had to find some weakness, there had to be one. And with a click Rosalie saw it all fall into place. The bruise above his right eye had swelled it almost close shut, he limped on his left leg a little and the way he switched hands on his blade meant he didn't know which hand was his strong hand.

And so she made her move. She feinted to the right side, causing him to stumble to his bad left leg to avoid her. She'd also timed it so that he had just tossed his knife to his left hand, away from her. She rounded a kick to his shin that sent him to the floor onto his knees before she drove the blade right into his Adam's apple. The blade bobbed as he tried to swallow, his hands flailing to his throat but the hilt was stuck fast. Blood bubbled at the corners of his mouth and his head was thrown back in silent pain. Then his eyes rolled back and he fell, twitching on the floor, kicking up dust and smearing the ground with blood. Finally, the battle was done. A loud scream seemed to cut through the dark of the cellar and young Rosalie frowned. Who could be screaming if it was just her in here? The screams seemed to be coming from the direction behind the boys body. She stepped over him, her heels sinking into his blood, and ventured into the dark past the circle the light provided. The screams got louder, more sounds joining in: the sound of skin ripping, of a guttural cry, of the thud of a body to pavement. Young Rosalie frowned. Why were these sounds here? She reached out into the darkness feeling a doorknob in front of her and pulled on it, the sounds intensifying and a red glow permeating the room. But she didn't go through, standing on the doorway between this world and the one outside. Outside she could see hands covered in blood, hands holding broken shards of glass, holding a man up by the front of his now red shirt, digging the glass into the weakness of his throat, over and over again, all the while a small girl screaming for it to all stop. Her yells blew through like a strong gust of wind and young Rosalie struggled to keep the wind from out her eyes. The yells powered through her and into the room, blasting away the dark, the clutter, and suddenly she was older now. Her scrawny and bald headed ten year old self transforming into the fourteen year old of today, with blonde hair that went to her chin and with more meat on her bones. She reached a hand out into the doorway and fell out of it, finally

becoming

me.

I drop the body to the ground, the man long given up trying to beg me to stop. His friends lie next to him, broken pieces of a puzzle. The glass creaks in my bloody grasp. I am aware of my surroundings again. The stench of copper, the sobs of Alice, the noise of labored breathing. They are still alive and I am sad.

"Oh god Rosalie, oh god!" Alice wails as she looks at me, my face smooth, clothes covered in crimson. Yet despite her panic and fear I know none of it is directed towards me; she is worried for me not for them.

"Their still alive," I say my voice shaking as the reality of my relapse hits me. After this it's over. I was going to a mental hospital no questions asked. I drop my glass bottle. "Call the ambulance Alice, they can still make it." Through her tears and hair pulling she pulls out her cell phone and stammers through the call as I watch her. I feel bitter yet satisfied at the same time. Bitter because I let down those who believed in me, and satisfied because I beat the shit out of those men.

Conversation with the paramedics finished, Alice pockets her phone and throws herself into my arms not caring that she will get blood on herself. "Rosalie what are we going to do? This is all my fault. I never should have convinced you to go out, and now your in trouble and now they'll take you away and I won't ever forgive myself and dad and mom will be mad. Oh god, what was I thinking? Why was I so stupid?" She rambles on and on and all I do is shush her and pat her hair. And this time, as we wait for the ambulances to arrive, it is I who holds her in my arms.

* * *

 **Turn Back the Clock, Part Three**

After my last relapse it was just as I feared. I was sent to a mental hospital, the white walls sucking away all my recently and delicately acquired happiness from my stay with the Cullen's. The squeak of nurse's sneakers on linoleum tiles, the heavy smell of medicine in the air and the screams of fellow patients that shook the walls was enough to drive me crazy, if I already wasn't. I was drugged out of my mind most of the time, watched with a careful eye in case I should fall back into my old habits. I hated this place, no better than the hole I had lived in for seven years, even though the walls were white and clean, and meant to feel safe. I would have given the workers there hell but I didn't. I wanted to go back to my life with the Cullen's, I wanted to go back to Alice. She was the only that made me feel human, the only one that truly helped me, and in this place the distance between us was unbearable.

There had been a case of course after my relapse and Carlisle's lawyers met with the state's. They wanted to throw me into the mental hospital for life, or at least ten years but Carlisle's lawyers fought that, saying that I had been attacked, my life put into danger and due to my conditioning I had fought, which was a perfectly normal response in a lot of the human population. The state had argued that I could do that to anyone, if I deemed them a danger to me even if they necessarily weren't. The argument went back and forth over this, mindnumbingly boring as the parties poured over the most minute of legal details. But in the end I hadn't killed any of those bastards, only sent them to the hospital, and this was my saving grace. I got only two months in a mental institution. I didn't even protest as they took me away. I knew this was far better than I deserved. I think the only one who suffered through this worse than me was Alice.

She beat herself up for what happened everyday that I was there. She thought it was her fault I had relapsed, that if it weren't for her antics I wouldn't be in this position. This was true, but it was my fault not hers because I had not argued against going with her, I had been the one to slit their throats, I had been the one that acted like a total monster. I wondered how the scene would have acted out if we were just normal girls, but I quickly shook my head in disgust. If we were normal girls James, Laurent and the other guy wouldn't have attacked us to serve their own brand of justice. They would have walked behind us on the street, continuing on with their day.

So it was all _my_ fault. And _that_ man's fault.

The days in the mental hospital flew by quickly. Usually I was too doped out of my mind to realize what was happening, or I was locked in white padded cell reading books and trying to catch up on my school work. I had been a month into my stay (I think) when Alice came to visit me. Carlisle had come to check on my progress personally, to ensure that they wouldn't falsify my records and try to stick me in for longer, when Alice had begged him to come. And seeing how sad and mopey and generally un-Alice like she had been acting he finally agreed to let her come. They sat in the chair of the visiting center that was in front of me, thick glass separating us. Carlisle looked put together as always, years of dealing with emergency situations preventing him from feeling panicked at my haggard appearance. Alice, however, didn't take it so well. She had bags under her eyes that only accented her concerned and fearful expression. She placed her hand on the glass as if it could somehow reach me if she pressed hard enough. She stared at me, wordlessly for a long time and I stared back, my drug addled brain spacing out during this span of time. A tap on my shoulder pulled me out of my stupor and the man guarding me gestured to the phone. Alice had sat down some time ago and was holding a phone next to her ear. I picked up a phone next to the wall and did the same, excited to hear their voices again.

"Rosalie, oh my god, look I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry about everything. I'm the worst sister ever. Please don't hate me. I can stand you being mad at me but I can't stand you hating me. Please," her rush of words slowed down and lowered to a whisper that said she was close to tears. She wasn't even looking at me anymore, her head down and both hands cradling the phone as if it was the one thing that kept her from breaking down.

"Tell me you don't hate me." I stared dumbly back at her, my thoughts churning slowly through my head, like butter. Carlisle had a hand on her shoulder and was rubbing it comfortingly. How I missed curling up to Alice at night, her voice in my ear. In here the night terrors didn't come but only because my sleep was drug induced.

I opened my mouth, trying out the words in a tongue that had long not been used. "Alice," she looked up at me as I said this, tears rolling down her small cheeks. She had been crying silently. "I don't hate you." I forced my lips into a smile.

Alice came to visit me a couple more times, dragging a tired Carlisle behind with her. I had been steadily put off the drugs, whether through the influence of Carlisle or because they thought I didn't need it as much anymore, and I enjoyed the way my thoughts were freer. No longer were they stagnant, like a puddle after rain, but moving like a lazy river. Soon, maybe I would even be back to full capacity, roaring like a broken dam. But those visits of Alice were an oasis in this world of monotony. It was so boring, even my school books not taking away this boredom. But I had smiled when I first finally realized that I was feeling bored, that I could be bored. I had thought that was impossible for me. Maybe it was a sign of my life becoming normal.

After my two months were up I had returned back to the Cullen's house and found to my displeasure that all the kids walked on thin ice around me. Including my own brother, who was even more wary of me than before. All the progress we had made had fallen away. It pissed me off so bad that I had erupted one day.

"Stop treating me like this!" I had yelled, standing in between the TV screen and the Cullen's sitting on the couch. I stood with my hands over my hips, effectively blocking whatever stupid shit they had been watching. They didn't dare tell me to move however, they knew better than that.

"Stop treating you like what?" Emmett asked, feigning that he wasn't threatened by me, acting as if I wasn't in a dangerous mood now and just joking around. Well I wasn't, as the last three guys knew. He sat with his big arms splayed across the back of his couch. Jasper sat on his left side, his face nervous as he realized there was about to be a confrontation, and Edward sat on his right, legs and arms crossed tight as he gave me a look of displeasure. Alice was next to Edward, gazing back from Emmett to me, her body tensed and ready to spring off the couch to come between us, if things escalated to that.

"Like I'm going to kill you all. I won't," I hissed, screams of a person from the still playing movie behind me, being stabbed to death, not helping me make my point.

"We don't think you will," Emmett said, playing with the remote in his hand.

"You all think I'm crazy."

"No we don't," Emmett insisted sitting up in the couch, hands coming down to his lap. He fiddled with the remote some more, his gaze never leaving my accusing one.

"Well I know I'm crazy," I dug a pointer finger into my chest and then pointed it at all of them, an evil maniac laugh coming from the movie that was still playing. "But at least I'm trying. You guys aren't trying to help me at all. Instead your just ignoring me, treating me like a ticking time bomb. I want to get better, I really do, but your not making this easier for me." I finished my speech, my chest heaving angrily. Why was I even angry? Why was I bothered by this? Was I going to relapse again? I didn't understand the turmoil of feelings inside me right now. I had so many different feelings inside that I couldn't begin to name them, much less comprehend them.

"At least we know your not really _crazy_ crazy," Alice said with a small laugh. "Only real crazy people think their not crazy." She clarified as the Cullen's all swiveled their heads to look at her. Suddenly Emmett began to laugh. He slapped his knee hard as he bent over. His laughing seemed to calm whatever was in me and I couldn't keep my scowl up for long. I let my face drop into neutral and took the hands from off my hips.

Edward and Jasper looked at the big boy nervously, Jasper squirming in his seat uncomfortably, worried the laughing might just piss me off more. At last when Emmett stopped he got up from his seat and approached me. "Rosalie, I'm sorry if we made you feel this way. We all just thought you needed a bit of space. We weren't trying to be rude to you. Believe me." He placed a big hand on my still too thin shoulder and I almost flinched away but didn't. His voice sounded sincere and although I knew he still had to feel somewhat fearful of me I was too tired to care. If my own 'family' couldn't stop being afraid of me then who could? Would anyone ever not fear me? Would they look at me, like those men had, and see a murderess?

I let my shoulders sag and was about to turn on my heel when he pulled me roughly against his chest. He smelled clean, like soap and fresh laundry. He put his hand on my head and I was so shocked by this gesture that I stood there. I warred internally of whether I should push him away and punch him, or relax into his arms. But I didn't get to choose as Alice bounded up, exclaiming, "Yay, I love family bonding time! Especially if it involves hugs!" She hugged me and before I knew it Edward was there hugging me and so was Jasper, although he looked hesitant and did so lightly, his arms ready to push himself away from me as quickly as possible should I snap. I felt overwhelmed by their presence, so I didn't say anything.

"From now on, Rosalie we will try hard to be there for you, but you also have to let us in. We know that you distance yourself emotionally and physically from others, but that's no excuse for us not to try all the more to get to you. I'll just warn you we're not whole either."

And that evening, as the Cullen's held me in their arms they told me their stories, down to each and every horrifying detail, until we all cried in each others hold, sinking to the floor in overwhelming grief when our legs could not longer support us.

And from then on, whenever I would have my night terrors again they would all take turns coming into my bed and holding me until I could calm down and slip back into peaceful sleep. Emmett with his buff arms, clutching me like a mama bear would to their baby cubs. Edward with his less muscular ones, keeping a respectful distance between us. Jasper with his shaking ones, still afraid I would rip out his throat but nevertheless still trying to help me, trying to fix the broken bonds between us. His fear hurt the worst. He was my actual blood and flesh and every terrified and nervous look he sent me made me wonder if he had forgotten all I had done for him back in the orphanage.

And lastly Alice would come too, her tiny arms feeling the strongest of them all, as if she could keep me afloat forever and ever, above the sea of nightmares.

And so in the days following my return from the mental institute we broken children tried to fix each other, piece by tiny piece, some pieces more difficult to put back, some hiding in the tiny cracks between our conscious and unconscious mind, all the while holding onto the hope that one day we could finally be whole and people would see us, see how shiny we looked and never notice the cracks that threatened to make us fall apart once more.

* * *

 **Turn Back the Clock, Part Four**

 _A/N: In this series of flashbacks, the Cullen's are roughly two years younger than in the normal story line. Rosalie and Jasper are fourteen, Alice fourteen, Edward fifteen and Emmett sixteen._

"I think I know why my parents tried to exorcise me."

"What?" I asked, the statement catching me off guard. Alice and I had been in her room practically the whole day. Ever since my return from the mental institute I had been on house arrest, a tracking bracelet on my ankle courtesy of Esme to ensure I wouldn't leave the house. And if I did, it'd give me a nasty shock.

Before hand I had been able to go out for quick runs as long as someone came with me, but now the knowledge that I couldn't leave at all made me fidgety. I itched with the urge to go outside, my brain knowing full well this wasn't a good idea should a repeat of last time occur, but my body not caring. My legs bounced around restlessly every time I sat down, I paced around the house in circles, I pulled on my hair and picked at the scars on my body. Most of the scars from my time with _that man,_ had been erased thanks to the deep pockets of Carlisle. He paid for plastic surgery to reverse them and a lot of the smaller ones were completely gone and the bigger ones less noticeable. Jasper had been offered the same but had refused, saying he wanted to look back at his scars one day and not feel any horror as he ran his fingers over them, just a cold indifference. I had thought that a stupid idea. Why keep such ugly reminders? We already had enough scars in our mind and soul to last us for the rest of our life time.

Anyways, I was superbly bored now, still trapped in the house while the sun shone invitingly outside, tempting me to go and feel the grass on my toes, the wind and light on my skin. But if I so much as approached the window within three inches I'd get a shock, so I could only look on from the distance. Emmett, Edward and Jasper had left for some male bonding trip to the mountains leaving the house quiet and utterly saturating with boringness. I wasn't allowed to watch TV or play video games because the violence in them could trigger me. Only Emmett had the right to them and they were locked up with a special password. After fiddling with it uselessly I had given up and tried to read some textbooks, but the usually interesting text fell flat in comparison to the beautiful weather outside.

I was so bored!

I threw my book aside, disgruntled and took to the kitchen rummaging in the cabinets to find something to eat my boredom away with. When after thirty minutes of looking and only finding a bunch of snacks that I couldn't eat, I retired to the couch and put my legs up on the coffee table with a huff, crossing my arms over my waist.

I was so bored.

I stared at the ceiling trying to think what a normal girl would do in this situation. Call her friends, maybe? But I didn't have any. I was still staring at the ceiling when Alice came into the house in a cloud of fruity perfume and with a rustling of bags. She had been out shopping on West street again.

"Back so early?" I asked, not looking at her as she walked around the couch I was planted to and set down her bags on the table.

"And what were you doing?" she asked and I shifted my head to look at her. She had her hands on her hips, a questioning look on her eyes.

"I'm being bored, that's what I'm doing." She sighed at my response.

"I thought you couldn't get bored."

"I thought so too," I answered back. "But your parents have spoiled me. I mean really." I jiggled the ankle with the tracking bracelet on it

"Their your parents too," she pulled her hands off her hips and went to stand in front of me. "Besides its only for a little bit. You'll be able to leave the house eventually. It's not like their going to keep you here until your an old lady." She pulled on my crossed arms, uncrossing them and pulling me up.

"Your not going back to shopping?" I asked, raising a brow.

"No, I did all that and got everything I needed. Besides I don't want to leave you alone in the house. Since the boys are out and you can't leave I'm going to have to keep you occupied." She grabbed her bags off the table. "Follow me upstairs." And I did, wondering what new scheme she was up to now.

We went into her room and it was like entering another world entirely. The whole of the Cullen house was always made up of solid grays, whites, and blacks no matter how many times Esme redecorated. But Alice's room was always bursting with colors. This time she had redecorated it green and it felt like I was in the deep of a rainforest jungle. Green paper streamers hung in the doorway mimicking vines, thick green carpet layered the floor, my toes sinking in with each step. Murals, expertly painted by someone Esme had hired on the pleads of Alice, portrayed jungle scenes of monkeys hanging from vines, exotic birds soaring through the sky, and predators prowling the leafy forest floor.

The furniture in the room matched the jungle theme: dressers made of twisted wood stood against the walls, a canopy bed with bedposts covered in crawling vines and curtains made of giant canopy faux leaves stood by the room window, and a desk and chair were next to it, a mossy looking blanket folded neatly on the seat of the chair. But what made the room even more wild was the water fountain that took up nearly a whole wall. A woman's face was carved out of granite, her mouth opened in a shocked expression and eyes hollow. Water flowed out of her mouth and into the basin below her where little koi fish swam around happily. Moss covered the granite of the fountain, a huge clump around one of the woman's eyes, making it seem like something that a wandering adventurer would stumble across; an object from a lost civilization.

I had to stop and stare every time I came into Alice's room because I loved the effort the girl put into her decorations. It was unlike any of the other Cullen kids rooms. Emmett's was blue and messy, his furniture covered by dirty plates, his carpet barely visible under all the piles of used clothes. He had a huge TV screen in front of his bed, every type of game system attached to it but that was all for his personal touch to the space. Edward's was like the rest of the house, white, gray and black, the only difference being he had a keyboard and other musical instruments set up around his room. He had turned his private bathroom into a mini studio and recorded music there, but what kind no one knew since they had never heard anything he made, as he never shared. Jasper's room was warm and comfy, like a library. Everything had a hint of brown in it and he had a comfy brown chair in the corner of his room with a lamp over it, making it the perfect place to sit down and read a book. He didn't have many personal belongings like Emmett or Edward did, but he did have a lot of books around, most about the civil war. Where he had picked up an interest in that I did not know, and only hoped it was not an unhealthy obsession.

My own room was bare as well. The room was padded, like for a little child, to make sure I didn't hurt myself during my night terrors and it had never crossed my mind to decorate my room. My room. No one elses, just mine. A whole space, big enough to hold my bed, my clothes and my stuff. I never had anything except my life to call my own before, and even that had been uncertain at most times.

"You alright there?" Alice's concerned voice broke me out of my thoughts. I blinked my eyes to bring my self into the present.

"I was just admiring your room. Did you get new plants?" I asked, tipping my head to indicate the potted ferns that stood on either side of her bed.

"I did! The room needed more green," she stated proudly.

"Do you think I could change my room too?" I asked hesitantly, thinking about adding my own touch to my plain room.

"Of course! And I would love to help! Oh you can do so many things with it!" Alice grabbed my hands in excitement but stopped herself before she could go on a rant, although I could see all the words she wanted to say bubbling behind her eyes. "We can talk abut that later. Don't distract me now."

"Why not?" I asked as Alice let go of my hands and began dumping the content of her bags out, makeup, nail polish and clothing piling out on her green striped sheets.

"Because we're going to do a makeover!" she announced.

"A makeover? Like those things girls do for fun?" I felt a bolt of excitement hit me. I was finally going to do those things that girls did in novels!

"Yup. I saw you reading a bunch of girl magazines and look really sad as you read about these kinds of things, so now we're going to do them. Well, you are. I'm going to do your nails and your hair. Sit down in the chair." I sat down in the chair that Alice gestured to. "Alright, which color do you want?" Alice held up several bottles of nail polish and I shook my head. I wanted Alice to pick a color for me.

"Pick what you think is best for me." Alice contemplated a bit before picking out the red. I held out my hands to her and watched as she carefully dipped the paint brush out and in of the small glass bottle, red paint so much like blood. But instead of being traumatized by it I felt at peace. As if because Alice was using the red, she was replacing some of the bad associations I had with it with more pleasant memories. .

She painted my nails, humming happily as she did. Once done she straightened up and capped the polish. "Don't touch anything or you'll smudge the paint. Now we're going to do hair and makeup." She grabbed the necessary tools and went to work, small hands darting quickly around my face. As she worked, she and I chatted together about frivolous things: things that we wished we could do, things we wished we could see, and things that we liked. And in those few hours it seemed like we really were ordinary girls, as if our biggest concern was getting that top from the store that we wanted.

"Alright, now for the final step, clothes. But first check out your new look." Alice gave me some space as I got up and looked in the mirror of her walk in closet. My lipstick coated lips broke into a smile. I looked really nice. She had used dark colors for my eye shadow and blush but done so subtly that it didn't look over done. The mascara made my eyes look big and innocent and the light red lipstick matched my earlier paint job. As for my hair, she had curled the edges of my now shoulder length locks and swept them into a loose ponytail over the side of one shoulder.

"I look nice." I told Alice and she laughed, a light sound. "Of course you do. You don't need makeup for that." She appeared in front of me, material clutched in her hands. "Try these clothes on. I think they'll look great with this look."

"And what look is it that your trying to go for?" I asked, grabbing it from her and pulling my pants down. But Alice had already flitted out of the closet and gone back to rummaging through her bags. "I also got you a choker. I saw it in the store and it just screamed 'Rosalie' to me so I had to get it, and every other one they had there."

I laughed at this, pulling my top off now. Of course leave it to Alice to do something like that. "How much clothing did you even buy?"

A pause. "You don't wanna know." There was a loud groan. "Shit, Carlisle is gonna kill me when he sees the bills." I finished putting on my outfit and stepped out of the closet.

"What do you think?" I asked, striking a model pose.

Alice gave me an exuberant thumbs up. "I think it's great. Now let's try on something new." And so the pattern went on. I'd try on some clothes, walk around in it, model it for Alice, let her take a picture and then go back and change into something new. I was having so much fun being normal that I forgot about how bored I had been. And forgot about how unnormal we were.

I was in the middle of changing into my new outfit when Alice came into the closet. "I'm sorry, I thought you'd changed already," she squeaked out in embarrassment and covered her mouth with her hand. I was not bothered by this at all. I had been naked too many times in the past to count, so I had absolutely been desensitized to nudity and what sexual meaning it hide. Besides my important bits were clothed.

But Alice stood where she was, mouth still covered and eyes roving all over my body unashamedly. I wasn't as curvy back in those days but given proper nutrition and sleep my body had begun to bloom. My legs were long and shapely, my breasts perky and my face losing its prickly edges and becoming brutally beautiful. I stood still as Alice took in the view of me, with my body held sideways to her, with my arms held in front of me with the shirt I had just been about to slide on, my bare legs starting to feel a bit cold. What was going on? I felt my heart speed up and swallowed, getting ready to ask what was wrong when she spoke first.

"I think I know why my parents tried to exorcise me." She pulled her hand away, her face filled with an unreadable emotion.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I turned to face her fully, the shirt still in my hands. She looked at me for a while, her unusual quietness unnerving me.

"The Bible says people like me are sinners, are miscreants." She closed her eyes briefly at this, struggling with something big inside her. "So my parents wanted to punish me for _this_ , at least _this_ was a part of it, I think."

I was getting really worried now. I had never seen the pixie have a relapse before, always assuming that since she couldn't remember much she wouldn't have a reason to. But perhaps she could, and that she was about to now. "Alice," I said softly, nervously. Shit, how did I deal with a relapse when my own control was so shitty?

She opened her eyes on hearing me say her name and finally let lose the words she had been struggling to say.

"I'm bisexual."

She gave me a bittersweet smile that made me forget all the reassuring words I had planned on saying to her. My mouth made a shocked expression and I took a step back. I had not been expecting this. A relapse, yes, but a revelation, no.

"Alice," I said, my voice choked. She thought her parents had tried to kill her because she was bi, but how could they have known if she had only been a young child at the time?

"I've been thinking on it a lot. And it makes sense. I used to kiss boys and girls on the cheeks all the time as a child. I didn't know it meant anything, until now. And I've noticed the way I look at men and women. Both genders are equally attractive to me. But I didn't want to admit it to myself yet. I quarreled with the thought that liking girls was impossible and wrong. Seems some of my parents sick punishments and ideology stayed with me." She let out a bitter laugh at this, her eyes dark, arms wrapped around herself. I wanted to go and comfort her but I didn't know how. She was the one who usually comforted others.

"Now, looking at you I realized I couldn't deceive myself for any longer. I like boys and I like girls too. And I like you Rosalie. A lot." Alice bit her lip at this, face suddenly shy as she looked away from me for the first time during this conversation.

 _Oh,_ I thought, my head feeling light. Was Alice confessing her feelings to me? She liked me? What did that even mean? Reading romance novels had not prepared me for the real thing.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer me. I know its a lot and you probably think I'm sick since we're supposed to be sisters..." Alice trailed off and I couldn't stand to see her hurt expression. Months ago I would have been thrilled to see an expression like this; it meant my opponent was weakening and that I could move in for the killing blow. But now, after months of extensive therapy and kindness, my humanity was coming back to me. I rushed over to her, dropping my shirt, and grabbed her arms, pulling them away from her chest.

"Alice, I'm just overwhelmed is all. I-I, well no one ever, I mean." I paused to suck in a deep breath and to collect my thoughts, Alice continuing on in my silence.

"I just hope this doesn't change anything between us, that we can still be friends."

She still wasn't looking at me as she said this.

"Alice, look at me." She did and I noticed her eyes were shiny, as if she could burst into tears any second. "I doesn't change anything between us." I racked my brain for things my therapist said to reassure me, or techniques he used. "Except maybe now I can't change in front of you." I smirked, trying to use humor to lighten the situation. Alice looked away at this, blushing madly and I thought that adorable.

"Rosalie," she said, her voice wavering.

"Yea?"

"I really, really, _really,_ wanna kiss you now," she said in barely a whisper. I felt my heart thump at this confession, and some weird buzzing emotion fill my chest. "So could you let go of me before I reach out and grab you?" I should have done as she asked, but I didn't, suddenly wanting to know how it felt like to kiss someone. To know if Alice's lips were as soft as they looked, if she would do what lovers in books did and hold me tight as we kissed. So I stayed put silently, and when Alice turned her head to face me again, it wasn't to talk, although her tongue was involved and the sounds that came from her mouth were ones of joy.

This was the first time I was kissing some one of my own will, and it was exciting, the kind of excitement you get when you wait for something for a long time and then when you finally get it, you rush to go and try it out. That was how my first kiss with her was, and then we both got so excited to try it one more time, that we kissed again. And again and again. I let go of her arms so she could wrap them around my shoulders and pull me closer to her. I only had to bend my head a little so I could kiss her, as I wasn't that tall yet back then, and she stood on her toes, body pressed against mine. Her clothes rubbed against my skin and it felt nice in her warm embrace.

I didn't know if what I was feeling meant I liked Alice. In the romance books it said that kissing the right person would feel right, feel like fireworks, like a sun exploding inside you, like everything was falling into the correct place. Kissing Alice felt exhilarating for sure, so I was going to cling onto _this_ feeling for now and worry about it all afterwards.

At last we parted, and I couldn't tell how long we had been kissing for, except that I was breathless and panting as if I had run a marathon, the taste of Alice's sugary lip gloss coating the inside of my mouth. She too was breathing hard, her cheeks flushed and eyes swirling with intense emotion. We looked at each other a while, our minds trying to catch up with what our bodies had just done, until she pulled her arms away from my neck. She let out a groan as she rubbed a hand over her face.

"Now it's not only kissing that I want to do with you," she admitted with a shaky laugh and I felt an immense pleasure flood through me. I knew exactly what she talking about, and I had no idea her feelings had ran this deep. It wasn't just some innocent crush she had on me. This was going into the rated 18 and up zone.

"Put some clothes on, please. I'm going to go think about this," she said and with that left the room.

* * *

 **The Last Turn of the Clock**

 _A/N: Bet y'all didn't expect that to happen between Rosalie and Alice in the last chapter. But it's important that it did, it helps to shape the current relationship between the two adoptive siblings. I feel like I could have included so much more, like the full extent of Rosalie's relapses, and her wobbly relationship with her other siblings, but I didn't want to make it too dark and depressing. There's the other flashbacks for that, lol._

I was a victim of my own mind, a swirling chaotic place that harbored no concept of sense or self. Voices, images, thoughts, all swirled into one hurricane of bright pain and I was going to go insane, my brain was going to explode from all this that I tried to keep inside, I was going to-

"Rosalie." A tired sigh. Carlisle sat in front of me on the couch, his glasses off and fingers pressed into his eyes. I was in the Cullen's living room, my thought process having been interrupted by him. He wanted me to answer him, so I didn't say anything. I waited for him to do it. I was in no mood to talk, my attitude as foul as the air in a coal mine.

"Why did you hurt that man?" Carlisle pulled his fingers away from his eyes and looked at me with a weary gaze. A gaze that said 'I'm tired of your shit'. I didn't respond.

"Rosalie, you have to talk to me. I can't help you until you explain to me what you were thinking, doing that to some stranger." No response. "If you can't help me then I can't help you, Rosalie. It'll get out into the news, the state will hear and you'll go into the asylum for good. There will be no plea bargaining, no deal making this time. Do you understand me?"

I just huffed and crossed my arms tighter over my chest. The threat of the asylum freaked me out, but I wasn't going to admit that. I didn't want to tell Carlisle what had really happened. The truth was I had relapsed again. Just a week after being freed from the tracking bracelet and being able to go outside, I had collapsed in on myself.

I had gone on a grocery run with Edward, as no one bought any snacks that I liked, only the healthy crap, and so I needed to personally pick out which fat soaked and calorie ladden food I would eat today. The weather had been nice, and I enjoyed the way the breeze picked up my stray hairs as I walked. Edward wasn't much of talker which suited me, as I didn't know what to talk with him about. He looked deep in thought anyways, his eyes brooding and mouth downturned in probably what was deep philosophical thought. In the months since I had known him, he was always spouting some self depreciating crap about not being good enough, about failing his family. That he wanted to live life for all his dead siblings but felt he failed at it. I had quickly gotten annoyed with this and told him to shut up with all the contempt I could muster. I told him to get over himself and he listened. Well, at least in my presence he didn't do that anymore. I don't know if he went back to his room and moped there, but as long as it was not in front of me, I was fine.

I too was deep in thought, but not about my past for once. This time I was thinking about all that Alice had said. Did she really mean those words? And what did they mean for the both of us now? I needed to consult a book for this, as the web and TV were still strictly off limits for me.

So we were walking down the street, some men giving me appreciative stares. Edward too, had a couple of middle school girls swooning over him. He was entering the early stages of adulthood, his chest gaining more definition, his height increasing and his baby face becoming chiseled and strong. I failed to find the attraction in him. He looked like a whiny little priss and when he opened his mouth, that only amplified.

We entered the grocer's and a normal pair of kids would have split up to go search for their own things before meeting to pay for it at the cashier, but I was still under surveillance and he was on guard duty, a taser hidden in one of his skinny jeans pants pockets.

He followed me around as I picked out my snacks and gave me a disdainful snort when I put in the fifth bag of potato chips into my basket. "What?" I asked, mildly irritated as he was interrupting my thought process on what to do with the Alice situation.

"You shouldn't be eating that unhealthy crap, it's bad for you."

"Edward, I'll eat whatever I want." I snapped back, spitefully dumping the whole row of chips into my basket. Some didn't make it in and fell on the floor.

"Rosalie, what are you doing? Don't act up, because I trying to help you. A healthy body makes a healthy mind." He recited something our therapists always said to us as he knelt down to pick up the chip bags I had toppled.

"You'll help me by shutting the fuck up," I growled back, suddenly angry. Who was this twig to tell me what to do with my life. I had enough of following people's orders and rules. "It's my body, and I'll eat whatever I want." I stomped away to the next aisle, eyes roving in a craze to find the next worst thing to eat just to spite him and his stupid ideas.

"Don't be like this. I'm just trying to tell you that you can't eat these foods. You know what the doctors said. I would have never agreed to go downtown with you if I had known this would occur." He followed after me and watched in growing annoyance as I shoveled more food into my already overflowing basket. "What is this really about? Tell me what has you angry so that we can talk about it." He put his hands into his pockets and I could imagine him thumbing the taser button, ready to use the device on me. I felt even angrier at that. In fact I didn't even know why I was so angry all of a sudden. I had been in a normal enough mood on my way to the store, but now I was livid, livid enough to do something drastic. My thoughts were swirling and my body felt heated and ready to pounce. Maybe it was because I hadn't had an anger spell in so long that this was happening now? I didn't know but I didn't care enough to try to calm down.

"I don't want to talk to you about why I'm angry. Just let me eat my foods!" I nearly screamed at the end, my hands shaking in frustration, my control over my body spiraling away from me quickly. "Why don't you tell others what kind of food they should eat? Why you always pick on me?" My behavior was now drawing the attention of the shoppers. Mothers pulled their children close to them, others backed up, others pretended to be engrossed in their shopping but were actually listening in.

"Rosalie, lets drop the topic then. Let's talk about something else. Let's go outside." Edward insisted, his voice stern but I could see the way his shoulders twitched. He was afraid of me. He had never had to handle my full relapse before, by himself. But I wasn't done. I wanted to hurt someone, tear them apart with my words. I wanted to punch him. "Why don't you tell Emmett how to eat? Or Jasper?" Before I knew what I was doing my hands dipped into my basket and I hurled a pack of chips on each boys name, straight into Edward's thin chest. It bounced off harmlessly but he flinched as if he had been struck by something much harder. "What about Alice, huh? Or why didn't you tell your parents? I'm sure they could have used the advice. Would have been a much better choice than eating their own kids." I knew I shouldn't have said that but I didn't care. I was out of control. I watched as Edward's whole body seemed to undergo a chain reaction. He sucked in a deep breath as if he were underwater and unable to breathe. His face paled, contorted in pain, and his eyes lost focus. His body twitched backwards, his arms jerking out of his pants pockets in shock.

"Rosalie..." he trailed off in a broken whisper. I had pushed him close to the edge and it felt good. I threw my basket at him in that moment, him too stunned to move. It hit him square in the chest with a huge thud and he fell heavily to the floor, food spilling around him. I turned on my heel and ran outside, my thoughts moving painfully fast. Everything was too loud and too bright. I had to leave, had to find a dark place to hide in, I had to, had to, had to, before I completely unraveled. But I had lost sense of where I even was. All I could see around me were blurs of passing by people, blurs of buildings. So I just ran, and ran, needing to get away from all this.

I ran down the streets, pedestrians giving me a wide berth at the crazed look on my face, some asking me if I was okay, but I didn't register any of this. My only thoughts were run, run, run. I was approaching a crosswalk, one that led across the street to a park that I could hide in. I would stay there until I could control myself once more, control the anger and fear fighting inside me. And that was when I saw him.

He looked just like him, just like _that man_. Same long black hair. Same squared back. No it wasn't someone that looked like him, but _was_ him. He was trying to come back into my life, trying to ruin me again, trying to drag me back into the personal hell he had created for me. I couldn't let him do that, couldn't let him back in. I wouldn't let him take away the second chance at life I had been given.

He had his back to me, standing on the street corner and waiting for the light to change, but I knew. I knew he was trying to play nonchalant. He was trying to pretend to be another pedestrian, trying to blend in. I would get him before he even knew what was happening.

I ran full force, my vision zeroed in on him. Using the full weight of my body I lowered my head and rammed my shoulder into his back, hard. He let out a huge cry of surprise as he catapulted forwards off of the sidewalk, his shout lost under the sound of screeching tires and breaking glass. I stopped just on the edge of the street and rested my hands on my knees, tired out from running for so long. I could now hear again, shrill screams registering in my ears. When I straightened up, my thoughts finally clearing up, I saw what I had done and my lips twisted up in a sneer. He was lying on the ground unmoving and blood pooling around him. The car that had hit him had a dented hood, the front glass broken in, small pieces littered around the drivers head which was buried into the car pillow from his wheel. He too wasn't moving. Tire marks were behind the car, the smell of burnt rubber thick in the air. The driver had tried to stop, but he was too late. A couple of people had noticed this accident and were panicking, phones out and debating what to do now.

But I ignored them and stared at the body on the floor, its long black hair soaking in his own life source. I had done it, he would never hurt me again. I felt truimphance course through my veins. Never again would he ever hurt me, or anyone else. But my feelings of happiness were cut sort when I felt a huge surge of electricity from behind me. My body seized up in shock, my mouth opening in a silent scream but all I did was crash down hard to the pavement. I caught a glimpse of a grim faced Edward above me before I blacked out.

I returned back to my present thoughts only to find that I was still on the couch with a passively angry Carlisle. He was looking at me expectantly as if I was going to blurt out the truth to him. He had that sort of patient air about him that said he would wait no matter how long it took. But I would be stronger. I didn't want him to know about my relapse. If he did, he would imprison me in the house again.

"I bumped into him on the street, is all." I find myself saying, unnerved by the patient look in his eyes. It's the same way therapists look at you, as if they can see all your dirty little secrets but still want the pleasure of extracting it painfully out of you, word by word.

Carlisle tipped his head but said nothing. "It wasn't on purpose, I swear." I put my hands in my lap now, squeezing my fingers tight together.

"Edward told me you were very agitated in the store."

"That's cause he was being an asshole!" I growled back immediately and regretted my outburst. Now Carlisle would be able to deconstruct my actions if he hadn't already, and piece together what had happened.

"Rosalie, lets talk about what made you angry." He placed his fingertips together and stared at me above them. "Edward said it had something to do with food." He waited for me to add something but I didn't. I didn't have an answer for him. I simply didn't know why I had been mad. I hadn't even felt mad in a long time. Had the mention of eating unhealthy food provoked me? But if I thought about Edward scolding me on that topic now I didn't feel angry at all, just mildly annoyed.

"You were doing so well, what happened? You haven't had a temper tantrum in weeks since you went to the mental hospital. I understand that you didn't feel angry after you hurt the man anymore, but why was that?" I shifted on the couch. He already knew the answer so why was he asking me?

"I've seen the photos of that man and the stranger and they don't look at all similar, except for the black hair." I gulped nervously, my head crowding uncomfortably with snippets from my past. I had thought I would finally rid the source of evil from my life but I had failed, instead hurting someone completely innocent. Carlisle seemed to notice I was getting unstable so he dropped that line of thought. "Thankfully the man has not decided to press charges. Which is kind of him, considering the fact that he will never walk again without some sort of assistance. But Mr. Black did put a restraining order on you. Your not allowed to step foot on the Tribal Reservation ever or he will take you to court."

I flinched at this, unable to hide my relief. So there wasn't going to be a big affair. I let my eyes close and my head to lean back on the couch. "That doesn't mean you won't receive any punishment's young lady. You must learn to deal with your consequences." There was a swish of movement as Carlisle stood up, his doctor coat crumpled up from having been sat on for so long. I cracked an eye open to look at him. "Esme will be in charge again." Oh goody, what sort of interesting punishment would she give me now? After the handcuffs, tasering and ankle bracelet she was starting to remind me a lot of the person I hated most in this world. I wondered if the other kids had gotten such a treatment.

The next day I soon found out that peeling potatoes for hours on end in some soup kitchen was a new form of hell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Toxic Rose**

 **Chapter Ten: The Morning After the Pact**

 _A/N: Hey guys, so chapters focusing on Bella are back! This one introduces a major plot point that will come into play later on._

Bella couldn't sleep. Ever since she had come back from the Cullen's house she was restless, buzzing with some weird energy that left her body and mind at odds with each other. She was horrified by what she had just done. She had kissed Rosalie Hale, _the_ Rosalie Hale, of her own accord. She hadn't been forced to do it, neither had she been threatened to do so like all the other times. Now she could never admit to Alice that there was anything between her and the blonde because if she did she had to confess that she had kissed Rosalie and enjoyed it. In fact, she had almost begged for the kiss. What had she been thinking? How could she stoop so low as to actually beg for it? She was so mortified, how could she ever face the blonde again? And she was so mad at herself! How could she do this? Just because she was gay she was going to jump at any girl that presented some sort of interest in her, no matter how unhealthy?

Bella groaned into her bed's pillow and buried her face into it. Charlie was asleep, as she should be too, since it was two in the morning, but her mind could not stop replaying what had happened. It would loop the same events over and over again and each time she thought of the way the blonde's body had felt against her own skin, how her lips felt just right on her own and the sounds she had let out as they were kissing. It was enough to make Bella's body blush as if it was feverish. Her stomach coiled in want and the apex of her thighs throbbed painfully in reminder. She let out another groan into her pillow. She wasn't going to give into this feeling. She was going to ignore it, she was, she was, she was. She wasn't going to think about what had happened, she wasn't going to think about how good it all felt. And she most definitely wasn't going to think about how much she liked Rosalie.

Bella froze, her head slowly lifting up from her pillow, her eyes wide in revelation. Wait a second, had she just, had she just mentally admitted she liked the blonde? Bella let out a shaky breath. Oh god, she had. Cold dread filtered through her veins.

Holy shit.

Why?

Why was her body so stupid? Was she really so desperate for a relationship that she would eagerly rush into the arms of an unstable person? Bella let her face sink back softly into her pillow and screamed out, her feet kicking into the mattress because she knew the answer. It was so obvious. _Stupid teenage hormones!_ She growled out to herself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Bella. Stupid body._

She needed to stop liking the blonde right away. Nothing good would come out of this. She needed to start hating her, but how? If all the times she had terrified Bella hadn't made the brunette hate her yet, then what would? Maybe she could find some information out on the web about the her past? If Bella finally knew the full extent of the horrors Rosalie had committed then maybe she could truly hate her.

Bella got off her bed, and in the moonlight that came from her open windows, she sat down at her desk and opened up her laptop. The Google search bar stared back at her and her hands hovered over the keyboards. What did she start with?

Maybe with Carlisle? He was a famous doctor so he had to have a couple of articles in the very least about him. Typing in the doctor's name several articles came up about the man, most news, and just one wiki page about him.

 **Miracle doctor saves five year old child's life with highly complicated surgery.**

 **Carlisle Cullen, donates money to a small town hospital to provide better equipment.**

 **Dr. Cullen heads to Chile to set up clinics for low income families.**

 **Dr. Cullen travels to the Amazon to study a mysterious plant that can provide new cures.**

Bella let out a huff of annoyance. Similar stories like this continued on no matter how much she scrolled. Maybe she could find something on his wiki page? She clicked on that link and was sent to a page that had a short biography of his life; his early school, various medals and awards, and achievements in the medical world. And there at the bottom was a small paragraph about his kids.

 _Carlisle Cullen and his socialite wife Esme Cullen have a household full of teenage children, only one of which are their biological offspring. The Cullen matriarch says that she loves helping children in need and that all the children they had adopted came from troubled backgrounds. They are given all the love, attention and help they need to reinstate themselves into society. When asked about the kids backgrounds, Carlisle stated that it didn't matter where they came from, just who they were shaping up to be._

Bella sat back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. _Well, this article was certainly enlightening,_ she thought sarcastically. It said almost nothing about where the kids came from or what they were doing now. Looking at the date of the wiki she saw it had last been updated two years ago. You'd think that there would have been some update at this point but apparently not. Maybe if she googled the kids themselves?

She googled each kid, starting from Emmett. There were articles about Emmett helping out at community centers around town, one article about him getting a speeding ticket, him doing well in the high school football team. Bella never knew Emmett played football. He was big, all muscle and power, the perfect jock body, so it should have been obvious. But she had never seen him in his gear or heard him mention anything about it. Although to be fair she wasn't close to him like that, only talking to him when Alice was around.

She googled Edward next, getting similar articles about him helping out his parents and other boring stuff, but nothing at all about his past which surprised Bella. She would have thought the story of family cannibalism would make the news. He did say it was in a small town, his house away in the middle of endless fields but still...

She moved onto Alice next, finding nothing about her horrible past either. A furrow growing between Bella's brows, she pushed onward. Jasper's name too led to fruitless results. What the actual hell? It was as if the kids didn't start existing until three or four years ago. There was nothing even about Carlisle adopting them. Just him having no kids and then suddenly, boom, kids. What was going on?

Bella typed in the last Cullen's name, her frustration and confusion growing. She got the same results as before, but with even less. Rosalie had one or two articles about her being offered a modeling job and refusing it. There was absolutely nothing about her and the orphanage she had come from. How was this possible. It was as if something, or someone was purposefully-

Bella's train of thought was cut off when a new link appeared on her screen. She blinked, once, twice, caught off guard by its appearance, her cursor hovering uncertainly around it.

 **Two years after the controversial case: Where is Rosalie Lillian Hale and how is she doing?**

Bella's mouth went dry. This link hadn't been here two seconds before. Controversial case? What did that mean? Had there been a case? Had it been on the news? Had Bella heard of it before perhaps? She tried to rack her brain but nothing came up. She didn't watch the news a lot, preferring to bury herself in the fictional troubles of fantasy worlds, instead of fretting about some new horrors in this one. She clicked on the link, sucking in a deep breath and preparing herself for what she might see. A notice went up that said she had to log in with her email to continue. _How bothersome._ She hated websites that did this, and normally she avoided them but now, now she really needed to know about the Cullen's, so she entered in her email address and clicked continue. The page went white as it was loading and loading, Bella's anxiety growing with each second. She bit her lip, chewing thoughtfully when a frowny face appeared on the screen. _Link expired,_ the words under the face said. What? She clicked refresh, several times, each time ending up on the same screen. She clicked back, her leg starting to jiggle in annoyance. When she got back to the initial page she had started from she found that the link was no longer there. It was like it had never been there. What? Bella dug her palms into her eyes, rubbing harshly before opening her eyes and blinking in disbelief at the computer screen.

Something was not adding up. Why would the link disappear? Was someone trying to keep the kids past a secret? Was it to prevent trauma? To prevent the kids from being recognized and hounded down by news reporters?

Bella leaned back in her chair, eyes closed. Maybe she should respect their privacy then. They had already told her about their pasts and it had pained them to do so, even after all these years of getting help for it. How would they feel if people followed them 24/7, reminding them of what had happened.

Bella decided she had to go back to sleep. Her clock read four twenty in the morning and even though she didn't have school tomorrow that didn't mean she wanted to lie in bed until the afternoon, just trying to make up her lack of sleep. But thinking about bed reminded her of why she had first come to the computer. To hate Rosalie. And because she couldn't sleep. Bella sighed in frustration and flopped onto her bed, gazing up at her ceiling. Maybe if she counted sheep it would help.

There was a ding from her computer that signaled she had received an email. _Probably junk mail, who even sends emails this late at night?_ Bella was going to turn onto her side when she froze. What if it was from that website? She had given them her email. Would they say something about the link's disappearance? She bolted up from her bed and opened her mailbox. And there, in her inbox was an email from the website she had logged into.

 _Want to know about Rosalie Hale?_ The subject line said and Bella had to sit down, her feet feeling unsteady. She clicked on it, her erratic fingers making the mouse zoom across the table top. The page loaded and she bit her lip in anxious waiting. The email showed up and she read it quickly, brain trying to absorb everything that was written there.

 _Dear reader,_

 _I hope this email finds you well. I couldn't help but notice that you clicked on my article. Unfortunately such articles as the one I had posted up are all deleted by a mysterious source. I do not know why this happens but I feel there must be a good reason for this, perhaps because of some information that the person does not want to be leaked about the Cullen children, specifically Rosalie Hale. I would be much obliged if you, who seems to share the same curiosity as me, would help me in my quest to find the truth. I do not want to hurt the targeted person, I only wish to help her. I will share all I know with you if you will share with me what you know. Respond to this email as soon as possible but do not tell anyone that we are keeping in contact. This is to keep the information we are sharing private._

 _Best regards,_

 _A concerned citizen._

Bella felt her arms trembling and wrapped them around herself to keep calm. Holy shit, someone else knew what was going on and they wanted to talk to Bella about this? A thousand thoughts ran through Bella's head and she sat there unsure what to do. She didn't know how long she sat there, lost in the workings of her inner brain. At last, with still trembling fingers she typed in _Who are you?_ And sent it.

It was barely a second before she got a response back. Trying to steady her beating heart she opened that email as well, her jaw opening in shock. The words on the screen stared back at her, burning themselves into the back of her skull.

 _Her real father._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven: Into the Woods where the wolves hunt

Bella stared at the early dawn rays of light that peeked in through her window. She hadn't been able to sleep at all after the email she had received, her mind going a thousand miles a minute as she debated which choice to make. She hadn't responded to the email, uncertain what to do. It looked like Rosalie's real father was looking for her, and trying to get into contact with her, but why now? Why after all these years of neglect? Was he feeling guilty about abandoning her and was now trying to make it up to her? He did say he could give Bella information about the case...Bella bit her lip. She was so curious about it. She wanted to know what exactly had happened to the blonde.

Bella got up from her bed which was now a tangle of blankets, and turned on her computer. She had just sat down, fingers in position over the keys with the intent to write to the man, when the sounds of a loud motor rumbled nearer. It got closer and closer until Bella couldn't ignore it anymore. She got up from her desk and peered out her window, eyes opening wide in surprise. Someone was pulling up into Bella's driveway on a red and black motorcycle. _Who is that? Did they make a wrong turn or something?_ But the driver turned off the motor, parking it and taking off the red helmet that clad their head. Blonde curls came free, followed by the perfect features of Rosalie.

In the sudden silence of the motor being cut off, the blonde looked up and smiled sardonically at the brunette. "Rapunzel let down your hair," to which Bella blushed. Holy crap, she was not ready to face the blonde, especially not so soon when her thoughts still replayed their last kiss over and over again.

"I guess humor doesn't work on you this early, huh?" Rosalie's smiled disappeared when Bella still hadn't responded. Bella shook her head at this, not knowing what to say. She wanted to dive back into her room and hide under her covers from embarrassment but she also wanted to stare down at the gorgeous blonde, take in how nice she looked in that leather riding jacket. And oh, how nice she did look.

"Well, are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to come down here? You look like shit by the way," Rosalie added and Bella winced. She knew she looked like shit, her face and hair a mess after her sleepless night, but hearing it come from someone as pretty as Rosalie made it hurt. Bad.

Without another word she pulled her head back into her room and slammed the window closed trying to force away the tears that threatened to come out of her eyes. How could Rosalie be so nice and then cruel all of a sudden? It was as if she wasn't really trying, as if being mean came naturally to her.

She wanted to stay in her room for certain now, feeling ugly on top of her earlier embarrassment, but the fear of what Rosalie might do if she didn't leave the house all outweighed that so Bella got ready as best she could.

She trudged down the stairs ten minutes later, putting on her brown coat before opening the door. A chill wind ruffled her hair and she was reminded that soon winter would be upon them. She was surprised it hadn't snowed already.

"God, could you not take any longer?" Rosalie asked in an annoyed huff, getting off the red bike. She approached the brunette who tried not to flinch back from the nearing figure. The blonde raised her hand and Bella remembered that had been the hand that hit her before but it wasn't clenched into a fist this time. She cupped Bella's cheek with it, her hands surprisingly warm. "Looks like someone didn't get any sleep because of our kiss last night," she purred bringing her face closer, close enough to rub her nose along Bella's jawline. Bella's breath hitched in her throat and her body refused to move, all her attention focused on the feel of Rosalie on her. All thoughts had fled her mind except for the one that demanded she lessen the distance between the two of them.

"If a kiss does that to you, then I wonder what sex will," Rosalie said, her voice deep and sultry as she brought her mouth tantalizingly close to Bella's ear. Bella let out a whimper, her knees feeling weak as thoughts, thoughts that she had tried to keep out of her and the blonde in compromising positions assaulted her brain viciously, leaving her breathless.

Rosalie chuckled, her deep laugh vibrating through Bella's body, making her gasp and she realized how on edge she was ever since last night. She reached out and grabbed onto the back of the blonde's neck, feeling it stiffen underneath her touch but the blonde didn't hiss out to stop touching her this time, so Bella took it as an invitation to continue. She angled the blonde's face to her, inhaling the girl's flowery scent and eyes lidding at how delicious it smelled. She bit her lip in a last bid attempt to stop herself from kissing the blonde. She knew she shouldn't, knew the older girl was a toxin to her system. But if she didn't kiss her now, she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it for who knows how long and that was a poison as bad to her mind and body as indulging in Rosalie was.

Bella let her face draw closer to Rosalie who wasn't moving away, just waiting patiently for Bella to make a move. _It's not too late to back out,_ Bella's reason tried to tell her. _If you kiss her now then what will you tell Alice? The other times she forced herself on you, you were the victim but now your making it seem as if you really like it. You're not making any sense!_

 _Shut up!_ Bella hissed at herself and then closed the distance between her lips and Rosalie's. The kiss was as exhilarating as last night and Bella couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment. She dug her hands into Rosalie's hair to pull her closer to her, pressing her body against the blonde's. The blonde stumbled under the way that Bella pushed on her and gripping the brunette's elbows she steered the younger girl towards the bike, walking backwards to it, not breaking apart from the kiss. Rosalie sat down on the bike, Bella now standing above her. Rosalie's hands circled around to grasp onto Bella's thighs and the other girl got the message. Pulling away from the blonde's lips momentarily she straddled the blonde, whose hands came up to her back to support her.

"Someone's eager this morning," Rosalie chuckled, looking up at Bella's flushed face, her hands drawing patterns on the back of the girl's brown jacket.

But Bella wasn't in the mood for Rosalie to be talking now. All she wanted for that mouth to do now was be on her own. "Stop talking," she hissed and grabbed the blonde's face in her hands before kissing her roughly. If Rosalie was surprised by the brunette's words she didn't react, instead letting herself be kissed.

Bella closed her eyes, could feel the outside world melting away as she lost herself in the sensations of kissing the blonde. It just felt so right even though it was all kinds of wrong. _You hate her, you hate her,_ the rational part of her brain told her but the rest of her brain and body told her _you like this, you like this_ so _much._

And she needed more. She wanted Rosalie's tongue in her mouth or her's in Rosalie's. She didn't care as long as something was somewhere. Bella swiped her tongue over Rosalie's lips, making sure to let the blonde know with body language, because she wasn't sure she could formulate the words to say it right now.

"Fuck," the blonde shivered as Bella's tongue stroked across her lips. Bella opened her eyes a little bit to take in the sight of the blonde in front of her. The blonde's lips had parted just like Bella wanted, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes hooded. Bella wanted to make the blonde curse and gasp more like she had last night. So she plunged her tongue into Rosalie's mouth, eliciting a sharp gasp from the blonde whose hands trailed down to Bella's hips and pulled her closer. The brunette rocked into the motion making Rosalie groan and making a bolt of excitement shoot through Bella's insides. She felt so hot all over, her heart beating erratically, her head spinning. She was certain Rosalie could feel how hot she was, especially in her crouch. It felt like she was melting down there, like all her essence, all of who she was, was pooling between her thighs. That the rest of her body didn't matter, just that one spot.

Bella's hands had a mind of their own as they trailed down the blonde's front and pulled at her jacket zipper, unzipping it. Her hands curled around the top of the blonde's v-neck, trying to convey a message to the blonde that she needed more, needed to be touched. She pulled free of Rosalie's lips, sucking in a deep breath and then lowered her head to Rosalie's collarbone and bit down hard.

"Bella!" Rosalie cried out, her body jerking in surprise at the brunette's sudden move. Her elbow swung back, hitting the button for the motor's horn. A loud honk ripped through the silence, startling Bella so bad that she fell off Rosalie's lap and onto her butt on the gravel of her driveway. Rosalie looked as shocked as Bella did and gazed down at the girl before her eyes traveled to the house. Charlie was standing on the doorstep in his ratty bathrobe, hair mussy from sleep and mug of coffee in his hand.

"What's going on here?" he grumbled, taking in the sight of Bella on the floor and Rosalie on the bike. "Rosalie Cullen what are you doing at my house? I hope you're not causing trouble." Charlie tightened his grip on his cup, mouth disapproving under his mustache as he looked at where Bella was on the floor. Bella quickly got up from where she had fallen and brushed invisible dust from her coat front. She could feel that her face was still red from arousal.

"It's nothing dad, I'm fine, really. I just...I just-you know-pressed the horn and startled myself." She stammered trying to cover up. Had her father seen anything that the two of them had done? _Please no_ , she prayed. She wouldn't be able to live down the embarrassment.

"No, chief, I'm not causing trouble," Rosalie drawled, able to look composed after all that had happened. She leaned across the handlebars of her motor, chin in hand in a thoughtful expression although her smile was sly. "Why I never would, especially not to Bella. She's my friend."

Charlie coughed, not convinced. "Well, I still appreciate it if you'd stay away from Bella. She's a good kid and doesn't need any issues in her life. Now Bella if you'd come inside..." Charlie trailed off uncomfortably, watching Rosalie out of the corner of his eyes. Bella nodded her head, afraid to look at the blonde on her right and walked up the stairs to join her father. "And good day to you, Rosalie. Stay on the right side of the law this time."

"No problem chief," she said, still in her fake cheery voice. Then with a loud rev she started up the engine. Bella chanced a glance to see the blonde's head disappear under her red helmet before she kicked away the kickstand. Backing up the motor carefully she edged onto the road. With a wave of her hand in goodbye she rumbled off, the motorcycle roaring terribly loudly, like some angry beast. Once the sound of the vehicle faded away Bella turned to Charlie who was sipping on his coffee, eyes pensive.

"Bella, we need to talk," he indicated with his mug for her to enter the house and she did, him entering last and shutting the door. She felt apprehensive as she took off her coat and laid it on the couch of their living room. Was she going to get into big trouble over this? She really hoped he hadn't seen her and Rosalie kissing...

"Bella, I don't know how you know Rosalie but I want you to stay away from her," Charlie got straight to the point as he settled at the kitchen table. Bella sat in front of him, nails digging into the palms of her clenched hands. "She's nothing but bad news."

"How come?" Bella asked, her voice quiet. Did her dad maybe know something about the case? He was the chief of police after all.

"She's a troubled one." Charlie struggled for the right words and Bella felt like he had wanted to say crazy or insane instead, but wasn't trying to freak Bella out. "She was in a couple of fights in your high school a few months back, and I don't want her to drag you into that. You're a good girl Bella. Don't keep bad company."

Bella winced at this. It was a bit too late for that now. She was already too deeply involved with the blonde. If Rosalie was a fisherman then Bella was the fish she had caught, hanging from the hook, waiting for the fisherman to make the choice to either let her go if she was too small or decide to keep her and subject her to the horrors of a fish tank or of being dinner. And with each day it was looking like less and less she had the option of being thrown free, and that the prison of a tank or the promise of being eaten was coming closer. _I wouldn't mind getting eaten,_ the dirty thought ran through her head and she gulped hard, trying to focus on the present conversation.

"I'm not. Don't worry." Bella didn't know what to say to reassure her father. At least it seemed he hadn't seen them in their compromising situation. If he had who knows what their conversation would be like now.

"She called you her friend Bella," Charlie pointed his mug accusingly at his daughter and Bella squirmed in her seat, fiddling with the hands on her lap.

"She-she was just joking," Bella choked out, feeling sweat roll down her neck. "We're working on a school project together is all, and she dropped by to talk to me about it." Bella pressed her lips together and hoped that her father believed her and wouldn't ask any more questions.

Charlie took a contemplative sip of his coffee, staring at Bella from the top of it. "If that's all it is, then fine. But don't meet with her or associate with her anymore than you have to." He stood up and patted his daughter on her head. "I'm gonna go do a grocery run. Do you need anything?"

Bella shook her head, the conversation taking all the energy out of her. The lack of sleep from the night caught up to her and she let out a huge yawn.

"Someone's tired," Charlie commented good naturally.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much homework on my mind." Bella lied.

"Okay. And about Rosalie-if she ever gives you any trouble let me know, okay?"

Charlie looked so serious at this she wondered what her father would do if he found out what Rosalie had done to her so far. Would he get the shotgun from off the wall? Would he arrest her, detain her? Bella didn't want any of those things to happen to the blonde.

"I will. Thanks," Bella said and meant it. If only her father had been there for the bullying in Phoenix. He would have been able to put a stop to it, sparing her from being picked on.

"Take it easy today, alright? I'll do some cooking for you, you just focus on your work." He took the last gulp of his coffee and then went upstairs to get changed. Bella meanwhile decided it was time for a nap.

Sunday arrived and with it Charlie decided to go on a fishing trip with some of his friends. Bella spent the morning going over homework, the radio turned onto a joyful tune. She tried to get the thoughts of what had happened yesterday out of her head but was finding it infuriatingly hard to do so. _Damn Rosalie and her sexiness_ , Bella mussed internally. _Why must she be so infuriatingly complex and hard to understand?_ And there was still the issue of the mysterious emailer who claimed to be her dad. Bella still hadn't written back to him. She was afraid to now, afraid of finding out what Rosalie had really done. She had wanted to hate the blonde but now realized it was hard to do, no matter all the warnings people gave her, no matter what her own mind was telling her. If having a crush was anything like this, then Bella never wanted to have one ever again. It was like being blind, only seeing the things you wanted to see in the person and ignoring all their faults.

Bella chewed on the end of her pencil angrily. Ever since the Cullen's had shown up in her life, things had gotten noticeable more convoluted. Her anger was interrupted by the roar of a motorcycle. That could mean it was only one person. Bella felt her chest swell with joy the same time her stomach filled with dread. She jumped up from the chair giving herself a quick glance in the mirror to make sure she didn't look like a troll although the blonde would say she looked like shit even if Bella wore the most expensive clothes in the world.

Bella made it to the door before Rosalie could knock on, the blonde stopping in mid-motion. Her helmet was off, held under her arm and leather jacket unzipped enough to give Bella a peek of a red bite mark on her collarbone. Bella felt instantly embarrassed and gratified that she had been the one to leave that. _You're not the only one that can leave marks,_ Bella thought smugly.

"I'm guessing your father's not home, as he hasn't come out yet to yell at me," Rosalie said, smiling down at Bella. Bella felt her heart skip a beat. The smile wasn't a real one, it didn't reach the blonde's eyes but it reminded Bella that the blonde had beautiful lips that were perfect for kissing.

"What do you want Rosalie?" she asked, trying to hide the painful blush spreading across her cheeks and chest.

"I came to talk to you yesterday, but someone was more interested in shoving their tongue down my throat than hearing what I had to say." The blonde placed a hand on the door frame next to Bella's head, a smug grin on her face.

Bella blushed some more, not even being able to deny it. "Well are you going to come along or just stand there doing your best impersonation of a tomato?" Rosalie asked and Bella shook her head, even more embarrassed that the other girl was pointing out her blush. "Aren't we going to talk in the house?"

"No, I wanted to take you somewhere more interesting. Somewhere where angry dads wont try to bite my head off."

"I have to get my coat," Bella stammered and left Rosalie standing in the doorway as she went to fetch her things.

When she came back Rosalie was already sitting on her bike. "Wait, how are we going to get there if you don't have your car?" Bella asked dumbly. She knew the answer but hoped it wouldn't be so.

"We're taking my bike there. Now stop being a little bitch and get on," Rosalie growled, revving the engine. Bella flinched at being called a bitch. She wasn't one. She just didn't like motors-they were dangerous.

"Do we have to?" Bella asked, hating how whiny her voice sounded.

"Yes, just get on." Rosalie was beginning to sound impatient. "We have an important talk ahead of us. Hurry up before your father comes and stops us from having to talk about it again."

"But Rosalie-"

"Just get on!"

Bella nodded her head sadly, approaching the vehicle like a wild animal. "Where do I sit?" she asked.

"Behind me," Rosalie said in exasperation. "How stupid can you be."

"There's no seat belts." Bella pointed out, trying to stall for time.

"It's a bike," Rosalie was starting to explain but then thought better of it. "Just get on!"

Bella sat down slowly behind the blonde, the bike thrumming under her legs. "Put your hands around me unless you want to fall off."

Bella did, squeezing tightly. "What about my helmet?"

"You don't get one, so you better make sure you really don't fall off."

"That's against the law!"Bella cried out. She wanted to get off the bike but Rosalie was already moving it to the road. She had put her helmet on, but left the visor up so to talk to Bella.

"Then we better move fast so no one sees us," and with that Rosalie snapped her visor in place and hit the gas.

Bella's stomach jolted as they were catapulted forward, the wind rushing through her ears and into her face. She wanted to cry out in fear but clamped her mouth shut, unable to breath against the wind. She tightened her grip on Rosalie's waist pressing herself hard to the girl for fear of falling off. She didn't even want to look at the blurring surroundings. She buried her face into the back of Rosalie's jacket praying with all her might that nothing would happen, that Rosalie wouldn't decide to end both of their lives. Why had she even gotten on the bike with the dangerous blonde? The bike tilted under Bella as they took curves and turns at high speeds. Bella tried to think about anything, anything except what was happening now.

At last after an eternity the bike slowed down, coming to a rest in front of a forest. Rosalie cut the engine and the lack of loud noise made Bella feel momentarily deaf. "You can let go of me," Rosalie said, peeling off Bella's hands not too kindly. Bella took a shaky breath trying to compose herself and got to her feet only to stumble down into the dirt. Rosalie let out a contemptible snort as she watched Bella struggle to her feet but her legs were too wobbly and she only stumbled down again.

"Quit being a baby," Rosalie pulled off her helmet and tossed it to the back of her bike. "We're going on a hike."

"Through the woods?" Bella asked, finally getting her footing. Her jeans were dirty from the dirt she had fallen into and she hastily tried to wipe it away.

"No through the fucking mountains, of course through the forest," Rosalie snarled and Bella gulped. She did not want to be alone with an angry blonde. But before she had a chance to decide what to do Rosalie had grabbed her hand and was tugging her towards the woods. Bella blushed at the contact and turned her face the other way so that the other girl wouldn't notice.

They entered the forest, leaves and twigs rustling under their feet. "We have to talk about what happened Friday night," The blonde started, her voice soft. Bella felt panic and embarrassment fill her. She wasn't ready to talk about that yet, not ever. She was mortified by her own actions. "It's about the pact." Bella felt a sense of relief at that. So they wouldn't be going over the more intimate parts of the night. "You agreed to be mine, body and soul. Do you remember?"

Bella nodded her head mutely. She did...sort of. It was hard to focus on what they had been talking about that night when the blondes breasts were pressed up against her.

"Well what that means is that now you belong to me."

Bella swiveled her head in shock at the blonde. The trees around them had began to get closer to one another, the branches casting shadows over their faces as they ventured deeper. "What do you mean?"

"It means that your body, heart and mind are mine. All of your person is mine. You only serve me." Rosalie wasn't looking at Bella as she said this, a smug look on her face.

"I d-d-d-on't understand," Bella whispered, her throat feeling dry. Rosalie pulled them through a tight gap, her hold on Bella's hand tightening.

"It means, you can't fuck anybody else, you can't be in love with anyone else, you can't think of anyone else, and most of all you listen and obey everything that I order you to do." Rosalie turned to look at Bella at this, as the brunette had stopped in her tracks, her hand limp in the blonde's grip. Bella felt her heart rate quicken. Was Rosalie for real right now? This couldn't be happening.

"I-isn't that-I mean, like-I can't- it's too much," the words stumbled on Bella's tongue.

"It's a little too late for that, Bella. You were so desperate in that moment that you gave up your basic human rights for a chance to kiss me. And now your in this relationship with me and your going to do what I say." Rosalie brought her face close to Bella's terrified one, baring her teeth as she uttered these words.

"A relationship?" Bella's brain slowly started to process the information she had been given. "Rosalie, I don't think that's how relationships work. One person doesn't have all the power. You can't do that to me." Bella was equal parts terrified and overjoyed that Rosalie wanted to be in a relationship with her.

"Yes it is," the blonde hissed. "You agreed to it so it's too late to be a whiny bitch about this now."

"I didn't agree to anything! I was drunk! It's called being taken advantage of!" Bella screamed out, desperate to make the blonde realize this was not how a healthy relationship went.

"You fucked up then. You shouldn't have drank. You don't get a choice anymore. I already told you, you lost all your basic rights. And besides who said this was an equal relationship? I already told you that I own you."

Bella wanted to cry out at the injustice of it all. What was the blonde's fucken problem? "You can't do this to a person," Bella was near sobbing, her voice wavering and vision blurry. She was scared and she wanted to go home and not be stuck in the woods with Rosalie.

"Discussion on that matter is closed. Now give me your phone." Rosalie's voice was pure steel.

"What? Why?"

Rosalie twisted Bella's hand painfully making the younger girl elicit a cry of pain. "Lesson one, bitch, is that you don't question my orders. You do them as soon as they are ordered. But don't worry, if you don't get it at first I'll disciple this way of thinking into you, one," Rosalie twisted Bella's arm further down, making the girl cry out again. "Punishment," more twisting, forcing Bella to her knees onto the ground. "At a time." Fat tears leaked out from Bella's eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them away as she shakily reached for her phone. The blonde let go of her arm to snatch the phone and Bella let out a gasp of relief as the pressure alleviated. Then the blonde raised the phone above her head and threw it hard, smashing it on a tree trunk.

"My phone!" Bella howled, tears now coursing down her cheeks freely. Why was the blonde behaving like this? She had had a lot of important personal memories and information on that phone!

"You don't need that piece of shit," Rosalie growled, reaching into her pocket to pull out a shiny new Iphone. "From now on you're using this phone. It has my number in it, which is the only number you will need from now on. Contact anyone else and you will be sorry." Rosalie stuck out the phone to Bella for her to take it, much like a owner would to a dog, but the brunette was done.

"Shove your phone up your ass!" She yelled through her tears, stumbled to her feet and ran off blindly, the tears obscuring her vision.

"Bella!" Rosalie called out after her, following her. Bella ran through the woods, jeans snagging on unseen thorns, branches scratching and slapping her face. But Bella was not trying to get caught and she counted on the fact that the other girl would get tired of chasing after her, which she did. After thirty minutes the blonde stopped and turned back, yelling threats at the other girl to stop running or else. Bella ignored the cries, the words blending in with the wild pounding of her heart. She just continued on, fear making her adrenaline pump and power her body.

At last she stopped after what felt like years of running, daylight turning to dusk, and placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath. The temperature had dropped a couple degrees and she now shivered, her emotionally and physically drained body leaving her feeling empty and cold inside. Where was she? How far had she even gone? Her pants were dirty with stray leaves and twigs, her shoes covered in mud. She straightened up and tried to survey her surroundings but she had no idea where she was. To every side she saw trees, trees and more trees. Swallowing a rising lump of panic she tried to focus herself. _It's okay, I'll find a way out. Just got to keep calm..._

Bella set off to find an exit before night fell, praying that she would make it out.

 **A/N: Whelp, that escalated quickly.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Blood and Hatred

 **A/N: So I've got a super long chapter this time, probably the longest of all of them so far. Surprisingly it didn't take forever to write. That being said I don't think we're even halfway through the plot I have for the series. Good news for you guys, bad news for me cause I gotta write it all and I don't have a lot of free time. Ah, well.**

 **Anyways I have another series of flashbacks coming up to deal with Rosalie's past. Their only three-five chapters and will be the last of the past. I do have ideas for introducing Rosalie's perspective into the current timeline, but we'll see how it goes. Until next time, cheers.**

Bella was cold, hungry, and scared, but most of all she was lost. Absolutely without a doubt, lost in the middle of the woods. Dusk had fallen in the forest, making the poor girl stumble on invisible roots and snag her jeans on brambles that came out of the shadows. Bella let out panicked breaths, her hands hidden up her sleeves to keep them out of the frigid air. The temperature had dropped drastically and Bella could see the breath in front of her mouth, her nose and cheeks red and stinging. Her eyes were wet, slow tears trailing down and freezing on her face. She could feel desperation claw up her throat, churning in her stomach, making her eyes move madly back and forth as she muttered under her breath half curses and half prayers.

She couldn't believe her own stupidity. She had run like a moron deeper into the unknown woods instead of running the other way to the road to escape Rosalie. Now that the blonde was no longer a threat she was ashamed and wondered why she had even run in the first place. She didn't like to get hurt but now that option seemed a lot better than starving or freezing to death in the woods. Holding back a choked sob, Bella finally decided to sit down on a nearby log. She had been walking for hours and she was tired, her body running on empty fumes, her stomach growling loudly to remind her of this. She hunched over to keep herself more warm, breathing on her fingers to try to bring some feeling back into them. This was all Rosalie's fault. If only she wasn't such a bitch.

Bella felt more tears slide down her face and she wiped them hastily away. She was going to die, yet she couldn't allow herself too. Her dad surely must have noticed she was gone by now. It looked dark enough to be eight pm, the trees all blurring into the shadows. A wolf howled somewhere from the distance, instantly causing Bella to straighten up her back and freeze, her breath held as she strained her ears. Shit, she had forgotten some of the woods around here still had wild animals in them such as bears and wolves. Fuck, she needed to get out of here now! She got up quietly from the log, trying to hold in the panic that made her want to scream out loud and awaken every animal in the vicinity.

She edged her way through the shrubbery, trying to be as quiet as possible, afraid that the wolf was actually closer than it sounded. Was she even going the right way? She couldn't tell if she was going straight or not anymore. Had she gone in circles? That tended to happen a lot in movies.

Could she perhaps survive a night in the forest if worst came to worst? She had watched a lot of shows and it looked pretty simple. All she had to do was start a fire to keep the animals away and then find some berries to eat. But how could see tell which ones were safe to eat?

Bella shook her head to dispel these thoughts. She couldn't give up. She had to try and get out of the wild. She knew the woods couldn't go on forever. They had to end somewhere...

Bella tried to keep a positive mindset but she was finding it harder and harder to do so as the minutes ticked by and damn it, she was so tired and cold. Maybe she could take a nap or something? Her eyes were closing on their own and she couldn't feel the tip of her nose, her fingers, or her toes anymore and her thighs were starting to go cold through her thick pants.

She leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath. She could barely see more than two inches in front of her. If only she had a flashlight of some sort she could make progress faster. At this rate she wouldn't get anywhere and a huge chunk of the night was still in front of her. More tears started to stream down her face and she didn't bother to wipe them away this time. For fucks sake she was fucked! Fucked! She was a goner. She bit her teeth trying to hold in her sobs. She didn't want some wild animal to find her, to kill her, but then on second thought she didn't really care anymore. She let lose her desperation, tears pattering down her coat front and cries swallowed up by the menacing dark around her. She was so scared. She wanted to go home.

She would have stayed there and cried for who knows how long, when she saw a bright light out of the corner of her eye. At first she thought it was caused by her tears and that her vision was blurring, but when she rubbed at her eye she saw the light didn't go away. Silencing her cries she heard the crunch of heavy footsteps on twigs and leaves.

"Hello, is anyone there?" a young male voice asked and Bella couldn't scream out fast enough. "I'm here! I'm here!" she jumped away from the tree and tried waving her arms around to draw the mans attention.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked as the light steadily grew closer.

"No, I got lost, please just get me out of the woods." Bella sobbed as she tried to get closer to the light.

"Bella, is that you?" the voice asked as the light flashed into her eyes, blinding her temporarily. The man had neared her and was now standing next to her, light trained on her face. She threw her hands up and scrunched up her eyes to block out the offending light, her eyes not used to the brightness of it after the dark.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked, suddenly afraid that this could be some pervert.

"It's me, Jake," the man lowered the light from her, excitement evident in his voice.

"Jake, as in Jacob?" Bella asked as she blinked away the white spots from her vision. "As in the boy I played with all those years ago on the Reserve?" Bella craned her neck up and squinted at him in the dark, not at all recognizing the tall muscular man in front of her, handsome grin stretched out on his face.

"Yea, it's me!" he exclaimed, childish glee pouring from his pores as he held out his hands to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's been too long Bella, holy shit. I didn't know you were back in Forks. Why didn't you tell me? And more importantly what the hell are you doing in the woods without a flashlight?" He crushed her to his warm chest and Bella felt the air rush out of her lungs as he embraced her. She didn't mind; she needed some body heat and she was just so glad to see someone she knew even if he looked different.

"Jake, what...I mean you look so different, did you have a growth spurt?" Bella asked as Jake set her down.

"You could say that," Jake sheepishly grinned as he ruffled the back of his hair. Last time that same hair had been long, longer than Bella's and braided. He had also been scrawny and shorter than her. She had been the boss in the relationship when they played games. He would always listen to her and follow her around like a puppy and Charlie jokingly called Jacob the love sick puppy, saying he would follow Bella anywhere. Bella hadn't really understood the term then, but looking on it back now, her best friend had had a painfully obvious crush on her. Obvious to everyone _but_ her.

"Wow, I totally wouldn't have recognized you," Bella breathed, still in shock over her friends drastic growth spurt. He looked totally hot, and if she wasn't gay she'd be the one with a puppy dog crush on him.

"Anyways that's not important right now. Bella what were you doing in the woods and you're so cold, are you okay? You're shaking everywhere..." Jake gave her a look of concern.

That brought Bella out of her memories of playing with Jake as a child and into her present drastic situation. She didn't want to tell Jake what had really happened. That would be too embarrassing. "I well, I um, I don't really-well can we talk about it later?"

"Of course, you must want to get somewhere warm. Come follow me, I'll walk you back to the house. We're not that far from Billy's house actually." He wrapped an arm around her, drawing her closer to him and keep his other arm steady, lighting their path ahead.

"I'm at Billy's house?" Bella asked, shocked.

"Yup, the shed's back that way. I was actually on my way to get some stuff from there but then I heard you crying." Jacob jerked his head back to indicate the direction Bella had just come from, as they clambered down a rockier part of the forest. Bella couldn't believe that she had walked so far she had made it to the Reserve.

"And the house is just ahead of us. You were actually close to exiting the woods." Jake was saying all this in a flurry. "I bet Billy will be excited to see you. He hasn't seen you since you were a little girl. And I bet the other guys will be happy to see you too," Jake said, enthusiasm in his voice clear. "Man I'm so glad your back Bella. We have to catch up on so many things. That can wait of course when you're warm and safe. But I am _so_ lucky I saw you!" He was practically squealing like a kid on Christmas.

 _No, I'm the lucky one. If you hadn't found me who knows what could have happened..._

Bella nodded her head, her teeth chattering too much for her to speak properly now and she didn't even have the energy to talk anymore, all her focus on getting to the promise of warmth and safety. They eventually made it to the house, Bella nearly sobbing with joy as she glimpsed civilization after so long of being surrounded by nature. There in front of her was a homely log cabin, straight out of her childhood memories, warm smoke curling out of the chimney, inviting lights on inside. Jake more or less dragged her the last couple of feet, her toes hurting so much from the cold that she couldn't walk properly on them.

He flung the door open, warm air greeting them and called out, "Guess whose here Billy!"

"Who?" was the immediate response and Jake clicked off the flashlight, still holding onto Bella with his other hand, and kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Bella Swan!" He announced as he dragged the half frozen girl into the living room where Billy was sitting in a chair watching TV. Billy's face broke out into smile, her crows feet wrinkling even more. His hair was as long as it used to be, and still as black and healthy looking despite the rest of his body having aged, a paunch hanging over his belt.

"Bella, it's good to see you," Billy said, rolling up to her in his chair and pulling her frozen hand in his. If he found anything odd with her dirt and tear streaked face, he didn't comment on it.

"Oh dear, you're cold. Jake get her some blankets and we'll get a fire going for her. This girl is a Popsicle. Where did you find her?" Billy turned to glare at Jake to get to work and the boy ran up and grabbed some of the more comfortable blankets off of the couch in the room and gave them to Bella whose gaze was intent on Billy. Since when had he been in a wheelchair? Could she ask him what happened?

"In the woods, behind our house. Did you know Bella was back?"

"No, not really. Nowadays I don't talk to Charlie too much," Billy tsked, folding his hands on his lap, a hint of sadness in his voice. He reverted his eyes to Bella and gave an all-knowing smile when he saw the intensity with which she stared at him. Embarrassed to have been caught, Bella averted her gaze, her cheeks too cold to even blush.

"I got into an accident, Bella," Billy answered and Bella felt shame burn in her gut. "I'm sorry," she squeaked out. "I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine, it's all in the past," Billy waved his hand dismissively and rolled off to help Jake who had lugged some wood into the fireplace and was on his knees trying to find a way to light it. "Why don't you get comfortable? You've got to warm up and you'll be here a while anyways as I'm sure Jake wants to talk to you," the elder Black said over his shoulder and Bella nodded her head, slowly pulling off her shoes and jacket, wincing as some feeling was coming back into her frozen limbs.

She settled down onto the couch, pressing her knees to her chest and wrapping the blankets tight against her. She sat there and watched as the two men got the fire started from a small flame to a roaring monster, barely contained in the perimeters of the fireplace.

"So Bella, what's up?" Jake said once finished, pulling up a chair to her couch and looking eagerly at her. "You still didn't answer my questions from earlier."

"You two talk, I'll get you something to eat," Billy rolled out of the room before Bella could protest that she was fine. Her stomach, however, clenched in the expectation of food. Bella squirmed uncomfortably in her blankets, wondering what she could tell him. There was a loud slamming of the door and Jake frowned immediately just as his name was called out. "Jakey! Jakey are you here?"

"Jakey?" Bella inquired, one eyebrow raised.

"Don't ask," Jacob sighed, as he got up in time to greet a lithe dark skinned and pretty girl that entered the room with long buoyant strides. "Hey Leah," he said tiredly. "Nothing to do at home?"

"Nope," she popped the p and gave him a quick hug. "Bored as fuck at home, and Sam is being annoying as usual."

Bella wondered who this girl was. She had never seen her before when she had played with Jake's friends. So she had to be younger, or had just recently moved here. Bella took in the girl's perfect shade of skin, a warm color that reminded her of melted caramel, took in her curly hair, her high cheek bones, and long and shapely limbs that where the perfect mix of toned but feminine.

Bella realized she was unconsciously staring at the girl when the girl turned to her and frowned at her. "What you looking at? Who are you?" she asked with a touch of hostility and Bella flinched, hiding her lower face with the blanket. This girl made her feel unnerved for some reason. She was beautiful enough to rival Rosalie's beauty (Bella couldn't believe she was thinking this, that someone was as pretty as the blonde) and she held a sort of wild energy to her, although where Rosalie's was maniac and dangerous, coiled tight until something triggered it and it shot out all in one rush like a jack in the box, her's was feral but playful; she'd just as easily spend all her time running and playing games as she would picking a fight with someone.

"That's Bella, remember? I've told you stories about her and how we would always play together as kids," Jacob explained, gesturing at Bella who was still unable to answer for herself.

Leah looked at her for a while, analyzing her, putting the pieces together. "The girl who you said was the prettiest creature in the world you had seen?" Leah, said tilting her head, intrigued. Bella felt a warm flush spread on her chest. Even though she knew those were Jacob's words and not Leah's, the way the girl said it, was if she was the one who had thought them first. They made Bella feel weird.

"Um, yea," Jake coughed, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "Anyways, Leah, Bella," he gestured to the two of them, formally introducing each other.

"I can't tell if you're right or wrong, she's got so much shit on her face," Leah said at last, dropping her gaze from Bella and punching Jake in the arm, hard enough that he grimaced.

"Why didn't you clean up her face? How rude of you," she scolded him.

"I was more worried about getting her warm," he raised his hands up, asking her to cut him some slack. She strode over to Bella with quick strides, pulling out a napkin from her pants, which were tight around her hips, hugging them in all the right ways.

 _Stop it,_ Bella scolded herself. Was she seriously checking out this girl that she barely knew? She tried to stop herself from doing so, but that was so much harder to accomplish when the girl grasped her cheek and began wiping her face roughly, removing the last traces of dirt and of her tears.

Bella scrunched her eyes shut, trying to keep from looking at Leah, whose face up close was even nicer than Bella had expected. She held very still, letting the girl do her work. Only once she pulled away did Bella open her eyes, startled to see that the girl was still standing before her, taking in her pale facial features. Bella's felt her face flame up, testament to how her body had recovered from the deep freeze she had taken.

"You're right. She is pretty, especially her doe eyes," Leah admitted, putting back her dirty napkin into her pocket.

"Leah, stop hitting on Bella. She's not gay, so give it up," Jake said with an exasperated sigh as he took the chair in front of Bella again. Bella felt her heart skip a beat. Leah had been hitting on her?! And she was gay? Was that why Bella had been checking her out? Did she had a gaydar or something? And holy cow, how was the girl not afraid of coming out? That took so much courage; courage that Bella didn't have but desperately needed. Bella wondered if the girl had been bullied at all for her preference. _Probably not. She's gorgeous._

Leah rolled her eyes at Jake's comment but stepped away from Bella, facing the boy this time. "That's what all the girl's say, but then..." Leah shrugged as the implication was clear. Jake rolled his eyes this time but didn't remark any further.

"Bella, do you want anything to drink?" Leah asked. "I'll go get some hot chocolate, how about it? Do you like hot chocolate?" She posed this question with a smile on her face. Bella felt like the smile was off but didn't think much of it. She loved hot chocolate and wouldn't mind a nice hot cup to relax her and warm her up from the inside.

"Bella, don't answer that question," Jake warned her, a bit too late as Bella had already nodded her head yes.

"I knew you liked hot chocolate, they always do. My favorite is white chocolate," Leah said, smirking once Bella's face heated up again. Was the girl outright flirting with her, with someone else in the room? She was so shameless about it! Bella's eyes bulged out widely.

"I told you not to answer her, Bella. She's a terrible flirt. She's not even smooth at all."

"Then how come I get all the girls and you're still single?" Leah shot back, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Just go make the freakin hot chocolate!"

"It's already made," Leah winked at Bella as she slide her hand down her own side seductively before heading to the kitchen before Jake could yell at her again. Bella buried her face in her blanket. _This girl is unbelievable,_ she complained as her libido screamed at her, awoken by the girl's action.

"Just ignore her Bella, she's a real pain in the ass," Jacob said when Bella finally could bring her face out of her blanket.

"I'm fine," she stammered out, not fine at all. Was she just a slut, attracted to anyone that was remotely gay? _And hot,_ her subconscious added.

Jacob nodded his head, considering this. "That's good. No frostbitten toes right? It's pretty chilly out tonight." He was back to referring to her physical condition.

"No yea, I'm fine," Bella insisted, knowing that Jake was trying to inch closer to finding out what she was doing in the woods, without outright asking her. "I was just walking in the forest, it was supposed to be a causal thing, but then...I uh, got lost," Bella coughed, humiliated that this was the best she could come up with. She would sound like a total idiot, but better that then a victim of bullying.

Jake snorted at this. "Classic Bella. Still you wandered quite a way out. Just glad I ran into you, or else it could have been a real disaster."

"Aww poor Bella, lost in the woods by herself," Leah pouted as she left the kitchen with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"I thought you were making hot chocolate?"

"Billy had made some already, so I just grabbed them. You don't get one by the way." Leah dropped down next to Bella on the couch, sitting a bit too close for comfort. "Here, you get one," she handed over a mug to Bella, her fingers brushing the brunette's unnecessarily and making her jump in shock, almost spilling the hot liquid on herself. Leah smirked at this reaction and Bella muttered out a quick thanks before she turned her face away. She didn't know how to deal with this girl, especially since she was deliberately flirting with her.

"Leah, stop bothering Bella."

"I'm not bothering her, right?" Leah turned her green eyes gaze on the girl in question and to prevent having to answer Bella quickly gulped down some of her drink, which was a bad idea in hindsight. The hot liquid scorched her mouth and she spat it out in one big spray. "Aww fuck, that's hot!" she cried out, her tongue throbbing in pain and her eyes tearing up.

Leah let out a snort at Bella's predicament and Jake was immediately on his feet, helping Bella to the kitchen. "Let's get you some ice," he said, grabbing her cup in one hand and pulling her out of the pile of blankets she was under with his other. He rummaged hurriedly through the kitchen freezer, looking for ice as Bella turned on the faucet and began running cold water into her mouth.

"There's ice in the very back, past the steak," Leah suggested as she came into the kitchen, setting her mug down on the counter next to where Jake had placed Bella's, and watching with amusement in her eyes as Bella lapped at the water like a dog.

Scowling, Jacob followed her advice and pulled out a small bag of ice. "I swear it's practically like you live here, because you know this house better than me." He popped it open and before he could grab a cube, Leah's small hand darted in and grabbed a couple of them.

"Bella open your mouth." Bella pulled her head out of the sink, turning off the tap and trying to wipe her mouth dry. Jacob looked on in annoyance as Leah cupped Bella's chin in her one hand and instructed the girl to open her mouth. "It's going to be cold, but try to keep it in as long as possible." Her face was impossibly close to Bella's again, the scent of hot chocolate strong on her breath and wafting over Bella's face deliciously every time she spoke. Her eyes stayed on Bella's, never leaving even when she began to slide in one ice cube into her mouth after the other with long fingers. She did it one by one, her finger tip lingering on Bella's lip every time. Bella could feel her chest begin to flush warmly again, her cheeks soon to follow. It was just so odd to have the girl to stare at her like that...it made her feel weird in a good way.

"If you're done...?" Jake glared at the back of Leah's head openly and Bella was surprised to see how rudely he was acting to the girl. _Does he still have a crush on me?_ _But that was so many years ago. Is it possible to have a crush on someone for so long?_ Bella contemplated this as she sucked on the ice and pulled free of Leah's grasp on her chin, not wanting the other girl to notice her blush. The ice numbed her mouth more than the water and it soothed her throat. She knew her taste buds would be fried for the rest of the week, however, as no ice could revert that amount of damage.

Leah rolled her eyes at Jake's attitude towards her and grabbed her mug before shoulder checking him as she left the kitchen. Jake frowned at this but didn't say anything to her. He looked at Bella instead as she swirled the ice in her mouth for as long as she could stand it before spitting it out out in the sink. "Did it work?" he asked, brows furrowed in concern and arms crossed over his muscular chest, making his arm muscles bugle, and yet again Bella was reminded how hot her friend looked. _He and Leah could even rival the Cullen's._

"Yea, a bit. Thanks, it helped." Bella thanked him in hopes it would alleviate the annoyance he felt towards Leah. Jacob nodded his head at this, his face cracking into a smile. "It wouldn't be you Bella, if you didn't have some sort of clumsy accident."

Bella felt her ears heat up at this. "I'm not that clumsy," she protested. "I just really wanted some hot coco."

"Kids couldn't wait to eat huh? You trying to sneak in an early bite Jake?" Billy rolled into the kitchen, grinning. Bella had been so occupied with her burning mouth that she had forgotten that Billy was cooking dinner for them. A pot boiled on the stove and the delicious and cordial smells of chicken broth flooded her nose. _Probably won't be able to taste it_ , Bella thought bitterly as her stomach growled in anticipation of food. Why'd she'd have to be such an idiot and scald her tongue?

"We weren't trying to sneak a bite, promise dad."

"Sure, sure. Just wait a couple more minutes and it'll be done," Billy tipped his head, indicating for the teens to leave the room. They complied and went back to the living room, where Leah was sprawled out on the couch, drinking from her mug nonchalantly.

Bella decided to sit in the chair Jake had pulled out for himself. She wasn't going to risk sitting next to that girl. She'd probably find another way to make the brunette blush in three seconds flat. Jake was the one who took a seat next to the dark skinned girl, who if it bothered, didn't say anything, just scooted over to one side as Jacob swatted her leg to make more room for him.

"Man, Bella we have so much to catch up on." Jake smiled, folding his hands in his lap. "So, what's up with you?"

* * *

Bella and Jake ended up talking with each other for a half hour, Leah leaving to give them more space as she was clearly not a part of this conversation. Although hesitant at first, and feeling awkward, Bella soon found the words spilling out of her mouth, impatient to tell Jake all that had happened since they had last parted. In no time they were laughing like the old days, cracking really bad puns with each other. Bella could almost forget that she had had a terrible start to the day, or that she had even gotten lost in the wilds. Jake made her feel happy and light, and she hadn't realized how much she had missed him.

Billy came out with the soup not much later and Bella threw herself at it, ravenous like a wolf. She had seconds and thirds, the soup filling her with warmth and joy, making her limbs fill with energy once more. Over the soup they talked a bit more, Billy and Leah joining in this time, and before Bella knew it, it was eight pm.

"Oh wow, I've been here so long," the brunette stretched her arms about her head, the amount of food she had eaten coupled with her long trek in the cold making her drowsy.

"Three hours to be exact," Billy added, pushing himself away from the table as Leah helped to clear the dirty dishes off the furniture. "I think you should get home before your dad gets there. I called him to let him know you were over at our house."

"Did you tell him about.."

"No I didn't, since you were fine. I'll leave that to be your choice if you want to tell him about your misadventure."

Bella nodded her head, immensely grateful that he hadn't said anything. She didn't want her father to know about this. Especially since Rosalie was involved. What would she say about that? She wasn't a good liar in front of her father.

"It was nice to have you over, Bella. Come visit us more often if you have time."

"I will," Bella promised.

"Come on Jake, drive Bella back will you? It's late, we don't want her to walk back all this way."

"Sure, follow me," Jake indicated to Bella as the brunette said last minute thanks to the wheelchair bound man before grabbing her stuff and following Jake out the door as he hastily pulled on his coat.

"I'm coming with you," Leah announced, grabbing her blue coat off of the hook by the door.

"No, you're not!" Jake called back over his shoulder as he pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door to his car, a green pickup truck.

"Of course I am," she shouted back, linking her arm with Bella's. "Tell him that I am, Bella." Bella resisted the urge to draw away from the girl. The girl hadn't bothered her during her conversation with Jake but now she was back to it. _Please don't flirt with me anymore,_ Bella pleaded internally. She was too tired to deal with it now.

"Yea, sure," Bella replied at last when she saw that Leah was awaiting her answer.

"You hear that Jakey! She said yes," but Jake had already clambered into the cab of the truck and slammed the door, starting up the car. The two girls entered from the passenger side, Bella stuck in the middle, her shoulders brushing against the two. Leah barely had a chance to close the door before Jake drove the car out of the driveway and towards Bella's house, knowing where she lived. The three rode while making light conversation until they drew up to her house, the headlights flashing over a red and black bike in the driveway. Bella immediately tensed up, her breath drawing short. She had completely forgotten about the blonde. What was her bike still dong here? Was she at her house? Had she left it here? What was going on? She felt the hint of nerves hit her, her stomach churning.

Jake pulled the car up to the entrance of the driveway, unable to go any further due to the bike parked there. "I didn't know you were a biker girl," Leah whistled appreciatively at the sight of the bike.

"It's not mine," Bella whispered, her mouth dry.

Leah raised her brows but didn't say anything else. Jake turned the car off and opened the door, cold air entering the warm cab, Leah slide open her own door and Bella followed after her, her heart unconsciously starting to beat faster. How was she going to face the blonde after what she had done today? She still felt a stab of pain around her heart as she thought back to how the blonde had twisted her arm painfully and then destroyed her phone. Her arm throbbed at the memory of the abuse it had suffered and she knew she was going to have bruises tomorrow from where the blonde's fingers had dug in.

"Do you have your house keys?" Jake asked as his feet crunched over the gravel of the driveway as he neared Bella's house only to promptly stop. Coming down from the shadows of the porch was Rosalie.

Bella felt her heart leap to her throat. Was the blonde waiting here all this time? Oh shit, this was not going to be good. The blonde had an extremely pissed off facial expression, her shoulders squared under her leather riding jacket, hands deep into her pockets.

Bella stopped behind Jake and could see his huge shoulders tense up, his hands becoming fists. Leah next to her also tensed up, grabbing Bella's shoulder to prevent her from coming closer to the blonde.

"Rosalie," Jake hissed, his voice filled with such animosity it surprised Bella. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde cocked up her head, arrogance flaring in her eyes. "I was waiting for Bella."

"I can see that," Jake spat, his eyes glaring at her intensely. "Why are you waiting for her?"

"I can't wait for my friend?" Rosalie asked, tilting her head.

"She's not your friend, you spiteful bitch," Jake shot back. Why was Jake so angry at Rosalie? _Do they have a past? I need to ask him later, right now I need to alleviate this situation._

"Jake-" Bella started but was cut off by him.

"Get the fuck off her property. Don't you ever dare come close to her!" He then turned to Bella so quickly it made the girl stumble back in shock, the hand on Leah's shoulder tightening to support her. "Did she ever hurt you Bella? Has she? Why is she around your house?"

The urgency in Jake's voice demanded an answer from her now but she just couldn't give one. She stared at Rosalie past the man's shoulders, her eyes wide in desperation. What did she tell them? Could she even tell them anything? Rosalie, if she was worried Bella would spill, didn't give off that vibe, standing where she was, her eyes glimmering darkly.

"Um, no, um," Bella stammered at last, not sure what else to say. Jake didn't seem to believe her because he whirled around to face the blonde again, so quickly that the gravel beneath his feet sprayed.

"You hurt her you bitch! You always hurt everyone I care about!"

"Jake, I think you should cool it. We can get Charlie to handle this." Leah tried to calm the boy down but he was practically shaking with rage and Bella was scared because she had never seen her friend like this before. She only knew him as a happy person that brought comfort and safety, not danger with him. Leah grabbed at his arm to pull him back to reality.

"She's not on the Reserve, so we can't do anything about this," she reasoned but the man jerked his arm away from her. "Shut up Leah. I'm going to teach this bitch a lesson here and now, a lesson she should have had a long time ago to put her into her fucking place. I'll fucking hurt you, you bitch, just like you hurt everyone I cared about!" With that Jake lunged with long jerky strides at Rosalie who stood perfectly still.

"I bet you won't do it, you sissy boy," she hissed. "You always talk about beating the shit out of me, but you have yet to do it. And just because you've got some muscles on you now boy, don't mean shit," she scoffed. "You've never been able to do, in all the times we've meet."

"I swear I will do it," Jake raged and cocked back his fist as he drew near her. "It ends today."

"Jake stop it!" Leah hissed but made no move to go after him, instead clutching Bella's arm angrily as she watched Jake's arm extend forwards. "Fuck he's an idiot!"

The punch landed with a harsh sound that made Bella cringe, the brunette too stunned to even utter a sound. Holy shit, Jake had just punched someone. Her _kind_ , _innocent_ Jake, had punched someone.

Rosalie's head snapped back sharply and then came forward, her hair covering it as she bent over and placed her hands on her knees. There was a long moment of silence as she spat out a mouthful of blood, the gravel under her feet splattered with it. Then she drew to her full height and Bella felt sick at the sight of red blood pouring down the blonde's nose. It looked painful but the blonde was smiling, her grin gruesome and nightmarish, teeth stained with crimson.

"So you finally did it, I'm impressed."

"I told you," Jake said, raising his hands up and taking up a fighting stance as Rosalie appraised him, her eyes alive with some hunger that Bella couldn't describe.

"Good, now that means I can legally fuck you up without getting into trouble with the law," was Rosalie's response and she let out a sudden wild laugh, one that pierced the air with her shrieks, made her slap her knees in joy.

"Something funny, bitch?" Jake hissed at her, trying to hide how unnerved he was by the laugh.

"Oh, how I've waited for this fucken moment," she said once the laugh had died down. Bella felt the hairs on her back stand up. Rosalie was crazy! How was Jake not scared to face her? Who laughed like that after being clobbered in the face so hard that blood stained their face and clothes? After having to face an opponent that towered over them?

Jake seemed to hesitant at her comment, his arms lowering a bit as he noticed Rosalie's relaxed stance, but that was his mistake. She sprang into action so quickly Bella couldn't believe that someone could possess so much speed. She aimed an elbow to Jake's stomach, effectively knocking the breath out of his lungs before she uppercut him in the jaw, sending his head upwards, spit spraying from his mouth like a human water fountain. But she wasn't done, sending such a flurry of jabs and kicks at him, that all he could do was stumble backwards.

"Jake!" Bella screamed in horror, in the same time that Leah yelled "Jakey!" The brown skinned girl tensed next to her, debating if she should help Jake and hurt his pride, or let him get the shit beat out of him and hope that he could recover. Leah waffled back and froth, each hit Jake took resonating through her and she winced as flesh met flesh. Bella couldn't stand to watch this, but she couldn't tear her eyes away, grunts of pain cutting her deeply. Jake was getting the shit beat out of him by Rosalie!

Jake tried to land a punch on the girl but she ducked, weaving and jabbing like a professional. She aimed a well placed kick at his knee and there was a loud cracking noise that made Bella blanch. Jake went down hard on his back onto the gravel, hissing in pain. He struggled to get up but the blonde was on him, knees pinning down his arms as she straddled his chest.

"Still think you can take me down, big sissy boy?" She grinned and cracked her knuckles leisurely as Jake struggled under her, but she must have pinned him good because he was not making any progress. How did this girl have so much strength? Bella didn't understand.

"Fuck you, you fucken crazy bitch!" Jake uttered out before Rosalie began to pummel his face, left hand, then right hand, arms working in rhythm like a well oiled machine. "What's that? I can't hear over the sound of me punching you," she sneered and that was when Leah couldn't take it anymore.

"Get off of him you bitch!" She rushed at the blonde who picked up her head too late to glance at the girl, only getting a face full of foot. She was knocked off of Jake but scrambled back up to her feet, clutching her forehead which was bleeding, the skin split open by the kick.

"I wasn't going to hurt you but you can get it too, bitch," Rosalie spat, hands covered in Jake's blood curling up. Leah helped Jake to his feet, his face a red mess. Blood was smeared around his mouth, it trickled from his nose and his left eye was swollen shut. He wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand and looked at the red streak it left before he looked back up at the blonde.

He didn't say anything because Leah beat him to it. "Oh, don't worry I don't intend to back away after you hurt Jake, you cunt."

Leah rushed at the blonde with Jake by her side and Bella couldn't take it anymore. She covered her eyes in her hands, revulsion rising in her. How could her friends be doing this? She didn't want them to fight, but how was she going to get them to stop? She thought Leah would end it but the dark skinned girl was just as aggravated as Jake was now. Sounds of brawling hit Bella's eardrums, interrupted by the occasional swear word or grunt of pain. There was a huge scrabbling of feet on gravel and suddenly a heavy thud as a body hit the ground.

"Get off me, you fuckers!" came Rosalie's cry and Bella peeked out through her fingers to see the blonde on the ground, Jake and Leah kicking her with such viciousness that left the blonde's cry cut off as she gasped for breath. She writhed in pain on the floor trying to grab onto their legs to stop them but only got her face kicked in response.

Something about this reminded Bella of the time she had been bullied in Phoenix. Instead of Rosalie on the ground, it was her, Jake and Leah just a pair of preppy white girls with nothing better to do between class than to beat someone up. It made bile rise in her throat and she couldn't watch this a second longer.

"Stop! Stop!" Bella finally screamed out. She couldn't stand by and let the blonde get hurt like this. Even though Bella knew that it wasn't her on the ground but Rosalie who was a bitch, a small part of her didn't think she deserved this. _Love makes one stupid,_ her rational mind hissed at her. _Let the girl suffer._ But Bella was already running to the fight. Her pleads were largely ignored as Jake and Leah yelled expletives at the blonde below them who only howled in anger and pain.

"Stop this!" Bella pushed past the two and threw her body down on Rosalie's, hoping to shield the blonde. She took a kick to the ribs, crying out in pain as spots appeared in front of her eyes from the pain. By hell did that hurt. It must have been even more painful for Rosalie to endure all this.

Leah was the first to notice Bella there and and pulled on Jake's arm to stop him. "Jake hold up." He stopped, his anger disappearing as soon as he saw Bella there.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I'm stopping this fight," Bella said, tears streaming down her cheeks, her emotions high strung. How could they have all been so viscous?

She got off of Rosalie, the blonde's blood coating the front of her jacket. She turned to the reservation teens, angrily breathing through her nose, her hands fisting. "I don't know what beef you guys have between each other but this is ridiculous. I'm upset you would revert to fighting."

"But-"

"No Jake, whatever issues you have, you will not fight in front of me!" Bella was so disappointed in her friends. "I know Rosalie is not a great person but that doesn't mean you stoop to her level!" Jake flinched back at this, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Leah's face was more neutral, making it hard to see what she thought. Behind Bella, Rosalie slowly got up, cradling her ribs.

"You too," Bella hissed before the blonde could open her mouth. "I don't care what happened between you guys before all this, but I will not stand for fighting between others." Bella cast her a scalding glare from the corner of her eyes.

"Of course, babe, whatever you say," Rosalie said, her voice raspy as she tried to regain her breath, resting her forehead heavily on Bella's shoulder. Leah tensed up at this exchange and glared suspiciously at the two but didn't say anything. The motion between Rosalie and Bella seemed to go over Jake's head.

"I'm sorry Bella, but-"

Bella shook her head. She was in no mood to continue this. "Thank you for everything you've done for me this evening. But I think you guys should go for now."

"We can't leave you with her!" Jake exclaimed, shocked that Bella was kicking them out and choosing to be with the blonde. But for some reason Bella was feeling resentful towards her childhood friend. How dare he hurt her crush? How dare he take on the appearance of the bullies who had picked on her? Rosalie wasn't the one who had struck first.

"Well if you had stopped to think, perhaps you could have realized that Rosalie and I were supposed to work on a school project together before you pounced on her. Now how am I supposed to do a project with an injured partner?" Bella spat out the lie she had first told her father, without even realizing she was going to say it.

Jake looked at a momentary loss for words before he blubbered out his same excuse. "We can't leave you with her, she's unstable!"

"Thank you for all you did," Bella said through thin lips, refusing to budge.

Jake swallowed and still didn't look like he wanted to give up, when Leah touched his arm. "No problem Bella. Call us?" _To make sure you're okay,_ was the unsaid part but Bella knew what she meant.

Bella nodded her head, grateful the girl understood. The dark skinned girl lead Jake to the truck, although he didn't look happy about it, glancing back at the blonde and brunette together. When they had drawn out of ear range of Bella they started arguing. Bella watched as they got into the car, Jake clearly mad he was made to leave. He slammed the door behind him and started up the car, the headlights alighting the two girls in the driveway before it drove away.

Rosalie lifted up her head at the Reserve teens departure. Bella turned to her, anger still burning in her veins and tears still coming down her cheeks. "Mhmm, feisty today?" Rosalie asked, cupping Bella's chin in one hand. The brunette slapped it away, revolted by the drying blood on it.

"Don't start with me," she hissed, Rosalie's eyes widening in shock at Bella's foul mood. "Let's get you cleaned up. Then I need to talk to you."

* * *

She set Rosalie down by the kitchen counter, as she went to pull out the necessary supplies from the medicine cabinet. She washed the blonde's blood from her face with a towel as gently as she could, careful of her nose which was swollen and her cut on her forehead that was still slightly bleeding. With most of the gore washed away she set to applying alcohol swabs to the wounds, the blonde's neck tendons standing out as she tried to hold in her cries of pain. Once she was done with that, Bella bandaged the cuts as best as possible. Cleaning up the bloody cotton swabs she could feel a huge chunk of her anger had left her. She just felt tired, worn out by the days events. She had planned to talk to the blonde about the whole incident in the woods but she didn't feel like it now. She just wanted to take a nap and forget all about this horrible day.

"Didn't know you were a part time nurse," Rosalie said, her voice sounding off, due to her swollen nose.

Bella just grunted in response, waving her hand dismissively at the blonde, as she tried to get any last traces of the blood gone so her father wouldn't start asking her questions. Then she opened up her freezer, grabbing a couple of ice cubes and putting it into a bag. She handed it to the blonde who took it and looked at it uncertainly. "For your nose, to reduce the swelling," Bella explained.

Rosalie cleared her throat, playing with the ice bag in her hand, not sure what else to say. "So, uh, you wanted to talk to me but I guess that will have to wait. Can I take a shower here?" she gestured to her still bloodied hands and clothes.

"Sure, just be quick," Bella intoned. She had completely forgotten about the clothes, but she didn't need Rosalie here once Charlie came back. "You can borrow some of my clothes too and just take your old ones back home."

"Thanks," the blonde said so quickly that Bella almost didn't hear it. Bella stared wide eyed at the retreating blonde's back as she went up the stairs to the shower. Had the blonde just thanked her? She really hadn't expected that. The blonde was full of surprises.

Bella dawdled downstairs, not sure what to do with herself as the blonde showered. She chewed on her nails, nervous that her father would come into the house at any moment. What would he say if he saw the blonde here? Especially in the shower? That would lead to all sorts of misunderstandings. The sound of water faded away and Bella knew the girl was done, so she went upstairs, ready to tell the blonde she had to leave right now, but everything she meant to say left her mind in a second flat when she entered her room.

There she found the blonde lying on her bed with only her underwear on. Bella choked on her own breath as she took a deep inhalation at the sight of the blonde's perfectly toned body lying on her bed.

Her bed.

Rosalie.

Practically naked.

On her bed.

 _Wow._ Bella's brain could not get over this idea. She scrambled for the door knob blindly, her hand searching for a quick way to exit this situation, although her body did not move, her eyes trained on the blonde as she absorbed every inch of her body. Even marred with black and blue bruises from her fight with Jacob and Leah it was still a treat to look at. Water droplets clung to her still damp body, one drop trickling down the swell of her chest. Bella couldn't tear her eyes away, no matter how hard she tried, from the path of the droplet, it disappearing somewhere under the lace of her bra. Bella swallowed deeply before trying to stammer out some apology for the intrusion. The blonde who had a bag of ice held to her nose, head held gently on Bella's pillows, picked up the ice to look at Bella at the sound of her choking on air.

"Why are you standing there like a blubbering fish. Get over here," the blonde demanded, her voice nasally due to the hit she had taken to the face.

"Sorry, sorry," Bella mumbled, hands coming up to her now steaming face. She had been caught looking. How embarrassing. She padded into the room closer to Rosalie. Why wasn't the blonde wearing any clothes? Why was she spread out like this, so damn erotically on her bed like a model for lingerie? Shouldn't she be pissed off or in pain from all the abuse she had taken?

"Wh-where are your clothes?" Bella had to ask, her fingers covering her eyes. She wanted to peek so badly but she wouldn't. She wouldn't give the blonde the satisfaction of knowing that she wanted to stare.

"I took them off, duh. To shower. They were filthy after the fight. Which is a shame since I really liked that outfit. And none of your clothes fit my style, so that's why I'm not wearing anything." Rosalie said this calmly and Bella was surprised. She'd think the blonde would be more pissed about the whole situation but she wasn't. Was she in one of her good mood swings again? "You can uncover your eyes, you know. What, you've never seen a female body before?"

"Yes, yes I have!" Bella squeaked out quickly.

"Then don't be so awkward about all this," Rosalie said. "You're a girl after all." Pause. Then in a more teasing tone, "unless your not really. Maybe your hiding a dick under those baggy clothes."

"I am not!" Bella tore her hands away from her face in indignation. She was not a boy, gosh damn it! She glared at Rosalie who only smirked in response and Bella knew that Rosalie had got her. Sighing in frustration she decided there would be no point in hiding her eyes again so she let her hands cross over her chest uncertainly. "Could you please put on some clothes?" Bella asked, hating how whiny her voice sounded. But she couldn't stand being in the room with a nearly nude Rosalie. "I'm sure something of mine must fit you," she offered but the blonde only quirked up a brow, returning her head to the pillow and placing the bag of ice on her sore nose.

"Did you not hear me the first time? I said I didn't like the style. I'm not wearing your ugly dyke clothes." Bella ground her teeth at this response but what else could she have expected from the older girl.

"I'll wash your old clothes then," Bella bent down to pick up Rosalie's old clothes, eager to leave the room, to be anywhere except next to the nearly nude girl, but the blonde stopped her. "I don't care about that right now. I think you owe me something."

Bella gulped, dropping the clothes down. Here it was, the bitchy Rosalie coming out. She didn't know what she was supposed to apologize for; nothing that happened was her fault to start with. Was it about running away in the woods? That was the only thing Bella could think of as she most certainly wasn't responsible for the beef between the Quileutes and Cullen's. Yet, she didn't want the blonde to punish her, so she would suck it up and apologize.

"Rosalie I'm sorry-"

"I want you to get rid of my bruises." The blonde cut her off with that final statement causing the brunette to wince. There was no way she could remove the bruising, she wasn't a magician and she was aware that Rosalie knew the impossibility of this task, but if she didn't do something then who knew how the girl would lash out at her.

Bella gnawed at the skin of her thumb as she looked at the blonde's expectant facial expression. She had to come up with something and quick, but the blonde's body was distracting, very much so. The way she was laying on the bed sheets right now was simply perfect. Her blonde tresses spilling around her, the length of her pale neck running to her collar bone. Her red bra was bright against the paleness of her skin, two soft mounds peeking up from the top of the cups, the lacy trim of it contrasting nicely with her flat stomach that was stretched out comfortably, the tip of her hipbones just visible. Her matching underwear covered barely enough down there, leaving little to the imagination and as Bella continued looking, the blonde's legs shifted, spreading further apart and giving the brunette a better view of what lay behind the silky cloth. Bella could feel her heart quicken at this and began to chew harder on her thumb skin.

 _Wait a second-_ Bella tore herself out of her thoughts, only to catch the all knowing smirk of Rosalie. The blonde had known that Bella was staring all along and not only caught her but also purposely moved her legs like that. Bella felt about ready to die from embarrassment, her rational mind calling her multiple derogatory terms for these actions but her body couldn't care less and it forced its desires and influences on her brain making her ignore her smarter self. Suddenly Bella knew what she could do to get rid of the bruises. When she had been a little child her mother had kissed her wounds to make the pain go away more quickly. While it wasn't helpful it did make her feel better. Bella decided she could do this to Rosalie and besides it served her purpose of touching the blonde's skin. And oh, how badly did she want to touch it. _You'll get this chance to check if you really like her,_ her brain told her. _Admiring her body totally doesn't have to be sexual, but only if you like touching it will you really know._

 _You're right,_ Bella told her brain and with slow steps she approached the blonde. Rosalie sat up, grin on her face and removed the ice pack from her nose. "So what will it be, Bella? I couldn't help but notice how very concentrated you were on my body. Must have been coming up with a lot of good ideas, hmm?" But Bella didn't respond to the teasing, her mind solely focused on the task before her. She sat down on the edge of her bed, right next to Rosalie. She could feel the heat radiating off of the others body and had to remind herself how to breathe.

 _This is a stupid idea, stupid! What if she retaliates violently?_ Her rational brain tried to warn her but the rest of her body was dead set on doing it. _Too late_ , her ovaries screamed. _We're doing it_. She placed a trembling hand on Rosalie's collarbone, enjoying the feel of warm skin. Rosalie made an intrigued facial look at the contact, but Bella didn't notice, only focusing on her goal. She brought her lips up to Rosalie's hurt nose and gently brushed her mouth there. Drawing back quickly in case the girl wanted to strike her, with a deep breath she said, "I'll kiss all your wounds away."

Rosalie's face continued to be intrigued but Bella was too nervous to try and read her expression, deciding it was too late to back out now and that she would go along with the plan. She let her hand trail away, switching to a position on which she was now hovering over Rosalie's lap on her hands and knees. Lowering her head she left soft and slow kisses all over Rosalie's abdomen where most of the bruises were, the motions making small smacking noises as her lips left the flesh and then moved to another spot. Rosalie's eyes slowly lidded, as Bella continued her ministrations, following her every move.

The brunette was loving the fact that she could touch the blonde's body, that the girl had let her get this close. She really wanted to kiss her now as well, wanted to push their mouths together, cover the rest of the older girl's body in kisses. But she couldn't do this- _come on you gotta kiss her. How else will you know if you really like her. It takes a kiss to truly know._ But I've already kissed her, Bella battled with herself as she let her lips linger on the last bruise. _Yea, but those were all ones she initiated, not once did you start one, so how are you supposed to know? You can't unless you try._

But I did that one time. _Yea, but you were drunk and you only wanted to kiss her, but she was still the one to start it. And you know what they say about alcohol; it increases the libido but that doesn't necessarily reflect your actual feelings._ Then what about that time on the bike? _….You didn't get to complete it, your dad interrupted._

Bella looked up at Rosalie, the blonde meeting her doe eyed look with one of partially lidded eyes. She was chewing on her full bottom lip and this only accented the need for Bella to kiss them. She decided she was going to do it. She had to know if her body only reacted to being touched by blonde, therefore meaning it would react this way to any girl touching her, or if it was only that way with her.

She placed a shaking hand on Rosalie's cheek, tilting her head up a bit. She shifted over so that she was hovering over the blonde's face. Rosalie hadn't said anything yet and Bella didn't know what to do about her silence.

"It looks like you have a bruise here too." This was it, the momentous moment that would determine everything. Her mouth dry from nerves, she finally pressed her lips to the blonde's. Gentle at first, she moved her lips more roughly as the Cullen responded and started kissing her back. Bella's stomach exploded into sparks at the joy of being able to kiss the blonde and to have her kiss back. She pressed down harder, forcing the blonde back down into the pillows. Bella lowered her body until it was on top of the others, her hands digging into blonde hair as fingers pulled at her brown hair, dragging her face closer. The room was full only of the sound of their mouths working together, Rosalie delving her tongue into Bella's and flicking it around, making the brunette moan excitedly in response. Yea, she definitely liked the blonde. _Fuck_ , she groaned. What was she going to do now?

 _Kiss her more_ was her body's answer. But Rosalie had other ideas. Grabbing onto Bella's shoulders and stopping the kiss, she rolled them over and Bella was the one on the bottom now. Disoriented by the sudden switch in position she didn't have time to protest as Rosalie pushed up the brunette's v-neck shirt to reveal her gray bra. With expert hands she unclasped the material, Bella's breasts coming free.

 _What is she going to do?_ Bella got her answer a second later as the blonde took Bella's nipple in her mouth, hand coming to play with the other one.

"Oh fuck," Bella whimpered at the sensation of Rosalie's warm mouth sucking on her breast and the other one kneading it. She could feel her nipples stiffen in response and couldn't believe how good this all felt. She let out more whimpers, pulling the blonde's head closer to her chest, her hips starting to buck as the heat between her legs grew. She felt so hot down there, unlike any other time before; how could she withstand this heat and not burn through her pants?

She cursed again as Rosalie gave an extra hard suck, making her back arch up from the bed with a loud whine. Her head was growing fuzzy, all her energy pooling on dealing with the sensations overflowing her body right now. She wanted more, something to ease the tension between her thighs. Rosalie switched breasts, the one she had sucked on covered in saliva and feeling cold in the sudden abandonment but her hand came to occupy it making sure it wasn't alone for too long. Bella continued to buck and writhe under the blonde, cursing softly.

 _I have to touch her more, I want to touch her more,_ her mind told her. Only partially aware of what she was doing she ran her hands up and down Rosalie's naked back until she found the clasp of her bra and let it open. The blonde noted this, pausing in her motions. "What are you doing Bella?" she picked her head away from Bella's chest as the brunette sat up and pulled away the blonde's bra.

"I want to touch you too," she said, voice breathy and bent her head to Rosalie's ample chest. Mimicking the others actions she took to sucking on her nipples.

"Mhmmm," Rosalie breathed out, her body slackening forward, hand coming up to pet Bella's hair as the brunette worked. Her eyes fluttered shut, head rolling back as Bella grazed her nipple accidentally with her teeth. This went on for a couple of minutes, and Bella tried her best, wanting to please the blonde. She could sense the other girls quickening heartbeat, and her skin was even hotter than before.

"Bella, I have a-a-nother spot that needs healing," Rosalie mumbled out, a moan escaping her mouth at the end as Bella let her tongue swirl around her hard nipple. With a pop she pulled free, looking up at the blonde who was barely managing to keep her eyes open.

"Where is it?" she asked, eager to kiss the pain away, liquid energy running through her veins. The blonde shifted a bit back, spreading her legs apart and Bella swallowed hard, desire swirling heavily in her stomach at what Rosalie was asking her to do. Weren't things moving a bit too far? Bella had never done things like this before. Could she handle it? Would she be any good? It would be humiliating if she wasn't. But desire to try hard for the blonde pushed away any hesitancy she had. She was being given a chance to touch the blonde in her most intimate spot, and she was not going to pass it up.

She lowered her head to Rosalie's underwear, lips hovering over the material before she placed the lightest of kisses there, arousal swirling in her chest. She could sense how wet and hot the blonde was through the cloth, and this only made her more excited to do this. Rosalie's thighs twitched slightly at the light touch and one hand found its way into Bella's hair.

"It's throbbing with so much pain, can you fix it?" Her voice was husky with need and Bella pressed another kiss to the spot, this one longer and harder. Again Rosalie's thighs twitched, threatening to wrap around Bella's head. The brunette grabbed them from the outside to hold them still, her nails leaving marks in the already marked up flesh. Then she kissed the spot again, and again, each kiss rougher and wilder, her tongue coming out to play. Rosalie began to moan more openly now, her thighs shaking with each added kiss, her hand in Bella's hair pulling hard but Bella wasn't even bothered by the pain at this point, too wrapped up in her world between Rosalie's legs. "Bella," she breathed out, her voice becoming breathy and light in quality. "You need-you need," Rosalie paused to swallow down a groan as Bella ran down the entire length with her tongue, the material dripping now and not only from the brown haired girl's saliva.

"You need to take off the underwear," Rosalie at last got out causing Bella to withdraw her head. _Right that's probably what should be done._ She gave herself a mental smack on the head and propped herself on her elbows, sliding her pointer fingers into the elastic waistband of the underwear. She was about to slide it down when the loud opening and closing a door downstairs brought her out of her lust haze. Shit, her dad was back! She had entirely forgotten that she was supposed to get the blonde out of the house by now. Rosalie too heard the sound, exchanging a worried glance with Bella. Without a word the two set into motion.

"Quick, you have to get dressed and get out!" Bella whispered urgently as she jumped off the bed, fingers fumbling to clasp her bra closed. "I'll try to distract him, but you need to leave in the meantime!"

But Rosalie didn't need to be told twice. She ripped open the closet, just as Bella's dad called out, "Bella are you in the house? Bella are you here? Jacob called me."

Shit, Jake had called him and Bella had a good hunch what the boy had talked to him about. "Are you in your room, Bella?" There was a creak as Charlie took a step onto the first step of the stairs. Bella burst out of the room, sliding haphazardly to the top of the stairs.

"Yes, I'm here, I'm here!" she shrieked, colliding harshly with the wall next to the stair's. She tried to play it off by nonchalantly peeling herself off of the wall and propping her hand on the wall, other hand on hip. "Sup?" she coolly said as her heart hammered away. Charlie stood at the bottom of the stairs, hands on hips, mouth disapproving beneath his mustache.

"Why didn't you answer when I first called you? Do you know how worried I was?"

"Yea, sorry, I was, um, I was," Bella played with her hands, trying to come up with something. "Doing work while listening to music," she finished lamely.

"I heard from Jake that Rosalie was at our house again. That there was a fight with him and her. He called me because you kicked him out and were left with her by yourself. Is she still here?"

"No, no, no," Bella shook her hands and head together. "She left, she's gone."

"Really?" Charlie asked, eyebrow raised. He took another step up the stairs. "Because her bike is still outside."

Fuck, Bella had forgotten about that. "Well that's, I mean are you sure its not someone else's? I never saw any bike outside," Bella weakly said as her father took another step up the stairs.

"Bella, what's going on? You're acting really weird."

"Nothing." At this moment there was a loud thud from Bella's room. Bella paused and looked in the direction of her room. What was the blonde doing in there? Couldn't she be any quieter?

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"Just, my, my textbook. It fell!" Bella cried out as her father started going up the stairs. Shit he was going to find Rosalie in the room. "No, don't go in!" She rushed to her door, her father speeding up when he saw with the urgency she moved. She only managed to grab the door and place her body against it, arms splayed out and facing her dad, before he made it upstairs and towered over her. "Bella what are you hiding?"

"Nothing! Nothing I swear."

"Then why are you standing outside the door. Let me in," Charlie said, growing impatient.

"I can't. You can't go in!"

"Why not? What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Bella shook her head vigorously, her voice going up in pitch. "Nothing. Just I need my privacy. You can't go into a girl's room." There was another loud thud inside. The fuck was Rosalie doing inside?

"That's it, I'm going inside," Charlie stated and pushed Bella away from the door.

"No, you can't!" Bella repeated in blind panic, trying to pull on her dad's shoulders but he just pushed ahead, grabbing the door handle and throwing open the door to her room.

 **A/N: I'm debating if I should write longer chapters, like this one, and have a longer release date or if I should stick with shorter ones and release them weekly. Decisions, decisions.**

 **Also, start of a possible love triangle between Rosalie, Bella and Leah. What do you guys think? Should I evolve it, or just completely brush it away? I kinda wanna do it, just so that we can get more character development from Rosalie. And in this chapter, finally, finally, we get to see Bella grow some balls and stand up for what she believes in. Hopefully she can keep doing that for the remainder of the series, but we shall see.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen: I want to Kiss you

Charlie stopped short when he entered the room. Bella froze behind him, wanting to let out a groan of exasperation and defeat. Sitting on the middle of her bed, albeit clothed in Bella's flannel, t shirt and jeans, was Rosalie. She was reading a book, headphones over her ears. She arched a brow when she saw Charlie come into the room.

Pulling off her headphones and smiling as widely as her bruises would allow her too, she said in a pleasant voice, "Good evening chief."

Bella could see Charlie working his jaw furiously from where she stood behind him and knew she was in a lot of trouble. A shit ton of trouble. "Rosalie, what a surprise to see you here." Charlie's voice was scarcely restrained and she could see his hand clench in barely veiled anger.

"Yes, I can surmise your surprise at my being here, but I have a good reason for it," Rosalie said languorously, not at all perturbed to be staring down an officer of the law.

"And what is that reason?" Charlie's tone of voice denoted that it better well be a damn good reason, like the end of the world, for her to be here, under his roof, in his daughter's room.

Rosalie closed the textbook she had been reading and lifted it up so that Charlie could see it was a history book. "Me and Bella are working on a school project together and I intend to uphold my part in the project so that we get a good grade. But the other reason I am here is because I was assaulted this evening." Charlie made to interrupt but Rosalie got off the bed, raising her hand for silence. "I was waiting for Bella today outside the house when she arrived with her two reservation friends. I am sure you are aware of the pact between the Cullen's and the Quiletes. I am not to enter their land and there won't be any issues. I have up-kept that bargain but it seems Jake and his overly violent friend have no intention of doing so. They attacked me for waiting for Bella. I was forced to fight back and thus sustained these injuries." Rosalie gestured at her busted up face and then pulled up her shirt to her bra line, exposing the black and blue marks on this. Charlie chewed on the inside of his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest but didn't say anything yet. "I did injure them physically, I'm not going to lie about that, but it does not cross any of the deals made by the contract as they were in the wrong this time. You can ask Bella, she was there."

At this Charlie turned to Bella, who wanted to shrink under his police stare, one he saved for cracking hard criminals during interrogation. "So?"

"I, um, I was. I was." Bella quickly clarified. "And Rosalie is not lying. I know you don't trust her dad but she is telling the truth. As much as Jake is my friend, he did hit her first and then Leah joined in the fight too." Bella's voice got steadily quieter as she ratted out her friends. She felt bad for doing this but it was the truth. She couldn't lie.

"Thanks to Bella's quick thinking she stopped the situation from progressing," Rosalie added and Charlie reverted his gaze back to her. "She threw herself into the fight to stop us and then tended to my wounds. Your daughter is truly a marvel at healing." Bella felt herself blush at this praise. Rosalie's mood was just all over the place today and Bella didn't know what to think of it. She had been terrifying during the fight and then sweet and teasing afterwards, before they started getting hot and heavy...

Bella pinched her hand to stop thinking about what they could have done if her dad hadn't interrupted.

Rosalie finished what she had said and looked levelly at Charlie. Charlie smoothed out his mustache before answering in a tone of voice that sounded like his teeth were being pulled out. "Jake's account did not state who started the assault, but I will have a word with him about this and I will clear it up with the Quileutes. You don't need any unnecessary trouble. As for the school project, you can...stay and finish it with Bella. But it will be downstairs and under my supervision." He pointed his finger at the ground, showing that this was the final decision.

Bella felt relief trickle through her. Her dad wasn't being impossible. Maybe he wasn't actually mad at her. "As for you young lady, we will talk later," Charlie glared at Bella. _Well, never mind then._ Charlie turned on his heel to walk out when he stopped. Glancing over his shoulder he gave Rosalie a once over. "Are you wearing Bella's clothes?" He sounded absolutely revolted by this idea.

The corners of Rosalie's mouth curled up as she tried to hold back a smirk. "Yes, Bella offered me them because my own clothes had been ripped and dirtied during the fight." If Charlie was revolted by Rosalie merely being in the house and wearing Bella's clothes, then Bella didn't want to know how he would react to her and the blonde having kissed and more. The dread of him ever finding out filled her body and left her feeling ill.

Charlie let out a begrudged sigh and ran a hand over his face. "How long will the project take to finish?" he asked instead.

"Oh, I don't know. Bella how long do you think it will take?"

Bella was caught off guard. "Two hours?" she hesitantly said. She didn't want her dad to get more discomforted by Rosalie's presence but she also didn't want to get yelled at by him and wanted to put it off for as long s possible.

"Fine, I expect you out of my house by ten pm, and I am calling your parents to let them know what happened here today." Rosalie full out smirked at this.

"Fine by me. Call them; that is if you can reach them." Charlie didn't respond as he left the room. Once he was gone, Rosalie strode over and closed the door, placing her back onto it before gazing coyly over at Bella.

"I told you to leave," Bella huffed out. "Why didn't you listen?"

"And miss out on a wonderful conversation with your father?" Rosalie got off the door, drawing close to Bella, her intense gaze on the younger girl. "I'm not someone who runs, Bella," Rosalie said, running her hands up the brunette's sides.

"What are you doing?" the girl hissed. "Do you want to get caught by Charlie doing this? He was ready to kill you just for wearing my clothes. Do you know what he would do if he saw you touch me?"

"Oh, well, I'm counting on it." Rosalie drew close to Bella's ear as she said this. _She's crazy!_ Bella thought. The blonde wanted to get caught! She pulled away with a horrified expression at the look of brewing mischief on Rosalie's face.

"Let's get started on that project, shall we?" Rosalie said.

Rosalie and Bella settled down at the table across from each other, textbooks and papers spread out across from them. Charlie sat in the armchair in the room, his gaze on the TV but both girls knew he was only pretending to watch the game. He was intent on making sure the two of them behaved.

"So, Bella," Rosalie purred. "What was it that you were saying about George Washington again?"

"Um, I was just saying that, he was a great president," Bella said, arching a brow at Rosalie. Were they pretending to do a project on that particular historical figure? She quickly flipped to a section on him. Could they really pull off this charade for two full hours?

"Did you take down the notes in class?" Rosalie asked, pretend flipping through Bella's notes as if they were her own. "Well no-" the brunette's answer was cut off when Rosalie flipped a paper over to her. Bella picked it up and immediately felt her face heat up. Rosalie's messy handwriting was scrawled on top of her notes, the words _I'm wearing your underwear_ making Bella squirm in her seat. She looked up at the blonde who was smirking openly, chin propped up in her hand. Was the blonde really wearing her underwear or was she just pulling her leg? Bella didn't know but she wanted it to be true, the concept of the blonde wearing her underwear kind of turning her on. _Which pair is it? Is it the blue one with dolphins or the red one with cherries? Fuck,_ Bella couldn't concentrate on her work now. She tried to shoot the blonde an angry glare, but only succeeded in failing.

"Bella, you look a little flushed, do you need some water perhaps?" Rosalie drawled too loudly and Bella glared at her to shut up.

"Is something wrong?" Charlie turned in his chair, fixing the girls with a glare.

"No, dad, it's fine," Bella insisted, trying to look busy. She refused to met his stare, hunching over her paper and pen and placing Rosalie's note under her textbook.

"Okay," Charlie said and turned back around after a couple more awkward moments of staring.

"Anyways, George Washington was the first president of the USA." Bella began reading from the textbook, hoping to refocus Rosalie on the task before them. But the blonde had other ideas.

"Dropped my pencil," Rosalie said and proceeded to climb under the table. Bella kept reading the text aloud, unaware of the other girl's mischievous plan.

"Some stories about him involve him cutting down a cherry treeeeeeee-ah!" Bella bolted out of her seat, face flaming red again and knocking down her chair.

"Bella what happened?" Charlie was out of his chair, hand reflexively reaching for his hip, even though he had taken off his gun upon coming home.

"Nothing, nothing," Bella coughed in embarrassment. She definitely couldn't tell her dad what the blonde had just done to her under the table.

"It was a spider. It scared Bella but I killed it," Rosalie said calmly, sitting prim and proper in her seat as if nothing had just happened, as if she hadn't been under the table three seconds ago. How had she even moved that fast? Charlie frowned at her under his mustache, not looking like he believed her. "Rosalie Cullen, I swear if you are lying and have done anything to hurt Bella-" Charlie trailed off threateningly.

"Dad, relax, it's just a spider." Bella grabbed at her dad's arm, pulling him back. "I overreacted." Charlie reluctantly pulled away, heading back to his chair, his eyes not leaving Rosalie's face until he finally sat down.

"I sure hope for Rosalie's sake it was a spider. And that you're not lying to me Bella." Bella grimaced. If only her dad knew the full extent of the relationship between the two girls...but technically Bella hadn't been lying. He had never asked directly if they were involved in the romantic manner. When her father had settled back in comfortingly, Bella picked up her chair again and sent another withering glare at Rosalie. Bella's evil glare game was weak compared to the other girl's and she merely rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Bella whisper-asked. "You're going to get us killed."

"I'm not leaving here without stealing a kiss from you," was Rosalie's answer and it threw Bella off-guard. That was strangely romantic coming from the blonde. _Ah damn it, now I'm finding her romantic. Stupid me! Why do I have to crush on her?_ "Your father interrupted us just as we were getting to the good part."

 _Don't remind me,_ Bella groaned as she felt a throb between her legs start. "And how are you planning on doing that?" Despite herself Bella was actually feeling excited to see how the blonde was going to achieve this. Especially with Charlie in the same room as them.

"Just play along," Rosalie winked. She held out her hand. "Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Don't question it." Bella shrugged and stuck out her hand, which the blonde clasped in her own. Then, with her eyes never leaving Bella's, she put one of Bella's fingers in her mouth. Bella let out a soft oh, as her ring finger was wrapped in wet warmth to the knuckle. The blonde suckled on it, drawing her tongue over the whole length of it. For some reason this was damn erotic and Bella didn't understand why. She had never thought that having someone suck on her finger could turn her on, but it was. _Maybe because it's Rosalie?_ She rationalized, or maybe because she was a finger type of girl but had never really known before. _Or maybe it's because of her lips. Ugh, they look so damn kissable right now._ She let her eyes lid, enjoying the sensations. She was so absorbed by it that when Rosalie lightly bit down on the tip of her finger, she moaned. Loud. She stopped in her horror, her eyes going wide. Immediately Rosalie's lips smirked up and she pulled away Bella's hand, letting it drop to the table just as Charlie swiveled in his chair.

"Bella?" he asked, concerned and confused that his daughter had made that noise.

Bella immediately tried to cover it up by choking and coughing on air as she tried to sputter out an answer. Rosalie's face was full of mirth. "Charlie, I think she needs some water, can you get her some?"

Charlie got out of his chair, bolting into the kitchen as Bella's surprise cough attack was already dying down. "You alright, Bella?" Rosalie asked, batting her eyelashes. The brunette nodded her head, and cleared her throat, her cheeks red from exertion. "Good," Rosalie drawled and leaned over the table, pulling Bella's face to hers. They kissed, mouth pressed to mouth and Bella wanted to scream out, what if Charlie comes! Yet she didn't want the kiss to end, hoping that their surroundings could fall away so that they could kiss forever. Rosalie pulled away, sitting back in her seat and leaving Bella with a stupid look on her face as Charlie walked in with a glass of cold water.

"Drink this Bella. Your face is really red." He placed the glass on the table and Bella took it gratefully, cheeks burning in guilt and arousal as she hide her face under her thick curtain of hair to avoid his eyes. He hovered over her as she drank the glass empty before handing it back to him. He took it, sending a look at the two girls. "You have an hour left ladies," he reminded them before going to wash the glass.

For the rest of the time Rosalie was there, she kept the flirtation to a minimum, having succeeded in reaching her goal. Once she was gone, still wearing Bella's clothes, Charlie turned to his daughter and crossed his arms over his chest. Bella sighed. She knew they were in for a long talk and she was not looking forward to it.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he started, using her full name and she knew it was going to be a serious conversation whenever he used all her given names.

"Yes, Charlie?" she said with exasperation.

"Why did you lie to me about whether Rosalie was in the house or not? What were you thinking?"

"I didn't mean to lie," Bella fiddled with her fingers and let her head hang down. She hated when her father scolded her especially when she hadn't done anything wrong. She had told Rosalie to leave, but the girl hadn't. That wasn't her fault!

"It''s just that you get so angry about her, and she was hurt and I wanted to help her and she was supposed to leave and not be in the room, but I guess she wanted to talk to you and I don't know why she couldn't do it in another way," Bella began to ramble on and stopped when she felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, you are a sweet girl and I don't want to see any harm come your way. It was nice of you to help Rosalie," this latter part he said with much difficulty. "But she is dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. People like her will eat people like you alive, so please, please, stay away from her as much as possible." Bella lifted up her head to see only love in her father's eyes. He truly thought that staying away from Rosalie was the best option and frankly Bella agreed with him. But it was too late now. The other girl had drawn her in and she was in too deep to get out. For Pete's sake, she had a crush on her!

"Dad, could you tell me why she's so dangerous? If you did it would help me understand better." Bella chanced a hope that her father would explain something to her. He was the chief of police, he had to know something, anything, that could help Bella shed light on the mysterious blonde.

Charlie gave a heavy sigh and ran a hand over his mustache before gesturing for Bella to take a seat at the table. Bella did so and he sat down in front of her, looking at his folded hands on the table top for a while before he finally spoke. "There are a lot of things I do not know about her, as the Cullen's keep a tight lip about the difficulties their children have. We don't have any of the kids files in the office, not even Emmett's. Carlisle finds a way to make it happen and we can't seem to stop him. So about Rosalie's past I do not know much, but I can infer. And what I can infer is that a child like her didn't have an easy childhood. You can see it in the way she walks and talks, like she's always on the hunt for something. You can see it in her eyes. The way she looks at people as if their nothing but trash beneath her feet. Even though she's received therapy and all the help Carlisle's money could buy, there are some things you simply cannot erase, and those are the things that haunt her from her childhood and make her unstable; dangerous." Charlie paused at this, to clear his throat. He looked uncomfortable telling Bella this but when he saw the brunette leaning towards him in interest he continued.

"What I do know about her is that she got into a lot of trouble in school. That she started bullying and victimizing the people there. People were afraid to say anything about it, and it was actually one of the Cullen siblings who reported her and brought her into the station. After that there were no more instances of such incidents, but we don't know if she has truly stopped or if she's just bidding her time so that she can do it again. That's why I'm worried for you Bella." At this Charlie reached out and cupped his daughters cheek. "I feel like she's a string woven tight, ready to snap and I don't know when. So I'd rather if you stay out of her way so when she does snap, she won't take it out on you."

Bella sat back in her seat, her dad's hand falling away. Her head was spinning. Rosalie had bullied people at her school? She should have guessed as much, given the blonde's rough behavior towards her. Still the information made a lump sit in Bella's stomach. It reminded her of all the times she was bullied in Phoenix, how the girls had been pretty just like Rosalie, and how they had mercilessly made fun of her as they kicked her around.

"I'm sorry to make you worry Bella." Charlie got up from his seat. "Do you want some hot chocolate to cheer you up?" When Bella shook her head no, he sighed. "I realize you have a project to do with her and all, but please do try to finish it as quickly as possible. And if you ever have to meet to do it in a group, do it here, when I'm at home so I can keep a safe watch on you."

"I will dad," Bella said softly. She needed some time to think over what she had just heard first. "I'm gonna go upstairs and shower and go to bed." With that she pushed away from the table and trudged upstairs. Undressing in her room she dropped her shirt to the floor by accident and bending over to pick it up noticed that Rosalie's old clothes were under her bed. She pulled them out, wrinkling her nose up at the smell of dried blood. Should she wash and return these? Could she ask the blonde if it was really true that she had bullied others, and why? A huge chunk of Bella knew that Rosalie was a bully and that she most definitely bullied others, but a small part of her didn't want to believe it, wanted to think that it was Rosalie who had gotten attacked and who was forced to fight back.

Sighing heavily, Bella dropped the dirty clothes into her laundry bin for later wash and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to her nose. She could catch a faint whiff of the other girls scent on them. Flowers and spice; a heady combination that filled Bella's chest with giddiness. Oh boy, she was not going to get any sleep tonight either, but she'd have to try. She had school early tomorrow. She closed her eyes and was trying to drift off to sleep when she heard a ping go off from her computer. She reluctantly pulled away from the bed, cursing whoever had sent her a mail this late. Opening up her mailbox she saw that it was from the same man from before, the one who had claimed to be Rosalie's father.

 _Hello,_

 _Are you still there? If so, please respond to this email._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Rosalie's father_

Bella deliberated. Should she go to sleep? Should she finally answer the man? Bella sat down at her desk, clicking the option of reply to mail. She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep anyways, so why not make it a productive night? With quick finger strokes she sent him a short email.

 _Dear Rosalie's Father,_

 _I do want to help you, so what is it that you want to know about Rosalie? I can tell you all I know and then could you possibly answer any questions that I have about her?_

 _Best,_

 _Swan_

Bella hesitated when signing off the email. She didn't want the man to know who she was. She didn't trust him just yet. First she'd get him to confess who he was. It was barely a minute after sending the mail that Bella got a reply.

She clicked it open.

 _What do you want to know?_

Bella shot back a question immediately.

 _First off, who exactly are you? And why are you only trying to find Rosalie now?_

Then with nothing better to do, Bella waited and waited for an answer.

 **A/N: Who is this mysterious man, and what does he want?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Toxic Rose flashback: Love, Bonds and Warnings**

 **A/N:I know it's been a while. School has been kicking my ass :( but this chapter is finally here. I read the reviews and I know you guys want more Rosalie and Bella, so I decided to compile all the chapters that take time in the past together into one mega chapter. This way we can go back to the main focus of the story: the toxic relationship between the two girls. There is some Alice/Rosalie, so be warned. But its for the plot! (Most of it is in the beginning) Until next time, cheers!**

 **Part One: What is love, baby don't hurt me, no more**

Definition of love: _Love is a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection to pleasure. It can refer to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment._

I threw the book across the room with a huff of frustration before slouching into my seat and blowing up a strand of my blonde hair. I had been sitting in the Cullen library since six in the morning and scourging through the extensive collection of books they had in hopes of finding what it was that Alice meant when she said she loved me. But to my ever increasing frustration I couldn't find a suitable answer. What did they even mean by a 'variety of different feelings, states and attitudes'? How could you have different attitudes of love? Did attitude refer to the height of the love? No, wait I was thinking of altitude. Snorting at my own inability to figure anything out I propped my head on my closed fist.

Ugh, why was this so difficult? In the romance books I read it was so easy for the characters to fall in love and to realize they were in it. But real life was so complex. I knew Alice cared for me and wanted me in _that way_ , but was it love? Or just lust?

I let out a sigh that was a cross between a groan and a growl when Alice came waltzing into the library. She skipped towards me and I instantly straightened up in my chair, feeling a bit self conscious for some reason.

"Rosalie!" she smiled happily, coming to a stop in front of my chair. I felt my heart thump at her adorable smile. Was I in love with Alice, perhaps? Could I even be capable of feeling it? All I knew was that now I super conscious of her, the way her body moved, the amount of distance between us, how she looked at me and I didn't know if I liked this new feeling.

"How are you? How's everything?" she asked and I knew she was checking on me. It had been three days since the incident but the horror still hung freshly in my mind. How could I have ever hurt that innocent man, Mr. Black? How could I have ever mistaken him for someone else? I was extremely lucky he didn't choose to sue me.

"Good." I gestured with my hands to the room I was in. "Just trying to do some reading."

"Reading?" Alice quirked a brow, mischievous grin on her face. "Then where's your book?" She looked at my empty hands pointedly and I remembered I had thrown it across the room. I just hoped she wouldn't notice it. It'd be embarrassing if she caught what I had been looking at.

"Unless you can just sit in a library and absorb all the words from being here, then it doesn't look like you were reading," Alice sang, moving to look at the shelves behind here, where my book had fallen close to. I had to get her away from there.

"I was just thinking of what books to read. I hadn't picked one yet." I stood up from my chair and grabbed her by the elbows to steer her in a different direction when she twirled around, and away from my grasp.

"I think you're hiding something," she squealed. "Out with it. What dirty erotic book were you reading right now?"

"What?" I blustered, my face heating up. I had read no such books! "Alice, I don't read books like that."

"Sure," she cooed, her eyes skipping to the floor and noticing how I tried to unsuccessfully nudge the book under the chair. "And what was that book?"

"A dictionary," I said truthfully but Alice wasn't convinced.

Alice made a little noise that said she didn't believe me and stepped closer to the book. I stepped closer to her, to try and block her. She took another step closer, testing me, a smirk on her face. "If it's really just a dictionary then let me see it."

"No," I said, my cheeks red. I didn't want her to see the word I had been looking up because it would make it awkward, it would make us have to face the facts of what we'd done that day in the closet and I didn't want to talk about that yet until I understood what I was feeling, or what she was.

"So, it is a dirty book. Look your even blushing." How Alice wasn't afraid of pushing my buttons was beyond me. Any of the other Cullen's would have stopped trying to insist on getting the book from me, but not her. She wasn't afraid of me because she knew I couldn't hurt her.

"I am not blushing," I insisted, blushing more. She took another step towards me. I eyed her, ready to grab her if she tried to make a move to get past me. But all she did was smirk and say, "Your shirt is unbuttoned." I glanced down, even though I knew I wasn't even wearing a button up shirt, and she took this moment to crawl under my legs and behind me.

"Hey!" I cried out indignantly and reached to grab her. I wrapped my hands around her waist the same time she grabbed the book. "Drop the book!" I pulled her off the floor and she struggled in my grasp, keeping the book above her head, squealing delightedly and and kicking her legs. One of her legs caught me on the inside of my thigh and I went down with her still in my arms. She caught the brunt of the fall, landing flat on her back, with me on my knees and arms above her. She smiled up at me and I felt myself get lost in her gaze, in her smile. But her eyes weren't on me and I soon figured out why.

" _Love is a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection to pleasure. It can refer to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment."_ She had the dictionary open above my head and was reading from it. I felt my cheeks grow warm as she finished the definition and closed the book with a soft thump. "So that's what you were afraid of me seeing?" she asked, her voice and gaze soft now. I was incredibly aware of how close our bodies were and I could smell the scent of her fruity shampoo from here, wafting up to me along with the warmth from her tiny body. "Did I make you confused with my confession? I didn't mean to, you know." She bit her lip at this and I gulped, listening eagerly as she went on.

"You know, I actually came here to talk to you about this. I wanted to know how you felt about all of it, if anything was even possible between us." She dropped the book gently to the ground, her eyes sliding down my throat and to my collarbone. "I really, really like you, but if it's going to be difficult for you, I don't want that and we can just pretend that those kisses never occurred." Her eyes were still sliding downwards to my chest, and her arms were now rubbing up and down my arms, goosebumps arising in their trail. I could've gotten off of her, could've walked away from this whole conversation. Did I love Alice? I didn't know, but the thought of not kissing her in this moment was unbearable. So I did.

Her lips were perfectly soft against mine and I loved the way they curled up in surprise. Her hands slide up around my shoulders and onto my neck and I leaned down further into the kiss, deepening it. A soft gasp escaped her mouth and I felt a bolt of excitement enter me. I was doing this to her, I was making her happy.

What else could I do to make her feel better? I slipped my tongue into her parted lips and received a loud moan as a reward. But the moment she seemed to realize she had released it, she turned her head to her side, cheeks a fiery red.

"We s-should s-stop before we get caught." Her voice was breathy and I wanted to kiss her once more, to hear that wondrous noise come from her mouth but I backed away, sitting onto my haunches as she sat up. Her cheeks were still flushed and I was pretty sure my own mirrored hers.

"We need to talk about this. Do you, do you want to go out with me?" She looked so uncertain as she asked this I was pretty sure it was a big deal for her. _She loves me,_ I thought. _At least according to what I've read so far._

"Alice, I've never been in a relationship before, and I'm pretty messed up. I don't know how they work and I don't want to hurt you." Silly past me, thinking _I_ would be the one to hurt the other.

"I haven't been in a relationship either, but I want to try. And I'm not afraid of you, I know you won't hurt me." She looked at me with such trust in her eyes that I was blown away. How could she believe in me so much, when my own flesh and blood brother didn't?

"We can take this one step at a time," Alice offered and stood up, giving me her hand. I took it and stood next to her, our bodies close but not close enough. "I just, really want to figure this all out and give the thoughts in my head rest. Let's go to my room," she whispered as she placed her face into my chest and I felt my heart jump.

But back in her room we didn't do anything except read girly magazines together and laugh at all the stupid gossip until we fell asleep in each others arms.

It was when I first started dating Alice that my night terrors completely went away.

 **Part Two: Build rooms, shatter hate**

"Rosalie."

I didn't respond.

"Rosalie." The voice calling my name got closer as if it was climbing up the stairs to my room. I still didn't respond, instead snuggling down deeper into my blankets.

"Rosalie!" The pleasant sounding voice sounded a bit exasperated but I only stifled a laugh and kept the blanket over my head. "If you don't wake up now we're going to be late to your therapist appointment." The voice was really close now, it sounding like it came from just behind my closed door.

"Rosalie." A soft knock. "Don't make me come in there." But that was exactly what I wanted. I wanted her to come in.

With a sigh from Alice, she pushed open the door to my room, and with quick strides to my bed she ripped the covers off of me. "Rosalie!"

"What?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed and to have just woken up despite having been awake for a while and purposefully ignoring Alice's calls from the first floor. I rolled onto my back to look up at her, placing an arm over my eyes to block the sunlight from hurting them.

She smiled down at me, taking in my ruffled bed hair and my silk pjs. "It's time to get up. Breakfast is downstairs and ready." She leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the cheek which quickly turned red. "I'll see you downstairs in five. Don't make me come back up to get you," she playfully warned and smiling I sat up, watching her leave the room to go downstairs. I was debating if I should take long just to get her back up here again but decided now was not the time. We had an appointment to go to, and we could spend time together afterwards, working on homework. Carlisle had decided I was now well enough to go to school, so starting next week I would be entering Forks High with Emmett, Edward, Alice and Jasper. Jasper too, had made huge improvements over the months, although over relationship was still as frosty as ever. I had tried to get close to him but no matter what I did he seemed to take it the wrong way. This really pissed me off because I had done so much for him in the orphanage and now he was treating me as if I was trash, as if he was so much holier than me although he had come from the same shithole I had, although he had done despicable things just like me.

Shaking away my thoughts of Jasper I took to washing up and getting dressed. Alice was waiting for me downstairs by the time I was done. She had a mug of hot tea in her hand and was watching the news on TV. She gave me a smile when she noticed me come in and jumped up from her stool in the kitchen to give me a quick kiss. "Hurry up, the foods almost grown legs and walked away by the time you finished."

"Did it now?" I asked skeptically as I sat down on the stool next to hers. I looked down at the food and noted that it was a regular meal of scrambled eggs with a side of toast and bacon. "Cause to me it looks pretty normal."

"Well," Alice scoffed as if I was crazy. She sat down on her stool again and wrapped her arms around my waist, her tiny chin resting on my shoulder. "That's only because I fought it off from doing so. While you were up there getting all pretty I was down here fighting the eggs from flying out the window and the bacon from reassembling into a pig once more."

I felt my face break out into a wide grin and could barely hold in the giggles, but I refused to let Alice know that she was cracking me up. "Still sounds pretty unbelievable to me." I said this trying to sound as if I didn't care but failing to do so.

"Ah, a nonbeliever," Alice said sadly. "The work of food heroes like me goes unnoticed everyday. People don't appreciate that we keep the food on their plates for them. They take us for granted." My body was shaking from keeping in the laughs until I couldn't take it anymore and turned my face to laugh into Alice's chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck until I had laughed myself out. Finally looking up, tears in my eyes and cheeks red with laughter, I said, "Thanks for keeping my food safe."

"All in a days work," Alice said her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Although

we do have a fee." Her voice got lower at this and the silliness from before evaporated, replaced by something more serious.

"And what fee is that?" I asked, my heart now speeding up at how close our faces had become during our conversation; they had floated closer as if drawn together by magnets. I could see every speck of color in her blue eyes, her delicate lashes framing them.

"A kiss from a pure maiden," she whispered, her voice soft now and wanting. I was all too happy to grant her request and pressed my lips against hers, gently at first and then more roughly as she pulled on my neck to tug me closer. I placed my hands on her thighs to steady myself, her stool scooting back with the added weight.

It had been roughly two months since Alice and I had first started dating and each day was a joy, her lighting up my bleak days with her radiant light. We spent countless hours in each others company, doing totally normal things that could be called boring only with her they never were. Even watching paint dry with her would have been fun, as her energetic personality meant that there was always something to do, something to talk about. Of course we also went on dates, though the options were a bit limited as I couldn't watch movies or go to an arcade or a shopping mall. But we managed with what we could, doing sleepovers, makeovers or eating out. My favorite was watching Alice in a Home Goods store. She'd get so excited and pumped about interior decorating that it was impossible to refuse her when she tried to buy anything she could get her hands on in that store. It seemed Esme had instilled in her a love of decorating and the two women when they finally got together would fix up the house. But since Esme was hardly around, I would help out Alice with whatever it was she wanted to do. In those two months we had changed her room so many times that it was hard to count on two hands.

It seemed that the paint would barely dry on the walls before Alice wanted to change it up again. And I indulged her because I loved doing so. But the one question that remained on my mind during those months still was, did I love her?

I knew now she loved me. She called me cute nicknames, loved cuddling up to me, spending time with me. I was almost always on her mind and she always came to me first to show me something new she had discovered. It was all as the romance books and romance magazines dictated. But as for me? I was still new to love but that didn't mean I wouldn't or couldn't try. I did my best to be there for her, to listen to her fears and joys, to comfort her, to be more open. I loved kissing her, and being with her. I was obsessed with the satisfaction I got from knowing she loved me. How had I ever gone on living not having been this deeply loved before? It made me feel whole, unbroken and human. For certain now I knew I needed her in a way that I could not go back from. I liked her, maybe I was even on the verge of loving her, but I was getting really close to the verge of wanting her. I wanted her hands in my hair, lips on my skin and body pressed close to mine. I was still unknowable about those things but my body knew it wanted something, and that it had to get it soon. The kisses weren't going to be enough and Alice clearly felt the same way even though she hadn't said anything about it yet.

We were still kissing at the kitchen table when the slam of a door being opened wide alerted us to a new person's presence. I retracted my tongue from Alice's mouth, her making a small whimper of reluctance at me doing so. But the other Cullen's didn't know about us yet and we wanted to keep it that way.

"Yo, you guys done? We're gonna be late." Emmett's loud voice informed us as he came into the house slamming the door closed behind him as loudly as he had opened it.

"We're coming, just give us a moment," Alice shot back, angry that we had been interrupted. She jumped off the stool and ran her hands through her hair, messing them up into spikes.

"Geez, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Emmett asked and there was a soft thud as Alice punched him in the arm because he had gotten unknowingly close to the truth. "Shut up and get in the car."

"Fine," he huffed, out of arms about the surprisingly agitated small girl. "Rosalie, that means you too."

"I'm coming," I responded, hoping by now that the redness in my cheeks had gone down a bit. I hadn't gotten a chance to even eat my breakfast but it was fine, because now I was hungry for something else entirely.

When we got back from the therapist, Alice sat down at the dining room table with a fat stack of interior design and architecture magazines. Indicating for me to join her, I sat on the chair next to hers.

"What is it?" I asked. "Are you going to change your room again?" Her room was currently a baby sky blue with whales painted onto her walls and a giant clam as her bed.

"No, we're going to change yours," she said excitedly. This caught me off guard. I knew we had talked about this a lot but never thought we would get to do it this soon. Only recently had the pads of my walls been taken away and that was because Alice would sleep over in my room and keep the night terrors away.

"What design did you pick for it?" I leaned over her shoulder as she quickly flipped through some pages before stopping on an image of a yellow room.

"We're going to make it yellow and gold. I think the bright colors will make you happy."

"That sounds great,"I said and I meant it. The light colors were like Alice's personality in a paint can, all yellows and golden hues. A color that made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. "What kind of stuff do we have to buy?"

"Don't worry about that, I already got the paint," Alice said and I smiled. Trust it to Alice to already get all the stuff beforehand. "I was going to surprise you with redecorating it, but I figured it'd be more fun to do it together. Plus I couldn't come up with a good enough reason to keep you out of the house for three days straight."

I found that extremely adorable and I wanted to kiss her for it but then Jasper came into the room. Immediately my mood soured and I gave him a glare as he hesitantly approached us.

"Hello, Alice, Rosalie." He addressed us, ever the gentleman. "What are you ladies doing?"

"Hi, Jazz," Alice responded by using a nickname she had come up for him. She gave all of us nicknames. Emmett's was Emmy, Edward's was Eddy and mine was anything ranging from cupcake to beautiful. "We're just looking at some magazines."

Alice elbowed me in the ribs so I'd say something too. "Hey," I muttered out.

"That's nice. I bet Esme would be glad to see you take after her."

"Come take a look," Alice insisted, beckoning Jasper to us. Jasper seemed startled at this request and swallowed nervously. I leveled a glare at him, watching him flinch at it. I dared him to walk away, dared him to chicken out like I knew he would just because I was there. If it had just been Alice he would have already been standing next to her. Alice knew how I felt about my brothers betrayal and she tried to amend things between us. And so she was doing this to force him to stand next to me.

"It's alright..." he started off weakly. "I was just going to go get a snack from the kitchen. I'll wait for the end results. I bet it'll look great in the end."

"Boo, don't be like that. I don't bite," Alice pouted and kicked her legs under the table like a petulant child. Jasper gave an uncertain look, his expression saying, 'I know you don't bite Alice, but she does'.

I turned my face away, pretending to be interested in some chairs the magazines were advertising.

"I guess I'll look," Jasper said at last and walked slowly around the table, and I could feel his gaze on me even though I wasn't looking, him watching me to see if I'd jump off the chair and leap at his throat. He stood next to Alice, peering down at the magazine she was holding. "I wanna make it yellow and gold."

"That's a nice idea," Jasper commented although I could tell his attention was on watching me, ready to flee should I move dangerously close to him.

"You should help out," Alice suggested. "It'll be much quicker with your help."

"I don't know. I don't have much skill with things like this."

"Nonsense, you'll be fine. Besides it'll give you something new to do. And did I mention its fun?"

"Alice I-" Jasper tried but he had already lost the argument the moment Alice got the idea of Jasper helping her.

And that was why, thirty minutes later and wearing suitable clothes for painting, the three of us were standing in my room awkwardly. Alice stood in the middle, oblivious to how much tension was between me and Jasper. She had two cans of yellow paint opened next to her and was holding some paintbrushes. All the furniture had been wrapped up to prevent paint from getting onto it. "Let's get painting!" She threw her hands in the air but I and Jasper were not feeling the same as she was.

"I thought we were doing your room, Alice," Jasper said, upset he had been fooled.

"No, we're doing Rosalie's room. And since it's her room she has to be here to paint."

Jasper set his lips into a thin smile but took a brush from Alice's small hand and went to the opposite side of the room to paint. Alice looked on at his back as he started to paint, angry brush strokes going up and down, and she just shook her head in exasperation. She came up to me and I took the brush from her. "I don't think this is a good idea," I whispered to her, eyeing Jasper to make sure he couldn't hear us.

"I'm sure it'll work out. We just need something to lighten the situation." She frowned, deep in thought and then with a delighted smirk at reaching a conclusion, she took my brush, dipped it into some paint and flicked it at Jasper.

"Hey," he growled out, annoyed as he grabbed the back of his head where the paint had hit him. "What was that for?" he turned on us accusingly and saw the paintbrush in Alice's hand which she wasn't hiding.

"Whoops. My hand must have slipped," she said, a wide grin on her face.

"Oh really?" Jasper slowly bent to his paint can and dipped his brush in. Then pulling it out quickly he flicked it at her and completely missed, hitting me on the chest. He froze at that, his playful grin gone. I slowly looked down at the mess on my clothes. "Don't tell me your hand slipped too?" I said, a slow grin spreading on my face as I took the brush from Alice and coating it in paint I waved it at him, yellow arcs splashing his face. It was as if the spell was broken and he smiled tentatively before Alice spun the room into complete chaos. Soon we were using the paint not for the walls but for ammo, lobbing globs of it at each other, flecks of color dotting our clothes and skin as we danced around the room.

"Give me that paintbrush!" Jasper hollered as Alice got him in the hair again. She was laughing so hard at this that he was able to snatch her brush and throw it over his shoulder. "Now you're empty handed! Surrender!"

"Never!" she squealed and plunged her hand into the paint before throwing it at him. He was hit right in the face with a handful of paint and it made a wet thwack sound. His eyes opened wide in shock and he spat out some yellow. "Alice!" he cried out angrily and the small girl was too busy leaning against the wall and laughing, pointing at him in her glee to escape. "I'll get you for this!" he swore and dipped his own hand into the can but I wasn't going to let him get Alice. Sneaking up behind him, I held up my can of paint and dumped the contents all over his head. He stood frozen in shock as the color ran in rivulets down him, coating everything entirely. Alice howled in laughter at that, hands held to her stomach as she bent over. Jasper turned to look at me, only his eyes visible.

"Rosalie!" he roared before tackling me down to the floor.

"Help!" I squeaked out as the cold slimy paint rubbed of against me as I struggled to get away. But I was laughing too hard to properly do so, and so was Jasper, his grip light on my wrists as he tried to hold me down.

"What's going on here?" Edward asked, coming into the room. We all turned to look at him and his annoyed expression. He took in the sight of us and his annoyed expression only deepened. "You sound like a pack of dying hyenas. Keep it down, some of us are trying to record music." With that he turned on his heel to leave when a glob of paint caught him in the back of his head.

He froze at this, his shoulders hunched up, his hands claw-like. He turned around slowly. "Who threw that?" he demanded. He eyed all of us but we didn't say anything or move. "Who threw that!" His cry was cut off by paint to the mouth.

"My bad," Alice said, her hand dripping. "There must be a paint throwing ghost in this room who throws paint at dicks."

"You little-" But Edward was cut off as Jasper leapt off me and hugged Edward.

"Let go!" Edward screamed, high pitched as Jasper picked him up off of his feet. "You're getting paint on my new clothes! Stop, I paid a lot for them!" He struggled but Jasper wasn't listening.

"Alice, Rosalie, grab his legs. I think his hair needs a new dye job!" Jasper instructed and we leapt into action. I grabbed Edward's legs and held them tight as Jasper tilted the boy upside down. "Stop it!" Edward shrilled, his voice so up there it was hard to understand what he was saying. Alice positioned a can under his head and using him like a paintbrush we dipped him in.

We pulled his head out a second later, his eyes squeezed shut against the paint. We dropped him onto his side on the floor and watched as he sat up and wiped the paint from his eyes, which was an ongoing battle because the paint from his hair would just drip down again. We wondered if he would go on a tirade on us, since he was always sporting a stick up his ass.

"Alright," he said getting up and grabbing the paint can by the handle. "Now that we're all almost blonde, Alice, I think we need to help you join us." He said this with a crooked smile, choosing to join in, and me and Jasper knew what to do. We backed the pixie into a corner, Alice's hands up in a back up gesture, her smile faltering.

"Whoa guys, relax. I think the games over now." But we didn't listen to her. Edward poured the paint over her head as Jasper held her arms to prevent her from pushing us away and I ran my hands through her hair, mussing it up even more as she screamed and giggled, making sure to work the paint in.

After all that we sat down on the floor on the room in a circle, paint cans empty. There was more paint on us and the floor than the actual walls of my bedroom.

"Whelp," Alice said, paint dripping from her newly dyed locks. "I think we did a good job redecorating."

 **Part Three: A warning that comes too late**

"Get in Rosalie, you're going to learn how to drive."

I looked up from the book on cars I had been voraciously devouring, to give the speaker of that statement a confused look. "Emmett, I'm not sixteen, I can't drive yet." I was lying on my stomach on the living room couch when Emmett had come in from the garage, a huge grin on his face.

"That's alright. We Cullen's like to do things differently." I frowned at this, sensing that something illegal was surely on the brink of happening.

"I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't approve of that if he found out."

"Well he wont, so don't worry," Emmett said trying to pull me off the couch. I groaned and tried to roll away from him, but he just picked me up from the couch and carried me bridal style to the garage. "You're getting heavier," he commented. "Last time I lifted you up you weighed less than a twig."

"You're not supposed to tell a girl she getting fatter," I mumbled as he set me down to the ground. But it was true. I was growing crazy fast. Esme had a hard time buying me new shoes before I out grew them. And I was already three heads taller than Alice. I wondered how much more I would grow and if this would lead to problems between us.

"Well you're not fat, just big," Emmett said raising his hands up. I rolled my eyes at this. "That's still calling me fat, just in a roundabout way."I wasn't really bothered by Emmett's comments. I was finally gaining some healthy weight to my body due to my enriched diet and I couldn't be happier. I was just messing with the boy because he was fun to joke around with.

Emmett shook his head, giving up."Anyways, I thought you'd be more excited to drive a car given how much you salivate over them." I rolled my eyes again at how Emmett addressed my hobby.

I was excited to drive cars. I couldn't wait to do so, the years stretching to my sixteenth birthday looking long. But I didn't want to get in trouble with Carlisle. I only had three more days until I went to my first year of school and I didn't want to get that privilege taken away from me.

"Can't we do this after I actually start school?" I asked as I approached the new car in our garage. At this point in time we only had three cars in the garage. One was a Toyota for Carlisle, another was a Chevrolet for Esme and the last a Jeep for Emmett, who loved to drive off road at times. I immediately recognized the car Emmett wanted me to drive because it was an eyesore compared to the beautifully and meticulously cared for cars we had. It was a second hand purple car, the paint peeling off of the sides, and the windows dusty. Emmett must have bought a second hand car for me to practice in. Given it's depressing state, it looked more like a third or even fourth hand car.

"Oh don't worry about that. You're already registered and everything for school. There's no way Carlisle will take that away." Emmett made a face. "Besides, why would you even want to go to school. Its boring. And shallow."

I ran my finger down the side mirror, purple dust coming off on my fingers. "I've never been to school. I want to see how it is." I had only read about high schools in books and while it sounded like a dangerous place, likened to a jungle, it also seemed like a normal life, and I desperately wanted to have one. I wanted to bury myself in trivial concerns over what would be on the lunch menu, which teacher was stupid, what outfit to wear next, etc. But someone like Emmett, who had a relatively normal and plain existence wouldn't understand any of that. Alice did, and she encouraged my dreams of going to high school. She helped me cram years of knowledge into my head and prepared me for how to interact with other kids in social situations. It seemed Alice was very popular at school and often had friends hitting her up to go to parties or to hang out, but she had declined them, saying it was more important to help me get ready for school.

"You're not missing much I'm telling you," Emmett insisted, scratching his head. "Now, about the car. It looks like shit, but it handles fine. You're free to practice in only this car and only when I'm around to help you." Pulling some keys out of his pocket he unlocked the doors. "Now hop in, we're going for a ride."

I slide into the car, grimacing in distaste at the torn inner seating and at the stale smell of cigarettes. "Where did you get this piece of shit?" I grumbled, worried I might get an infectious disease from how dirty the inside of the car was.

"Some drug addict sold it to me for cash. Said he needed the money. I can guess why," Emmett smirked, only readjusting the drivers seat a little to fit his big frame.

"You're terrible, I hope you know that," I said, crossing my arms in disapproval.

"Hey, it's not my business what he does with the money. If he wants to fuel his drug addiction, so be it." Emmett pulled the car out of the garage and started down the dark road. It was already eight pm and the headlights of the car barely made dents in the thick dark night. How was I going to drive a car when I could hardly see what was in front of me? And how was Emmett even driving it? The boy did not look perturbed that he could scarcely see the woodland road he was driving on. He fiddled with the radio, only getting static or the occasional news station. Frowning when he couldn't find what he wanted, he gave up on it, taking to humming to himself instead in an off-key manner.

"Are you sure this car is safe for me to learn how to drive in?" I asked when the car started sputtering and wheezing when Emmett pressed on the brakes to slow it down.

"It's fine. That way when you crash into something, you won't be sad it got smashed to bits," Emmett reassured. Why did he assume I was going to crash into something right off the bat?

"Does it have airbags at least?"

"I don't know," Emmett cheerily replied.

"Great," I put my hands up in the air with exasperation. "So when I do crash the car, not only will it smash to bits but so will I."

"Let's be positive here. Think of no air bags as an incentive to not crash into something."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything else on that topic as Emmett took us off the paved road and onto a dirt one. Bits of stone hit the windows as he drove further down, the darkness pressing in more on the car.

"I'll buy you a car," he said, catching me off guard.

"A car?" I echoed, not believing that he would buy me one. He was a big talker and he promised many things, things he did not live up to.

"Yea. A car. A proper one. What kind do you want?"

This was a tough question. I liked several car models and I knew money wasn't an issue for the Cullen's, so I was only really limited to what I decided to settle on. Bringing my hand to my chin and thinking deeply about it, I narrowed it down to my top three choices. "So far I've been thinking I want Hummer, a Porsche or a mustang."

"A Hummer, huh? I didn't take you for a gas guzzling kind of girl."

I shrugged. "It's perfect for off road stuff and you know I like driving all over any kind of terrain, but I do also like speed and elegance, therefore the other two choices."

"You've thought about this extensively," Emmett whistled, slowing the car down as we went over a bump.

"I have. I would get into details over the specs of the cars and their horse power, etc, but I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel as we're driving."

Emmett laughed out loud at this, a laugh that boomed and threatened to shake the car to bits. "You know me so well. I won't rush you on it. You still have some time before you're sixteen."

We drove the last couple of feet in silence before Emmett stopped the car. He turned it off, leaving only the headlights on. With the engine off I truly noticed how loud it was, now being able to hear the crickets and other night sounds. Following Emmett's lead I got out of the car and sat down on the hood of the car next to him.

"Rosalie, there's another reason why I brought you out here today. And it's not just to learn how to drive. I wanted a quiet place to talk to you," Emmett admitted to me and I felt unease crawl up my spine.

"Then why did you bring me out here?" I asked cautiously, worried to what he might say. Had I messed up? Had I acted in a way that I wasn't supposed to?

"It's about Alice." My muscles tensed up and I felt myself go on guard. _What about her?_ "Yea?" I asked, trying to not sound too defensive. I took a deep breath to calm myself and get my tension to leave. Emmett had said something simple. He wasn't threatening me...

"Rosalie, I understand that you're going through a hard time right now and that you need someone close to you, to guide you and to be there for you. But that person can't be Alice."

"And why not?" I nearly bark out. So much for not getting defensive...I already was. I clenched my hands to calm down but yet again it failed to help. _Breathe in, breathe out,_ I reminded myself.

Emmett sighed, as if tired out by what he was going to say. "I don't know if you guys are already in too deep, but I'm going to tell you Rosalie, because I care for you and I do want you to get better. Rosalie, Alice is a bad influence on you."

"Bullshit, you liar!" I span off the hood of the car and stood in front of Emmett, anger quaking throughout my whole body. "She's helped me more than any one of you has. So don't dare tell me that she's a bad influence on me!"

Emmett did not look fazed at my anger, having expecting it. He rubbed his forehead and looked at the ground momentarily. Bugs hovered next to the headlights, drawn to the light. "Man I suck a serious conversations," he sighed to himself before looking back up at me. "I don't know a good way to tell you this, but Alice does this with everyone."

"Does _what_ with everyone? Help them? Because that's all she's done to me," I spat at him, grinding my teeth together.

"No, not that. Alice hooks up with everyone," Emmett said and I snorted. "So now you're calling her a slut? What do you mean she's _hooked_ up with everyone?"

"When Alice first came to our house, she was broken but not as broken as all of us. I'd say Alice is the least fucked up, after me. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have issues. She started off with me. She dated me for a while, about three months time and it was fun. She brightened my day and while I felt bad I was sleeping with someone who was supposed to be my sister, I couldn't find a way or good enough reason to stop. But soon she got bored with me and moved onto Edward, who had also been living in the house at this time. They dated for a bit too, and then broke up."

"What you getting at?" I said through gritted teeth, refusing to believe what Emmett was saying.

"Damn it Rosalie," Emmett cried, getting up from where he sat and towering over me. "Can't you see what I'm trying to explain. Quite being so stubborn and get a fucking clue! Alice is going to use you, like she used me and Edward. She doesn't care about you, she only cares about the act of loving someone. She doesn't mind who it is, she will love them for a bit so that she can feel better about fixing them up and then she will dump them once she gets bored and feels that they are all better."

"Shut up, you big buffoon! Shut up!" I screamed at him, getting dangerously close to the edge. He was only speaking lies! I wouldn't have any of this!

"I'm trying to help you Rosalie, so that you will stay away from her and prevent your heart from getting broken, because that is what will happen. You get involved with Alice now and your heart is going to break and you will be worse off than if you had never meet her!"

I swung, Emmett catching my fist in his big hand. I swung my other fist and he caught it too. I struggled to free myself from him, growling in fury. "You have to see the truth, Rosalie. She's only using you for her own good and once she's done, she'll just move onto Jasper!" I let out a howl of fury and deep denial and kicked my leg right into his crouch. He fell to the ground, cupping his groin and I ran, leaving him there, in the dim glow of the lights. I ran back the way we had come, stumbling through the dark and the dirt. I needed to be far away from him, needed to get those poisonous words out of my head. I needed to see Alice, yes I needed to see her. She would assuage my fears. I knew she loved me. Emmett was just jealous of our close bonds.

It took me an hour to walk back home the ten minute drive we had taken. I kept to the bushes, making sure that Emmett, if he drove by, wouldn't be able to see me coming. Upon arriving at the house, I climbed up the drain pipe in order to avoid having to find him waiting in the living room for me and made it up into my room. I quickly showered, washing away the sweat I had built up from my trek and dressed into my soft pink pjs. I sat on my bed, making sure the door was locked so that the older boy couldn't barge in, and tried to think about how wrong he was.

I knew Alice loved me and only me, for she told me everyday. I had never seen her look at Jasper in the way she looked at me. And as for having a relationship with the other Cullen's... I didn't believe that! Alice was bisexual, sure, but that didn't mean she had slept with anyone else. The girl seemed too innocent for that, too pure and heavenly. She wasn't using me, I was the one using her to forget about my past and make steps forward to improve myself. Not being able to think about it anymore, I left my room, wary for Emmett waiting in the halls for me and made my way up to Alice's room. Knocking on her door softly, she said "come in" and I let myself in.

"Hi Rosie," she smiled up at my from her desk. She was sketching something, some outfit from a fashion show she had seen and loved. Her smile faltered when she saw the mix of emotions on my face. "What's wrong?" she asked, getting up from her chair and wrapping me in a warm hug. I placed my chin on her shoulder and breathed in her sweet scent eagerly. "Alice...do you love me?" I whispered, the want to know burning inside me. I had to prove Emmett wrong, and I was going to do so now.

"Of course I do silly," Alice pulled away and bonked the tip of my nose with her finger. "What brought that on?" she asked more seriously when my morose expression didn't change.

My throat dry all of a sudden, I was determined I would be the only Cullen she had slept with. "Then show me."

Alice sensed the gravity of my statement and instead of pulling away she gave me a pleased smile, standing on her tips toes to press her lips against mine. "With pleasure."

 **Part Four: All in a school day**

Here it was.

My first day of school.

Finally.

I let out the deep breath I had been holding and reminded myself how to breathe.

Now I could be like a regular teen and worry about stupid homework assignments and which boy was cuter instead of having to worry about which therapist I was going to see next, etc. I was so excited. No, I was so ecstatic! No, I was a thousand different types of happy and nerves and filled with promises of a great four years ahead of me.

"Rosalie, stop drooling and get in the car. We're going to be late!" Alice's high pitched voice tore me out of my fantasies of winning prom queen senior year of high school and I instinctively wiped at my face to get the drool off even though I knew I wasn't drooling. I had stopped on the top of the stairs, falling into a daydream of my future to come before Alice had called me back to reality. "I'm coming!" I shouted back, running down the flight of stairs to the first floor where Alice was standing with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I swear, it's like you don't want to go to school or something," Alice smirked, noting my face and the overflowing exuberance coming from me.

"I do, I do!" I insisted, almost squealing like a little child.

"Then let's get going, and you better stop daydreaming or people will call you a ditzy blonde on your first day of school!" Alice went on her toes to deliver a kiss to my forehead, sweeping my bangs aside gently before grabbing her book bag and going out the door. I had steadily been growing over the summer and was now a full three heads taller than Alice, which made kissing each other a bit hard. "Emmett's driving us today. Since it's your first day of school he decided to do us all the honor of carpooling us there," Alice explained as I followed her out the door and into Emmett's jeep. I had an unpleasant flashback to the last time me and Emmett had ridden together. Ever since that incident we hadn't talked and I didn't know how to fix the tension between us. I really liked the kid but how dare he say such things about my sweet Alice! And Emmett seemed as unsure as me about what to do with this situation.

Edward was sitting in the passenger seat next to Emmett, who was bopping his head up and down in rhythm to some rap music. Jasper was sullenly looking out the window, hand clenching his book bag straps. Alice slide into her seat and I followed after, closing the door. As soon as it was closed, Emmett peeled out of the driveway, and I hastened to buckle up.

"I'm so excited for you," Alice squealed as she grabbed my hand. "You'll finally be able to do everything we've talked about. You'll be a normal girl soon enough. And you too Jasper. Aren't you excited?" Alice turned to gaze at the apprehensive boy.

"I'm a bit...nervous," he breathed out and I had to strain over the loud music to hear him. Edward and Emmett had also started arguing up front about what music should be playing right now and begun switching the knobs, turning it from hardcore rap to classical music.

"Don't worry. It'll all be okay," Alice reassured, showing him her thousand watt smile. He seemed to soften at that and nodded his head in understanding, before it hit the glass with a soft thud. Alice and I were also thrown in our seats onto Jasper. Emmett pulled the car back into the right lane and flipped off a car that was honking behind us. None of us said a word, Jasper rubbing his sore spot. We were all used to Emmett's reckless driving, especially when it came to someone messing with his music. We all knew better than to switch a song he was playing, except for Edward. He always insisted on changing the songs, driving Emmett to swerving the car over to another lane. (Something else hilarious but that I wouldn't know about until Edward got his license, is that when he would drive, Emmett would change his music station's without consent as revenge for all the times the other boy had done it to him. This drove Edward crazy as he loved his music genres and would not give other ones a try no matter what. Edward would then recklessly drive as well until Emmett changed the songs back. It was all really amusing even though our lives were on the line.)

Eventually we got to the school and as I walked up the huge concrete stairs among the crowd of other high schoolers, I could not help but feel fulfilled. Fork's High, a gray drab school, but now the home of my future life as a normal student...Even though the school was generally ugly and unattractive, it was beautiful to me in this moment.

I said my goodbyes to my family and went on my lone way to my first class, referencing the schedule I had been given. First period was English. I wondered who my teacher was and who I could talk to in that class. Sitting down in the front row of the class I pulled out my new school items and awaited eagerly for the teacher to come in. He was a balding middle aged man, with wire frame glasses on his face. As he went about organizing his things before the day began, other students filled in. Their voices, either complaining or enthusiastic to be back here, reached my ears and I longed to join in. But how? I was the new girl. I gripped the edge of my notebook and bit the inside of my lip. Fuck it, I was just gonna go for it. I had faced way worse things. Why was I going to get anxious over something as small as a conversation? I turned to the girl next to me, whose nose was buried in a thick tome. The cover portrayed a vampire covered in blood. She would be my test subject so to speak, as I tried out all the new social skills I had been taught by Alice, teenage magazines and by my therapists.

"Hello there. Excited for the first day of school?" I asked, flashing her a warm smile. The girl snorted and didn't pull her nose out of her book. "As if. School is such a bore." She flipped her page.

Well, this girl certainly was being rude. I could feel a tickle of irritation slide into my veins. What had the therapist said about talking to people? Something about talking about their interests? "What's that book you're reading?"

"It's about vampires. And love. It's really good. Hard to explain in one sentence." The girl put her book down and looked at me. "Would you like to read it?"

"Uh, sure." I was a bit shocked to see the girl hand the book over to me. "When do I return it?"

"Whenever you want," the girl shrugged. "I have a bunch more in this series at home too. Just let me know when you want the rest."

What did I say now? "I'm Rosalie, by the way. Rosalie Cullen."

"I know. The Cullen's are a hot topic here. Everyone knows about them. So, they adopted you too?" The girl propped her chin in her hand. "Must be nice to be in a family with so much money."

I pressed my lips to stop from laughing. "I don't really care about the money. And their not as great as you would think." I had been told not to say anything personal about the family. It could lead to problems.

The girl pursed her lips in interest. "Oh, really? Is it like in the books? You know, rich people problems?" I laughed at this, a small chuckle that caught the girl off guard. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. I'll see."

There was no more chance for conversation as the teacher cleared his throat and brought attention to the front of the room. And with that, I began my first day of school. School was fun and gradually the hours turned into days, the days into weeks and the weeks into months. Even thought it was fun, it didn't mean that there weren't bumps in the road. Sometimes I would come close to losing my temper but luckily one of the Cullen's would be there to bring me back to serenity. I quickly fell into a rhythm of going to school and coming back to do homework. I joined clubs, made friends and learned new things each day, whether it be class material or life skills. I was living life as I should have from the start, as I could have if not for that man. And the girl who had lent me her book the first day of school became one of my closer friends. We would talk hours upon hours on books, especially the vampire series we shared a growing love for. I had come to identify with the vampires in the story, because of how they were forced into being despicable creatures and were desperately fighting their nature in order to become better people. I felt this was true of me. I had been forced into being a monster but that didn't mean I couldn't fight it. And I was making good progress towards this. I was already really popular in the school for my beauty and charm and I was getting good grades, voraciously absorbing every single drop of knowledge the teachers imparted onto me. I was so busy living my perfect life that I didn't notice it was all about to end, all my progress for naught.

And it was all because of my once savior, Alice Cullen.

 **Part Five: How could you...**

"What do you mean you don't love me anymore?" My voice was soft, and deadly, the calm before the storm. I had been lying on my bed doing some math homework when Alice had come in, her expression unusually grim and blue eyes filled with pain. Dark clouds swirled outside my window with the promise of rain, yet none had fallen so far.

"Rosalie I need to tell you something," she had said her voice urgent, a touch of uncertainty and fear in it.

"What's wrong?" Immediately I was filled with concern. Why was my Alice so distressed? I got off my bed, ready to comfort her and to tear apart anyone who had dared to hurt her. Alice stuck out a hand to stop my approach.

"Stay where you are. Please. It'll make it easier to say what I have to say," she insisted, looking weirdly at me. As if she was wary of me. Wind howled outside the window, shaking the pane. I stood frozen in the middle of the room, shifting from one leg to the other, the lights flickering above me. The weather had predicted a big storm was coming. I hoped it wouldn't blow out our electricity again.

I was filled with unease at the pixie's actions. Why did Alice not want to be near me?

She let out a huff, almost a sob and placed her head in her hands for a few moments. She rubbed her face as she debated internally with a huge decision. "I don't know how else to say this, but I'm going to say it because you deserve the truth." She looked up at me, eyes soft and my heart skipped a beat. Why did I not like where this was going? Her next words only proved my feelings of unease were justly placed.

"I don't love you anymore."

The skies broke at that moment and heavy rain thudded down on the windows, obliterating the outside view, but I wasn't aware of that anymore. I wasn't aware of anything, but of the way Alice's words spun in my head like an evil twisted carousel with no way to stop it. I must have stood there for what was minutes but felt like hours, lost to my own thoughts and to the despair that battled with the dying hope inside me. She was kidding right? Was it all a prank? Had Emmett put her up to this? I felt like I could not longer move. That my heart was no longer beating. Was I even breathing right now? _Am I going to die?_ I thought.

"Rosalie please say something," Alice implored, her voice soft but piercing through my brain like thunder, shocking me into speaking. "Anything. I want to hear you speak. What are you thinking right now?"

"What do you mean you don't love me anymore?"I asked when I felt my mouth could speak again, could form words.

"Oh, Rosalie don't ask me that," Alice pleaded, clasping her hands in front of her chest together.

"I have a right to ask!" I screamed surprising her and myself alike. Was I angry? I couldn't-didn't know what I was feeling now. My emotions were all over the place. They were swirling inside me like a storm and I knew I was going to break but I just didn't know when. Alice knew this too, but she stupidly kept pushing my buttons.

"I just, I just-" Alice wrung her hands around and looked everyone else but at me. I was growing impatient with her and I strode towards her and grabbed her by her shoulders and gave her a rough shake. "Answer the fucking question," I snarled.

"I just don't anymore, okay!" she burst out, panicked by my hold on her. I was scaring her but I didn't care, my nails digging harshly through her thin pink shirt. "It's not something I can control!" I let her go at this and began to pace around the room, hand to my forehead as I muttered to myself, "this cannot be happening, this is all fake, this is a dream I will wake up from, it's just another night terror."

"Rosalie, please. I'm so sorry. But you have to understand I did love you with all my heart and I don't want to lose you. I still want to be with friends with you. I want us to be sisters." At this she ventured to approach me but I spun on my heel and glared at her, scaring her back.

"You want us to be _friends_? To be _sister_ s? Now of all times?" I bellowed in rage, shaking and quivering. "Why now Alice? When I need you? You helped me so much, don't leave me." This I said more softly, my heart finally starting to break apart, the pieces flaking off. How could I go back to being sisters with her? To being just friends. I needed to be loved. The gravity of the situation was sinking in and I didn't want to be in this room with Alice in it any longer.

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry. But I can't keep living this lie anymore. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have. It wouldn't be fair to keep stringing you on when I no longer feel the same way for you as you do for me. That's why I want to stop this." Alice said, trying to gauge my next reaction. If she should leave or stay. If I would implode now or implode later. "I want the best for us."

"You don't love me?" I asked, feeling tears press at the backs of my eyes, and my mouth quivering. I was barely registering what she was saying. I could care less about her reasons right now. I just wanted to make sure that she truly, irrevocably did not love me anymore.

"No, I don't," was Alice's answer like I knew it would be, yet I had hoped it had somehow changed and would no longer be in these past couple of seconds.

"You don't love me," I echoed, like something broken. A broken record, that could no longer play any music.

"No, Rosalie. I don't." Alice gave a little laugh as if she couldn't believe I was still asking this. As if this was funny to her.

"There's no way to go back?" I asked, looking down at my hands, watching as they clenched and unclenched into fists.

"No." Alice's simple one word answer finally got through to me. This was it. It was over. I couldn't understand how it had all gone downhill so quickly. Everything had been fine. Perfect. We would spend hours in each others company, laughing, gossiping and simple basking in each others presence.

Alice was the one who had saved me. Who had dedicated her time to rescuing and recovering the poor girl that came from a bloodstained background. No one else had invested as much time into me as she had. And I had loved her for it. She had been the first one to help me understand what love was, other than that girl in the past who I best not think of.

I couldn't take it anymore. My whole world, the whole life I had meticulously constructed around me was falling to pieces and I couldn't deal with it. I had to let all my pain and suffering out. I pushed past Alice roughly and ran down the stairs, my head spinning with white static. Anger burned so brightly in my veins I feared I would burn up like a shooting star. It needed to be bleed out of my body through the use of my hands before it consumed me. Before it killed me.

"Rosalie! Rosalie!" Alice called after me but I was already in the garage, slamming open the door and flicking open the lights. I let my eyes rove madly over the tools on the work bench and grabbing the crowbar, I felt the weight in my hand. It was perfect. The solution I needed to fix everything back into place. I raised the bar over my head and aimed it at the first best thing: Emmett's Jeep. I swung down, relishing in the sound of crunching metal. In the way the bar vibrated in my hand from the impact. I raised the crowbar again. And then I blacked out.

Life was hell after that. Emotional hell. I was drained. I was angry. I was sad. I felt such emptiness gnaw at me that I often thought that I had a hole in my abdomen but several x-ray scans showed me that I was fine internally, yet I didn't feel like it. If there wasn't a hole in my stomach, than surely my heart was broken in half. And if my heart wasn't broken then something, somewhere in me was.

I don't know how I got through those months. I don't remember much of it. I still went to school, I think, but there wasn't much effort put into it and everything was a disinterested blur. The family consoled me, but the parents or therapists didn't truly know what was wrong with me. I remained tight lipped about it as I slowly mentally pieced myself back together. I told myself, why should I break myself so harshly over such a trivial thing as love? I had survived worse horrors and fates than a break up. I should be able to get over this with no problem. But the shameful truth was it hurt. A lot. It hurt especially because Emmett had been right. He had told me. But I had been too stupid to listen.

I had learned my lesson. And Alice was about to learn hers.

She was going to find out what it was like to scorn Rosalie Lillian Hale. She had made my life hell for months, and I was now going to repay her the favor.

 **A/N: So this is it for the flashbacks. Next chapter will be focusing a lot on Rosalie and on her perspective of Bella since day one. This should be interesting as we can finally understand the reasoning for why she does certain things, and also we can find out which mental issues she has. And boy, does she have many.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Toxic Rose Chapter Fourteen: Punishment and Crime**

Bella awoke the next morning to the sound of a phone ringing. She picked up her head groggily off of her computer keyboard where she had fallen asleep the night before. She had stayed up late waiting for the man to email her with a response as to who he was but as the minutes ticked by and there was no response her eyes had gotten heavier and heavier until she had finally knocked out.

So she was a bit disoriented when she woke up, the imprint of the alphabet on her cheeks, and her neck sore from how she had held her head in the crooks of her arms. She rubbed her tired eyes and reached for the source of the noise, the phone that was sitting on the table end next to her desk.

 _Wait a second...since when do I have a phone?_ Bella thought. Hadn't her phone been destroyed? But her brain was too tired to continue on that particular train of thought, so she answered the call.

"Hullo?" She answered as she put the phone to her ear.

"Morning, princess." Bella froze up at that. Holy shit, this was Rosalie's voice. She opened her eyes wide in shock, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She was now wide awake.

"Uh, good morning," She croaked back and cleared her throat, hoping that she didn't sound too disgusting right now.

"I'm glad you're up now, as you're about to be late to school."

"What?" Bella craned her neck to look at her clock. Shit, she had twenty minutes to get to school! She had completely forgotten to set her alarm. She scrambled out of her chair, while continuing to hold the phone to her ear with her hand and ended up tripping over the cables of her laptop. She fell with a hard thud onto the ground and curled up into a little ball as she cradled her hurt knee until the pain subsided.

"What was that?" Rosalie asked on the other end.

"Nothing," Bella hastily replied, getting back up again. She threw open her closet, debating what she should wear and settled on a flannel and dark jeans. She put Rosalie on speaker as she dressed up so she could use two hands.

"Well when your done panicking and getting ready, come downstairs. I'm giving you a ride to school."

Bella stopped at this, her hands stilled on the last button of her flannel.

"You're...picking me up?"

"Did I stutter? Hurry up already and come downstairs. I'm not going to be late to school just because you are trying to be." Oh crude. Last time Bella had taken a car ride with Rosalie...it had not gone too well for her. Maybe the blonde had changed...maybe she wouldn't act the way she had previously?

Bella shook her head and finished buttoning up. It was too late to complain about it and the girl's quick driving would get them to school on time. "I'm almost done," she shot back to the phone and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. Once she was done she grabbed the phone, noting that Rosalie had hung up by now and grabbed her things before bolting out the door.

Just as she had said, Rosalie was in the driveway of Bella's house, sitting inside her red Mustang. She was tapping away on her phone and when Bella approached the car and knocked on the window the blonde jerked her head, indicating for Bella to come sit in the passenger seat. Bella opened the door, grateful to be out of the cold. A light snow had fallen during the night time and she had not noticed it in her rush to get ready.

"Buckle up," Rosalie instructed and then reversed them out of the driveway as Bella did so.

Bella sat silently in the car, not sure what to do, so she began fiddling with her thumbs. The warm smells of a toasted bagel hit her nose and her stomach rumbled in reminder that she had not eaten breakfast. Rosalie heard the noise and let out a chuckle, which only made Bella duck her head in gangrene.

"Here," Rosalie said as she reached to the back seat of the chair and tossed Bella a brown paper bag. "I figured you'd be hungry, so I got you a snack this morning."

Bella's eyes opened wide and she looked at the blonde not sure she was understanding what she was seeing. The blonde was feeding her?

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned." The blonde cleared her throat, looking a bit uncomfortable now.

"Uh, thanks," Bella said, figuring she was being a bit creepy by staring at the blonde like this. She opened up the bag and began devouring the bagel inside, her stomach gurgling appreciatively.

"Also, I left the phone on your desk last night at your house. You're keeping it and that's final." Bella nodded her head as her mouth was too full to answer. It still didn't sit right with her what the blonde had done in the woods but she was too scared to bring it up now. Her phone had had her personal information on it and now it was gone, smashed to bits in the woods. Bella swallowed the food around the lump that had grown in her throat from remembrance of what the incident in the woods. Maybe when they were in a more public environment she could address this with the blonde, or maybe Bella could ask Alice for advice? But how would the girl react to this? How would she react to all the times Bella had gone behind her back to be with Rosalie. _It wasn't much my choice in the beginning. It was all Rosalie._

They had arrived at the school and Bella crumpled up the remainder of the trash into her hand as Rosalie parked the car. The bell must have already rang because no one was in the parking lot, save for Bella and Rosalie. "Hurry up," Rosalie chided. "Unless you want to really be late." Bella hurriedly grabbed her things and unbuckled her belt as Rosalie sat behind the wheel of her idling car.

"You're not going?" Bella asked hesitantly, her hand on the door handle.

"You think I can go to school looking like I got hit by a brick to the face?" Rosalie sardonically asked, arching her brow. Bella was used to seeing Rosalie's bruised face, but other people might not be. After all the school population didn't know what happened yet. Rosalie had put massive amounts of concealer on her face but it didn't hide the black and blue bruises correctly, and her nose was still swollen. Her usual beautiful lips were split and Bella felt a urge of anger at Jake for ruining them. How dare he punch Rosalie when she didn't do anything wrong!

"Are you just gonna sit there and stare at me or are you going to class?" Rosalie huffed, pulling Bella out of her stupor. She had forgotten that she had been on her way to class, and that she was staring at the blonde unnervingly.

"Sorry!" Bella squeaked out and left the car, bolting across the snow covered parking lot, almost slipping twice in her rush. At the door of the school she looked back to see Rosalie pulling out of the lot, and stayed to watch until her car was a speck in the distance. The late bell rang and she cursed her stupidity for not setting her alarm as she ran into her class.

Thanksgiving break was arriving upon the student body tomorrow and as a result all the classes were in a state of barely controlled frenzy. Teachers tried to reign in and hammer some knowledge into the kids heads, but the students were not focused on the lessons, talk of what they would do on break circling around the classroom in excited whispers. Bella mainly tried to tune this out, in order to give her thoughts some peace and quiet. So some strange reason it felt weird to know that the blonde would not be at her usual table at lunch, that she wouldn't be sitting in front of Bella in one of the classrooms. Bella had gotten so used to seeing her visage that she expected it in her everyday high school life. Twirling her pencil absently in her fingers she tried to push aside the nagging sense of something missing out of her system. Instead she focused on the mysterious emails. Why hadn't the man responded to her? Usually it was five minutes the most that she had ever had to wait for a response for him? And now she had waited the whole night and nothing, absolutely nothing. Did he get scared off? Did he not want to reveal his identity just yet? Bella really wanted to know. Would Rosalie get excited to finally met her real father? Should she tell her about the mysterious man? Bella sat up in her seat straighter at this. Of course! Why hadn't she considered that before! This was something important that concerned Rosalie, why shouldn't she be told about it! But wait... Bella grimaced and began to chew on her bottom lip. Didn't the man request privacy for this matter until all was well and ready for his big reveal? Bella let out a groan. She didn't remember. She had to reread her emails with him to make sure.

The bell for the end of class rang and the kids bolted out of their seats for lunch, impatient to get the school day over with and to go home for the holidays. Bella packed her things and followed the throng of students on their way to meal time. "Hey guys," she greeted her friends as she sat down at her usual table next to Mike, Eric, Jessica, Lauren and Angela.

"Hello Bella," Angela greeted back, looking over the top of her newspaper to smile genuinely at the girl.

"Sup, cutie," Mike and Eric intoned at the same time, elbowing each other in some boy inside joke. Bella merely rolled her eyes at them. After three months of constantly getting hit on, she had more or less grown immune to their comments, and had even started coming up with savage shut downs when they got out of control.

"What are you doing for break Bella?" Jessica asked, swallowing down the piece of apple she had bit into.

"I haven't thought of that yet," Bella shrugged. "But I'm probably going to make dinner and spend it with Charlie."

"Not going anywhere?" Jessica asked almost condescendingly . Lauren snorted at this. "Not every one has money to go to the Bahamas every Thanksgiving break like you do Jessica."

"You're going to the Bahamas?" Bella echoed, thoroughly impressed. That sounded like a great break.

"Oh no Bella, don't get her started!" Lauren warned but it was too late, Jessica already starting onto a spiel of what her every day to day would look like there. Everyone at the table groaned, apparently having heard this too many times already, but Bella listened eagerly, genuinely interested to know what going to the Bahamas was like. She had only ever lived in Phoenix which was as boring as it was dry, and in Forks, where the weather was gloom, ninety percent of the time.

As lunch was beginning to wind down, the friends got up to go on to the last two classes of the day. "You haven't looked once at the Cullen table today," Eric noted. "Did you have a fight with one of them?"

Bella realized that Eric was right. She hadn't looked back at the table today and hadn't even noticed until he had pointed it out. It must have been that the blonde was missing, so she had no reason to look back.

"I think she had a fight with Alice. That girl has been staring holes into the back of your head the whole lunch period," Mike said, dumping his tray of unfinished food into the trash can.

"I didn't have a fight with them," Bella tried to explain. "I was just uh, really into our conversation."

"You're such a bad liar, Bella," Angela laughed, folding her newspaper under her arm after whacking Bella gently with it on the side of her head.

"Look, she's coming over to you now. Why don't you go talk to her?" Lauren suggested and Bella tensed up her shoulders when she felt two hands grab onto them from behind, making her jump in surprise.

"Bella!" Alice's high pitched voice pierced her ear drums as the girl shook her roughly from behind before swiveling her around and giving her a hug.

"See ya later!" Angela said as Bella's friends walked away to class, leaving Bella to face Alice and the rest of the Cullen family.

"Bella! Why don't you answer any of my texts! Or pick up any of my calls! I was worried about you!" Alice pouted, clutching onto the front of Bella's shirt. The cafeteria was slowly emptying out except for the Cullen's, who were standing behind Alice quietly as the girl ranted. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"W-h-hat? No!" Bella insisted, overwhelmed by the rush of words coming at her. "I just-my phone. It broke and I have a new one," Bella hastily explained, procuring her new phone and waving it in front of Alice's face as proof.

"Oh!" the girl perked up at this. "Add my number than, will you." Bella nodded her head, fingers tapping in the new number as her mind worried. Would Rosalie get mad about this? She had said that Bella was not allowed to have anyone elses number in the phone except for the blondes. Wait a second, why was Bella concerned over this? Why was she about to follow an unfair and stupid rule?

"Now you have an iPhone, and can join the cool crowd," Alice joked, elbowing Bella as she put her phone back into her pocket. Bella gave her a wry smile. "I think we better go to class now Alice. We're about to be late." They were now the only ones in the cafeteria and Bella did not like the way the Cullen boys were standing silently behind Alice, arms crossed over their chest.

"Sure, Bella. But before we go I have a couple of questions to ask you," Alice smiled warmly as she said this but Bella felt nerves alight in her stomach, her palms starting to sweat. She just knew the questions were going to be about Rosalie.

"Bella were you there the night Rosalie got beat up?" Alice asked, her grip on Bella's open jacket front tightening. Bella swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling panic edge into her body.

What was the right answer to this? What was Alice trying to get at? She was quiet for a long time, feeling sweat trickle down her back as she stared at the pixie who stared back at her, eyes misleadingly warm and trusting. The bell for class rang and jolted Bella out from her trance. "Uh, yea," she croaked out at last, hating the way her throat felt so dry right now.

"How much do you know?" she ventured to ask, when the small girl didn't back away. The Cullen boys began to whisper to one another, but Bella couldn't hear them and she wished she could. Where they talking about her? It felt like a gang situation out of a movie right now, if Bella was to be honest. Bella was the victim who had been caught and was now being interrogated by the mob, whether she should live or die.

"Charlie called our house, yesterday night. He told us that Rosalie had gotten into a fight with Jacob and Leah from the Reserve. And that you had healed her." Alice paused at this, giving Bella an unreadable look. Bella feeling unnerved by it, felt compelled to speak. "Yea, I couldn't just leave her like that. She was in pain," Bella rubbed the back of her head uncomfortably.

"Jacob and Leah are your friends, correct?"

"Uh, yea. Well Jacob is. I've known him for a long time. From childhood. But last night was the first time I saw him in years. And I just meet Leah. So I wouldn't consider her a friend, yet." Bella mumbled out.

Alice mulled over this information, at last letting go of Bella's jacket. "Was there any provocation?"

"What do you mean?" the late bell rang and Bella cringed. Great, she would be late twice today.

"Did Rosalie do anything to provoke them? Was she on the reserve? Give me the full details. Rosalie won't say anything and Charlie was vague as well."

"Alice-can't this wait? We have class now." Bella jerked her thumb in the direction of her classroom.

"Bella, please tell me. We need to know _now_."

"I could text you," Bella offered but the look on Alice's face suggested that was not a good idea.

" _Now_ , Bella." Confused as to why this was so urgent, Bella quickly recounted the events of last night. Alice listened solemnly and nodded her head at the end of the story. Turning to address the boys behind her she said, "it all adds up. We can't do anything about it. But if it continues we might have to take action." Alice smiled at Bella, turning back to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Bella. And sorry for making you late to class, but this was very important, and it was essential that we got it figured out before the end of class." With that the Cullen's brushed past Bella and to their class, leaving the stunned girl behind. What a weird conversation. What was the whole point behind it? Had Alice and the others wanted to fight the Quiluetes for what they did to Rosalie? This made no sense.

Shrugging and trying to come up with a viable excuse for why she was late to math, she made her way to class.

* * *

It was four pm in the afternoon and Bella was in her room doing homework when Alice called her. Picking up the phone Bella was hastily greeted and asked if she wanted to go grab dinner downtown.

"Uh, I'm kind of doing homework right now, Alice," Bella said, not really feeling comfortable with being alone with the pixie after the way she had acted today.

"Oh don't be a party pooper, Bella. This is as an apology for the way I acted today. I didn't mean to make you late to class, or to freak you out."

Bella sighed. "Alice I don't think-"

There was a honking noise from outside. "I'm already here. Surely you can't turn me away?"

"Fine," Bella huffed in exasperation, putting her math book aside. She knew it was pointless to continue arguing with Alice if the girl was already here. "But only for an hour. I wanna get my homework done before break so that I can enjoy it."

"No problem!" Alice cheered. "I'll see you down in ten minutes. Dress up nice!" Hanging up, Bella did a quick search through her closet for a nice sweater and slacks before she made her way down.

"I'm going to dinner with Alice!" Bella yelled to her father who was watching a game with a cold beer in his hand. "Have fun you two," he called back to her, not taking his eyes off of the game. Alice was his favorite out of the Cullen's and he had absolutely no problem with letting Bella hang out with her.

Bella hopped into the cream colored beetle parked in her driving lot and Alice peeled out of the driveway, spraying gravel everywhere. "Whoa!" Bella cried, gripping the dashboard as the car rocketed forwards. "Do you have to drive like a mad woman? I didn't even buckle myself in!"

"You said we only have an hour, so I'm gunning the engine," Alice smirked, not at all kidding. The needle went up to seventy on a road that was meant for thirty miles per hour only. Bella quickly buckled herself in, clasping her hands together as she breathed in and out to calm her nerves. It was fine, Alice was a good driver. They'd make it in one piece, she tried to reassure herself.

Bella hadn't realized that her eyes had been closed during the duration of Alice swerving madly on the snow covered and twisty roads until the car stopped and she opened them.

"We're here!" Alice said, hopping out of the car, barely waiting for it to fully stop. Bella followed her out and to a small restaurant. It was an Italian restaurant that Bella had only eaten in once because it was expensive. Letting the host seat them next to a window seat, Alice immediately began to fiddle at her spot. She shot off an order for herself and for Bella without even looking at the menu. Then she turned to the brown haired girl, folding her hands in front of her and fixing her with a sweet smile. "I hope you don't mind, but I've eaten here a ton of times and I know your tastes by now, so I ordered for the both of us. And time constraints," Alice tapped on her Fossil watch to indicate that she was holding true to her word, which must have been a great effort for her, as the girl was prone to getting easily distracted and forgetting that the concept of time existed at times.

"I'm sorry about being weird today," she added not giving a pause between topic changes. "I'm just so impatient with things. When I found out Rosalie got hurt, I wanted to know right away everything that happened. I texted and called you and when I got no response I was about to drive over to your house at two in morning but Emmett stopped me, saying that was highly intrusive and rude." Alice shrugged to show she didn't think this was the case.

"It's alright," Bella smiled to let the girl know she understood. Sometimes she forgot that Alice had ADHD and could be all over the place. She took a drink from her complimentary glass of water as the small girl continued.

"Why was Rosalie even at your house?" Alice asked, causing Bella to spray out the water she had taken a sip of. Luckily she missed Alice's face.

"What?" the girl croaked out, wiping her chin. She had thought that they were done with this topic already.

Alice inclined her head, waiting for an answer. "Why was she there, Bella?"

Bella felt her earlier panic creep in and she sat the glass down on her table with shaking hands. "She was-uh, she was there for a project. A school project for our class," Bella muttered, in her panic going to the only excuse she had created.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Bella," Alice spat, surprising Bella with the venom in her voice. "I go to school with you. That excuse might work on your father but not on me."

Bella's mouth opened and closed like a fish, but she couldn't say anything. The waiter brought them their dishes, a simple pasta for Bella and a salmon for Alice. Alice had been right; Bella was a picky eater and would like the pasta since it wasn't something exotic, but now she couldn't find her appetite for the meal.

"So why was she there?" Alice asked, raising her brow as she stabbed a fork into her salmon. Bella suddenly felt a lot like the poor fish.

"I, I -it's really for a project," Bella said, her mind falling to come up with anything beneficial to getting her out of this situation.

"Stop with the bullshit," Alice hissed, leaving her fork sticking up from the side of the fish. "Why are you doing this Bella? Why are you going behind my back and hanging out with Rosalie? I told you to stay away from her!"

Bella felt her world darkened a bit. This was it, this was what she had feared would happen. That Alice would find out somehow about what she and Rosalie had been doing and be disappointed in her. "She's dangerous, Bella. You're not one of us, you're normal. Being around her will only bring you pain!"

"Alice-it's not like that," Bella mumbled, looking down at her lap, clenching her hands tightly together.

"Then explain to me, because I don't understand why you would go against my clear orders and hang out with her," Alice hissed as she leaned across the table, her eyes darkening.

Bella sucked in a huge breath, not sure how to explain this. "It's, there's so much to it Alice." Bella settled on that phrase at last, feeling like she would fall to pieces any moment. To anyone it made no sense why she would go back to someone that was abusive and insane but Bella hadn't willingly picked for this happen. Her heart was just stupid.

"So tell me," Alice sat back in her seat, prying the fork out of her fish and eating the huge chunk of meat attached to it. "We have a whole hour."

Bella twisted her hands under the table cloth and in a quiet voice began her story. "You said to stay away from her and I wanted to, but she would come after me. After she found out I was gay she came after me with more determination. I don't know why. Maybe because I was an easy target for bullying. She'd, she'd come and kiss me or..." Bella trailed off at this, too embarrassed to continue for a moment. Her cheeks flashed red with memories of exactly what they had been doing together. But Alice got the implication and her frown only deepened. "Eventually I couldn't get away from her and I gave in. And she was at my house last night because we were going to talk about what to do with where our situation is now. I don't think she wants to hurt me anymore. I think she wants to be friends with me," Bella finished lamely. She didn't want to show Rosalie in a bad light, or get her in trouble with her family. But how was she to get Alice to understand that Rosalie wasn't doing to bully Bella like she used to, without mentioning that they were dating. How would Alice take the fact that they were now in a relationship?

Alice sat back, and chewed on a mouthful of food thoughtfully, unnerving Bella with her silence. "She sexually harassed you?" she said at last, her voice dangerously quiet.

Bella didn't want to say yes or no, even though it was evident with what had happened. Bella had never been in control of the situations, always at the mercy of the blonde. She had never wanted to be touched the way she had been, only her body had, betraying her. There had been instances were Bella had actively sought out to kiss the blonde, but those were different, and now the sexual actions were consensual between them. So had she been harassed? In the beginning, yes. But now, no. Alice took Bella's silence as a yes. "And it's been going on since she found out you were gay?"

Bella nodded her head yes to this question, still afraid to look up at Alice, her food untouched. "God," Alice groaned, placing her head into her hands. "She's been doing this to you since Halloween." Another pause. "That bitch." Alice shot up from her chair, rattling the plates on the table. Throwing down some money onto the table, she told Bella, "get up. We're leaving." They left in a rush, taking Alice's Beetle. If Alice had driven haphazardly before, now was nothing compared to it. The girl cut street corners, narrowly missed pedestrians, ran red lights and pushed the gas to ninety miles per hour. Bella was too scared to speak. She held onto her car seat with a prayer on her tongue that the pixie wouldn't hurl them off a cliff. What was the other girl going to do now?

Alice screeched into Bella's driveway and unlocked the girls door. "Get out," she gritted through clenched teeth.

"Alice what are you going to do?" Bella asked, scared for her friend and for Rosalie.

"I said get out!"

Bella hurried out of the car, closing it softly behind her as the pixie backed out of the drive and drove off, leaving Bella in the dusk. Bella stood there, the cold seeping into her skin before at last she decided upon a decision. She ran into her house, got her truck keys and got into her truck. The car was slow to start, only fueling her irritation at being unable to get to the house faster. She was afraid of what was going to happen; would there be a fight? She hoped not. Forgetting that she was supposed to do her homework right now, she rushed off to stop the unfortunate events from unfolding.

* * *

When Bella got to the Cullen's mansion, she didn't even bother to turn off her truck in case she needed to quickly escape. The door to the house was wide open and Bella cautiously walked through it, sounds of violence greeting her ears.

"I told you to stop harassing Bella, you piece of shit. But you don't listen do you? You never do!" Alice's enraged cries rang down the halls and Bella followed after them, her heart leaping into her throat. Pained screams came after Alice's wild yells and Bella recognized the screams as Rosalie's. _Oh god, what are they doing?_

When Bella got into the living room, she saw Rosalie shaking on the ground, her head and legs jerking wildly as Edward crouched over her, holding a piece of plastic in her mouth so that she wouldn't bite her tongue, arm gentle on her shoulder. Alice was standing over her, chest heaving up and down in anger as she waited for the blonde to quit squirming. "Why would you do such a despicable thing? Did you not suffer enough at someone else hands? You should know how it feels to be brutalized over and over again. Why would you do it to someone else? Why? Why!" At this Alice lunged forward and Bella noticed the tiny black box in her hand. She pressed it to the blonde's thigh and she began shaking again. _Oh my god, their electrocuting her!_ Bella felt fresh horror creep under her skin. Why were they doing something so terrible to her! No one deserved to be electrocuted!

"Stop it! Alice, and Edward!" Bella ran towards them and they all looked at her, noticing her for the first time. "Bella what are you doing here?" Alice asked, impatient.

"The better question is what are you doing? How could you hurt your sister like that. Why are you electrocuting her?" Bella cried out, tears streaming down her face. "This is inhumane!"

"Just because we opened up our past and our house to you, does not mean you know everything!" Alice screamed, the tendons in her neck standing out. "She needs to be punished accordingly for her crimes. And this is how we do it in the Cullen household. So you better leave, unless you want to see something else that you won't like." Bella almost didn't recognize her friend anymore. What had happened to the warm girl that lit up a room with her presence? Who made Bella feel safe in a way she hadn't before? She was behaving like a bully, no better than Rosalie.

With that statement Alice turned back to Rosalie, who had already calmed down from her previous shock and was breathing heavily through her nose as she lay there. She kept her eyes trained on Bella and even as they shocked her again she never drew her eyes away. They were empty and far gone, the blonde drawing into her inner world in order to ignore this pain. Bella couldn't handle this anymore. With a loud cry she shouted out, "well then I forgive her. I forgive her for everything she's done!" Alice stopped at this, a confused look on her face. "Just don't hurt her anymore." Bella whimpered, clasping her hands in front of her chest. Rosalie's empty eyes reminded her of herself, when she had been bullied, and had resigned herself to her fate. Those were the eyes of someone who was used to this kind of treatment and they shouldn't be.

"Bella," Edward started but stopped when he didn't know what to say. Everyone was quiet, staring uncomfortably at each other. Alice thumbed the taser in her hand before putting it back into her pocket with a sigh of resignation. Edward cleared his throat several times but didn't say anything, and Bella wrung her hands, worried what would happen next. Alice still didn't look to be her normal self. Rosalie took this chance spitting out the plastic in her mouth and in a voice laced with pain, said, "It was because of you." Everyone swiveled their eyes to Rosalie, who slowly sat up, groaning as her body protested these movements. Then with dead seriousness she added, "I hurt Bella because of you, Alice."


	17. Chapter 17

Toxic Rose Chapter Fifteen: I did it for Alice/ The big Reveal

 **A/N: Let's address Rosalie's psychological issues, because although I do mention how she went to therapy and such in the past, it's never fully explained what she has and listing the disorders might make it easier to understand her actions. Rosalie has many that interfere with her day to day life, making it hard for her to function normally, not that she doesn't want to be normal. She has about four to six major issues that can be categorized by the DSM, which is a manual psychologists use to diagnose their patients. Firstly, she is a high functioning sociopath. (Probably the first guess everyone has regarding her actions.) She does not exhibit all the symptoms associated with this diagnosis as she was forced to become one due to her unfortunate childhood circumstances. She will act impulsively, has a lack of regard for her own safety or for the safety of others and has little to no conscience, yet can integrate with society. With therapy, she has begun to reclaim her morality and can understand that her actions are wrong and affect others, but it requires a great deal of constraint and reflection from her, and if she does not feel like restraining herself, than chaos will reign.**

 **On top of that she has Borderline Personality Disorder, which leads to unstable moods and impaired social relationships and feelings of worthlessness. PTSD also affects her, but thanks to therapy it is not as bad. She rarely has night terrors anymore but there are instances where certain things can trigger panic in her and flashbacks. (Ex. The time she hits Bella in the car and the blood forces memories to come back to her, or when she went shopping with Alice and attacked those men who were threatening her.) She has delusions of persecution, which have mainly been cured by now, but they existed because she was afraid her past would come back and haunt her. (Aka, the reason she pushed Billy Black into traffic, as she thought he was the man from her past.) And lastly she has Intermittent Explosive Disorder which is categorized as explosive anger and violence triggered by inconsequential events. (Think back to when Rosalie and Edward went shopping for food and she just erupted on him.) This is the full list of her illnesses for now, and if I feel there is one I missed I will include it in the later chapters. Bella also has some issues of her own, which I will include in a later chapter as well. Nothing as severe as Rosalie.**

 **On a side note, this chapter will be entirely in Rosalie's perspective because it is a recollection from the start of the series and how Rosalie perceived everything that had happened.**

 **(Whew, I think this was my longest Author's note ever. Hope I didn't flood you guys with too much information.)**

When Rosalie first saw Isabella Swan, she was struck by how much the girl resembled her dead friend Marie. The same brown doe eyes, the same brown hair and the same heart shaped face. The girl had walked hesitantly into the school cafeteria, thumbing her shoulder bag in uncertainty as she tried to scope out a quiet place to sit by herself. But the school had been rife with gossip about the girl, and who exactly she was, so it was no surprise when she was snagged by the school rumor mill Jessica to sit with her crew.

Rosalie had decided to ignore the brunette subsequently after seeing her for the first time. There was no point in letting ghosts from her past haunt her. But no matter how she pushed the image of the new girl out of her head, she couldn't stop thinking about her. She wondered if she liked the same food as Marie, if she liked the same colors, if they talked the same, had the same dreams. She couldn't resist from glancing at the girl and was surprised to notice the girl was staring at her, long enough for it to be considered rude. Scowling in her direction, she saw Bella make an 'I've been caught' face and turn away. Apparently one scowl from Rosalie wasn't enough to deter the girl and she kept up at it during the duration of the lunch period, successfully pissing the blonde off. Rosalie only wanted to have peace during her lunch period, to forget her past, but now this cheap imitation of Marie was trying to ruin everything for her. Rosalie's head throbbed with the burden of her past trauma and she sucked in a deep breath through her teeth. She had to get the girl to stop looking at her, or else she was going to lose it. Luckily for her, the two of them had class together after lunch and Rosalie took her opportunity there. She tripped the girl as she walked past her desk, muttered in her ear a warning to stop the staring and then went by her day normally. Unfortunately, that girl had to be either hard of hearing or stupid, because she had ignored Rosalie's warning.

So Rosalie had done the only sensible thing and threatened Bella with a knife. If verbal threats didn't work than perhaps physical violence would. But Alice had come along and ruined everything, as usual. Rosalie couldn't bear to talk with Alice for more than a few minutes, so when the girl had dug in her heels and insisted on saving Bella, Rosalie had left, unable to talk to the girl without a lump forming in her throat. It had been several months since their break up, but still she wasn't over it, her heart in pieces. She hadn't known how desperately she needed to be loved until she had had it and then it had slipped through her fingers.

Rosalie didn't go back to class after this, hiding in the janitors closet and trying to control her emotions before she raged out of control and used the blade on someone innocent.

As the days passed, Bella got more used to the appearance and presence of the Cullen's at school. That meant her staring had gone down, but not enough. Rosalie could still feel her gaze following her and it pissed her off to no extent. It was like Marie's ghost had reincarnated and taken over this girls body in order to haunt her for what she had done. Rosalie felt her anger grow, but was unable to do anything about it, because Alice was annoyingly hanging out with the brown haired girl every chance she got, no doubt in an effort to save the girl from Rosalie's bully like ways. Alice saw herself as a savior and was no doubt not going to let a repeat of what Rosalie had done in the past happen to Bella. But that was fine. Alice couldn't always be by Bella's side and Rosalie could play the vigilant part quite well. In fact, it could be like a game. Alice would protect Bella and Rosalie would play the villain who would try to get her.

Rosalie didn't really hate the girl at all, it was just that her being here brought too much pain for her that she couldn't deal with; it opened up too many old wounds and so Rosalie was adamant about getting the girl out of this school when the chance arose.

And a chance did arise, but not the one Rosalie had expected. It was Halloween night and Alice had thrown one of her extravagant parties again. The type that out of state people came to. Rosalie wasn't feeling particularly excited about them. Attending it meant having to be in a room with Alice for more than a lunch period, and having to talk and pretend to be okay when she still wasn't. Lunch was much easier. All she had to do was sit there, eating her food and paying half hearted attention to the conversations between her adoptive siblings. She didn't have to even talk to them. But what was going to make the party worse was that Bella was going to be there. The Bella that still haunted here, and who she had not gotten any closer to kicking out of the school. The one time she had caught her alone in the library, her own conversation with her had caught her off guard and confused her.

 _"Why would they want to hit on you? You're ugly." Rosalie's cold steely voice immediately froze Bella and the girl fumbled with her phone, fear evident in her voice as she asked, "Angela?", slowly turning her head around. There, sitting next to her, was Rosalie, smirking an evil grin. "I'd like it if you'd stop referring to me by that bitches name."_

 _Bella had been flabbergasted momentarily by the blonde's appearance but Rosalie had been all too delighted to catch the brunette by herself. Now the real fun could begin. Relishing in the feel of the Swiss knife in her pocket, she wondered what she could cut first. Her hair?_ _**Girl's hate it when their hair is ruined.** She thought. _

_"I uh, I uh," Bella stammered as she sat up so that she was facing Rosalie now._

 _"Man, it's been so hard to catch you in between classes now, with Alice always with you. She won't let me talk to you cause she thinks I'll scare you again," Rosalie stated and looked at the nails on her right hand. They were red, always a red color ever since Alice had picked that color for her. "But I don't scare you, do I?" At this Rosalie grasped Bella's chin roughly with her left hand and brought the brunette's face closer to her own. She gazed intently into Bella's eyes as the brown haired girl tried to swallow. Why was she bringing her face so close to the brunettes? Up this close she could see that the girl really didn't resembled Marie too closely at all. It was all in how she presented herself. Whereas Marie had presented herself as tough and important, Bella was spineless, soft and weak._

 _"No.." Bella at last let out, when she realized the Cullen was waiting for an answer from her._

 _"Good," Rosalie said letting go of Bella's face, leaving crescent marks where her nails had dug in."Anyways, I've noticed you haven't been staring at us anymore. You don't find us as attractive any longer? Too busy playing with some ugly boys hearts?" Rosalie didn't know why she had asked this. It was a good thing that Bella wasn't staring anymore; it put Rosalie at an ease, or so she thought. But for some reason the girl not bothering to spend as much time gawking at her as she used to pissed her off. Was it because she had less of a reason to bully her now?_

 _"No, I wouldn't..." Bella breathed out only to have Rosalie scoff._

 _"Am I not pretty enough to stare at any longer?"_

 _"What? I never-" Bella looked appalled._

 _"Sure," Rosalie sneered and inched forward towards Bella, her expression mean. "Is my hair not luscious enough, my lips not full enough, my eyes not dazzlingly enough, my body not good enough for you?" At each mention Rosalie got closer and closer to the brunette who sank lower and lower into her bean bag chair, eyes wide in fear and confusion. God, why was she getting so close to the brunette? She couldn't understand herself at all._

 _And when she had at last left the library, interrupted by Bella's annoying friend Angela, she wondered how close she would have gotten to the girl if no one had stopped her. She shuddered to think how close their lips were._

Suffice to say Rosalie had been confused by that exchange. Was she going soft because of the history between her and Marie? They had liked each other, perhaps even loved each other in a sick twisted way, now that Rosalie understood what love was. But their tale had come to an end, that left Rosalie broken and Marie dead. The conditions for their budding feelings had been cruel and uncaring, and so nothing had come of it. Was Rosalie now recalling those feelings for which she had held for Marie and projecting them on Bella? Was she replacing the dead girl with the living carbon copy of her?

Rosalie felt her heart revolt at being forced to deal with new emotions when it was still raw and bleeding from the last heartbreak. Yet, things happened that only forced Rosalie into that direction. During the duration of the party, Bella had drunkenly revealed that she was gay, which none of the Cullen's were bothered by. Being gay seemed like an inconsequential thing compared to what they had suffered through in childhood. But for Bella it had been devastating, as the family found out the next day when they had to console her through it. Rosalie wasn't going to do anything about Bella's big reveal, that is until she stumbled upon Alice and Jasper Halloween night.

It was during the early hours of the morning, just two or three am. Rosalie couldn't tell exactly when as she was sufficiently drunk. She had wanted to ask Alice something, and left the still raging party and went upstairs to find the girl, knocking on her door only to find it unlocked. She opened the door and immediately froze, her hand on the knob. There inside were Alice and Jasper, involved in intense love making, naked backs facing her. Rosalie had instantly fled, the urge to destroy something coursing through her veins like a drug. Her eyes burned with the image she had seen and she wanted to rip out her eyes, disinfect her mind.

So she trashed a guest room on this floor. She ripped the pictures from the walls, broke the shelves, destroyed the bed sheets and at last collapsed on the floor and cried, her rage spent and leaving her cold. Emmett had been right. He had been right all along and she had been a fool to not listen to him. She sobbed until it was all out of her system, until she had no more tears to spend and then decided to freshen up, her makeup having streamed down her face.

She felt numb inside, lost and broken. What was she going to do now? It was currently early in the morning and the party had died down. She decided to leave the room for some more alcohol. Fuck it, she was going to get drunk. The liquor in her body had already faded away somewhat and she wanted to drink until she would feel nothingness even more. Getting shit faced drunk sounded like a very appealing idea.

During her emotional break down the party had ended. People had either left or slept over at the house, leaving it a mess. Not that she cared. She wouldn't be the one cleaning it up. On her way to the downstairs she met Bella who was coming up the stairs. It seemed the girl had stayed over and she looked very disoriented, probably recovering from a hangover. She was wrapped only in a towel and Rosalie had to hold back a smirk. The girl definitely had had to have a rough night. The girl saw Rosalie coming down the hall and promptly turned, afraid of her, but Rosalie called out to her and the girl stopped moving away. And before she even knew it, Rosalie had ripped the towel off of the nude girl and directed her into the bathroom of her own room, a half baked plan forming in her head. As the girl showered Rosalie quietly seethed.

Alice had not only broken her heart but she was doing it with Jasper. Rosalie's own brother. The injustice of it all burned in her veins. Rosalie was going to get her back and what better way than to exact revenge on Alice's close friend, Bella. And since she was gay, it would make what Rosalie was about to do so much easier. With that mindset she had entered the bathroom.

But once there, things hadn't gone as planned. She had branded the girl with her plastic fangs from her Halloween costume, to remind her who was torturing her. Rosalie had only meant to bruise the girl; to bang her up in the shower. Seeing her naked form, huddled in the shower so pathetic and weak stirred something in her that she couldn't understand. Bella's flesh became irresistible to her and she wanted to comfort the girl, to touch her. So she had caressed the brunette. Still that wasn't enough and the combination of alcohol and the weird emotion running through her body demanded her to be touched as well. Before she knew it, she had clambered into the tub with the girl and was forcing her to reciprocate. Rosalie had enjoyed the brunette's clumsy attempts, and who knows how far she would have gone if Alice hadn't shown up. Seeing the pixie after witnessing her outright betrayal, despite the smaller girl not knowing she had betrayed her or that the blonde had seen, had left Rosalie strangely numb. She didn't know how to react to the pixie anymore. Yes, they had been broken up for months, and yes, Rosalie had pushed away the pixies attempts to mend their relationship and Rosalie knew that Alice would eventually move onto Jasper. But seeing it had finally cemented the fact and she didn't know what the appropriate response to this was. Did she treat Alice like she treated everyone else? Like trash?

No. A huge chunk of her was still set on threatening Bella and hurting her in hopes of hurting Alice like she had hurt Rosalie. And so with that goal in mind Rosalie made her plans. She would go out of her way to pick on Bella and if that meant she had to get creative to do it and dedicate her time to it, so be it.

Rosalie spent her time ignoring and avoiding Alice and Jasper who didn't seem to notice her actions were off. They were too wrapped up in their own world and Rosalie could see it now. The way they talked to each other, the way they moved around each other; even though they didn't exchange kisses or so much as touch in public it was obvious. Rosalie and Alice had acted the same way. How could the blonde have been so blind to it before? She wanted to feel anger at this, or sadness, something, just something. All she felt was emptiness and she knew the only way she could feel something was to hurt Bella. She couldn't-wouldn't and refused to hurt her brother. He was innocent. He hadn't known better than to get involved with Alice. He was misguided and blinded by her whims and her delicate mannerisms and the way she poured so much concern over someone when in reality she was just self serving and satisfying her own desires. She held the twisted need to help others; to nurse them back to an acceptable societal state. She was no better than Carlisle and Esme with their desire to mend broken people who should best be left in the dirty ditches they came from.

Rosalie had in fact tried to warn Jasper about Alice but the boy had remained oblivious to her vices.

"I don't see how she could be bad for me. She helped me a lot with escaping my past. I love spending time with her and she does with me." The blonde haired boy had said softly, unsure as to why Rosalie was so vehement with slandering Alice and trying to pry their newly formed relationship apart.

"I'm sure she loves spending time spreading her legs for you," Rosalie had sneered, not caring how she insulted Alice. The girl was the very garbage she tried to fix. "I'm warning you as your sister and as someone who really cares about you. Trust me. I thought Alice was good for me too, and then I found out her true side and I got away from her as soon as possible."

"You guys had a huge fight was all. That's why you feel like this now."

"No!" Rosalie all but screamed out, making the blonde flinch back. "I was blind like you! Emmett and Edward told me the same things back when I was close to her, and I refused to believe it like the idiot I was. But now that I don't have her toxic hold on me I see clearly what she is. And she is a self serving bitch who gets a kick out of picking up the broken pieces of someone, healing them and then leaving them behind for a new toy. And she's gone through all of us. The only one she hasn't got to is you." Rosalie pointed a finger at Jasper's chest and he frowned. "I understand you're upset because of your fight-"

"Oh my gosh! You don't understand anything!" Rosalie threw up her hands in exasperation. "I keep trying to tell you this isn't a personal thing!"

"You had a melt down, Rosalie." This calmed Rosalie down a bit, stopping her rant, and she bit the inside of her lip in deep shame and guilt as memories of her behavior came back to her. After she and Alice had broken up, Rosalie had gone on a full blown rampage. She had blacked out for most of it, but when she came too she had been chained up to the house radiator, bruises on her face and head woozy. Emmett was standing guard over her, blood on his knuckles and Edward was on the phone on the other side of the room, grimly shaking his head and talking to Carlisle.

 _"What's going on?" Rosalie had asked, her mouth moving in all the wrong ways; her head throbbed and so did her ribs. What had happened? She remembered being so mad that she needed to destroy something. She had last had a conversation with Alice and then calmly walked into the garage, gotten the crowbar and smashed the nearest thing to her, which was Emmett's Jeep. From there she had gone into the house and she had blanked out._

 _"Rosalie, you don't remember?" Emmett asked softly, his eyes sad and pitying her._

 _"No shit I don't remember," she groaned, sniffling. She could feel blood dripping from her nose._

 _Emmett sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "You went on a rampage with a crowbar."_

 _"I recall that much. What happened after I destroyed your car?"_

 _"You went after the TV's, the vases, the walls. Anything you could hit, you hit."_

 _Rosalie briefly closed her eyes. Fuck it. How could she had let her control slip like that? She hadn't had such a savage outbreak since her early days. Would she go back to the mental hospital? No, she knew why she slipped up and it wasn't her fault._

 _"Alice," she muttered out and Emmett mistook it for concern. "You almost got her, Rosalie. If I hadn't stopped you, Alice would have had broken bones instead of the bruises you gave her."_

 _"Alice," Rosalie growled out, feeling black anger swirl in her. How dare that girl say she didn't love her anymore? What did she mean that her feelings had gone and that it was time to move on? Hadn't she loved her? Hadn't she? You couldn't just get rid of love like that! You couldn't!_

 _How was Rosalie going to live with out her now? **If she couldn't live with her, then she'd kill her,** her brain had decided and Rosalie was slowly slipping into the previous mindset that had caused her to rampage._

 _She strained against the restraints, her legs kicking out wildly and catching Emmett in the shin, who was not expecting a revival of Rosalie's fury. "Fuck that fucking whore! I'll fucking kill her. Kill her I swear!" Rosalie thrashed like a madwoman, the tendons in her neck standing out as she rubbed her wrists raw against the handcuffs. Seeing this was fruitless she let out screams of fury, incapable of hearing Emmett's words which were meant to soothe her. There was a white noise in her ears that didn't lessen, only increasing as her fury darkened her vision. "Let me go!" she snarled, spittle flying from her lips. "I'll fucking kill everyone if you don't let me go now!" She began to bang her head into the radiator, and Edward finally got off the phone to approach Emmett's side and stare down at her in concern._

 _"Carlisle says he's on his way home right now. What do we do now?"_

 _"Should we taser her?" Emmett asked. "I don't want to have to knock her out again with my hands."_

 _"At this rate, she'll knock herself out," Edward laughed darkly, hands on hips as Rosalie continued with her tantrum._

 _"Shit, what could have triggered her? She's never been this bad before," Emmett rubbed his hands over his face tiredly as Rosalie spat out more death threats, ranging from killing all of Emmett's video game characters to ravaging the whole town with fire._

 _"She talked to Alice last before this happened. Should we ask Alice what happened?"_

 _"No," Emmett darkly chuckled. "If it' s Alice then I already know what the conversation was about. I warned Rosalie. She didn't listen."_

 _Edward was quiet a moment. "Oh, that's what happened. Poor Rosalie, falling victim to Alice like that. There was nothing we could do about it. Alice always gets her way."_

 _"Yea, and thanks to Alice always getting her way, now we have to deal with this," Emmett gestured down at Rosalie._

 _"I'm gonna go check up on Jasper and Alice to see if their fine," Edward said. "I can't stand her screaming anymore. I trust you got this?" Edward clasped Emmett's built shoulder and the boy grimaced. "Yea, I'm used to this shit. I had to go through all you guys and your fucking problems anyways."_

 _Edward left the room with a nod of his head. Closing the door behind him, Rosalie's screams where muffled and he was able to let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't stand her agonized screams. It sounded like she had been possessed by something and that it was ripping her heart out. But no, Alice had ripped her heart out, just like she had ripped his and Emmett's out._

 _Edward found the girl on the other side of the house, Jasper by her side, rubbing her shoulder gently as she looked out the giant glass windows and held a bag of ice to her bruised face. Her left eye was swollen and she had been hit with the crowbar to her leg before getting thrown down to the floor, but other than that she had no serious injuries._

 _"Alice," Edward said softly, afraid to startle her. She jumped anyways, her eyes scared and wild._

 _"How is Rosalie?" she asked and he twisted his face. "Still screaming for your blood, I'm afraid."_

 _Alice's eyes teared up at this. "Why does she hate me? What did I deserve to do this?" She began to sob and Jasper rubbed her back as she bent over, hot tears falling into her lap. Edward found it hard not to pity the girl. She seemed to not be aware of what she was doing. Even when she had done the same to him and Emmett, she had shown no understanding why they were mad at her. She was sad, yes, but only sad because they were mad at her._

 _Edward sighed and shook his head. Alice should have foreseen this happening. This was Rosalie they were talking about. The girl was as unpredictable as a Fork's weather forecast. Without saying what he really had on his mind, Edward left, deciding it was better to leave Alice with her next victim, Jasper, to comfort her. What would the girl do once she had slept with all her adoptive siblings? Edward shuddered to think of the results. Perhaps she'd sleep with the parents?_

"Don't change the topic," Rosalie hissed, coming out from her painful flashback. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest and she could feel the edges of her vision going black. Due to her outburst she had been confined to her room for weeks with therapists being her only visitors, along with Carlisle. They tried to talk her through the pain she was feeling. But she remained tight lipped about it all, with no progress being made. Rosalie refused to hurt her pride in front of old white men by emptying the contents of her heart to them. She felt they wouldn't understand. They clearly had no real concept of what love was. When no progress had been made and Carlisle saw that Rosalie had calmed down and not made any attempts to escape or continue her quest of killing Alice, she had been let go. After weeks of being contained in a room she was free and it felt strange because outside her room lay the cause of all her pain. She was wary as to approach the pixie and it was funny that now instead of Alice being scared it was Rosalie who was. The blonde had no idea how she would react to seeing her. She had gotten her answer pretty quickly afterwards when she saw Alice and it felt like her heart was being torn apart again. The pixie had a hesitant smile on her lips and the bruises that Rosalie had gave her had faded away.

"Rosalie," she said. Softly. Gently. Regarding her like a wild creature. This look hurt Rosalie the most. Alice had never looked at her like that. Other people yes; but Alice never. And now she was. Rosalie felt a lump form in her throat. Her eyes watered dangerously. But she wouldn't let Alice see her cry. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction of that. The last she had cried was on Marie's death.

She sucked in a deep breath and threw up the walls on her emotions that was used to carrying. She had let Alice in and devastating pain had been the result. Now she was gong to be guarded. Alice sensed the change in demeanor in Rosalie and her smile wavered. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Her apology was sincere and it almost forced Rosalie to break down her walls again but she gritted her teeth and took up a nonchalant pose, examining the fingers on her hand as if they were the most important thing in the world right now. "What for?" she asked. Alice's eyes widened at this, as if the words dug into her heart.

"For hurting you," she whispered, her voice shaky.

Rosalie scoffed. "Hah. Last time I checked you were the one on the floor, bruised and hurting. So don't tell me that I was the one hurt." Rosalie felt viciousness swirl in her chest and it felt good to hurt the pixie the way she had hurt her.

"I'm sorry, then. For assuming," Alice looked down at her hands, her voice broken. Rosalie had to fight the urge to run up and hold her. They weren't dating anymore. Alice didn't love her.

"If that's all you had to say to me, then this conversation is done. And don't expect me to talk to you after this. I no longer have anything of importance I want to share with you." Rosalie brushed past Alice, bumping shoulders with her. Rosalie was determined to get through this heart break. She was tough. She had survived living in a hell hole for years, why not a broken heart?

Ignoring Alice was harder said than done. The girl would flit around in the house, her presence nearly impossible to ignore. She had a way of lighting up any room she came into. Her laugh demanded attention and she would pester Rosalie in whatever the task the blonde was doing, often forcing the blonde to answer her out of irritation.

Rosalie had been working on Emmett's car ( she was repairing it for him after she had smashed it to bits) when Alice had arrived with a tray of refreshments. Rosalie had been working all day and was near completion of the last repairs.

"Good evening, Rosalie," Alice had cheered and Rosalie let out an annoyed grunt. There went her peace and here came the pain in her heart that made it hard to breathe.

"Would you like some juice?" Alice asked, holding out a glass of lemon juice with one hand, the tray in her other. "I made it myself."

"I'll pass," Rosalie said. "I'm not thirsty." Truth was, a nice glass sounded good about now, but she would be damned if she admitted it to Alice. The girl was persistent. "Are you sure?"

Rosalie was not in the mood for Alice's persuasiveness and smacked the glass out of the girl's hand. It shattered to bits on the garage floor, juice spilling everywhere. "I said I don't want any," Rosalie hissed, turning back to her work. There was brief flash of pain in Alice's eyes before she simply shrugged. "I'll get a rag and clean it up. Here's another glass on the tray if you want it." The girl skipped off after setting down the tray and Rosalie let out a sigh of relief, feeling the heaviness on her body lift with the other girl's departure. Lately it had been harder to hurt the other girl's feelings. She had gotten used to Rosalie's blatant distaste of her and the blonde needed to find another way to make the pixie suffer. But how? She didn't want to take it out on any of her siblings. A friend of Alice's perhaps? But which one? She had many, but didn't seem particularly close to them. She rarely brought them over, or went over to their houses.

A problem to contemplate over, Rosalie determined. And one she would quickly fix. And the way she set about correcting it was to subsequently bully and beat up as many of Alice's friends as she could get her hands on. This went on for a while before Alice noticed and decided to take drastic action against it. Alice was clearly upset at this and declared that Rosalie was purposely hurting her friends.

 _"Hurting your friends? Now why would I do that?" Rosalie scoffed as she dropped the girl she had been punching to the ground. She lay on the floor, sniveling and hurting, tears streaming from her eyes._

 _"Because you are. That's the truth! You can't hurt me, so you're hurting people related to me, in order to bring me pain." Alice looked livid, and certainly sounded it. Her small hands were balled into fists and she stormed towards Rosalie, hoping to intimidate the blonde into backing against the brick wall of the alley they were in._

 _"Not everything I do is related to you. The world doesn't revolve around you." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I'm beating them up because I can."_

 _"That's bullshit and we both know it," Alice snarled as she glared up at Rosalie, the front of her chest touching the blonde and Rosalie could feel it heaving up and down in anger. Rosalie chuckled. "If I really wanted to hurt you, we both know I would already have." Lowering her face to whisper in the pixie's ear the blonde said, "you'd have been in a hospital by now, Alice dear."_

 _The pixie shuddered at this as Rosalie drew away smugly, but retained her angry glare. "Regardless of your reasons, I'm not letting you hurt them Rosalie." Alice drew away, her eyes never leaving the blonde's. "You've hurt too many people by now, and I won't stand for it. You could hurt me, I don't care. But I draw the line at hurting others."_

 _"And where does that put you?"_

 _Alice narrowed her eyes in confusion._

 _"You hurt others too, Alice. You hurt Emmett, Edward and me with your actions." Rosalie cocked a brow and waited for the pixie to answer. The girl who had been on the floor, noticing that she wasn't the focus of the event anymore, took the chance to get up and make a run for it. Rosalie grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back, causing the girl to fall into her arms, back to her front._

 _"You can answer my question any day, Alice," Rosalie said, digging her chin into the shoulder of the girl as she held her in her arms, in a mockery of how lovers would. The girl's arms were pinned to her front and she tried to move them, but Rosalie's grip was iron._

 _"Please stop," the girl pleaded but Rosalie just kissed the back of her neck. "Hush now. Cant you see I'm talking with Alice?" Alice watched the struggle with narrowed eyes but continued backing out of the alley, with slow steps. "Running away? Don't you want to save your friend? Don't practice what you preach?" Rosalie taunted. Alice's lack of answering was starting to piss her off. "Why won't you answer me?!" she screamed, tossing the girl angrily to the ground and starting to kick her with gusto. She cried out with each kick and huddled into a little ball. At last Rosalie stopped, breathing hard, the girl on the floor unmoving and just whimpering. Rosalie straightened out her red jacket, spread out her hands and shrugged. "So, what are you going to do about this?"_

 _"Charlie, I believe this is all the evidence you need," Alice said and the chief of police came from behind the wall. His mouth was disapproving beneath his mustache, and his hands were on his holster. "Good evening, Rosalie Cullen." Rosalie felt her heart skip a beat. That little bitch had ratted her out to the cops! What had happened to Cullen's helping each other out?_

 _"Good evening officer," Rosalie smiled. Shit, this was the chief of police! She was in deep shit now. But nothing she couldn't get through. "Is there a problem here?"_

 _"I believe there is. Ms. Alice notified me there were bullying incidents at school occurring to her friends and knew that you were responsible for them. She wanted to stop you, but seeing as reasoning with you didn't work, she called me in to persuade you against it."_

 _"This?" Rosalie asked, giving the girl on the floor a kick. "This is just exercise. I don't get enough time to play sports in gym so I'm working out right now. And this girl is kind enough to play with me, since Alice wouldn't." Rosalie pouted, and looked through her lashes playfully at the officer. The man was not swayed._

 _"Rosalie Cullen, that is not what this is at all. You were caught assaulting another person and that is a crime. I'm afraid I will have to take you in for this." The officer pulled out a pair of steel handcuffs, the metal glinting in the dark light. Rosalie smiled and stuck out her wrists. "Go ahead, arrest me. If you think it will change anything."_

 _The officer approached her and clamped the cold steel on her wrists. They almost felt at home there. "Alice can you escort this young girl on the floor to the nurse? I will send someone to interview her and the other victims for the police investigation." The pixie nodded her head, her face unreadable as the officer walked past her, holding Rosalie's clamped wrists together behind her back._

 _"I understand she is your sister, but you did the right thing," Charlie said, pausing as they were about to pass her to his police car which was parked down the block._

 _"Yes Alice," Rosalie hissed, leveling the pixie with a cold glare. "I'm only your sister." Then she felt Charlie pushing her to leave and she got into the back of the police car willingly. Oh boy, was Carlisle going to have a cow when he heard abut this. She wondered how much of a donation he would have to make to the police department in order to get this wiped off of her records. She knew that he had wiped all of the Cullen's children past records clean. If you tried to search them up on the internet nothing but blank results would come up, or the very minimum. Mainly information about their adoption. He was a man who covered all his bases._

Either way, talking with Jasper had proven to be a waste of time. The boy was starved for love like she had been and he was too blind to see that Alice would break his heart. _Let him learn the hard way then,_ she thought and set about punishing Bella for Alice's actions. The fact that she was Charlie's daughter did not go ignored by her. This would just make things more deliciously interesting.

After the whole Halloween incident Rosalie picked up the brunette to go to school. Alice was never with the girl before school, so Rosalie was confident she would get Bella by herself and she was correct. When the brunette opened the door to her house to see the blonde on her doorstep her face was a wonderful array of confusion and fear. Getting her into the car was easier than Rosalie expected and she could feel joy bubble in her veins at her new victim. Bella was so malleable, and such a little wimp that Rosalie wasn't afraid of the blonde doing anything drastic like opening the car door to escape. But before they got to the fun part, Rosalie had to lull Bella into a sense of false security. That always lowered their guard.

 _"So, how was your sleep?" Rosalie's sweet tone of voice clearly shocked Bella who had not been expecting such a question. She glanced warily at Rosalie whose hands were gripping the steering wheel hard, her gaze on the road. Rosalie purposefully kept her gaze away from the brunette, and tried to hold back her smirk. Bella's reactions were adorable, really._

 _"It was okay. But you don't have to force yourself to be nice to me." Bella pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and turned to look at the road again, afraid of Rosalie's reaction. Rosalie again held back a grin. Oh, so Bella could tell she was forcing herself to be nice? This was interesting. The girl was more perceptive than the blonde had given her credit for. She decided to toy with the conversation some more._

 _"Is it really that shocking when I am genuinely being nice?"_

 _Rosalie almost broke the look of fake regret she had put on when she saw how quickly the brunette's neck snapped towards her at that remark._

 _"It's fine. You don't have to answer my question. Let's listen to some music. What station do you like?" Rosalie shrugged nonchalantly and began to fiddle with the radio buttons._

 _Bella shrugged, unable to form words with her mouth, so the blonde took the opportunity to speak. "I like the indie station, although rock is really my fav." She stopped on a station that was playing a song Bella had never heard before. It's words were dark and the singer was singing about a girl that had been changed into a vampire._

 _"You like vampires," Bella's mouth blurted out and the girl looked scandalized that she had said such a thing. Again what an observant girl. Rosalie was shocked. Bella's dumb and vacant expressions would have one thinking otherwise but the girl really was full of surprises, like the fact that she gay. Hard to tell with her whole uninterested air when it came to romantic relationships._

 _Rosalie did like vampires; an interest that had started in high school when a friend gave her a book about vampires. She instantly identified with the poor tortured creatures who often had to fight the monsters inside them to regain what little humanity they had, or risk hurting their loved ones. Rosalie felt like she always had to fight for control with the monster inside her, and she tore through vampire books like a drug addict did with their money. She felt at place in the vampires dark and bloody world, despite the fact it rang too close to what she had actually lived through. But now was not the time to think about it._

 _Rosalie smirked. "Yea, I do. They interest because their such...tortured creatures of the night. They have the option to be good and more humane or throw themselves into their evil nature and conquer whatever lays before them. And they can so easily give into their desires." As Rosalie said this she looked right into Bella's eyes, voice dipping low on the word desire purposely. Bella blushed and quickly looked away, amusing Rosalie._

 _The trees were thinning out and buildings coming into focus. The school was just on the horizon . Rosalie didn't make any more conversation as they pulled into the parking lot. The space was still relatively empty and this was thanks to how fast the car was._

 _Bella grabbed her bag with her left hand and unbuckled herself quickly before grabbing the handle of the door. "Thanks for the ride," she uttered out. So the girl was polite at the very least. **But you're not going anywhere,** Rosalie thought deliciously. With a sharp click the car door locked. Bella tugged at the handle uselessly, knowing that no amount of tugging would now open the door. She turned around to look at Rosalie, shooting her a terrified look. The blonde had her head resting on top of her hands on the steering wheel, one cheek pressed against them as she gazed upon Bella with a cruel distant expression; watching the smaller girl struggle with the door handle. The music had stopped, the song turning into a white static. Rosalie let the static play, feeling it helped with making the atmosphere more dire, and kept her eyes unblinking in their gaze and smug smile increasing as she looked on at the girl next to her. Now the true fun was going to begin. _

_"Rosalie, could you open the door?" Bella croaked out, knowing full well that Rosalie had no intention of doing so. Poor girl had placed her bag on the seat between her and the blonde, in an attempt to protect herself._

 _"R-Rosalie..." Bella trailed off as the blonde pulled her head off the wheel still not responding. She reached for her seat belt, unbuckling it, before reaching up to ruffle her hair, all with such languid motions that Bella couldn't help but stare. Stare at how her manicured and slim fingers slide the buckle out, how her gray shirt hitched up over her stomach revealing her tone midriff, how her hair shone in the morning light coming through the car windows. Rosalie knew that even in her terror the girl was entranced by her and this made her want to do this even more. She was going to pound the shit out of her face. Hopefully she wouldn't get blood on her car. Too late for that now, she should have thought of it before._

 _Taking her time, and knowing the effect she was having, Rosalie looked over at Bella, with a hungry expression and began to slide over on her seat towards the brunette, knocking the bag aside. She crawled across on her knees, almost catlike in her actions. Her shirt hung away from her neck, the deep neckline giving way to a perfect view of her black bra and the top of her breasts. Bella tugged more frantically at the door handle, forcing herself out of the spell as she realized with trepidation that the Cullen was getting awfully close to her._

 _"R-Rosalie." The blonde grabbed Bella's cheek in her left hand and pulled down the neck of the turtleneck the teen was wearing to cover her bruise with her other hand. So Bella had tried to cover up the marks Rosalie had left on her? For some reason this irritated her. She was going to make sure she would remind Bella that she couldn't hide these marks. Drawing a gentle circle on Bella's cheek with her thumb she lowered her head slowly to Bella's neck, causing the other girl to tense up in anticipation. Rosalie could sense the girl's frightened heartbeat and revealed in it's erratic rhythm. There was nothing better than the satisfaction she got from inducing fear in someone._

 _Rosalie's lips descended upon Bella's bruise and the teen knew what the blonde was going to do before the older girl did it. She bit down on Bella's bruise, and she held back a hiss of pain as the blonde ravaged her flesh before moving from the mark and brushing her lips gently and tortuously slowly up the side of Bella's neck to the lobe of her ear. Goosebumps arose following the trail of Rosalie's lips and Bella couldn't help but shiver internally as Rosalie's parted mouth finally descended upon her ear. This was so interesting...the way the girl was interacting with her...reacting to her actions...it seemed as if the brunette was enjoying it in a sick way. Only one way to check for sure..._

 _The blonde's warm breath paired with her soft, wet lips sent another shiver, this one stronger than the last through Bella's body. Rosalie kept her lips there for what felt like eternity, having felt that shiver and now she knew. Normally a person wouldn't react this way to being caressed by someone they were afraid of or hated. This creature right here wasn't normal and Rosalie felt a weird emotion budding in her chest. The same emotion she had perceived when she and Bella had spent a moment together in the bathtub. Rosalie didn't know what to make of this feeling, except for the fact that it was urging her on, telling her to do more. So she slide her leg in between Bella's squirming thighs moving it closer to Bella's crotch. Bella placed both of her hands against Rosalie's thigh to stop the other girl from moving it any closer. But the girl's efforts were laughably weak and Rosalie pressed onward, the space they were in drifting away as she felt her senses attune to the girl beneath her and her growing arousal._

 _Rosalie's mouth began to move against Bella's ear, sending small goosebumps down her neck, accompanied with shivers that ran to the tips of her fingers."My, my, what do we have here? A little slut who enjoys this?" Rosalie began to whisper words into her ear, but realized the girl was not comprehending them, her mind stuck on something else. The static in the radio hissed loudly helping cover up Bella's failed attempt to stifle a moan as Rosalie's leg reached the apex of her thighs and gently ground against it. Rosalie nearly let out a groan of her own as the girl didn't hesitate to pull the blonde's leg closer to the heat between her legs. The weird feeling in her chest only increased and Rosalie's body heat increased but she didn't know why. Was she behaving this way because of Bella's weird reactions to Rosalie's ministrations? Or was it those damnable feelings for Marie that were coming back, still having an iron grip on her heart?_

 _Now Rosalie's lips were moving down from Bella's ear to her jawline and leaving little kisses along the way making Bella arch her neck back so that the older woman could reach more, which she did, greedily. She began to pepper kisses up and down Bella's jawline and neck while simultaneously grinding her leg harder and harder. Bella let out another groan, not even trying to stifle this one as it was too much work to do so. What was up with this reaction? This wasn't normal. Rosalie had to stop before she got too deep, the urge to touch Bella more blossoming in her chest._

 _Rosalie eventually slowed down in her kisses and went back to Bella's mark where she bit down once more. Once the blonde was done she sat back into her seat, fixing her hair in the rear-view mirror before turning off the radio, pocketing the key to her car and flicking a switch to unlock the car doors. She tried to still her beating heart and act like nothing had happened. Yet, the fact was there. This was the second time she had come to hurt Bella and it had turned into something like this...what was happening to her? Was she losing her edge. This damn girl was making her confused! No. It was all Alice's fault. If they hadn't broken up then Rosalie wouldn't have been forced to do this and become confused. Bella sat still in her seat, a dumb look on her face that aggravated the blonde. Why was she looking so stupidly like that? Had she never been touched before? **Probably not. What a sad little dyke.** _

_"Why did you do that?" Bella asked breathlessly, still staring wide eyed at Rosalie. Rosalie threw a glance over her shoulder, as she angled her body towards the car door, and rolled her eyes as if the answer should be obvious. "Marking my property," she said and then she exited the car, leaving the door open. This wasn't entirely true but it was all she could come up with in this moment. Leaning down to look into the car she said "Come on, I don't want to see the sight of you in my car one second more. " This part was true. Seeing Bella in her car just reminded her of what had been done and how she could not understand why she had done it._

There had been more times that Rosalie had come after Bella, and each incident left her more and more confused. At lunch the same day following her dropping Bella off at school, she had accosted Bella as she had been eating with her friends. She had acted impulsively and couldn't put a finger on the reason why. She just had to go across the cafeteria and grab Bella, full knowing that it would be bad for her reputation to do so. Alice had of course come and stopped her, leading to a very unpleasant conversation in the second floor bathroom, away from prying eyes.

" _What are you doing?"Alice had demanded, cornering the blonde in a stall and locking the door behind them. Rosalie rolled her eyes and snorted. If the girl was trying to be intimidating she would never achieve that, being only an inch above five feet._

 _"Doing what?" Rosalie asked, ignorantly._

 _"Don't think I don't know," Alice said in warning, shaking a finger at Rosalie's perfect features, now melded into a look of annoyance._

 _"Again, what are you talking about?"_

 _"I know that you've taken an interest in Bella, and an unhealthy one at that. I'm warning you to stay away or you will really learn to regret it. That stint in the prison will look like nothing compared to what I will pull on your ass." Rosalie was hurt at those words. How had they fallen so far that they were now using threats and insults in conversations with one another. Despite the ache in her chest, Rosalie's pride was stronger and she was not going to back down._

 _"Oh, is wittle Alice mad?" Rosalie stuck out her bottom lip in a faux pout and took up a childish voice. "Am I taking away her pwecious wittle toy? Afraid that I'll steal her away before you have a chance to fuck her?"_

 _Alice sucked in a breath at this. "That is not-"_

 _"I forgot you had Jasper. You have to fuck him first before you can get to Bella!" Rosalie slapped her forehead with her open palm, as if realizing this for the first time._

 _Alice growled at this and her body shook with rage. More and more times the blonde was seeing this darker side of her. How had she never noticed that Alice had one? They all had one. Instead of responding to Rosalie's taunt Alice repeated, "you will stay away from Bella, Rosalie or I swear so help me...you will not hurt another one of my friends! You will apologize to her for acting this way!" Alice paused, unable to say to finish her first sentence, the words choking her up._

 _Rosalie scoffed at this. Her, apologize? To someone as lowly as Bella?_

 _Alice's hand shot out and grabbed Rosalie by her earlobe, dragging the blonde's eyes down to her eye level. "You make me so mad," she hissed, her eyes dark and swirling with emotion._

 _"I sure hope so," Rosalie smirked back at her, ignoring the pain in her ear. "And I am not apologizing to her, or leaving her alone. I want a friend too. Whose to say I can't have the same friend as you Alice? Do you not want to share?"_

 _Alice mulled this over for a moment and Rosalie realized how close their faces were. If she moved an inch they would brush noses. And Alice's breath smelled so damn good. Like vanilla and cranberries. Rosalie felt a pang of longing. No matter how long it had been she still had feelings left over. They were like an illness that her body couldn't seem to shake no matter how much medicine she tried._

 _Alice noticed the look of hunger in Rosalie's eyes because she let out a shaky little laugh. Letting go of the blonde's ears she cupped her face with both hands instead. "I know things ended roughly between us, but I'm willing to make this deal sweeter between us."_

 _Rosalie quirked up her brow, trying to ignore the warm tingles Alice's hands brought her. "If you keep up your end of the deal, then I can give you something in exchange."_

 _"Go on," Rosalie whispered, liking where this was going._

 _Alice brought her face even closer to Rosalie's. Their lips mere centimeters from one another. "I could give you what you want. I always knew what you liked in bed, and I don't see why we can't keep_ that _aspect of our relationship alive." Alice's hands began to gently rub Rosalie's face and the blonde closed her eyes at the motion. "And I certainly know I enjoyed your skills in bed too."_

 _"What about Jasper?"_

 _"We're not dating, how many times must I say it!" Alice hissed impatiently. She certainly was in denial about this. But whatever. It was her own choice if she wanted to cheat on him._

 _Rosalie was quiet a moment, letting the weight of the proposition sink in. "Very well, I'll do it." Alice's squeal of delight nearly burst Rosalie's eardrums but the other girl couldn't care at that moment. She had made Alice happy again, after all this time and now soon they would be reunited. Not the way they had been, but close enough. Close enough for Rosalie to let Alice know through her body how she felt about this break up._

 _With a growl deep from her throat she pushed the pixie roughly against the stall door, her hands sliding under the girl's shirt, nails digging into her flesh._

 _"What are you doing?" Alice asked, a gasp escaping her throat from the nails on her lower back._

 _"You said you'd sleep with me."Rosalie bit down a line on Alice's neck, loving the bruises she was leaving behind. She was going to go all out and be vicious. Alice was gentle in bed, if not creative and Rosalie had suited her own needs to please the other girl, but not today. Not any longer. Rosalie was doing to do things the way she always wanted to. With blood and tears._

 _"Yes, but you really want to do it in the school toilet?" Alice scrunched up her face and let out a gasp of pain as Rosalie clamped down her teeth on the collarbone, hard enough to draw blood._

 _"I don't see why not. This isn't any different from all the times we fucked before. I recall doing it in a car with you, and on Carlisle's desk." Alice tried to pry Rosalie's arms off of her, but the blonde's grip was iron._

 _"It is different, Rosalie. Not in the school stall!" But Rosalie was already teeth and lips, silencing Alice's protests forcefully, tongue swirling into her mouth. The pixie knew that Rosalie was adamant about this and so she gave in, hoping to placate the blonde._

 _"But after this you're apologizing to Bella, you got it?" Alice said as Rosalie slide a hand down the front of her jeans, fingers thumbing the elastic of her underwear._

 _"Sure, sure. Now close your mouth unless you want everyone on the second floor to hear you, because frankly I don't care if they do hear you. I'm not the one with the perfect reputation to uphold," Rosalie said with a smirk and proceeded to jerk an orgasm so harshly out of the pixie that her cries filled the school stalls despite having covered her mouth. She was left, tired and spent on the bathroom floor, her clothes scattered around her, as Rosalie washed up in the sink and left to go to class. Lunch was over and she had ate her fill._

Rosalie had no intention of upholding her bargain. Why should she? Of course it didn't work out in her favor. She had come back late to the Cullen house, in hopes that everyone would be asleep or out doing whatever the fuck it was they did, but Bella had been there and Alice had pushed the poor girl into her arms, demanding the two of them to kiss and makeup. Rosalie's lips had curled up in a smile at this. Kiss and makeup, huh? And she had done just that, wanting to see one more time that Bella indeed enjoyed being touched in a suggestive manner. The brunette had responded just as she surmised. This had intrigued the blonde who was never used to seeing anyone enjoy being kissed against their will as much as Bella was. What was wrong with the girl?

Rosalie decided to keep picking up the brunette to school in the morning. She had apologized to the girl, so Alice should see nothing wrong or suspicious with her actions. She would be careful just in case. She reassured Bella that they were now friends after having forgiven each other and that there was no need to be afraid. Of course the brunette had to ruin everything and trigger a painful memory for the blonde. Rosalie had had flash backs to to that time, when she had been locked up in that life or death dungeon. Bella had been punched in the nose as a result and Alice had seen the damage the next day and accosted Rosalie for it. Needless to say this unpleasant conversation did not end in sex.

 _"I told you to leave her alone!" Alice had shrieked in the second floor bathroom._

 _"And why do you assume I haven't? Why do you blame her injury on me?" Rosalie had shot back, sick with the accusations. She had hurt Bella but not on purpose and she was so tired of having other people's pain pinned on her._

 _"Because I know you Rosalie!" Alice had whipped out the small box from her pocket and Rosalie knew what it was even before it shocked her. She howled in pain and dropped harshly to her knees, clutching her hands over her stomach where the bolt of electricity had struck. Another shock was delivered to her shoulder and she went down, her head smacking the cold tiled floor. Spittle filled her mouth and she nearly avoided biting her tongue. Her eyes filled with tears at the injustice of this all. Alice had never once harmed her before...this change in her treatment of Rosalie stung the blonde more than the taser had._

 _"This is your last warning. If you don't stay away then you will force my hand." Alice stomped away, slamming the door closed behind her and leaving Rosalie on the floor. "Cocksucking bitch," she muttered, struggling to come up. The contents of her stomach threatened to come up as well and she breathed out through her nose harshly, closing her eyes and letting a single tear trail down her cheek. **Why Alice? Why?** Was emotional pain no longer suffice? Did she have to hurt her physically now too? _

Still Rosalie was not going to give up. She was going to use Bella's weird reactions to bullying to make Alice suffer, and for her own gains. Rosalie had tried to war with the feelings within her but there was no point in denying what she had begun to feel so strongly. These emotions had come and swept her off of her feet. She had tried once again to bully Bella by forcing her to take off her pants in school and to take a photo, in an attempt at blackmailing the girl later, but Rosalie found herself inclined to look at the photo in moments of privacy. The embarrassed expression on the sweet girl's face and the way she looked so vulnerable was too much and Rosalie had to delete the photo or else she was tempted to take off her own pants and...

The night of Alice's party cemented what Rosalie had already come to realize. Rosalie was attracted to Bella. She hadn't expected her heart to be able to love again but here it was doing just that. Or at least whatever form of love it could muster up now. Rosalie knew she had to have the girl when during a series of body shots off of her, Rosalie had poured liquor into the girl's lap. Rosalie in an attempt to tease and torture her, began to lap the liquid seductively, making sure to let her tongue brush the girl's underwear. The look of lust that had overcome the girl's features in that instance had alighted Rosalie's own body with passion. She knew she had to have this girl. Who else enjoyed to be subjected to Rosalie's crazed whims more than Bella? And it would be perfect really. The girl looked like Marie, and allowed Rosalie to live out her unspent fantasies. Plus she could move on from Alice and hurt her by showing her that Bella had chosen her over Alice's friendship.

As they soaked in the hot tub, Rosalie came up with a way to get Bella to get to date her, in the form of a contract. This way the girl couldn't leave the relationship. It would prevent Rosalie from having her heart broken again. It would give her the power in the relationship. What would help secure the contract was that the girl was drunk, and she clearly liked Rosalie, so it would be easy enough to get her to agree to it. Besides, Rosalie had her assets to help with the persuasion.

And persuade did she Bella. The girl was so horny and drunk that all Rosalie had to do was promise to stick her tongue down the girl's throat for her to agree. The kiss had been hot. Bella knew how to kiss for someone who was most likely a virgin.

 _Rosalie waited for Bella to leave inside the house. Appraising whether Alice would notice Rosalie following after her, the blonde was satisfied to see that the pixie was currently occupied with giving Jasper more alcohol. Hopping out of the tub a bit clumsily due to the liquor in her blood, she followed the brunette indoors and found the girl stumbling through the dark, hand reaching out for a bottle of alcohol. Waiting until she got closer, the girl not noticing her, she said,"boo."_

 _Bella jumped and set down the bottle with a bang on the counter. Turning around she came face to face with Rosalie who was standing so close to her their noses brushed._

 _"I didn't hear you come in," Bella gasped, her nearly exposed chest heaving from her inhalations. Were Bella's breast always these big? Rosalie gave them an appreciative once over._

 _"You're pouring it wrong," Rosalie slurred, the moonlight from the window haloing her blonde hair, turning it silver. "Pick up the bottle."_

 _Bella did what was asked, turning so now Rosalie was to her back. "Good," the blonde crooned, sliding her hand on top of Bella's as the brunette tipped the bottle towards the glass. Seduction was all a part of making Bella succumb to her contract more easily._

 _"Now slowly pour it," she insisted, her voice in Bella's ear. For extra measure she pressed her ample cleavage into the other girl's back and circled her left arm around the others waist. Rosalie could feel the other girl's heart rate increase and her skin grow hotter._

 _"Carefully, I don't want you to spill it," she warned, whispering kisses down the side of Bella's face and onto the back of her neck. Bella felt her hand start to shake as her concentration waned, and the liquid splattered around the shot glass. "That was some expensive alcohol and you just wasted it. Now I want you to clean it up." Rosalie growled as she tugged on Bella's earlobe, her voice sounding dangerously arousing. Pushing Bella's hand down to put down the bottle she instructed, "with your tongue," and pressed down on the back of Bella's head. Bella complied, held back her hair and lapped at the sharp smelling liquid obediently, making sure to get every last drop of what she spilled. As she was doing this she felt Rosalie's hands sliding up and down her back, and tugging dangerously on the strings holding Bella's top together. At last she seemed to have loosened the knot and Bella's top hung loose from her chest._

 _"Rosalie," Bella hissed straightening up and covering her chest, with her hands before glaring at the blonde. How cute, the girl was modest. She pressed against Bella until the younger girl was pinned against the counter._

 _"Yes, Bella?" she asked innocently, before letting her eyes rove over to her neck. "Your marks disappeared. That makes me very sad." She ran her right hand down Bella's neck, pushing aside her long brown hair. "I'll just have to make new ones." Bella let out a gasp as Rosalie's teeth meet the soft flesh on her neck. The gasp soon turned into a moan as Rosalie moved her lips up and down Bella's neck, leaving big wet kisses before sucking on her skin._

 _Rosalie's fingers slipping under Bella's now loose bra, bypassing Bella's arms which were too weak to do anything to stop her. She let out a grunt of protest but the blonde didn't listen, letting her thumbs brush against the underside of Bella's breasts before she reached up and touched her nips. Bella shuddered and arched into the touch and Rosalie give a heavy uneven sigh as she pulled her lips up into Bella's ear and gently sucked on the lobe. Rosalie could feel Bella's nipples getting harder under her ministrations. Bella was almost eating out of her hand, she just needed to push a bit more. Rosalie's lips came down Bella's face, trailing from her forehead to the corner of her lip. Bella parted her lips as an invitation, only to have Rosalie chuckle. She was right about the brunette wanting to be kissed by her._

 _"You want it bad, you little slut. I can tell." Bella winced at being called a slut. "I'll kiss you, but you have to promise me something in exchange." She ran her fingers over Bella's nipples again making her breath hitch. Bella gripped the counter with her hands, trying to steady herself. This was it. Rosalie was so close she could almost taste the victory on her tongue._

 _"Yea," Bella asked huskily as Rosalie's warm breath tickled her lips. She was so close yet so far. An inch away. "I want you to be completely mine, body and soul." Now her lips were a centimeter away._

 _"H-how?" Bella looked about ready to explode from desire and Rosalie let a brief smirk grace her lips._

 _"Don't worry. I'll tell you how later. You just need to agree. Well, do you?"_

 _Bella nodded her head dimly and Rosalie smirked, swallowing thickly. "Smart choice," and then she kissed her, a kiss as savage and beautiful as she was. She pressed hard on Bella, so that the brunette girl had to lift her arms to hold onto Rosalie's shoulders or else she would get swept away by the kiss._

 _Rosalie's tongue slicked across Bella's lips, demanding entrance which Bella was all too happy to give. Their tongues battled, seeking dominance although it was no competition; it was clear the victor was Rosalie. Rosalie's hands trailed down to Bella's buttock and down her thighs where she pulled up, and pushed Bella onto the counter. The bottle of alcohol clattered to the floor spilling, but neither girl cared about that right now._

 _Rosalie eventually ended the kiss, pulling away but Bella surprised her by grabbing Rosalie by the back of her neck and pulling her in for another kiss. Rosalie groaned into Bella's mouth in delighted astonishment, only encouraging the brunettes actions. Bella wrapped her legs around Rosalie waist wanting to get closer to the blonde._

 _They kissed and kissed passionately, their breaths becoming more shallow, curse words emerging from Rosalie ever so often as they separated momentarily to get some air before going back at it. Rosalie felt her control start to slip away, to get lost in the abyss of Bella's mouth. And with a tremendous amount of self control she forced their lips apart. They held their foreheads together as they stared into each others eyes and tried to catch their breath. "I think we need to go back, before they come in after us." Rosalie's voice was tight with want and she hated that. She was supposed to be in power here. "I'll go first. You come back after ten minutes." Bella nodded her head, her eyes glazed over. Rosalie pulled herself away and joined the others outside._

That was only the first part of getting the contract together. Rosalie came by Bella's house the next day, eager to talk over the contract with the girl. But she had been astonished when the brunette kissed her out of nowhere. The kiss soon turned from gentle to demanding, and Rosalie could feel the want simply radiating off of the girl's body. Had she unlocked some sort of switch in the girl? Bella had quickly turned from victim to enforcer and initiator of the kisses.

 _The blonde stumbled under the way that Bella pushed on her and gripping the brunette's elbows she steered the younger girl towards the bike, walking backwards to it, not breaking apart from the kiss. Rosalie sat down on the bike, Bella now standing above her. Rosalie's hands circled around to grasp onto Bella's thighs and the other girl got the message. Pulling away from the blonde's lips momentarily she straddled the blonde, whose hands came up to her back to support her._

 _"Someone's eager this morning," Rosalie chuckled, looking up at Bella's flushed face, her hands drawing patterns on the back of the girl's brown jacket._

 _"Stop talking," the girl hissed and grabbed the blonde's face in her hands before kissing her roughly. Rosalie was shocked still, but wouldn't let the other girl know. That would give her the upper hand. Rosalie let her eyes close, putting the concern that Bella's father could be awake and stumble upon them, out of her mind._

 _Bella swiped her tongue over Rosalie's lips."Fuck," the blonde shivered as Bella's tongue stroked across her lips. She was getting turned on by this. She'd never thought she would. Bella plunged her tongue into Rosalie's mouth, eliciting a sharp gasp from the blonde whose hands trailed down to Bella's hips and pulled her closer. The brunette rocked into the motion making Rosalie groan and making a bolt of excitement shoot through her insides. Bella felt so hot all over, especially in the apex of her thighs._

 _Bella's hands trailed down the blonde's front and pulled at her jacket zipper, unzipping it. Her hands curled around the top of the blonde's v-neck, trying to convey to the blonde that she needed more, needed to be touched and before Rosalie could respond to her need, Bella pulled free of Rosalie's lips, sucking in a deep breath and then lowered her head to Rosalie's collarbone and bit down hard._

 _"Bella!" Rosalie cried out, her body jerking in surprise at the brunette's sudden move. Her elbow swung back, hitting the button for the motor's horn. A loud honk ripped through the silence, startling Bella so bad that she fell off Rosalie's lap and onto her butt on the gravel of her driveway. Rosalie looked as shocked as Bella did and gazed down at the girl before her eyes traveled to the house. Charlie was standing on the doorstep in his ratty bathrobe, hair mussy from sleep and mug of coffee in his hand._

Charlie had interrupted Rosalie from talking with Bella. The chief was not happy to see the Cullen at his house and Rosalie didn't stay long, knowing she would have to be extra careful now. Surely the chief was going to keep a vigilant eye on them now. Rosalie tried to meet up with Bella the day after and was successful this time. She knew Charlie had gone fishing and waited for his car to disappear before she drove her bike from where she had parked it in the woods as she had waited for Bella to be free. They had had their talk then, alright, but it hadn't gone the way Rosalie had wanted it to. Bella was a lot more resilient to whatever tricks Rosalie had up her sleeves when it came to bullying and the blonde had to wonder if Bella was used to this; if she had been bullied before. The brunette had run away, causing Rosalie to have to chase her until she tired. Rosalie was no way in her right mind delving any deeper into these woods. It was too cold for that. She called after Bella, for the girl to come back but the brunette had disappeared into the woods. Rosalie resigned herself to wait for Bella on the porch of the house and hoped that she would come back, safe and sound. Hours passed and it got colder but Rosalie wasn't bothered by the cold. She had been used to worse conditions. She killed time by letting her mind wonder to what books she could read, or to what kind of cars she should buy next. Her mustang was great, by why stop at one car when she had the money to buy more.

Bella did return at last, four hours later, but she brought guests with her that Rosalie was not too happy about. Jacob and Leah-the two shitheads that actively searched for here when they where off the Reserve, in order to start a fight with her. They pushed her buttons and she learned to hide from them because she didn't need to start fights and get in more trouble than she was already in. But it seemed there was going to be an unavoidable confrontation today. It was best she didn't hold back.

 _"Rosalie," Jake hissed, his voice filled with such animosity it surprised Bella. "What are you doing here?"_

 _The blonde cocked up her head, arrogance flaring in her eyes. "I was waiting for Bella."_

 _"I can see that," Jake spat, his eyes glaring at her intensely. "Why are you waiting for her?"_

 _"I can't wait for my friend?" Rosalie asked, tilting her head. If they were going to fight it was best to incite him as much as possible to make it more interesting. She wasn't interested in a half assed fist fight._

 _"She's not your friend, you spiteful bitch," Jake shot back._

 _"Jake-" Bella started but was cut off by him._

 _"Get the fuck off her property. Don't you ever dare come close to her!" He then turned to Bella so quickly it made the girl stumble back in shock. "Did she ever hurt you Bella? Has she? Why is she around your house?"_

 _Bella stared at Rosalie past the man's shoulders, her eyes wide in desperation. She clearly was stuck on what to do with this situation she had been tossed into. Rosalie only stared back neutrally, intrigued to what the girl would choose to say. Would she incriminate the blonde? Rosalie felt she wouldn't._

 _"Um, no, um," Bella stammered at last. Jake didn't seem to believe her because he whirled around to face the blonde again, so quickly that the gravel beneath his feet sprayed._

 _"You hurt her you bitch! You always hurt everyone I care about!"Wow, Jake was being more hostile than usual. Did he like Bella by any chance?_

 _"Jake, I think you should cool it. We can get Charlie to handle this." Leah tried to calm the boy down but he was practically shaking with rage . Leah grabbed at his arm to pull him back to reality._

 _"She's not on the Reserve, so we can't do anything about this," she reasoned but the man jerked his arm away from her. "Shut up Leah. I'm going to teach this bitch a lesson here and now, a lesson she should have had a long time ago to put her into her fucking place. I'll fucking hurt you, you bitch, just like you hurt everyone I cared about!" With that Jake lunged with long jerky strides at Rosalie who stood perfectly still._

 _"I bet you won't do it, you sissy boy," she hissed, wanting to incite him further. "You always talk about beating the shit out of me, but you have yet to do it. And just because you've got some muscles on you now boy, don't mean shit," she scoffed. "You've never been able to do, in all the times we've meet."_

 _"I swear I will do it," Jake raged and cocked back his fist as he drew near her. "It ends today."_

 _"Jake stop it!" Leah hissed but made no move to go after him, instead clutching Bella's arm angrily as she watched Jake's arm extend forwards. "Fuck he's an idiot!"_

 _The punch landed with a harsh sound that made Bella cringe._

 _Rosalie's head snapped back sharply and then came forward, her hair covering it as she bent over and placed her hands on her knees. There was a long moment of silence as she spat out a mouthful of blood, the gravel under her feet splattered with it. Then she drew to her full height, red blood pouring down the blonde's nose. Rosalie smiled, her grin gruesome and nightmarish, teeth stained with crimson. This was getting good._

 _"So you finally did it, I'm impressed."_

 _"I told you," Jake said, raising his hands up and taking up a fighting stance as Rosalie appraised him, her eyes alive with hunger that began to consume her. It had been so long since she had fought someone, and the desire to do so had gnawed at her for a while._

 _"Good, now that means I can legally fuck you up without getting into trouble with the law," was Rosalie's response and she let out a sudden wild laugh, one that pierced the air with her shrieks, made her slap her knees in joy._

 _"Something funny, bitch?" Jake hissed at her, trying to hide how unnerved he was by the laugh. Laughing always worked with freaking out her opponents. It was a technique she had learned in the dungeons, and one that worked marvels against her adversary's moral._

 _"Oh, how I've waited for this fucken moment," she said once the laugh had died down._

 _Jake seemed to hesitant at her comment, his arms lowering a bit as he noticed Rosalie's relaxed stance, but that was his mistake. She sprang into action so quickly it was hard to believe that someone could possess so much speed. She aimed an elbow to Jake's stomach, effectively knocking the breath out of his lungs before she uppercut him in the jaw, sending his head upwards, spit spraying from his mouth like a human water fountain. But she wasn't done, sending such a flurry of jabs and kicks at him, that all he could do was stumble backwards._

 _"Jake!" Bella screamed in horror, in the same time that Leah yelled "Jakey!" The brown skinned girl tensed, debating if she should help Jake and hurt his pride, or let him get the shit beat out of him and hope that he could recover. Leah waffled back and froth, each hit Jake took resonating through her and she winced as flesh met flesh._

 _Jake tried to land a punch on the girl but she ducked, weaving and jabbing like a professional. She aimed a well placed kick at his knee and there was a loud cracking noise that made Bella blanch but that brought Rosalie satisfaction. Her world had faded around her, all her sense focused on the fight right now. Jake went down hard on his back onto the gravel, hissing in pain. He struggled to get up but the blonde was on him, knees pinning down his arms as she straddled his chest._

 _"Still think you can take me down, big sissy boy?" She grinned and cracked her knuckles leisurely as Jake struggled under her, but she pinned him good because he was not making any progress._

 _"Fuck you, you fucken crazy bitch!" Jake uttered out before Rosalie began to pummel his face, left hand, then right hand, arms working in rhythm like a well oiled machine. "What's that? I can't hear over the sound of me punching you," she sneered and that was when Leah couldn't take it anymore._

 _"Get off of him you bitch!" She rushed at the blonde who picked up her head too late to glance at the girl, only getting a face full of foot. She was knocked off of Jake but scrambled back up to her feet, clutching her forehead which was bleeding, the skin split open by the kick._

 _"I wasn't going to hurt you but you can get it too, bitch," Rosalie spat, hands covered in Jake's blood curling up. Leah helped Jake to his feet, his face a red mess. Blood was smeared around his mouth, it trickled from his nose and his left eye was swollen shut. He wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand and looked at the red streak it left before he looked back up at the blonde._

 _He didn't say anything because Leah beat him to it. "Oh, don't worry I don't intend to back away after you hurt Jake, you cunt."_

 _Leah rushed at the blonde with Jake by her side. Rosalie could take them both on, but the kick to her head must have done more damage than she initially thought. Her balance was off and she failed to escape the hands grabbing at her. She blocked a majority of the hits, but took a harsh kick to the stomach and landed on the ground, the two descending upon her like vultures to prey._

 _"Get off me, you fuckers!" came Rosalie's cry, Jake and Leah kicking her with such viciousness that left the blonde's cry cut off as she gasped for breath. She writhed in pain on the floor trying to grab onto their legs to stop them but only got her face kicked in response._

 _"Stop! Stop!" Bella finally screamed out._

Bella had come to Rosalie's rescue, admonishing her friends and sending them on the way, leaving herself with Rosalie. Rosalie didn't know what to make of this. The girl was willingly leaving herself in the house alone with someone who had bullied her. Shouldn't she have chased Rosalie out? Rosalie didn't know what to make of this girl. Perhaps she was more like Marie than she had given her credit for.

Bella had then snapped at Rosalie too, telling her that she wasn't any better for engaging in the fight and Rosalie's chest had done a weird squeeze at that. Bella was angry at Rosalie, and any sensible person would have been afraid to snap at the blonde, especially after seeing her pound the shit out of a man twice her size in muscle. But what she did next confused Rosalie even more. The girl tended to Rosalie's wounds with such tenderness that Rosalie hadn't felt from anyone in a long while. Her heart clenched in longing and she said something that she had never once said before to anyone except Alice. "Thank you." Her words had been soft and she wasn't sure if Bella had heard them but it didn't matter. Rosalie knew she had said them and that was all that mattered.

As she showered to get rid of the last remnants of the blood on her, she contemplated what to do now. What was the proper course of action? She tried to rationalize her actions like her therapist told her too but found that she couldn't care to do so. She wanted to fuck the brunette, simply put. The other girl's actions were stirring something in her and she needed to sleep with her to help her figure it all out. And she didn't care if Bella didn't want it to happen. It was going to.

Charlie of course had ruined it once more. He had arrived just as they been getting to the good part. Bella had panicked, and ordered Rosalie to leave but the blonde had other ideas. There was no doubt that Jacob had told Charlie about what had happened; thus Charlie's early arrival. Rosalie wasn't going to let the Reserve pig slander her. She was going to stay put and tell Charlie her side of things. Charlie had not been happy at all to see her in his house, revolted even, but he had listened to her. Probably because it was more his job than the fact that he cared. Rosalie had then been allowed to stay at his house to finish the 'school project' she and Bella were working on. Rosalie found it hilarious that they had to keep up the ruse of working for a couple hours and she decided to make it more interesting by getting Bella hot and bothered, which honestly wasn't too hard. Being in a relationship with Bella was fun. Rosalie even had driven the girl to school the next day, giving her breakfast as well.

And then Alice had to ruin everything. She had gone home in a fury, screeching how Rosalie had finally crossed the line by sexually harassing Bella. Before Rosalie could even argue that Bella liked it, she found herself on the floor, her thoughts turned to muddle as she squirmed in pain on the floor. Edward had showed up too, no doubt already having his mind corrupted by Alice's incorrect assumptions. Rosalie had resigned herself to Alice's punishments, waiting for the pixie to calm down when Bella had appeared and stopped Alice. Rosalie was grateful for the break between torture and had taken the chance to utter these words in all seriousness. "I hurt Bella because of you, Alice."

 **A/N: Argh, this chapter was such a pain in the ass to write since I had to reread through everything I had written in order to give Rosalie's insight on all of it. Hopefully, if I did my job right, then everything should be much easier to understand. But for clarity's sake this is the basic gist of it: Rosalie wanted to get back at Alice for breaking her heart, and she took out this pain by beating up her friends until Alice caught her and turned her into the police. After this prison stint she stopped doing it, until Bella came along. Bella reminded Rosalie of a dead friend/lover from her past and it unnerved her how the brunette would stare at her so she wanted to hurt her to stop this, and possibly even get her kicked out of the school so that she would not be reminded of her past. Alice made this hard to do as she saw Bella as someone that needed protection and to be put back together, which is Alice's hobby unbeknownst to her own self. However, when Rosalie saw Alice and Jasper together the night of the Halloween party she flipped and went back to wanting to hurt Alice and decided to do this by picking on Bella who admitted to being gay that night. Unfortunately, Rosalie still saw Bella as Marie and projected some of the old feelings for her dead friend onto the girl. This lead to conflict within Rosalie as she was trying to hurt the other girl but steadily found herself attracted to her despite her own rationality. In the end she decided she couldn't fight her own feelings and that Bella could be easily forced to like her back, as the girl showed an unhealthy attraction to the blonde. Therefore Rosalie decided to date Bella and use the relationship to forget Alice and to fulfill her unspent desires of Marie onto the brunette. And at this point while Rosalie originally dated Bella because of Alice, she does find she is slowly deviating from that line of interest. And this is where we have left off on so far. Whether Rosalie's feelings will change is still left to be seen. As for Bella she has a crush on the blonde and knows it is unhealthy and wants to change the blonde's abusive ways towards her but doesn't know how yet.**

 **Man, it feels like the authors note took up a decent chunk of this chapter. Also this is my longest chapter to date so far.**

 **But additionally, I hope everyone is having good holidays, and a happy New Year to all!**


	18. Chapter 18

Toxic Rose

Chapter Sixteen: The Truth hurts

 **A/N: After last chapter I feel like I wrote myself out (is that even how wrote can be used?) and needed to take a little break. It was almost sixty pages long, and took a long time to compile together but it got done. Going onward from here, I have run out of prewritten chapters which means-you guessed it!-longer wait times between chapters. While I hate doing this to readers, all it means is that chapters might come out every two weeks or so as opposed to every week how I usually did it. If I could I would write faster but my fingers and imagination only work so quickly. Needless to say I am grateful for your continued support and hope that you will proceed to support me as I work on this series. **

**Cheers!**

 **Also warnings for this chapter: Violence and mentions of suicide. Read at your own discretion. This chapter will be darker than usual but I had to reach the climax of the toxic relationship between the two at some point and this chapter was it. I promise after this there will be more fluff and love. :)**

Everyone froze when they heard the words uttered from Rosalie's mouth. Silence filled the house as they all stared down at the blonde who sat up and propped her back against the sofa, spitting out bloody saliva onto the floor next to her. The grandfather clock's pendulum swung back and forth, giving the quiet a ticking bomb quality. Any moment something could happen, but who would be the first to explode? Alice was the first to recover as usual, quick due to her ADHD preventing silence for longer than a few seconds.

"What do you mean you did it for me?" She hissed, scandalized.

"You know exactly what I mean, sister," Rosalie said, smiling her charming grin. "You think I do this for myself? I picked on and bullied Bella all because of you Alice."

Bella felt her heart beat slow down and her breaths become more shallow. What was the blonde saying? This made no sense. It was all Alice's fault that Rosalie did these things?

Alice seemed to fully grasp what the blonde was saying now after her initial shock faded and she exploded. "This isn't like last time or the other times you did such things for 'my sake'. You didn't just bully Bella. You sexually harassed her! She told me all about how you molested her!" Alice shot back. "If you didn't enjoy that kind of shit, you wouldn't have done it in the first place, you sick freak! So don't blame this on me!"

Rosalie laughed at this. She threw back her head and laughed hard, her eyes coming shut. "Stop laughing!" Alice snarled, giving Rosalie's extended foot a swift kick. If Rosalie felt the kick she didn't react to it, and kept laughing. Alice was about to deliver another one when Edward extended his hand. "Stop it Alice." Alice complied but wasn't happy about it, shooting her brother a nasty glare. At last Rosalie's laughter stopped.

"It's funny that you called me a sick freak. Because miss Bella over here enjoyed it. Didn't you?" Rosalie turned her brown eyes to the brunette who promptly flushed. "Oh, you downright enjoyed it when I got physical with you," Rosalie licked her lips suggestively and Bella gasped, shocked by what the blonde was doing. _Oh dear god don't let her tell them about all the times I kissed her. If she does I'm ruined!_

Rosalie must have known what was running through Bella's mind because she just smirked, satisfied by the reaction she had elicited from the brunette and turned back to her sister. "Oh I can tell you about all the times dear Alice, but that's not the point. The point is, you don't have a right to call me a sick freak when you're no better than any of us in the Cullen family!" Rosalie had slid up to the couch cushions now, sitting there and crossing her leg over the other as she haughtily raised her chin to glare at Alice. She looked powerful and stunning as always, completely in her element when it came to being nasty. It barely looked like she had just been tortured mere minutes ago except for the slight twitch in her eye.

"Again, what are you talking about?!" Alice looked increasingly uncomfortable and agitated by the conversation and Bella felt a hint of pity for the girl. Bella had been on the receiving end of Rosalie's convoluted conversations and accusations too, so she knew very well how it felt to be picked apart. It was not something she recommended.

Edward shifted from leg to leg as he glanced uncertainly at the two girls. He wasn't sure he could subdue two females if they got out of hand. Maybe he could sneak off and call Carlisle? He began to slowly edge his way out of the room, neither girl noticing so far.

Bella meanwhile was horrifically enthralled in the arguments between the two girls. Besides, this concerned her. What was the _real_ reason Rosalie had acted cruelly to her? Was it really for Alice as she had blatantly stated?

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about Alice since you clearly are incapable of drawing to that conclusion yourself." Rosalie flipped her hair over her shoulders, cocky grin on her face. "You think you're better than all of us. You go around picking up our broken pieces, mending us back together as if we were a personal art project of yours."

"And what's wrong about helping you all? I want to do good, like my parents never did to me!" Alice's face was twisted up in confusion as to why she was being called a bad person for helping others.

"What's so _wrong_ about it is that you can't help someone when you're more fucked up than them all! You finish fixing us up and then drop us, moving onto better things, or better people to fuck! Don't think I don't know about you and Jasper. Don't think I'm stupid. I caught you two in bed together!" Rosalie had gotten up from the couch now, her muscles stable enough to hold her up after the shock she had received from the tasers. Alice was caught off guard by these words.

"You-I mean- you saw? When?" the stammering pixie at last let out, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Halloween night," Rosalie said slowly and through gritted teeth. "I knew you were lying to me the whole time, but I let you because I knew not to expect any better. You're on the last Cullen, Alice. What will you do once you're done with Jasper? Fuck daddy and mommy, because you already fucked me, Emmett, and Edward real good."

Bella had a hard time following this conversation. What was going on? What did Rosalie mean by fuck? Was it in the... literal sense? Bella shuddered to think about that. _Oh god, wait. Alice and Rosalie slept together? And Alice and Jasper, and Edward and Emmett..._ Bella covered her mouth with her hands, feeling her breathing get even shallower. What was wrong with this family? They were supposed to be siblings!

"Who told you all those things?" Alice demanded, her voice sounding panicked and scared.

"You think I don't talk to the other Cullen's? Emmett told me. He warned me all those months ago when we were still together. But I didn't listen. I thought you would never leave me. I was a fool." Rosalie spat this out bitterly, her hands shaking in barely restrained anger.

"Is this what this has all been about then?" Alice was grabbing the top of her short pixie hair and pulling hard on it with one hand, gesturing with the other at Bella. Her voice was soft, broken.

Rosalie clapped her hands together. "Wittle baby Alice has fwigured it all out," she mocked.

"I thought you had gotten over me already. That you had stopped bullying others for my sake. I knew something was up with you and Bella but I could never prove it. How dare you use her to try and get back at me!" Alice hissed, her voice becoming stronger and stronger as she became more agitated.

"I'm not using her to get _back_ at you anymore, Alice. I'm grown. I'm using her to get _over_ you. There's a big difference in that. We're dating now." Rosalie dropped the bombshell on Alice and the pixie let out a choked gasp, her arms falling limply to her sides.

Those words weighted heavily in the air and Bella felt the room spin beneath her. Why had Rosalie said this? What was she hoping to accomplish with it? Bella hadn't wanted anyone to know!

"You're what?!" Alice's shrill voice could have broken glass.

"You heard me," Rosalie said, cockily grinning. "We're dating."

Alice turned on Bella now, redirecting her cold fury onto the brunette. "Is this true?" The girl, startled by all of the venom in Alice's usually pleasant voice could only open her mouth and make choked noises. "Is this true!" Alice demanded once more, stomping her foot and in her panic Bella nodded her head yes.

Alice sucked in a breath at this and turned her fury filled eyes on Rosalie. "You sick fucking cunt!"

Rosalie's eyebrows went up high on the use of that word. "You've got a potty mouth on you. Here, let me fix that." And then Rosalie swung hard, deciding she was done with this conversation. Alice was flung back into the coffee table, breaking it into a thousand shards with her fall. Shards that dug into her skin and tore her clothes.

"Alice!" Bella shrilled out and Edward ran back into the room, no one noticing that he had left. A phone was held up to his ear. "What is going on here? Fuck." He groaned when he saw Alice sniveling on the glass shards, wincing and whimpering with every move she made. She was cradling her left elbow where a really big piece was sticking out of.

"Alice, Alice," Bella whispered, kneeling in shock next to her friend. She wanted to touch her, to comfort her, but she was afraid to touch her, feeling sick by this. Rosalie stood over the two of them, her hands fisted and breathing hard.

"Carlisle, we're going to need medical attention. Alice is hurt," Edward jabbered into the phone. "Yes Rosalie is still here. Wait, hold on." Rosalie was now walking away, leaving somewhere. Edward reached out to grab her but she roughly flung his arm aside and punched him square in the face. He fell hard to the floor, the phone skidding away from him and under the couch.

"Fucking crazy bitch!" he howled as he grabbed his broken nose, now streaming blood.

* * *

When Carlisle arrived at the house ten minutes later, Bella had seen as best she could to her friends wounds. She had given Edward a bag of ice and tissues to stem the bleeding. For Alice she had calmed her friend down and instructed her not to move so as not to disrupt the glass and accidentally break it off.

"Ah, hello Bella." The doctor had breezed into the room, official in his white coat and satchel-bag. He was young looking, with caramel colored hair and a warm smile. "I wish we could have meet under different conditions but I do appreciate you helping my children." The doctor had knelt down next to Alice and Bella on the floor and began to examine the glass in his daughter's wounds.

"It's fine. All I could do really." Bella had mumbled, not sure how to act around The Cullen Patriarch.

"Nonsense. A great help. Really." He gave her a warm appreciative look and Bella felt herself blush. "On another note, I would like it if you could stay over for a little discussion. I am aware that you and Rosalie are involved...in some way and that this led to a conflict between her and Alice."

Bella instantly blanched at this idea. Talking with Rosalie's father about Rosalie? That did not sound like a recipe for a pleasant conversation.

"Uh, um, I can't, I mean-" Carlisle put a gloved hand on Bella's shoulder putting a pause on her failed attempts to come up with a lie to refuse him. "I understand you may need a little time. That is fine by me. Edward give Ms. Bella my business card." The boy who had been sullenly leaning on the wall and watching them with the bag of ice still to his face, left and went to Carlisle's study.

"Take my card and call me when you finally feel up to talking about it. I would recommend not waiting longer than a week. These feelings bottle up and fester inside us and lead to unpleasant results. So for your own mental health, help me help you through this." The doctor was slowly bandaging Alice's elbow wound. Bella hadn't even noticed when he had taken the long glass out, but it was there, lying by his feet. Long and blood covered. Bella felt her stomach churn and looked away. Alice had stopped whimpering in pain now and was silently sobbing, dry tears etching a path down her face. Her lips where Rosalie had punched her were starting to show bruises. Edward came down the stairs with the card and gave it to Bella who took it.

"Thank you for all your help Bella," the boy said, voice nasally due to the hit he had taken. "Please be careful on your way back home. And please call us if Rosalie comes back. We know Charlie can protect you but we need to bring her back home and not have her wandering around being reckless." Bella grimly nodded her head and left the mansion a storm of emotions in her chest. Her truck was still idling where she had left it and she cautiously entered it, afraid that Rosalie was waiting inside for her, ready to spring out and snap her neck. The truck was empty thankfully.

On the drive back her head was full of unanswered questions and a sense of growing hurt. Rosalie had said that she wasn't bullying Bella anymore because of Alice but instead using her as a way to get over her. A rebound relationship? _She's using me,_ a voice hissed in Bella's ears and she could feel tears sting her eyes. Honestly what else was she expecting? This was Rosalie they were talking about. The girl was never predictable and her intentions even less clear.

Bella placed Carlisle's card on her steering wheel so she could look at it as she drove. She ran her fingers over it, absently reading the information there. Despite the unhealthy state of their relationship Bella had...Bella had, had what? Had wanted more? Had wanted an actual relationship like the movies portrayed, _with_ Rosalie? But that was impossible, something she damn well knew couldn't and wouldn't, and most importantly shouldn't, happen. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pocketed the card and focused on driving back safely to her house. All she wanted to do now was take a hot bath, watch some movies and go to sleep to forget this had all happened. Thanksgiving break had started and already it was a nightmare.

But when she got to her house, her hopes for a peaceful night were ruined. She parked her car and went inside the house, where she heard two voices. She immediately recognized her dads and Jacobs voice before she even entered the dinning room.

"Bella!" Jacob quickly got up from his seat at the table, interrupting Charlie in the middle of a story about fishing.

"Oh Bella, glad to see you home," Charlie nodded at his daughter over his can of beer. "How was dinner with Alice?"

Bella blanked for a moment, completely having forgotten that this bad evening had begun with a dinner date with Alice. "Uh, fine. It was fine." She wondered if Carlisle had called her father about what had happened tonight. "Why is Jacob here?" she changed the topic, hoping to find why the large boy was here. Last time he had been here he had been in a ferocious fist fight. The bruises on his face were a deep purple now and he had a couple of plasters over some cuts.

"I'm here to apologize to you," Jacob said, putting on his best 'puppy that was kicked' impression.

"Yes," Charlie agreed, getting up from his chair and clasping Jacob hard on the shoulder. "He wanted to tell you why he acted the way he did towards Rosalie."

Ugh, Bella so did not want to talk about the blonde right now. She had enough to think about her as it was. "Can this wait?" she asked, waving her hand dismissively. "It's eight in the afternoon. I have homework I need to finish."

"Bella, don't be rude," Charlie chided. "Jacob came all this way to apologize. The least you can do is listen. I'll be in the kitchen getting some beer if anyone needs me." Charlie ambled away, leaving the two teens in the room. Silence fell and Bella bit her lip and played with her hands as she looked at Jacob. The boy seemed unsure of how to start and he placed both hands on top of the table as he looked down on it. "Bella," he slowly started, poking his cheek with his tongue. "Bella, I'm sorry." He looked up at her and leaned off the table, fisting one hand and pounding his palm with the other as he looked for the proper words. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I didn't want you to. I'm not normally like this." When Bella didn't say anything he quit pounding his palm, figuring that it was probably calling back some unpleasant memories of the fight for the girl. Instead he ruffled the back of his hair nervously.

"There's a reason I was so angry. Something that you probably don't know about since my father never took anyone to court and since the Cullen's covered it up."

Bella felt a sense of horror creep over her. She knew where this was going and she didn't like it.

"Bella, Rosalie hurt my father. Billy Black is in a wheelchair because of her."

Bella closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep breath in. No, this couldn't be. Why would the blonde pick a fight with him? Why would she hurt an innocent man? Was this all because of Alice too?

"She pushed him right in the path of a truck with no warning. I don't know why she did it. The lawyers said she had hallucinated someone from her past. She had thought it was my father that was meaning to do harm to her." Jacob's words had brought Bella to open her eyes again. The boy looked forlorn and his voice, normally loud and gravitas, was sober and soft.

"I'm sorry." Bella didn't know what else to say. It was a terrible thing to almost lose a father to some stranger.

"Dad didn't want to take her to court. He said that he understood she was troubled and that it hadn't been her fault. All he wanted was to keep her away from the Preserve to protect us from her. And Carlisle was kind enough to pay for all of dad's expenses from then on without having been required to. That's why I don't like her. Why I fought her. She's a big bully and she's hurt others and she'll only hurt you too." At this Jacob walked up to Bella and grasped her shoulders gently in his massive hands. "I don't want her hurting you Bella. I want to protect you from her. I don't want the same damage she did to me to come to you." Bella felt her eyes tear up at the concern in Jake's voice for her. He was so sweet, but really it was out of his hands now. He couldn't do anything. She and Rosalie were too deep, too intertwined in this sick relationship of theirs. Rosalie...just thinking about the blonde and how she was using her to get back at Alice made her heart ache. She needed to be alone and she needed it now.

"Thank you for your concern," Bella said sniffling to hide the tears that had almost escaped her eyes. "But I need to be alone now. I need to think."

"Sure thing," Jacob said, smiling gently down at her. He reached into his back pocket and gave her a napkin. "I wrote my number down for you. Give me a call if you ever need me and I will be by your side. Faster than you can say the word 'werewolf'." He gave a toothy smile and Bella wished she had fallen in love with someone like Jake. He was sweet, caring and an overall good person. And he especially was not a complicated person; just simple and easy going.

"Good night, Bella." He pulled her into a big bear hug. "Try not to think too much about it. It's in the past and it's between me and Rosalie." Then he left.

Her dad came out of the kitchen a couple seconds later, a cold brew in his hand.

"Did you know?" Bella asked her dad, pocketing the napkin with Jacob's number on it.

Her dad took a sip of his beer, wiping his chin when a little trickled down. "I did," he said at last with a tired sigh. "I didn't want to tell you to scare you. And besides it wasn't my story to tell."

Bella breathed out heavily through her nose. "A warning would have been nice," she managed through gritted teeth. Why was everyone lying to her? Rosalie about the true purpose of the relationship, her dad about Rosalie's past...

"Like I said, I didn't want to scare you. And I did warn you to stay away."

Bella shook her head. She was in no mood for this. "I'm gonna do homework." Then she went upstairs, leaving her dad with his beer. But she couldn't do homework once upstairs, moving on autopilot to her mattress. She just laid down on her bed, hugging her pillow as she looked at the ceiling. She thought over everything that had just happened, churning the words and memories over and over in her head until they became one large cacophony of noise. She had wanted to know more about Rosalie and she had gotten her wish granted. She couldn't complain about it now.

* * *

She must have drifted off because next thing she knew, she was being awoken by the sounds of something moving at her window. She groggily sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes in the bright glow of the lights that she had forgotten to turn off.

Something was moving at her window, but what? Was it a killer? Hugging her pillow tight to her chest, she softly put her bare feet to the floor, watching the window with unease. Slowly the window opened, slim fingers pushing the frame up until the dark night stared back at Bella. Bella's heart began to thump hard. Holy shit, someone was breaking into her house! Could she run fast enough to get her dad? Should she scream? From where she sat she was at a disadvantage as to see who was at the window. She couldn't see straight to the outside to see who was on the other side. She viewed it from a 45 degree angle. Could she perhaps close the window and then run to get her dad?

There was scuffling on the other side and Bella straightened up, chills running down her spine. _Move, you useless body!_ She screamed at herself. However, she remained put and watched silently as the intruders lower body slide silently through the open widow, booted feet touching the floor before the upper body followed behind. The intruder closed the window and then turned to Bella, face neutral and impassive. Bella hugged her pillow harder, anger churning through her veins now.

"Rosalie, get out of my room," she whispered angrily.

"Bella," the blonde started but Bella was having none of this. "Get out!" she pointed out the window Rosalie had just come through.

"I came to explain myself to you," the blonde insisted, her voice sounding apologetic.

"I don't care about what you have to say, I'm not listening to it. You used me, Rosalie. Even though I knew we didn't have anything real between us, I didn't want to find the truth out the way I did." Bella averted her gaze from Rosalie, angry tears pressing at the back of her eyes.

"Bella let me explain," Rosalie tried once more, holding her hands up in a pleading gesture.

"Oh, you want to _explain_ ," Bella said, her hands clawing at her pillow held protectively to her chest. "Then tell me about yourself Rosalie."

"About myself?"

"Yes, about you. I want to know about your past, I want to know everything that happened between you and Alice. About why you hurt Billy Black." Bella's voice cracked at this. "God, Rosalie, how could you push that sweet old man in front of a truck?"

"I didn't choose to do that!" Rosalie hissed, stamping her foot to the ground. "You couldn't possibly understand what it's like living inside my head. You never had to endure the horrors I have. All you know is a life of comfort, of ease. You've had everything you always wanted and took it for granted whereas I had to fight tooth and nail just for my life!" Rosalie was growing agitated, her perfect features marred by the increasing wrath coming from her body. Rosalie was wrong. Bella had suffered in her past, had to fight for her dignity and rights but she wasn't going to bring up how she was bullied in the past right now. This wasn't where she wanted to go with this conversation.

"Then tell me what's going on? Why do you do these things Rosalie? Why do you hurt others? Why do you hurt your family? Hurt me?" Bella turned watery eyes on the blonde. What lead Rosalie to be this way? She understood the other Cullen's back stories, the stories shedding light on their actions but the blonde was still enshrouded in deep shadows.

The blonde warred with her next words, looking as if she wanted to tell Bella everything but in the end she chose to move on past this topic. "You don't want to know-"

"I do!"

"No you don't!" Rosalie pointed a finger at the brunette. "And don't interrupt me again."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bella got up from her seat, tossing her pillow at the blonde who swatted it aside, surprised that the usually docile girl was behaving this way.

"Leave my house right now," Bella insisted, pointing out the window once more. "I don't want to see you a second more in my house."

"I didn't come all this way for you to tell me to get out of your house like some dog!" Rosalie barked back, picking up the pillow and throwing it at Bella with all her strength and knocking the girl back to her bed. Even though Bella knew the pillow was coming she wasn't prepared for how hard it was thrown and she fell onto her bed with a squeak. She pulled the pillow off of her face and threw it to the side. "That's it. I'm calling Charlie."

"No you don't!" Rosalie snarled, panic flaring in her eyes.

"I am!" Bella shouted back, scrambling to get off her bed but Rosalie threw herself onto the brown haired girl.

"Get off me!" Bella squirmed against her captor, Rosalie's hands clamping on her wrists. She used her height advantage to pin Bella to the bed with her body.

"Get off!" Bella repeated, thrashing about wildly but she was too weak against the blonde. "You're not going to get Charlie. You're going to listen to what I have to say, and you're going to like it."

"Charlie! Charlie!" Bella screamed.

"Shut up!" Rosalie let go of one of Bella's wrist to punch her hard in the stomach. Bella let out a huge gasp and began coughing, the pain from the hit cutting her off from screaming anymore.

"Scream one more time and I will hit you harder next time. Do you understand?" Rosalie's eyes were glowing with madness and Bella swallowed deeply. Rosalie was not going to listen to Bella's demands as she was right now, so the brunette had to trick her into letting her go and then she could run to her dad.

"Let me go, first," Bella said, her side throbbing each time she spoke.

"No."

Well, there went that plan.

"You're not making me want to listen to you, if you won't let me go."

"Sucks for you, then. And now if you don't shut up, I will punch you again." Rosalie was not biting into Bella's bait, so the girl shut up for now. Waiting a few seconds and noting with satisfaction that Bella was indeed remaining quiet she continued.

"I wanted to explain what happened tonight at my house. I understand you are very confused but it's not what it looks like. I used to date Alice, yes, but that was because I was weak. I didn't know any better." Rosalie said this so bitterly, Bella could almost taste the bitterness in her own mouth. "And at first I came after you because you wouldn't stop staring at me. It was so fucking annoying. But then Alice came to save you, and slowly you became friends. I still wanted to make Alice mad, so I picked on you. I wanted to show her that she wasn't hot shit. But on the way, I gained feelings for you." Rosalie's voice got quieter at this and she looked away momentarily, biting her lip in a show of outward nervousness. "Bella I like you."

Bella's heart skipped a beat. Holy shit, Rosalie was admitting to liking her? The girl she had a crush on for months was admitting to liking her? Bella felt warmth fill her chest. A girl liked her. Had a _crush_ on her. This had never happened to her before. Bella let herself float to cloud nine before reality sent her crashing down coldly. This was Rosalie. And she was dangerous. And unpredictable. Bella did like her, but it was time to move on. She couldn't stay in a toxic relationship like this, if it even was a relationship given the shoddy way they had entered it.

Bella closed her eyes and breathed out heavily. Her body felt torn in half. She wanted to follow Rosalie's sweet proclamations and float away to a world of love and obliviousness but her other half said that love could only blind her from so many of Rosalie's faults before the blonde's erratic actions tore her apart. Bella knew she had to make a decision, one that she should have made a long time ago, and one that was going to break her heart but she couldn't keep doing this. Tonight she had seen Rosalie's true side and she knew it should worry her that the blonde had acted this way against her own family.

"And I know you like me too." Rosalie was still talking. Bella cut her off.

"Rosalie I don't." Bella breathed out, her heart thumping in her chest wildly as she lied. There. She had said it.

It was over.

But Bella had no idea that it wasn't over yet. It had only started.

"What did you say?" Rosalie said through gritted teeth, her grip on Bella's wrists tightening.

"I said I don't like you. You've got it all wrong. I don't want to be in a relationship with you. At all." Like a rolling stone, once Bella had started it became easier to say. She opened her eyes, afraid to see the look on Rosalie's face and was surprised to see the blonde's face was blank, smooth and impassive. Her brown eyes were empty and devoid of life, as if her brain had stopped working.

"Say that one more time," Rosalie slowly lifted herself off of Bella, letting the girls wrists go.

Bella rubbed her wrists and backed up on her bed until her back was touching the wall. She sensed something was going to happen but she didn't know what. She glanced at her door from the corner of her eye and tried to gauge if she could make it to the door. "I said I don't want to date you anymore."

"Huh, really?" Rosalie's blank gaze never left Bella's body and she slowly slide her left hand into her back pocket pulling out a Swiss blade a second later. She flicked open the blade, the bedroom lights catching it. _Oh God!_

"Bella I want you to listen closely. I'm going to give you a choice and you're going to choose the right answer." The blonde gestured with the knife at Bella causing the girl to gulp and press her back more closely to the wall. This was just like that time all those months ago, except worse. Because Alice wasn't here to help her.

"Bella, you can either continue to keep this relationship going, or you can end it. Simple choice." Rosalie said the words slowly, her voice monotone and actions robotic.

 _Simple choice for who?_ "Easy for you to say when you have a knife in your hand! No matter my choice you're only going to hurt me! Well fine then, go ahead! It's who you are, so why change!" Bella got up from where she had been sitting and pressed her hands to her chest. She didn't know where this courage was coming from. Her limbs were shaking from fear yet she kept approaching the blonde who was standing at the side of her bed. Maybe the courage was being dredged up because a life or death situation was staring her in the eye? Bella tried to keep her gaze fixed on the blonde so that the girl wouldn't suspect that the brunette was only getting closer to her so that she could be closer to getting off the bed and to the door which was behind the blonde.

Maybe if she kept screaming she could attract her dad's attention. Was he even home? What time was it? Was he asleep? If he was then that was shit luck because he was a heavy sleeper.

"Go on, hurt me like you've hurt me before, like you've hurt Alice. Go ahead kill me! Kill me!"

"Bella I won't have to hurt you if you make the right choice," Rosalie said, looking up to glare at Bella who was now standing above her on the bed edge.

"Well I guess you're going to have to hurt me because my answer is I will end this. I'm ending the relationship Rosalie!" Bella spread out her hands, glaring down at the blonde, her fear making her feel like she was going out of her mind. What was she doing, acting this way with the blonde? It was like poking a sleeping lion. No, screw that, it was like clubbing the lion and then pissing all over it's face.

"So come on then, hurt me. Do it, you big bully. You killer! You're nothing but a murderer!" Bella spat crazier and crazier accusations, and Rosalie's nostrils flared on the last word.

"You weren't there. You don't know!" This gave Bella pause. Wait a second...didn't one usually say I'm not a killer...why was the blonde's response not that?

"What?" Bella asked quietly, her courage from before melting away in light of this terrifying realization.

Oh god.

She was trapped in a room with a murderer.

A real one.

Her feet gave out underneath her and she landed harshly on her butt on the mattress, her mouth gaping open. Rosalie now towered over her again, hand tight on the blade.

"What?" she asked again and the blonde let out a shaky laugh.

"God, Bella. Why do you do this to me? After I lost Alice, my heart was broken and you were putting it back together. But you're right, why would anyone want to be in a relationship with someone like me. With a big bully. With a killer." Rosalie covered her face with her free hand and her shoulders were trembling as her voice took on an airy quality.

"God, what am I doing with my life? Why did I think I could be normal? I should have given up a long time ago."

"Rosalie?" Bella reached out a tentative hand, wanting to...she didn't know, reassure the blonde?

"You're right. We should end this." The blonde took away the hand from her face, her voice filled with an insane amount of self loathing and Bella flinched back at this action, withdrawing her own hand. What was the blonde going to do now? Was she going to leave?

The blonde moved the blade-to hide it, Bella thought with relief. But instead the girl lifted it up to her own neck and before Bella could so much as blink, the weapon was tasting flesh and blood sprayed everywhere.

It splattered onto Bella's white shirt and onto her face, and Rosalie dropped to her knees, the knife clattering heavily to the floor as her hands instinctively came to her neck to try to contain the life force seeping out between her fingers. She looked up at Bella, cherry red blood coming from her mouth. She gave the stunned brunette a bloody smile, bubbles erupting around her lip corners. "I'm ending this Bella as you asked. I'm sorry for everything I did to you and to my family. Tell them I'm sorry," she struggled to say, coughing harshly at the end, more blood falling to the floor.

Bella's face had only become more horrified with each passing second, and her quivering mouth had gradually opened wider and wider until a scream ripped from her throat.

"Rosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalie!"

 **A/N: Anyone shocked by Rosalie's actions? Given Rosalie's diagnosis of Borderline Personality Disorder, her actions fit well into the categories. BPD patients crave interpersonal relationships, yet they fail to keep them because of their erratic behavior. One day they can totally be in love with the person and the next day hate their guts. Therefore Rosalie, who had one such failed close relationship with Alice craved to create one with Bella, or had thought at the least she had found a person that wouldn't leave her but she was wrong. When she saw Bella no longer want to continue this she threatened to keep the girl from leaving and when that didn't work she turned on herself. Suicidal tendencies are also a huge factor of having BPD, and just because Rosalie didn't make any attempts previously, it doesn't mean she wouldn't at some point in the future.**


	19. Chapter 19

Toxic Rose

Chapter 17: What do you want to do Bella?

 **A/N: So I've been listening to some music as I wrote this and I came across a song that sorta matches for Rosalie's character in this fic. I'm not really a fan of the band who plays it as the music isn't my style but the song seemed right. It's called Bloody Creature Poster Girl by the band In This Moment. You guys should check it out if you have some free time.**

 **Also I've updated my profile and now you guys can check it to see how close to completion I am of the next chapter of this fic, or when it will next be posted. Give it a look if you're ever wondering when this story will update.**

"Why was Rosalie in your room last night?"

Bella sighed and let her head hit the wall she was sitting up against. She and her dad had gone over this a hundred times by now. "I already told you dad, that she came in through my window. I don't know why. She just did." Bella threw up her hands in exasperation. She knew this excuse was lame and full of holes but she was tired. So tired of being questioned.

Of being in this hospital.

Last night Rosalie had slit her own throat and Bella had panicked and gone to wake up her dad after the initial shock wore off because she didn't know what else to do. She must have gave her father the fright of his life when she ran into his room in the middle of the night, covered in blood and screaming incoherently. He had jumped out of his bed, wearing only his wife beater and a pair of blue boxer briefs.

"Bella, what's wrong? What's going on?" He flicked on the lamp by his bed and went over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders as she shook, her hands wiggling madly by her sides. "Where did this blood come from?" His hair was mussed up, the only sign he had been asleep seconds ago. His blue eyes were wide open and he was awake, adrenaline racing through his veins.

"Dad. Dad. You need-you have to-it's her. She's hurt!"

"Whose hurt? Bella?" Charlie was trying to remain calm, frightened for his daughter. What had happened to her? Was she hurt? "Bella you need to calm down and tell me, are you fine?"

"Mmh, I'm fine, but she's-she's not," Bella breathed, her words bordering on hysteria. She could barely breathe and black spots danced in front of her vision.

"Whose hurt, Bella? Is there someone in our house?"

"Oh god, Charlie we need to call the ambulance. She could die!" Bella grabbed her dad's shirt front, leaving bloody fingerprints and pulled on it as tears escaped from her eyes. She could barely see from her eyes now, her vision so blurry. "She's dying!" she shrilled out, her voice reaching an impossible squeaky pitch, and Charlie cupped her face.

"Whose dying?" he demanded evenly. Years of dealing with tough situations gave him a cool demeanor but on the inside he was still freaking out. His little girl was safe but someone was hurt. But who else could be in their house at this hour? Was it a boyfriend that she had snuck over? But no, Bella had used the she pronoun. Was it a friend?

"It's Rosalie." Bella's words froze Charlie's veins. Rosalie? What was she dong in his house? He let go of Bella's face and opened his night stand drawer where he kept his gun. He made sure the safety was on before he tucked it into his waist band. He could not trust the blonde. "Where is she?" His voice had taken on a hard edge. What was the blonde doing in his house, at this hour!

"In my room, hurry," Bella blubbered and grabbed her dads hand as they went down the hall to her room.

The door was wide open, throwing light into the dark corridor. Charlie could hear loud, choked breathing even over the sound of Bella's sniffling. There on his floor he saw something straight out of a crime scene. Rosalie was lying on her back in her own pool of blood, her blonde curls soaking in it. One hand was to her throat where blood was trickling out, other hand clawing the floor in pain as her legs kicked out wildly. Her face was contorted in agony as she struggled to breathe.

"What happened?" Charlie was at a loss of words. Had Bella done this? Had his sweet daughter _hurt_ the blonde?

"Dad please do something!"Bella shrieked as she ran and knelt down by the blonde. She placed her hands over Rosalie's throat trying to stem the bleeding with pressure. Charlie shook his head to ground himself. Now was not the time for questions but action. "Stay here with her, Bella. I'm going to call the ambulance."

The ambulance had come and gathered up Rosalie and Bella and her father five minutes later. They had rode in stony silence to the hospital, Bella's hands dripping with blood. She was looking at the floor, her mind numb and devoid of thought. She was barely aware of the fact that once she reached the hospital she was ushered into a room by a couple of nurses and instructed to take a warm shower. Bella absentmindedly washed up, making sure to clean the blood from her hands and hair. She got out and dressed, and was put into a room where her father was waiting for her, also dressed in scrubs.

"Please wait here. We will send a counselor for you shortly. Also we need you to sign a few forms and answer a couple questions." The nurse said before leaving them.

That too passed by in a blur and it was only when six in the morning struck that the shock wore off and Bella was aware of her surroundings again. She was tired emotionally and physically. Letting out a huge sigh she put her head in her hands. What a fucking night.

"Bells, how are you?" Charlie had placed a hand on her knee and she just grunted in response. "I'm fine. It all just hit me. But I'll be...fine." But would Bella really?

She had almost indirectly caused the death of someone.

Someone came close to death because of her.

But not just someone.

Rosalie.

A person she knew. That shocked her to the core. Was she a bad person now? She surely must have been. What nice person drove another to suicide? Oh, god, she still had a hard time believing this had happened.

"I'll pay for a therapist if you need one, Bells. Don't worry. I'll give you whatever support you need." He drew her close to himself and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Thanks dad." She meant it. Without him, Rosalie would have been dead and Bella would have been the cause of her death.

"I don't mean to bring this up so soon, but why was Rosalie in your room last night?" Her dad coughed, tying to cover up how awkward he sounded saying this.

Bella drew away from her dad at this and fixed him with a look. "Do we have to talk about this now?" Honestly Bella had no good explanation for why Rosalie was in her room. She couldn't tell her dad the truth. Like 'hey dad, Rosalie was in my room because we're actually dating and she wanted to either kill me if I rejected her or kill herself and I verbally abused her to the point that she chose to kill herself. Gee I'm such a great daughter'. Nope, that was not going to work at all.

Instead she settled for a really vague answer. "I don't know." And from that point on her father had tried to press her into telling him more, but she was going to remain tight lipped about this until she could figure out a way out of this mess. The only thing she did was reassure him she hadn't been the one to hurt the blonde. Charlie had seemed perplexed that the blonde had hurt herself but didn't comment further on it.

Eventually at nine am, when Bella decided she needed to go on a walk to stretch out her legs she was greeted by Carlisle out in the hospital hallways.

"Hello Bella. A pleasure to see you as always." The doctor warmly greeted her and she stopped in her tracks, her heart beating loudly. Oh shit, was he going to demand to have the talk now?

"I know things are still sensitive for you, but I'd like to talk to you. Now, if possible."

Yup, he wanted to do the talk.

"Uh, I can't really. I'm tired and all," Bella mumbled scratching the back of her head. The doctor glided smoothly up to her side and took her by the elbow gently. "This will only take a minute, and after that you and your father will be cleared to go home," he said and guided her down the corridors as she looked at him and back longingly to where her room was, hoping her father would come out and save her from having to talk with the doctor. But he didn't because he had no clue where Bella was now.

Bella felt it would be rude to break out of the doctors grip so she stayed where she was, even though every instinct in her body was telling her to run. They entered a quieter section of the hospital where the offices were and Carlisle nodded his head in greeting to a couple of doctors before he opened the door to what could only be his office and pushed Bella in. Inside the space was neatly furnished, with warm colors that gave the room a calming feeling. The doctor shut the door behind him and gestured for Bella to take the seat in front of his desk.

"Make yourself comfortable Bella." He sat down at his desk, taking out a notepad and paper. He jotted something down on it before he placed it safely inside his desk drawer.

Bella hesitantly sat down and immediately began to play with the edges of her hospital shirt. She wouldn't look up at him until he instructed her to do so. Her apprehensive gaze meet his calm one. "You have nothing to worry about Bella. You're not at fault here. In fact, thank you for all you have done for Rosalie. If not for you she would be dead right now. She came close to not making it last night." Bella winced at this information and the doctor gave her a sympathetic look.

"She's stable right now. The cut on her throat while it bled heavily, did not injure any major veins. You have nothing to worry about. She's sleeping and at ease. But I shouldn't only be thanking you, I should be apologizing to you too." At this the doctor sat back in his leather chair and sighed deeply, placing his finger tips contemplatively together. He pursued his lips and Bella knew the big question was coming.

"Alice told me Rosalie molested you Bella. Is this true?" Bella began to sweat heavily. Nope, he couldn't be seriously asking her this right now, could he? He must have noted the fear in her gaze because he smiled. "Bella do not worry. I will not tell a single soul about this until you are ready."

"Not even dad?" Bella asked, her voice a whisper. She couldn't stand the pain in her fathers eyes if he learned about this.

"Not even him. Doctors confidentiality."

Bella wanted to trust the man, but she didn't want to get Rosalie into even more trouble. Look what she had already driven the blonde into doing! She had wanted to kill herself because of Bella! Bella had never wanted to cause someone that kind of pain.

"If I answer this question will you leave Rosalie out of this?" Bella asked, gripping her knees hard as she tried to deep calming breaths.

"Bella, Rosalie will have to atone for her actions."

Of course Bella should have foreseen that answer. So she settled for a different angle, feeling panic setting into her body. "If I answer this question can I go?" Bella found it harder and harder to keep her gaze on the man.

"Of course. But within reason." _Damn Carlisle and his vague responses!_

Bella sucked in a deep breath. She couldn't let Rosalie get into anymore trouble. She was going to take one for the team and do this as an apology to the blonde for driving her to the edge. "She never molested me." She let out a huge breath as she said this and the grip on her knees relaxed. There, she had said it.

"She didn't?" Carlisle inclined his head, curious and making Bella feel like she was a specimen being examined under a microscope. "Tell me more about this." He didn't sound disbelieving but he probably was.

"I-I-Everything we did was consensual. And I liked it." Bella could feel her face turn beet red as she said this. Dear lord she couldn't believe she was saying this out-loud. And to Rosalie's father of all people! Plus she was technically coming out to him. Fuck! She hadn't realized that before! She wasn't ready to come out to anyone!

There was a long silence as Carlisle pondered. "So she didn't molest you?"

"Yes. I mean no, no she didn't." Bella shook her head back and forth vigorously.

"And the activities you partook in were consensual?"

Bella wanted to bury face in her hands and dig a hole and escape from here but she tried to maintain a gaze with the doctor so he wouldn't think she was lying.

"Yes."

"What kinds of activities?" Was the doctor trying to kill her from embarrassment? Bella let out a little whimper and squirmed in her seat. She wanted to leave this room so badly, the desire almost lifting her off her butt and to the door but she restrained herself.

"I'm sorry for asking such questions," he said when he noticed her face go another shade redder. "But I must know. Rosalie has bullied others before but not sexually so this is something new that I must have addressed and must thwart before it escalates." He placed a finger to his lips. "Alice told me you had admitted to her that Rosalie had forced herself on you. And now you are saying something else. Did Rosalie threaten you into lying to me?"

Bella shook her head vigorously. "It's not like that. Alice misunderstood what I was saying. I had told her I wasn't sure if Rosalie was interested in me for the sole fact of teasing me. I've-I've had issues with that in the past." Bella wasn't going to admit to Carlisle she had been bullied. She didn't need that additionally being put out there. "So Alice probably assumed that Rosalie was bullying me or harassing me sexually, but she wasn't. She actually was interested in pursuing a relationship with me, I just couldn't tell at first but then we talked it out and then it grew from there," Bella blubbered, hoping that Carlisle would take her lies hook, line and sinker.

Carlisle was quiet for a moment, gazing at her unnervingly as he thought something over. "And for those moments when you weren't sure if she was harassing you or not, what did she do to you?"

 _Are we still on that?_ Bella wanted to moan outloud. Why was he so interested in this aspect of their relations? "We just kissed, is all," Bella mumbled, fiddling with her hands as he sat quietly in front of her thinking this over. "Please don't think I'm gross or anything." Her old insecurities were popping up and she could feel tears gather in the corners of her eyes. Was he disgusted by her for being gay?

Carlisle gave a wry smile. "Bella, whatever your sexuality is I do not find it disgusting or an issue. My only concern is for your well being. Now what do you want me to do about this situation?"

"What?" Bell asked, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes to wipe away the tears.

"I'm leaving the decision in your hands. Rosalie is still too drugged up to tell me what happened last night so I do not know what happened between you two and I cannot act accordingly. Can you help me decide what I should do?"

Bella shrugged. Why was he asking her such things? She could barely decide which cereal brand to eat for breakfast and now he expected her to decide the future of a person.

"Do you perhaps want to tell Alice about this? Do you want to clear up this whole misunderstanding?"

Bella nodded her head mutely at this.

"Good, we can do that sometime soon. And as for Rosalie," Carlisle spread out his hands. "What do we do?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"Was it a lovers quarrel?"

"A what?"

"Did you two have a dispute regarding your relationship?"

Bella squirmed in her seat. "In a way, yes."

Carlisle sighed heavily at this. "Bella I do not want to burden you with this information, but if you are going to get involved with Rosalie I must tell you for your sake. Rosalie has a lot of mental issues." The man stood up and walked over to his window. He looked out of it, his face sober and voice quiet and eyes drifting into the past.

"When I first adopted Rosalie she had come from a broken place. I won't get into specifics because that is not the point of this, the point is to tell you that because of her early childhood, Rosalie is mentally ill. She suffers from many things. PTSD, Intermittent Explosive Disorder, etc. I won't bore you with the details as much of them are either pretty much cured or extinguished/extinct. The only disorder you should be concerned for it her borderline personality disorder. This is something she has struggled with a lot as it leaves her with emotional, behavioral and interpersonal difficulties. People with this disorder can be very clingy to others, but can also turn on a dime and hate the very person they love the next day. I'm not saying this is Rosalie, and how she will behave, but its...just food for thought." The doctor turned around and faced Bella again with a wry smile. "I'm not trying to scare you away. I do not mind you being in a relationship with Rosalie, just know that it can be very emotionally demanding."

Bella nodded her head solemnly at this and gripped the hem of her shirt. "I understand." Bella had seen and experienced first hand the emotions of Rosalie. "That's what we were talking about-you know, our relationship- the night she hurt herself..." Images flashed in Bella's head and she closed her eyes tightly to avoid them. She felt Carlisle's warm hand descend on her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see him close to her.

"Would you like to see Rosalie and make sure she's okay? I promise she is alright." Bella shook her head, suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to see the blonde even though she knew it would pain her to do so.

Gently pulling her up, the doctor lead her out of the office. Using his clearance he was able to get the two of them into the ER. "She's in here. Take as much time as you need." The doctor let go of Bella and walked back down the hall to attend to whatever doctor-ly business he had. Bella gulped deeply and rubbed her hands nervously as she watched him leave.

Deep breaths. She could do this. She could see the blonde. Maybe she would be asleep? She just wanted a quick peek.

Steeling her nerves she walked in. Rosalie was the only one in a stark white room. A TV was playing in the background but it was too low to make out anything that was being said. Rosalie was lying still on her bed, tubes and wires sticking out of her wrists. Her head was turned the other way, her hair still tinged with red. A thick bandage was around her neck, spots of red flecking it and Bella felt intense guilt eat up at her insides. Bella's stomach churned and she swallowed down the bile threatening to rise up her throat. Faint beeps interspersed the space, announcing that Rosalie's heart beat was stable while Bella's own ricocheted like a tennis ball against her rib cage.

Bella slowly approached the bed. She wanted to touch the blonde's skin, make sure it really was her and not someone else. She let her hand reach out and it shook but she pressed on. Her hand was almost on the blonde's cheek when her head snapped around so quickly Bella jumped back, retracting her hand as if she had scorched it.

"Rosalie..." She felt as if she had just been caught doing something she shouldn't.

The blonde looked blankly at her, her brown eyes piercing and Bella felt like the girl was accusing her of something so she spoke.

"Rosalie. I'm so, so, so sorry. I never meant for any of this happen," Bella said, words rushing out of her mouth. "I never meant for any of this. For you to hurt yourself. I'm so sorry."

The blonde sat up at this, wincing at the effort it took her. "..."

"What?" Bella asked.

"As you should be," the blonde whispered, her voice harsh and nasally, every word scrapping like knives on her throat. "You fucking bitch."

Bella flinched at the use of the harsh word. She knew it was all her fault but to face it upfront so soon was hard on her heart.

"I almost killed myself because of you. How could you make me do such a thing?" Rosalie's words were getting stronger and stronger the more she spoke.

"I know and I'm so sorry about that," Bella was close to sobbing. "Please you have to believe me."

"I don't believe you," the blonde narrowed her eyes at Bella who shrunk under her glare. Even half recovered Rosalie was still scary as hell. And hot. _Not now,_ Bella thought in annoyance. Seriously was her libido so crazy as to make this situation sexual? But apparently it was. Rosalie's hospital gown was a bit loose on her and she could see down past her collarbone to a soft expanse of pale skin from where she stood. She quickly averted her gaze and shook her head to refocus herself. God, she was so terrible for thinking such thoughts in such a moment.

"Well I don't know how else I can convince you that I mean it," Bella said, unsure of what else to say.

Rosalie smiled at this, her pale face taking on cruelty. "Oh I can think of a way. And you can start making it up to me this moment."

Bella's skin began to crawl. Oh this did not sound good.

"What do you want me to do?" Bella tried to sound unbothered as she said this.

"I want you to strip naked."

"No way." The words were out of Bella's mouth before she even knew it. "What would that even accomplish?"

Rosalie's lips quirked up. "It would humiliate you. It would make you feel how I felt, without the blood of course."

"Rosalie I was already humiliated. I had to tell Carlisle about us because he was asking if you molested me and I said no, to protect you. I basically came out to him during that conversation." Bella's voice cracked. "And you know how much I hate- how hard it is for me..." Bella had to stop as her throat choked up. The blonde was silent for a moment, as Bella took in a shaky breath and covered her eyes with one hand to hold back the tears that threatened to come out. She doubted the blonde would care but she had to tell her because that was how Bella had chosen to make some sort of amends to the hurt girl.

When she spoke it wasn't what Bella expected. "Come here," Rosalie patted spot next to her on the bed.

"What?"

"Just come here," Rosalie insisted and Bella hesitantly approached the blonde. She sat down on the bed edge her side to the girl and the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette in a side hug, mindful of the tubes attached to her veins and pulling Bella close to her chest. She dug her chin into the brunette's shoulder. Oddly it was comforting. "That is quite humiliating for you. But tell me why did you help me?" she murmured into Bella's soft hair.

"I helped you...because I felt bad about what happened. I didn't want you to get into anymore trouble." Bella fiddled with her shirt edge and Rosalie's slender fingers came up to stop them. Her fingers were cold and nails painted red. Why were they always red?

"Am I in trouble?" Rosalie asked, with a teasing lilt to her voice. "Because it sounds to me like you're the one in trouble. After all you did. You pushed me to the brink, Bella. How does that make you feel?" Her voice lowered on this and she brought her lips close to Bella's ear, her breath tickling it.

"I feel terrible, Rosalie. Really terrible." Bella admitted, sinking closer to the blonde despite the poisonous feelings she was evoking in Bella.

"Good, remember that. But for now tell me how did Carlisle react?"

"He, he-I don't know, he's pretty good at the poker face. But he was shocked to find out the relationship was consensual. And he warned me about your mental illnesses."

There was a long pause and Bella could feel Rosalie stiffen next to her. She pulled away from the girl but Rosalie held her there in place, surprisingly strong for someone who had lost so much blood. "Tell me, does it make you nervous being so close to someone who is so fucked up? To someone who could hurt you any second?" Rosalie whispered, her left hand slipping under her blankets and pulling out a scalpel. Where and how she had stolen that Bella didn't know. She could feel the blade sit right on her pulse point. She was frozen, sitting there and feeling the cold of the metal on her warm skin.

"I could slit your throat so easily right now. Do the same thing you did to me, to you. Maybe that would teach you; make up for your indiscretions to me."

Bella said nothing, just let her eyes close.

"Are you scared? Tell me. Do I frighten you?" The blade pressed down harder, but not hard enough to draw blood. Rosalie had brought her mouth even closer to Bella's ear, her voice low and dangerous. But she was quiet as she waited for Bella's answer, the steady beep beep of Rosalie's monitor interspersing the silence.

"No." Bella's voice was barely a whisper, but she meant it. Even though Rosalie made her nervous, scared her, she knew that the blonde wouldn't do it and therefore was no real threat. How many times had the blonde pulled a knife on her? Too many times, and each time the blonde had relented. And she would this time too.

Bella couldn't see Rosalie's face but she felt the shaky sigh exit her body as if everything had depended on this one answer. The pressure on her throat disappeared as the knife was hidden again.

"Thank god," she muttered, more to herself than to Bella. "Or else I would have finished what I started." Bella felt a spike of fear at that comment. Surely Rosalie wasn't really feeling suicidal still? Was that a part of Borderline Personality disorder or was it because Bella had pushed her so far?

Bella opened her eyes, overwhelmed with the desire to reassure Rosalie that she was needed on this planet. "Rosalie, don't say that. It's-"

"What I deserve," the blonde finished darkly, pressing a delicate kiss to where she had pressed a knife to Bella's throat. The gesture made Bella's throat constrict as butterfly's fluttered in her stomach even as her heart dropped heavily. "Now leave me. I need some peace to think over stuff." She released Bella and settled herself down on her bed on her left side, pointedly turned away from Bella, but the brunette wasn't leaving so easily.

"Rosalie, I can't leave you knowing you're feeling suicidal and have a scalpel with you."

"The scalpel is not for me. Don't worry about me. I'm fine as long as you don't fear me." Was the muffled response as she pressed her face into the pillow.

"Rosalie...I would feel safer knowing that you don't have it."

"Fine, _mom,_ " Rosalie said, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. Without turning to her, she handed the scalpel over to Bella who felt unsafe just holding the object.

"..." She wanted to say a sort of goodbye, but she didn't know what. Could she use see ya later or have a good day?

"You can go now," Rosalie said half amused. "Or do you not want to leave my side now?"

Bella shook her head. "I'll see you," she said at last and left the room, throwing away the scalpel as she passed by a trashcan. The conversation with the blonde had her emotions in turmoil and she was so tired. Tired of feeling like this. So uncertain and shaky. Being in a relationship with Rosalie was like being on an emotional and mental roller coaster. There were ups and downs and sometimes you were thrown for a complete loop. And if you weren't a fan of roller coasters in the first place, than you were in for one hell of a ride.

So what was Bella to do with Rosalie now?

The question evoked too many thoughts and possibilities in Bella's mind and she shuddered in the face of so much responsibility. She wouldn't think about this now, she would think about it later. When her head was right on her shoulders. Not when she was this emotional mess.

Bella felt her body shaking with repressed emotions and she quickly ducked into the girls bathroom. Making sure no one was here, she locked herself in a stall and sat down on the toilet seat and let everything she had been holding in out. Tears cascaded down her face. She screamed, she raged, banged her fists on the stall wall. She whimpered, she curled in on herself but once she was done, once it was all out she felt oddly at peace with herself. Her body felt lighter and her conscious more free. Grabbing a roll of toilet paper she did as best she could to blow her nose and clean up her face. Her eyes looked dreadful, all red and puffy. Her dad would notice that she had been crying and demand to know why but she had to face him sooner or later. Taking in a deep breath she left the bathroom and headed towards where her father was.

 **A/N: No, Bella what are you doing? Don't let Rosalie guilt you into thinking it's your fault! This is how more problems arise! Looks like the poor brunette just doesn't know what to do.**


	20. Chapter 20

Toxic Rose

Chapter 18: Give Thanks for All you Have

 **A/N: Man, I feel like I've been writing this story forever but it's only chapter 18. I just wanted to point out that I neither support nor condone toxic relationships. It's not my place to judge someone who is in such a relationship. There are reasons for everything a person does, even if we do not understand their intentions. Just wanted to mention this if I hadn't before.**

When Bella got back home from the hospital she immediately went up to her room to get the sleep she deserved. Except when she entered her room she was greeted by the sight of a giant puddle of dried blood on her floor and she quickly did a 360 and trotted back downstairs, struggling to hold in the contents of her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked and Bella made a face, her voice struggling to remain monotone; to act indifferently even when the sight of the blood puddle tore at her heart strings. "There's blood on the floor of my room." Bella had completely forgotten about it during the stress of the hospital visit and her dad had forgotten about it too, judging from how harshly he recoiled. "I'll get someone to clean it up. Don't worry. I'll get you some clean sheets and you can sleep on my bed if you want. I'll take the couch."

"That's fine. I'll take the couch. I kind of don't want to be upstairs anyways." Bella sighed and rubbed her face tiredly. Her dad nodded his head, afraid to speak so as not to trigger her or have to traumatize her anymore. "Sure. I'll bring you down a spare pillow."

After setting up her couch Bella fell down with a huff and immediately knocked out, her sleep void of any dreams thankfully. When she woke up it was to the smell of cooking food. She cracked open her eyes, feeling like she hadn't opened them in years. Wiping away the gunk in them she sat up, slowly stretching. Where was this delicious smell of bacon coming from? Was her dad cooking? She trudged over to the kitchen to see her dad was indeed at the stove, apron on and watching the bacon sizzle.

"Bella. You're finally up. How is my princess feeling?" Bella was so absorbed in fixating on the smell and imagining the way it would fill her stomach that she hadn't noticed her father was now looking at her.

"Hungry," she grunted out, rubbing her bed head. Her body ached from the uncomfortable position she had slept in on the couch. "What day is it?"

"It's Thanksgiving Day now Bella. We both slept through the day and night, yesterday."

"Huh," Bella grunted. Wow. The holidays were here but they certainly did not feel like the holidays at all.

"I figured you could you use some food after all that...happened."

There was a silent beat. "Thanks. The food smells good."

Charlie smiled. "And I had some guys come over and clean up the mess in your room. So it's fine for you to go up there now."

"Thanks." Bella was really grateful for that. Just thinking about how much blood had come from the blonde was almost enough to take away her appetite if she wasn't so hungry. _I'm not going to think about that. Nope. Nope_. Bella pushed away the events of last night from the forefront of her mind but it remained hovering in the back of her brain, ready to assault her when her guard was down.

She snarfed down the bacon once a plate was given her, her father watching her from the corner of his eye to make sure she was okay. They ate in silence. Cleaning up the dishes once the two of them were done with breakfast, she went up to the bathroom and washed up, taking her time. The hot shower water felt good on her skin, relaxing all the tension in her muscles from having slept on the couch. She stood in the shower for longer than she should, her fingers beginning to prune. She knew she had to finish but when she did she would have to go to her room. She had to change her clothes but could she do it? Her father had said her room was clean now...Bella shut off the tap with a heavy sigh and wiped herself dry. There was no point in delaying any longer. She had to be strong about this. Bella approached her closed bedroom door and took a deep steadying breath.

She could do this.

She pressed against the white wood and the door slowly creaked open. She kept her eyes closed for a while, mustering up the courage to look. Cracking one open then the other, she let out a sigh of relief. Her hardwood floor was clear. All traces of blood had been magically washed away. Taking in a deep breath she walked in. Still, she didn't feel comfortable in her room, her skin crawling with some weird energy and she couldn't get the sound of Rosalie's choked breathing out of her head. She hastily changed into some fresh clothes and nearly bolted down the stairs. Outside of her room she could breathe more easily and the images that threatened to surface in her mind dropped away. Would she ever be able to sleep in her room again?

Her father was waiting downstairs for her. "Bella, are you okay? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine," Bella stammered. "I just ate the bacon too quickly."

Charlie harrumphed but didn't comment more on this. "Where are you going?"

"Outside to shop for groceries. I have to cook Thanksgiving dinner."

"Bella you don't have to do that," Charlie placed his hands on her shoulders. "You had a rough night. I think it's alright if we both skip out on it."

Bella shook her head at this. "I need to do this. It'll keep my mind off of..."

She trailed off but Charlie got her point. "Damn Rosalie!" he shouted out suddenly, shocking Bella with the volume of his voice. The man paced away from her, one hand on his hip the other stroking his mustache. "Damn her for doing this to you! What right did she have to try to kill herself in your room!"

Apparently while Bella had been visiting Rosalie, her father had been informed of what had happened in the room that night. Carlisle had told the chief that Rosalie was feeling suicidal and since she knew Bella was the type of person that would try to stop her and get help, that her self harm attempt would be intercepted as the blonde didn't really want to die.

Charlie had called the blonde a multitude of terrible names for doing this. Called her evil for involving Bella. Called her logic flawed. Carlisle had merely stood quietly until the chief had finished raging. He was no doubt used to all the insult dealt to Rosalie's name by now. "I cannot claim to understand her reasoning either, Charlie. She is a mentally ill person and their brains work differently."

"I don't care how different her brain is. I want her to stay away from my daughter. I could even sue her for breaking and entering my premises!"

"I understand you're concern-"

"I'll get a restraining order if I have to!"

Charlie was not going to be easily persuaded with words and Carlisle gave up, promising the man that he would fix the situation.

"Dad-" Bella started.

"No!" Charlie held out a finger to shush her. "After she leaves the hospital I am having a talk with her and Carlisle. I'm getting a restraining order if I have to because I am going to _protect_ you Bella. I won't stand for her vile influence on you anymore."

Bella ducked her head, her skin prickling uneasily. Her dad wanted a restraining order against the blonde? Bella didn't know how she felt about this. "Do I make myself clear?"

Bella nodded her head mutely. "Good." Her father approached her once more, calmer. "If cooking dinner will make you have peace of mind, then buy the groceries and come back quickly. I'll help out with the cooking." Bella knew her father could barely cook anything that had more than one ingredient in it but she appreciated his offer of help. More than likely she would have to clean up his culinary mistakes, and more than likely he would cause twice as much work, but work was something she needed to do right now.

"I'll be back shortly," Bella promised and threw on her jacket and hat. Stepping outside into the cool and frosty air gave Bella a feeling of clarity. Out here she could feel her bad memories drifting off into the wind. It had snowed last night, and the snow crunched merrily under Bella's winter boots as she walked over to her car and pulled it out the driveway, leaving the windows open so that some of the cool air could fan over her face. She parked by a big grocery store, the one that was farthest from her house. This one would definitely have everything she needed for her last minute holidays.

Grabbing a cart she began to make a mental list of everything she needed. She wandered around the store for a bit, picking up food products. She was intensely reading the label of a spice jar when someone grabbed her from the back. Bella let out a birdlike squawk and nearly dropped everything she had been holding.

"Leah, don't do that!" Bella chided, turning to the girl, her cheeks flushing red in embarrassment as the brown skinned girl smirked at her and let go of where she had grabbed Bella.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Bella. How's it going?" Leah was dressed in a green winter jacket, her brown haired curling neatly under her hat. "It's...uh good," Bella stammered, desperate to change the topic. "I've never seen you around here before. You shop here often?"

"I've always shopped here, you just never saw my beautiful face around because we had never been introduced properly before." Leah winked at this and Bella felt her face flush again. Was it just her or was it suddenly hot in this winter jacket? "Doing some last minute Thanksgiving shopping?" Leah jerked her chin at Bella's cart.

"Yea. I kind of slept in and only woke up like an hour ago, so now I have to buy some stuff and whip a last second meal together."

"Well if you're trying to use a spice, don't use that one," Leah said, nodding at the spice jar Bella had in her hand. "It doesn't pack as much flavor in meats as does the Goya brand." She pointed up to the top shelf where a whole row of Goya spices stood uniformly like an army. "Me and my family use it a lot. We almost bought out all of the spices that one time we had a barbecue. I definitely recommend it."

"Thanks," Bella said, putting her spice back down. "I don't often make turkey so I wouldn't know." She stretched up on her toes to try and reach the spice, her fingers brushing the edge of the Goya shelf. Curse her average height, she wasn't tall enough to reach them.

"Their not only good for turkey," Leah insisted and Bella felt a pressure against her back as the taller girl pushed against it, her tan hand brushing past Bella's and grabbing the spice for her, other hand grasping her shoulder lightly. As soon as the pressure on her back alleviated slightly Bella spun around, finding the Reserve girl too close for comfort. They were so close that their noses could almost brush. Bella could feel her body heating up from the proximity between them. "You can use this spice on anything." The way Leah stated this implied something more. Was Leah flirting with her again? Bella always had a hard time deciphering the girls actions and words because she could make anything sensual. Leah shook the spices next to Bella's head and this tore the brunette's gaze away from the smirk on the other girl's full lips.

"Uh, thanks for the hand," Bella mumbled, grabbing the spices, yet she couldn't turn to put them in her cart because if she did she would brush up against Leah and right now she did not want their bodies touching even if layers of coat separated their actual flesh.

"You're welcome. If you need to borrow any body part of mine, you don't even need to ask." Oh, yea, Leah was definitely doing some form of flirting. Bella could tell this much. Leah had gotten even closer to Bella if possible, practically boxing her in against the shelf. Bella tried to back up, but she couldn't, the cold shelf biting into her back. What was Leah doing? They were in the middle of grocery store! "Like my hand, mouth, heart, pus-"

Whatever word that Leah was about to say was cut off as she made a choked noise and her hands flew to her throat. The space between the two girl's increased noticeably and Bella was able to breathe again. Until her breath caught in her throat at the sight of who had appeared.

Rosalie was here.

All of the cells in Bella's body did a collective brain fart and the spice dropped from her hand and rolled to the floor. How? How was the blonde here? She looked glorious as always, the only indication that she had spent the night in a hospital the white bandage around her neck. Bella was in too much shock, her body not being able to handle seeing the blonde in a normal setting so shortly after the events of last night for her to say anything, the words freezing on her tongue.

"Let go of me, you freak!" Leah spat, her hands still at her own throat. Rosalie was pulling back the collar of the girl's jacket so tightly it was almost choking her.

"I would," Rosalie growled, her voice still not as full capacity but menacing regardless. "But you're like a bitch in heat, hitting on anything that moves. A mutt like you needs someone to restrain them." She gave Leah a shake for good measure. Some people in the aisle were giving each other looks, deciding if an intervention was necessary and who should do it.

"You are so dead, you fucker," Leah spat, twisting her head sharply to the side in an attempt to free herself. Doing so she caught a glimpse of the bandages. "Huh, looks like someone already tried to do my job for me." She smirked but Rosalie paid no attention to her, instead her brown orbs focusing on Bella.

"Bella, I have to talk to you." Bella's heart rate spiked at that. What could they possibly talk about? Well, actually a lot of things. Anything was free game with the unpredictable blonde.

"You are not talking to her," Leah stated and dug her elbow into the blonde's gut, air whooshing out of her mouth. Rosalie's grip slacked enough so that Leah slipped free and took a protective stance in front of Bella, blocking some of her view of the blonde. Rosalie rubbed the sore spot on her stomach and gave them both an evil glare. "Leah, I have a right to talk to Bella. This is a free world."

"Not when it concerns you, Cullen," Leah spat back, saying the last name like it was a disease, her shoulder's squaring up. _Oh god, please don't fight again. I couldn't stand to watch it._ Bella sucked in a deep breath of anticipation.

"Rosalie, there you are." A deep voice called and Bella let out a silent _thank god_. Emmett strode into the aisle and grasped Rosalie roughly by the upper arm. "You gave me the slip. What are you doing?" He was angry but when he let his gaze rake over who else was in the aisle with him _,_ his scowl softened. "Bella. How nice to see you. And Leah, right?"

The dark skinned girl only narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sorry about Rosalie. She hasn't taken her medication yet, so she's a bit-" Emmett made a farting noise with his mouth, as if he didn't want to say the word _crazy._

"She's never on her meds," Leah sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest, relaxing a bit now that Emmett had come to control the situation. Emmett ignored the barb and pulled at Rosalie, to get her to leave. "We're leaving. Have a good Thanksgiving."

"I'm not leaving without talking to Bella," Rosalie insisted, stubbornly staying put, her arm playing the main role in a bout of tug of war. Emmett pulled in the direction of the store exit, while she pulled it back towards her body.

"Rosalie don't start a scene," Emmett hissed, losing patience for her behavior and his hold on her arm tightening.

"I won't if you let me talk to her."

"Bella doesn't want to talk to you," Leah interjected. "So you better be on your way, before I decide that maybe you need another wound. I should congratulate whoever did that. Glad their sensible." She pointed to Rosalie's neck and the blonde smiled at this, her lips twisted cruelly.

"Then you should congratulate Bella."

 _No!_ Bella's mind hit the panic button and she was out the store, pushing past Leah and out, out as far as possible, running hard. She didn't mean for it to happen! She didn't! With her clumsiness and low athletic ability she didn't get farther than the store parking lot before she was stopped.

"Bella, Bella. Bella stop!" Leah had caught up with her, and grabbed her, spinning her around to face her. "Bella, what's going on?"

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it!" Bella sobbed, feeling her body wrack with regret. Tears were streaming down her face, her body overloaded with emotions.

"Shh, shh, calm down," Leah ordered, her voice soft. She ran her hands up and down Bella's arms soothingly. "Calm down and tell me what happened." She lead Bella to the curb and they sat down on a snow free patch of concrete.

"It's not important," Bella blubbered as Leah rubbed her back.

"Bella it is. If you're crying like this, if you're distressed like this, then it is important."

"God, you're going to think I'm a monster Leah," Bella wiped at her eyes, her vision blurring with each additional tear shed.

"Bella, if this is about the hurting Rosalie thing, I don't care. I think you're awesome actually. Hell, you stood up to her. Good for you. I wish I had been there to see it." Leah grinned, trying to cheer the girl up but Bella just shook her head adamantly.

"You shouldn't wish that. There was so much blood, so much. It was everywhere." Bella's hands were shaking and she saw red in her vision. She clenched her hands to stop the quaking and closed her eyes so she could forget the memories. When she opened them up the red was gone, replaced by the brown of Leah's face. The girl was crouching in front of her, concern etching her face.

"Bella. It's going to be okay. You can't get in trouble for this. I'll vouch for you. Hell, half your school will. Listen to me, okay?" Leah cupped Bella's chin, the girl unable to meet her eyes. They were silent for a moment, frozen in that pose as Leah pondered what else she could say to calm the girl as Bella wondered how much she could tell Leah.

"Ha." A contemptuous laugh interrupted their moment. Rosalie was outside now, Emmett still holding onto her arm, like a prison guard to an inmate, but Rosalie had far too much class to look like a prisoner. Leah felt rage fill her veins. How dare that bitch laugh at them. She jumped up to her feet, hands curling in rage, ready to pound the others face into the dust. Now she understood Jacob's hatred of her better. The blonde had a way of pissing someone off without so much as saying a word.

"Get out of here, Cullen," she snarled, glaring at her as the two walked by them. Rosalie paused, forcing Emmett to stop with her. She cast an unreadable stare at Bella who was still sniveling on the curb, her face buried in her hands. "Bella, when you're done entertaining your puppy and want a real woman, I'll be waiting." Then she gave a toss of her hair and walked away into Emmett's jeep. Leah glared the car down as it reversed out of the parking lot and went down the road. When she finally saw it disappear for good around the corner she hunched down in front of Bella again, trying to swallow down her anger and be understanding and gentle for her friend.

"Bella, what does she mean by 'I'll be waiting'? Is she bullying you?"

"Leah, it's worse than you think. Oh god, what did I get myself into?" Bella was shaking again and Leah placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Bella, tell me. I need to know so I can help you."

"You can't help me with this. This is all my fault."

"Bella-"

"Leah, I'm in love with her. I _love_ Rosalie Cullen."

It was true, the words resonating within her body. The moment Bella had said them she knew they were right. This wasn't a simple crush anymore. It was more.

Leah made choked noises with her mouth as she struggled to breathe. Had she heard right? No, it couldn't be! Bella had admitted to loving that, that _monster!?_ Leah took in a trembling breath, the urge to sit down forcing her to her butt on the cold pavement. Her mind was blank. She didn't know what to say! What could she even say in light of such revelations? Were Bella and Rosalie...involved? Her lips curled up in disgust involuntarily. How dare the blonde! She had to be forcing Bella into this. There was no way the pure and innocent girl would do something like this of her own free will!

"I know. It's disgusting right?" Bella said, her voice soft. She had stopped crying now, but she was still hyperventilating a bit, her breaths shaky. "It's the whole reason I'm in this mess."

"Bella. Bella." Leah said her name softly, snapping out of her stupor. "You don't really love her. You don't. She's just manipulating you. I admit she's pretty, and you probably saw how pretty she was and thought you were gay for thinking she was pretty so then she used that to her advantage-"

"Leah, you're rambling," Bella stated, cutting the girl off. She pulled her head out of her hands, dried tear tracks staining her face. Her voice was stronger now. Leah grabbed the girls tear drenched hands. "Bella, you are not in love with Rosalie. You are not in love with the Cullen." Leah was hoping that by saying it out-loud it would make it true, would make Bella realize. She got to her haunches, staring intently into the girl's eyes.

"Leah," Bella started with a tired sigh. The Reserve girl didn't let her continue.

"Go out with me."

"What?" Bella arched a brow.

"Go out with me. That way you can see for yourself that you don't actually love that filthy blonde heathen. I can show you your feelings are misplaced. I can make you forget about her." Leah was serious. She liked the brunette as a person and while they didn't know each other well enough it didn't matter. They could grow to like each other romantically. She wanted to save Bella from Rosalie's clutches. No one deserved to draw the attention of the blonde.

"Leah, I can't. I'm too deep in this already." Bella was the first gay girl to reject her, wow. But it wasn't the time to dwell on that.

"Bella, it's never too late."

"No, Leah, you don't understand. It's too much of a mess. The only way I can get out of it is if I do it myself. If you get involved, then she'll come after you. I don't want her to hurt you."

"So then what?" Leah burst out angrily, shooting up to her feet. "You'll let yourself get hurt?"

"She won't hurt me." Bella's voice was steady as she said this.

"How can you be so sure?" Leah threw up her hands, angry at the brunette for being a damn door mat.

"Because she loves me too."

"Oh god," Leah groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Oh god. Are you serious Bella? Are you fucking serious?" She kicked a chunk of ice lying on the road so that she could fuel her rage on something, something other than Bella. "This could all be a lie! Why are you so stupid! So trusting?"

Bella shook her head sadly. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Of course I wouldn't with bullshit reasons like that! What are you thinking?"

Bella gave a little shrug, her chin quivering. She looked ready to cry again. She hadn't expected anyone to understand her. She didn't understand herself. She just hated seeing Leah so mad at her. "I think it's clear I wasn't thinking."

Leah heaved a huge breath, trying to reign in her irritation. "Bella you need to stop this. You have to break this relationship with Rosalie. I don't care how you do it, it has to end."

"I tried, Leah. I tried. But I can't. I can't." Her voice was soft, and tired, as if she had lived through some traumatic event.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"She'll kill herself if I do."

Leah was silent a moment, wondering what the hell Bella was talking about and then it all clicked in her head. The bandages, the way Rosalie blamed Bella, and how Bella had said she hadn't meant for it to happen.

"That fucking cunt!" Leah spat, grabbing the chunk of ice she had kicked before and heaving it as far as she could, leaving it to smash against a tree on the other side of the road. "That sick, manipulative bitch!" She was breathing hard, the air whistling out of her nose. She had to throw something else or else she would explode. She grabbed another chunk of ice and threw it against the same tree. "Wait till I get my hands on her. I'll tear her a new one!"

"Leah stop."

"How could you let this happen? When did this even happen? Tell me, everything!" Leah turned on Bella and pulled the girl roughly up, shaking her until her teeth clacked. Bella gave a small frightened cry and Leah stopped, realizing she was probably behaving no better than Rosalie in this moment. "Tell me," she said more softly, letting go of Bella who clutched her sides in an effort to protect herself.

And so Bella did, recounting every detail from the very beginning. Leah sat still the whole time, grinding her teeth, fidgeting with her hands. Bella knew the Reserve girl would only be more agitated by her tale, but she was too afraid to deny her the truth lest the girl unleash her rage on her. And it felt good, to tell someone this. It was like a weight had lifted off of her chest.

"Did you tell Charlie about this?" Leah asked when the girl finished.

Bella shook her head no.

"Someone at the police?" Another head shake. "At the school?" When Bella shook her head once more Leah grew disgusted. "Bella how could you keep this quiet? She practically molested you!" Bella had told Leah even about those parts, spilling more to the girl she barely knew then she had to Alice, her close friend. _Friend,_ she huffed ironically. She couldn't believe the pixie would act so vilely to her own sister. No wonder Rosalie was messed up, if her family treated her this way.

"I told Carlisle," Bella added. "He and I are going to work on it with Rosalie. We're going to make sure nothing bad happens."

"That makes me feel so much better," Leah let out a huge sigh of relief, yet not utterly satisfied with the girl. Bella should be doing more than this. She should running the other way every time the blonde grew closer.

"Yea, so it's not as bad as you think. I'd prefer it though if you kept this quiet."

The brown skinned girl shot her an incredulous look. Bella stammered to correct herself. "I don't want more people involved. I want to be strong and handle this by myself. Once it's done and over, then I can tell people. Only then will I feel safe enough to divulge my secrets."

"Bella, that's unhealthy." Leah frowned, placing her hands behind her and stretching her legs out. The air had grown chiller, and the day darker. The two had lost track of how much time they had spent talking.

"Leah, please promise me one thing. Don't tell anyone about this."

"That's absurd-you already kept it a secret for so long!"

"Just please. Do this one thing for me." Bella looked at Leah with so much desperation in her eyes that Leah found it hard to swallow. Grudgingly, and feeling like the words were choking her to as she spoke them, she nodded her head and said, "fine. But I want you to keep me updated. I want to know everything that happens with you and the blonde. I need to know, or else I won't have any peace of mind."

Bella was silent as she contemplated this. "That's fine with me. I'll keep my bargain if you keep yours."

"Promise." The two girls shook on it. Leah got up, her ass cold from sitting for so long, and brushed the snow off of her bottom. Some stray flakes fell from the sky. It had begun to snow again. "I better get home," Leah said, checking that she had three missed calls on her phone. "Their probably wondering what I'm doing that's taking me so long."

"Oh, crap, what time is it?" Bella asked. She had completely forgotten she had a dinner to make.

"It's five."

"Shit! I have to go, I need to cook dinner for Charlie!" Bella jumped up. "I'll see you!" She ran towards the store but Leah pulled her back by the arm. "Here, put my number into your phone. That way I can keep updated on your situation."

Bella paused at this. Rosalie had said she wasn't allowed to have others numbers in her phone, but then again that was a stupid rule. She took the girl's number and then ran off to the store. She wondered if her groceries were still there.

"Have a good Thanksgiving!" she called out to Leah who replied with a "you too!" Then the doors of the store slide closed and Bella was concealed from Leah's view. The girl let out a heavy sigh. "Happy Thanksgiving, my ass," she muttered. She couldn't stop thinking about what Bella had told her. She only hated Rosalie even more. Wait until Jacob heard about this. He would be devastated to find out his childhood crush was in such a toxic situation. With that, Leah turned to her car.

 **A/N: Stupid Leah, you promised not to tell anyone!**

 **I kind of scrapped the idea of Leah as a love interest. I figured the story was already complex enough. Instead I delegated her role into the flirtatious friend. I would say more about what she's going to do in the rest of the series, but that would ruin the plot :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Toxic Rose

Chapter Nineteen: A Meeting with the Cullen's

 **A/N: Woo! Finally things might get straightened out between the girls. Also there's some fluff in this chapter. About time, right? I think I have a couple more scenes planned out before things get more serious between the two girls, if you know what I mean ;) Also if anyone has a request for a romantic scene feel free to PM me and I'll take one of the ideas into consideration and incorporate it into a chapter. **

Bella stood in the middle of the Cullen's house living room, shifting from one foot to another uncomfortably. She felt exposed, the room too big and bare around her, and her right in the middle of it, all the attention of the three other people in this room on her. Carlisle was sitting down on the couch in front of her and Alice had taken the arm chair to his right while Rosalie was leaning against the wall to his left, arms crossed over her chest. She still had the neck bandage on, small spots of red flecking it. Bella couldn't stand to look at it, once again reminded how close the girl had been to death because of her.

"I suspect all of you have an inkling of an idea as to why I asked you to be present here," Carlisle started softly and lacing his fingers together in front of him. He was still wearing his doctors coat and Bella wondered if the doctor had come straight from the hospital to talk to them.

It was a day since Thanksgiving had passed, and since it was a Saturday, Carlisle had called Bella to tell her she was requested to be at his house at a certain time and that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Bella hadn't sleep tonight, fearing this talk, and especially fearing to address the pixie who she knew was definitely not going to be happy about any of this.

"It's about Rose and Bella," Alice piped up, her face neutral for now. "Are you going to punish Rosalie for what she did to Bella? She hurt her in more than one way." Alice had absolutely no concern for Rosalie's health, even though the blonde had barely come back from the hospital.

Carlisle shook his head at this. "I talked to Bella at the hospital about this whole situation and it seems there was a mix up. Bella would like to explain this to you herself." Carlisle turned the floor over to Bella who immediately felt like she was going to pass out as everyone turned their eyes to her. "I uh, I uh, I think you misunderstood me that night Alice," Bella said as she tried to steady her breathing and not sound so out of breath as she spoke.

"And what exactly did I misunderstand? You flat out admitted to me that Rosalie molested you against your will!"

"No, that's not the case," Bella squirmed uncomfortably and played with the edges of her sleeves as she looked down. She couldn't maintain eye contact with the pixie. "What I meant was that at first I wasn't sure what Rosalie's intentions were. I thought she was touching me and stuff to get a rise out of me but she wasn't because she actually liked me and I saw her motions as a form of harassment at the time because I was so confused as to what was going on. But now I-"

"That's still molestation, Bella!" Alice shot up from her seat, disbelief in her face. "The fact that she touched you in the beginning and you didn't like it or know what to make of it still makes it wrong. It doesn't make it right. What are you doing Bella?" Alice's soft question at the end made the brunette squirm even more. She could feel her skin get clammy. What did she say now? She had tried rehearsing what to say to the pixie all night yesterday but their conversations were never predictable, so in short, there was no way to prepare.

"But I still liked it," Bella admitted, her face flushing. Oh god this was so embarrassing. She cursed everything and anything that had caused her to have to admit this in front of others. Alice's mouth flapped open and shut like a fish, Carlisle sat still where he was and Rosalie smirked.

"What?" Alice wheezed when she had regained her voice.

"I said I liked it Alice. I liked all of it. I like Rosalie," Bella said softly, feeling like she was giving her friend the ultimate betrayal. She hugged her shoulders hard in a bid to maintain some semblance of calm in this whirlwind of a conversation. She felt like her head was spinning; like she was going to go out of control.

"You-like-her?" Each word came out painfully and Bella winced, sorry to be causing her friend such pain. It seemed she just couldn't stop hurting everyone. Rosalie, Leah, Alice, and her dad if he ever found out.

"I can't believe you," Alice muttered, sounding like her heart was breaking. "I can't believe you Bella! What is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with her," Rosalie spoke up, coming off the wall. Her face was calm but her eyes were dark. She strode up over to Bella, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "She likes me and I like her back. You can't accept the fact, that's not my problem." In her sentence was the unsaid implication that Alice was mad that Rosalie was getting over their failed romantic relationship.

"But you'll only hurt her!" Alice spat, having drawn closer to the two girls in her agitation.

"I won't. Bella trusts me not to," Rosalie said calmly and Alice turned her wide eyes to Bella. "Don't tell me you actually believe her! She's hurt countless people. She's hurt me, her family, my friends at school; did you know she bullied all my friends?" Bella winced at this. She had heard this before from her dad but she hadn't known it was Alice's friends specifically. Alice saw Bella's wince and went on. "See, you didn't know. You don't know a lot about her but I do and I'm warning you to stay away from her!"

Bella's own rational had told her the same thing but had Bella listened? No. And she certainly wasn't going to listen to someone else if she couldn't even listen to her own self. "Alice," Bella slowly started, licking her dry lips nervously. These next words were either going to break Alice or push her away from Bella and the brunette didn't know which was worse. "I want to be with Rosalie. I trust her to take care of me."

Rage flashed in the pixie's normally docile features. "You don't know her Bella. You claim to like her but do you know that you're in love with a murderess?"

"Alice-!" Carlisle rose up but Alice snapped back at him. "She deserves to know. She needs to know just what she's getting into." Alice turned to Bella, a triumphant smile on her lips, certain she had scared the brunette off but to her shock the brunette hadn't reacted at all the way the pixie expected. She looked sad if anything.

"Alice I know."

Those words swept a cold chill down the pixie's back. "You know?" her voice was barely a whisper as Bella nodded her head in affirmation. Bella had found out the night Rosalie tried to commit suicide. The blonde hadn't outright said she killed others but the implications were clear, and even an oblivious girl like Bella could figure it out. "But how can you lay with that thing, touch her knowing all this?" Alice's voice shook with unrestrained emotion.

"The same way you did, Alice dear," Rosalie smugly stated. Alice wanted to wipe that smug look off of the other girl's face. And would have, but she was still filled with so much horror at Bella's admission. Bella was crazy to love Rosalie! The irony of how Alice had done the same months ago was lost on herself, and the short girl ran her hands through her hair as she tried to cope with this. "Besides, father approves." Rosalie raised her chin up haughtily at this.

"Carlisle!" She turned to her father who had been quietly standing around, making sure the situation did not escalate out of hand.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Do something about this! It's not right! How could you ever agree to it?" Alice gestured wildly to Bella and Rosalie. The man simply shrugged. "Alice, I cannot. Both girls wish to be in a mutual relationship and I will not take this away from them if it makes them happy. The last thing I would want to do is impose on the happiness of my child, or any child."

Alice gave a scream, tugging on her hair ends painfully before letting go. "I can't believe that all of you are against me," she hissed, betrayal thick in her voice. "You're no longer my friend Bella!" The brunette flinched at this, feeling tears gather in her eyes as her heart ached. "And you!" Alice pointed at Rosalie. "I never wish to speak to you again!"

"Gladly possible," Rosalie replied as Alice shot her an evil look and stamped away, slamming doors, knocking things to the floor and banging furniture. This chaos continued for a few minutes, Alice's cries ricocheting in the other rooms in the house.

"I'm sorry for all that," Carlisle spoke up once Alice's enraged cries and the shattering of objects grew distant. "Alice is very prone to overreacting so pay her outburst no mind. I'm sure she doesn't really wish to stop being your friend. I will talk to her until she calms down." With that he left, his coat swishing around him as he followed the trail of Alice's destruction.

The two girls stayed silent for a little while longer before Rosalie let out a lengthy exhale. "That girl is always so annoying." Her thumb was unconsciously rubbing circles on Bella's shoulder. The brunette felt bad. She had upset her friend and ruined their relationship. She knew it was going to happen but still, it hurt to hear the pixie admit it aloud. "Don't worry about her," Rosalie murmured, seeing that Bella's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She brought her mouth down lower and gave the brunette's ear a kiss. Shivers ran down Bella's back, coiling down in her belly. "How about a nice distraction?" Images ran rampant in Bella's head. Which distraction would it be? Would it involve them making out or would it go further than that and-

Bella stopped herself there, her face flushing. Rosalie had spoken but the brunette hadn't heard, so wrapped up in her naughty thoughts she had been. "What?"

"I said I'm taking you on a date."

"A date?" They had never been on a date before. Excitement tugged at Bella's belly. "But wait, I'm not wearing anything cute, or even have my money, and my hair-"

Rosalie silenced her ramblings with another kiss to the ear, her lips so soft. "It's fine," she murmured against it. "Think of this as out pre-first date, like a practice date. And then we can set up a real date to celebrate us going out. We'll dress up and go out to a nice restaurant and then enjoy each others company. Would you like that?" Bella nodded her head obediently, Rosalie's close proximity so damn distracting. "Good." The blonde pulled away, leaving Bella feeling cold without her. "Now let's get into the car."

"Where are we going?"

Rosalie winked at her. "It's a surprise."

The surprise turned out to be an ice skating rink, in the next town over. "I don't want people at school seeing us," Rosalie reasoned. "Their all judgmental small town hicks that don't understand the complexity of love and how it's not only found between a man and a woman but between same genders as well." Bella didn't mind. It was nice being out of Forks once in a while and she certainly did not need her classmates seeing her hanging out with the notorious blonde.

"But an ice skating rink? Rosalie I'm super clumsy. I'll break all my bones just trying to get on the ice," Bella whined as Rosalie parked her mustang in the ice rink's parking lot.

"I know you're clumsy, that's why I took us here." Bella felt a hint of unease. Was the blonde going to go back to her threatening ways? Did she _want_ Bella to get hurt? "That way we can cling onto each other all we want and blame it on your inability to skate."

Oh. So that was the reason.

Bella felt her cheeks blush. Now she definitely was motivated to go skating. What were a few bruises if she could just hold onto Rosalie.

True to her word, Bella could barely make it five steps without sliding forward or letting out a squeak as her legs went in opposite directions on the ice. Rosalie was there to catch her or to hold her and guide her and it felt nice to be in the blonde's arms. Bella _might_ have overdone the whole clumsy act once or twice if only for Rosalie to grab her hand. If the blonde knew of what Bella was doing she gave no indication of it.

When Bella retired to the bench once her feet started hurting, she ate a hot dog Rosalie had bought for her and watched the blonde as she skated for a couple more minutes. Watching the blonde on the ice, without Bella's clumsy attempts to slow her down, was a real treat. The girl was absolutely majestic. Her blonde curls span around her, her arms came up above her head gracefully and her eyes were far away, lost in reverie to whatever music she was hearing in her head as her supple body moved across the ice like it was nothing. Bella was certain that this was what professional ice skating looked like, even if she had never seen anything else to compare it too. The girl was just so beautiful and dazzlingly. Would she be like this in bed too? All graceful limbs and body moving- _stop_ , Bella growled to herself, trying to get her mind out of the gutter. Geez, since when was she such a horn dog?

Rosalie came off the ice, after she caught Bella's open mouthed staring at her. "Like what you see?" she asked in a teasing lilt.

"Yea," Bella dumbly responded, unable to deny this. Her cheeks burned at her slip up but Rosalie only laughed. She held out a hand to help Bella up, the brunette having taken her skates off long ago. "I'm glad you did. Now let's go get some food. I'm thinking an all you can eat buffet."

"I already ate, so it doesn't have to be something big," Bella waved her hands around to dissuade the blonde.

"I don't know. With the way you were hungrily looking at me, I'd say you need something more," Rosalie purred in Bella's ear as she kissed her there gently. Bella's body under went a full flush and she wanted to contradict Rosalie but suddenly her tongue wasn't working anymore.

Rosalie took off her skates and then they were off to a restaurant, one that looked very comfy and chill and was a short walk from the ice skating rink.

"And what will the two of you ladies be having today?" A waiter asked, taking out his notepad and scribbling down the orders as Rosalie shot off the dishes for them. Done, he sped off to get the meals made. Rosalie turned her attention back to Bella, smiling gently. "How's school going?"

Over the course of the meal the two girl's talked. Rosalie was a very attentive listener and always chimed in at the right moments. She also always had the right thing to say and Bella found herself gradually surprised by the level of the other girl's charm. She could make any topic interesting and she knew so much. Not only that but she made Bella feel like everything Bella said was of utmost importance. Bella never had someone pay so much attention to what she was saying. It would have been unnerving if not for the fact the Rosalie made the conversation flow effortlessly. Bella felt like she was talking to an old friend. Even when she had talked with Alice she had never felt this way and she had considered the pixie her closet friend, other than Angela. Talking with Alice had been like having a flurry of information thrown at her and trying to digest it all. The pixie hardly took into consideration what someone else had to say and when she did it was for her own advantage. Talking with Angela was more pleasant but she wasn't as poised or charismatic as Rosalie was. Bella was shocked she had never noticed this about the blonde, but to be honest the blonde had never talked to her like this before. Usually she was too busy threatening the brunette or touching her in suggestive manners.

"You could be so popular at school," Bella blurted out, cutting Rosalie off from talking about a new movie that was coming out.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her brows drawn in confusion. Bella flushed, realizing she had said this aloud. She looked down at the ice cream on her plate. It was starting to melt. They had finished their main course and moved on to desert.

"I was um, just thinking you're really, um, great at conversation. You have a lot of charm. And then I thought you could be really popular in school if you talked like this with everyone."

Rosalie's face became withdrawn and she looked away, quiet. Bella let her fork scrape against the porcelain of the plate. Great, she had ruined the only good conversation she had ever had with the blonde. _Good job fucking it up, Swan,_ her conscious snarled at her. _It was going so well and you just had to speak without thinking!_

 _I'm sorry!_ The other part of Bella's subconscious sniffled.

 _Well sorry is not gonna cut it this time,_ it hissed back at her.

Bella looked up at the blonde, who was still distant. The background noise of the restaurant took the place of where what had moments ago been their animated conversation. Bella had to do something to fix this! "I'm sorry," she blurted out and the blonde snapped her head back to look at her. "For what?" the blonde arched a brow, hand propping up chin.

"For saying what I said. I ruined the atmosphere between us. It's weird now," Bella evasively explained, not wanting to cause the blonde to withdraw further.

Rosalie let out a deep breath, pushing herself back into her seat. Her eyes sought out Bella's. "It's okay. I'm not mad. And it's not weird now. I was just thinking about things. You know I used to be like that back then."

"Like what?"

Rosalie gave a wry smile. "Popular."

"And what happened?" Bella cautiously asked. She was still curious about the blonde's past.

The blonde spread out her hands. "I blew it. Like I blow everything." Then she reached out and grasped the brunette's between her own. "But not with you. I want to make a fresh start with you. I do like you and I want to treat you properly. I'll try hard not to blow it." The blonde's serious expression changed into a smirk. "Besides, you're a girl. I don't think you have the right equipment that requires blowing." She added a wink at this and Bella felt her face burn all the way to the tips of her ears as a particular image of the blonde- _no, stop!_

Bella disentangled her hands from the others and coughed awkwardly into them. The ice cream was a complete puddle on her plate now, much how Bella's insides felt at that comment. Rosalie knew what her words had done to Bella and leaned back into her chair cockily. She had succeeded in changing the serious tone the conversation had taken but it wasn't entirely gone and this time she was the one who interrupted the pleasant mood. The cocky expression faded away as a more sober tone took over her emotions. "You know I wish I could tell you everything. About me. About my past. About what makes me, _me_."

"Then why don't you tell me?" Rosalie looked shocked by the brunette's words. "I already know some of it, so I don't see the harm in telling me more."

Rosalie made a face at this, it clear that she disagreed with this idea. "I can't. I don't want to burden you with my...my sins."

Bella felt a lump in her throat form. Now that she had ruined the dinner's mood she supposed she should do it all the way at least. "Then just answer me one thing."

Rosalie's eyes were guarded and the corners of her mouth hardened. Bella was sure the other girl knew what the question was without having to ask it because she started explaining herself before Bella even voiced her inquiry. "I...I feel like a killer. Like I'm responsible for others pain and deaths, but I..." She paused at this and chewed on her lip. "I've only done it in self defense. Because my life was in danger. I don't know if they actually died or what...but it felt like they did. There was so much blood." Rosalie's voice dipped low and Bella had to strain to hear her. The blonde's arms had unconsciously wrapped around her own shoulders. Remembering this hurt the blonde but Bella felt more reassured hearing this. Rosalie hadn't actively sought out to hurt people. She had been threatened, so it was only natural that she would fight for her life. Bella reached out a hand and placed it on the blonde's arm, startling her, the blonde having gotten lost in her memories, staring down at the table with a haunted look in her eyes. "I'm sorry for asking. But thank you for telling me. It means a lot."

Rosalie was silent, an uncertain and vulnerable look on her face. Then she smiled and everything was better.

* * *

"Well I guess that this is good night," Rosalie said as she pulled up in her car, her voice a bit pensive. They were a block away from Bella's house but didn't dare to go any closer for fear of Bella's father seeing them together and that was something they had not worked out how to approach yet.

"Are we ever going to tell him?" Bella quietly voiced the concern she had been mulling over all day in the back of her mind. Now that they had arrived at her father's house the concern rose back up in her mind. How were she and the blonde going to get around seeing each other if the chief of police hated Rosalie's guts?

Rosalie was quiet a moment. "I don't think we should for now. I want to...I want to prove myself first. I want to show him I'm a good person."

"And how are you going to do that?" Bella was touched by Rosalie's words. She was learning today that the blonde was indeed a sweet person; she had just been hurt too often and her true self was hidden under a thick barrier of the nastiest rose thorns that pricked anyone and everyone that pressed too close to them. Bella was determined to get past them, no matter what it took.

"I don't know yet," the blonde answered truthfully and a bit morose. "But when I figure it out I'll let you know."

Bella said nothing, just sat there in the dark of the car. Heat was blasting from the air vents and she let her fingers trail absently over them. They were quiet, soaking up each others presence, hesitating to depart. "I guess I better let you out, before Charlie gets worried and calls Carlisle over," Rosalie said at last, reluctance at the idea dripping from her voice. Bella didn't want to leave, not yet. When she was with Rosalie she could forget about how she had fought with Alice, how she had work to do for school...

"Rosalie..." Bella turned to the blonde, trying to figure out how to voice these feelings. The younger girl couldn't see the other girls expression in the dark of the car, but her face leaned closer and she pressed the gentlest of kisses to Bella's mouth, sensing what the girl had wanted before she had to ask for it. "I had fun today," Rosalie admitted, pulling back.

Was that kiss _it_? Was that all Bella was going to get? She wanted more, god damn it! Now that Rosalie and her had somehow balanced out this weird relationship of theirs, were by some miracle on the same page, she was not going to leave with just a simple kiss. She had been burning up all day from the small touches as Rosalie righted her on the ice, melting from the smoldering stares from the blonde, and turned on by the suggestive phrases.

Now that she finally had the blonde-the girl was her girlfriend after all (she still hadn't been able to wrap her head fully around the fact)- she was going to use her girlfriend privileges and get more out of Rosalie. She thought she deserved it in the very least for the blonde being so cruel to her before.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked hesitantly, as Bella closed the distance before them and hungrily kissed the blonde's lips. The younger girl's insides lit up at the exchange and made her only press harder, seeking to get more, to taste more of the other. Rosalie merely groaned at the way their lips meshed together. Her hands ran up to the sides of Bella's ribs whose insides tingled at the touch. Still Bella wanted more. She needed the girl's hands on her skin not on her shirt. She redirected the blonde's hands under her shirt, tugging them up to her bra. Rosalie pulled away from the brunette's mouth at this, her breath shaky.

"Bella are you sure about this? I don't want your first time to be in a car next to your father's house." There was slight amusement in her voice but also desire.

Bella let out a frustrated groan at this. The blonde was right. But she only wanted a little. Just a little more to kiss her at least. "It's fine. I just wanna make out with you a bit."

Rosalie smiled and leaned back into the kiss. This time they were slower, less insistent. It was more about exploring the insides of each others mouths. Rosalie's hands hovered over where Bella had put them, feeling the rapid heart beat of the younger girl. She slide them down, teasingly to her sides and could feel the others breath hitch in her mouth. Bella placed her own hands on Rosalie's sides, sliding them up and down experimentally, the fabric moving with her hands until it had bunched up and a span of smooth flesh greeted her. She let her fingers run over it, enjoying the warmth of the other girl's body. The windows of the car had fogged up from all the heat they had created, whereas outside snow had begun to fall gently on the car as it idled, it's lights off so as to not alert attention. The girls would have kept kissing if not for a phone going off. With a groan of reluctance Rosalie pulled away, digging her phone out her bag. It was her father. What did he want?

"Hello," she said, trying to clear as much of the lust and irritation at being interrupted out of her voice.

"Rosalie, are you still with Ms. Bella?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Charlie called our house asking for her and I said that she was done hanging out with Emmett and Alice and had already started on her way home. I can't keep him ignorant forever so I'm afraid your time is up." Bella sat quietly in the car, wiping away at the fogged up passenger window as Rosalie talked, and fighting the snake of lust that coiled in her lower belly. Why had Carlisle called? Couldn't he have done it when they were less busy?

"Fine. I understand. We're right by her house."

"Good girl," Carlisle hummed. "I'll see you home for dinner." He ended the call and Rosalie rolled her eyes. Yea yea, she'd see him for dinner at six. He never had dinner with his kids except on rare occasions such as when he wanted to ask them something or get them to do something for him. And she knew what this dinner conversation was going to be about: Bella. He couldn't talk to Rosalie in the hospital because he was busy with other patients and she was recovering, but now at home nothing would stop him. She put the phone back in her purse. "That was Carlisle. He says your dad called, asking where you were."

Bella gave a sigh. "I guess it's my cue to go. I'll just tell him one of you guys dropped me off by the house." Bella rummaged through the dark for a few things. She had to go home eventually but she kind of didn't want to, her new found relationship with Rosalie making her want to stay in the blonde's arms. _There will be time later,_ she reassured herself. _No need to rush things_.

Her hand found the door handle and she was about to leave when a sudden thought paused her. Without giving it a second more consideration she leaned over in the dark and sought out Rosalie's lips, kissing them long and hard before biting down on her bottom lip and pulling it gently with her teeth before letting go. Then with a burst of cold air she was out the car, running to her home, enjoyment thrumming in her veins. She hadn't waited for Rosalie's reaction to the last kiss but she knew she had to have surprised the blonde. Bella had been googling some kissing techniques and _other_ things, in order to be more well versed in such matters and she was intent on testing them out on the blonde sooner or later.

Back in the car Rosalie let out a shaky exhale, her fingers coming up to touch her lip where Bella had bit it. Where had the girl learned such tricks? All the desire that had been washed away by that phone call with Carlisle came back full force and she let out a groan as she let her head hit the wheel softly. How was she going to drive in this state? She couldn't focus on anything right now. On anything except the thought of having the brunette squirming underneath her, naked and panting.

She was trying to be good and patient for Bella, treating her like a normal person would. She wanted to erase all that happened before between them for a fresh start so to speak. Yet here the brunette was, testing the limits of Rosalie's shitty self control. The blonde wanted to sleep with her but she was forcing herself to be patient, to start off with slow kisses and hand holding and then move onto being hot and heavy with her. She was going to have a normal relationship for once and for all, damn it! She wasn't going to fuck it up like she had with Marie or Alice.

Rosalie gave another groan and squeezed her thighs together. _Focus Hale. Get your head out the gutter!_ One hand trailed down her crotch, disregarding her commands. _Just for a minute. It'll be real quick and I promise you'll feel much better afterwards._ It whined, pleading.

 _No!_ Rosalie snarled internally and snatched her hand away, picking her head up from the wheel. She rolled the windows down and turned off the heat. She was going to freeze these feelings of lust away. Now was not a good time for them. She turned the car lights on and rolled away, casting a wistful look at Bella's house. It would happen one day, in the right moment. But not now.

 **A/N: Now that the two girls are dating I kind of included both their thoughts. This is to herald the change that has occurred in their relationship. No longer will Rosalie's actions be super mysterious. And I didn't want to do one scene entirely from one's perspective and then give the same scene but from the others because I felt it would be much easier to read something once as opposed to twice with both girl's input in it. But that's just my writing style. Anyway leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this. Was the date too sudden? Should I have waited longer to put it in?**


	22. Chapter 22

Toxic Rose

Chapter Twenty: Friend Breaks, my Heart Aches

 **A/N: And I'm back, with another chapter. I've finally more or less figured out the rest of the plot of the story so I'm already kind of planning out the chapters and starting to write them out. If that goes well and I'm not swamped with other work then I can possibly go back to releasing a chapter each week even.**

Bella let herself into the house, tapping snow off of her boots as she closed the door behind her.

"Bella!" her father greeted as she shed her winter clothes and entered the dining room, where her father was sitting with a can of beer in front of him on the table. The TV was playing in the background but he wasn't watching it. "How did your day go? Did you talk with Carlisle and Rosalie about what happened that night?" Charlie had been told by the town doctor that he was not to be involved in this conversation, and so Bella had a feeling he would interrogate her on it when she came home. And she was right.

"It was fine, dad," Bella said softly. "We talked about it and Rosalie isn't going to bother me anymore. She apologized to me and so did her dad, and uh, now she's going to do community service to make up for things." Bella fibbed on the spot, lying something that came increasingly more and more easily for her ever since she had met the blonde.

Charlie frowned over his beer, tapping his fingers on the metal can. Bella knew he wanted to hear more about this issue, but she wasn't going to give him more.

"I can't say more dad," Bella explained. "Carlisle made me sign a confidentiality form."

"Of course he did," Charlie muttered darkly under his breath as he stood up. "That man always covers his bases and is making sure to do the same with you in case things take a turn for the worse." He walked over to Bella, standing a few inches from her. "Bella you need to tell me these things, doctor confidentiality or not. I'm your father. I deserve to know." He placed his hands on his chest at the word father.

 _Usually Charlie rarely pays attention to me, so why is he focusing so much on me now?_ Bella squirmed internally, trying to figure out what else to say. "Don't give me any bullshit Bella. Do you hear me?" Bella nodded her head grimly, her palms sweating and she clasped them to hide her nervousness.

"I'm sorry dad, but the topic is still raw for me and I don't want to think about it right now, much less talk about it. Please you have to understand. One day I will tell you but that day is not now. I need to...I need a break from all this." Bella gestured with her hands widely. Her eyes were wide and pleading, begging her father to understand. He twisted his lips up as he thought, letting out a loud sigh at the end and dropping his hands from his chest to her shoulders. "Bells, can you really not tell me anything?" His voice so harsh and demanding before was soft and caring now.

Bella quickly shook her head no. "I just-I can't." Her voice cracked a little on that. And it was true-she could never tell her father what was really going on between the two girls.

"I really hate Rosalie Cullen," Charlie growled, as he watched his daughter suffering before him. "She's done nothing but be a burden to others. Past be damned, she's still a bitch no matter how much others try to help her. And what does she do? Bite the hand that feeds her." Charlie roughly tugged his daughter close to him. Bella hesitantly wrapped her arms around his back, realizing that her dad was hugging her, or at least attempting to. Awkwardly, very awkwardly. "Don't worry Bells. I won't let her hurt you ever again."

Bella felt like she should be grateful for this, even if the prospect of Charlie getting more protective over her annoyed her. "Thanks dad." This phrase made him happy and he released her from the hug. "Did you have fun the rest of the day hanging out with Emmett and Alice?"

Carlisle had lied to Charlie about who the brunette was actually spending the day with. Flashes of the blonde in the dark car and the kisses they shared with one another appeared in her mind and her cheeks slightly warmed. "It was nice. Emmett is Emmett and we played a lot of games. As for Alice we just did make overs and stuff. Nothing too serious."

"I'm glad you're having fun. I couldn't stand it if my little girl couldn't go back to a normal life because of Rosalie."

 _If only you knew,_ Bella sighed sadly. _My life has ceased being normal a long time ago._

* * *

School started up again and Bella found herself reluctantly crawling out of bed in order to go. She wasn't looking forward to today. All her work had to be rushed since she had had a hectic break, her homework sloppy and carelessly done. Additionally, Alice was still mad at her. Bella had texted the girl multiple times and not once had the girl responded. Bella was too afraid to call her and didn't for fear that Alice would curse her out and tell her once more that she didn't want to be friends with her. Getting Rosalie as a girlfriend had softened the blow of Alice's harsh words but Bella still thought of her as a friend despite all the things she had done to the blonde in the past and even the present. The sight of the livid pixie standing over a thrashing Rosalie on the floor as she tasered her again and again was enough to make Bella's blood boil. Who treated someone else like that? It's like they wanted Rosalie to be angry; to be a monster. Bella was certain she herself would be perpetually pissed off if that was what she had to come home to.

Bella got into her truck, having gotten dressed warmly. It had snowed more during the night and the inside of her cab was ice cold. She cranked up the heating and waited for it to warm up a bit before she rolled out of the driveway and to school. While there had been a lack of conversation with Alice, Bella had been texting the taller Cullen all day since their impromptu date on Saturday.

Rosalie said she wanted to take Bella to the mall outside of Forks after school today and the brunette couldn't deny this. She badly wanted to see the other girl. She didn't want to waste anymore time now that they were dating. She was going to make the most of this. She knew Alice would be mad, but Bella should have the right to be mad back at her, for treating Rosalie the way she did, for breaking her heart. Ugh, she still couldn't believe the two had dated in the past. It was so weird. _But I guess I should have expected that from a family of crazy adopted siblings._

Students were milling around one another in the parking lot, talking about what they had done for break. It all sounded exciting and ten times better than what Bella had done. She parked her car carefully and got out, making her way through the trampled snow. She was hoping she would get a glimpse of Rosalie in the morning before class but when she texted the blonde to ask her if she was here, she got a frowny face in response. **Dad said to stay home. Too much strain on my neck** was her message and Bella sighed. So she wouldn't be seeing her girl today until the mall date. She pocketed her phone and tried to not be too disappointed for the rest of her morning classes.

At least she would see her for the mall trip. Normally Bella hated malls, but if it was with the blonde she didn't mind. She just hoped she didn't shop like Alice or else-Bella stopped her thoughts right there. She would be seeing Alice soon since lunch was almost upon the school's student body. How would the pixie react to her? Should Bella go up to her and ask to talk? She chewed on her thumb, wondering what the best course of action should be. Rosalie had texted Bella and told her last night not to worry about Alice. That the pixie often felt emotions more strongly than others and would throw childish tantrums sometimes. She would get over this, Bella just had to give her enough time to get over her initial anger.

 **Yes, but how long would that take?** Bella questioned. Rosalie had taken longer to respond then, her text bubble showing three dots and Bella waited anxiously for what the answer would be.

 **I don't know,** Rosalie had typed at last. **But know that I'm here for you and will be your best friend if you need one as well.**

That statement had brought sadness with it but also happiness. Rosalie really was trying for Bella's sake and the girl appreciated it greatly. But how long would the happiness last? Carlisle had told her that Borderline Personality patients would show the very epitome of love to their cherished ones and then turn on a dime and hate them with every bone in their body. Bella shook her head. Best not to think about this.

The bell for lunch rang and Bella slowly gathered up her stuff, dreading to go to the cafeteria and seeing Alice. But she couldn't put this off for forever and she did want to see Angela today to catch up on stuff. Bella was the last one to enter the food hall, everyone else having almost ran over in exuberance to be able to talk to one another after their break. Bella kept her head down and gaze away from the Cullen table and took a seat with her back facing to them.

"Hey guys," Bella greeted. A chorus of hellos greeted her back. "Where's Mike?" Bella asked, surprised to see the blonde haired boy missing.

"He got sick," Lauren said off handily, stabbing her fork into her school pasta. "He's got like a fever or something." Bella nodded her head in consternation of this. Looked like his break hadn't been that good either.

"But enough about Mike, let's talk about my break!" Jessica squealed, throwing her hands in the air. She looked tan and Bella guessed she got it from her trip to the Bahamas. Bella listened attentively as the girl rambled on about what she ate, how cute the boys were there, how much sun and sand there was on the beaches, etc. The influx of information had Bella's head spinning but she didn't dare interrupt.

"Ugh, Jessica can you shut up already?" Lauren groaned, rubbing her temples. "We already heard this stuff ten thousand times."

"You've been telling us the whole day non stop," Eric added.

Jessica folded her arms over her chest and jerked her chin up. "Yes, but Bella hasn't heard it." Then she, Lauren and Eric got into a debate about whether Bella couldn't just be given the cliff notes version of this all, to spare the others from a repeat of Jessica's trip. Angela and Bella were left out and the dark skinned girl smiled gently at her. "So what did you do during break, Bella?"

 _Well, let's see,_ Bella muttered to herself as she mentally ticked off on her fingers what she had done. _I sent someone to a hospital, I lost a friend, I got Leah mad at me and came out to Carlisle Cullen about my sexual preference. So a shitty break, except for the fact I'm now dating Rosalie, the girl every one hates and thinks is crazy._

"Oh, nothing," Bella shrugged hoping she came off casual, and took a bite of her salad.

"Same here," Angela smiled warmly at her. The two girls continued on with pleasant conversation and soon lunch was over. Bella got up to throw away her tray when someone roughly pushed past her and she stumbled, nearly face planting into the trash can. Regaining her balance she looked back to see who had pushed her and saw the very familiar form of a small dark haired girl rushing away from her. Had Alice pushed her?

Why?

"Bella are you okay?" Angela asked, noting with concern the look of pain on Bella's face at Alice's actions.

"Are you two fighting?" Jessica got close to Bella, ever eager for gossip. "Cause it looks like you guys are. She was glaring at you the whole time during lunch and now she just pushed you. Cat fight," Jessica made cat claws with her hands and Lauren tsked loudly. "Don't rub this in Bella's face."

"What, I'm just stating facts," Jessica shot back and soon her and Lauren were engaged in another argument.

"We've had a...disagreement, is all," Bella said sadly and dumped her food into the trash.

* * *

"Here, try this on," Rosalie insisted, pushing a reluctant Bella towards a changing room in the back of the store. It was after school now and the two girls had driven out of Forks to go shopping. Here they would be hard pressed to find someone from their school that could interrupt their time together. And additionally this mall had more selection than the one by their home.

"Rosalie, don't be ridiculous," Bella hissed, trying to dig her heels in only to fail. She had forgotten how terrifyingly strong the other girl was. "The price tag on this dress is absurd. You can buy half a new wardrobe at a reasonable store for the price of this piece of cloth that barely looks like it will cover anything."

"You're not talking your way out of this Bells," Rosalie said, having pushed and tugged the girl successfully to the changing room. She tossed the girl in, standing with her hands over her hips to block the only exit out of the small booth the brunette was now trapped in. Bella clutched the thin black material in her hands, trying to stare the blonde wordlessly down, but Rosalie merely arched an imposing brow and Bella conceded reluctantly. "Fine, I'll try it on, but you're not buying it."

"I'll be the judge of that. Now get changing," Rosalie jerked her chin to get the girl moving but Bella frowned. "I can't change. The curtains are open."

Rosalie stepped in, closing the curtains behind her. "All better now?"

"No," Bella said. "How am I going to change with you here?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't run away, and to make sure the final result looks great on you." Rosalie smirked, her eyes glimmering with mischief. Bella didn't want the blonde in here; she felt self conscious of her body. Compared to the pale haired goddess, her body was something average, a bit on the fleshy side. "I'd really like it if-"

"Out of the question," Rosalie didn't even let the other finish her statement. "I'm staying here. Now get changing." Bella sniffed and pointedly turned her back on the other, hoping that by her not having to look at the blonde, the blonde wouldn't be able to see her body. A stupid idea, really, but it would make Bella feel better. Rosalie sat down on the bench in the room, crossing her arms and legs as she looked impassively at the younger girl. Bella could see her in the mirror she was facing. Swallowing nervously she slowly raised her sweater over her head, watching the blonde's face for any signs of disgust or mocking intent. When the other stayed still and expressionless, Bella let the sweater drop to the floor. She felt cold in the chilly air of the store and could feel that her nipples were hardening. Curse the ventilation system!

Her hands slide to the top of her waist band, thumbs moving back and forth as she debated whether or not she should just pull the dress over her head and then pull her pants down that way but Rosalie cleared her throat. "Any day now would be nice." Bella shot her a look back but said nothing and unbuttoned her pants, pushing them down to her knees before bending down more to tug them down the final length of her legs and completely off.

Rosalie's eyes were drawn to Bella's backside as the other girl shifted down and she bit the inside of her cheek to hide the flare of her arousal in her lower belly. _Her ass looks so soft,_ she thought to herself. _I wonder how it would look like in a tong. I need to get her sexier underwear. That's next on the list._

Bella reached for the dress she had hung up and Rosalie tsked at this. "No, you can't put the dress on without taking off the bra."

"What?" Bella turned to look at the blonde, licking her lips and unsure if she had heard right.

"I said you have to take off the bra." Rosalie got up, her voice demanding and low. Her eyes hungrily took in Bella's nearly nude body in front of her. She had curves in all the right places and Rosalie wanted to touch them, grab her ass and squeeze until it hurt. She had thought she could handle seeing Bella undress, thought it would be a little sneak peek for her to tide her over until they did the deed, but she was wrong. It had only brought the fire back, burning at full capacity. The dress really didn't need the bra taken off for it, but she really wanted to see Bella take off her bra, or she was going to do it herself.

"This dress is a strapless so we can't have bra straps showing. It would ruin the final look." Rosalie's voice got softer as she drew closer to Bella who was looking up at her, her eyes shining in a mixture of uncertainty, embarrassment and excitement. "If you can't do it, I'll help." Rosalie let her hands ghost over the sides of Bella's ribs, causing the girl to gasp at the unexpected touch. Rosalie never let her eyes leave the other girls face, wanting to see the reactions she would make. Bella too never let her gaze waver from Rosalie's. She knew where this was going and she wanted it to go there, but then again did she really? They were in a changing room at a store; a very public place. They were more than likely to get caught!

Rosalie let her fingers settle on the bottom of the brunette's bra before her fingers slowly traced over to her back, goosebumps following in her wake. Feeling the cold metal clasp under her fingers, she sprung it free and the bra loosened from Bella's chest. Then trailing her fingers upwards, Rosalie gently slide down the bra straps past Bella's elbows. The girl's arms hung limply to her side and it was no trouble to have the bra finally off. Bella's nipples were hard now not only from the cold air but something else, and Rosalie felt her lip corners turn up in a sneer. The other girl wanted this, but Rosalie couldn't take it any further. She had to stop.

Yet she couldn't stop herself from bringing her head down and peppering the top of the girl's chest with soft kisses. Bella's skin was so smooth here, practically untouched and she wanted to mark it with her lips, bruise the flesh with her bites. She bit down hard on Bella's collarbone and the girl let out a small needy whimper, her hands coming up to dig into the blonde's hair. Rosalie let her tongue rove over the bite mark before she brought her lips up and brushed them against Bella's. The air was suddenly hot between them, the chill of the store forgotten on Bella's flesh. All she could feel was her own heat radiating from it, along with want and need.

The brunette opened her mouth and they kissed long and hard, tongues searching each others mouth, battling with one another. Their eyes were half lidded, searching each others face for reactions. Bella couldn't believe how much she loved kissing the blonde. She had never thought it was was possible to be so obsessed with someone elses body part but here she was, practically worshiping the others blood red lips. Bella pulled their mouths apart so that the two could draw breath and before they could reconnect their mouths Bella bit down on Rosalie's bottom lip, pulling it back slowly before letting it snap back. Lust flared in the blonde's eyes and she let out a growl, suddenly slamming Bella back into the mirror. The object trembled but did not break, the cold glass a shock on Bella's overheated skin and she let out a gasp, before Rosalie covered it up with her mouth. The blonde had begun to undress herself, shedding her jacket, and her button up shirt, needing to feel the younger girl's flesh on her skin. Bella followed the girls example and let her hands fumble with the button on the Cullen's skinny jeans. They snapped open, her hands shaking with nerves and excitement. She slide them down as far as she could, the blonde pulling away their lips momentarily to move them down the rest of the way and tossing them to the floor before their mouths reconnected. _Holy shit, that's a pair of racy panties,_ Bella thought appreciatively before her mind was a mess again, its sole focus on the mouth in front of her and how nice it felt to have Rosalie's bra press against her stiff nips.

Both girls were nearly nude at this point, hot skin pressed against hot skin. Rosalie's hands trailed down to Bella's ass and squeezed hard, revealing in how soft it was. Her fingers dipped under the material and she was so close to the source of the tremendous heat that the girl was emitting. The only question was, could she go further? Meanwhile Bella's hands trailed over the other girl's abdomen, loving how tone it was. How many sit ups did this girl do to get her stomach flat like this?

"Excuse me, ladies?" A timid voice interrupted the two and there was a knock on the wood next to their curtain. Bella immediately froze up, but Rosalie went on, ignoring the woman outside the changing room. "Rosalie," Bella whispered, pushing against the blonde's shoulders, but Rosalie ignored her, moving her lips down the others neck. "Is everything okay in there?" The sales clerk asked and Bella felt panic flare inside her. There was no way in hell she was going to get caught like this!

"Rosalie," she whispered, more insistently. The blonde stopped in her motions, drawing in a big sigh and debating with herself internally. "Ladies?"

"We're fine. She's just having difficulty with the dress, so I was thinking of trying it on as well." Rosalie answered, her voice even and cool, hiding the fact that it had been covered in lust before. She turned away from Bella, eyeing the mess in the room and willing the woman away. She was this close to snapping out of control. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she tried to reign in these dark emotions. It's just that she had been getting into it and then had to be interrupted!

"Yes, but I will have to ask that only one person at a time in the changing room-" The woman let out a small startled squeak as Rosalie ripped back the curtain, strategically placing herself in such a way that Bella was obscured from the store employees view. Still Bella drew her arms around her exposed chest, the chill from before settling on her rapidly cooling skin.

"Why thank you for telling me," Rosalie purred, but her sweet voice was fake and Bella knew that the blonde was pissed off. Bella was a bit too if she had to admit. It had just been getting good. _But did you really want to do it in a store?_ Her rational asked her and she shook her head. Perhaps she should be happy for this diversion.

"I don't know how I'd live the rest of my life knowing that I had broken such an important rule," Rosalie said sarcastically and the store clerk in front of her looked momentarily blustered. Most of it had to do with the fact that Rosalie was practically nude and her body was _really_ good looking, and the rest was because of Rosalie's words.

"Yes, well, um, I'll let you get dressed and then you can be on your way," the store clerk coughed, her eyes dipping down to Rosalie's chest hesitantly.

"How kind of you. And my eyes are up here," Rosalie snapped her fingers at the other woman who blushed and ran off without another word. "Bitch," Rosalie called out after her and would have said more if Bella's hand on her shoulder hadn't stopped her.

"Let's just get the dress and get out of here." Bella was too embarrassed to stay in this store any longer. Rosalie shot her a look before nodding her head. Reluctance ran across her features and Bella knew the other wanted to continue what had started but it was too late for that now. It would only raise suspicion.

They left the store ten minutes later, Rosalie carrying the bag with Bella's new dress in it. "You're going to wear this for me, one day, or one night." Rosalie hummed, linking arms with Bella who blushed. The dress was a bit on the short side and she knew it would be perfect for the bedroom. She was kind of excited by the prospect of wearing it actually. She'd just have to get pretty underwear like Rosalie had. Her current underwear choices were a bit mild. "Where to now?" Rosalie asked, casting looks at the rows of stores in the mall. Bella shrugged. "Are you going to buy a dress for yourself?"

Rosalie smirked. "Bella, I have too many dresses. We need to get something for you. I'm thinking that getting you some new underwear to match this dress would be a good idea."

And with that the two girls set about reconstructing Bella's new wardrobe. Rosalie had insisted that the brunette needed an updated look so that in the very least she would have a nice outfit for dates out. And for those more special moments when they stayed in. Bella didn't mind the other selecting her wardrobe for her. It was different from when Alice did this. The pixie was pushy and didn't listen to Bella's complaints. Rosalie, however, considered the brunette's words and then made different selections for her based on this. Bella was once again blown away by how different this girl was when she wasn't trying to be nasty. If only things had started out differently between them...then maybe it wouldn't have taken them so long to get to this point.

But then maybe if they hadn't started out as enemies then they wouldn't have become girlfriends. Bella shivered to dislodge this idea. No use thinking about the past, when the present and future stood right next to her.

"You okay? You started staring off into the distance," Rosalie asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Bella shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just happy." She blushed as she admitted this and Rosalie let out a little laugh, bringing her hand up to trace the outline of Bella's lips. "I'm glad to hear that." Then she leaned in and kissed her slowly.

 **A/N: Ugh, stupid store clerk, having to interrupt them just when they were about to really get into it.**


	23. Chapter 23

Toxic Rose

Chapter Twenty One: Midnight Rendezvous

 **A/N: I feel like Jacob is going to get a lot of hate in this story, but I actually like the guy in the real book series. He's nice and considerate of Bella and is her childhood friend. The only reason he's getting the shit end of the deal in this story is because someone needs to be the antagonist in the story to the two girls relationship and who better than the boy whose had a crush on Bella for years. He won't be the only antagonist though.**

Bella and Rosalie had been officially dating for two weeks now. While they still hadn't had their big 'first date', as Rosalie said she was planning it in secret to make it special, they went out on plenty of smaller dates. Like going to the mall, to a spa or to the movies, all in places out of town so that they could freely hold hands with one another without someone recognizing them. And right now it was a Saturday day and Bella and Rosalie were going out to see the new movie that had been released. It was an action movie and the girls certainly got into action of their own, although they hadn't planned on it.

"I really like this actor," Bella whispered as she took a sip of her soda and put it down, her left hand entwined with Rosalie's right hand on the armrest. The movie theater was practically empty as it was midday outside and most people were still asleep in their beds.

"Really?" Rosalie hummed as she played with Bella's fingers absently. Her eyes were trained on the movie which had started playing a few minutes ago yet she couldn't find it in her to focus on it, her gaze shifting over to the girl next to her ever couple of seconds. Bella was wearing this really cute outfit that Rosalie had helped her pick out in the mall a couple of weeks ago and she wanted nothing more than to rip it off, to run her hands over the lace of Bella's newer and sexier undergarments.

"Yea. He's a really good action star. I've seen him in a bunch of movies," Bella commented, eyes glued to the screen. She was barely paying Rosalie any attention now that they were here and this irked the older girl. She wanted Bella's attention to be on her. Her stomach twisted in jealousy and she knew it was stupid to feel this way. But she couldn't help but feel resentful to the actor for diverting the brunette's attention.

"Well I hate him," Rosalie growled, surprising her own self with how much venom she carried in her voice. She hadn't even planned on speaking up. Bella's head snapped to her, suddenly worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rosalie breathed, trying to reign in her darker emotions. She wasn't going to ruin her date with Bella over this. She was stronger than her disorder. She would and could drop these nasty feelings.

"You're squeezing my hand really tightly." Rosalie loosened her grip, unaware that she had nearly crushed the other girls hand.

"Sorry," she whispered, dragging the other girls knuckles to her lips and brushing them gently in apology.

"You're forgiven, but only if you kiss me," Bella boldly said and Rosalie was surprised to see how quickly the girl had come out of her shell and learned to demand things from the blonde. Previously Bella had been quiet and compliant to the blonde's whims but gradually she had grown to demand affection from Rosalie. _Most curious. Maybe she is more like Marie than I thought._

Rosalie leaned closer to Bella in the dark, and the brunette eagerly stretched out her head so that their lips could meet in a chaste kiss. They pulled away, their foreheads resting on one another. Rosalie knew that the brunette was about to go back to watching her movie but she didn't want that. She wanted to taste more of her lips. "Bella, how mad would you be if I made you miss the rest of your favorite actors film?" Her voice came out more husky than she intended as images of what she could do to Bella ran in her mind.

Rosalie could feel Bella's eyebrows moving against her forehead in surprise. "Well it depends what you're thinking of," Bella whispered coyly and her free hand slipped down Rosalie's neck, her thumb rubbing circles on her collarbone, mindful to watch for the scars. The girl no longer had to wear the neck bandage but the skin was still soft and raw there.

The motion sent warm tingles throughout Rosalie's body and she drew in a breath, trying to compose herself. _Tell her you only want to kiss her again. Don't give in. Don't do it,_ Rosalie's more sane part of the brain told her. But she ignored it, as usual.

"This." Rosalie pulled up the armrest dividing them and pushed Bella back in her seat. Bella's back hit the wall, as they had sat right against the right side of the movie theater in the back. Her left leg came up on the seat, right leg on the ground, and she let out a little squeak before Rosalie's lips blanketed her own. The blonde's lithe body covered the other girl's as they pressed on each other. Bella was thrown off by the blonde's actions, not expecting them in the least. She had been expecting a kiss, or serious making out, but not this. Bella felt a moan bubble up in the back of her throat but Rosalie's lips quickly swallowed it up before she removed them and started placing warm open mouthed kisses on Bella's neck.

"Rosalie," Bella hissed, her hands going into the blonde's long locks as Rosalie's head got lower. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she bit her bottom lip to keep quiet as the blonde's hands came up under her shirt and expertly loosened her bra, thumbs brushing against her stiff nips. "Rosalie," Bella hissed again and let out a loud cry, that was thankfully covered up with the sound of an explosion in the movie, when Rosalie bit down hard on Bella's collarbone. She licked the wound to make the pain go away, licking her way back up to Bella's mouth. They kissed again and Bella felt her heart beat accelerate. Heat was pooling down in her lower abdomen at an alarming rate and she felt the urge to rub her thighs together to get more friction there. But she didn't have to because Rosalie slide her knee between Bella's legs and pressed down hard. Bella let out a whimper and began to grind gratefully against it, her hands coming up to clutch Rosalie's back. She wondered if the blonde could feel how hot she was down there. Rosalie always turned her on so quickly.

Rosalie pulled her lips away from Bella's mouth and dragged them up to the brunette's ear where she began to nibble and lick at it, her hot breath billowing in Bella's ear. Shivers of delight ran through Bella's body and coupled with the way Rosalie's hands were playing with her tits now made her mind grow foggy. "Rosalie," she whined, hating how needy she sounded. She began to grind down harder on the blonde's knee, the movie sound affects a whole world away.

 _You're such a slut! Humping away in a movie theater like some cheap whore!_ Bella's subconscious snarled at her. _Are you really going to go all the way with her here?_

 _Shut up!_ Bella moaned back as she felt the tip of Rosalie's tongue dip into her inner ear. She arched her back at this and dug her nails harder into the back of Rosalie's sweater, causing the other to hiss in pain. Bella wanted to touch the blonde too, wanted her to feel as good as she did. Without thinking too much on the matter she let her hands drift down to the blonde's jeans. She snapped the button open after fumbling with it for a while and let one hand trail tentatively down the front of Rosalie's panties.

Bella paused there to see if the blonde would say anything but the blonde only hummed appreciatively and Bella let her hand go all the way down, cupping her between the legs fully. She could feel the other girls heat and how wet she was through the thin material of her underwear and felt her own insides churn in additional arousal at the other girls clear want of her. She began to rub on the spot experimentally and Rosalie stopped in her actions of pampering Bella's ear to let out a shaky breath. "Harder," she breathed. "Harder." Bella complied, turned on even more by the amount of need in the blonde's voice. Her hips began to buck upwards as Bella rubbed her fingers harder over her panties.

"Mm," Rosalie whined and squeezed Bella's breasts between her palms making the other girl gasp. "Fuck. Touch me," she pleaded, her voice so desperate that there was no way Bella could deny it. But the angle at which the two girls were at wasn't the best for getting deeper into Rosalie's pants.

"Lie back," Bella ordered, amazed her brain was still functioning after all this enough to form coherent sentences. Rosalie did as asked, and the two girl's changed positions, with Bella hovering over Rosalie on the chairs. Bella slipped her fingers past Rosalie's underwear, gasping at how wet and hot it felt. _Omg I'm actually touching Rosalie's-it's crazy-I-I just-wow. And it's all happening in a movie theater._

Bella began to rub back and forth in rhythm, her hand slicking up with Rosalie's juices. The blonde's hips were bucking more wildly, and one arm came up to wrap around Bella's shoulders, one hand covering her own mouth to prevent her moans from coming out. What did Bella do now? Did she just continue this until the blonde came or something? Did she put a finger in? Even with reading all those articles she was still unprepared for the actual thing! And holy shit had anyone noticed them yet? She gave a quick paranoid look around the movie theater but most people were in the front and it didn't look like they had glanced back. It was too dark to tell for sure.

"Bella," Rosalie bucked her hips up trying to get more coverage. "Put your fingers-" But whatever else she was going to say was cut off by her phone going off. Bella instantly sat back, slipping her hand out of Rosalie's pants and trying to look forward at the movie screen as if she had been watching the movie the whole time.

Rosalie took longer to recover, growling in frustration as she searched for her phone. A loud shush came from the front of the theater and Bella squeaked out a "sorry," as Rosalie finally located her phone. It was on the floor. She silenced it angrily and tossed it onto her chair haphazardly. _Now the moods been ruined,_ Bella thought sadly but with a hint of relief. Who knows what she would have done if it hadn't rang. Her insides still churned with pent up arousal and as she shifted on her chair she noticed she was wet. _I better clean that up before we leave._ She hoped she didn't have wet stains on her jeans. She got up, snapping her bra back together and pulling her shirt down, mindful of her sticky hand.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked, her voice still husky. She grabbed at Bella's hips as the girl made to walk past and pressed a gentle kiss to her hipbone.

"To um, clean up for a bit," Bella honestly said and blushed but it was too dark to tell.

"I'll come with you," Rosalie stood up, her hands still on the brunette's waist, but Bella shook her head. "No. I need to go by myself." Rosalie understood what the brunette was saying. She was saying that fun time was over and now it was time for them to pay attention to the movie and not each others bodies.

"I know but I need to go too."

"Just go after I come back. I need some space to clear my head," Bella said, her voice bordering on begging. Rosalie felt a sharp stab next to her heart at that but sat back down, her arms dropping from Bella. "Sure," she tried to keep her voice even. "Just don't take too long." The girl nodded her head and went down the stairs, almost tripping twice in the dark. Rosalie buttoned up her pants, her panties feeling really uncomfortable around her. But her insides throbbed with even more discomfort, pissed off that she hadn't gotten off today. But she supposed it was only fair. She had sprung herself on Bella, after she promised to be respectful of what the girl wanted or didn't want. And while Bella hadn't been put off by it, now she needed space from Rosalie. Had she done something wrong? Rosalie bit the inside of her mouth, her fingers curling as she tried to figure out what, if anything, she had fucked up.

In the meantime Bella had let herself into the woman's restroom, having walked with her left hand behind her back in hopes that no one would notice that it was coated with Rosalie's arousal. No one was in the bathroom thankfully and she set on washing her hands first. As she got the tap running she looked down at her hand. She wondered...how did the other girl taste? There was no harm in trying, right?

Casting a furtive look to make sure no one really was here, she gave her pointer finger a little lick. _It's sweet,_ Bella mussed. She wasn't sure what she had expected it to taste like but sweet wasn't one of it. It didn't seem to fit the girls tough outside demeanor but perhaps she was actually soft and kind on the inside. Bella was tempted to take another lick but shook her mind to rid herself of the desire to do so. _Stop it, it's weird,_ she scolded herself and then plunged her hands under the water. She pulled it out a second later with a scream when she realized she had set the water on hot instead of cold.

* * *

Rosalie dropped Bella off a block from her house so she could walk back. With a quick kiss, Rosalie drove off. Bella let herself into her house and got to work on preparing dinner for her and Charlie. Her dad was still out with his friends, not that she minded. She had the house to herself and could think about stuff that she couldn't with him usually hovering over her. He had kept true to his promise and was paying more attention to Bella which made spending time with Rosalie harder. Bella would often have to lie and tell her father she was over at a friends house or at the library reading a book. So far he didn't seem too suspicious of her, but didn't like how often she was out of the house in the afternoons. But she couldn't not see the blonde-that would be impossible. And speaking of the blonde, had Bella made it awkward after she had told Rosalie to not go with her to the bathroom? She had only said that because she was afraid that if Rosalie went with her she wouldn't be able to stop herself from going all the way with the blonde. And when she had come back from the bathroom the blonde had watched the movie in it's entirety, even though she hated the actor. She had held hands with Bella and that was it. And even on the ride back she had mainly remained quiet, opting to let the radio play to fill up their silence. Bella had wanted to say something but what?

Was Rosalie mad at her?

Bella shook her head. That couldn't be it. She had seen the blonde mad before and that's not how it looked like on her. So then what? Disappointment? Bella tossed the chicken she had been cutting up in the pan on her stove and let it sizzle. Should she text the girl about it? She was just about to reach for her phone when the opening of the front door stopped her.

"Bells, I'm home."

"Hi dad," Bella called back, sliding her phone back where it had been. She couldn't risk texting Rosalie when her dad was around. Too risky.

"What are you making? It smells good." Charlie smiled as he shrugged his coat off and placed it on the back of the chair.

"Just some chicken with a side of mashed potatoes. Wanna help?" She held up a potato in one hand and a peeler in the other. "It'll make the work go by faster." _And also make him less suspicions of me._

"Sure," Charlie said and they set to work peeling the spuds together in comfortable silence.

After dinner had been served and eaten, Charlie washed the dishes while Bella went upstairs to do her work. Her phone buzzed with a message and she picked it up, slightly disappointed when she saw it was from Leah and not from Rosalie.

 **How's everything?** The text asked. Over the course of the two weeks Bella and Leah had been exchanging texts about the status of Bella's relationship with the Cullen. Leah insisted on knowing because she said she felt safer if she knew all the details and if anything happened she could help Bella. Bella didn't necessarily like this, but if it would get the Reserve girl off her back about telling someone about this relationship, then she would do it. So far the other girl seemed fine, if a bit disbelieving about Bella's relationship with Rosalie.

 **It's good. Saw this action movie with Sieg Larson, my fav actor.** Bella shot back. She waited a couple seconds for the next text.

 **She didn't flip out or anything?** Bella snorted. Leah treated Rosalie like a wild animal that might turn on a human at any moment and scratch their eyes out. Bella's fingers hovered over the n and o letters but paused. Rosalie had seemed a bit off today. Should she tell Leah about it? No, it would only make the other girl more wary.

 **No. Everything's going great. I told you she loved me.**

Leah sent back an eye rolling emoji. The Reserve girl didn't think Rosalie was capable of love. They texted back and forth for a little bit and then Bella said her goodbyes and turned to focus back on her work. It was ten pm by the time she had finished and she cleaned up her papers, giving a huge yawn. She grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom to shower. When she was done she got changed into a fresh set of pjs, an over-sized t-shirt and shorts, and settled down into her bed leaving the lamp next to her bed on, so she could scroll lazily through her phone and check her Facebook.

The swish of her window opening alerted Bella that she was no longer alone in her room and she sat up, twisting her head back to see Rosalie crawling in through the window. "Rosalie, what are you doing here?" A flashback of the last time that Rosalie had come in through the window played in Bella's head and she felt guilt stab into her heart. "You shouldn't be here. My dad hates you." Rosalie closed the window shut after her. She was carrying an overnight bag on her shoulder.

"I'm not worried about your father," the blonde replied, taking off the mittens and hat she was wearing. Bella avoided looking at her, her gaze drawn to the middle of the room where the blonde had laid last time in her own pool of blood. Bella had thought she had recovered from the events but now that the blonde was here...

Rosalie noticed this and slide off her jacket, tossing all her belongs to the top of Bella's desk. She neared the brunette and sat down beside her, grasping her hands between her own. "Bella." She directed the girls face to her own with her pointer finger. The brunette's big fearful eyes meet her steady hazel ones. She knew what the brunette was thinking of.

"You still remember? You still remember how I writhed in pain on that floor, bleeding out all over your room?" Rosalie softly whispered and Bella's eyes widened. Rosalie's fingers came up to trace the left side of her face, brushing back a strand of wet brown hair behind her ear. "I was in so much pain. And now I have scars to forever remind me of how you pushed me to the edge Bella. You made me do it. No one else." Rosalie raised Bella's hand to her throat, letting the girls fingers trace over the pale and bumpy line where the blade had sliced through her flesh.

"I remember. I wish I didn't," Bella whispered morosely. She lowered her lips to the scar and kissed it gently, her hair tickling Rosalie's nose. Bella now knew that the blonde wasn't saying this to spite her but because it was her way of protecting herself from these memories too. Rosalie made an appreciative noise in the back of her throat at the touch of Bella's lips on her flesh before she moved away from Bella, going over to grab her night bag. "I'm staying over tonight with you. We'll make new memories in this room, to wipe away the bad ones we have." Then without waiting for Bella's response she strode into the bathroom to change.

Bella shook her head in exasperation. It wasn't safe for the blonde to be here. The chances of her dad finding her here were too high. And there was no way Bella could talk her way out of this if her dad saw the two of them in the same room in their pjs. For now Charlie maintained a respect for her lack of desire to talk about that night during Thanksgiving break, but if she started acting too suspicious then he would go back to questioning her.

 _And wait a second, wait a second,_ Bella's libido put up its hands, drawing Bella's attention to Rosalie's words. The blonde had said that they would make new memories in this room, so that only meant- _sex, hot sex,_ the libido put in and Bella's body flushed, her insides twisting delightfully.

Holy shit, was tonight the night? The water in the bathroom turned off, signifying that Rosalie had finished washing up. The blonde came into the room a moment later, wearing a negligee. Bella could see the older girl's barely there panties and the entirety of her breasts and toned abdomen. Bella's heart slammed up into her throat like rocket, which suddenly felt too dry.

"Are you wearing that to bed?" Bella stammered out, drawing the covers up to her face to cover the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Yes. I sleep in this every night. Why?" Rosalie asked innocently as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. This wasn't true. Rosalie usually wore something more causal and that showed less skin but she wanted Bella to see how hot she was, and she knew the girl was taking in her body appreciatively.

"Uh, nothing," Bella said, turning over to her side and clamping her legs closed together. There was no way she was going to have sex tonight, right? Rosalie had to mean something else by creating new memories. _Nope, it's sex!_ Her libido cheered and Bella bit the inside of her cheek to shut it up. She and Rosalie had already come close to doing it today, there was no way the blonde would continue to pursue this right? Bella bit back a whimper when she felt Rosalie slide into the bed next to her. Her long legs tangled with Bella's and her arms came around the brunette's waist, slipping up to find her hands. She gave them a little squeeze.

"I wanna um, say that I didn't mean to ravish you in the movie theater like that," Rosalie said, sounding awkward as she tried to apologize. She pressed her face to Bella's neck, planting a soft kiss there, and then pressed even closer to Bella. Bella let out a stifled gasp as Rosalie's breasts came in contact with her back. _She's so warm,_ Bella sighed internally, her heart rate increasing.

"I intend on waiting for the right time; for when you're ready. So let me know if you feel like I'm pressuring you or something." So Rosalie wasn't here for sex? Bella felt a tad disappointed.

"It's fine," Bella responded, wishing her voice was steadier but with Rosalie this close to her all she wanted to do was kiss her. She turned around in the blonde's arms so that their faces could be closer to one another, their breath billowing into each others face. Rosalie's smelled of mint and Bella drank it in greedily. "I trust you to have control." Rosalie gave a small smile at this.

"Bella you greatly overestimate my control. If we hadn't been stopped any of those times before than who knows how far I would have gone, regardless of if you were ready to take that step into adulthood." Bella's eyes opened wide and Rosalie took it as a sign of fear. She gave a huge sigh, her chest expanding against Bella's with that breath and moved away, turning her back on Bella and turning the desk lamp off. "Anyways, I just want to spend the night here, to be next to you, so don't worry. Good night." Bella was quiet as the blonde settled down, pulling up the covers to her chin. Silence permeated the room and the only sound was of the two girl's soft breathing. Bella looked down at the blonde, whose back and face were turned from her, her body slowly moving up and down in time as she inhaled and exhaled. There was something almost peaceful about it and Bella drew her thoughts away before she could become even more mesmerized.

"Show me," Bella whispered softly.

"What?" Rosalie asked, not turning around.

"I said show me."

Rosalie turned around this time to face Bella, her eyebrows quirking up at the demand. "Show me that my trust isn't misplaced."

Rosalie swallowed hard at this. The thought of touching Bella was too tempting. "Bella, don't push me to-" But Bella silenced her with a kiss. There was no way that the blonde was going to get away with teasing her with so much exposed skin and not even kissing her goodnight. Bella felt the blonde immediately reciprocate, her pliant lips moving against Bella's thinner ones. Her hand came up to tangle in Bella's hair as Bella's hand came up to cup her chin. They kissed for a while, mouths opening to make way for hungry tongues that explored every corner in each others mouth. Rosalie pulled Bella on top of her, their chests touching, legs sliding together, so that she could kiss Bella at a better angle. Their body heat combined to make the air around them like fire and Bella kicked the blankets off of them to give them some relief.

They drew away for air, their chests heaving in time as they caught their breath. Soft moonlight came in through the window, alighting the blonde's hair and making it look sliver. Her eyes glowed with desire as she licked her lips for the traces of the brunette on them, and Bella bent her head down to kiss those marvelous lips once more before she sank her teeth into the blonde's bottom lip and sucked hard. Rosalie let out a huge moan, her hands coming up to grab Bella by the shoulders and rolling her so that now Rosalie was on top, hovering over Bella on her elbows. She pulled her lip free and gave it a lick, her eyes never leaving those of Bella's.

"You drive me crazy when you do that," she husked, attacking Bella's neck with her teeth. Bella let out a gasp at the sudden pain and her hands came up to grab at Rosalie's head and pull it away but the blonde grabbed at her hands and pushed them down to the mattress by the wrists, pinning them above her head on the pillows.

"Rosalie!" Bella hissed as pain laced up her neck. The Cullen was biting much too hard for it to be pleasurable yet it only made Bella's insides heat up in excitement. The blonde pulled away, licking at the hurt spot of flesh, soothing away the pain. She dragged her lips up to Bella's ear, warm breath sending shivers down the brunette's spine.

"I told you, you drive me crazy when you do that. It makes me want to _hurt_ you," Rosalie admitted and Bella's insides jumped in delight at hearing those words. Even though Rosalie said she wanted to hurt Bella the younger girl welcomed the thought, wondering just how far she could drag the other girl out of her mind. It felt good to know she could drive someone crazy like this. "So don't start if you can't handle the bite, little kitten," Rosalie said, sitting up on Bella's waist and letting go of her wrists, her own hands coming down to the sides of the younger girls legs as she appraised her reaction. Had she gone too far in admitting that? The younger girl rubbed her wrists, alleviating the pain in them as she evaluated the other, both girls staring wordlessly at one another, the tension thick between them. Bella broke it first.

"I already know you're crazy, Rosalie," she smirked and sat up quickly. It was her turn to pin the tops of the blonde's hands to the mattress with her palms and then before Rosalie could move back she bit down hard on her lip again, as hard as she could. Bella tasted blood and Rosalie moaned long and hard, her body trembling as Bella held on, pulling her slowly forwards, till Bella's back was resting on the bed sheets again. Rosalie's eyes shut close and her hips ground into Bella's hips, her panties squelching with the motion because of how wet she was. Her hands struggled weakly to come up but Bella forced them down. The younger girl let her lip go after a few more moments, going to lick the blood away with the tip of her tongue. Rosalie's breathing was really irregular and she let out small whimpers and moans as the tip of Bella's tongue traced her bottom lip before dipping into her mouth. "You're not the only one who can bite," Bella teased, her voice deeper than usual. Her hands came off of Rosalie's and she cupped her chin as she pulled her into another bruising kiss.

"F-fuck, Bella. I can't-I can't-" Rosalie panted, struggling to speak between kisses. "I can't-I can't-you overestimate my control. I can't stop."

"Maybe I don't want you to stop," Bella admitted. She wasn't going to think about if the time was right or not anymore. She just wanted Rosalie. And she wanted to get the blonde to stop fighting and to give in to her already. So she bit down for a third time on Rosalie's abused poor bottom lip at the same time she ran her nails up the side of her ribs and used her knee to grind hard against Rosalie's crotch.

Rosalie positively keened at the combination of sensations and her hips jerked erratically as some liquid trickled down from her underwear and made a path down Bella's knee. The blonde's whole body trembled and her hands came up to painfully tug on the ends of Bella's hair. "Bath-bathroom-I need to go there-" Rosalie huffed and Bella let go of her lips, confused. "I can't-not tonight-" She scrambled off of Bella and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind her. What had happened? Bella sat up, realizing her knee was sticky and wet. She touched it hesitantly. Was Rosalie embarrassed by her arousal leaking out and coating Bella's knee?

Rosalie locked herself into Bella's bathroom, needing to be alone right now. Her body was flushed and trembling and so sensitive all over. She turned on the tubs tap, shedding her negligee. She couldn't believe that she had actually cum a little back there. What was wrong with her? Was she so horny now that anything would get her off? No. It wasn't that. It was the way Bella had bit her lip. The girl looked docile but she had a dark savagery to her that made Rosalie wonder if the girl harbored a secret desire to hurt others. A desire Bella herself wasn't aware of. Rosalie ran a tongue over her bruised lips, her insides squeezing in need as she recalled the way Bella had chomped down on them, sucking on them, licking them-a red fog of lust swept through the blonde's body and she doubled over, grabbing the sink with her hands to prevent herself from falling to her knees.

Her body demanded her to finish what had been started and Rosalie knew she wouldn't be able to go outside if she didn't handle things herself right now. She sat down in the tub, hoping the thudding water would cover up what was about to happen.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" Bella's hesitant voice came from the other side of the door. Rosalie could barely hear her over the water.

"I'm fine. I just need time to calm down, so that I can keep my promise to you."

"I already told you Rosalie I don't mind that-"

"No, Bella. Just, stop," Rosalie said, needing the brunette to leave now.

"Okay," was Bella's let down response. Rosalie made a mental note to make it up to the girl for this later. Now she had more important things than Bella being upset at her. Waiting a second more, as that was all she could bare to wait, to make sure that Bella had left the door, she let her hands trail down to where she knew they could be of good use to her.

While Rosalie busied herself in the bathroom, Bella threw herself down with a huff on her bed, inhaling the roses and spice scent of the older girl that lingered on her sheets. She was still hot and bothered but she didn't dare touch herself to release the tension, too scared that the other girl would come out and see her. Instead she focused on other things to get her body off of how it craved physical stimulation. Thinking about her ruined friendship with Alice certainly turned her off. Keeping her face buried deep in Rosalie's scent, she went to bed thinking of her pixie friend. She was long asleep by the time Rosalie came out, towel over her shoulders, pjs back on but her body, still too sensitive for her liking. She had worked out most of her tension in the tub imagining it had been the brunette's fingers that had been helping her. But that was nothing compared to the real thing.

Rosalie quietly entered the room, watching as Bella peacefully slept, looking incredibly halcyon in this moment. Her hair was spread out in a dark arc around her, her huge t-shirt riding up and her shorts exposing a good chunk of her pale legs. Rosalie gave a tentative smile and slowly slipped in next to her, willing her body to behave itself this time. She pulled the covers up on the two of them and closed her eyes, breathing in the younger girl's sweet scent of chocolate and caramel.

* * *

Another week passed and Rosalie kept up with her appearances at Bella's room after ten pm. True to her word she only slept next to Bella and they never talked about what had happened that one night. Bella felt too awkward to mention it and Rosalie certainly didn't seem to want to have the topic brought up. Going on dates was getting harder, especially since more school work was popping up for the girls. Their dates had to be put on hold and they took to spending time together doing work in the Cullen household. The house was empty most of the time so they didn't have to worry about their precious time together being taken up by another Cullen.

Alice still hadn't spoken to Bella and no matter how many times the brunette texted her she didn't answer back. And when they saw each other at school, the pixie would go out of her way to go in the opposite direction, or to ignore her. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were confused by the sudden level of animosity between the two girls but didn't comment on it too much, noting that it distressed Bella too much to have the topic mentioned. It seemed Alice hadn't told anyone the true nature of the the girls argument and Bella was grateful for this, not needing the boys to know she was dating Rosalie just yet.

"She'll get over it," Rosalie tried to reassure Bella. "But to be honest, I rather like having you all to myself without her coming to drag you away for friend stuff." Bella smiled at this, the words genuinely delighting her, before pressing a kiss to the girl's head. Gradually Rosalie had become less sharp to her and Bella took it as a sign that the thorn barrier around the blonde's heart was slowly coming down. Maybe one day the blonde could trust her with her secrets. She knew the girl was still hiding stuff from her.

Sunday was here, marking the fourth week of Rosalie and Bella having dated. The two were going to watch a short movie when the blonde came over at her usual time to celebrate it, along with some sweets. So far Rosalie hadn't been caught by Charlie coming over. She explained that she left her car parked down the road, in the wrong direction of where Charlie often drove to work, so he would never come across it. Then the blonde would walk the rest of the way, scale the drain pipe to Bella's room and spend the night with her, waking up at six before Charlie did so that she could leave unnoticed.

Bella found these night time visits of Rosalie great. It made up for their lack of interaction at school. At Forks high they couldn't be seen together or else it would raise suspicions. So they ignored each other until the day was over and then collapsed into each others arms in the confines of the red mustang before making out for a bit. After that they had to separate again and wouldn't see each other until the night unless Bella came to the Cullen household under the guise that she was visiting Alice.

Charlie didn't like Bella visiting the Cullen household because Rosalie might be there, but Bella reassured him that everyone was keeping the two apart and would make sure she was fine. This seemed to tide him over. The fact that Alice was the Cullen he liked most certainly helped to sway him. He didn't know that the two girls no longer talked to one another but that was something that didn't need to be brought to his attention.

So it was with excitement that Bella awaited Rosalie's arrival to her house. She had put on a pair of cute shorts and a tank top. She knew that the blonde wouldn't sleep with her until the time was right, but that didn't mean Bella wouldn't tempt her into it. Bella set up the laptop so that the movie was ready and placed the bowl of snacks on the desk by the bed. She was grateful that Charlie was a heavy sleeper. If the girls got a bit too talkative he wouldn't easily wake up. Bella had stopped worrying that her father would catch them together. He often went to bed before Bella did and slept like a rock. Unless she and Rosalie were right in the room with him, he wouldn't wake.

Bella settled against the bed and waited for Rosalie, tugging her blankets closer to her.

Meanwhile Jacob's car was parked somewhere off road from Bella's house. He hid, crouching in the bushes, the cold seeping into his skin and he blew on his hands to keep them warm. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long. He had been following the Cullen's actions for a week now and they were predictable. Ever since Leah had told him that Bella and Rosalie were dating he couldn't think or sleep properly.

At first he had laughed it off, when the girl had come to tell him. But her facial expression denoted it wasn't a laughing matter and he listened to her, his laughs dying in his throat. Leah told him she didn't know what to do about this, except that she knew it felt all wrong. All she would do was keep in contact with Bella and hope nothing happened to her. Jacob, however, couldn't do that. His childhood friend, the love of his life, was wrapped up with that monster! His mind reeled in shock and he felt like his very world was ending around him. After that revelation he quickly threw himself into denial, refusing to believe Leah's words. Bella would never do such a thing, especially since she knew Rosalie had hurt his father.

He wanted to call her, to ask about it, but he was scared. What if it _was_ true for some odd reason. Then what?

He mulled this knowledge over and over, his appetite decreasing as dark bags grew under his eyes. What was he to do about this situation? So he decided to check for himself. Leah wasn't updating him anymore on the situation, tired of him asking everyday and he needed to know. He needed to have the truth! He took to stalking the blonde haired Cullen. He started at the usual place, the mansion and went from there, eventually working out a schedule, his own school schedule messed up as he stopped going to school for a full two weeks in order to stalk the other while he lived out of his car, only going home to avoid causing too much suspicion.

With increasing worry and frustration he noticed that the blonde would leave her car next to Bella's house and then climb up to her window. When he first saw this, he rushed after her, eager to protect Bella in case the blonde was trying to break in and torture her. But when he climbed up to the window he saw the two of them kissing. Kissing!

He would have fell off the roof right then and there from shock if he knew the fall wouldn't kill him. But it would. He slowly climbed it back down, his mind in pieces, struggling to comprehend what it had just seen. He placed a hand over his mouth, feeling the urge to hurl. He rushed back over to his car and sat inside behind the wheel. Tears gathered up in his eyes and he started crying, bawling like a five year old as he pounded the wheel angrily with his massive hands. How could Bella do this to him? They were friends for so long. And he loved her!

No, it wasn't Bella's fault. It was that blonde bitches! She had corrupted Bella! Jacob made his plans. He gathered up his close friends, Paul and Embry. He had left Leah behind because he knew the girl wasn't going to be of use to him. She had showed a lack of action and care by letting the two date in the first place! If Jacob had been in her place he would have torn the relationship apart from the start and made Bella see sense.

"There she is," Jacob whispered, his breath billowing in the cold night air. He watched as the red mustang pulled up a block from the Swan residence as usual. The lights turned off and the blonde stepped out, walking with purpose to Bella's house.

"So now what?" Paul asking, sniffing as the cold made his nose drip. He wiped it on the back of his hand. Him and Embry were hiding in the bushes with Jacob, bundled up in thick coats that did nothing to alleviate the cold they had been waiting in for the past thirty minutes.

"We follow her and teach her a lesson once and for all. She not only hurt my father but now she corrupted my childhood friend. I can't let her do this." Jacob growled and stood up from the bushes. "We go after her." He signaled and the two boys followed after him, trying to walk quietly over, as they crossed the street to where she was. Their footsteps were muffled on the snow as they followed behind Rosalie, moving like a dark shadow. _So close, I can almost reach her!_ Jacob grinned and poured on the speed. _I'm going to teach this cunt a lesson she won't forget!_ There was no way that the blonde could take on three equally muscular men. He started to pant in anticipation and this must have tipped off the blonde because she suddenly turned around.

"Jacob." His name came out in a whisper and her eyes narrowed.

Jacob paused in front of her, his erratic breath billowing out into the air. Paul and Embry stopped next to him, one boy behind each of his shoulders. "Rosalie." They stood a while, appraising each other.

Then he punched her.

 **A/N: Since this story is rated T, I'm not sure how far I can go in regards to sexual scenes with the girls. I don't want to make this story M just so I can depict them doing the deed, as my reason for writing this fic wasn't purely for porn. If I wanted that I would have written PWP, which is totally not my style. This conundrum is a huge part of why the scenes so far haven't gone all the way (the rest of the reason is to build up tension between the two girls). I do have it planned that they will reach that point of their relationship sooner rather than later, but I'm not sure how to go about it without crossing the invisible line between M and T. I don't want to pull myself back and make the scene disappointing but I don't also wanna get too crazy for those younger. Hopefully I can figure something out, something that you guys will like.**


	24. Chapter 24

Toxic Rose

Chapter 22: Jacob, no!

 **A/N: Anyone hate Jake yet? I swear he's only going to get worse. Also warning for this chapter: violence, violence and more violence.**

Rosalie fell flat on her ass, her overnight bag skidding away from her as the punch knocked her down and ruptured her nose which sprayed red all over the white snow. She let out a gasp and reached for her nose, unable to believe this had just happened. She cast an evil look at Jacob, who towered over her, cracking his knuckles.

"Get up," he growled.

"Is this still about your father? I would think you would be at least courteous enough to do it during the day. Isn't this a little past your bed time anyways?"

"This isn't about just my father anymore. It's about Bella. Now get up!"

Rosalie swallowed heavily. Did he know the two girls were dating? But that was impossible! No one except Alice and Carlisle knew. Unless Alice had snitched on them...that bitch! How dare she rat them out to the boy who had a crush on Bella!

"Let me guess. Alice told you," Rosalie said as she got up, the flow of blood slowing down. Her hand dripped with red and she could feel more red coming down her neck.

"She didn't. But it doesn't matter how I know. All that matters is that I'm going to free Bella. You've corrupted her, you sick bitch! And I'm going to make you pay for this." Rosalie knew the boy was serious about this. She could sense the intent to hurt radiating off of him.

"Funny how you brought back up. Realized you couldn't take me on by yourself like last time?" She smirked, trying to rile him up even more. Anger could make an opponents moves sloppy. It would work on Jacob, but she didn't know about the other two. They didn't look to have any personal investment in this, so what angle did she work with them?

"Shut up!" Jacob spat, spittle flecking his lips. His hands curled up and Rosalie slide her feet into a position that would give her more balance. She cursed the fact that there was so much snow on the ground. It would make maintaining balance and speed harder in this fight. "You won't be getting away from me this time because Bella won't be here to stop me!"

Rosalie merely grinned. "You were lucky Bella was there to stop the fight or else you'd be a dead man!"

"The only dead one here will be you," Jacob softly promised and Rosalie's smile wavered at this. She knew crazy, had dealt with it a lot and she knew Jacob was on the edge of it. He looked like he hadn't slept in days or even showered. He intended to follow through with his words this time.

 _Fuck, this situation just got a hundred times more worse,_ Rosalie thought to herself. How was she going to get out of this without incriminating herself? She didn't want to kill the boy but he looked to be leaving her no choice. Maybe she could talk him out of it? Normally she would have already lunged into the fight without a care for the repercussions but not now. She had Bella waiting for her. She couldn't stand to have the girl be disappointed in her, although the girl was very understanding. But there came a point when something was simply too much and who knew how the brunette would react to the blonde's killing of her childhood friend. So no, she couldn't kill him.

"Trust me Jacob, you do not want to kill," Rosalie said evenly, dropping the hand from her nose. The blood had stopped now and her voice was a bit nasally. She hoped her nose wasn't broken.

"Says the killer," Jacob took a step forward. "You are a stain on society, Rosalie Cullen. And all you do is hurt others. Bella is in pain because of you. She's blinded by your evil ways! And I'm here to make sure that she realizes the truth. I will kill you and make everything right with the world again." The boy raised his arms out to his sides to emphasize the point. _His love for her has made him crazy! He's acting like some kind of hero!_

Paul and Embry squirmed uncomfortably behind him. "Uh, Jake we never said anything about killing her."

"Yea man," Embry added. "We were just supposed to rough her up a bit."

Jacob turned to them. "There's been a change in plans. She's killed other people before. What's wrong with giving her a fitting punishment for it?"

His two friends looked even more uncomfortable by this. "That's not up to us to do. There's prison for that. Just turn her into the cops or something."

Jacob's nostrils flared and he turned on his friends. He was bigger than the two of them and they shrunk a bit under his glare. "You're my friends. We're closer than anything and we promised to each other that we would do anything for our friendship."

"That was like ten years ago," Paul pointed out. "And there's limits to this. We can't allow you to kill someone and go to jail. Jake you're acting crazy!"

"I'm not crazy-she is!" Jacob turned to point viciously at Rosalie, his finger stabbing the air. "And we need to stop her-" She was missing. Where had she gone?

The scuffling of feet on snow alerted him to the fact that the girl was moving towards her overnight bag. "Hey!" he called out after her.

 _Shit, I need to hurry up! Where the fuck did I put it?_ Rosalie always traveled with a switch blade for safety reasons. And she had one in her bag, but just to spite her, she couldn't find it now. _Where the fuck is it?_ She started unzipping the pockets wildly and searching through them, tossing things out. _Where is it?_ Panic clawed at her chest. There! She had spotted the glint of something silver. Her fingers had almost closed in on it when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up.

"No!" She cried out, the blade slipping from between her fingers and falling somewhere to the snow. She kicked her feet back and forth trying to catch Jacob in the balls but he turned on his heel, ignoring the pain of her blows on his thighs and threw her to the ground face first. She hit the snow on her hurt nose and sharp pain radiated up her face. Then before she could get up he was pulling her head back by her hair, one foot planted on her spine so that she couldn't move.

"So you've got me pinned," Rosalie said, her neck shrieking in pain as he gave a harsh tug. It felt like he was going to rip her hair out. "But how are you going to kill? I don't think you could do it with your bare hands."

"That's cause I won't be using my hands. But this." There was the zip of a pocket coming open and a second later Jacob brought a knife down to Rosalie's eye level, letting her admire it's deadly beauty. The blade was black and curved at the tip. It was longer than Rosalie's switch blade and looked to be a hunting knife of sorts. "And lucky for me, someone's already draw a line on where I should cut." He indicated to the scars on her neck with the tip of the blade. The metal pressed coldly to the flesh but lacked any real pressure. She could feel his hand shaking. _He's too scared. He can't do it no matter what he says he will do._

"What are you waiting for? Do it then."

"Jacob, that's enough!" Embry and Paul strode towards their friend. "Put the knife away. You've scared her enough already. Let's just go home."

"Yea, go home. Leave her be. Just talk things through with Bella. Ask her instead of fighting this chick first. She's a killer man. She could hurt us," Paul stated, his voice bordering on the pleading. "Put the knife away Jake."

"No!" The boy shouted out, his loud cries ringing through the dark. "I hate her. I hate her! Hate her hate her!" His grip on Rosalie's hair tightened and the blonde's fingers curled into the snow in pain as her neck was dragged back even further. "She's always hurting the people I care the most about!"

Paul and Embry exchanged concerned glances with one another. "Dude-"

"No! No!" Jacob pointed the blade at them. "Stay the fuck away. If you won't help me then get the fuck away!"

Rosalie couldn't help it. This was all so funny. Her chuckles started off softly then built up from her stomach to her mouth and she burst out into laughter. "What's so funny bitch!" Jacob snarled, wrapping her hair around his fingers and pulling harshly once more. This choked off her laughter momentarily but it didn't erase the grin from her face. "If you're going to kill me then fucking do it! You keep talking about it like the pansy you are but you still haven't fucking done it!"

Jacob let out a growl and flipped her over onto her back. Straddling her chest like she had done all those weeks ago, he made sure to pin her underarms with his knees so that she wouldn't be able to move. His heavy weight made it harder for her to breath but she didn't struggle. He wasn't going to be able to do it but she wanted to push him to do it. She hadn't been in a fight like this in a while. And now realizing how life or death it could be, she wanted the worst outcome. She forgot about not hurting anyone for Bella's sake. She was back in her old mindset-the one from her childhood. She wanted blood and pain and she was going to get them. If not by hurting him than having herself hurt.

"Do it!" She yelled up at him, noticing the hesitation in his eyes. "Fucking plunge the blade in! Do it you big coward!"

"No, Jacob don't do it!" His friend's cried out and rushed towards him.

"Do it!" Rosalie screamed her neck tendons standing out.

Jacob grit his teeth, both hands on the hilt of the blade, overcome and panicked by the cries of both parties around him. "Argh!" He yelled out and plunged it deep into Rosalie's flesh.

"No!" Paul rushed his friend and threw him to the floor, the two boys tussling in the snow. "Get off of me!" Jacob yelled, pushing Paul off of him but the boy was quicker than Jacob and was on him once more, trying to pin him down.

"Cool it man. Cool it!"

Jake punched him in the gut, the air deflating from him like a balloon and cutting off his words.

Embry scooted over to Rosalie, helping her into a sitting position, his gestures tender as the other two boys fought one another. "Are you okay?" he breathed and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. He only stabbed my shoulder." As Rosalie thought-he wouldn't be able to do it. The blade was still stuck to the hilt into her flesh and she rolled her shoulder. It worked fine, albeit the movements were a bit limited due to the angle the blade was in at. He hadn't seemed to have cut any vital nerve or muscle tendon. "Should we take it out?" Embry asked, looking sick at the concept.

"No. If we do it I'll start bleeding heavily and as much as I enjoy blood, there's a limit to my love of it, especially if too much of it is mine," Rosalie smiled evilly, hoping that she was creeping the other boy out. By the way he stood up quickly she guessed she had been successful.

"Jake stop!" Paul's cry was ignored as he was shoved to the side heavily. Jake stormed over to where Embry and Rosalie where.

"Move out of my way Embry!" Jake lashed out his arm at his friend who took the hit to his chest and fell backwards, Rosalie rolling out of the way, mindful of her hurt shoulder. She could feel the tendrils of pain creeping in now, the adrenaline wearing off. Embry fell down onto the spot she had been mere moments ago in, no doubt squashing her if she had stayed put. She got to her feet, clutching her hurt shoulder. Jake made to go to her but Embry pulled on his ankle from where he was lying on the ground.

"Don't do this. You'll regret it!" Embry pleaded but Jake shook his leg to get him off. Rosalie took this chance to rush past the two of them. Her over night bag was off to the side of the two scuffling boys and she needed to get her blade. She couldn't risk taking out the one in her shoulder no matter how convenient it was.

"Get off Embry!" Jake snarled, kicking his friend in the face so his grip would loosen. He had to grab Rosalie before she got whatever it was out of her bag. Free, he ran towards her only to pull short when she grabbed the object and tugged Paul up to his feet. The boy had a bruise on his eye where Jake had punched him to get him off.

"Don't take another step closer," Rosalie warned, placing the sliver of her blade to the boys neck as she twisted his arm behind his back to keep him in one place. Jacob breathed angrily out through his nose, his eyes dark. He knew she had the leverage at this point. "Now you're going to listen to me, Jakey," she said his name in a childlike way, mocking. "You and you're little friends are going to leave and not come back _ever_. You're going to leave me and Bella alone. You understand me? If not, then Paul here pays the price for today's indiscretions."

Paul gulped deeply, the blade digging into his throat uncomfortably. "Just do it Jake. Or else she'll shred me. Please, she's a killer." There was real fear in Paul's eyes. Jake only clenched his fists harder. "Please," Paul begged as the blade dug deeper, penetrating his flesh, slipping under. Two crimson drops rolled down his neck, disappearing somewhere underneath his collar.

"Jake let's just go," Embry came up behind Jake, the imprint of a shoe on his forehead. He rubbed at it, wincing in pain, other hand going onto his friend's shoulder. "It's not worth it."

Jacob grit his teeth, looking like he was making a hard decision within himself.

"Indecisive?" Rosalie questioned. "I can help with that." She ran the blade tip downwards, droplets of blood following in it's wake. Paul struggled against her, trying to turn his neck away from her knife but she only redoubled the grip with which she was holding him.

"Jake! Make the choice!" Embry demanded, squeezing his friend's shoulder harder.

"Everyone stop this right now!" A loud but unsteady voice came from the group's right and they turned to look at who the newcomer was. Jake's eyes opened wide. "Bella."

The brunette was wearing her pjs, an open robe tossed over them. Her hair blew in the cold wintry breeze. Jacob made to take a step towards her, in disbelief about her sudden appearance.

"Don't move. Anyone." The girl threatened and aimed the gun she was carrying straight at Jake.

"Bella, what is the meaning of this?" Jake asked in a horrified whisper. "Put the gun down-it's dangerous!"

"No!" The girl shouted out, her hands trembling on the weapon. "Don't tell me what's dangerous or not. I saw you Jake-through my window upstairs. I saw you-I saw you stab Rosalie!" Her voice wavered and tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall. Bella had been so scared.

She had been waiting impatiently in her room upstairs for the blonde, wondering what was taking her so long to come-she was never late to their meetings and now it was a whole half hour since she should be here. Bella checked her phone for any missed messages but there was none. Should she call the girl? Was she in the car, on her way? Bella dialed the blonde's number and went to the window to peer out and see if the girl was on her way when she noticed it. There was a group of people some feet away from her house. What were they doing?

She cracked open the window and stuck her head outside to get a better look. There were three men, she could tell from their larger size and was that-was that a flash of blonde hair on the smaller fourth figure? Bella took in a sharp breath and slipped her head in back through the window, the phone slipping from her grasp and thudding to the floor as one of the men straddled the blonde's chest and plunged down whatever it was he was holding into her chest. "Rosalie!" Bella's mind flew to the worst conclusions. The blonde hadn't come in yet, so was it possible that the girl was her? Bella wished for it at the same time she wished against it. If it was her then Bella at last knew where the girl was. But if it wasn't her than where was she and who was this stranger? She needed to get help!

Did she call the cops? No, they would get here too late.

Did she tell Charlie? If it was Rosalie he wouldn't be glad to see her. And how would Bella explain why the blonde was here again?

No, it was up to Bella to save the blonde. But how? She was weak. And there were three big guys out there? _Think Bella, think!_ The brunette bit down on her thumb as her mind whirled. A knife? No, not threatening enough. A gun...her dad had one. So could she use it?

Deciding she had no better option she snuck into her father's room, mindful of the steps she took. The floorboards here creaked and she didn't want to wake up her father. Making her way blindly to the night table her father kept his gun in, she slowly opened the drawer, listening to his snoring and making sure it was stable. So far, it was fine. She pulled the gun out and shut the drawer behind her. She was almost halfway done. Now she just had to get out. She turned on her heel, walking a bit more hurriedly now in her impatience to be out. In her rush she didn't pay as much attention and she stubbed her toe on a drawer.

"Shit!" she hissed, hopping on one foot as she cradled her hurt toes. She accidentally bumped into something and it fell to a clatter to the floor. She froze as her father's snoring stopped.

Shit, was he awake?

She waited in the dark for what felt like impossibly long, clutching the gun to her chest for comfort before her fathers snoring resumed. She let out a long exhale and then finally made it the last couple of steps to outside the room. Then, throwing on her robe hastily, she laced on her shoes and went outside, hoping she wasn't too late.

Adrenaline raced in her veins and her heart thumped painfully in her chest. Could she pull this off? Oh god she was so nervous. The cold air swirled around her and she shivered, wishing she had dressed up better. Now was too late. She could hear the figures speaking. Their positions had changed from last Bella saw. The blonde was holding up a boy against her and the two others stood in front of her, uncertain as what to do.

"Indecisive? I can help with that." The blonde spoke up and Bella immediately recognized the voice as Rosalie's. _What's going on here? Is she okay?_

"Jake! Make the choice!" One boy shouted out and Bella's heart froze in her chest. _Jake? What is he doing here? Is he back to hurt Rosalie?_ Bella knew the Reserve boy had a real reason to hate the blonde but surely he wasn't still trying to hurt the blonde?

All Bella knew was that she had to stop this from escalating. So she had demanded them all to stop, and pointed her gun at Jake to stop him from coming closer to her.

"Bella, I had to hurt Rosalie," Jacob rationalized. "She's corrupted you and you can't see this but I can." He was smiling at her but it looked all wrong. His eyes were messed up, gleaming with some malignant light. "Don't be like this. I'm your friend. Put down the gun. I'm here to save you." He took another step towards her and she clicked the safety off as a warning.

"No Jake. This is crazy-you can't do this-"

"I'm not the crazy one!" Jacob screamed out with such ferocity that Bella took a step back, her feet sliding in the snow. "You have to stop dating her Bella. She's evil!"

"How do you know? How do you know we're dating?" Bella shook her gun as she demanded, punctuating the point. Had he seen them together? But they had been so careful!

"Leah told me. She told me you and the blonde had been dating. That you were in love." He made a disgusted face at her. "But Leah didn't do anything to stop this. I had to. I decided I had to stop it before it got worse." He pointed violently at himself.

 _That lying bitch!_ Leah promised not to tell anyone! _I am so going to talk to her about this!_

"Jake you don't have to do this. Just walk away right now and leave me and Rosalie alone. We can talk about this later-"

"No! There will be no later. She's corrupted you, like I said. You won't see anything wrong with this, but I can see the truth. And trust me you will thank me for this later. I'm doing this for you Bella. Because I care for you." Jake took another step forward and another.

"This is not the way a friend acts. They don't go around hurting others!" Bella shook with rage. How could her friend be so stupid like this! Why not talk to her before if this bothered him so much? Why? It would have been so much simpler than this.

Rosalie, Paul and Embry were wrapped up in the conversation between Jake and Bella. They were also wary of the gun the brunette wielded. They did not want to get anywhere close to it, but Jake had no such qualms. He was steadily approaching Bella, the girl shaking with equal parts cold and fright.

"Jake stay away from her. She has a gun!" Embry warned, hesitant to get close to his friend to stop him.

"It's fine. Me and Bella are friends. She won't hurt me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Bella said through gritted teeth as Jake came so close to her the nozzle of the gun rested against his massive chest. She was trying to act tough but she wasn't.

"Bella. I'm sorry but you'll understand when the time comes. After Rosalie is dead everything will be better."

Oh god he wanted to _kill_ Rosalie?

Bella let out a frightened whimper. "Jacob you're scaring me," she whimpered, her voice thick with tears. "Please don't do this."

"It's for the best." His voice was even and he smiled at her as his hand came up to grab the gun and slowly lower it down. "Now put the gun away. In fact give it to me entirely. It will make Rosalie's death quicker."

"No!" Was Bella's horrified whisper as tears streamed down her face, freezing in the cold. He wanted to use the gun on Rosalie?!

"Give me it," Jacob insisted, his hand still on the gun. It was now pointing to the ground. "I'd rather you gave it to me than I had to take it by force from you."

Rosalie couldn't take this any longer. Bella's presence had surprised her, especially when she had shown up with the gun. She had thought that perhaps the brunette would be able to persuade Jacob away but the boy was beyond rationale. She dropped Paul to the ground roughly, the boy falling to his knees, and ran over to where Jacob and Bella where.

"Jake, watch out!" Paul's cry came too late and Jacob didn't even have a chance to turn around before Rosalie had grabbed him by the back of his neck to hold him in place as she drove a knife into his lower leg. He gave a grunt of pain and fell to the ground, trying to dig the knife out but Rosalie had already retreated it.

"Quick Bella, with me!" Bella nodded her head mutely and stumbled after the blonde.

The other two boys didn't try to stop them as Rosalie ran with Bella to her red mustang.

"Come back you bitch!" Jake hollered after them but when he tried to get up he only stumbled back down again, red seeping into his pants legs. "Fuck!"

Rosalie unlocked the car and the two girl's hopped in. She started the engine, the lights rumbling on to life. Then with a violent twist of the wheel she steered the car out of its parking spot and down the road. They flashed past the three boys, Jake struggling to get to his feet.

"Paul, Embry, get me to the car. We're going after them."

"No man. We're not doing that. We're taking you home," Paul insisted, touching his neck tenderly where the knife had been placed. His fingers came back bloodied.

"Sorry," Embry added and then knocked Jacob hard in the back of his head. The bigger boys eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell unconsciously to the floor, the cold snow cradling his fall.

"We should have done that sooner," Paul admitted as the two boys stood over the unconscious boy and appraised him. "We should probably get him help too."

"For his leg?" Embry asked as the two of them lifted the boy up. They wrapped one arm around each of Jake's shoulder and laboriously made their way to the car hidden in the woods.

"And for his head," Paul added grimly. "I think he needs counseling."

* * *

The inside of the car was quiet as Rosalie accelerated above the speed limit in a bid to escape the horrific scene behind them. Bella was too nerve wrecked about what had just happened to worry about how the trees flashed by them. She was shivering, her arms around her and fingers prickling as they begged for warmth. Rosalie took her eyes off the road, noting how violently the other girl was trembling.

"Why didn't you say you were cold?" Rosalie asked, turning on the heat full blast. Warm air filled the car and Bella gratefully put her hands on the vents, soaking up the heat. "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded her head mutely, the gun on the backseat of the car where she had tossed it. She felt disgusted by it; it had almost been used to hurt Rosalie. _And I used it to threaten my friend, Jake. What is wrong with me?_

"Rosalie what happened?" Bella turned her scared gaze on her girlfriend. "There's a fucking knife sticking out of your shoulder." Bella couldn't stand to imagine how that had gotten there and how much it hurt, but she had to know what had happened up to this moment.

Rosalie shrugged, wincing in pain as her hurt shoulder flared up at the motion. More and more it was beginning to hurt. She was going to need a lot of Tylenol for this soon. "He found out about us dating from that Leah girl, from what I heard and was pissed off about it and decided to corner me about it. He hates the thought of me with you especially since I-I hurt his father." The admittance stung, but Rosalie had to go on, push past the falter of her voice. She needed Bella to know this because if Jake had hurt Bella tonight because of the blonde, than Rosalie would have never forgiven him. "I made him wheelchair bound-"

"I know." Rosalie turned an incredulous look to the brunette. The younger girl was still pressed closely to the vents, trying to soak up as much heat as she could. "Jake told me a while back."

So Bella had known, had known that Rosalie had done all these terrible things to other people and still she had gone out with her? And people called Rosalie crazy! "What is _wrong_ with you Bella?"

Bella gave no outward reaction to this, so Rosalie couldn't tell if she was offended by this accusation or not. At last the younger girl gave a sigh and cast an apologetic look to the other. "I don't know. I still like you knowing all you did. I guess I'm a bit crazy too."

Rosalie gave an amused chuckle at this, slowing the car down a bit. They were far from the men so they didn't have to worry about that for now. Additionally Rosalie's arm was hurting a lot more than it had a couple of seconds ago, a pain that radiated down the whole length of it. It was making it harder to drive.

"I guess we're both crazy," Rosalie said pleasantly and Bella smiled hesitantly, unsure if this was the sort of revelation she should be smiling for.

Bella really was an odd girl. Rosalie had underestimated her.

"Where are we going now?"

"To my house," Rosalie replied. "I can't go to the hospital with this because they'll ask too many questions, but I can't fix it by myself. Carlisle will be able to take care of it." She jerked her chin to indicate her shoulder wound. "And I want him to check you for frostbite. Going out in a bathrobe in the middle of this weather is ridiculous." Rosalie would have given the brunette her coat, but it was covered in blood and she was certain the other would not appreciate that. "And also check for trauma."

Bella shook her head at this suggestion. She had already gone through a wide range of emotions during the confrontation and now she felt oddly at peace. "I'm fine. I was just really worried about you. I freaked out when you didn't come on time and then I looked out and saw you with them and I just knew I had to help you. If the cops got involved it would only make it worse, so I took Charlie's gun." Bella looked down at her hands, remembering how cold and lifeless the steel felt. "I wasn't going to hurt anyone with it, just use it to scare others." She was afraid the blonde would think her violent, although she shouldn't be worried of what the blonde thought. Rosalie had done worse, they both knew that. Yet she wanted to explain her rational.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm glad you came. And seeing you hold that gun and looking so dangerous was fucking hot," the Cullen said, making Bella's insides squeal in joy. It chased away most of her guilt for acting so recklessly. Her rational mind told her that it wasn't a good thing to be praised for such a thing but she pushed away the annoying thought.

Rosalie pulled the car up into the Cullen driveway. She turned it off, unable to use her other arm entirely now as it throbbed with too much pain. Maybe her initial analysis had been off and the knife had struck something vital. "Bella I know you wouldn't ever hurt anyone." Rosalie cupped the brunette's chin in her right hand, the uninjured one, intent on getting this message through to Bella. "Not many people would run to the defense of a psycho. You are the bravest girl I know." Rosalie gave a genuine smile. "And perhaps the silliest for doing so." Then she dropped her hand away and left the car, the last phrase cutting Bella harsher than the cold winter air had.

Bella followed afterwards, the cold of the outside stinging through her like a knife. Why had Rosalie called her silly? Was it out of self-loathing; the blonde still feeling like she had no purpose in life and therefore thinking Bella was silly for saving her? But that was rubbish! Everyone's life was important.

She wrapped her robe around herself and entered the Cullen's mansion behind Rosalie. The blonde went to the third floor, knocking on a door. The lights were on inside but it was quiet. Was the doctor even there? It was only 12pm. Surely too early for the doctor to be back from his job. Yet a moment later the door creaked open, the doctor's kindly face greeting them. He gave a tired sigh when he saw Rosalie's bloody face, as if denoting that he was tired of this shit already. "Come in. And you too Bella." The two girls strode into the room, Bella doing so more hesitantly. She rubbed her cold feet together, pulling her robe even tighter around herself. The house was warm but she still felt cold.

"Please, sit down Bella. What flavor of hot chocolate do you take? Dark or milk?"

"Milk," Bella mumbled, sitting down in the comfy armchair by the fireplace. Bella had never seen this room before. Carlisle's study was warm and comforting, walls painted in neutral colors. Wood paneling took up the bottom half of the walls and the floor was layered with dark brown carpet. He had been sitting at his desk, papers strewn over the top and desktop computer on. This was on one side of the room, pressed against the wall next to some bookshelves filled with heavy and boring tomes of books. The other half contained a drawer, a coffee table and two armchairs around it. Rosalie had taken the one closest to the door, wincing as she sat down. Now in the bright lights of the study Bella could see how much of a mess she really was. Dried blood caked her nose, mouth and neck and blood was seeping out from under the knife. Her clothes were wet and dirty and she had dripped some snow onto the carpet.

Carlisle busied himself with making Bella some hot chocolate from his mini machine. It was done in an instant and he handed the drink over to her. "Careful, it's hot," he warned and she took the cup gratefully. Then he strode over to the drawer and took out a blanket which he handed to her. "Apologizes for not being able to provide suitable clothing for now, however, I do want you to be warm. So please wrap up and drink the hot cocoa. From the looks of it you weren't outside long enough for frostbite but you can still get hypothermia," the doctor murmured, peering more closely at Bella's fingers. They were a bright pink and still prickled painfully but she could move them. She took the blanket and folded herself under it.

"Now," Carlisle span on his heel, addressing Rosalie. "What happened?"

"It was Jacob and his friends," Rosalie said as her father approached her and began to tenderly poke at her shoulder. She let out a hiss of pain, her finger curling reflexively on the arm's of the chair. "They cornered me as I was going to visit Bella. If it wasn't for her intervening who knows what would have happened."

"Thank goodness for Bella, huh. Is this still about the father?"

Rosalie shook her head no. "It was about Bella."

Carlisle paused in his poking and prodding. "Really?" He asked, clear intrigue in his voice.

"Yes. Jacob was upset that me and Bella were dating, and so he wanted to kill me to stop it."

"I'm going to need to have a word with that young man," Carlisle said, a hint of steel in his voice. Bella didn't like the sound of it.

"He's my friend. My longest friend. Please don't do anything rash to him. He's probably confused and hurting; he doesn't know what he's doing," Bella pleaded, shocked by the ferocity of her protective feelings. She was still scared of him but there had to be a good reason for his behavior. She had to give him a second chance. After all she had known him for so long. "I'll talk to him and-"

"And what Bella? You heard him. The way he accused you of being corrupted by me. He won't listen to your reasoning at all because he'll think you don't know what you're doing," Rosalie grunted out and Carlisle went over to his cabinet, fetching a few pain pills for her to swallow.

"But-"

"Rosalie's right," Carlisle said. He handed the pills over to Rosalie who took them without complaint, swallowing them dry. "Jacob will not see reason while he is in this state. And he certainly won't listen to me either. But what I can do is talk to his father and make sure he gets the help he needs to get these ideas out of his head. I do not want any harm befalling either Rosalie or you Bella." The man gave a sad look to the brunette. "I'm sorry things are not easy for you two. I really am. But I will do anything within my power to make sure that it does not stay this way." The doctor then turned to Rosalie, helping her up.

The pain medication was beginning to take effect and she could feel the pain dulling. "Now Bella you will have to excuse us. I need to take Rosalie to my personal x-rays and other equipment to make sure she is fine." It looked like the doctor was used to treating the blonde Cullen in home a lot. "You can read a book in the meanwhile if you wish to wait for her. It'll only be an hour. Or you can go to bed while I bandage her up. You are free to stay here if you do not feel safe at home."

"I'll stay up," Bella concluded. She wanted to make sure the blonde was alright. She knew that the wound had to hurt more than she was letting on. "And besides I need to go home after that. Charlie will be worried about me if he wakes up and sees I'm not there. And then the boys could still be there..." Had the boys woken up Charlie? Had they said anything about what happened? Bella wished she hadn't dropped her phone in her room. She had no way to know if her father had called her. Or if he was in danger. But Jake wouldn't hurt her dad. He wouldn't dare to. She still couldn't believe how unstable he had been acting tonight.

"I don't want you to go. It's not safe Bella. What if Jacob is still there-" Rosalie was silenced by a hand on her arm.

"If that is what Bella wants then she can go home. I'll go with you to make sure it is safe. And for now, I think it would be better if Bella and you did not spend so much time together. Jake is targeting you, Rosalie. If Bella is with you, he might use her to get to you." Carlisle's tone brokered no discussion and Rosalie fell grudgingly silent.

"He would never do that. He's my friend," Bella burst out, clutching her mug hard, hoping that by speaking it out-loud it would be true.

Carlisle gave her a sad look. "That he may be, but for how long? How long until he gets so desperate to get to you he would be willing to hurt you and Rosalie to keep you apart?"

This silenced Bella and she took a sip of her drink, not knowing how to dispute this. She knew Jake was kind, so what had happened? Why was he so obsessed with getting Rosalie and her to break up? Leah had tried the same, but not to this extent. Leah...this was all that girl's fault. If only she hadn't been such a blabbermouth this could all have been avoided!

"Think this all over Bella. And if you are traumatized emotionally by this, feel free to talk to me anytime. My door is always open." With that Carlisle led Rosalie out the room to get her x-rays taken. Bella was left in the room, sipping her drink angrily. She was going to have a talk with Leah alright, and with Jake later. She was so mad at them. How could they do such a thing to her? They were so biased against the blonde. But maybe only Bella felt this way. Only she knew most of what the blonde had done and still found it in her heart to love her. Even Alice was like this. And possibly Emmett and Edward and Jasper. Carlisle was the only one who treated the blonde nicely but Bella could never imagine the man being cruel to anyone.

 _So it's true then._ Bella gave a small chuckle. _Maybe I really_ am _a bit crazy._

 **A/N: So, any thoughts? Did anyone expect Bella to get a gun? I wanted to make her accidentally shoot it, for extra effect but decided against it since it might be a bit too dramatic. It would also be too much character development for one scene. Bella's growing up; she's getting more backbone gradually and this is due to her relationship with the blonde. At the end of the story she'll be different from how she started out; corrupted in a sense, but not too antithetical. After all now that she knows she's a bit crazy she only has to figure out in which way, besides situations that involve the blonde.**

 **On a related topic, Bella's kind of a bit in denial about the whole Jake situation, but then again who wouldn't be if their best friend tried to kill their loved one. It's a hard pill to swallow. On that note, I think next chapter will conclude the issue with Jacob. And then we can move on to more romantic matters.**


	25. Chapter 25

Toxic Rose

Chapter 23: Lying Bitch!

 **A/N: Apparently fanfic net glitched because it said it updated the story when in reality the new chapter hasn't shown up at all. This is the new chapter that was meant to go up but didn't. I hope it shows up this time.  
**

 **I found this good song that I feel matches Bella's sentiments for this relationship she has with Rosalie. It's called Normal for a Day by Porcelain Black and although the artist is singing to a boy, it can work for the relationship between the two girls. Bella just wants to have a normal time with the blonde but things just keep getting between them. Another good song is Crack my Skull, by the same artist. It could be used to describe Rosalie and how she feels about herself.**

 **Warnings for this chapter: still more violence!**

Bella waited in her truck outside Leah's house, letting it idle as she texted the girl that she was at her house. Her fingers tapped with barely caged nerves across the steering wheel as she waited, anger coiling in her stomach.

She had requested to meet up with the Reserve girl. Leah, surprised by this request at first, had agreed to it. What if the blonde had done something to her and she couldn't talk about it through phone? It was Leah's responsibility to make sure everything was okay. So she had agreed to it, saying they could meet up at her home on the Reserve after school let out. She had texted that the house would be empty with a winking face. She knew the brunette wouldn't be interested but there was no harm in sending the text. What if the girl needed comforting? Then it would go to warn in advance that the house would be empty for such comforting activities. Leah had smiled to herself at this. What was wrong with her for thinking such thoughts? Did she want the brunette to be hurt? Of course not, but it would be for the best. Then Bella would move on, and would date her. Or at least let Leah make out with her for a bit.

"Hey Bella," the dark skinned girl greeted as she opened up the door to her house. Bella shut off her truck. Leah had said the house would be empty. That would be perfect for what she needed to do. She was going to accost Leah for spilling her secret relationship to Jake. She exited the car, deciding to get this conversation over before she could chicken out.

"What exactly did you want to talk to me about today?" Leah asked, oblivious to the malicious feelings churning inside Bella. The brunette walked towards the Reserve girl calmly before doing something that shocked herself as much as it shocked the other girl.

She decked her hard in the face.

Bella had never punched someone before in her life, not even when she had been bullied and filled with so much vile anger at being treated like trash but now, she needed to hurt something, or more specifically, someone. Seeing Rosalie fight had given her enough of a guidance as to how to throw a punch. She steadied her balance and tugged her arm back before letting loose. Bone met bone and Leah let out a shocked cry as she reeled backwards in the open doorway, her hands coming up to her face.

Bella hadn't known she was going to punch the girl; it had just happened. All her anger had accumulated and she couldn't keep it in anymore. Looking at the others face just pissed her off too much. _Wow, Rosalie is really rubbing off on me. That's so not good._

"Bella, what the fuck!" Leah gasped, regaining her balance and taking away her hands from her face, checking for blood from under her nose. There was none and Bella was a bit disappointed. Her own hand was bleeding, the skin on the knuckles split open. Her hand still reverberated with the feel of the punch but she wasn't going to look like a sissy and shake it off.

"That's for telling Jake!" Bella spat, some of her earlier anger leaving her. It felt so good to punch someone, to let them know how mad she was through physical pain. Maybe that's why people bullied others; it was because bodily contact was able to express those emotions so much better than words sometimes.

"For telling Jake? What are you talking about?" Leah asked, looking hurt that Bella had done such a thing.

"You told him about me and Rosalie!"

Leah knit her brows in confusion. Had she? She thought back to when she had first learned about Bella being in a relationship with the blonde. She had needed to confide in someone so she had told Jacob. But what was wrong with that? "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Oh, right. She had. But she had forgotten that because it just felt so natural to tell Jake everything that happened in her life. She was so used to telling him anything that she hadn't even thought of not telling him. It had just come naturally.

"I'm sorry. I honestly forgot," Leah explained. "Believe me, I haven't told anyone else about this!"

"Oh, yea?" Bella shot back nastily. "Then what about the two other boys that were there with him too!"

"What boys? Bella what did Jake do? Did he not take this well?" Leah thought back to how Jake had laughed off Leah when she had told him about the two girls. But then for weeks after he had been gloomy and distant. She figured it was just worry for Bella, but could it have been something deeper? Something darker?

Bella made a face at this and Leah understood that something bad had happened. "Come in. Let's talk about this out of the cold." Bella followed the Reserve girl inside on her offer. They situated themselves in the living room. It was dark inside, the curtains drawn, matching Bella's foul mood well. "Do you want something hot to drink?"

Bella shook her head at this. "Do you have band-aids?" She raised her fist, blood having pooled among her knuckles.

Leah let out a chuckle at this. "You never punch anyone before, Bella?"

Bella shook her head. Leah had been in fights before, mainly with jealous girls who didn't like to share their girlfriend's. She could handle herself well in a fight and could have ducked Bella's clumsy attempt but honestly she hadn't expected the girl to attack her. "Well, you need to practice a bit more," the girl said good naturedly. "It didn't even hurt that much." Leah went to the adjoining kitchen to rummage for some bad-aids in the drawers before returning with them. "It hurt my feelings more than anything."

Bella made a face at this as the Reserve girl put on a flowery band-aid on the girl's skin after cleaning it up first. Flexing her hand experimentally, Bella looked satisfied by the work and took to the conversation again. "Jake came after Rosalie with his friends, because you told him about us. He hurt her Leah."

The Reserve girl shrugged at this, not seeing what had the other so mad. "So? He's come after her multiple times, before you even knew her. Why are you so pissed off about it?"

Bella grit her teeth in annoyance. "This time wasn't like the others. He was set to kill her, Leah. Can you tell why I'm so mad now?"

"To kill her?" Leah asked softly, disbelieving. "But he's Jake-"

"He _was_ Jake. I don't know what happened to him, but he's gone completely off his rocker." Bella got up at this, unable to sit still. She still burned with a lot of anger. Rosalie still had the knife stuck in her shoulder. The doctor had been unable to pull it out, the equipment in his house not advanced enough for that. He said it would take hours of careful work to pull it out in such a manner that it wouldn't damage any nerves or muscles in her body and then after that she would need therapy to make sure all her muscles worked fine. So far she was in a hospital undergoing the lengthy procedure because he couldn't do it at his home. Bella hadn't been able to concentrate in school, just thinking about it all and if the blonde was fine, if she was in pain, if she needed anything, distracting her terribly. Bella badly wanted to be by her side.

"He stuck a knife- a hunting knife this long," Bella indicated with her fingers the length, "into Rosalie. Luckily he missed her neck. And then he wanted to take my dad's gun and shoot her!" Bella threw her hands into the air at this.

"You're kidding," Leah's eyes were as wide as saucers. This was Jake they were talking about. The sweet boy who cuddled up with puppy's and was always smiling or helping out others.

"I'm not. This is why I'm so mad. Rosalie could be permanently damaged by the knife and Jake is still not set with that. He wants to still hurt her! And he won't stop until he breaks us up. If only you hadn't blabbed then this would have never happened! Did you have any idea how scary that all was, watching someone else get assaulted?"

Leah put her hands in her hair. "Bella this is crazy. Jake is-well he's Jake. How could he do something like this? That's not like him at all! Are you sure Rosalie is not making this up!"

"For fuck's sake Leah, I'm not lying to you. Stop thinking that Rosalie is tricking me. She's not. I was there!" Bella pointed at her own chest. "And I need to know where Jake is. He's not at his house and I can't get a hold of him." Leah had only been half the reason Bella had come to Reserve. The other reason was Jake. She had to see him once more, in the light of day, the daylight making the concept of him less terrifying to handle.

"Why? Do you want to punch him too?"

"Now is not the time for humor," Bella shot back.

"I wasn't joking. Punching him is not going to convince him, or change his mind."

"I'm going to talk to him, that's what I'm going to do! I'm going to try to understand what's going through his head. To fix him."

"Fix who?"

Both girl's eyes swiveled up to note the new guest who had let himself into the house with a spare pair of keys.

It was Jacob Black.

He looked haggard, stubble on his face, hair messy, skin gaunt and tired. His jeans were still stained red where Rosalie had stabbed him last night, except now there was a white handkerchief around the wound, no doubt to stop the bleeding. The rest of his pants were dirty too, and his jacket had several rips in place.

Bella's throat went dry and her heart beat in pity for Jake. What had happened to him? "We need to talk Jake. I was looking for you everywhere. I tried calling."

"I know, Bella." He gave her a wry smile. "Lucky for me I saw your red truck outside Leah's home."

"Jake what happened to you?" Leah asked, shocked by his terrible appearance. She hadn't seen him in a week's time. How could someone change so much in so little time?

"Got into a little scuffle, don't worry about it." He waved his hand dismissively. "Now come Bella. Let's go back to my house and talk about this."

"No, Jake we are talking here," Bella said, pointing to the floor. "Leah needs to know about this too."

"Yea, I do. I'm your friend Jake and you're acting really weird."

"I'm acting weird?" The boy chuckled. "You both are acting weird."

"Jake please just tell me what's going on. Why are you acting this way? Why did you attack Rosalie? If you had an issue you could come talk to me."

Jake's features scrunched up in anger at the mention of the blonde's name. "I attacked her because she's evil and you need to stay away from her. Bella, she only hurts the people I care most about."

"That's not how you show someone you care for them, Jake. You can't kill their problem," Bella argued. "If you had just come to talk to me we could work something-"

"Would she break up with you?"

"What?" Bella stammered, caught off guard by his sudden request.

"That's what I thought," he sneered, his face becoming menacing. "But don't worry I've figured out a way to fix all this. I can't kill her, no matter how hard I force myself into doing it, into thinking the act over and over in my head. So you've lucked out on that. But now that you're here I can do something else. I can convince you."

Bella felt a tendril of fear wrap around her heart and squeeze. Carlisle's words of warning rang in her head. Had she been foolish to attempt to talk to her Reserve friend?

"Jake what are you planning on doing?" Leah asked, unsure as to what was going on with her closest friend. Why was he behaving this way?

"Leah stay out of this," Jake instructed, not turning to face her, his attention on Bella who suddenly felt very weak and unprotected. All her anger from before had disappeared. "Bella, this is my offer to you. Break up with Rosalie."

"No. I can't. I love her." Bella's voice was meek as she said this, her sentences fragmented.

Jacob let out an anguished cry at this, as if Bella had plunged a literal knife into his heart. He swung his arm and knocked down the table lamp, it shattering on the floor. "That's not the right answer. Try again!" Bella flinched back at his anger but she held steady even as tears pressed at the backs of her eyes.

"No. I love her."

Another object shattered, this time it was the phone receiver as Jake picked it up and hurled it at the wall behind Bella. "Jake stop this!" Leah stormed over to him. "That's my shit you're breaking!"

"This doesn't concern you!" Jake howled, one hand clutching his chest where his heart was. "Butt the fuck out!"

"Jake calm down. What is wrong with you?" Leah was seriously worried for her friend. What was wrong with him? Had all the years of resentment at his dad's condition grown too much and exploded now, the catalyst for it all caused by Bella's dating situation?

Bella felt sweat gather on her hands. She had gotten herself in too deep. She needed help. But who did she call? Her father? Rosalie? No, she didn't need her dad finding out about this. And the blonde was still in the hospital.

 _Shit, it really sucks when you have like no friends,_ Bella thought grimly. She pulled out her phone and dialed the blonde anyways, hoping she could get someone to help. Bella hadn't put the doctors number into her phone so there was hope that Rosalie could call him for her.

Leah and Jacob where still arguing when Rosalie picked up.

"Bella?" her voice sounded groggy.

"Hey, hate to bother you but um, I need help. Can you call Carlisle?" Bella's voice was small.

"Why? What happened? Bella where are you?"

"I'm at the Reserve. Leah's house."

"Bella get off that phone right NOW!" Jake's loud cry startled Bella and she took frightened steps backwards, her back meeting the wall as he stalked over to her. "Get off now! Don't talk to that sick bitch!"

"Jake stop this!" Leah went after him, grabbing him by the arm but he elbowed her in the face with it, sending her flat on her ass.

"Bella, what's going on-"

Rosalie's question went unanswered as Jacob snatched the phone out of Bella's hand, his fingers clawing at her skin. "Jacob, give it back!" Bella pleaded, reaching out for her phone.

He merely raised it over his head and pitched it hard against the wall where it bounced and fell hard to the floor. The screen turned black and the phone was quiet. Bella raised her hands to her mouth to hide the shocked gasp. This was reminding her too much of how Rosalie had shattered her old phone. That was back when she had still be an unstable mystery and when Jake had been the good guy. Now the roles were reversed.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella asked.

"The question is why are you, doing all this," Jake grabbed both of Bella's underarms roughly and shook her.

"Because I love her, Jake. I don't understand why-oh my gosh of course." Bella let out another shocked gasp. She knew why Jake was taking this so harshly. "This is because you like me."

"I don't just like you, Bella." Jake's face twisted up in agony as he admitted this. "I love you. All this time I've loved you will all my heart. And then- and then you go with that bitch, with that monster and claim to love her! She doesn't love you and neither do you love her. You have to see this for yourself! I'm the one who truly loves you. And you truly love me. You just can't see that yet." His voice broke with emotion, his fingers digging into her skin.

"So that's what all this is about?" Leah asked, getting up and rubbing her nose. It was the second time someone had hit her there today and Jake's hit had hurt more than Bella's. "You loved her all this time?" She had known the boy had liked Bella but not expected it to be to this extent.

"Yes," Jake answered, his eyes on Bella, pleading with her to understand him. "When I wake up every morning you're the first one on my mind. And you stay on my mind throughout the day. When I watch a TV show I wonder if you would like it. When I read a funny book, I wonder if you would laugh at it too. When I try a new food, I want you to try it too. And when I see you acting sad or mad it hurts me too. Bella I constantly worry and think of you, because I care. Because I love you."

"Oh Jake. I'm so, so sorry," Bella whispered. She had somewhat known the boy liked her but she had never known his feelings were this deep. She hated breaking his heart, hated driving him to the edge. She felt like she was hurting everyone recently. Alice, Rosalie, Leah and now Jake. Who would be next?

"It's okay Bella. We can work this all out. I'm glad you saw the error of your ways." Jake pulled her into a hug, inhaling the chocolate smell of her hair.

"No, Jake that's not what I meant," Bella pushed against his chest, pulling away from the hug.

"What do you mean?" He asked, with an edge to his voice.

"Jake, I'm-I'm," Bella took a deep breath. No matter how many times she came out it wasn't any easier. "I'm gay. So even if me and Rosalie broke up I still wouldn't be interested in you. Because I don't like boys." She clarified when she saw his dark eyes gloss over, his face lacking emotion.

There was a long silence and Jake merely looked at her. She wondered if she would have to repeat herself when he shook his head rigorously. "No. You're wrong."

"Wrong? How can I be wrong about my sexuality?"

"Rosalie made you think you're gay, but you're not. I know you Bella. You're not gay." He gave a big booming laugh at this.

"Jake-"

"It's okay Bella. I'm going to let you think about it. You'll realize that I've been right the whole time." Jacob began to tug Bella harshly towards a supply closet in the kitchen. She tried to dig her heels in but he was too strong, and she couldn't even hit him because he was grabbing her arms so stiffly. "Let me go!" She screamed.

"Let her go Jake!" Leah began to pound on the bigger boys back but he ignored her. He managed to shove Bella into the closet, pushing her back roughly when she tried to run out. She stumbled backwards into the shelf of food and several packs of chips fell on her head. "Think about it Bella. Think about how right I am." Jake closed the door and Bella was left in darkness. She immediately tried for the handle but the door was locked from the outside. There was no way to get out unless Jake let her out.

She could hear Jake and Leah arguing on the other side of the door. "Let her out right now. Jake. What is wrong with you?"

"Shut up Leah."

"No. Open the door. If you don't I'm calling the cops."

"You wouldn't dare," Jacob hissed.

"Watch me," was Leah's haughty response, her last for the night. There was a rattle of cabinets opening and then the metallic thud of something iron hitting flesh. A bigger thud followed and Bella pressed her ear against the door, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Try calling the police now," Jake darkly said. There was some grunting noise, as if he was dragging a heavy burden and then the kitchen was quiet.

"Leah?" Bella called out. "Leah?" She felt fear pound its way up her throat. Oh god, what was she going to do now?

She drew her legs up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Silent tears fell down her face. She was so scared. So scared. She wished Rosalie was here right now. The blonde would know what to do. Bella sat like that for who knows how long, sniffling quietly until she calmed down, all her tears spent.

"Bella?" A hesitant voice asked her and Bella snapped her head up to look at the door.

"Jake. Please let me out. You're scaring me!"

"I don't mean to scare you. But I'm doing this for the best. This is for the best of us!" His voice was pensive.

"No it's not! You're freaking me out!"

"As if!" Jake scoffed. "I'm not nearly as vile as that blonde."

"Well you are! You scare me more than she does!"

"That's a lie!" Jacob screamed and pounded the door with his fist. Bella flinched back and scooted backwards as the door shook in it's frames. "Don't you ever compare me to her!" He slammed the door two more times, his breathing hard. "I've loved you for so long Bella. More than she has. When you left to Arizona my heart damn near broke. And then when I found out you were back I was so, so, happy." His voice softened on this. "And now that you're back I'm not going to let you get away. I'm not going to lose you. Especially not to someone like her."

He was quiet, only his heavy breathing being heard. Bella decided maybe she could try one more time, now that he had calmed down a bit.

"Jake, please just let me out out here."

"No! You will not leave until you learn. Until you break up with her and go out with me!" There were heavy footsteps as he walked away.

"Jake, wait! Come back!" Bella pressed her face to the door but heard nothing. He was gone.

Bella was silent a moment then- "Well fuck this. Fuck everything!" What was she to do now? She only hoped that Rosalie had gotten her message. Or else she would be trapped in this closet for fucking forever.

Again Bella waited in the dark, fiddling with her fingers. She didn't feel like crying anymore although she was still scared. What would Jacob do next? What had he done to Leah? Where was the girl?

Bella got up to her feet and gave the door some test kicks but the wood stayed put. Either she was too weak or this door was too strong. Giving up after her toes got too sore, she sat back down, huffing in annoyance. Could she get Jake to break the door down? No, it would make him too violent and the door could hit her as it fell in. There wasn't a lot of space here to dodge a falling door.

Some time later Jake came by again. There was the slide of a lock and the door came open, Bella glaring in the sudden light. "Have you thought about things?" Jake asked, his face looking emotionless.

Bella shook her head vigorously up and down. Maybe if she pretended she agreed with his demands then he could let her go and she would be free of this whole mess. "Do you think I'm right?"

"Yes," Bella said softly. "I was wrong. Being in here has helped me see the error of my ways."

Jake was quiet as he estimated whether she had indeed changed her mind, and finding nothing wrong with her speech, a smile broke out on his face. "I knew you would see reason. I knew you were smarter than that!" He reached out a hand excitedly to pull her up and she took it hesitantly. He took her out of the closet.

"Where's Leah?" Bella asked. She needed to get the girl and get out of this house. Jake was too unstable to trust.

"She's just taking a nap," Jake said pleasantly, his grip on Bella's hand tightening. She resisted the urge to pull free. She highly doubted that the girl was taking a nap but she had to play along with this if she wanted to get out of here with Leah. "But don't worry about her. Let's worry about us." Jake came to a stop in the living room they had been in before. He pulled her against his chest, one hand coming up to cup her chin. "Now we can be together." His face came closer to hers and all of Bella's body screamed out in rebellion at this. She really didn't want to kiss him!

"Jake, maybe we should-"

There was a loud smash as the window in the room shattered. The rock that had been used to break the glass skittered across the floor and came to a stop by Jake's foot. He paused, ears pricked for what was going on. There were grunts as someone heaved themselves up through the window. Jake turned around slowly at this, his back to Bella's now. His muscles tensed up and Bella knew that whoever had arrived, Jake was not a fan of.

"Hi Jakey," came the intruder's mocking voice.

"You. Get the fuck out of this house!" Jacob snarled and rushed towards the intruder. Without warning a loud bang reverberated around the room, echoing in Bella's ears. Jacob fell to the floor with a tremendous scream, hands coming to his knee cap that was spurting out blood like a gusher. As he fell Bella was able to get a glimpse of who it was that had entered.

"Rosalie," Bella nearly sobbed out, her hands coming to her mouth. Intense relief flooded her body.

Rosalie smiled cockily back at her, lowering the gun that she had just fired. It was still smoking. Bella had forgotten to put it back in Charlie's drawer, instead leaving it on the backseat of the car. She was glad she had. But also horrified.

"Oh my god, Rosalie, you shot Jake!"

"He asked for it. But forget about him. I'm just glad you're okay." Rosalie bypassed the boy who lay moaning on the floor and gave Bella a one armed hug. Her other arm was wrapped up with bandages and pinned to her side. Bella stood there, shocked until at last her shaking hands came up to Rosalie's back and squeezed.

"When I got your call I was so worried," Rosalie breathed into Bella's hair. "I didn't know what to do, what was even going on. So I left the hospital as quickly as possible and came straight here. I'm so sorry if I took too long. I'm not exactly allowed on the Reserve." Rosalie pulled back and gestured with the gun in her good hand to Jake on the floor, a self explanatory smile on her lips. "But I'm just so glad you're okay."

"Rosalie-I-I-I can't. I just wow. There's so much that-"

"It's okay Bella," Rosalie reassured. "Carlisle is on his way here. He'll straighten everything out."

"But did you have to shoot Jake? He didn't really hurt me." Bella spread out her hands. Rosalie's face twisted in disgust, her voice laced with venom. "He was touching you. _No one_ touches you except for _me_ , Bella." Rosalie got up and close as she said this. "You're mine. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded her head mutely, too overcome by what she had just witnessed to argue. "Good." Rosalie cheered up this. "Now let's get this shit show cleaned up."

 **A/N: Possessive Rosalie is possessive.**


	26. Chapter 26

Toxic Rose

Chapter 24: Dealing with the Aftermath

 **A/N: Okay, okay. This is the last direct chapter of dealing with Jacob's bullshit. I had to wrap up some loose ends and while he will still be in the later chapters, he's not going to be as much of an antagonist as before. Hopefully.**

 **Warnings for this chapter: uh...verbal violence?**

Dealing with the aftermath of what had happened was not pretty. It was super ugly. And super lengthy. Jake had to be taken to the hospital to get the bullet taken out of his leg and Leah had gone too, only because she had suffered a mild concussion from when Jake had knocked her out with a cooking pan. That had been what the struggle in the kitchen was that Bella had heard. She couldn't believe the boy had done this. It was still so hard to wrap her mind around it. She still saw him as young and innocent; a wide smile on his face as he reached out a hand to help, but now she also saw the darker version of him. The one with hard cold eyes, with unrepressed fury and an obsession with getting her and Rosalie to break up.

Bella gave a strained sigh and rubbed her eyes. She was still in the living room of Leah's house. Carlisle had already hushed everything up at the hospital, adjusting some facts before filing a claim that the boy had had a mental break down and attacked others before shooting himself in the leg during the struggle of him and Rosalie fighting over control of the gun. Leah had been the one to suffer at his hands the most physically and since she was still asleep she couldn't actually vouch for herself. It was truly scary what Carlisle could cook up. He had pretty much free reign to make up whatever story he wanted. And no one would believe Jake because he was considered to be currently delusional. Billy Black had been less than pleased about all this when he first heard.

"My son is not crazy!" He pounded the armrest of his wheelchair. "He would never do such a thing. And why is _she_ here, Carlisle? We made a pact that she would not be allowed onto Reserve territory." Billy gestured rudely to Rosalie who snapped her teeth at him. She had hidden the gun somewhere but Bella didn't know where. _I have to get that gun back, before Charlie notices it is missing._

"Rosalie behave," Carlisle chided before he gave a sigh and got up from the chair he had been sitting in, careful of the puddle of dried blood on the floor that Jake had left. "Billy I can understand your anger-"

"You don't understand shit! I'm tired of you and your family always ruining everything for me and Jake! Why can't you just leave us alone?" Billy's eyes burned with anger but also exhaustion. "I don't want anything to do with you." The four in the room had been talking things out for the past hour and were not making much progress.

Carlisle sniffed and calmly folded his hands in front of himself. "As I was saying, all hospital bills will be paid and I will give Jake the help he needs. He was delusional, believing my daughter and Bella to be dating when they barely even talk to one another."

"That's not true, Jacob would never think that. He loves Bella! Why would he hurt her?" Billy slammed his fist onto the armrest once more. This action reminded Bella of the way Jake had pounded on the door as she had been hidden in the dark, waiting for him to free her. "Please, Mr. Black, don't be like this." Bella's soft voice drew their attention to her. She had refused to go for trauma treatment, insisting she was fine and that she would like to stay by the Cullen family's side, stating she felt more safe with them.

"I love Jake, he's my good friend, my childhood friend, and I don't want to see him acting this way. I don't want him to be in pain, but he needs help. He locked me into a closet and I was _so_ scared. I've never seen him this angry before. He wouldn't let me leave. He raised his voice against me and he even broke my phone. Leah too was hurt by him. He hit her with a pan." Bella paused here to collect herself, feeling her voice wavering and tears threatening to come down her face. Rosalie who stood by the chair Bella was sitting at, resisted the urge to comfort her girlfriend. If she did it now then Billy would notice that they were more than mere acquaintances.

Bella fidgeted with her fingers before she began again. "And today wasn't the worst of it. Yesterday he attacked Rosalie too, in the middle of the night. If I hadn't been outside at the time then who knows if he would have killed her. He told me he did want to. He told me he wanted to kill her." A few tears dropped down onto her hands and she lowered her head so that no one would see the tears. "The whole reason she has that bandage around her arm was because he missed her neck by some miracle. You have to see Jake is unwell. And I'm so concerned and worried for him." Bella didn't dare pick up her head, trying to will the tears away from her eyes. Why did she have to be so weak? Why did she always cry?

"It's true. Everything Bella speaks is the truth. You wouldn't doubt the word of your best friend's daughter, surely?" Carlisle hummed. He raised a brow at Billy who was working his jaw furiously.

"That blonde bitch still didn't have to shoot him! Where did she even get the gun! She's still dangerous as always, Carlisle. I won't have her walking away freely from this while Jake suffers. What if she paralyzed him like she did to me?"

"Mr. Black, Rosalie only did what she had to, to protect me. She didn't own the gun. It was Jake who had it. He was using it to get me to do things. Rosalie came in and saved me and he got shot in the process as they fought for the gun. If it wasn't for her than...than who knows how far Jake would have gone?" Bella felt bad for lying to Billy but she couldn't risk Rosalie getting in trouble for protecting her.

Billy narrowed his eyes. "Something is not adding up here. If you guys barely know each other than why did Rosalie come here to 'save' you?" He put air quotes around save, his face one of disgust.

 _Shit, he's got us there,_ Bella squirmed. What did she say now?

"Ha." Rosalie gave out a bark of laughter. "It just so happens to turn out that me and Bella had the good fortune of working on a group project together a couple months ago. Once she found out that Jake was still intent on hurting me she called me using the number we had exchanged months ago."

"And that's when he broke my phone," Bella interjected helpfully.

"And even though it's none of my business what Bella does with her friends, I owed her for saving me last night so I called up Carlisle and we both got here. There was a violent struggle, and the rest is history," Rosalie put her hand on her hip, a smug look on her face.

"I still don't like any of this, you hear. Something is not sitting right with me, and mark my words I will figure it out. Now leave my Reserve. I don't want to see you Cullen's anymore! You are a constant dark mark on my family." Billy pointed to the door roughly, like he was sending out a dog for punishment.

"If you need anything at all-" Carlisle started but Billy cut him off with a vicious, "Then I won't call you. I want nothing more to do with you. Out!"

"Very well, we will be out." Carlisle gathered up his briefcase and took Rosalie by her none hurt elbow, steering her out the door. "Come Bella, we must get you back home and tell Charlie about this." Bella nodded her head and wiped away at the tear tracks on her face.

"Bella." Billy spoke up and she waited for what he would say.

"I'm, I'm sorry for Jake's despicable actions. You are his closet friend and I have no idea why he would act like this."

Bella shook her head at his apology. She felt like she should be the one apologizing. After all it was all her fault that Jake had fallen over the edge of rationale and had acted this way. He had felt so strongly for her all this time and she had ignored his feelings. And now he had a bullet in his leg for loving her. Would he even be able to not hold a grudge on her after this? "It's okay Billy. It's best not to think about it." Then she joined the Cullen's outside, closing the door slowly behind her.

Billy was left in the dark living room, made more dark by the horror of what had happened here. He looked down at the puddle of blood that had come from his son Jake. His hands curled on his armrests and he breathed out heavily through his nose. When he had first been called by Carlisle here he had no clue what awaited him and shock had riveted his body, then disbelief and then anger and now he was merely sad, empty and drained. He couldn't believe his son had gone off the rocker. All this over an imagined relationship between Rosalie and Bella. But things did not make sense. He knew his son loved Bella deeply and never before had he ever acted this way even when Leah had hit on the girl, or when other guys had tried to flirt with her. So what about the blonde had pushed Jake to the edge? Was it the fact that the blonde was the one that had hurt Billy and he had seen the two girls working on a project and thought them to be dating?

But that was quite a big leap to make, especially if it was true that the girls barely knew each other. Billy sighed again and rubbed his face. He had a lot to explain to Leah's mom when she came in. And later he would talk to Charlie. Maybe the chief of police could do something to help out. Could offer some words that would solve this mystery.

* * *

"Bella you will have to tell your father about this," Carlisle said. "He needs to know or else he will only grow suspicious when he asks questions. We cannot keep this hidden anymore." Bella nodded her head although the thought made her sick to the stomach. What would her father say? What would she even explain to him. "Just use the story we used for Billy." Before they had called the chief of the Reserve they had made plans on what story they could use to tell him that wouldn't make them too suspect.

Carlisle got into his car and started it up, on his way to Charlie's house. Bella fiddled with her hands. She really did not want to go. Facing Billy had been bad enough and now her own father? This was not going to go well.

"Get in," Rosalie ordered as she got into the drivers seat of her Mustang. Bella got into the passengers seat, buckling herself in. She waited for Rosalie to start the car but the blonde gazed wordlessly out the windshield, her thumb making circles on the steering wheel.

"Are we not-"

"Bella, what were you thinking?" Rosalie's voice was a snarl and without even having to see her face, Bella knew the girl was pissed off-but why? "What were you thinking, going looking for him! After me and Carlisle told you he's unstable!" The blonde turned her fury filled face on the brunette who flinched back, pressing her side to the door. The blonde's anger filled the car, making it hard to breathe. "What? Explain to me what ran through that thick skull of yours?"

"I-I-,"

Rosalie lunged forward in the car and grabbed Bella by the front of her shirt, pulling her face close to hers. "I'm waiting," she said cruelly.

"I wasn't looking for him at all," Bella lied. She had been kind of looking for him but the blonde didn't need to know that. "I was looking for Leah."

"Why?" The hold on her shirt tightened, as the blonde searched her face for lies.

"I was mad at her. She's the one who spilled our relationship to Jake and I wanted to go yell at her, to make her feel bad and I ended up punching her." Bella admitted this last part shamefully. She hadn't meant to hurt the girl like that, but she had.

Rosalie's eyes widened at this. "You did not," she said in disbelief.

"I did. It hurt me more than it hut her." Bella raised her bandaged fist into view. Rosalie's eyes shot to it, before they came back to Bella's face. A small smile broke out of her face. "That's pretty impressive Bella. You amaze me more and more each day." Her voice was soft and she let go of Bella's shirt. Bella felt a small blush spread on her cheeks at the praise. "But don't ever do something reckless like that again!" Rosalie said more harshly as she finally turned on the car and pulled them out of the driveway. "I was worried for you. I thought the worst had happened and if it had then, your best friend or not, I would have killed him."

Bella didn't doubt the blonde's words.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home," Bella called out tentatively as she entered the house. Sounds of the football game playing greeted her ears a second before her father's voice did.

"Bells where have you been? I've been calling your phone all day." He got up from his chair to met her and stopped in his tracks when he saw who was following her. "Carlisle Cullen. Rosalie." His mouth twisted under his mustache and the hand holding the can of beer tightened, crinkling the metal.

"Hi, dad," Bella said awkwardly, scratching the back of her head in discomfort. "I, um, brought guests over."

"What's going on here?" Charlie instinctively reached for the gun on his belt, needing to feel more control over the situation, forgetting he had taken it off earlier and put it up by the door. "Are you hurt Bella?"

"I'm fine-"

"Charlie Swan, apologies for intruding on your game, but there is something we must discuss that addresses both our children."

"I swear if Rosalie is bullying Bella I will take legal action and will fight no matter how hard you try to cover it up! I will-"

"Dad stop, it's not that," Bella shouted out, embarrassed by her father's blatant dislike for Rosalie and suspicion of her.

He looked a bit disgruntled to have his rant cut off. "Then what?"

"It's about Jake." Bella twisted a lock of her brown hair as she admitted to this.

"And what about Jake?"

"You may want to sit down for this," Carlisle offered.

"I'll stay standing, thanks." Charlie frowned. "Now what's going on?"

Carlisle gave a quick run through of what had happened, not only today but last night as well, with Bella and Rosalie coming in on the right moments to offer their own words. Bella watched as her father's face went from pale, to red to pale again. The beer can in his hand was crumpled up and he was forced to put it down when some alcohol spilled over his hand and onto the floor.

"Bella, why didn't you come to me yesterday?" Charlie rubbed his face before he pulled his daughter into a hug. She let herself sink into, glad that his reaction was so mild. She expected him to question her on why she had called Rosalie first but he was more focused on the fact she was okay, and on the fact that Jake had dared to hurt Bella like this. "I'm so glad you're okay. My little Bells." He rubbed the top of her head soothingly.

"I'm so sorry to be the bearer of bad news Charlie, but me and Rosalie have done our best to try and straighten out the situation on Bella's behalf. I have no doubt Billy will try to get in contact with you about this. If he does, please consult with me too." Charlie gave a begrudging look at the two Cullen's who stood apart from the two Swans.

"I suppose I owe Rosalie a thanks for protecting Bella." Charlie swallowed hard, fighting with the disgust at having to thank the blonde. He never thought the day would come that he would have to do such a thing.

Rosalie raised her chin haughtily. "Damn right you do. If it wasn't for me who knows what would have happened to Bella. I'm sure Jacob wouldn't just stop at a kiss if I hadn't arrived." Charlie's face hardened at this.

"Rosalie don't antagonize him," Carlisle rebuked, shooting her a reprimanding look which she ignored as she tossed back her hair.

"Come Charlie, tell me. Bow before me and tell me how eternally grateful you are to me for saving your precious daughters life. Do it," she goaded, wide grin splitting her face. "I know how much you despise me, how much pride you'll have to swallow to do it."

"Keep acting like that and the only thanks you will get is a restraining order against you."

"Oh goody, another one. I love collecting those. Not that they work anyways. You can't keep me out-"

"Rosalie, stop it!" Bella cried out in panic. Her father's arms had tightened greatly around the brunette, making it harder for her to breathe. But she was more worried about the blonde ruining the fact that they had convinced Charlie with their story. If she kept talking Charlie could get angry and then insist on knowing more-info they couldn't provide because most of what they had said had been half lies and half truths.

Rosalie sniffed but shut her mouth.

"Now Charlie, I hate to extract your daughter so soon after you learned the horrific events that occurred but I must. I have to take her so I can examine her mental health."

"But doctor I'm fine." Bella really did not want to do a mental health test.

"Standard procedure." The doctor smiled apologetically. "It'll only take a little bit."

"Dad?" Bella looked to her father for support. The man was still staring hard at Rosalie who had taken to examining her nails. They were flawless, a bright red. Bella wondered if the girl ever painted her fingers any other color than that.

"I don't like this but go with them Bella. I'd rather make sure you're fine. You've undergone a lot of stressful events recently and at your young age, your brain is still developing so it is better to check." Charlie looked reluctant as he dropped his arms from her and took a step back.

"Thank you," Carlisle smiled.

"But don't keep her too long," he wagged a finger at them in warning. "I need Bella so that we can file a report on this, figure the business out with the cops."

Something flashed across the doctor's face at this. "I think we should discuss that more Charlie, and between you and me. I'm currently responsible for Jake's well-being and I can tell you he is mentally ill. There is no reason to file a report when he was not mentally capable of restraining his actions."

Charlie frowned at this, his hands coming up to his hips. "Mental illness is not an excuse." His glare was pointed and the doctor knew the man was talking about his daughter and he smiled thinly. Rosalie's lips twitched at this but she said nothing.

"Yes, but I am a doctor. It is in my interest to protect those who are ill, physically, emotionally or mentally."

"Even if those who are ill have hurt others?" Again this was a barb aimed at Rosalie and the girl took an aggressive step forwards to the chief of police. "Rosalie stop!" Bella got in between the two, her hand on Rosalie's shoulder stopping the girl. Rosalie breathed hard through her nose and swiveled on her heel and left the house, slamming the door on her way out.

"I think it would do well if you did not speak of Rosalie's illness around her. She is coping with it and people like you who do not understand the finer workings of such illnesses have no right to ignorantly speak of them. I will bring Bella back as soon as I am done with her. And I will also be keeping in contact with you until this whole thing blows over. Good day." Carlisle followed after Rosalie. Bella gave her dad a look but he wasn't looking at her, only angrily staring at a spot of the wall in front of him. Bella gave a sad smile and then left after the Cullen's.

* * *

The test was quick like Carlisle promised but that didn't mean Bella hated it any less. She felt it was intrusive, divulging information that the doctor did not need. He already knew so much about Bella's personal life. More than anyone else had in such a short span of time. But he wouldn't let her leave so she had to stick through with it until it was done.

Once she was done, Rosalie waited outside for her in her Mustang, ready to drive her back to her house. Bella gathered up her jacket and put it on. She still couldn't believe all this had happened. Ever since she had met Rosalie the world had gotten a bit crazy. _Looks like she's rubbing off on everything in my existence,_ Bella thought tiredly. She didn't know if she liked this. The blonde had come into her life and stained everything she touched with red. Even Bella had changed ever since she had met the girl. Bella could sense the change inside her. All her pent up resentments were surfacing up and she was having more trouble controlling her anger. She had also become a liar to protect the other, and this bothered her the most. She had lied to others so many times, caused others to be hurt because of her like the blonde caused others around her to be hurt too.

 _Maybe we're more alike than I thought. Maybe she didn't change me; she just brought these things out of me. They were just there the whole time._

Bella had finished buttoning up her jacket when the soft patter of feet alerted her that she was no longer alone in the room. "Alice," Bella breathed out, shocked to see the pixie in front of her. Alice hadn't changed at all over the weeks of their separation. Her hair was a bit longer but that was it. Bella had hoped the girl would be as bothered as Bella had been by the ruined friendship but she gave no sign of it. Instead her face was neutral now, her eyes glimmering with some unreadable emotion.

"This is all your fault."

"What?" Bella had not expected those to be the pixie's first words after their period of silence.

"Rosalie's getting hurt because of you." Alice strode forward at this and grabbed Bella roughly by the elbow. Bella gave a little squeak of pain at this rough gesture. "Ever since you two started dating Rosalie has been attacked by Jake twice, once almost losing her life. You're too dangerous for her." So apparently the pixie had found out. Had she been eavesdropping on Bella's and Carlisle's conversation the whole time? It was likely.

Bella's eyes bulged open and she began chuckling, amused by the absurdity of all this. "I'm too dangerous for her? What are you talking about Alice? Don't you remember telling me _she_ was dangerous and unstable?"

Alice's lips twisted up cruelly. "She is, but she was fine until she met you. She had stopped acting out and was going back to normal and then you had to show up in her life and you're making her act this way."

"I'm not making her act any way that she doesn't want to act!" Bella yelled back and jerked her elbow free of Alice's hold. "She came to protect me. That was her own decision. She could have easily called the cops. And I protected her too. That night when Jake attacked her, if I hadn't been there she would have died!"

"Exactly. But if she hadn't known you at all then Jake would have never attacked her in the first place!"

These words struck a chord with Bella. She had been thinking them too, thinking that it was her fault for what happened between Jake and Rosalie. But she wasn't going to have Alice guilt her. The girl was as guilty of hurting Rosalie as Bella was. "And what about you?"

"Me?" Alice seemed taken aback by this. She blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Yes. You. How about all those times you hurt Rosalie by taser? I'm pretty sure that hurt her more because you, her own sister, was doing the harm _to_ her. So don't blame me for any pain caused to Rosalie because I will readily admit that yes, things have happened after we started dating. But I wasn't the sole one hurting her. You hurt her all this time before I even knew her." Bella was trembling in rage. "So you're the one whose worst."

Alice took a deep breath at this, her eyes flashing. Her hand snapped out and caught Bella on the cheek. The brunette's head went to the side from the force of the hit and her hands came up to the offended cheek. Alice had hit her! Alice, of all people!

Regret shone in Alice's eyes at her impulsive action. "Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Just leave me alone Alice," Bella viciously whispered, close to tears. She turned on her heel and left the Cullen mansion.

"Bella wait-"

"No!" Bella slammed the door shut behind her.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked as soon as Bella got into the passenger seat.

"Nothing, just Alice being stupid." Bella shook her head and looked at her lap. "Let's go home before Charlie freaks out."

"What did that little bitch say to you?" Rosalie's voice was low and she knew the blonde was angry. Not wanting to anger her further Bella shook her head once more. "It's fine really."

"It's not fine. You're crying." Bella cursed her tears for slipping out from her eyes. Rosalie cupped Bella's chin and brought her face up even as the brunette tried to keep her head down. "That bitch hit you too." Rosalie said, noting the red mark on Bella's cheek. She dropped her chin and moved to get out the car but Bella's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Rosalie, please stop. Don't go fight her. Don't be angry at her."

"And why not?" Rosalie was pissed off. No one touched _her_ Bella. Not even her sister! The urge to hit Alice ran through her veins.

"Because I don't want you to fight for me anymore. You always get hurt because of me." The brunette's voice was pleading at this and Rosalie felt a tinge of sadness tug at her belly.

"What did Alice say to you? Did she accuse you of hurting me?" Rosalie knew how persuasive the pixie's words were. She had fallen victim to them many a time.

 _"_ No-"

"Don't lie to me Bella. Not about this."

Bella was quiet, her hands coming together to fiddle nervously. Rosalie stopped them with her own hand, squeezing them comfortingly. "Its just that because of me Jake came after you and -"

"Bella." Rosalie did not have the patience to see the girl so self-deprecating. "I've been getting hurt all my life. This is nothing new for me."

"But he wanted to kill you!" Bella burst out, fresh tears coming down her face. "And it would be all my fault! I couldn't stand to see that happen. You don't deserve that."

"It wouldn't be the first time someone's tried to kill me," Rosalie said wryly. "You can't stop people from wanting to do that. Why, I bet even your father would like a go at me. I know he would. All that matters is that you helped me Bella. You stood up and fought for me. That's more than anyone has ever done for me." Rosalie stopped at this, feeling her voice was going to break from emotion too. She hadn't realized until she had tried to comfort Bella that these words were true. She had never paid much attention to it before, but Bella was the only girl who had tried to help Rosalie without a higher malicious motive. Carlisle did it because he wanted to feel better about himself by adopting a broken child and fixing them up, much the same reason as Alice although she went about it with a more hands on approach.

"Don't say such things," Bella blubbered, tears coming more freely down her face now.

Rosalie didn't trust herself to speak more so she did the next best thing. She gently kissed away the tears coming down Bella's cheeks, the girl's sobbing calming down a bit. Then she kissed the red cheek. "Did Alice hurt you anywhere else?" Bella nodded her head at this.

"My heart." Her voice was more steady now and Rosalie smiled softly as she kissed the brunette's lips and then bent her head down to her chest, her hand sliding up under her shirt.

 **A/N: What's up with Alice grilling Bella like that? It's not like she likes the blonde anymore, anyways. Or...? What is the pixie scheming?**


	27. Chapter 27

Toxic Rose

Chapter 25: The Noose Tightens

 **A/N: Finally updated, right? I had a good chunk of this chapter sitting on my laptop since _February_. I know, seems like ages ago. I just had a hard time finding the will to write it. But I finally managed to do it. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. **

The alarm went off and Bella rolled over with a groan, slamming it off and looking at it with bleary eyes. Ugh, school. Who could even think of it right now. After all that happened Bella wanted to lie in bed and sleep until every last problem went away. But she couldn't do that. Today was the last Tuesday of school before it was winter break. Bella couldn't believe how quickly time had gone by. Already it had been four to five weeks of her and Rosalie dating. Did they get gifts for each other for Christmas? Would the blonde like that?

Bella pulled herself out of her bed and got dressed, going to the bathroom to wash up and get the grogginess out of her body. When she had finished and just gotten around to making and finish eating breakfast, there was a honk outside her door. She knew that the only one who could be honking their car at this hour was Rosalie. Bella quickly cleaned up her plates and grabbed her school stuff, opening up the door to see the blonde's red Mustang in her driveway. She crossed the snow covered ground to get to the car, opening up the passenger door and sliding in. "How come you're picking me up today?" Bella asked the blonde as she buckled up, the aforementioned blonde putting the car into reverse and backing out of the driveway.

"Not even a good morning?" Rosalie teased, shifting the car into forward gear and taking the snow covered road at a reasonable pace.

"Uh, sorry," Bella blushed at this. "I was just wondering...because I thought we were supposed to stay apart from one another so that Jake wouldn't..." Bella trailed off at this, not wanting to elaborate and bring back the maelstrom of emotions that thinking about her sick friend brought her.

Rosalie's hands tightened on the wheel but her voice was even. "I know that we aren't supposed to stick close together because of how he could hurt you as leverage to get to me. And although he is in the hospital and won't be leaving for a while...I still don't like the idea of not being able to pick you up to school and dropping you off. I want to make sure you're safe at least during these times because he could get it into his head to escape the hospital and come hurt you or something..." the blonde bit her lip as she worried at this idea. She didn't want to risk Bella getting hurt again, like she had last time. Rosalie would never forgive Jake for daring to touch her girlfriend. "And I also want to see you." Rosalie added at the end, noting the worried look on the brunette's face. Bella was probably worked up over all of this and Rosalie wasn't helping by saying such negative things and worrying her more.

Bella seemed to brighten up at Rosalie's comment and so the blonde wanted to say more to make the other happier. But what? An idea flashed in her head, half formed and before she could think more about it she blurted it out, suddenly wanting it become a reality. "Bella, why don't you come with me and the family to our winter resort."

"What?" Bella did a double take at this and Rosalie internally cringed at speaking without thinking things over. Was this a step too far for them in terms of their relationship? Did Bella not feel comfortable enough with staying Rosalie for a full three days? "You have a family resort?" Oh. Was that what had tripped Bella up? Rosalie scoffed at herself. Really, she was overthinking things regarding Bella. Again.

"Yes. It's up in the mountains here, not too far away. Every year the family goes up around Christmas to it. We stay there for a week or two before we have to head back home. We own all the land and there's some nice forests to hike in, some snow mobiles to drive around in. Snowboarding, skiing, any snow related sport, you can probably do it there." When Rosalie recalled that Bella wasn't much into sports she added, "it's also got a great view of nature from inside the log cabin. And if you don't want to go out we have a nice library there. You can read books all day and sit by the fireplace if you want."

"And you want me to come?" Bella was a little taken aback. "Isn't this something special for your family and you? Are you sure I should be intruding on this? I'm just a stranger-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Rosalie scoffed. "Everyone in the family knows you by now. And you're pretty close with Emmett and Carlisle. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind you arriving and hanging out with us."

Bella was quiet as she thought this over. Should she go with Rosalie? The thought of the two girls being able to spend time together greatly appealed to her but there was Alice to regard once more. The two of them had been at odds since forever and she didn't know if the pixie wasn't going to try to antagonize Bella like she did last time.

"What's got you worried?" Rosalie asked, noting Bella's look of deep concentration. Bella opened her mouth to argue against this but Rosalie cut her off. "You're forehead is so wrinkled up that it looks like a wizened prune. So, out with it."

Bella didn't like the imagery of her forehead as a prune and she didn't want to tell Rosalie what had her distressed but she supposed it was best to do so otherwise she could risk the blonde thinking Bella didn't want to spend time with her. "It's Alice. I'm concerned that she'll want to bother us the whole time we're there. That she will make it unpleasant for us."

Rosalie let out an angry tch. "Don't worry. We won't have to see her around if we don't want to. The place is huge and Alice is rarely indoors as she's too excited to stay there because she's off running around doing this thing or that thing. And if she does bother you then just tell me and I'll stop her." When Bella shot a worried look at this Rosalie hastily added, "without brute force of course, just words."

The blonde's reassuring worked to soothe Bella's worries for a bit but another one rose. "And when do you guys leave for the vacation?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?" Bella squeaked out. "Charlie won't let me go on such short notice. And I have to pack too!"

"I'm sure Charlie will let you go. Just tell him it was Alice's idea. He can never say no to her. And if you want help packing I can come over later at night and do it. Bella, I want to spend time with you. Somewhere where our problems cannot find us. Like a romantic getaway."

Bella sighed and rubbed her forehead, which was wrinkling up again, as she thought about just how exactly she could convince her father to let her go on such short notice. She badly wanted to go on a getaway with Rosalie too. A secluded world from real life and from all the issues that weighed heavily upon the brunette's mind. "Alright. I'll talk to him."

"Good. Carlisle already made the arrangements for you to join in case you wanted to. He'll be glad to see you." Rosalie smiled to cover up her white lie, taking one hand off the wheel so she could hold Bella's in hers. And now Rosalie would convince her father to let Bella join as well, not feeling the urge to tell the other girl that Carlisle in no way had actually done that but wanting to guilt Bella into feeling the need to come on this trip even more.

* * *

By some miracle or another, Charlie agreed to let Bella join the Cullen's on their annual vacation but only for three days. After that she was to come down to Forks so as to spend Christmas Eve with him. Bella was overjoyed that her father said yes, and so easily. She chalked it up to an early Christmas miracle and perhaps the fact that so many stressful things had occurred that he simply wanted Bella to be able to relax from them. It also helped that Bella had lied and said Rosalie was going to some warm tropical country during her vacation, not wanting to be stuck on the trip if Bella was coming along with Alice.

So with her father's permission to leave, Bella began to pack up essentials for the trip. Rosalie swung by at two in the morning, coming to help the brunette pack up like she promised she would. "We're heading out early," the blonde informed the other as she folded up a pair of Bella's shirts. "So set your alarm for six in the morning and drive over to our house in your truck. From there you'll be driving in Emmett's jeep."

"Why with Emmett?" Bella asked as she picked up her makeup bag and placed it next to her bag of underwear and socks for the trip. Most of her suitcase space was going to be taken up by her winter clothing.

"Well you can't drive in my car- the other Cullen's would think it weird for us to be in the same space. Only Carlisle and Alice know of us dating. And since you don't get along well with Alice anymore, she'll be driving up in her Beetle with Jasper, whereas I'll be carpooling with Edward, and Esme and Carlisle will take the Honda civic. So that leaves you to take a ride with Emmett."

"I see," Bella murmured out. She liked the big guy but she would have preferred to drive with her girlfriend. Still, she supposed they would be able to hang out and do things at the resort. They would be required to maintain a level of secrecy but it was better than not being together.

Rosalie didn't stay over after she helped Bella pack up, because she needed to go pack her own things. But even then Bella couldn't sleep, feeling nervous for the upcoming trip. Should she pack some special underwear? Would they finally be able to do it on the trip? Was that why Rosalie had invited her for? Bella hoped so.

* * *

Morning arrived on a barely rested Bella and leaving a note on the counter for Charlie, she left with her suitcases in tow, taking her car to the Cullen's mansion. The families several cars were idling in the driveway as the members ran around placing last minute bags into the cars. Alice and Jasper were softly bickering over something and Bella was glad the pixie's attentions would be off of her. She didn't want to talk to her.

"Bella!" Emmett greeted loudly when he saw that Bella had arrived. He enveloped her in a big bear hug as soon as she stepped out the car. She returned the hug and he set her back down to her feet. Where she had been uncomfortable with his hugs before, she liked them now. No one else hugged like him-it made her feel like she was special; that he was overjoyed to see her, as if her appearance made some sort of improvement to his life.

"Are you excited for this trip?" he asked.

"You bet I am," she answered jovially, trying to catch a glimpse of her blonde girlfriend but only seeing Edward's idling car. She was probably already inside with Edward, waiting to leave. Bella would have to settle for being able to talk to her later.

"Let me help you with your bags," Emmett offered and Bella gave him her suitcase.

"Good morning doctor and Ms. Cullen," Bella gave a wave as she saw the married couple walking down the house steps after making sure they had locked everything up properly. Bella had never seen the Cullen kids mother before, but she was very pretty, with caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face that radiated warmth. "Good morning, Ms. Swan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Carlisle."

Oh, had she? What exactly? Bella eyed the doctor's face for any clues as to what he could have said about her to his wife, but his kind and open face didn't belie anything. _He wouldn't...tell her everything about me...surely. Doctor patient confidentiality, right?_

"Good things I hope," Bella said shyly, fiddling with her jacket bottom.

Esme only smiled. "Why would there be anything bad to be said about you?"

Bella had hoped the woman would have been less vague than that, the statement leaving her scratching her head internally. She figured it was best to end this talk before it could get awkward, so she smiled and said, "I look forward to this trip." And then she marched over to Emmett's jeep where the big man was already behind the wheel.

"Don't take the back seat. Take the shotgun," Emmett patted the seat next to him when he saw Bella get into the back seat.

"Okay." She sat there instead and buckled up.

Then when everyone else had gotten into the car, the Cullen's cars drove off down the road like some sort of procession.

The drive took four hours but it didn't feel that long, with Emmett's jokes and chatter enrapturing all of Bella's attentions. When they got to the cabin, Bella was surprised how big it was. It lay on a road that was surrounded by snow, the nearest forest on the horizon. Everywhere was white, the snow clean looking and piled up high.

The house stuck out like a sore thumb, all dark and wooden and massive. When Bella had heard cabin in the woods, she had thought of a shack, but she should have know the Cullen's would have the wooden version of their mansion up here.

"Impressed?" Emmett asked in amusement and Bella realized she had ceased conversation with him as she had looked at the cabin. "Yea," she answered honestly.

He chuckled at her honesty. "Wait until you see the inside."

And the inside was just as grand if not grander inside, furnished with furniture of rich heavy brown colors and lit with old fashioned lanterns that paraded up and down the halls. The only thing that looked new was the kitchen, with stainless steel table tops and appliances.

Bella loved the place and especially the fact that the floors were heated, so when she walked on them, her feet were warm and toasty.

"Let me give you the tour of the place," Emmett suggested, grabbing Bella by the shoulders. "Mom, I'm gonna show Bella around," he called over his shoulder as his mother dragged a suitcase into the house.

"That's fine," she answered.

"Mom, that's not fair, he just wants to get out of having to bring the bags in!" Edward complained to which Emmett laughed. "You should have come up with the idea first, Eddy boy, then you wouldn't have to drag the bags in."

Then Emmett pushed Bella down the hall and gave her an enthusiastic tour. He showed Bella the kitchen, the dining room, which held a giant earthen table that reminded Bella of something straight out of medieval ages on which knights would feast on, and the private quarters. Each of the kids had their own bedroom and a bathroom to go with it. And there was a hot tub and sauna in the house as well, both of which were on the porch outside. "In case you get cold and we need to thaw you out," Emmett joked.

The next stop was the den, which was Emmett's favorite room mainly because it was a darkly lit room with a huge plasma screen TV and many gaming systems attached to it.

Lastly Emmett showed Bella to the guest room, which would be her room. It was big, with a four poster bed decked out in green. Not her favorite color but the room made up for it with the amazing view it had. It had three pane windows with a window seat for her to sit down on and enjoy the vast plain of white before her.

"This place is amazing," Bella breathed out at the end of the tour.

"I'm glad you like it," Emmett clapped her on her back. "Because we are going to be doing everything here. You're never going to sleep."

And Emmett held to his promise as much as he could. The first day he dragged Bella on everything he could. They went snow boarding, (that was a disaster, Bella could barely balance) snowmobiling, (another disaster, as she couldn't figure out how to work the turns for the longest time and would cause Emmett to be flung from where he sat on the backseat) and even roasted marshmallows in the cabin's fireplace (that she could do). And at around dinner time all the Cullen's got together and had a huge snowball fight. It was Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle, against Alice, Jasper, Esme and Edward.

"Finally, even numbers this year!" Emmett cheered. "You need to come each year just for the snowball fights."

"Gee, thanks," Bella laughed. "You only want me here for that one thing. What about my friendship? Don't you value that?"

At this Alice let out an ugly bark. "Your friendship?"

Bella immediately felt ten degrees colder, her coat unable to block the chill of Alice's malice. Rosalie noticed, but she said nothing. She couldn't. She was in front of her family and it would be a bad choice to do so. In fact, she should have joined in on the insult, but she didn't want to do that, she didn't want to be that type of person anymore.

So she tightened her jaw and looked straight ahead.

Emmett didn't notice Alice's true intentions in that comment, so he merely drew Bella closer to his side, wrapping a big arm around her shoulders. "You can trash talk all you want Alice, but it won't save you from the imminent demise awaiting you at my hand. And ball." At this he wiggled his brows and bent down to scoop up some snow and form a ball with it.

She just narrowed her eyes at him and Bella wondered if the pixie would keep going with her comments but thankfully she didn't. She was focused on the fight now. "Bring it on, Emmett. I'm not scared of you."

And with a battle cry from Edward, the fight commenced. It was a whirl of snow and screams and laughter and Bella felt exhilarated. She scooped snow up and compacted it and threw it all as quickly as she could. Emmett was the main force to be reckoned with on their team, or so Bella thought, until she took a snowball to her face. It was hard and it really hurt, almost as if it had been thrown painfully on purpose. She looked to see who had throw it and saw Alice had. Her eyes were flickering with anger and she was targeting Bella.

She had a bunch of snowballs saved up in her coat pockets and she took them out, lobbing one after the other at Bella. The brunette took steps back to avoid the hits but her feet only slipped on the snow as blow after blow fell on her. She looked around to see if anyone could be called for back up but all were occupied.

Carlisle had hoisted Esme over his shoulder and was carting her around while she hit his back and protested gleefully, Emmett and Rosalie were tag teaming Jasper and Edward who had retreated behind a shed. Their laughs rang over the snow but suddenly they seemed to be in a different world from Bella.

A snowball bit into her jaw and she winced from pain. "Are you having fun, Bella?" Alice asked nastily.

"Why are you being like this?" Bella asked. "I don't understand."

"I already told you why. But. You. Don't. Listen!" Each word was punctuated with a snowball, the last one causing Bella to slip on the snow and fall onto her back. Bella lay there, breathing hard and wondering what she should do next. Should she strike back? But wouldn't that only make Alice angry? Bella had avoided throwing snow at her this whole fight because she was afraid to.

Alice's sudden animosity towards Bella was concerning. Alice had been so kind before, why was she so mean now? It was almost like she and Rosalie switched roles.

Suddenly there was a loud cry of "Alice!" and Alice's eyes opened wide as she got caught. "Shit," she breathed out. And then she ran off as snowballs pelted at her. Rosalie had saw what Alice had been doing and gone after her with a frightening ferocity. And for the rest of the battle, she hounded Alice relentlessly. Bella couldn't help but smile at this. Alice so deserved that. And Rosalie wouldn't relent on the smaller girl even if she was surrendering. Rosalie was the real menace on Bella's team.

The battle concluded shortly after and left everyone tired, wet, cold, and hungry. Luckily, Esme had some ready made food in the fridge and she whipped something up quickly. They ate together at the table, quiet due to their exhaustion and when done they went their separate ways. Bella immediately went to take a shower, letting the hot water work her muscles. She was so tired she didn't even contemplate while in the shower, as she usually did, instead scrubbing hastily and crawling into bed. Under the snug covers, she fell right asleep, wondering if tomorrow she would get a chance to spend some time with Rosalie without Emmett following her around and dragging her to do some activities.

* * *

The next day found Bella waking up at the leisurely hour of 12pm. She went down the stairs after dressing and helped herself to some breakfast that Esme had left out for anyone who wanted some. Bella found the cabin quiet. She guessed everyone had gone somewhere, except for her. She settled down to eat and then wandered her way into the library where she would grab a book to read and wait for the others in the living room. She wondered where Rosalie was and if she could get a chance to talk to the blonde anytime soon. She was halfway through the book when a voice startled her.

"Let's go on a walk in the woods," Rosalie suggested as she came into the living room Bella was in. The brunette looked up from the book she was reading. It was a classic tale of love and intrigue.

"A walk in the woods?" Bella echoed as the fire popped in the fireplace.

"Yea. Let's go while it's still light outside," Rosalie insisted as she finished buttoning up her winter jacket. The girl was already dressed and ready to go, excitement on her face. Bella wasn't as eager. Last time she and Rosalie had gone into the woods Bella had ended up with a broken phone, bruised wrist and nearly gotten frostbite.

"I um, I don't know," Bella muttered, sinking deeper into her couch and bringing her book up to her face.

Rosalie frowned. "And why not?"

Bella wondered if she should bring up the incident. But she didn't want to ruin the atmosphere by bringing something unpleasant up so she shook her head. "I'm just not super athletic. I already wiped out on the snowboard yesterday I'd rather not take another chance."

"Bella," Rosalie stepped over to where the girl was sitting and sat down next to her, lowering the book from her face as she peered at her face. The close proximity made Bella squirm. "There's something you're not telling me." The brunette was silent as she looked into the fire, avoiding the others gaze on her. "Bella." Rosalie let out a sigh and sat back, giving the other more personal space. "Is this about what happened last time we went into the woods."

Bella's shoulders tensed up at this and Rosalie knew she had hit the nail on the head. She buried her face into the girl's back. "Bella I promise that won't happen when we go into the woods this time. I want to overwrite your memory of that time, so please will you let me?"

Bella swallowed harshly. The blonde was trying to be a better person for her. So she should give her this chance to make it up to her. "Okay, we can go. But not for too long. I actually really am not athletic so I'll tire out quickly." Bella could feel Rosalie's smile through her back. "Thank you, Bella."

Bella went and got dressed, making sure she was warmly bundled up. The blonde was waiting for her at the door. She smiled when she saw Bella was ready and they set out wordlessly. They walked briskly to Rosalie's snowmobile. The other Cullen's still didn't know that Bella and Rosalie were dating much less on speaking terms, so they didn't want to raise any suspicions until the time was ready for them to tell the others. Bella wrapped her arms tightly around Rosalie's waist and they were off. _I wonder how she's going to change my memories of the last time we went into the woods,_ Bella mussed to herself. She knew what her libido was hoping for but she put the thought out of her head. Rosalie had made it clear she was going to wait despite Bella practically throwing herself at her.

They zoomed smoothly over the snow until they reached a less walked part of the woods. They didn't want anyone to notice them. Not that it would matter if strangers did but Jasper and Alice had also gone hiking so they didn't want to run into them here. The mood would sour. Rosalie turned off the snowmobile and took Bella's gloved hand in hers. The two's fingers intertwined and Bella wished it was warm enough that they didn't have to wear gloves. She wanted to feel the others skin on her.

"We're going to a spot in the forest that I discovered two years ago when I first came here. It's really beautiful and I wanted to show it to you," Rosalie said, squeezing the others hand. "Just hold on tight, it might be a bit rocky getting there."

"Alright." The two held hands as the blonde lead the way. The ground underneath their feet was rocky like the blonde had warned and the trees were more crowded, making the two girls push their snow covered branches aside. Bella quickly lost all sense of direction and hoped that Rosalie knew how to get the two of them out. I _def do not want to get stuck in the woods again._

"We're here," Rosalie announced after a half hour of walking or so, excitement in her voice. "Isn't it amazing?" Bella took in the surroundings around her and let out a low whistle. They were in a perfectly round clearing surrounded by spruce trees. In the middle of it was a small waterfall coming down from a rock formation. Except now it was frozen solid, along with the pond of water it dropped down to. It was frozen perfection.

"This is cool. I've never seen a completely frozen solid waterfall before." Bella craned her neck to look up. It was pretty tall.

"And that's not the best part." Rosalie had a wide grin on her face. She tugged on Bella's hand and they circled around the waterfall, going behind it.

"There's a cave behind here?" Bella asked in wonder, letting her fingers trace over the frozen water as they passed by it. This place was pretty neat, she had to admit.

"Yea, mind your head as you're going in," Rosalie warned and the two girls ducked their head, their jackets scrapping against the rocks at the tight entrance.

"Are there any animals in here? Should we be going in?"

"We'll be fine Bella. It's been abandoned for a while. And the only animal we should really be worried for is bears, which this mountain is free from."

They two girls straightened up as they entered a larger cavern. It was surprisingly bright in there and the cavern walls were sparkling. "Where is this light coming from?" Bella raised a hand up, shielding her eyes from the bright light.

"There's a hole at the top that lets the light in," Rosalie indicated with her pointer finger to the hole and now Bella was able to notice it. "That's why all the rocks are shinning right now."

"This place is awesome. Thank you for showing me it, I really like it," Bella said watching the others face light up in joy at this. She greatly appreciated the fact that the blonde had wanted to show her this. "This makes up for that time."

"I'm glad," Rosalie said with a relieved grin.

"How did you even find a place like this?" Bella asked as she pulled away from the blonde and took to touching the walls, examining the shining rock formations in them.

"I got upset one day at my parents and ran off into the forest. They went after me so I had to find a place to hide from them and I stumbled across this place. I like being here. It's relaxing. Takes my mind off of things." There was more to the story of course but Rosalie was going to spare the darker and nastier part of the details from her girlfriend.

"It _is_ relaxing," Bella agreed. "I like this place."

"And I like you," Rosalie blurted out without thinking. _Crap, what did I say,_ Rosalie scolded herself for speaking without thinking. It just had felt so natural to say this in this moment. Bella felt her ears flush red at this and she turned to face the blonde, a smile on her face. The smile encouraged the blonde to keep speaking; to roll with her verbal blunder.

"I really do," Rosalie affirmed, taking steps forward until she was in front of Bella. The brunette found her back pinned to the rocks but she didn't mind, enjoying the way the light in the cave lit up Rosalie's hair until it looked like a golden halo. The blonde cupped her chin in one hand and slowly brought her face closer to Bella's. The brunette's eyes fluttered shut at the touch of gentle lips on her own. Rosalie was kissing her but it was unlike any other kiss they shared. It was barely a kiss; like the ghost of a kiss and there was so much tender affection in it that it momentarily took away Bella's breath. She wanted to wrap her arms around the blonde but she didn't dare move to disrupt this moment.

At last Rosalie moved away and Bella's eyes opened at this. The blonde had a tender look in her eyes, and was blushing. Bella had never seen the other girl blush before and it was cute. So darn cute. It made Bella want to kiss away the redness on her cheeks and she did that, pulling the others face to her once more and gently kissing her on her warm cheeks.

"Rosalie," the brunette whispered as she tugged the girl into a hug. Were the girl's thorn barriers finally dying away? Would she be more open with Bella now? Rosalie's arms wrapped around Bella's back and the two stayed like that for a while, just reveling in the presence on each other, the light falling softly on them.

 **A/N: Next chapter's pretty much written out, so I should be able to update sooner this time.**


	28. Chapter 28

Toxic Rose

Chapter 26: A Terrible Christmas Present

 **A/N: I've run out of prewritten chapters, sadly, so I have no idea when chapters will be up. I'm going to aim for a goal of at least one chapter per month, so hopefully I can accomplish that.**

The noises of chatting nurses, ringing phones and squeaking shoes filled Billy Black's ears as he rolled himself over to where Jacob was being kept in a hospital bed. It had roughly been three days since his son had been shot in his kneecap, and only now was Billy allowed to go see him, which was total BS. He blamed Carlisle for keeping him from seeing his son this long. He hated that man with a burning passion. He was meddlesome, always manipulating people to get his way with no consideration for what he did to them. His family and reputation came first.

Billy slowed down as he saw two familiar figures huddled outside Jacob's door, peering in cautiously and whispering to one another.

"Paul, Embry, what are you two doing here? Don't dally outside, go in. "

They both jumped at the sound of Billy's voice, almost as if they had been caught doing something bad.

"Uh, just, checking up on Jake, and it's err, fine. We don't wanna bother him or anything so we'll just stay here," Paul said uncertainly, looking over at Embry as if questioning if he was saying the right thing. Embry nodded his head and Paul spoke with more confidence. "We're really sorry what happened to him."

"Thank you," Billy said. "Were you boys by any chance with Jake when any of this happened? The three of you are inseparable."

The two boys shook their heads no.

Billy was a bit disappointed by that. He had hoped the boys would be able to tell him something new, to help him figure out what was going on with his son. Jake hadn't been like this. And it worried him. "Did Jake tell you anything about what he wanted to do? Did he tell you what was going on with him during that past week or two?" Billy had noticed that Jake had been acting a bit off during the past two weeks. But he had figured that Jake would be able to handle it himself.

Billy had been wrong and now he regretted not paying better attention. He had failed his son when he needed his father most. Now he promised to make up for it. He would help his son through this.

"Uh, no, not really," Embry scuffed the tiled floor with his converse, avoiding holding a gaze with Billy for too long. "He...just caught us off guard with his actions. But we hope he gets better."

"Yea. We hope he gets better," Paul echoed. "But now we gotta go home." And then the two of them turned on their heels and left.

Billy frowned at their weird behavior. It was almost as if they were scared of Jake or something. He pushed those thoughts out of his head as he wheeled himself into the room. Jake was awake and lying on the bed with the pillows propped up behind his back.

The nurses had given him a shave, so his face was smooth once more, but his hair was still long and some of it fell into his eyes. His injured leg was sticking out from underneath the bed covers, wrapped in white gauze until it was almost twice the size from how much there was there. "Jake." Billy whispered, his voice coming out small from the pain of seeing his son like this.

"Jake," he tried again louder. This time Jake turned his head from the small TV in the corner of the room he had been watching. "Dad," his face broke out into a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Billy rolled up to his son's bed side and clasped his hand. Jake squeezed it back. "Better. My leg doesn't hurt anymore thanks to the pain meds, and the surgery got the bullet out." Jake's eyes were a bit glassy from the medication.

"How's the damage?" Billy hated to ask but he couldn't stand it if his son would have a limp or be impaired in any way with his walking functions. The Cullen's had already made one of the Blacks disabled. Wasn't one enough?

"They said I should have a slight limp for a little bit, but if I exercise it enough then I'll be fine."

Billy let a breath out he didn't know he was holding as he listened to his son speak. "That's good. That's very good," he smiled in relief.

There was a silence as the two of them sat there. Billy was gathering up the courage to ask his son just what had happened.

"Jake-"

"Were Paul and Embry here? Did they come to visit me?" Jake asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Yes, yes they were," Billy answered after he had recovered from being cut off.

"I'm glad. I'm glad their not mad at me for what I did." Jake sighed, his eyes becoming downcast.

Billy once more tried to breach the topic. "Jake, can you tell me what happened? I need to know as your father."

Jake shook his head, and Billy thought his son wouldn't answer but he did, he was just shaking his head preemptively in disgust for what he would say. "It's all Rosalie's fault. She's corrupted Bella."

"What?" Billy asked, not understanding what Jake was saying.

"And nobody knows. Nobody but me and Leah and Leah wouldn't do anything to stop it." At this Jake sat up more fully. He pulled his hand free from Billy's, his hands clenching into fists. "And I can't believe she wouldn't. She's my friend. Bella's friend. How dare she not do anything to help her out!" Jake's voice was growing louder and Billy was frightened by the anger he saw in his son's eyes.

"Jake, calm down!" he put a heavy hand on his son's shoulders and the boy let out a long breath through his nose to calm down. "What are you talking about? What is Rosalie doing to Bella?"

"Ask Paul and Embry, they were there with me the night I fought Rosalie off to protect Bella."

So Paul and Embry had been there. They knew what was going on and they had lied to Billy about it.

"Son, Paul and Embry say they don't know anything."

Jake looked at his dad at this. "What? They lied? Why?"

Billy shook his head. "I don't know."

Jake tsked angrily. "It doesn't matter. We need to protect Bella. She's in danger, dad, and it's our job to help her." The way Jake was saying all this, made the situation all seem very grim. Just what exactly was going on with Bella and Rosalie that warranted an immediate reaction. "Where is she?"

"I'm not sure. I'll go talk to Charlie, visit him, and ask him if he has any clue as to what is going on."

"That's good." Jake nodded his head. "I wish I could go...but everyone thinks I'm insane and they won't let me be discharged. You don't think I'm insane, do you?" Jake turned pleading eyes to his father who reflexively shook his head no.

"You're not crazy. And damn that Carlisle for making others think that. Mark my words, I will get that man back one of these days for all he has done to us. I'm too old to be dealing with his shit."

Then with that he wheeled himself out, ready to go accost Charlie for some information. "The Cullens may have pulled the wool over our heads once too many times, but this time the Blacks are going to strike back. And we will get to the bottom of whatever it is Carlisle is trying to hide," he vowed as he left.

Jake watched his father leave, a dark emotion in his eyes. "Bella," came out in a whisper.

* * *

Bella was getting ready to go to bed when Rosalie let herself into her room. The blonde was wearing a thin top and shorts, the heat in the cabin providing that the family did not have to wear many layers at night to stay warm. She surprised Bella with her appearance, the younger girl nearly dropping her towel with a shriek. She had just finished showering in the bathroom and had left her pjs on her bed to change into.

"Rosalie, hey what's up?" Bella tried to act casually as her heart beat slowed back to a healthy rate. Was the blonde here to sleep over again like she had back at Bella's house? She might, considering Alice hadn't checked up on them tonight. The whole trip the pixie had been checking that Rosalie was in her room and not Bella's. Perhaps today she had decided that they really weren't going to go over to each others rooms and had given it a rest.

"I forgot to give you your gift," Rosalie coyly stated, hands behind her back as she stalked up to the brunette, forcing her to back up. Bella's back hit the closet behind her, her wet skin leaving a mark. "My gift?" Bella breathed, her eyes trailing down to Rosalie's chest. It looked like the blonde wasn't wearing a bra.

"Yes, your Christmas gift," Rosalie hummed.

Bella's snapped up to her face and she swallowed deeply as she spoke. "But Christmas is tomorrow morning." It was also the day the Cullen's would be leaving so that Bella could be back home in time to celebrate it with her dad too.

"What time is it now?" Rosalie arched a brow, sounding like she already knew the answer to that question but wanted Bella to tell her anyways. Bella glanced at the clock on the wall behind Rosalie's head. "It's after midnight."

"Which means it's officially Christmas day and I can give you your gift," Rosalie smirked and brought out what she had been holding behind her back. It was mistletoe.

"Plants?" Bella asked in confusion.

Rosalie shook her head at this, taking an extra step closer to Bella. Now the two girl's chest were touching and Rosalie could feel Bella's quickening heartbeat. "No. Haven't you heard of a kiss under the mistletoe?"

Bella's eyes widened in realization. "Oh yea, I know. So you're going to give me a kiss under the mistletoe because it's Christmas tradition." Bella smiled at this. "You are such a sappy romantic." But she moved her head closer to go in for the kiss. Rosalie put her palm up to stop her, Bella's lips brushing the inside of her hand instead.

"Bella, I will be kissing you, but not," at this Rosalie brought her face closer to Bella's ear, her voice a husky whisper. "On those lips. But these." Rosalie's hand slowly trailed down to Bella's crotch and Bella let out a gasp as the blonde cupped her there harshly and possessively. The combination of the words and the sudden touch made the brunette see black for a split second, her world darkened by desire. She was instantly on fire, needing and wanting to be touched. Was today the day? Were they finally going to go all the way? Her libido did a back flip in joy.

"Rosalie," she whimpered as the blonde lowered the mistletoe to the level of Bella's hips.

"Yes Bella?" The blonde's eyes were dark and her voice was husky.

"Can you kiss me first on my mouth?" Bella begged and Rosalie complied. The kiss was harsh, rough and tongues battled fiercely. Bella's hands went up to wrap around Rosalie's neck and her towel fell off as a result not that she cared. Rosalie pressed harder against her, her shirt rubbing off the water on Bella's skin.

"Let's move to the bed," Rosalie husked, pulling away to draw breath. Bella nodded her head obediently.

"The only place you'll be moving your butts is to sleep," growled out a voice and Rosalie let out a humongous groan of annoyance.

"Alice leave us the fuck alone!" Rosalie spun around to face her, thoroughly upset that her plans had been ruined. The pixie was standing with her hands on her hips, glaring daggers at the two of them. Bella let out a startled eep when she realized she was naked right now. She covered her chest with her hand and her crotch with her other, feeling like she was blushing to death right now. But Alice wasn't paying attention to her but the blonde.

"No."

"And why not?" Rosalie took a step, then two to get closer to Alice who did the same. "She's my girlfriend I can do whatever I want with her."

"Whatever you want, right? Like abuse her, take advantage of her?" Alice shot back, her voice rising high.

"Where did you get such an idea! Why do you think I'm always hurting her? I never hurt you when we dated, so why all the mistrust?" Rosalie was pissed off. Why was the pixie so distrusting of her when she had trusted her greatly prior? Trusted her more than the others had. Bella, noticing that the girls weren't focused on her, took this time to pick up her towel and wrap it around herself once more. She had to stop their argument before it escalated.

"Guys cut this out. I won't have you arguing with one another over me. Alice, I made my choice and I'm dating Rosalie. Everything we're engaging in is consensual."

"I call bullshit on this. She's manipulating you Bella. She's using you because you're weak. Because you look like Marie." Alice said the one thing she shouldn't and Rosalie snapped.

"Don't bring her into this conversation you bitch! Don't you dare speak her name with your filthy mouth!" Rosalie lunged at Alice and the pixie gave a frightened scream as she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and shaken.

"Rosalie stop!" Bella cried out, worried that this would turn into yet another confrontation. "Rosalie!" But the blonde was raging on.

"I told you this in confidentiality, that I never wanted to talk of her again, never wanted to hear of her again and you're bringing it up?" Rosalie shook Alice harshly, the small girls head bobbing back and forth.

 _Shit, what do I do?_ Bella clutched the top of her towel, waffling between what would be the best choice.

"What's going on here?" Emmett barged into the room in his briefs, his hair tossed from sleep. "I can't get any sleep with this racket."

Rosalie seemed to calm down at his appearance and let the pixie go, who ran and hid behind Emmett's back as the big man put his arms across his chest and scowled down at Rosalie. Rosalie was breathing harshly through her nose and she clenched and unclenched her hands. "Alice is being bothersome."

"Rosalie why are you in Bella's room?" Emmett's voice was soft but harsh at the same time and Rosalie swallowed deeply. How was she going to explain this to them without getting into trouble? Without revealing their secret?

"Rosalie..." Emmett's voice was losing it's patience. "I don't want to hurt you..."

Rosalie exchanged a look with Bella who was frightened, her eyes wide. _Oh god, are they going to taser her again? Please no._ Bella couldn't stand that.

Rosalie tore her eyes away. "I was picking on her again," she said, working her jaw angrily as she gave Alice a death glare. The pixie girl stuck her tongue back out in retaliation, not that Emmett noticed.

 _No!_ Bella's mind screamed. _That's not what happened._ She saw as Emmett reached out a hand to Rosalie and her mind panicked. "She didn't hurt me!"

Emmett stopped at her outburst and sent her a confused look.

"What?"

"I said she didn't hurt me," Bella repeated coming closer to them, holding her towel tightly to herself. Rosalie also had a confused look on her face but Bella continued on. "She was apologizing to me for acting rudely."

Emmett pursed his lips, not sure what to make of this development. "She was apologizing?" He glanced briefly at Rosalie. The blonde snapped her teeth at him. "Why is Bella in a towel then?"

"I just got out of the shower, and she came in. That's it," Bella clarified, her voice a bit breathless in her rush to stop Emmett from passing judgment onto the blonde.

"Oh so, now you're lying for Rosalie too. Isn't that just sweet," Alice piped up.

"Stay out of this Alice," Rosalie snarled.

"What does she mean? Are you lying to me Bella?" Emmett asked her and Bella squirmed uncomfortably. He was looking into her eyes like he could see everything, like he knew the truth. Bella didn't like lying to Emmett; she liked him best out of the male Cullens but she didn't want Rosalie to get into trouble. Before she could answer him Alice spoke up again.

"She's lying to you. Her and Rosalie are dating!" The words hung heavily in the air and Bella felt her face pale. "You little bitch!" Rosalie was the quickest to react. She ran at Alice but was blocked by Emmett's outstretched arms. He held her back as she swung and kicked. "You little fucking cunt!"

Alice only stuck out her tongue once more, safe from Rosalie because of Emmett. "I'm going to pound the snot out of you once I get my hands on you," Rosalie promised. "You motherfucking cunt!"

"Rosalie calm down!" Emmett chided, struggling to hold in a growl of pain as Rosalie bit him on the hand, between his finger and his thumb.

"No you won't hurt me. You heard father. He said if you hurt me then he's going to end your relationship with Bella."

Was that true? Did Carlisle really threaten to end their relationship if Rosalie stepped a toe out of line? It must have been true because Rosalie's thrashing went down and she pulled free of Emmett's hands. The big man ran a soothing finger over the bite marks from her mouth on his hand, giving her looks of contemplation. "Is it true Rosalie? Are you dating Bella?" Rosalie and Bella exchanged another look. Rosalie knew Bella didn't want to have more of her personal business out there but there was no choice now. Rosalie gave Emmett a curt nod of the head.

"Wow," Emmett uttered, his face completely in shock. "I was totally not expecting that. Totally not." He ran his hands through his hair once. Twice. "Yea totally. But how-? Didn't Rosalie hate you Bella?"

Bella shrugged. "It was a misunderstanding."

"No it wasn't! Rosalie bullied Bella and Bella still chose to get into a relationship with her!" Alice pointed out. "Rosalie's manipulating Bella!" _Oh great. Alice is like Jake and thinks I'm being manipulated. Does everyone think I'm unstable for liking Rosalie? Maybe I am?_

"You're just pissed off by the fact that I'm in a happy relationship and you're not! You're jealous! Me and Bella are having a grand time while your relationship with Jasper is on the ropes. Face it-you're down to your last Cullen Alice. And mommy and daddy aren't adopting anymore."

Alice curled back her lip in disgust, looking mad enough to spit. She came out from behind Emmett's back. "You have no idea what this is about!"

"Oh I do," Rosalie smugly stated. "And there is no way you are getting me back. I know you want me Alice. Even back when you claimed to be mad at me for hurting Bella you were secretly happy that this was all happening. You befriended her, brought her to the house more often, parading her around because you knew how much she reminded me of Marie. You wanted me riled up. You wanted me crazy. You wanted me to break, so I could come running to your arms and you could take advantage of me. So you would have something to do because you were getting bored of Jasper. But what you didn't expect was that I would come out strong. That I would find happiness with Bella." Rosalie finished her long montage to the sound of slow clapping.

"How beautifully dramatic and heartbreaking. Truly heartbreaking," Edward drawled sarcastically. During the time Rosalie had spoken, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Esme had come to the room, unable to sleep with all the ruckus that was being caused. "But now, can you all shut the fuck up so we can sleep?"

"Edward, no need for your vulgar language," Esme scolded but the boy merely rolled his eyes at her. Bella heaved out a great sigh. This night was definitely not going the way she had planned. She was supposed to go to bed so she could rise early to give them all her gifts. And now it was half to two and she was still undressed, her skin cold. But she didn't care anymore about her state of undress. She just wanted everything to get straightened out.

"Bella what is going on here?" The doctor looked a bit frazzled, his hair flat on one side. Bella startled at being addressed and before she could speak Rosalie responded for her. "Father, I would just like to say please do something about Alice. She is poisoning mine and Bella's relationship with her constant sticking her nose into business that is not her own."

"I'm only looking out for Bella because you won't and because she's too stupid to do so herself."

 _Stupid? Well, that was rude._

"Don't call Bella stupid," Rosalie rose to the defense of her girlfriend and Bella's insides warmed up at that.

"Alice, Rosalie I want to talk to you both. Come with me now," Carlisle ordered and the two followed him out of the room obediently.

"As for everyone else, off to bed. And not a peep from anyone," Esme shooed the boys off to their rooms but stayed put herself. She turned to Bella who suddenly felt more self conscious when Esme was alone with her in the room. She pulled the towel up higher. "Bella, can I talk to you a moment?"

"Uh, sure. Can I just get dressed? I've been like this for a while and I'm starting to get cold."

"Of course," Esme smiled gently. Bella gave her a watery smile back and took her clothes with her into the bathroom. There was no way she putting on her clothes with the other woman in her room. With Rosalie's mom of all people.

Snug in her long sleeve pjs she returned to the room to find the woman had seated herself on Bella's bed. "Sit." She patted the mattress next to her and Bella gulped deeply. What would the woman want from her? Unlike Carlisle she was intimidated by the older and more mature woman. Would she be as accepting of the two girl's relationship? Bella sat down slowly, unable to look the other woman in her eyes as she fiddled with her sleeve edges.

"So, how is everything?"

"Uh, good. I guess. I really like my stay here."

Esme nodded her head in consideration of this, but this wasn't the answer she wanted. "And how are things with Rosalie and you?"

Bella swallowed. "Good."

"You know I had no clue about this whole relationship of yours. Usually Rosalie is really hard to get along with but I'm glad the two of you have been doing fine." Yea, Bella was no way happy about the whole Cullen household knowing that Bella and Rosalie were dating. But that was a given, since they had been screaming about it left and right. Honestly, Bella should have foreseen this happening. All her plans concerning the blonde always got ruined by some bad luck or something.

"But she can still be a handful at times, so I want you to have this." The woman held out her hand and on it was a small black box. Bella felt her mouth sour at this.

"I can't. I, I won't," Bella stammered, suddenly extremely revolted by the woman sitting next to her. How dare she give her a taser to use on Rosalie! That was so inhumane!

"Bella, don't be like that. Rosalie is Rosalie. I know she wants to be better, but wanting to be something doesn't mean you will be it. And she will slip up no matter how hard she tries. It's only a matter of when and how. And when that time comes I want you to be safe." Esme said this as if it was the most natural thing in the world to use tasers on one's own child.

"I won't use the taser on her. I won't." Bella gripped the tops of her knees hard.

"Bella-"

"How can you even use it on her? Don't you know how much pain it causes her? How hard it is for her to know her own family treats her as a wild animal?" Bella's voice was a whisper and she had to hold back tears.

Esme got up at this, her voice colder than before. "Children need to be taught what is wrong or right with hard love." A pause. Bella still wouldn't look at her. "Take the taser Bella. If not now then tomorrow before you leave. I know you may not want to believe Rosalie capable of vile things but she is. Carlisle can be foolish and too wrapped up in thinking the best of others but I know the harsh realities of this world. I won't be swayed by rose tinted glasses and believe her to be healed by her own simple desire to be better. That's not how life works."

"I still won't-can't do that to Rosalie. She did nothing wrong. I trust her."

Esme smiled cruelly at this, her next words dropping a bombshell that rocked Bella's world.

"She hurt her first lover. Do you still trust her now?"

Bella's breath caught in her lungs and she put her hands to her mouth. Everything was too loud in the room; too much static. Her ears buzzed and her heart raced. "Marie," she squeaked out, only guessing that name as it had been the only one she had heard thrown around in conversation between Rosalie and Alice. The blonde had not responded kindly to the use of her name. "But why? She told me she never hurt someone unless it was out of self defense." Bella felt like she was going to be sick. _Oh god, oh god, this is terrible. This is the fucking worst._ She was close to hyperventilating.

"I don't know the exact circumstances of what happened with her and Marie, but this just goes to show you that you cannot trust her. She told you she never hurt anyone except out of self defense, but what about all those people she bullied? Was that also out of self defense? I think not." Esme's eyes furrowed in worry and pity at the girl beneath her. She looked like she would collapse any moment, her shoulders hunched in over herself. She felt bad for doing this but she needed to warn Bella. Needed to have her prepared for the worst case scenario. She tossed the taser in her hand next to the girl on her bed and left without another word. Only when she left did Bella's floodgates open and she tossed herself onto her covers to cry.

She really, really, really wanted to go home now.

 **A/N: The drama intensifies.  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Toxic Rose**

Chapter 26: The Truth Comes Out

"Where's Bella?" Rosalie couldn't keep the edge of panic out of her voice as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where the rest of her family was. It was currently two in the afternoon and everyone else was up, chatting to one another casually as if last night an explosive revelation hadn't befallen them. Maybe they just hadn't digested it; it hadn't sunk in. Or maybe they were so used to their lives being out of control, of crazy things happening that they just didn't care.

But Rosalie cared because Bella was her girlfriend.

"Well, good morning to you too," Emmett chuckled and raised a steaming mug of coffee in greeting at Rosalie's disheveled state. The blonde's hair was mussed up and she was still in her pjs. She had just woken up, too anxious last night for sleep to touch her. Only when the sun had come had she been able to get some rest but even then her sleep had been pitiful. She had been worried what the future of her and Bella's relationship was going to be. Would Carlisle break them up? Who knows.

"It's not a good morning," Rosalie growled and eyed Alice who was trying to hide her smirk behind a morning muffin as she sat on Jasper's lap, playing with his hair. "Where is she? Did you do something to her Alice?" Rosalie rounded on the girl, her anxiety increasing. Where was Bella? Was Bella mad at her? The girl was nowhere in the upstairs, her bed made and suitcases gone. And neither was she downstairs in the library. Rosalie had checked each location neurotically, running back and forth.

"Why do you accuse me first?" Alice batted her eyes and pretended to look hurt.

"Because you can never keep your mouth shut," Rosalie retorted.

"Rosalie," Esme turned away from where she had been tending the stove, moving the pancakes around. "There is no need to be this rude to your sister. She wasn't in any way responsible for your reprehensible actions."

"Because of her, everyone knows!" Rosalie pointed accusingly and childishly at the pixie. "They weren't supposed to know."

"You know you can't keep secrets in this household," Edward grumbled from where he was sitting at the counter eating cereal.

Rosalie grit her teeth, flexing her hands. A sudden thought hit her. "You. You talked to her last," she rounded on Esme who only arched a brow at the accusation.

"What did you tell her? What did you say to her? And where's Carlisle?" Rosalie just noticed her father was gone.

"He took Bella home."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't want to stay here any longer after I told her about Marie."

Rosalie paled at this. "You...you.." She couldn't even make her tongue work, so upset she was. She felt like she was going to lose control. Her vision blurred in and out. She grabbed onto the kitchen counter, Edward rising from his seat, concern and fear on his face. "Are you okay?" he touched her gently on the shoulder. She took in deep shuddering breaths, barely aware of his presence.

The happy relaxed mood in the kitchen had gone sour and all the Cullen's were on alert for Rosalie's next reaction. Jasper slide Alice off his lap and placed her strategically behind him. Emmett set down his mug and got up from his seat by the couple. Esme was the only one who didn't fear Rosalie's reactions. And that was because she knew she was top dog in the house.

"You told her...about me and Marie..."

"I told her how you abused her. I had to warn Bella. You may be my daughter but I will not have you ruining someone's life who is such a sweet individual."

At this Alice let out a sharp bark of laughter and Rosalie's body reacted in anger, grabbing the bowl of food Edward had been eating and flinging it at Alice's head. No one had been expecting her to move this quickly and the bowl struck Alice square in the face with a crunch followed by a smash as it broke on the floor, milk and cereal going everywhere. Red drops of crimson mixed in with the milk on the floor as Alice grabbed her broken nose and dropped to her haunches a wail of pain coming from her. There was a moment of stunned silence before the Cullen's sprang into action. Jasper knelt down by Alice, rubbing her shoulders as Alice cried.

"That bitch broke my nose! She broke my nose!"

Edward grabbed Rosalie's hands and pinned them behind her back but she wasn't planning on doing anymore. Emmett loomed in front of her, in case Edward couldn't hold her.

"Why'd you do that for Rosie?" Emmett asked in a hurt voice.

"Why did Esme tell Bella. Why?" Ripped out of Rosalie, the level of hurt and panic swirling inside her making it hard for her to tell if she wanted to break something or if she wanted to sit down and cry. Hurting Alice hadn't taken the edge off of her own pain.

"I'm sure there was a good reason. Now please try to calm down," Emmett insisted softly as Rosalie glared at him from under messy blonde strands.

"You didn't tell it right. You didn't tell her the whole truth! She doesn't know, she doesn't know why that happened." Rosalie threw this at Esme now, the caramel haired woman turning off the pancakes which she had calmly continued to make during this time. She slide them onto a plate. "So you'd rather I told her the whole horrific truth of the matter? You really think that would be more favorable than this outcome?"

"At least she would have all the facts. Whatever choice she made then, I could accept. Because she would be doing it fully informed. But like this...like this she only has a bad opinion of me."

Esme and Rosalie stared at each other silently, deciding what else needed to be said, only Alice's quiet sniffles breaking the glare.

"She needs to go get her nose set," Jasper urged, having pressed a towel to Alice's face, it soaked with red.

"Carlisle can do it when he comes back," Esme said softly, not even looking at Alice. Then with three quick strides forward she backhanded Rosalie across the face hard. Rosalie felt her lip split open, felt the heat of the hit. "And don't you dare raise a hand against your sister again," was the warning.

Rosalie righted her head, looking into her mother's eyes, letting the blood dribble down her lips. Esme's eyes were hard, daring Rosalie to challenge her.

"Of course not," Rosalie purred. "I wouldn't dream of hurting your precious angelic Alice." Alice never did any wrong in Esme's eyes. She was her perfect pretty little angel.

And Rosalie was the family blemish.

* * *

The Cullen's were going to spend three more days up here for vacation but for Rosalie those three days dragged on for months. She texted Bella every hour, asking her if she was okay, what was going on, that she missed her and loved her. But there was no response and it infuriated Rosalie. She was going out of her mind with worry and she would have already been in her car on her way to Bella if Carlisle hadn't taken away all the car keys. So she was stuck here until she could go back.

She wasn't able to enjoy the holidays, Christmas celebrations blurring past her in a haze. And Alice was a constant reminder of Rosalie's current position. She wore a plaster on her nose that made her look funny, and she would send the blonde nasty glares whenever she could, or stick out her tongue at her mockingly. This pissed Rosalie off more and she warned Alice that if she didn't stop that, her perfect teeth would be next.

Eventually the vacation ended and Rosalie bounced in her seat all the way back home. As soon as they pulled up to the Cullen mansion, she raced out of her car and threw all her belongings into her room and then rushed back out before anyone else had so much entered the house. Carlisle noticed her frenzy and placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Rosalie," he spoke gently. He had been her biggest support during the wait, apologizing to her and helping her talk about what had occurred. "Do not be hasty. Give Bella some time. Don't act violently towards her."

"I'm not going to. I'm only going to tell her the truth. Because I think it's time she knows." Rosalie had never divulged to anyone outside of her family what had happened to her but she figured if she wanted Bella's trust...wanted her love...wanted a positive relationship than she owed her the truth.

It was possible that the truth could completely scare Bella away and if that was the case than Rosalie didn't know how she could deal with that. When the time came she'd think about it then.

Carlisle nodded his head. "A very mature decision. I'm proud of you. But please call me if anything goes wrong." He patted her on the shoulder and then let her get into her car. She drove out, tapping her thumbs nervously on the wheel. This was it, the make it or break it moment in her relationship.

When she got to the house she circled around to the back in order to climb up the drain pipe into the girl's room. Bella was sitting on the inside, reading a book at her desk. Rosalie's heart soared in nervousness and affection at the sight of the brunette, studiously peering at the text. She looked...normal. Like she was okay, like perhaps Esme's words hadn't ruffled her as much as Rosalie supposition they had. So maybe the talk would go normal. But only one way to find out...

Rosalie cracked the window open and slide in. Bella immediately bolted up out of her seat, eyes wide as Rosalie shut the window behind her. Rosalie felt hurt at the scared expression on the brunette's face. Hadn't she vowed that she would never terrify the brunette like that again? Hadn't she? _But it wasn't my fault this time. But Esme's!_

And now Rosalie had to amend the mess that she hadn't even made!

Rosalie held out her hands in a calm down gesture as she noticed the brunette slowly edging backwards to the door, her eyes furtively glancing at Rosalie then bouncing back to the door. She wet her lips, possibly debating if she wanted to scream or not.

"Bella, don't," Rosalie said in a soft voice. She hadn't moved from her spot by the window. Her figure blocked out the light, casting shadows all over Bella's face. "I just want to talk to you. And explain things."

"What more is there to say? It's all been said. I think it's pretty clear what you intend to do to me in this relationship."

"That's not true at all!" burst out of Rosalie a bit too loudly for Bella flinched back and took another two steps towards the door. Tsking angrily at her own inability to control the volume of her voice, Rosalie settled down once more, lowering her level. "I know it sounds all horrific. But Esme told you all this with breaking us up in mind. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. We've already gone through that cycle before even getting into the relationship, so there's no way I would make you go through that again."

"And how can I be so sure," Bella stated, pausing in her movements. It seemed she wanted to listen for now, but Rosalie knew that if she said so much as the wrong thing, Bella would head straight for the door and for her dad Charlie.

"You'll just have to trust me," Rosalie said, knowing there was no way the brunette would in this situation.

"I don't have any reason to right now. Did you know your mother gave me a taser to use on you? To protect myself?" Bella said this, almost looking revolted at the idea to the point of being sick.

Rosalie wanted to let out a long swear word but instead leaned against the cold window pane and crossed her arms over her chest. "She doesn't trust me like Carlisle does. She trusts me the least out of everyone. Because she loves Alice, adores her above the rest and she listens to Alice's toxicant words. So I'm sure Alice had some part in this, in manipulating Esme's increasing distrust of me. It's a pain in the ass, honestly," Rosalie sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes before continuing on. "But I'm not here to talk about my family. We both know how fucked up they are already. I came here to talk about me. To tell you the...truth at last." Rosalie swallowed at this, feelings nerves begin to make her hands shake.

"The truth...about you?" Bella seemed uncertain at the prospect.

"Yes. You know all of the Cullen's past, except for mine. So I'm going to tell you. Going to tell you what happened. I've never told anyone outside of my family this, as it pains me to do so, as I don't usually trust people outside of my family with such secrets. But I'm going to trust you, because I want you to trust me."

Bella nodded her head, urging Rosalie to continue.

The blonde cleared her throat and rolled her shoulders back, trying to imbue bravery into herself. For no matter how often she revisited this tale, it didn't make it easier to tell.

"Me and Jasper, who happens to be my biological brother, lived in an orphanage for most of our young lives. Our parents had abandoned us because they were dirt poor and couldn't afford to feed us. So they figured the orphanage would be a better place. A place where they could keep us safe until they made enough money to be able to raise us properly. But the place was horrible. A true nightmare. There was never any food to go around, never enough blankets or water, or toys. All the kids would always be turned against each other, be forced to fight for the bare essentials; for survival. It was a cut throat place, and I thought it had been bad. But the orphanage was going to be a luxury compared to what was going to happen next." At this Rosalie took a deep breath, her eyes having lowered to the floor unconsciously as she told this tale. She brought them back up, leveling them at Bella's face. So far the brunette looked calm. No doubt she had heard of this part from Jasper so it wasn't much of a shock.

"I was eventually adopted, as it became clear that my parents wouldn't ever be back, and this... _man_ ," Rosalie couldn't help from snarling, her body revolting at even addressing him as such. He deserved to be called a monster, a beast, a stain on humanity! She struggled with the anger and revulsion that swirled inside her. "He was the one who adopted me. At first I was fooled by what I thought was the twinkle of kindness in his eyes, of the warm smile he wore. But he was just a snake. And he was doing some of the most vile things on Earth."

"Like what?" Bella softly blurted out, curiosity and a look of impending doom on her face.

"He ran a child fighting ring," Rosalie said in one long breath before she gave a humorless chuckle. "I know, it sounds ridiculous, funny even. Insane perhaps. You wouldn't expect such things to exist, but they do. He ran an underground fighting ring where he would have scores of kids fight each other for the entertainment of scum who would come and watch. A lot of money was bet, between fights. He got very filthy rich off of it. While the kids all suffered.

"All these kids that he found, were poor, unloved by anyone else, abandoned. So no one would care if they died or if they lived. All that mattered is that they won the match no matter what, so that he could reap the benefits of it."

At this Rosalie's mind started to slip back into a flashback. Her first day seeing the ring for the first time, as he gave her a tour around the place. It was dark and damp and it smelled heavily of smoke and blood. There was a crowd of roaring men who were screaming at the kids in the middle of the rink, as the two young boys circled each other around, looking for a good way to put an end to the fight. Rosalie had been mixed with a feeling of intense horror and disgust. This was where she was going to go next, this was what she was going to have to do, as the man not so kindly pointed out to her.

A loud roar filled the air as one of the boys lunged forward and hit the other in the face, blood splattering all over the mud of the inner ring. She cringed at the loud volume of it before a hard grip on her thin shoulders steered her away.

Rosalie forced herself out of her thoughts when she realized Bella had asked her a question.

"Who would even go to see such horrid things?" her face looked pale.

Rosalie shrugged. "Sick people. There's plenty of them in this world. Just wanting to watch small kids beat each other up to fulfill their sick desires."

"I had to go into that rink many a time. Too many times. I received some basic training from the man so that I wouldn't be completely useless in the rink but it still didn't make it anymore painful or scary to go in there. Each fight was a fight for survival, because if I didn't win then he would get mad and reduce my food rations, or make me do some sort of punishment task that he concocted. And each fight was different. Some kids were out for the kill, wouldn't stop pummeling until you were dead. Other kids were a laugh, not even worth the breath in my lungs to beat. Eventually I got used to it, to the feel of bones under my hands, to the jeers of the crowd, to the taste of blood, to the ache of bruises and bites. They became my dearest friends. My companions. For I had no friends in that place. We were all just fuel for the fire and we couldn't trust each other because we could never know if the other was trying to sabotage us for the battle. I remember one kid tried to take out my eye with a rusty spoon," Rosalie gave a wry smile at this, watching Bella's face turn a bit green.

"But...Marie was different. She came into that hopeless world and she gave me hope. She was my friend," here Rosalie's voice cracked a bit with emotion and she took a breath to regain stability. "She didn't care if we had to fight each other. She didn't care about winning. Whenever we faced each other in the rink, she would let me win, heedless of the consequences that awaited her for doing something like this. She was unfailingly optimistic. And she made me get out of my depressed runt. She made me realize that there was hope. That I could escape. Could get my life back from this horrid place. We planned our escape together.

"But...we never made it. Because we were found out. And...and they made us fight each other. With knives." Rosalie's voice dropped down at this, refusing to let sadness infuse it. She was done pitying herself. It wouldn't change anything in the past anyways. "It was the fight of the night. Everyone came to watch it. I was either to kill her, or she to kill me. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't. So she did it for me."

Numb. Rosalie felt like she was going numb. She couldn't meet Bella's eyes anymore. Yet she intoned on. She had gotten this far. She could go further. The flash of dim arena lights filled her vision and screams and chants of excitement assaulted her ears. The glint of knives shinning brightly. Rosalie's hands sweaty and feet cold, chest heaving up and down in dread. And Marie in front of her. Serene. Because she had just made a life changing choice. One that would alter both of their lives for good.

"I'll save us both the pain. I hope you make it out of her alive." Those had been Marie's last parting words before she had lifted the knife on herself.

Rosalie could only remember screaming and screaming until her throat was sore, the man dragging her off the stage and shaking his head in disappointment at the lackluster battle. Marie's body lay forgotten in the dust. Just another kid who had fallen victim to the rink.

"So Esme blames me for that girl's death. As well as blames me for all the other kids in the rink who I hurt. I went mad with grief. Had to funnel my pain out some way. And if I couldn't get my hands on the man, then I would get it on my opponents. I became quite feared in the rink. Because I wouldn't stop going no matter what, until I won. My only friend was gone. My only hope was gone. I had no home to escape to, so I might as well make it large in the only future that awaited me. A life of the rink.

"And you, Bella. You reminded me of that girl. And I took out my anger at her on you. Because I had loved her but she had done this to me. She had robbed me of her presence in my life. We could have found a way out of that death battle. We could have made a life out there in the world if only we tried hard enough. But she had no hope because she had given all of it to me, so I could be somewhat happy in that abysmal world. And it had ruined her in the end. I had ruined the only thing I had ever had that was good to me, and I hadn't even known it.

"So I was very upset. Upset at her. And I projected that on you. But while I was mad, I was also...happy. Happy to have her back in a sort of twisted way. In the form of you." Now the words came more easily to Rosalie. The hardest part was over. She could breath easy. "For I still loved her. And that's why I pursued you in such a sick and twisted way. It was wrong of me to do so, but I've never been the most stable of people. And I know you must think that I'm only using you to fulfill some childhood crush that ended cruelly. But that isn't true. Not at all." Rosalie said this vehemently, for she truly meant what she was saying. "I love you for who you are. I love you for all your silly little quirks. I am no longer infatuated with her. For you have replaced her in my heart. You're different than her. You're Bella," Rosalie concluded with finality. She looked up to see that Bella was entirely frozen, tears having streamed down her face. She looked horrified and upset and sad and pitying all at the same time.

Rosalie didn't want to see pity. She really didn't want to.

She got up, having somehow ended up sitting on the windowsill. "So that's the true extent of the story. Esme didn't tell you anything because she figured it wasn't important to. She just wanted you away from me because of who you reminded me of. And she thought I was only going to take out my issues on you." Rosalie shook her head in disbelief at this. "Anyways, I'm going to go now. I'm going to give you time to think this over. To decide if you still want to date me. If you don't then..." Rosalie sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. "Then that's fine. I'll live." With that she turned her back on the still silent Bella and opened the window and was gone.

 **A/N: Hadn't really meant for this chapter to be from Rosalie's POV entirely but it sort of wrote itself like this. And I guess it makes sense; makes it more suspenseful and uncertain if Bella will accept her or not. And Rosalie is talking about her past here so its easier to write it from her view.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Toxic Rose**

Chapter 28: The Choice is Hers

* * *

Bella couldn't sleep at night. She couldn't do so when Rosalie's words ran in her head. The blonde's story had been gruesome. She had had to suffer so much in the past and Bella had the distinct impression there was more to it that Rosalie hadn't shared out of consideration for Bella's sanity, but what she had imparted, painted enough of a sickening picture on it's own.

She just couldn't get over it. Who did such a thing to children? Who took poor and unloved kids and forced them into hurting one another for sport? It was sick. So sick, and Rosalie had had to endure that. Had to engage in such terrible trials at a young age. No wonder she had so many issues. Bella didn't begrudge her that. And Rosalie had also said that Bella had once reminded her of her childhood crush, that was why she had acted so erratically towards her when they first met. It certainly didn't excuse the blonde's reprehensible actions but it explained them some what.

As Bella flopped onto her side on her bed once more, seeking to find some comforting position that would put her to sleep, she let out an annoyed grumble. Seriously, she wanted to sleep, so she could stop her racing mind from thinking about these things. But it wasn't working. No matter how she tried to silence her thoughts they kept coming back to her. With a huff she threw back the messy covers and went over to her laptop. It looked like it was one of those nights again, surfing the web until she fell asleep once more.

Booting it up, she pondered at the glowing screen, her mind going in circles over the biggest topic yet: what should she do about her relationship with Rosalie? Bella still liked her very much. And she trusted her more now that she had been given the full details of the story. When Esme had told her that Rosalie had abused her past lover, she had thought the worse. She had wanted out of this relationship right away. But when it turned out Marie was just a girl in the ring that was 'abused' because of the harsh conditions the two young children had been placed in...well, that was different. Very different.

Bella did want to continue a relationship with the blonde, but it was rough going. It seemed like everyone was out for them. Jake, Leah, all the Cullen kids, Esme. Only Carlisle was on their side. He was the only one who supported her and Bella's relationship. Carlisle had warned that it would be hard, and not just in navigating Rosalie's temperamental moods but in keeping it a secret, in having other people accept this relationship. Bella had been naive to think his words too solemn for their own good.

Sighing heavily, Bella rubbed her forehead. What was she to do? She knew she wanted to be in this relationship, but her trust had been tossed back and forth relentlessly. She didn't know who to trust from moment to moment and it was seriously stressing her out.

Why couldn't things be easy?

During her inner contemplation Bella had scrolled to her old email account, deciding that deleting old emails would be a therapeutic idea. It was a mindless enough task. Just shift and click. Except when she logged in she saw a bunch of emails from Rosalie's father.

 _Oh shit, that's right!_ Bella had completely forgot about this. She had been so wrapped up in her own teenage dilemmas that she had forgotten to even check if the man had writ anything back to her. And from the looks of his twenty or so emails, he had. Each one more desperate and impatient than the other. She quickly read through all of them, wincing at her own inability to have answered to them before.

The man had sent her photos of records documenting that Rosalie was his legit daughter as well as documents about who he was. He looked to be a middle aged man with graying hair at the temples and a simple job as a mechanic at his local garage in Iowa. He wanted to meet Rosalie and was asking Bella when that could happen.

 _Shoot, what do I tell him?_ She wanted to tell Rosalie about how her true father wanted to meet her, but the man in his emails begged Bella to keep it a secret because he wanted to surprise her and he was also worried Rosalie wouldn't want to meet with him otherwise because she might hold ill feelings towards him for abandoning her.

Tapping her chin in thought, Bella typed out her first email.

 _So sorry to keep you waiting, Aaron. I was merely wrapped up in some dramatic events that were occurring to me and loved ones. But I am ready to help you set up a time and place to meet with your long lost daughter. Let me know what times you are free and I will let you know when we are free to meet._

Then she sent the email out and busied herself with deleting old junk mail from her account. She didn't know how Rosalie would feel about meeting her real father. Would she be upset? Would she be happy? Indifferent? Bella wasn't sure, but she knew Aaron deserved to at least see his daughter one more time, to see what he had passed up raising by giving her away. She wondered what happened to Rosalie's real mom. Was she still alive? Or did she simply not want to meet her daughter?

Trying to drag her thoughts away from this, for it would do her no good to think over things she didn't know, she spent most of the night clicking away on her computer until she finally got tired enough to go to bed.

* * *

During his lunch break, Charlie went to go visit Jake on the pleas of his old friend Billy Black. Billy had been suspicious of the Cullen's, stating that his son couldn't be mentally unhinged like they claimed him to be and that his words had to have some merit. Charlie wasn't sure- Carlisle was the doctor, not him. What could Charlie determine about Jake that other's could not? But Billy felt something suspicious was brewing, for Paul and Embry had been present at the time Jake had been injured yet they weren't saying anything about it.

Charlie had already done Billy the favor of interrogating the two boys and they had seemed extremely uncomfortable in his presence. They had fidgeted and shot each other looks but they stuck by their resolution that Jake was simply acting crazy and they wouldn't budge on that point, nor offer more information about any such incidents.

So Charlie had to let them go, since he couldn't legally force more answers out of them. And now he was going to talk to Jake and see what the boy had to say on the matter. When he entered the hospital room he found that the boy looked better. His reported leg wound had healed up nicely but still caused him pain when he walked. So he was to be here for another two weeks to receive walking therapy to strengthen his muscles. From the looks of it, all of his muscles could use some more use, for the boy seemed to look a bit smaller than Charlie last remembered, or mayperhaps it was the white bed he was on that made him look smaller and younger. His scruffy beard was gone and his eyes were clear as he turned them from the TV he had been watching to the cop.

"Good day, Charlie," he smiled gently. "You here to interrogate me too?"

"Just wanted to hear your side of the story, on the orders of Billy," Charlie said as he pulled up a chair to Jake's bedside.

"Not much to tell really, since it seems Paul and Embry don't want to admit they where there with me," Jake shrugged.

"I got that feeling from them too, that they were hiding something," Charlie mussed. "But what was it they were hiding?"

Jake sighed at this and averted his eyes, something like shame and pain filling them. "It wasn't my …..best moment, so I can understand why they behaved like that. I had...I'll admit to it, a mental breakdown of sorts and I tried to hurt people during it. I hurt Leah, my good friend, and I will never forgive myself for that. But I also tried to hurt Bella and that too I can never forgive myself for."

"What happened exactly?" Charlie pressed, sitting forward more on his seat. Jake wanting to hurt Bella? That was strange! The boy cared for her too much to do such a thing!

"Bella went over to Leah's house to talk to her about my recent behavior. How I wasn't eating right, sleeping right, or something of that sort. I wasn't really there so I can't imagine what exactly they were talking about. But I know they were talking about me when I got there and I was mad. I got so mad because Bella was being blind. Blind to the error of her ways."

Charlie furrowed his brows. What had Bella been doing wrong? His daughter was a good girl. She would never get mixed up with the wrong crowd so it couldn't be that...surely.

"The night before that I had attacked Rosalie Cullen."

"Physically?" Charlie asked softly.

"Yes." Jake nodded his head in shame. "I was...I was ready to end her if I had to because I was so worried. So worried for Bella!" Jake picked his eyes up to look at Charlie at this, willing the cop to see his earnesty. "It wasn't the best idea but at the time I thought it was the right thing to do. And Paul and Embry were there and they were appalled by my actions. I don't begrudge them that. They had every right to be so. I was a mess, an emotional wreck. Luckily, they were able to stop me, and Rosalie fought back too, she wasn't going to let me hurt her that easily. Which I am grateful for right now because if she hadn't, we'd be talking in a different setting. A prison cell." Jake gave a dry humorless laugh.

Charlie swallowed deeply at this. What had caused Jake to go off the edge like this? What had occurred? He had heard the Cullen's side of it, heard it straight from the doctor's mouth when he brought a frightened Bella home, Rosalie tagging along. But now Jake was giving him a different take. Which one could he trust? The doctor's, or Jake's?

"But Bella was also there, and she stopped me-"

"Wait, why was Bella there?" Charlie cut in.

"This was outside your house," Jake blinked slowly at the cop as if Charlie should have known this.

"It was?" He hadn't heard anything, sleeping soundly through the night like a baby.

"Well, not exactly right outside it, but more to the woods," Jake explained, trying to paint a picture using his fingers in midair. But he gave up when he was unable to do so, waving the thought away. "That's not that important."

"Why was Rosalie outside my house?" Charlie's mind suddenly pointed that out to him, a fact stranger than Bella being there.

Jake gave a dark smile at this. "Oh, that's because Rosalie has been visiting Bella for a while now."

The way Jake said that left chills going down Charlie's spine. "What?" he asked, not sure if he had heard that right.

"Hold on, I'll get to that point. First let me finish explaining what occurred. So, Bella came and stopped both of us from fighting anymore. She and Rosalie than ran away leaving me and the boys behind. I was bleeding from my leg because the blonde bitch had stabbed me," at this his pitch lowered a bit. "And I wanted to go after them. I wanted to stop them from running away. I wanted to get Bella back so I could protect her. But Paul and Embry wouldn't let me. They knocked me out and took me back home. There I woke up the next day, really pissed off. I was still worried for Bella's safety-"

"But Bella was home," Charlie countered, confused by what Jake was telling him. "She was there when I woke up."

Jake shrugged. "I can't speak much to that since I was knocked out and at home. All I know is that Rosalie and Bella rode off somewhere together. Maybe she came back when we left. I admit, I would have run away and not come back until I was gone too."

Bella and Rosalie...going off somewhere together? The thought made Charlie a bit angry. But also even more confused. Rosalie had protected Bella in a way? And Bella had stood up for Rosalie? Something wasn't adding up right here. Why would they be so nice to each other? It made sense for Bella to be nice. She always was. But Rosalie?

"But then the next day, just as I was going to go up to the Cullen's house to harass them for Bella, I saw her truck parked outside of Leah's house. And I went in and I...lost it," Jake admitted regretfully, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I hurt Leah and I scared Bella badly. I didn't behave the way a friend should and it was all because of that stupid blonde bitch! She somehow found where we were and shot me in the leg!" Jake cried out angrily and clamped a hand over his mouth trying to hold back his anger. It was choking up his words.

Charlie leaned back into his chair, never having seen the boy acting in such a manner. It was frankly concerning. The boy was calm and gentle by nature, not this temperamental beast.

"I love Bella. I truly do. And to see her with that demon made me want to tear my own hair out," Jake said when he could speak once more. Charlie knew this was true. The boy had loved Bella plainly for so many years. Everyone but Bella could see his love.

"What do you mean, see her with that demon?" How and why had Rosalie come to save Bella? The way the Cullen's had explained was that it had been mere circumstance, a lucky happenstance. But could there be more to it?

"What I mean is that Bella and Rosalie are dating." The admission hung in the air. There was silence for a good five minutes as Charlie's brain processed everything. And subsequently found it absurd.

He gave a hearty chuckle. "Jake, that's impossible. Why would-there's no way they would-"

"I'm not lying," Jake said in a steely voice, his jaw set and his eyes dark with anger. "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes. Plus Leah told me, she told me everything."

"Everything as in?" Charlie still said with a huff of amusement.

"Bella confessed to Leah that she liked Rosalie and that they were dating and that if Bella didn't date her then Rosalie would attempt to kill herself once more."

At this Charlie's mouth went dry. Rosalie had hurt herself before and in Bella's room of all places. He had often wondered why and Bella had been vague in her explanations and he hadn't pressed for more, fearing to trigger her. So could Jake be...right?

Jake went on. "And Leah in turn turned to me about this. And when I heard it I couldn't believe it either. I was in denial for so long. But then my curiosity got to be too much so I started following Bella around and lo and behold, she would be there with Rosalie. Take for consideration that one day when I found Bella alone in the woods, it was because she was running away from something. She claimed to have gotten lost during a hike, but I knew as soon as I brought her home and saw Rosalie on the front step of your house that Bella was being chased by her. And so I fought her, wanting to get her off of Bella's case. But Bella stood up for her and even shooed us away, leaving herself with Rosalie. All alone. I didn't know it at the time, couldn't see it, but they were dating."

Charlie gave a snort at this. "That can't be true. Bella knows better than to do that. She was only working on a project with Rosalie, who is her classmate, that day. And Bella is naturally clumsy and bad with directions. She honestly could have gotten lost." He stood up at this not wanting to hear more. He couldn't hear more or else he would start to entertain Jacob's sick thoughts. "You're just being delusional." Charlie shook his head. "I know you love Bella and her rejection of you must have occurred during that time, that was why you became so unhinged. To love and be unloved for so many years-"

"It's not because of that!" Jake snarled, pounding his fist on the bed. "I would have suffered my heartbreak in silence if only I knew that Bella hadn't chosen to be with Rosalie!"

"Bella's not gay," Charlie stated calmly. "And she would know not to date Rosalie. They've only had weird coincidences in why they've meet so much, but that is it." Charlie added some steel to his voice, almost as if he was trying to convince himself and Jake with his words.

Jake sensed this was a losing battle. "Carlisle has poisoned your mind. You believe his words over a family friend's?"

Charlie felt a twinge of guilt at that. But he brushed it aside. "No, I take Bella's word over everyone else. And if she says nothing is happening, then nothing is." Then with that he left.

Jake watched him go, working his jaw furiously. "You are a foolish man. Blind too. I shall have to show you the truth." Then he turned back to the TV, plotting his big reveal.


	31. Chapter 31

**Toxic Rose**

 _Chapter 29: The Start of the End_

It had been three days since Rosalie had come over and told Bella the truth. Three long days for the brunette to agonize over her choice. And three even longer days for the blonde to fret over Bella's inevitable choice. What would Bella choose to do? Rosalie knew that any reasonable person would have wiped their hands clean of this relationship, and gone on to pursue a healthier one. But Rosalie didn't want that. She needed Bella. And if she lost her...well, she couldn't act like a little child about it. She would have to live with Bella's decision. She couldn't flip shit like she had when Alice broke up with her.

Of course, it was easier said than done, and Rosalie knew her emotions could get the better of her at the worst of times. But she promised herself that she owed Bella to not harass her after the break up. Alice was a different story. The pixie had just been using Rosalie for her own gains, to fuel her own ego. Bella had been nothing but sweet and understanding. Had been almost _too_ sweet.

And thus Rosalie didn't deserve her. So it would make sense if Bella broke up with her. Totally would. But the upcoming break up made Rosalie's heart throb and her bottom lip quiver. She sighed, shoving her face into her hands. She was currently perched on the window seat of her room, still in her pjs like she had been three days ago. She refused to leave her room, too scared to leave her phone alone, worried that she would miss the upcoming call from Bella. The brunette had promised to call at the end of the day today, and Rosalie was waiting reverently for her call. She hadn't even bothered to go eat, finding herself to be lacking an appetite when her nerves ate up her stomach.

Why could things never be easy for her? Why couldn't see ever have a happy ending? She thought the nightmare would have ended when she came out of that hell hole arena for children. But she had only come out with more issue not less. So many mental discrepancies and all because she had the unfortunate luck of getting found by _him_.

What if she had traded places with Jasper? What if she had had the abusive mother? And the scarring? She didn't think she would mind. It was better than what she had to go through. But maybe it was better that they hadn't switched. Despite Jasper being a dick to her right now, and fearing her still, she knew he wouldn't have made it. He was the weaker sibling, the more timid one, and the arena would have eaten him alive.

As she contemplated her shitty life for the umpteenth time, she heard her phone finally go off. Her head shot up and she grabbed her phone off of the dresser drawer next to her, hands shaking when she saw Bella's name on the caller id. Tentatively, she unlocked it.

"Hello?" she croaked out, her throat dry from days of misuse.

Bella's strong voice came from the other end.

"Rosalie, I've made my choice."

* * *

The conversation went on for a full hour and by the time it had ended, Rosalie's cheeks hurt form smiling so much. Getting off the phone, she tossed it aside and did a cartwheel across the room, then another.

Bella had decided she didn't want to break up with Rosalie, because it wasn't fair to give up on a relationship with someone just because there were too many issues in it, most of which weren't Rosalie's fault. But Bella had stated that if Rosalie dared to even harm her, or to control her like she had in the past, then it would be over.

Rosalie had frantically acquiesced to that. She had gotten over her earlier confusion at the situation. She no longer saw Marie and Bella as the same person. They were different individuals. And even now if Rosalie looked a bit closer, she saw that looks wise, they shared a few similar features, but yet again they were separate people. So Rosalie wasn't planning on being mean to Bella anymore.

Rosalie bounced out of her room, ready to rub it into Esme's and Alice's stupid faces. She found them downstairs, enjoying a late afternoon dessert in the kitchen.

They both stopped talking when they saw her, clearly not happy about this intrusion.

"Guess what," Rosalie said before they could shoo her out.

Esme and Alice exchanged a look before Alice shrugged, wordlessly conveying that they should humor the blonde.

"What Rosalie dearest, has finally brought you out of your room?" Esme asked falsely, licking the ice cream off of her spoon.

"The fact that Bella finally called. And she told me that she was going to stay together with me, because she loves me and knows that all of this is not fault, for she understands my situation more now," Rosalie said haughtily, hands on her hips.

Esme tsked. "Then I fear that girl is more mentally unstable than you are. Glad to see you finally found someone to match your maladies."

Rosalie felt red hot anger cut in through her happy bliss. _This stupid fucking pig!_ "Don't you dare badmouth Bella like that! She doesn't deserve that! You just can't stand to see me happy for one second, can you?" The blonde glared accusingly at Alice and Esme, both who wore indifferent expressions. "The both of you are like that. You're the ones with mental issue, you salty fucking bitches."

Then she turned on her heel and stormed up to her room, knowing she had to calm down or else she'd only get worse. And she didn't want to be angry. She wanted to be happy.

Happy.

Happy with Bella.

* * *

After Bella got off the phone she felt so much better. It was like a heavy weight on her chest had lifted and she could go about her day more cheerily. She had decided upon staying with Rosalie because she knew the blonde had issues but only because others had made it so. And Esme and Alice...Bella didn't know what their problem was. Why did they keep torturing poor Rosalie like that?

Why?

You would think they would be more supportive, but to go so far as to lie to your daughter's girlfriend about her past was sickening. The only person Rosalie could trust was Carlisle, the good doctor coming to her defense faithfully each and every time. Bella didn't know about the other male members of the family. Emmett seemed fine, but he was too big of a goofball to give help seriously. Edward was... _Edward_. Uptight and too self absorbed to be of any real help. And Jasper...ugh, she didn't want to think about him. Their biggest interaction had been at the Halloween party and he had come off as a slightly racist weirdo. So no, Rosalie didn't have much support at her house.

Bella was glad Charlie was more supportive, and caring. Although sometimes that could be inconvenient. Like today.

As soon as she had come downstairs from the phone call, her father intercepted her. Ever since he had come back from talking with Jake at the hospital, he seemed more suspicious of Bella. The brunette knew that without a doubt Jake had told her father the actual truth, yet it was another matter to see if Charlie believed him. The lack of an outright interrogation lead her to believe that Charlie was vastly in doubt over the authenticity of the words. Still, something was tickling at his brain, causing him to snoop into Bella's affairs more.

He would come up to her room, as if checking she was alone. Several times she had caught him in her room when she vacated it, fiddling with the window that Rosalie typically used to enter. He inquired about her day, and what plans she had, and if she was going with anyone. And he was nosy about her phone calls.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked, sipping on his beer and lowering the volume on his football game so he could hear Bella's responses more clearly.

"Angela," Bella lied smoothly. "She wanted to know what homework we had. And also wanted to tell me the latest gossip." It was scary how good at lying she was getting.

Charlie hmm-ed, but didn't say anything for now. Bella knew he was brewing up another question and just went to the kitchen to prepare some food while she waited for his next attack.

"You know...I've been meaning to tell you something," Charlie started slowly.

"And what's that?" Bella asked causally, knowing it was going to be about the Jake thing.

"When I went to go visit Jake, he told me some things. Some crazy things. He told me that you...and Rosalie were together." Charlie had to swallow down a lump of disgust in his voice so he could speak.

Bella made a shocked face and turned to her father, voice aghast. "Why I would never-! Eww, why would he say that! Don't tell me you believe him!?"

"I just had to ask. I knew it wasn't true, but it just wouldn't give me any peace until I asked you. I told Jake it had all been some weird circumstances that lent the two of you girls being around each other so often. He was telling me silly things like how she'd show up to your window, and stuff," Charlie chuckled in relief and Bella let out her own chuckle.

"Gross dad. I do not like her that way, at all. I'm not even _gay_ ," Bella said and went back to focusing on her making her dinner, Charlie thankfully quiet until it was time to eat.

"You should visit Jacob."

Bella cringed at this. "I don't know dad..."

"Bella, I understand that he's not in the best of places right now, but he needs a friend now more than ever. Paul and Embry don't want to deal with him. Leah is still hospitalized, so you're the only one he's got."

"I don't think he likes me anymore," Bella stabbed down on her chicken, unable to meet her father's eyes. She couldn't think of facing Jake. Not when he was like this. Not when it was Bella's fault he was this way.

"Of course he does. He was just confused for a little bit. And he might not be all the way back to normal, but that is why he needs you. You've been friends with him for years. You two go back. It's not right to do your best friend in like that."

 _Damn it, why does Charlie have to guilt trip me?_ "I suppose I could go see him, for a bit."

"That's my girl," Charlie brightened up, reaching out and patting Bella on the hand. "I know he'll be happy to see you. And maybe the two of you can settle your differences that way. Maybe you can make him get better."

Bella highly doubted that would work. Jacob was too far gone for reason. All she would succeed in doing was make him more aggravated. Maybe she could speak to Carlisle, and get him to give her an excuse so she wouldn't have to visit Jake. That actually wasn't a bad idea. Bella would call him today after dinner.

"I'll go check in on Leah too," she offered Charlie. "I haven't seen her for a while and I owe it to her to say hi."

"That's my girl," Charlie beamed.

Bella cleaned up the dishes fairly quickly after the meal and went upstairs to call the doctor, fingers crossed that he would answer on the first ring. He didn't, and the brunette had to call him back three times before he finally picked up.

"Bella! How lovely to see you calling. You'll have to forgive me for not answering at first. Busy day."

"I'm sorry to bother you then. But I was wondering about something-"

"Before you continue, I just wanted to ask about you and my little girl, Rosalie. Did she tell you what she was supposed to?"

"Yes, she did," Bella nodded grimly, the thought of her story alone making the brunette feel sick.

"I'm sorry you had to hear the grisly tale. But I'm sure it is better this way. Now you have a deeper understanding of her. She's never told this story to anyone but her therapists and you."

She hadn't? Bella felt flattered now. "It was hard to hear the story at first but I'm glad I got to hear it. I appreciate how far she's come now mentally and physically."

"That she has. Why, when we first got her, she was a small little thing. So skinny and malnourished." He sighed and Bella could imagine him shaking his head as he did so. "That is why I am so happy she's this strong, beautiful woman today. And that most importantly she has someone like you to support her."

"I'll be glad to support her. But why...how come..." Bella frowned, trying to find a good way to phrase these words without offending Carlisle. When she couldn't find a way she just said it as it was. "How come Esme is such a bitch to her?"

Bella had expected Carlisle to get angry at her, to hang up the phone, but she hadn't expected him to laugh. "She can come off like that sometimes," he conceded. "But she is very stubborn in her views and she thought she was doing the best she could in keeping you away from Rosalie."

"But she lied to me!" Bella couldn't help her voice from getting a bit shrill at the end.

"All which she thought she was doing with the best intentions." There was a creak as Carlisle sat down on something, probably his office chair. "You see, Esme is fiercely protective of her girls."

"She is?" Bella knew her voice was laced with sarcasm but she didn't care to hide it. "It doesn't seem that way to me."

Carlisle sighed at this. "I know. I know it probably doesn't. But Esme shows her love differently."

'Love' Bella scoffed under her breath and rolled her eyes.

"Esme is more openly warm to Alice because the two of them are so similar in person. Alice is a very jealous and possessive person, highly protective of the things she loves. And so is Esme. That is why Esme and Alice both tried to break up your relationship with Rosalie."

Bella's brows furrowed in confusion. "What now?" This was making no sense.

"Let me backtrack a bit. You and Alice were both friends."

"Yes."

"And then you stopped being friends, correct?"

"Yes."

"And why was that?"

"Because I started dating Rosalie. But that was because she was angry at me because I hadn't listened to her warnings about staying away from Rosalie. And also because Rosalie had been mean to me before."

"But there was more to it. Did you know that Alice and Rosalie used to date?"

There was stunned silence from Bella's end as the girl swallowed slowly and tried to process this. "I sort of figured...I mean I kind of guessed you know, cuz of the way they...acted around each other," she mumbled out at last.

Carlisle gave another sigh, this one heavier. "I know Rosalie wasn't going to tell you this because she considers that whole relationship a mistake and is trying desperately to keep it buried. But you see, Alice still sees Rosalie as belonging to her. That was why she got really possessive over Rosalie. And why she stopped being your friend after you began to date. It wasn't because she was worried Rosalie would hurt you. She knew the blonde wouldn't, because she'd never hurt Alice while they dated. But it was because she knew Rosalie had feelings for you, and was trying to keep you two away. Still, it didn't work as Rosalie was able to find a way around it, knowing full well what Alice was doing."

"Oh my god," Bella gasped out. _Alice is such a manipulative little bitch!_ "I can't believe she went through all that trouble to keep us separate. To do this to us."

Carlisle hummed in agreement. "I know Alice can be like this, it's all part of her package. I really do not blame her for her actions. She rarely is aware of her motives, just following her desires without a thought or care. She has gotten a bit better, however, therapy helping her control herself more."

"And so then what about Esme? She's not an abused child. Why would she be cruel to Rosalie?"

"Like I stated before, Esme is very much like Alice. And it is because she loves Rosalie that she doesn't want to give her to anyone. So when she found out the two of you were dating, she wanted to break you up in anyway she could. She loves Rosalie. Rosalie is her little princess, and she doesn't want anyone else to have her. Even if it seems she despises Rosalie it is because she wants to monopolize her time this way. Because if one hates someone else, then they'll spend all their time and energy focusing on hating them, on thinking of ways to make comebacks and pick arguments, and so forth."

 _What a sick twisted family. Esme wants Rosalie to actively hate her as a form of love? And Alice still has a thing for Rosalie? What the fuck is wrong with every girl in that fucking household?_ Bella didn't say this out-loud but Carlisle must have sensed it was what she was thinking.

"I apologize for any troubles they may have given you. I have talked sternly to my child and my wife, but in the end I cannot control them or their actions. The only thing I can do is offer my support to your relationship."

"Thank you," Bella said rather shakily. "You've certainly helped clear things up."

"I hope that helps. And once more I apologize for my wife's and child's hasty actions and words. Now, you said you had something to ask me?"

"Oh, right," Bella had momentarily forgotten because of all Carlisle had said, why she had called him in the first place. "I just wanted to ask about Jake-"

There was a huge ruckus on the other end of the phone. "Doctor, we've had a break out," a woman's voice exclaimed.

There was rustle as the phone was moved and then the sound of muffled talking.

 _Great, just as I was going to ask him, something pops up._ Bella waited patiently for the doctor to finish.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but it seems I must go. We've had a patient run away."

"No problem. I'll just call back later then."

"No." Carlisle's voice was grave. "I think it is best if you come speak to me in my office once I have some free time."

"O-okay," Bella was taken aback by his stern tone.

"Bella, Jacob broke out."

A cold sweat broke out on her skin. Her heart plummeted into her stomach.

"What?"

"You'll need to take safety precautions. He could be on his way to your house. Alert your father."

And that's when the doorbell rang.

 **A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger but next chapter's going to be pretty long to make up for it.**

 **Also, wishing everyone a happy and safe new year :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Toxic Rose**

 **Chapter 30: Hitting a Climax**

 _A/N: What's this? An update? Yup, finally at long last. My muse for this series has crawled back from the dead, and hopefully it will stay around long enough so I can complete this series.  
_

Cold dread filtered down Bella's back as the ringing doorbell echoed throughout her small house.

Fuck.

Jake was here, and there was no telling what he intended to do. What should she do? Ask Carlisle for help? Tell him Jake was here? Or call the cops? Except Charlie was already in the house and he wouldn't see it fit to call the police on a family friend. Or maybe Bella could just stay quiet? Pretend she wasn't home?

Her mind was racing a mile a minute but nothing constructive was coming out of it. Then she she heard Charlie's voice. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he grumbled as the doorbells kept incessantly ringing.

No! Bella's mind was a giant scream of horror. The phone in her grip slipped out onto the floor and she tore down the stairs, nearly falling on the way down. "Dad, don't open the door!" she screamed out, but she was too late.

His hand was on the knob and already turning it. Bella stood frozen by the bottom of the stairs, her breath captive in her still lungs. As if her father was in slow motion, she watched him pull the door open, not having bothered to understand why she would forbid him from opening the door. "We have a guest, Bella."

And on the other side of the door-

Esme?

The air whooshed out of Bella's lungs in a confused 'huh'?

What was the Cullen matriarch doing here?

"Good evening Ms. Cullen. What can I help you with?" Charlie was pleasant.

He shouldn't be. Bella knew the true story of what a massive giant bitch she was to her own daughter!

Bella's fear was replaced by anger, and she curled her fists up, nails digging deep into her flesh.

"I'm here to speak to Bella on something. May I have her for but a moment?" Esme too was pleasant, a fake warm smile used to cover up the snaked tongue hiding under her lips.

"Uh, sure. Come in," Charlie moved out of the way to let her in, but Esme declined.

"I'd rather talk outside. It'll only be for a few minutes anyways." Esme pointedly looked at the waiting brunette in the halls.

Bella didn't want to even look at that vile woman much less speak to her, but she wasn't going to be difficult about it in front of her father. "Let me grab my jacket," Bella grit out and went to fetch it.

Charlie was clearly wondering what Esme could want to talk about with Bella but she kept her lips sealed as she put on her coat and went outside, closing the door behind herself.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Bella shoved her hands into her pockets to keep them warm and to hide her fists.

"I think you know why I am here," Esme said, all traces of her warmth gone.

"Rosalie."

Esme nodded her head tightly. "I heard you choose to remain in a relationship with my daughter, and I must insist that you reconsider. A relationship between the two of you would not be healthy."

"And I'm going to have to decline that offer," Bella said snappily back. What kind of a mother wanted to ruin the only happiness their child had? It wasn't right.

Esme's nostrils flared but Bella wasn't done talking yet. "Carlisle told me about you. About your supposed motherly love for Rosalie, and to be honest it makes me sick. What kind of mother intentionally tries to sabotage their daughter's happiness because that is the way she 'loves' her children. You and Alice both disgust me." Bella would have spat on Esme's pointy winter shoes if only she was brave enough.

"I see you've been in touch with Carlisle. I wouldn't listen to that man's input. He only tells people what they want to hear." Esme cracked a smile at this. It almost looked like one of relief, as if she had solved some great mystery. Bella didn't like the way Esme was accusing her own husband of being a liar. The doctor had been nothing but sweet. "So one last time I will tell you, stay away from Rosalie. She doesn't need you clouding up her mind. She's a very sensitive soul actually, and if you two have an argument or fight during the relationship it will devastate her. Just know, that if you cut it off with her now, you'll make her sad, yes, but you'll be sparing her from a lot of heartbreak, because she isn't ready for a long term committed relationship yet."

Bella only glared angrily at Esme's spiel. There was no way she was even going to consider the older woman's words.

"I'll leave that with you. Do make the smart choice." And then Esme twirled on her heel and went over to her car. Bella watched angrily as the woman drove off, driving slowly on the snowy roads. Only when she was gone did Bella stomp back into her house, slamming the door shut.

"What did Esme want?" Charlie called out from where he sat by the TV.

"She came to personally tell me that Jake has escaped the hospital." Bella figured she might as well tell her dad this now, so that they could both keep an eye out on the feral boy.

"He what?" Charlie didn't get surprised easily but this had definitely caught him off guard.

"He ran away a couple hours ago and she was worried that he might be after me, or us, in any case, and that we should be careful."

Charlie was silent as he thought, unsure how to deal with this topic. "Does Billy know?" he asked to break the silence.

Bella didn't pause in unbuttoning her coat to shrug. "I don't know. She didn't tell me much. But I'm sure the Cullen's will keep me updated."

Then Bella went upstairs before her father could ask her for more details on things he shouldn't know them on. She had to call Rosalie and let her know the situation.

The blonde picked up on the first ring.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hey, Rosalie." Hearing her girlfriend's voice helped ease some of the tension Bella was feeling. "I need to tell you something."

"What happened?" There was something akin to panic in the blonde's voice and Bella could already envision the blonde getting up, ready to race to Bella's defense.

"Your mother came to visit me to tell me to break up with you."

There was some creative swearing, almost muffled like Rosalie didn't want Bella to hear it, but was unable to completely stifle it. "That bitch. I swear! She doesn't want a good life for me."

"Yea, I told her to kind of fuck off. But listen, there's an even bigger problem. It's Jake. He's broken out."

More swearing. "Out of the hospital?"

"Carlisle told me. And he warned me that Jake might be coming after me."

"If that motherfucker dares to lay a single hand on you-!" Rosalie didn't have to finish that statement.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful. I'll-"

"-Come over. I'm going to your place." Rosalie breathed out. "I'll feel safer knowing that I will be there and that I can help you if and when the maniac arrives."

"But my dad-"

"I'll come after he's asleep. Don't worry Bella. I won't let harm come to you."

Bella's chest swelled with warmth at those words. She already felt more protected, safer. "Thank you."

With that it was decided that Rosalie was going to sleep over at Bella's house every night to make sure the brunette was safe as she slept.

* * *

The night of the fourth day after Jake's escape, Bella lay snuggled up to Rosalie's side under her bed covers. True to her word, the blonde was coming over each night to keep Bella safe. Charlie had sent out police forces looking for Jake but they had yet to find the boy, and Rosalie couldn't stop worrying over Bella's safety.

She knew the brunette was worried, but that she wouldn't say it so as not to worry Rosalie more. Bella slept fitfully and she called out Jake's name sometimes in her sleep. Rosalie knew what it was like to have sleep plagued by uncomfortable dreams. So she would stroke Bella's hair until the girl calmed back down into a easier slumber.

Right now Bella was still awake, but about to drift off, eyelids fluttering open and closed as she battled to stay lucid. They tickled against Rosalie's neck, Bella having wrapped herself around Rosalie like a vine. "Let's go on a date."

"A date?" Bella looked up at Rosalie as if the blonde was speaking a foreign language.

"Yes. Tomorrow. It's a Saturday."

"But Jake's on the loose still and-"

"You need to de-stress. I know you're worried about him. I can hear you call his name as you sleep. So I think it would do you good to go. Besides, I'm paying."

"I guess..." Bella sighed softly, nestling even closer to Rosalie. The blonde enjoyed the feel of the other girl's warmth and curves on her own. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. But, you will have to dress up nice."

Bella looked back up at Rosalie's face. "I don't have any nice dresses."

Rosalie smiled gently. "I already picked one out for you. I've been planning this date for a while now, and while it doesn't seem like the best of times to do it, I think it would benefit us both to not have to worry about Jake for a while."

Bella was silent as she mulled this over. "I suppose," she said at last and Rosalie tugged her close and kissed her forehead as they both drifted off to sleep.

Turned out the surprise was going to an expensive restaurant after a performance of Wicked. Bella had always wanted to see the show and now Rosalie had made that possible, though Bella was often torn between looking at the performance or her girlfriend. Rosalie was just wearing this perfect dress. Red, off the shoulder and hugging her curves like nobody's business. It made Bella boil with wanting to take it off for her and this desire lingered the whole night even when they were at dinner.

Little did Bella know that her own dress was having the same affect on Rosalie. It was a velvet black number that had a slit going down the side. Rosalie wanted nothing more than to slide her hand up the opening and into another opening of Bella's entirely. But, she pretended like that wasn't on the forefront of her mind and made conversation about school and other topics as they ate their overpriced meals.

They left the restaurant hand in hand and giggling at each other's jokes and honestly, Bella felt so happy. Jake was the farthest thing from her mind, and she could only focus on Rosalie, on this beautifully complex woman next to her whose legs in those heels were doing funny things to her stomach. They got into the Mustang and Rosalie pulled them away, ready to return Bella home to Charlie. But Bella didn't want the night to end. She wanted more. It felt like such a perfect night, with the wonderful play that had her laughing and engaged, with the full dinner that had her satisfied, and the company of Rosalie who clearly was out to impress. So it only made sense the night would be completed with something else, something long overdue.

"Uh, Rosalie," Bella cleared her throat, realizing that she sounded weak and shaky.

"Hmm? What is it?" Rosalie arched a brow, full attention on Bella.

It made Bella feel more embarrassed by her request but she wanted to go through with it. "I know you said you wanted to wait-"

Rosalie immediately knew what this was about. "I said I wanted to wait until our first date. Until I treated you to that. And we just had our first date."

Bella's breath hitched in her throat. It was going to happen. Nerves and anticipation played in her stomach and she reached for Rosalie's hand on the gear shift, running her fingers through pale slender ones, pure electricity tingling between their palms. The rest of the ride over was silent, the inevitability of what would occur hanging heavy between them.

This moment between them was long over due. Bella had only been dreaming about it for ages, had been teased with the prospect of it on the blonde's part. Rosalie too had wanted this for a while and while normally she would have jumped into sex, she didn't want to for the sake of Bella. She wanted to treat her properly, wanted this to be so much more than just about sex.

They stumbled into Rosalie's bedroom grateful that the house had been empty because it meant they could be as loud as they wanted to be. Rosalie closed the door shut behind her with her heel, hands clutching Bella's face with the intent of never letting go while Bella's were attached to her hips, drawing their crotches closer. Their kisses were fast, heated and sloppy, no coordination because of the latent desire behind them. They no longer wanted to hold back, they wanted it all.

"Get on the bed," Rosalie huffed out between kisses and Bella nodded her head, and in a daze, finally separated from Rosalie. She sat on the edge of Rosalie's bed, heart pounding. She was nervous but also excited and the insides of her panties were already wet with longing. Rosalie clasped for the back of her dress and slid it off, revealing matching panties and bra both in red. She kept her heels on for now, making slow purposeful strides as she approached Bella.

Bella couldn't keep her eyes off the blonde. There was so much flawless skin on display and good damn, her legs in those heels were enough to make the young girl's mouth water. "Hands to yourself," Rosalie warned as she sank down on Bella's lap, fisting hands in her hair. The blonde was nervous- this wasn't her first trip down sex lane but it was Bella's and she wanted to make it enjoyable for the brunette. She wanted to make sure she cherished and gave her the full experience.

"But I wanna touch you," Bella whined, hands already creeping up to Rosalie's hips.

"You will, but first let me take care of you," Rosalie husked and lowered her lips back to Bella's. This time she determined the way the kisses went, making sure to keep them slow and languid with lots of tongue. She could tell the pace was driving Bella crazy given by how the brunette squirmed under Rosalie's weight and how her hands were steadily inching up to her bra line. This was good, it meant Bella was on the point of boiling with desire.

And that was how it felt to Bella. All those other times before paled in comparison to this. Maybe it was so much more intense because it was happening after a meaningful date, after all they'd been through. Or maybe simply because she knew Rosalie wouldn't draw back now; that this was the real deal.

Rosalie knew Bella wouldn't be able to last long, so she decided it was about time to give her what she wanted. Rosalie herself knew she would be fine, she could stamp out her own needs until Bella's were satisfied and she intended to satisfy them all. Her fingers nimbly found the zipper on Bella's back and pulled down. Goosebumps erupted on Bella's skin. This was it. She was about to be naked and fucking Rosalie.

The brunette shivered as Rosalie got up so the dress could be properly slide off. It crumpled to the floor and Rosalie even knelt down to undo Bella's shoes before tossing everything aside. Then, with soft precise kisses, she began to slowly make her way up the side of Bella's leg. Rosalie wasn't anywhere near Bella's slit but already Bella was breathing heavy and heat was pricking under her skin. Her hands clenched the sheets on the bed as she tried to ground herself.

She already had an idea of what Rosalie might want to do but still she had to ask. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to use my mouth," at this Rosalie suckled on a bit of soft skin on Bella's thigh, "to make up for all the mean things I've said." And then she licked a path right down Bella's heat.

Bella let out a low moan, flinging her head back. She was already so turned on that she didn't know what to do with herself. She was glad Rosalie would. The blonde slipped Bella's underwear off of her with practiced ease before she spread the brunette's thighs open more. Bella could feel the cool air hit her hot and wet heat and she shivered before shivering again more violently as she felt Rosalie's tongue stroke down.

It felt so nice, so toe curling pleasant and Bella's hands flew into Rosalie's blonde locks as the blonde began to tease and probe gently at Bella's entrance, trying to figure out what felt better for her. Depending on how Bella's hands loosened or tightened on her hair, she would adjust her tongue accordingly, dipping in, tracing up and down, sucking. Wetness flooded her mouth and she licked it up greedily.

Above her Bella shook, moans exiting her body in increasing fervor like they were her breaths. Her thighs shook and she could feel something tightening inside her, threatening to break. "Ro-Rosalie, I think I'm going to-"

"Then do it," Rosalie got out between licks, finding Bella's bundle of nerves and flicking it with her tongue. And it broke at that and she was coming down all over Rosalie's chin. Her chest heaved in relief and her shoulders sagged down, Rosalie coming up and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand before she leaned down and kissed Bella softly.

"T-that was so fucking good," Bella murmured as waves of pleasure still played with her.

"Good, because there's more to come," Rosalie's lips curled up at the little pun she made before she pushed Bella down onto her back, sliding a leg in between her quivering thighs and spreading them further out. Her hand trailed up and down Bella's soft stomach which was jumping at each soothing touch. Then she slowly traced it down Bella's hip to her pelvis to between her legs again.

Where Rosalie's mouth had been gentle and exploring, her fingers were rough and controlling. They took Bella's pleasure and plundered it, greedily accepting her groans and muttered words of enjoyment, the way her walls clenched around limber digits, and how she writhed and panted as Rosalie's mouth sucked on her breasts hardened nipples.

Bella would have felt ashamed for how she rode and wantonly cried out Rosalie's name as the older girl slammed into her, but she was too far consumed by her desire. All she could think about was the smell of Rosalie, the feel of her back on her palms, and the heavy weight of her above.

"Rosalie," Bella gasped out, eyes closed as the sensations overcame her.

"I'm here, Bella. Come for me," Rosalie goaded, pressing her lips to the brunette's. Bella finally came a second time, in a racket of shakes and deeply pleased hums. She hadn't even realized her eyes had fluttered shut until she opened them to look into Rosalie's pretty face. Through the moon light coming in through the window her hair was glowing silver and her eyes sparkled with affection. She looked like an angel and not the monster many had called her.

"That was amazing," Bella said softly, not wanting to break this moment, this bubble of happiness she was in. She trailed her fingertips down Rosalie's cheek and the girl briefly turned her head to kiss them. "Can, can I do you now?" Bella asked, wanting to make Rosalie feel as good as she had.

"Okay," Rosalie nodded her head and there was a thud as she slipped her heels off before she crawled more onto the bed and rested on the pillows there. Her body was thrumming for Bella's touch, for her indulgence.

"Will you guide me?" Bella asked, swallowing heavily at the sight of Rosalie spread out like that in front of her. She doesn't know where to start, she just wants Rosalie's flesh under her mouth, squirming with arousal.

"Yes," Rosalie says, cupping Bella's face in her hands as the brunette draws closer, kissing her to boost her confidence.

That night, they don't stop until they have familiarized themselves with each inch of the other's skin.

* * *

If they thought they were going to keep him locked up in that hospital, if they thought he was going to let Carlisle feed them lies about being mentally unstable, if they thought he was wrong...well, they were going to be the ones in the wrong. It was almost ridiculously easy sneaking out and he wondered why he hadn't tried it before. He couldn't afford to stay there, not when they were slandering his name, not when Rosalie was out there free to warp Bella's mind. He wouldn't stand for this. He had to save her. He had to get her to see he was the only one for her.

Jake's feet unconsciously had made their way over to the Cullen's household in search of that vile blonde. The blonde who had stolen his love from him. He paced in the bushes, keeping low and out of sight. He needed to find a way in so he could catch her unawares. After his escape from the hospital he had quickly run to his house and gotten a change of clothes as well as a back pack full of essentials, like food, drink, another change of clothes, and a knife or two. It wouldn't be safe for him to stay at home where the authorities would turn up to look, so he had to get into the Cullen's house, give Rosalie her due, then find Bella, and run away with her to somewhere they could be safe.

So far, none of his plan had been enacted. He just had to be more patient. His pacing in the bushes stopped when he saw a car approaching. It was the blonde's despicable Red Mustang and he crouched down so he wouldn't be sighted. The engine roared before dying down and the car was parked in the driveway. He placed his hand on the handle of his knife. Maybe he could get her as she came out?

But he knew that wouldn't work when he saw Bella come out the car. She was dressed nicely and smiling and giggling along to something Rosalie had said. This made Jake's blood boil. Fuck! Bella had fallen farther into the blonde's trap and evil ways. It would be even harder to free her now, but Jake knew he could do it. He would do anything for his Bella.

They entered the house, slamming the door shut behind them and he raced forth from his hiding spot, going to scale the drainpipe he had been contemplating over for the past ten minutes. He hadn't been certain it could hold his weight and he hadn't wanted to risk it, but now that he had seen Bella with Rosalie, there was no way he could leave the two together alone. He scrambled up less than gracefully, and face red with exertion. He knew the bedrooms were on the second floor, it was just a manner of snooping through the windows to finding the right one.

He did so carefully, so he wouldn't fall, peering in each one he passed until he came to the right one. It was dark in there but not dark enough. The light from the moon streaming in gave him enough to see what was going on.

When he saw what they were doing he felt his face pale. Felt his heart stop as the soft moans filtered in through the window.

No...how could his pure sweet Bella do something like that with that _monster!_ His hands shook and itched with the need to take out his knife. He wanted to kill that blonde! And he was! He was going to kill her! Rip her away from his sweet Bella who she was defiling right in this moment!

But through his rage another thought struck him. No one believed him that Rosalie and Bella were together. Maybe it was time to change that. Grinning to himself a sickening grin, he dug out his phone and angling it correctly, began to record what was going on.


	33. Chapter 33

**Toxic Rose**

 **Chapter Thirty One: It All Falls Apart**

 _A/N: I promised myself I would get a new chapter out before December and here it is. I hope to get the others out in a more timely fashion but I have a couple other long running series that take up priority now and thus I don't know when I'll have time to write this. I'm aiming to get another chapter out by next month._

It had been three days since Bella and Rosalie had consummated their new relationship with one another and things couldn't be better. True, there were still some lingering issues like with Rosalie's family and in the whole having to hide a gay relationship in high school because the town wasn't very accepting of them. But, things between the two girls was good and that was all that mattered.

Smiling dreamily to herself, Bella slid the key to her house into the lock. She was thinking on Rosalie's warm kisses which had been given when they had gone their separate ways home, along with the blonde's promise of going on another date soon.

She entered the house, humming to herself happily only to stop cold when she saw her father sitting in his arm chair, drinking his beer and phone on his lap, held there gently as if it was toxic.

"Hey dad," Bella smiled at him but he didn't smile back at her. Her lips dropped and she adjusted the strap of her book bag up higher. Something was wrong. But what? She could feel his anger radiating all the way from here. "Is...is everything okay?"

His cheeks trembled as he tightened his hold on his can. It looked like he didn't know where to start, so he merely handed the unlocked phone to her. Tentatively, Bella took it, feeling shivers of unease crawl down her spine. She looked up from the phone that wasn't her father's to his face, which was waiting for her to go on.

She tapped the play button on a dark screen video and watched it play out. It was dark and the angle was bad, but it only took her ten seconds to realize what this was, as her and Rosalie's face pressed together under the glow of the moonlight streaming in. Her face flushed and her hands shook on the phone, dropping it while it still played. The sounds of her and Rosalie's moans of ecstasy filled the air, playing like a backdrop between Bella and her father. "I-I, How-that's not-" she didn't know what to say. She wanted to ask how he got that, who had filmed them; she wanted to deny it all.

"Jake came by to our house today," her father started with steel in his voice and thunder in his eyes. It was always worst when he was calm. Always. "He told me people thought he was crazy because they didn't believe him about you two. I didn't believe him either." At this Charlie looked like he had regretted not believing earlier. "And then he showed me proof."

"Dad- no-"

"You don't get to call me that!" he spat out, startling her back with the volume of his voice. "You don't get to call me that when you went behind my back and did that with her!" he rose from his chair, throwing his can aside where it hit the wall and splattered beer. "You disgust me! You willingly slept with that monster!"

Each allegation had Bella shrinking back, eyes wide and fearful. "Dad-" she tried to start, tried to plead with him.

He set his jaw as he sat back down into his chair. "Get out."

"What?" she gasped out as tears pricked at her eyes.

"I said, get out. I don't want to see you ever again." His eyes were black, burrowing holes in her heart. "And leave the truck. You no longer deserve it."

"But-but," Bella's words failed in her protestations of this situation. She felt so helpless, so alone. So betrayed.

"Get your whore to drive you," he growled out and she felt the fight go out of her. This was real. Bella was really getting kicked out of her own house. Where would she go now? She stood there, gaping at the injustice of the situation. Charlie didn't have patience for her being in the house any longer.

"Get out. Get out! Get OUT! GET OUT!" he slammed his hand onto the armchair arm for emphasis and finally Bella stirred to motion and left, numb and empty and feeling so, so alone. With cold fingers she pulled out her phone and dialed Rosalie's number, choking back the tears that threatened to fall.

* * *

Rosalie came into her room to find Bella still hadn't moved from her spot on the windowsill. She just kept staring out, hugging her knees. Rosalie set down the hot drink she had made on her desk. "I made you hot cocoa. Try to drink it. You need to eat something."

But Bella didn't respond, looking outside. Rosalie sat by her, rubbing a hand up and down her leg. "I know things seem bad right now, but they'll get better. They always do."

"He kicked me out. He doesn't want me as his daughter anymore," Bella said hoarsely. She had cried out all her tears hours ago, sobbing into Rosalie's shoulder with free abandon.

"How did he even know about us?" Rosalie asked, making sure her tone was gentle and even, even as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Jake. Jake apparently filmed us." And how could Jake do that to Bella? She thought they were friends. How had he even known how to film them? So many questions but she didn't have the energy to deal with them right now. All she wanted to do was curl up and disappear into a ball of despair.

Rosalie's blood began to boil at hearing Jake's name. That stupid man! She would kill him, she would-she got up but Bella's hand on hers pulled her back down. "Don't go. I need you by my side."

And so Rosalie swallowed down her black anger and pulled Bella into her arms once more.

* * *

Things were fragile at best ever since that. Rosalie had driven Bella back to her house when Charlie wasn't there so she could get her things and move into Rosalie's room.

"You don't have to stay in Rosalie's room," Carlisle said, smiling at Bella after she had told him what had happened. "You are a welcome guest here. Even a part of our family." He along with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper looked happy to see her here. Only Esme and Alice cast sour glances, huddling their heads together as they schemed.

"It's fine," Bella declined the offer graciously. "I don't want to be more of a burden than I already am."

"Nonsense, we do not mind." And Bella wished her father could only be as understanding.

Bella wondered, how could things fall apart so easily just when they had been at their best? She hated being away from her father, hated having his disappointment. It took a toll on her. She ate less, barely concentrated in class, and it took her hours to do her homework- brain sluggish and limbs weary and weighed down by melancholy. And all Rosalie could do was be by her side, gently encouraging her to get through all this. And when she wasn't aching at seeing her girlfriend sinking in a pit of despair, she was out on the streets, attempting to hunt down the asshole that had done all this to them.

What Rosalie wouldn't love but to put her foot so far up his ass that he choked on it. But sadly, he was impossible to find, even with the cops attempting to track him down. But Rosalie had a sneaking suspicion that Charlie was somehow protecting the feral boy and the last thing Rosalie wanted to do was storm into Charlie's house with accusations and make him hate her and Bella more.

Rosalie felt guilty in a way, as if it was her fault that Bella was shunned by her father. Logically she knew it wasn't. Just because she had a bad reputation didn't mean she couldn't be a better person; she was trying to be one but the road wasn't easy. If only there was a way she could convince him, to prove to Charlie that she truly loved and cared for Bella even if her intentions hadn't been clear at first.

So she drove around town in her mustang, hands white knuckled on the wheel as she peered out the window looking for Jake and on occasion hovering across from Charlie's house, staring at the dim house, and wishing she could find a way to make him see reason.

The other Cullen family members tried to make Bella feel more at ease as well. Emmett dropped by, told her jokes, challenged her to video game battles. She made weak attempts to laugh at his jokes and to play his games, because she felt like she owed it to him for trying. He could tell he wasn't winning her over entirely but he knew that change took time. He had seen it in every one of his siblings, and while Bella wasn't as broken as they that didn't mean these scars could heal as easily.

Jasper would sit with Bella and regale her with tales from the books he was reading. That worked better, for she could lose herself in a world that wasn't hers, could lose herself in drama and issues that had nothing to do with her own problems. Edward would come in and teach her how to play guitar and piano for he said that music was medicine for the soul and that any laments she had could be expressed with angry piano chords or sad guitar strumming. And that worked a bit too, but not entirely.

Surprisingly, Alice showed her face as well. Bella hadn't been expecting that at all from her. Not after they had stopped talking to one another.

"Hey, Bella," she knocked on the door to Rosalie's room timidly. Rosalie was out of the house, gone to get some ice cream to cheer Bella up.

"Alice? What do you want?" Bella said rudely, not in the mood to see the pixie girl. Another failed friendship and one that Bella had given up on. She felt like giving up on everything nowadays.

"I came to see if you were okay." She clasped her hands in front of her stomach, looking and sounding like a small girl.

"I'm fine," Bella huffed out and hugged her legs tighter to her chest, glaring out the window.

"You're not fine. I want to help make you happy again. I want to help fix you." Alice strode in, halfway into the room.

"I don't need that. And I don't need you."

But Bella's acidulous tone did nothing to dissuade the pixie. She made way to the cushion Bella was on and sat there, one small warm hand on Bella's ankle. "I know better than anyone how it feels to be broken and struggle to pick up the pieces."

"I don't need your sympathy." Bella curled in tighter on herself.

"Maybe you need a friend."

Bella snorted at this. "You lost that chance. I don't want to be friends with you."

Alice did not diminish at those words. She only grew bolder. "You're going to need a friend to get through this. And Rosalie is not a friend."

"Are you still on that? Are you still trying to separate us?" Bella's voice grew harsher, eyes darkening.

"No...I'm not here for that. I'm here to try to cheer you up."

"Then you can do that by leaving. Thanks."

Alice sighed, sensing no more traction could be gained. "Very well. Don't forget that I tried Bella, and that you pushed me away."

Bella snorted again. As if Alice could guilt trip her. She wouldn't. Alice got up reluctantly, as if Bella would change her mind but when she saw the brunette didn't, she left the room quietly and went down the stairs. Rosalie was waiting for her at the bottom, glaring daggers.

"Are you really doing this shit? To Bella?" Rosalie felt like she would explode from anger. She could barely contain her voice so that she wouldn't end up in a screaming match.

"Doing what?" Alice casually said, though her voice was pitched down and not anywhere nearly as nice as it had been to Bella.

"I know you. I know your addiction. You like to fix broken people up, like to build them before you destroy them. And I won't let you do that to Bella." Rosalie got up close and personal and Alice held her back straight; didn't back down.

"Don't be delusional. Bella needs all the company she can get," Alice sniffed.

"I'm not being delusional. Keep away from Bella or I'll make you regret ever being born." With that threat, Rosalie shoulder checked Alice roughly and then went up the stairs to give her girlfriend some ice cream. She could feel Alice's heated glare on her back which only meant her assumptions had been right. Rosalie would make sure Alice never saw her plan reach fruition.

* * *

Two weeks passed in this manner. Bella was surprised the world could still move even when she felt frozen. Charlie had made no attempt to reach out to her and that hurt worse than his anger. She'd rather be screaming at him then have this radio silence.

She wondered if her mother knew what had happened, but no, even if she did she probably wouldn't care.

So Bella floated around, untethered, only Rosalie holding her down. And Rosalie was kind and patient with her even when others would have lost their temper. "Why are you so good to me?" Bella wondered one day after she had had her tenth breakdown in the past three days.

"Because...you were good to me even when I didn't deserve it. And the least I can do is be there for you. Plus, I know how this feels, how being lost and hated feels," Rosalie answered, eyes soft on Bella and that prompted Bella to cry again, except this time, they were tears of happiness.

After three weeks, the pain had begun recede. Bella began to feel more like herself. She ate more, she smiled more, and she could tune back in to the school life happening around her. She didn't tell her school friends what was happening because it was too private of an issue to breach. So when they asked her if she was okay, she lied and said she was merely ill.

Bella refocused herself on her work, on herself, and on occasion she would burst into tears when sudden loss gripped her but she was able to deal with it; it wasn't as deep and aching as it had been before. She had everything she wanted with Rosalie. Love, affection, understanding, and a place to stay and sleep. Bella wanted to be able to repay Rosalie for putting up with her mood swings and she decided it was about time to finalize something that had been in the plans since the beginning of all this. Even if Bella's home life was a wreck, it didn't mean that Rosalie's had to be. Bella was going to fix the situation between Rosalie and her long estranged father. She was going to help her girlfriend. So she got back on the computer and decided to finally arrange a surprise meeting between Rosalie and her estranged birth father.

She didn't say anything to Rosalie, only took her to the local park where the man had insisted on meeting up with them. At this hour not a lot of people were around, the area was practically abandoned and that would serve well to give the two of them some peace and quiet in which to talk.

"Where are we going?" Rosalie asked, obediently following Bella.

"It's a surprise," Bella said with a secretive smile, her heart beating in her chest with anticipation. She wondered, how would Rosalie react. Would she be happy to be reunited? Would she be angry at him for leaving her? As they drew close to a man sitting on a bench with his back to them, the last expression Bella expected Rosalie to have was fear.

He rose when he heard their approaching footsteps. He was a man with long black hair slicked back from his forehead and a smooth face that looked like it had been painted on an eggshell. His eyes flickered over them with odd interest. He didn't look anything like Rosalie, was Bella's first assertion. Behind her Rosalie stiffened and let out a choked noise.

"My my my," the man chuckled and Rosalie's eyes flew open wide, her face going pale. "How beautiful you have grown to be. And what a lovely friend you have as well," his eyes hungrily raked over Bella who didn't like that one bit.

"Aro," Rosalie breathed out, body shaking like she was convulsing.

"Who?" Bella breathed out next to her, worried about this reaction. This wasn't right...something was off! But her thoughts were cut short when Aro pulled out a taser from his coat pocket.

"Good night my dears," he said warmly and then lunged forwards.

 _A/N: This plot point has been in the very making of ever since the beginning of the series. It feels nice to have finally reached it._


End file.
